The New Guy
by SilverRose88
Summary: COMPLETE!Sasuke is the new guy at school. Naruto hates him from day one. What happens when the two are paired for a project, or even worse, staring opposite roles in Romeo and Juliet? And what happens when Neji joins the picture? SasuNaru
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Company. I wish I did. Especially Sasuke. Hehe.

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I'm back at trying my hand at a Naruto fic. My last one was way too serious for me. And the story line (was there a story line?) was too hard. So, that story, I'm sorry to say, has died. But, yes, this new one was just born, and it is making a special appearance for you all! This story is going to be Sasuke+Naruto. So, if you don't like that, then well, either you leave, or read anyway. Maybe I'll change your mind! There will be some Neji+Naruto hints, but it will be Sasuke and Naruto in the end. I love them soo much, this will be fun to write! Well, that's all for now. Please read and review. Thanks. Signing off, SilverRose88.

**Chapter One**

It was nice day. The sun was shining in the sky, accompanied by the vast masses of marshmallow-like clouds. The leaves on the trees still held the summer green, though a scattered few were slowly changing their colors since autumn was on it's way. The city of Konoha was just waking up, the streets slowly getting more and more crowded. Yes, it was simple nice day for everyone in the city except for one blonde boy who was sprinting down the streets.

"Dammit! I'm late!" he yelled, while shoving his hand into the sleeve of his uniform. "Crap! Crap! Crap! And it's the very first day, too!"

People walking down the streets quickly moved to the sides as the raging boy dashed down the road towards the local high school, swearing to himself for going back to sleep after his alarm had gone off. The blonde slowed down a bit as he turned onto the school's property. _Okay, now, just as long as I don't get--_

"Uzumaki!"

_--caught. Oh, damn._

"Uzumaki, what do you think you're doing?"

Uzumaki Naruto turned around slowly to face one of Konoha High's teachers. He put on an innocent face. "Ah-I-I-ummm…Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Naruto cried. "My-My alarm went off, but-but I went back to sleep, and-and I woke up late and I'm sorry! Please don't me mad, Iruka-sensei!"

Umino Iruka sighed. "All right, all right, Naruto. Come on, to the principal's office so you can get a pass,"

"Yahoo! Thank you, thank you sensei!" Naruto said, and grinned boyishly.

"Let's go," Iruka said and led the boy inside and to the principal's office. "Take a seat, and I'll get you a pass,"

Naruto obliged and sat down on the waiting bench by the door. Silently humming to himself, and tapping his fingers on his knees, Naruto waited as Iruka went to get him a pass.

"Naruto, here you go," Iruka said, handing him a pass when he returned.

"Oh, thanks!" Naruto said, standing up. "See you later, sensei!"

"Hold on a second, Naruto. Once more thing," Iruka said.

Naruto groaned theatrically. "What now?"

"The principal needs you to take the new student to his class," Iruka said. "Would you mind?"

"Yes, I do mind!" Naruto said. "I don't wanna! Make someone else do it!"

"Naruto." Iruka said sternly.

"Aww! Iruka-sensei! Please! Don't make me!" Naruto whined.

Iruka ignored him and asked one of the secretaries to bring the student in. The principal's door opened and a pale boy with raven hair walked out, looking almost irritated. "Ah, there he is," Iruka said. "Naruto, you owe me this for getting you a pass,"

Naruto made a face. "That's mean. I owe you nothing!"

Iruka shook his head. "Just go," he said, and sighed.

Naruto groaned again, turned to the other boy and motioned for him to follow him into the hall. After about a minute of pure silence, Naruto said, "You. What's your name?"

The taller boy glared at him.

"Okay, fine. Don't answer. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm the most popular guy in this school!" Naruto said.

The other boy grunted skeptically.

"Hey!" Naruto said. "You don't know, do you? I could be the most popular person, and you wouldn't know, would you? This is your first day,"

Still the boy said nothing.

"Okay, then," Naruto said. _God, what's up with this guy? _ "What class am I taking you to, anyway?"

"I need to get to my locker first," he said.

"Oh, he talks!" Naruto said sarcastically and the boy glared at him again. "Number?"

"1100,"

"Hey, mine's like right by yours!" Naruto said.

The other boy grunted again.

"All right. From what I've gathered from this brief one-sided conversation, is that you're a cold, heartless bastard, who doesn't like to talk to anyone, who always seems to have a scowl and irritated look on your face, who doesn't believe that I could be the most popular guy in school, and who's last name starts with a 'U.'"

The raven haired boy smirked. "Okay. From what I've gathered from your constant rambling, is that you're a loud obnoxious irritating, self-absorbed brat, who likes to get his own way, who talks way more than is welcomed for, and who's last name also starts with a 'U.'"

Naruto glared spitefully at him.

The boy smirked again. "Nothing to say now?"

"…Shut up!" Naruto said, and stomped off down the hall. Just when they reached their lockers, the bell rang, causing them both to jump. "H-Hey! That bell's not supposed to ring for another hour!"

"You dobe, it is supposed to ring now. Your internal clock must be set up wrong. And, now you made me miss my entire first class!" the raven haired boy said.

"Well, I didn't ask to escort you around!" Naruto shot back.

"I never wanted to either! And what do you mean, 'escort you around'? You only showed me how to get to my locker!"

"Yeah, well, that's all you deserve!" Naruto said. "You meanie! I'm not self-absorbed!"

"Sure you are. You said you were the most popular guy in the school, yet no one has said hi to you yet," he said.

"Hey, Naruto!" Shikamaru called.

"Ha, ha! See, see?" Naruto said.

The other boy just shook his head.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked the raven haired boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said.

"Oh, sure, you tell him your name, but not me! I gave you a tour, for god's sake!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, yes. A wonderful tour. You showed me how to get down the hall," Sasuke said, sarcastically.

"Oi, Naruto, why were you late?" Shikamaru asked. "Sleep in again?"

"Heh, heh, yeah, I did," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly. "But then, I had to show him to his locker since he's new," Naruto added, casting Sasuke a glare.

"And now, you've got to show me to my next class," Sasuke said.

"No way. Find someone else!" Naruto said, and then, he took off quickly, Shikamaru following him, looking bored.

Sasuke stared after the blonde until he was one among the mass of students and he could no longer see him. Sasuke sighed. He put his book bag in his locker then headed to his next class.

"Class, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He's new to our school this year," Hatake Kakashi said.

Sasuke gave a slight smirk, which all of the girls mistook as a smile and swooned dramatically.

"Well then, where can you sit?" Kakashi said, and he looked around the classroom, trying to ignore the fact that every female was raising their hands and pointing to themselves or to the seat next to them, even if someone was already sitting there. "Aha, we'll put you in the empty seat in the back. Next to Naruto,"

Naruto looked up at the sound of his name and finally noticed that that bastard Sasuke was standing at the front of the room.

"Naruto, Sasuke will be sitting next to you," Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke smirked and took the seat beside him.

"Okay, now that that's settled, we can begin class," Kakashi said and then turned to the board and began writing the lesson.

"Great. The almighty cold bastard has to sit next to me," Naruto mumbled. "Why did he have to be in my class anyway?" Naruto swore under his breath, then turned his attention to his drawing, ignoring his teacher and everyone else in the classroom.

"Oi, Naruto, are you listening?"  
"What?" Naruto drawled, lifting his head from the desk. He turned to face Sasuke staring at him. "Go away, you bastard, I want to sleep," Naruto dug his head into his arms and shut his eyes.

"Get up you dobe," Sasuke said.

"Don't call me a dobe!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Then, he realized that everyone in the class had turned to look at him curiously. Naruto laughed nervously and looked at his desk.

"Nice to see you've awaken, Naruto," Iruka said from the front of the room.

"Sorry, sensei," Naruto apologized.

"You're late this morning and you sleep during my class," Iruka said.

"I'm sorry, sensei! Really, I am!" Naruto pleaded.

"Well, as your punishment, you're going to have the lead role in our play," Iruka said.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't want to be in any play!"

"Too bad," Iruka said. "This year's play, as I was telling the class before you woke up, is Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. So, Naruto, you have just landed yourself the role of Romeo. Congratulations,"

Naruto groaned. "No! No! No! Please, Iruka-sensei! Don't make me be in the play!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I've decided. I rather think you'd do well as the part of Romeo," Iruka said.

"But--"  
"No, buts, Naruto," Iruka said firmly.

"Aw, man," Naruto whined, and slumped down further in his seat as Iruka started talking about the other roles in the play. "This sucks,"

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"I said, don't call me dobe!" Naruto exclaimed, quieter this time.

"Listen, since you were sleeping in our last class too, you probably don't know this, but Kakashi-sensei paired the two of us together for the class project," Sasuke said.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. The class looked at him again, and he quieted down. "No! I don't want to work with you,"

"And, I'd rather not work with you either, but that's just how it is," Sasuke said. "I want a good grade on this project, and you're not going to pull me down. You're going to have to pull your weight. We're going to talk during lunch to figure things out,"

"Hey! Hey! Who do you think you are? Giving me orders like that? I'll figure things out with you when I want to figure things out! And, I can tell you that I will not be figuring things out with you during my lunch time!" Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him. "Fine. We'll work things out after school. I'll wait for you at the parking lot, and don't be late," He stood up as the bell rang and walked out the class.

Naruto seethed after him. _ That bastard. _

Sasuke waited impatiently by his car in the lot after school. _Where was that dumb blonde? I told him not to be late. _ The raven haired boy glanced at his watch again and swore. He'd wasted almost twenty minutes for the boy. What was Naruto thinking? He didn't have enough time to just wait around for him.

"Hey, bastard!" Naruto called, waving as he ran over to Sasuke, who was leaning against his black sports car.

"You damn dobe, you're late twenty minutes," Sasuke said.

"I know, but I had to call my boss and tell him I was going to be late getting to work," Naruto explained.

"And that took you twenty minutes?" Sasuke said, though he was mildly surprised at the blonde's explanation.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't find a phone to use. The classrooms were locked, and then I wandered around the school before remembering that I could have just used the pay phone! But then I didn't have enough money, so I had to go to the office instead," Naruto said, giving a sheepish grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You are a complete baka,"

"Hey!" Naruto said, offended.

"Just shut up, and get in," Sasuke said, motioning to the car, and taking the driver's seat.

Naruto stared at the car for a second before taking the passenger side.

"What's with the hesitation?" Sasuke asked.

"N-Nothing, nothing. I-It's just that I've never been in such an expensive car before," Naruto said, looking extremely wide-eyed, staring around the car with interest. "Is this all yours?"

Sasuke nodded, finding the blonde's shock expression rather amusing. "Ready to go? Or should I give you a tour of the car?"

Naruto blushed a bit, embarrassed. "No, we can go," he said, turning to face and front. As they rolled out of the parking lot, Naruto asked, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"My house. No one's home right now, well except my brother, but he won't bother us. We've got a small collection of history books and the internet and stuff so we can just look things up there for now," Sasuke replied.

"O-Okay," Naruto said, not quite sure how he felt about going to the bastard's home like this. But what could he do? It was just for research, anyway.

"Whoa. This is your _house_?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked, and led the blonde down the front walk. "Yes. This is my house,"

"But it's so big!" Naruto said, staring saucer-eyed, and slack jawed at the gigantic mansion before him.

"Quit gaping and come on!" Sasuke said, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

Naruto snatched his hand back. "Hey, don't pull me like that!"

"But you were just standing there,"

"That's because it's so big!" Naruto said.

"You haven't been in a sports car, and you've never seen a house like this? What do you live in? A hole?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked away and said nothing.

Sasuke noted a somber expression on the blonde's face and wanted to take back his words. He shrugged and led Naruto down the halls towards the study. Opening the door, Sasuke said, "Okay, we'll research in here,"

Naruto whistled they entered. "Enough books? You've got an entire library in here!"

Sasuke looked at him and shook his head. "No. Not a library. Not even close. But, yes, maybe there is a lot,"

"You've got that right," Naruto said.

"Let's just get to work," Sasuke said, setting his backpack at a round table and taking a chair.

Naruto sat beside him. "So, what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well, the project's on a famous western person. Any ideas?"

"Nope. That's why I asked you,"

Sasuke groaned. "Can't you at least act like you want to get a good grade? I told you before that your stupidity isn't going to pull me down,"

"hey! Don't call me stupid, bastard!" Naruto said.

"Fine, dobe,"

"Don't call me that either!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey, what's going on? This is a study, you know!"

Naruto shut up quickly and looked around for the source of the new voice. "Who's that?"

"Brother. Just come out," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Brother?" Naruto said, then he saw a boy coming from behind the shelves who looked almost exactly like Sasuke. "Hey! He's like your twin!" Naruto said, pointing at the new arrival.

"Put your hand down you stupid dobe," Sasuke said. "This is my older brother, Itachi,"

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said, enthusiastically.

"We're researching for a project, Brother." Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Naruto gaped at him. "Can I?"

"You haven't asked him yet, Sasuke? Where did your manners go?" Itachi said.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Yes, Naruto, stay for dinner. And then, Sasuke can take you home," Itachi said.

"Yahoo! Free food!" Naruto said happily. "Thank you,"

"Not a problem. See you later, boys," Itachi said, then walked out the door.

"Hey, hey, your brother's nice! Why aren't you more like that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glared at him as well.

"Okay then, the death glare is back," Naruto mumbled. "Let's just find someone to do the project on, and start researching,"

"The most reasonable thing you've said all day," Sasuke said, pulling a book towards him.

"Hey!" Naruto said indignantly.

Sasuke smirked.

"Are you sure you don't want Sasuke to drop you off?" Itachi asked after dinner.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine. I've got to stop by the store anyway," Naruto said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"All right then," Itachi said.

"Thanks for dinner," Naruto said. "Later Itachi. Bye, bye, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto waved and took off.

"He doesn't seem to like you much, does he?" Itachi asked Sasuke as they headed inside.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Shame you're stuck with someone who hates you as a partner," Itachi continued.

Still Sasuke said nothing.

"He sure is cute though," Itachi said, passing his brother, who'd almost froze in the hallway.

"Oi, Sasuke-bastard, are we working today?" Naruto called to the raven-haired boy.

"Yes. Again. We've been researching after school everyday for four days. And every single day you feel compelled to ask the exact same question even though you know the answer. It's quite annoying, really," Sasuke said, shutting his locker door.

"Hey, Sasuke,"'

"What?"

"Let's go!"

"Why are you so eager to go? Usually you hate researching," Sasuke asked.

"I still do. But it's the weekend. I just want to get working with you over with, so then I can do my Three R's!" Naruto said excitedly, leading the way to the parking lot.

"The Three R's?" Sasuke inquired, staring at Naruto curiously.

The blonde turned to him sharply, looking aghast. "The Three R's! Rest, Relaxation, and Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. "You've never heard of the Three R's? Shame!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and mumbled, "Dobe,"

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto said. "H-Hey, where are you going? Your house is thataway!"

Sasuke sighed. "Itachi's got some thing going on at home. We've got to go to your place. This is the right way, isn't it? You always come from this road in the mornings,"

"Well, yes, bu-but…Why don't we go to the library instead?" Naruto suggested.

"What for? Too many people. It's hard to concentrate," Sasuke countered. "What's your problem?"

"I-It's just that-that my place is a b-big mess! Yeah, it's d-dirty and messy and a-a complete disaster!" Naruto said.

"So? My room's a mess, too. It's not a big deal. We've only ever worked at my house. So, now you've got to play the host," Sasuke said. "Give the directions,"

"B-But-But…Oh, all right. Take a left here," Naruto said, looking glum.

They arrived at a tall apartment building in a few minutes. Naruto led Sasuke inside and up the elevator to the third floor. He opened the door to his room and held it open. "Tada. Home sweet home," Naruto said.

Sasuke caught every drop of sarcasm. He stepped inside and Naruto locked the door behind them.

"Well, here we are," Naruto said.

There was only one big room, where a twin size bed sat against one wall, and few bean-bags were against the other wall. A small T.V. was in the corner. The kitchen was on the left, a small round table with one chair next to it. A closet was on the right next to the bathroom. There were a few small posters on the walls, and a big collage of photos above the bed. The floor was covered with papers, books, clothes, and ramen cups.

"I-I know it's not that great. I-I mean, it's not like your place, but well, yeah…" Naruto let the sentence evaporate into the air.

Sasuke turned to him, trying not to look surprised. "Your parents?"

"Dead,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "Um, let me clean up a big for space and then we can start," He quickly began to run around the place, picking up clothes, stuffing them into the closet; tossing empty ramen cups into the trash; and organizing the mass of papers and books, making a pile next to the bed. "O-Okay, there. Ready?"

"Sure," Sasuke said.

"Sorry, but I only have one chair. We can just work on the floor," Naruto said, sitting down against his bed. He busied himself with taking out notes and books from his backpack, acting as though Sasuke wasn't even there.

All at once, Naruto's attitude made perfect sense. Sasuke wondered why he hadn't realized it before. Naruto felt embarrassed about his apartment. It made sense now why no matter how many times Naruto was in Sasuke's car or over at his house, he always seemed so awed and overwhelmed. Sasuke then remembered his comment the first time Naruto had been over. _Do you live in a hole?_ Sasuke bit his tongue. That had been rude. But, it wasn't like he'd known Naruto lived here, right?

Sasuke turned to Naruto and sighed. "Come on, if we work hard, I-I'll t-treat you to some ramen,"

Naruto looked up quickly, eyes wide with surprise. "You-_You_ will buy me ramen?"

"That's why I just said,"

"…Why?"

"Because I want to, all right. But you won't get any if you don't work today," Sasuke said, with a slight smile.

Naruto grinned widely. "Okay! I'll work!"

Sasuke shook his head and turned to look at his notes.

Awhile later, Sasuke heard Naruto say quietly, "I don't want you to be sorry for me,"

Sasuke tried not to look surprised. "Yeah, well. Who said I was?"

Naruto grunted. "Thanks anyway,"

"Just get to work, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Ahhh! Ramen! My haven!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning childishly. "Yumm! Yumm! Yumm!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's only food,"

"Shh! It'll hear you!"

Sasuke shook his head in utter dismay. "Wow. Just…wow,"

Naruto grinned even more.

"Naruto!"

Said boy looked up and waved. "Hey, Neji! I didn't know you worked here,"

"Started yesterday," Neji replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting my daily dose of ramen!"

"Do you have money to pay?"

"Sasuke's buying!"

Neji turned to Sasuke, looking rather surprised. He stared at him for awhile, pale eyes leveled with dark ones. "I see,"

"Want to join us?" Naruto asked.

"Not today. I've got to work. But another time,"

"Sure," Naruto agreed happily. "Later!"

Neji nodded and walked over to the counter.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm? Oh, Hyuuga, Neji. He's in our drama class," Naruto replied.

"Friend?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"Just wondering,"

"Okay, well, then, are you going to eat that?" Naruto asked, staring hungrily at Sasuke's bowl of steaming ramen.

Sasuke suppressed an unfamiliar urge to laugh. The blonde look so silly and pathetic. Sasuke pushed his bowl over to Naruto. "It's all yours,"

"Ah! Sasuke you're the best!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

In the restaurant, one raven-haired boy smirked, and another scowled angrily from behind the counter.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company. And, some of the lines in this chapter are quote from William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. That play does not belong to me either.

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back! I'm just on a role with this story, I love it. We're getting to some good stuff in this chapter. Well, at least I think so. Okay, I'll just shut up because I have nothing else to say. Please read and review. Yours, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Two**

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Good, good, Sakura," Iruka said to the pink haired girl, who smiled and took her seat. "Next up, Sasuke,"

Sasuke got up from his desk and went down to the front. Iruka handed him the script of Romeo. "Isn't Naruto playing Romeo?"

"Yes, but this is only to see how well you each read the lines and perform. Start at the beginning of scene two," Iruka said.

Sasuke nodded, found the correct page and began to read, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she,"

The entire class stopped reciting their lines and turned to stare at Sasuke in the front who seemed to have transformed from a cold bastard to a soft intelligent actor. The raven-haired boy was performing the lines like a professional. Every work and action was full of heart. The sentences flowed like water down a river. Pronunciation and accuracy were precise and without flaw. The hand movements and actions fell exactly into place with the perfect reading.

When Sasuke finished reading a few paragraphs five minutes later, the stopped ands looked up at the awed expressions on every person in the room. "What?" Sasuke asked, staring at them.

The room was still quiet.

After another few minutes, "Damn! You're good! That was so-so elegant, you sounded like a girl!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Sasuke.

The class burst out in laughter. Sasuke turned an angry shade of red.

"Dobe! Don't say that! I'm not a girl!" Sasuke said angrily.

"I know that! You just performed way too elegantly and gracefully like a girl would be. I think you'd play a better Juliet," Naruto said.

"Naruto. Shut up." Sasuke said.

"What? It's true," Naruto said. "Don't you think so, Neji?"

Neji nodded, and gave a slight smirk. "Completely. Juliet would suit you better, Uchiha,"

"I don't want to hear that from you, Hyuuga!" Sasuke said. He turned to Iruka and said, "I'm done, right? Can I sit down?"

"Y-Yes, go ahead, and, um, good job," Iruka said. He turned to the other directors in the play. "What did you think? That was better than anyone in the last ten years!"

"Yes, he did a great job," Kakashi said, nodding.

"And, Naruto had a good point too," Jiraiya said.

"What? That Sasuke would play a better girl?" Iruka asked, confused and suspicious of the mischievous gleam in the other two's eyes.

"Yes. He even looks somewhat like a girl," Kakashi said. "We should get him to play Juliet,"

"But, Naruto is Romeo. Are we allowed to have two males as opposite roles?" Iruka said.

"Well, if the roles fit their actors, what does it matter? You know that Sasuke was much better than anyone ever, and the way he performed, well, he'd rather be in a girl's dress," Jiraiya said.

"And, how are we going to get him to play Juliet?" Iruka questioned. "You saw him flip out from one little comment by Naruto. If he actually plays the part of the girl…"

"Yes, it will be a problem getting him to accept, what with his and Naruto's complete hatred towards each other. The two of them are always at each other's throats in my class, and if they were to be rehearsing together too…it could end up in disaster," Kakashi replied.

Iruka sighed. "He'll be the last resort. If there's a girl better than him, then she'll get the part,"

"But none of the girls really want to work opposite Naruto, which is a shame, but what can we do? They'd all wished for Sasuke to play Romeo, then finding a Juliet wouldn't have been so hard," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but then the girls that lost the part would kill the one who did, or kill us for not giving them the part," Jiraiya said.

"Then, it's a good thing Naruto's playing Romeo. But, if Sasuke's Juliet…"

"Yes, completely and utter chaos,"

"Oi, dobe, are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked a few days later after school.

"Nope!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"What?" Sasuke said. He turned to face the blonde in full.

Naruto shoved some books into his backpack and said, "I'm not going tonight. I can't,"

"And why the hell not? We have to work on our project, and Iruka-sensei is making me run lines with you for drama class. You are so horrible at performing, I guess I understand why,"

"Well at least I'm not like a girl!" Naruto shot back.

"Shut it with that comment!" Sasuke said. "Now, hurry up so we can go,"

"I told you already, I'm not going. I've got other stuff going on to research with you every day of the week," Naruto said, shutting his locker door. "Sorry, Sasuke-bastard, but you're on your own for the day,"

"Naruto--I-I'll buy you ramen," Sasuke said. It was a pathetic last hope.

Naruto stopped at the mention of ramen, but then shook his head. "Sorry, I'm already getting treated to ramen by someone else today!" Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at him. "What?"

"I'm meeting a friend for ramen, so you don't have to treat me to any," Naruto said.

"Hey! Naruto, are you coming?"

Naruto turned and waved at Neji. "Coming!" he called back. "Sorry, Sasuke-bastard, but I've got to go. Ramen awaits!" He ran off to join Neji.

Sasuke glared after the two boys; he was certain that the dark-haired one had given Sasuke a smirk. Sasuke continued to glare long after they were gone. As he walked to his car, he started wondering why the hell he even cared if Naruto was going to get ramen with Neji. Big deal, right? Neji worked at that restaurant; he's probably getting some discount or something. Sasuke suppressed a laugh. Trust that blonde dobe to try to get cheaper meals. Yes, there wasn't anything wrong with Naruto going with Neji. They were friends, right? But then what was this odd feeling Sasuke was having? He didn't care. He hated that blonde. He hated him.

"Thanks for taking me, Neji," Naruto said. "I didn't know what I was going to do,"

"Not a problem," Neji replied. "You needed a job, and we needed the help,"

"This is great! Now we get to work together! Yahoo! It's so awesome!" Naruto said excitedly, grinning.

Neji could help but smile back slightly.

"H-Hey! Is-Is that a smile?" Naruto exclaimed, staring awed at his face.

Neji blushed a tiny bit, and quickly hid his smile. "What? No-no, it wasn't,"

"Yes it was! Ha! Ha! The great cold Hyuuga smiled!" Naruto said.

Neji shook his head. "Come on, and I'll show you what you've got to do," Neji said.

"I've got to make ramen! I know that!"

"No. You're a waiter,"

"What? But that's no fun!"

"I told you when you wanted the job that you were going to be a waiter. Didn't you hear me?"

"I did, but I forgot!" Naruto said.

"Well, it's too late now. You've already got the job. Now, if you work hard today and don't screw things up, I'll buy you ramen like I promised, got it?" Neji said.

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes! I'll be the best waiter this place has ever seen! Thanks Neji, you're the best!" Naruto grinned and Neji looked away so that Naruto wouldn't see his smile.

"You've got to be one of the worst waiters I've ever seen," Neji said.

"Wah! Don't be so mean. It was my first time. I-I'll get better!" Naruto said.

"Lets see, how many glasses did you break? Ten?"

"Five!"

"And how many times did you get the order wrong?"

"…Three…"

"And how many trays did you drop?"

"One! Only one!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "That still isn't a very good day, Naruto. Keep this up and you'll get fired from here too,"

"But I'm trying! You can't condemn me for that!" Naruto said.

"No, I guess not," Neji said.

Naruto grinned happily.

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard, come on in!"

"Don't call me bastard, dobe,"

"But it fits you. And, don't call me dobe!"

"But it fits you," Sasuke replied, setting his backpack on the floor. "Okay, what first? Run lines, or research?"

"Run lines, I guess," Naruto said. He took our his script and began reading, when Sasuke interrupted. "What?"

"This fell out of your book," Sasuke said, holding up a photograph. Sasuke glared at the picture angrily.

"Oh, thanks! Neji gave that to me today. Now I can put it up on my wall," Naruto said, smiling at the photo of a blonde in uniform, grinning broadly and pulling a rather annoyed looking long raven-haired boy, also in uniform, into the picture. Naruto found a thumb tack and pinned it onto his wall of photos. "There!" he said satisfactorily, still smiling.

Sasuke moved over to look at the photo better. "Isn't that that one restaurant's uniform? Where you at ramen that day?"

"Yep, I work there now!"

"I thought you worked at the hotel," Sasuke said, staring at him.

"I did. But now I work here,"

"Did you quit?"

"Nah. Got fired. But it's okay. It's more fun to work with Neji anyway," Naruto said.

Sasuke cringed. "Is that why you didn't come to research Tuesday?"

"Oh, yeah. I went to get the job,"

"And you gave me that stupid excuse instead? Why didn't you just tell the truth?"

"What's the big deal? You don't really need to know what I do. What do you care?" Naruto looked at him curiously, then shrugged, and began reading his lines.

Sasuke glanced at the picture again and seethed. Suddenly, the gap between them seemed to have made and appearance. Even though the two of them had been spending practically every afternoon working on their projects together, it had never quite occurred to Sasuke that they weren't really…friends. But it wasn't that Sasuke wanted him as a friend. He was just a dumb dobe.

The raven haired boy looked over at Naruto who's face was scrunched up thoughtfully as he read the script. Sasuke suppressed a smile, but then realized what he was doing, he quickly shook his head, trying to get his mind back on track. Who cares if Naruto worked with Neji? They were friends, right? Sasuke didn't really care about Naruto. Just because they worked together, it didn't mean anything. Sasuke didn't need friends. He was fine on his own. Or, that's what he kept telling himself, at least.

"This is all crap!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, brining Sasuke back to reality. "I'm bored. And I can't believe Iruka-sensei is making me do this! Argh!"

"Well, if was your punishment," Sasuke pointed out.

"B-But, it's too hard to understand! And, how am I going to memorize it all for the play? I can't. I won't. I give up. You be Romeo, you're better anyway," Naruto slumped down onto the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Get up, dobe. Sensei told me to teach you, now budge up," Sasuke said.

"No way," Naruto said. "I don't wanna,"

"Naruto--"

His words were cut off by a knock on the door. Sasuke turned to Naruto who was still lying on his bed. "Aren't you getting that?"

Naruto waved a hand. "You answer. I don't wanna get up,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. He opened the door and stared, finding, "Hyuuga,"

Neji looked surprised. "Uchiha. What are you doing answering Naruto's door?"

Sasuke ignored him and turned back to Naruto. "It's Hyuuga,"

"Neji? What are you doing here? Wait. How did you even know I lived here?"

"I asked a friend of yours," Neji replied. "Now, Naruto could you kindly tell your butler here to let me in? He seems to be blocking the door on purpose,"

"Sasuke-bastard, let him in!" Naruto called from the bed.

Sasuke seethed and reluctantly let the Hyuuga in. "You better have a good reason to be here. Naruto and I were studying,"

"Yes, well, I happened to find some ramen at home that I thought Naruto would want, since I didn't need them. So, I brought it over," Neji said.

At the r-word, Naruto sat up quickly. "Neji? You brought ramen?"

"Yes,"

"Ahh! I love you!" Naruto exclaimed, running over and launching himself on the ramen deliverer.

Sasuke cringed at the 'I love you' comment, although he wasn't sure why. He glared at the grinning idiot and the quite smug bastard. "Naruto, we have research and rehearsing to do," Sasuke hissed.

"Aww, can we do that tomorrow? Please?" Naruto begged.

"B-But--"

"I promise to work tomorrow! It's Saturday! Okay, I-I'll give up the Three R's for awhile and we'll work promise!" Naruto said, peering into Sasuke's face with his large blue eyes.

Sasuke tried not to cave, but couldn't help it. "Fine. First thing tomorrow, come over to my house and we'll study, got that?"

"Yes, sir!" Naruto saluted. "Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto gave him a hug, and Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"La-Later," Sasuke managed, trying to hide his surprised and sudden blush. He grabbed his backpack and left.

"What's with you and Uchiha?" Neji asked.

Naruto blinked. "…Nothing…We're just partners,"

"Not friends?"

"He hates me,"

Neji noticed how Naruto didn't say he hated him.

"You seem unusually out of it. Something wrong?"

Sasuke ignored his brother, and focused on his research.

"Why do you always work? It's not good for you, you know,"

"Look who's talking,"

"Why don't you go out ever? Like with friends or on a date?" Itachi inquired.

Sasuke tried to ignore him, but at his words the image of a certain blonde flashed through his mind. Sasuke mentally attacked himself for even thinking of that. He'd told himself before that Naruto meant nothing to him except for being his class partner. They weren't friends; Naruto hated him--his 'Sasuke-bastard' nickname confirmed that. Wait, had he just thought _nickname_? No. It wasn't a nickname, it was just what Naruto called him. Like how Sasuke always called him dobe…Like a nickname…

Sasuke shook his head again. Besides, he wasn't too fond of the loud obnoxious, ramen obsessed blonde anyway. After this project was finished, Sasuke would want nothing to do with him.

"What's with you little blonde buddy? He hasn't been around for awhile," Itachi said.

"Naruto's fine. He had some other stuff going on these few days," Sasuke replied, bitterness in his voice. _That damn Hyuuga…_

"I see," Itachi said, staring curiously at his brother.

"He'll be back tomorrow,"

"Great. Have him over for lunch or dinner, Sasuke. That kid's just so-so…cute, I guess,"

Sasuke lowered his head to hide a creeping blush. He knew very well how cute and childish Naruto could be. He saw it everyday. How excited Naruto got over ramen. How easily he showed his emotions for practically everyone and everything. How he could affect someone's decision with those big blue puppy dog eyes. He knew how Naruto's clumsiness and happy attitude could even make the most coldest stone on the block turn into watery mush.

"Now, what's that look, I wonder?" Itachi said slyly, noticing an odd expression that had never been on his brother's face before.

Sasuke was genuinely smiling.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not in any way own Naruto and Company and Romeo and Juliet.

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back with chapter three. I LOVE this chapter! It's so fun! Some SasuNaru fluffy stuff in this chapter. At least that's what I think it is…? Well then, I'll be off! Until next time, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Three**

"RISE AND SHINE, SASUKE-BASTARD!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke almost fell over at the impact of noise. "What the hell, Naruto?" he said, staring at the blonde as though he'd gone nuts. "It's only nine in the morning, what are you doing here?"

Now Naruto looked at Sasuke as though he'd gone nuts. "What do you mean? You told me to be here first thing!" Naruto said.

Sasuke ignored him for the moment and motioned him inside his bedroom. "Who let you in, anyway?"

"Your brother. He's so nice! I had breakfast with him before coming to wake you," Naruto said.

"You didn't strike me as an early riser," Sasuke said.

"I'm not. I told you before about my Three R's. Rest is number one! But, I thought you'd get pissed if I was late, so I decided to be early instead," Naruto replied. "And, come to think of it, you didn't strike me as a late sleeper," Naruto added, seeing Sasuke's disheveled appearance.

Sasuke groaned. "I'm not. I was up late reading some books and I just couldn't get up this morning," he said, heading for his closet to get a shirt.

"Hey, you know what? When you wake up in the morning, you look like a normal person!" Naruto said randomly.

Sasuke turned quickly to hide his blush. "W-What does that mean?"

"Nothing. I just noticed that you look, well, human, I guess,"

"Oh, so I'm not human?"

"You know what I mean,"

Sasuke shook his head. "Whatever. Go down to the study and I'll meet you there,"

"Nah. Let's work in here today," Naruto said.

Sasuke blushed again. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. I-It's just more comfortable in here, I guess," Naruto said, looking around at the room. It wasn't as grand as he would have thought. There was a full size bed against the opposite wall in the middle. Windows on the right with window seats. By the windows was a small writing desk with a laptop and chair. A closet was on the left next to a door that led to the bathroom. There was nothing on the walls and the room was perfectly clean.

"Wait--" Sasuke began, but Naruto had already sat down at the bed and was looking around the room again.

"Yeah. I like it in here. Let's work in your room," Naruto said. "Is is all right with you?"

Sasuke looked at him and after a moment sighed. "Fine, fine. Just let me go shower and change,"

"All right!" Naruto said enthusiastically. He pulled his backpack onto his lap and began digging through it.

Sasuke gave him one last glance before entering the bathroom.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Sasuke read. He looked up at the bored Naruto. "Your turn. Read it just like I did,"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said dully, standing up and holding the script before him. "Okay…See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O that I were a mitten on that hand, so that I could touch her face! Why can't they just say it like that?"

"Because it's not proper English. Now, quit changing the script. Read it for real this time! Say this…I take thee at they word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized: Henceforth I never will be Romeo," Sasuke said. "That's simple enough, just say it,"

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be a new person! I will never be Romeo! OW! Hey!" Naruto yelled, turning to glare at Sasuke. He picked up the raven-haired boy's script and chucked it back at him.

Sasuke caught it easily and glared at him as well.

"What the hell was that for, teme!" Naruto yelled.

"For being a complete baka!" Sasuke shot back. "Can't you be serious for once in your life?"

"No! Not when I'm quoting Shakespeare! It's boring!" Naruto whined.

"But you're the lead in the play! What would make you work? Other than ramen!" Sasuke added quickly.

Naruto put on a thoughtful face, then he grinned slyly. "Only if you pretend to be Juliet while we practice," he said mischievously.

Sasuke blushed out of anger. "What! No way in hell am I doing that!"

"But it's the only way. Please? Come on, no one's here! No one will see you!"

"You will!"

"I won't tell anyone!"

"No,"

"Please, Sasuke!"

"I said no, Naruto. I'm not going to pretend to be Juliet. I am not going to be a girl," Sasuke said firmly.

"Wahh! Sasuke, you're no fun!" Naruto said. "If you don't play Juliet then I'm leaving,"

Naruto was at the door within a second and just before he walked out Sasuke called back to him. Naruto turned around, grinning, "So, you'll do it?" he asked.

Sasuke looked about ready to shot something. "Yes, fine. Only because we've got researching to do afterward so you can't leave,"

"Yahoo! This'll be great!" Naruto exclaimed. "Okay, let's start at line…um 90! Okay…" Naruto walks over and grabs Sasuke's hand.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said quickly, trying not to blush.

"It says to hold your hand!" Naruto said. "Quit being so edgy, I'm not going to bite you,"

Sasuke glared at him.

"Um…If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentler sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss,"

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Sasuke muttered, trying to shake the thought of Naruto talking about his lips. Then, he held the script up so he could see and began reciting, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this: for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss,"

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,"

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,"

"Saint's do not move, though grant for prayers sake,"

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Naruto then realized that he was supposed to kiss Juliet's hand. Sighing, he lifted Sasuke's hand and kissed it.

Sasuke blushed completely, however, Naruto was too focused now to notice.

Naruto continued, "Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged,"

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Sasuke said.

"Sin from my lips. O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again," Naruto sighed. Kissing Juliet _again_? And, wait…this time on the…_lips_? Naruto looked up at Sasuke quickly, who had also realized the same thing. "A-Ah, um…"

Sasuke said nothing, just tried not to blush more.

"J-Just for p-practice…okay?" Naruto said, taking a step closer.

Sasuke stared at him in surprise. "W-Wait, Naruto--" he began when Naruto's face was about an inch away from his own.

Just then the door swung open and, "Hey, boys!" came ringing through the doorway.

Naruto and Sasuke both spun around to see the intruder. "ITACHI!" they yelled.

"Whoa, woops! Ah, didn't know I was interrupting something," Itachi said, staring at the younger boys with amusement.

Naruto and Sasuke both blushed furiously. "We-We weren't--nothing was going on!" they exclaimed.

"We were just rehearsing!" Naruto said.

"For the play!" Sasuke said.

"There's no reason to explain to me! I understand _everything_!" Itachi said. He turned to leave, and said, "Oh yeah, if you want something to eat for a snack, we've got ramen downstairs," He left.

For a few minutes, all was complete silence in the room. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto would look at the other. They were staring at the walls opposite them, and blushing madly. Then, Naruto said quietly, "…Did he say ramen?"

"Ahhh…the world's ultimate food," Naruto said.

"You are extremely odd. I told you before, it's just food," Sasuke said.

"So what? It's my favorite!"

"No. It's your obsession," Sasuke said.

"Don't you have an obsession?" Naruto asked.

"None," Sasuke replied. "At least nothing like you and ramen. That stuff's not good for you, you know,"

"But it's so good!" Naruto countered.

"How'd you get so hooked on ramen anyway? Completely by accident or something?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Uh-uh. My dad. One day when I was like five, he took me out for like a father-son dinner, and we had ramen. That was my first time ever, and I've loved it since,"

Sasuke noticed how happy Naruto suddenly looked. He figured it was more the memory than the actual ramen that was making him act that way. "That's nice,"

"Yep! It was a really cool day too! We went out to a park, played some games, went to a movie and of course had ramen. One of my greatest memory of my dad," Naruto said.

"How did--"

"I don't really remember. I wasn't there for one thing. I was with a friend for the night, and my parents went out for a little romantic dinner. They never came back. Car crash," Naruto said.

"I-I…sorry," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Hey! I didn't know you even _knew_ that word! The almighty Uchiha Sasuke actually breaks down and says sorry!" Naruto exclaimed. Then, he hung his head and sighed. "I told you before not to be sorry for me,"

Sasuke smirked. "And I told you that I wasn't,"

"Well, I just told you about my folks, so now it's your turn. What about your parents? I've never seen them around here," Naruto said.

"Yeah, well, they're both business people and they travel a lot, so it's just Itachi and me. Our family owns a line of hotels across the county, so they're gone most of the time. Itachi and I look after the ones in this area," Sasuke explained.

Naruto nodded. Then, he stopped and looked up at Sasuke. "Wait. Do you mean that the hotel here, where I used to work, you _own_ it?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, we do," Sasuke replied simply.

"WHAT? For the past year I've been working for you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, not exactly, but technically, yes, I guess you have," Sasuke said. "I was your boss, so you've got to listen to me," Sasuke smirked.

"Damn," Naruto said. "W-Wait a second!" Naruto pointed at him. "I don't work for you anymore! Haha! Take _that_!"

Sasuke just shook his head.

"And another thing! I was fired! So someone in your management is stupid! They fired me!" Naruto said.

"No, they were smart," Sasuke said. "What's your problem? I thought you liked working at the restaurant,"

"I do. I'm just saying, that's all," Naruto said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said. "So, are you done? We can go back and-and study or-or r-rehearse," Sasuke mentally prayed that Naruto decided on studying. He wasn't sure if he could handle playing Juliet anymore; especially not with Naruto being so intense and serious. Sasuke wasn't sure what emotions he was feeling, but he felt that he'd rather do without them.

"Um, let's study. I think we've got enough rehearsing done for one day," Naruto said.

"All right then, let's go," _Thank god. _

"All right class, listen up while we announce the roles you will be playing in Romeo and Juliet," Iruka said the following Monday. "Please write down your character so you do not forget, and no there is no switching of roles unless we say so,"

"Okay. Our number one role of Romeo Montague goes to Naruto," Kakashi said.

Naruto groaned loudly and the class laughed.

"There is still a bit of a debate going on for the role of Juliet Capulet, so we'll tell you about that later," Iruka said.

"Neji will be playing the part of Paris, Juliet's suitor," Jiraiya said. "Shikamaru, you have the role of Montague, and Ino will be your wife, Lady Montague,"

"Lady Capulet is played by Sakura, and her husband, Capulet, will be Lee," Iruka said.

"Kiba, you're part is that of Benvolio, Romeo's friend. And, Romeo's other friend Mercutio will be Shino," Jiraiya said.

"The part of Tybalt is played by Gaara, and Tybalt's friend Petruchio is Kankuro. Friar Lawrence will be Chouji, and Juliet's nurse is Hinata," Kakashi said.

"Some of the other roles we will have to fill in later. But for now that is what we have," Iruka said. "And, yes, there are a few of you who I haven't given a role to. Just be patient and we'll hopefully find something out by the end of the class. Right now, just get with a partner and practice your lines,"

Naruto yawned and stretched. He turned to Sasuke and said, "So, apparently you're a nobody in the play, eh?"

"Seems that way," Sasuke replied.

"Who do you want to be?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as I have a male role," Sasuke replied.

"Hey, do you--"

"Naruto, want to run lines with me?" Neji asked, suddenly making his way over.

Sasuke looked up quickly and glared at the Hyuuga who'd just arrived. Neji met his glared evenly.

Naruto looked at Neji. "Sure, I guess," he said with a shrug. "Sasuke, what about you?" Naruto asked, turning to the other boy.

But before Sasuke could get a word out, Neji said, "Uchiha does not have a part. He would just be in the way of our practicing,"

"O-Oh…okay then," Naruto said. "We can practice later, Sasuke. Why don't you go ask sensei for your part now?"

Sasuke nodded and stood. He gave Neji one last glare before heading down to met the teachers.

"But what else can we do?" Jiraiya said. "There weren't any girls good enough for the part of Juliet. Sasuke is our last hope,"

"Yes but, two males starring opposite one another? I don't believe they'd agree to that," Iruka said. "How would we convince Sasuke in the first place? I don't know of any male who'd willingly volunteer for a female role,"

"There's nothing else we can do, Iruka," Kakashi said. "Either it's Sasuke or we call off the entire play,"

"But there are still two girls left--TenTen or Temari--"

"You know as well as I that neither girl is fit for that part,"

"But--"

"It will be hard. It will end up in utter disaster. It pay lead to our early deaths, but it's our only hope,"

Iruka sighed. "You're right. I know it. But, still…how will we convince Sasuke?"

"We'll worry about that later, let's just announce the role of Juliet as Sasuke," Jiraiya said.

"But what about Temari and TenTen?"

"I suppose we could have one of them play Prince Escalus. Maybe TenTen,"

"And Temari?"

"We could dress her up as the apothecary,"

"Yes that'll do. Announce it now,"

"Okay then…" Iruka said, standing up. He looked around at the students for Sasuke, and found him walking down the steps towards them. "Maybe we should ask him in private first,"

"Just say it, Iruka!"

"Class!" Iruka said quickly. The students stopped talking and turned to face the front. "Okay, we have decided the roles for the remaining people. TenTen will play the part of Prince Escalus, and Temari we have you playing the apothecary,"

"What about Juliet!" Naruto yelled. "Who am I playing opposite against?"

"Um…well, t-this was a t-tough decision…" Iruka said awkwardly. "We-We felt that there could only be one-one person g-good enough for this part…"

"AND?" the class practically demanded.

"Juliet will be played by Sasuke," Iruka finished quickly.

Silence for a long time.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled, along with Naruto.

"I've got to be a _girl_?"

"I've got to play against _him_? He's a boy!"

Iruka shook his head. "The two of you down here now. Since the bell's rung, the rest of you can go," The rest of the class filed out, the boys stifling laughter, the girls all seemed shocked.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the teachers and practically glared at the three of them.

"What's the meaning of this? I don't want to play a girl!" Sasuke said.

"And I don't want to be Romeo against him! Juliet's supposed to be a girl! It's a romance! I can't be doing mushy love scenes with a boy!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke rounded on him. "This is all your fault! You're the one who said I sounded like a girl, and now they've got it in their heads that I'd make a better Juliet!"

"What! T-This isn't my fault! I just said the truth! It-It's your fault for sounding like a girl in the first place!" Naruto said heatedly.

"Why you dumb dobe, don't blame this on me!"

"Don't call me a dobe, you bastard!"

"BOYS!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other once more before turning to face Iruka.

"Now, listen. This had nothing to do with Naruto's comment--"

"HA! I told you!"

"--The three of just feel that the other girls did not perform as well as needed for the part of Juliet. Sasuke, since you seem to have a higher level of performing, you were chosen to play the elegant role of Juliet. There is nothing wrong with you playing a female role. As it was, back when this play was first brought out, the entire cast was male,"

"I don't care about that! Sensei, I will not play the part of Juliet. I refuse,"

"Well Sasuke, that is your choice, but be warned that if you do refuse, you will fail," Kakashi said.

"This play is sort of like a final for this class. If you don't participate, you will fail," Jiraiya said.

"B-But can't I have another part?" Sasuke practically begged.

"Sorry, but no. You're role is that of Juliet. Take it or leave it," Iruka said.

"Sasuke-teme, don't take it! Don't take it! I don't want to have to k-ki-kiss a g-guy…that's just weird!" Naruto said.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke snapped. He turned to the three teachers and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow," Then, abruptly, he grabbed his stuff and bolted out the door.

"Naruto," Iruka said, getting the blonde's attention. "Get him to agree to the play,"

"What? Why should I do that? I don't want to be in the play with him if he's Juliet. That-That's just all wrong! Two guys shouldn't have the opposite roles," Naruto said.

"Just do it, Naruto, okay?" Iruka said.

Naruto grunted and walked out the door, mumbling.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** Romeo and Juliet belongs to Shakespeare. Naruto and Company belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This crazy story line belongs to SilverRose88.

**Author's Note:** I have come to deliver the next chapter! Yahoo! God! I LOVE this chapter! Big fat emphasis on the word LOVE. It's sooo fun and full of fluff! I had such an awesome time writing this that I kept smiling. I think people thought I was insane the way I was grinning. But then again, maybe I am insane! Mwahaha. Okay then! I'll let you read this on your own. Have fun, please review, and see ya all later! SilverRose88.

**Chapter Four**

"What are you going to do, Naruto? Sasuke's Juliet and you're Romeo. Don't you have a problem with that?" Shikamaru asked during lunch.

"Yes, I have a problem with it!" Naruto exclaimed. "How can I play opposite that bastard? It's insane,"

"If only Sasuke was Romeo and I was Juliet, then everything would be perfect!" Sakura said dreamily.

"Ha! You, Juliet? That would be a disaster!" Ino said.

"Ino, you pig! You aren't any better either!" Sakura said.

The girls began bickering about which one Sasuke liked better and who deserved him. The boys at the table just shook their heads.

"What's so great about that bastard anyway?" Naruto demanded.

"Don't call him a bastard, Naruto!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Sasuke-kun isn't a bastard! He's wonderful!" Ino said.

"Ooh, look, he's on his way over here right now!" Sakura said. "He probably wants to ask me out!"

"No! He's going to ask me out!" Ino said.

The girls began waving and batting their eyelashes in Sasuke's direction, but the raven-haired boy ignored them both completely.

Instead, he walked straight to Naruto and said, "Oi, dobe, we've got to talk," Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at him. "No way! I'm eating lunch!"

"Just come on!" Sasuke said, and grabbed the boy's collar and dragged him off.

"Ah, teme! Let me go!"

"Will you just shut up, we've got to talk," Sasuke said, letting Naruto go, and turning to face him.

"About what?"

"We have to talk to sensei about this mess after school. I don't want to be Juliet and you won't play Romeo opposite me. We've got to convince them," Sasuke said.

"All right, I'm in," Naruto said instantly.

"Good," Sasuke said with relief. "Meet you after school,"

"But I can't stay long. I have work tonight,"

"…With Hyuuga?"

"Yeah…with Neji. Something wrong?" Naruto asked, confused.

"No, nothing. After school, and don't be late!" Sasuke said and quickly took off.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"To what do we owe this visit?" Kakashi said.

"I'm assuming it's got to do with your roles," Jiraiya said.

"But we told you there will be no changing parts," Iruka said.

"So, technically you're wasting your time," Kakashi said.

"And not to mention ours," Jiraiya added.

"There's nothing wrong with you two playing opposite roles," Iruka said. "It would only be for one play,"

"And it's very important to your grade, remember," Jiraiya said.

"I don't think you want to damage your chances of getting an A," Kakashi said.

"And what will the rest of the class do? Everyone else is very happy with their roles. No one else has come with complaints," Iruka said.

"If you two drop out, then we have no Romeo and Juliet, and therefore we don't really have a play, especially since the play is about Romeo and Juliet and nothing else," Kakashi said.

"B-But--"

"Now, now, Naruto, let us talk. You've already said enough,"

"I HAVEN'T SAID A DAMN THING! LET ME TALK!" Naruto yelled.

"Now, what did I just say?" Kakashi said.

"The three of us honestly believe that you two are the perfect pair to play the lead roles. Naruto, after some training, will fit easily into the role of Romeo, I'm sure of it," Iruka said.

"And Sasuke has the elegancy and poise needed to play Juliet," Jiraiya said.

"So, you see that there's no changing our minds at all," Kakashi said.

"We want you two to play Romeo and Juliet. If you don't, then you fail," Iruka said.

"Can't I have a different role, please? And still be in the play?" Sasuke begged.

The three shook their heads. "Sorry, but no,"

"This is just how it is,"

"It's all been decided,"

"Even the principal has agreed to your roles,"

"And she's quite keen to watch the final outcome,"

"So, why don't you do us all a favor--"

"--and just accept the fact--"

"--that you have no way out of this,"

"B-Bu-But!" Naruto and Sasuke stammered. "WE DON'T WANT TO!"

"Too bad, too sad," Kakashi said.

"Remember to practice your lines tonight," Iruka said, opening the door.

"And, we'll see you tomorrow," Jiraiya said, ushering them out.

"Bye!" the three of them said, waving and then before Sasuke or Naruto could say another word, they shut the door on their faces and locked it.

Slowly, the two turned to each other and then hung their heads.

"That couldn't have gone any better," Sasuke mumbled as they walked down the hall.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei! They're the ones behind this I know it! Iruka-sensei usually wouldn't go along with something like this so easily," Naruto said.

"Now-Now, we're actually stuck--"

"--playing Romeo and-and Juliet…"

They looked at each other briefly before turning away and blushing.

"Hey Neji, what's up?" Naruto greeted later that afternoon.

"Nothing. And you?"

"Same. Well, there's one thing. Sasuke and I tried talking to the teachers, but they wouldn't change the roles. So now Sasuke and I are stuck and Juliet and Romeo," Naruto said bitterly.

Neji stared at him. "So-So, Uchiha is playing Juliet for sure now?"

"Yeah. Doesn't that stink? How am I going to do mushy love scenes with that bastard?" Naruto said.

"Yes, how?" Neji said, growing angry. Naruto and Uchiha as Romeo and Juliet? With l-love scenes…He would never let that happen!

"Oh well. I don't want to think about that right now. Let's just get to work," Naruto said.

"Naruto, would you like to rehearse together after our shifts?" Neji asked quickly.

Naruto turned to him and nodded. "I was going to work with Sasuke, but I'll work with you today instead. I really don't want to be anywhere near the bastard right now,"

"Good," Neji said. "My house or yours?"

"We can go to mine," Naruto said with a shrug.

"All right then," Neji said, and gave the slightest of smiles. "Now, let's get to work,"

"You put that stupid picture on your wall?" Neji said, staring at Naruto's collage of photos.

"Of course I did! I love taking pictures and being in pictures. Since I took that photo, I want it on my wall," Naruto said.

"Whatever," Neji said. "Let's begin. Um, act five, scene three, when Paris and Romeo fight in the tomb,"

"Okay dokey," Naruto said, flipping to the correct page. "You start,"

"This is that banished haughty Montague that murdered my love's cousin--with which grief it is supposed the fair creature died--and here is come to do some villainous shame to the dead bodies: I will apprehend him--" Neji took a step closer to Naruto as the script said. "Stop they unhallowed toil, vile Montague! Can vengeance be pursued further than death? Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee. Obey and go with me, for thou must die,"

"I must indeed, and therefore come I hither. Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man. Fly hence and leave me. Think upon these gone; let them affright thee. I beseech thee, youth, put not another sin upon my head by urging me to fury; O be gone!…A madman's mercy did thee run away,"

"I do defy the conjuration, and apprehend thee for a felon here,"

"Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee, boy!" Naruto said, then he turned and grabbed a ruler from his backpack and held it out at Neji. "We fight!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Finally, some good scenes!"

Neji smirked, took out his own ruler, set aside his script and faced Naruto. "We fight!" he said, and then stepped closer to Naruto, raising his 'sword.'

Naruto dropped his script and stepped backwards, then took a strike and Neji's sword. "Take that, and that!" Naruto said, swinging his sword around.

Neji hit his ruler against Naruto's and said, "One must not fight like a barbarian. Tis not the way,"

"And one must not stop in the midst of battle!" Naruto exclaimed, then slammed his ruler hard against Neji's, but the dark haired boy held on.

"Ha, you need more strength than that to defeat me boy," Neji said with another smirk. "I am the mighty Paris and you shall die!"

"But I am the great Romeo and you will perish!" Naruto said, swinging at Neji.

Neji blocked the move with his ruler, then spun a few feet out of the way.

"I charge at thee!" Naruto yelled, running towards Neji.

"You need to learn proper English before you can learn to fight," Neji said with a shake of his head.

"Do not look away from your opponent!" Naruto said, then once again, slammed his makeshift sword against Neji's and this time it flew out of the other boy's hand and landed on the bed. "Aha! Take that good sir!"

"Hn," Neji said, slowly beginning to back towards the bed to retrieve his weapon.

"Not so fast!" Naruto said, and then he launched himself onto Neji, sending both of them flying backwards on top of the bed. Neji, on the bottom, was staring to blush madly, while Naruto was practically straddling the raven haired boy's waist. "I told thee before that you shall perish!" And then Naruto held his sword above Neji's chest, ready to strike when the door suddenly opened.

Both boys on the bed turned to look at the intruder standing transfixed in the doorway.

"SASUKE-TEME, what are you doing here!" Naruto yelled loudly, not moving an inch from his position on top of Neji.

Sasuke stared at what he'd just walked in on. _N-Naruto…on-on top of H-Hyuuga…?_ Sudden white hot anger shot up Sasuke's spine and he clenched his fists at his sides, glaring at the pair on the bed. Naruto looked absolutely oblivious to the position he was in, whereas Neji looked flushed, and smug at the same time. And this only increased Sasuke's boiling anger. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his voice cool.

"I asked you first!" Naruto said, pointing at Sasuke with his ruler.

"I wanted to know why you didn't show up for rehearsal at my house. I went by the restaurant, but they said you'd already left. So I came here, but you didn't answer the call to open the door. Someone was passing by, and they let me in. And, you left your door open. So, there you go, that's why I'm here," Sasuke explained. "Now, it's your turn,"

"We were rehearsing," Naruto replied simply. "The fight scene,"

"Fight scene?" Sasuke repeated. _That explains the rulers…but not that position you're in! Damn that Hyuuga if he did anything! _Sasuke stopped his thoughts abruptly, wondering where they were coming from. He-He wasn't angry. No. And he wasn't j-jealous. Of course not. Then, what the hell were these stupid feelings and these stupid thoughts? Sasuke shook his head. "Why didn't you call to tell me you were studying with Hyuuga instead?"

"Woops! I-I sort of forgot!" Naruto laughed.

"You forgot?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Sorry, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto said. "B-But you can join us if you want. We're finished with this scene anyway,"

Sasuke stared momentarily at the two on the bed. _If I'm here then_…then, what? Who cared what Naruto and Neji did? It wasn't any of his concern. But if he was there then… "Fine, I'll stay," Sasuke said.

Naruto let out a cheer. Neji's smug expression faded. Sasuke smirked.

"Welcome to--oh, hey Sasuke-bastard! What brings you here?" Naruto said cheerfully behind the ordering counter.

"Nothing in particular, dobe," Sasuke replied.

"Quit calling me dobe!" Naruto said heatedly.

"Stop yelling and tell me what's good here,"

"Ramen!"

"Other than that!"

"Beats me. Here's a menu. You choose," Naruto said, and handed him a menu.

"Don't need one. I just want some green tea. I'm going a few minutes," Sasuke said.

"Why come if you don't eat anything?" Naruto asked.

"I came to see you,"

"What!"

"To remind you that we're studying tonight. Itachi's invited you for dinner too, so don't be late,"

"I was gonna have dinner with Neji tonight," Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him. "You're coming over, all right? We've already got a meal ready. And you had dinner with Hyuuga yesterday. We have to study, so you're coming,"

"Fine, fine, Sasuke-teme. I'll be there after my shift,"

"Good," Sasuke put his cup down and stood. "Don't be late,"

"You're late,"

Naruto laughed nervously, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry," he said.

"Just get inside," Sasuke said, shaking his head. He then led the way to the dining room. "Since you lost your sense of time, we'll eat first,"

"Hey! I said sorry! Quit hanging it over my head. I got caught up at work," Naruto said.

"…By what?"

"Neji,"

"What?"

"He got mad that I had to go study because I'd promised him we'd have dinner and rehearse," Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked. _Take that, Hyuuga,_ he thought silently, feeling quite pleased.

"Ah, so Romeo has finally decided to grace us with his presence," Itachi said when they entered the dining room.

"Hey, Itachi," Naruto said with a wave.

"Come on you two and sit down," Itachi said.

Naruto and Sasuke took two seats facing Itachi. A elderly woman walked in with a tray of foods, and set them out on the table before them.

Naruto watched wide-eyed at everything, and when the servant left, he exclaimed, "You have a _servant_!"

Itachi turned to him curiously. "You've been around here for almost four weeks, and you haven't noticed that?"

"No! I mean, I've never seen one ever!" Naruto said. "How many do you have?"

"Only five," Sasuke said. "They are people who needed employment. We don't really need maids and things, but our parents hired them anyway,"

"Whoa…" Naruto said. "I wish I could have a maid! It'd sure help to keep my place clean,"

Sasuke looked at him almost somberly, but then turned when Naruto glanced his way. "Now, quit staring at everything like that, and eat. You look as though you've never seen food before,"

"Well, I haven't seen this much mood before me in a long time," Naruto replied, but then began taking some small bites of rice and chicken. "Very good!"

Itachi nodded. "I'll be sure to tell our cook,"

"You have a _cook_?" Naruto said. "Neat!"

Sasuke smirked at him.

Itachi saw the gesture and turned to Naruto. "Can you help me with something? Sasuke has told me that you are playing Romeo in your drama class, but no matter what, he won't tell me who he is playing," Itachi said.

Sasuke turned to him sharply and glared. "Itachi! Don't bring that up!" Sasuke said. Then, he glared at Naruto. "Tell him and you--"

"He plays Juliet!"

"--die…Do you not get it when someone's issuing a threat!" Sasuke shouted. "I told you not to tell him!"

"Who cares? He'd find out anyway," Naruto said with a shrug.

Itachi stifled laughter. "Sasuke…you're playing Juliet?"

"I didn't ask for that part!" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm sure you didn't," Itachi said, staring at his brother and the blonde. "Then what was with that scene I interrupted a while ago?"

Sasuke blushed, and Naruto also turned a bit pink. "W-Well…that was…um…rehearsal," Sasuke said.

"And you were Juliet I presume?"

"Just drop it, all right?" Sasuke said heatedly and then began eating again, staring fixedly at his plate.

"Are you going to come see the play?" Naruto asked Itachi after a moment's silence.

"I'll have to now, won't I? With Sasuke as Juliet and you as Romeo. This is one play I would never miss," Itachi replied. "Maybe you should give me a sneak preview tonight,"

"No!" Sasuke said instantly. "We're not doing anything. You'll just have to wait like everyone else,"

"Aw, why not Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "It'll just be more practice anyway,"

"I said no, and I mean no," Sasuke said. "Besides, knowing him, he'll want to see us perform that-that _one_ scene. Do you want to practice that scene right now?"

"No, thank you," Naruto said immediately. "Sorry, Itachi, but you'll have to wait,"

"Yes, well, I understand that you two would rather practice your love scenes in private anyway," Itachi said slyly and Naruto and Sasuke blushed lightly, making Itachi smirk at them.

Sasuke stood quickly. "Are you done? Then let's go,"

"B-But I'm not done!" Naruto said.

"Bring the food with you! We've got to start now," Sasuke said, desperate to get away from his brother.

"Are you _that_ eager to rehearse your scenes, Sasuke? I thought you didn't like being Juliet. But, I guess I was wrong. Then again, who wouldn't mind being Juliet opposite Naruto?" Itachi said as Sasuke reached the door.

Sasuke froze momentarily, then angrily stormed out the dining room. Naruto, who'd been preoccupied with his food, hadn't heard anything Itachi had just said, and followed Sasuke slowly to his room on the next floor.

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day: it was the nightingale, and not the lark…Believe me, love, it was the nightingale,"

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn; no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace and severing clouds in yonder east…I must be gone and live, or stay and die," Naruto read. He stopped and looked up. "What the hell am I saying?"

Sasuke sighed. "You truly are a baka, aren't you? Don't you understand any of this?"

"Hey, I'm not stupid! I know they're talking about birds!" Naruto said.

"What about the birds?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stared at him with a blank look on his face. "They heard the call of a bird and Juliet believes it is the nightingale, telling them it's still night and they can spend more time together. But, Romeo says that it's a lark, signaling that dawn is on it's way, and that he needs to leave before they get caught,"

"Ooohh," Naruto said. "Then, why didn't they just say that?"

"Because they wanted to make people like you suffer," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hey! Why're you so mean?" Naruto said childishly.

Sasuke just shook his head and didn't reply.

"Okay, let's try another scene. How about the death scenes? Those won't be too hard," Naruto said.

"All right. We'll start right after you fight with Paris. Now you enter the tomb and I'm just laying here," Sasuke laid down on the bed, holding his script about him. "Start,"

Naruto looked at his lines. "Whoa! I've got this huge paragraph to read! Screw that, we'll skip it,"

"You're going to have to learn it eventually,"

"Key word there is _eventually_, not right now," Naruto said. "I'll start at line 110...Will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world--wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last; arms, take your last embrace; lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death," Naruto paused then stared at Sasuke, "How wrong does it sound taking about you _lips_ when you're a guy?"

"Oh, shut it, and keep reading," Sasuke snapped, although he'd been thinking the exact same thing. It sounded wrong, it sounded odd, but…Sasuke sort of liked it. He wasn't sure why he felt that way. It wasn't like he wanted Naruto to say stuff like that to him; it was just this feeling in his gut that he couldn't shake off not matter how hard he tried. Sasuke liked hearing Naruto's voice when he got into the role of Romeo. His seriousness and intensity made the usually happy-go-lucky boy sound more mature and se-- Sasuke immediately put up walls to block that train of thought from finishing it's track. _No, no, no_. He wasn't thinking that! No way had that word ever been in his mind referring to Naruto. _No, no, no. _ Sasuke was _NOT_ thinking s-sexy! …Nope. No way. Sasuke shook his head violently, shaking the thought away to the little cavern in the back of his mind.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, looking at him curiously. "You're shaking like mad,"

Aware that Naruto was talking, Sasuke stopped his messed up thought process, and ceased shaking his head. He looked up into the blonde's blue eyes…Such blue eyes…_No! No!_ Sasuke mentally screamed. "I-I'm f-fine," he managed.

"Okay, then, I'll continue," Naruto replied. He cleared his throat and read," Come, bitter conduct; come unsavory guide; thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark. Here's to my love," Naruto pretended to take a drink of the poison, "O true apothecary: thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die," Naruto froze, and Sasuke did as well. "W-What? Am-Am I supposed to ki-kiss you now or something?"

"Don't ask me! How should I know?"

"B-But it says to, so-so I guess I-I'm supposed to…" Naruto said quietly. "S-Should I? I-I mean, we'll have to, b-but…"

"Just make up your mind. I don't care!" Sasuke snapped. He felt his heart begin to pound and wondered why he was feeling so apprehensive.

"Um, um…don't leave it up to me!" Naruto said. "F-Fine! I'll just do it! Argh!"

_He-He's actually going to do it?_ Sasuke thought, then stared up as Naruto leaned over him, lowering his face to his own. Then, Sasuke felt soft warm lips meet against his own in a gentle kiss. Sasuke felt his heart begin to race uncontrollably, and his mind was reveling in the sudden sensations this simple meeting of the lips created.

A moment later, Naruto pulled away and stared.

Sasuke stared back, trying not to blush or look too surprised.

Then, Naruto dropped to the ground with a thud.

Sasuke bolted up and looked at the heap on the floor. "Naruto? Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm dead, remember? It's your turn," Naruto mumbled.

"Right. Um…The friar's talking with Balth'sar, then okay…O comfortable Friar, where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be: And there I am. Where is my Romeo? Now, blah, blah…What's here a cup, closed in my true love's hand. Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I shall kiss they lips: Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative," Sasuke stopped and stared at Naruto. "Not again…" he said.

"Just get it over with," Naruto said.

Sasuke blushed. _Doesn't any of this bother him? Is my heart the only one freaking out here?_ Sasuke sighed, then softly bent over and kissed Naruto on the mouth. Sasuke pulled away before his senses and emotions could kick in. He cleared his throat and said, "Thy lips are warm! …Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief, oh happy dagger--" Sasuke grabbed a pen from the bed, "--this is thy sheath--" Sasuke pretended to stab himself with the makeshift dagger, "--there rest, and let me die," Sasuke sagged down against the bed.

There was silence for a moment, then Naruto jumped to his feet, and said, "Yahoo! Done!"

Sasuke's sighed and stood up. _That scene took years out of my life. God, my chest won't stop pounding._

"Do you want to research tonight or what?" Naruto asked.

"Don't care, your choice,"

"Quit leaving everything up to me!" Naruto said.

"Fine, stay then," Sasuke said. "But I'm working on the computer this time,"

"Fine, I'll research in the books," Naruto said, flopping down on the bed and heaving his backpack up beside him.

Sasuke sighed and took the chair at the desk, and began researching.

Three hours later, sudden snoring tore Sasuke's gaze away from the screen and towards his study partner. Sasuke gave a rare smile. Naruto had fallen asleep on the bed. Sasuke walked over and stood beside him. "Hn. Studying hard never really suited you anyway, Naruto," he said aloud. Sasuke continued to stare at him for awhile, crouching down to be nearer. The blonde was sleeping soundly, an innocent look on his face. Sasuke reached over and brushed Naruto's soft blonde hair from his face. Then, realizing what he just did, Sasuke quickly pulled his hand away. _No, no, no,_ he thought angrily. _NO!_

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment longer, then stood abruptly, mentally slapping his thoughts away. "I'd better wake the dobe up before I--" Again, he shut his thoughts off quickly. "Hey, hey, Naruto, get up!" Sasuke said, gently shaking the blonde boy.

Naruto stirred but continued sleeping.

"Oi, dobe, wake up! You have to leave and you've stolen over my bed!"

Still Naruto did nothing.

"Damn it, get up!" Sasuke practically yelled. "God, you're one heavy sleeper. What am I going to do with you? If you stay here then--" Sasuke stopped, blushing. _Dirty stupid thoughts, go away!_ he thought furiously. "Naruto, you have to get out now!"

After another ten minutes of yelling, pushing, poking, and even kicking, Sasuke gave up. The blonde was just completely out of it. Having no idea what else to do, Sasuke went to seek advice from Itachi.

"Just leave him there," Itachi said simply.

Sasuke glared at him. "I can't leave him there! He's taken over my bed!" Sasuke said angrily.

"So what? It's not like you're doing anything," Itachi said.

Sasuke suppressed his blush. He wouldn't let Itachi see that having Naruto in his bed made him feel unusually flustered. "Get him out of there now,"

"Nah, I don't want to," Itachi said. "He's your problem. The way I see it, you can, one- keep yelling and pushing him until he wakes up, which we don't know how long it'll take, two-you can just drag him out to the car and drive him home, or three-you can just keep him there. You never know, he could be very cuddly,"

Sasuke blushed completely, and turned abruptly and stormed out of the study. _Damn, damn, damn! What should I do?_

**A/N:** MWAHAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! I decided that since this chapter is nine pages long, that I'd stop it abruptly and leave the rest for chapter five.

Naruto: That's not the reason. You just don't know what to do next.

SilverRose88: T-That's no-not true…

Sasuke: Then why are you stuttering?

SilverRose88: Ah! Sasuke! –grabs Sasuke and hugs tightly—

Sasuke: Hey! Let me go!

Naruto: Let go of my Sasuke-bastard!

SilverRose88: No way! He's mine!

Naruto: Let go! –grabs Sasuke and pulls boy away from psycho author— Mine!

Sasuke: Leave us alone!

boys walk away quickly—

SilverRose88: No! Come back! –runs after them--

Kakashi: --just passing by—Until next time readers. Thank you for all of your reviews. –walks away, face hidden behind certain orange book—

Hehe, you can tell I was bored. Or really hyper! Bye!


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Romeo & Juliet.

**Author's Note:** Ahh! Thank you all for your reviews! I didn't think this story would go so well! Happy, happy, happy! Anyway, here you go, chapter five! Wonder what Sasuke chose, huh? Well, I think you all will love his decision. I know I did! It was such a fun part to write! Fun, fun, fun! Yes, I am very hyper at the moment, live with it! Well, until next time, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Five**

Sasuke swore. Five minutes later, he swore again. Why had he agreed to this? Had he been thinking straight? Who's idea was it? Oh, yeah, his brother's. Itachi. It was all his fault. Sasuke began formulating a plan to kill his brother. And, kill Naruto, he added as an afterthought. It was all the blonde's boy's fault that Sasuke was now stuck in his bed, and couldn't move an inch.

Apparently, sometime throughout the night, Naruto had decided that it would be nice to use Sasuke as a pillow. Now, the raven-haired boy was stuck under arms and legs of the other, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not get out from his position. Sasuke hadn't been able to sleep all night. There might have been a few moments when he'd dozed off, but for the most part for the last eight hours was that he'd been lying in his bed, next to Naruto. _Next to Naruto,_ his mind kept telling him as if he still wasn't fully aware of the fact.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do about the mess he was in. For one, he wouldn't let himself fall asleep, because he wasn't sure what would happen. Two, he didn't want Naruto to wake up and find them like this. Three, he couldn't _move_. Four, he was starting to realize that Naruto was extremely soft and had the nice scent of apricot shampoo. Five, there was this odd feeling occurring over and over in his chest, and he wasn't sure what it was. Six, he couldn't move _at all_. Seven, Sasuke felt he was going to go insane without sleep. Eight, Naruto had just snuggled closer to him. Nine, Sasuke was involuntarily reminded of the kiss. And ten, if he didn't find a way out of his dilemma, Sasuke was sure he'd die before Naruto woke up.

Sasuke groaned with irritation. He glanced at his alarm clock and groaned again. Nine-thirty only. Naruto had said before that he was a late sleeper. How late did he usually sleep? Sasuke wasn't sure, and he didn't want to wait and find out. He had to get out of this mess _now_. Either that, or risk the embarrassment of waking up next to Naruto. _No, that's not what I meant! I meant, risk the embarrassment of Naruto waking up and seeing me. That's what I meant. N-Not that other thing. But…waking up next to Naruto…and the nice smell of his hair…NO!_ _Okay, must get out now! Before I lose my sanity. _

The raven haired boy looked at Naruto and then carefully shifted the blonde's body over a few inches. Sasuke shoved Naruto's arms off of him, and then carefully shook himself free from Naruto's grasp. _Just a bit more. Damn Naruto, move your stupid leg!_ Sasuke pushed Naruto's leg over with his feet and then sighed. _Finally, I'm free--_ "Ah!" Sasuke exclaimed suddenly, tumbling over the side of the bed and to the floor with a loud thud. "Damn it. I forgot about the edge of the bed,"

Just then, as luck would have it, Naruto sat up, and looked around. He saw Sasuke on the floor, a blanket entangled around him. "Haha! Sasuke-bastard, what are you doing on the floor?"

Sasuke shot him a death glare. "You stupid dobe," he said angrily, stood up and stalked out of the room.

Naruto sat on the bed, a confused look etched on his face. "What's got him all wound up?" he said aloud.

"I did what?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You fell asleep on Sasuke's bed," Itachi replied. "You stayed over the night because no matter what, you wouldn't get up,"

"That's why you're so pissed off this morning," Naruto said, turning to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't say a word, just continued eating his breakfast.

"So, Sasuke, did you sleep well last night?" Itachi asked suggestively.

Sasuke turned a light red. "I was fine. The floor was not that bad,"

"I'm sure it wasn't," Itachi replied, amused.

"Shut up, Brother," Sasuke said getting very annoyed.

"Sasuke-bastard, I'm sorry I stole you're bed," Naruto said. "I was just really tired,"

"I didn't notice," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"God, someone apologizes to you and you're still a coldhearted bastard. Don't you warm up _ever_?" Naruto asked.

"The day Sasuke warms up shall be the day hell freezes over," Itachi said.

"Very funny," Sasuke said. "I'm done. Naruto, do you need a ride back?"

"Nah, I'll just walk. I'm going to go get some ramen when I'm done anyway,"

"You're getting ramen even though you've just eaten breakfast here?"

"Of course I am!" Naruto said. Then, he looked at Sasuke curiously and said, "And, you're coming with me!"

"What? No I'm not!" Sasuke said.

"Yes you are! It's to apologize for last night. I'll treat you to some ramen," Naruto said, getting up.

"I don't like ramen," Sasuke said.

Naruto gasped dramatically. "Don't like ramen?" he repeated as though Sasuke had committed a big sin. "Well, we'll have to change that then. Come on!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out of the dinning room.

"Dobe, let me go, right now!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Uh-uh. You're coming with me. I'm going to try and defrost your frozen heart," Naruto said. "That's my mission for right now at least,"

Sasuke sighed. As he stared at Naruto, who was leading him back to his room to get their stuff, Sasuke could only think about how warm the blonde's hand felt in his own. Sasuke shook that thought from his head and tried to loosen to his hand from Naruto's but the blonde held on. Once back up in the room, Naruto grabbed his stuff and then led Sasuke outside to the car. Sasuke got into the driver's seat, and Naruto into the passenger's side.

They arrived at the restaurant within a few minutes and Naruto practically dragged Sasuke inside.

"Naruto!" came a voice from the counter.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto called back.

Sasuke immediately tensed at the mention of the Hyuuga.

"What are you doing here? Working on Sundays? That sucks to be you," Naruto said laughing.

"At least I actually work instead of spending half my shift cleaning the messes I make," Neji said.

"Hey! That's mean! I-I'm getting much better!" Naruto said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke and I came to get some ramen!" Naruto replied.

At the mention of the Uchiha, Neji instantly tensed up. He then noticed Sasuke standing beside Naruto, looking quite angry. Neji turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, do you want to rehearse today after my shift? We can go over the fighting scenes again,"

Sasuke turned sharply to glare at Neji. He was instantly reminded of the day when he'd walked in on Naruto and Hyuuga…and Naruto had been _on top_ of Neji. Sasuke clenched his fists and wondered how Neji would take it if he knew that Naruto had slept over at Sasuke's house. In Sasuke's bed. _Next _to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked deviously, but knew there wasn't any possible way to tell the Hyuuga that without having Naruto hear it too, and Sasuke didn't want that.

"Sorry, Neji, but I'm all rehearsed out. Sasuke and I were up almost all night rehearsing," Naruto said.

Neji felt sick. What does he mean by _all night?_ Neji turned to look at Sasuke, who had a somewhat smug expression on his face. "Oh, so you and Uchiha practiced last night?"

"Yeah, so much that I got tired and fell asleep and had to stay over night," Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked even more. This worked too. He didn't have to tell Neji anything, Naruto was doing that all without even realizing what he was doing.

Neji stared at Naruto as though he hadn't heard him correctly. _Stayed over night?_ he thought, now getting very angry. "I see," Neji said. "That's nice,"

Only Sasuke heard the sarcasm and annoyance in his voice. Naruto just nodded, grinning. Sasuke turned to Naruto and said, "Come on, let's get our orders and sit down,"

"Oh, right!" Naruto said. "Um, ramen for me and, Sasuke-teme, what do you want?"

"Whatever you have is fine with me, I don't really care," Sasuke said, fully aware that Neji was glaring spitefully at him. Sasuke found unsual pleasure in making the pale-eyed boy so pissed off. However, as he waited for their orders to come in, Sasuke realized that he wasn't sure why he liked it. Why did it matter to him if Neji was angry about him being with Naruto? It almost seemed as though he wanted to make Neji jealous, but that couldn't possibly be the reason. For one, it was just plain absurd. For two, it would mean that Sasuke would have to _like_ Naruto to ever want to make another person jealous about him being with Naruto. And Sasuke didn't like Naruto. Of course he didn't. Naruto was just some dumb dobe, and that's all. There weren't any feelings between the two of them at all.

But, Sasuke remembered the events of the previous day. The simple kisses they'd shared and how they had made Sasuke practically lose all sense of reality. How he'd been sleeping next to Naruto the entire night; how Naruto's body felt beside him, and how the smell of Naruto's hair was enough to make him drift off. Sasuke also remembered how angry he was when he'd seen Naruto on top of Neji. But these things didn't really _mean_ anything, did they? They were just some stupid feelings, nothing to be too concerned about, right? Sasuke knew he was just going nuts, and that was only reasonable explanation for what was going on. He didn't like Naruto.

"Thanks Neji!" Naruto said, taking the tray of their orders. "Let's go sit down, Sasuke. Bye Neji!"

"Later, Naruto," Neji replied.

Sasuke gave him a rather smug look, and Neji glared at him in return.

"You know, it defies the whole purpose of me treating you if you don't even eat," Naruto said, staring at Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Sasuke said, sounding somewhat distant.

"Anything wrong?" Naruto asked, staring at Sasuke now with concern in his blue eyes.

Sasuke looked away from his serious gaze. It felt weird seeing a serious Naruto. "Nothing, I'm fine, really," he said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure,"

"Good, because when you're done, you're coming over to my place and we'll watch a movie or something!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke looked back at him quickly. "What? When did we plan that?"

"We didn't! I told you before that my mission for the day is to defrost you! But, seeing as how that's practically impossible, I've come up with the next best thing!" Naruto said.

"And that is…what, exactly?" Sasuke asked, staring at the blonde curiously.

"That is to give you a day off! All the while I've known you, which isn't a lot, I know, you've always been too studious and impassive, I guess. You have to loosen up and have some fun! You're always so wound up, Sasuke, seriously," Naruto said.

"So now you've decided to take it upon yourself to help me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup!" Naruto said excitedly. "So, hurry up and then we can go!"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and smiling.

"Whoa! It's working! Sasuke-bastard actually smiled!" Naruto said, pointing at Sasuke with exaggerated shock on his face. "What's the world coming to!"

Sasuke continued to smile lightly as he watched Naruto make a big deal out of his unfamiliar gesture, and couldn't help but wonder the exact same thing.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, sitting down on the floor against Naruto's bed. "What have you got?"

"Not many, here," Naruto tossed a few DVDs over to Sasuke, who caught them and decided on The Last Samurai. "All right, then. I haven't seen this in a long time,"

"I haven't seen it at all,"

"Seriously? How sad!"

Sasuke just shook his head as Naruto put the DVD into the player and scooted back beside Sasuke to watch. Sasuke was involuntarily aware of how close Naruto was sitting beside him. Trying not to think about it too much, he turned his attention to the T.V instead.

"What's with all the head chopping things? Can't they cut off an arm or leg once in awhile instead?" Sasuke said.

"Shh! Quit analyzing the movie!" Naruto said. "If you do that, you miss the whole enjoyment of watching the movie!"

"I'm just pointing it out," Sasuke said.

"Well, don't! Just watch!" Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at him. "Getting worked up over a movie. Wow,"

"That ending was horrible!" Sasuke said once the movie ended two hours later.

"Yeah, it was, but it's still an awesome movie. Don't you think? Ah! It'd be awesome to be a samurai," Naruto said dreamily.

"It'd be interesting, that's for sure," Sasuke agreed.

"All right! I'm gonna be a good samurai and you're the bad one!" Naruto said suddenly after a moment's silence. He turned to Sasuke, looking unusually excited. "I've got to kill you before you frost over the entire world with your coldness!"

Sasuke stared at him as if Naruto's had just sprouted another head. "Are you for real?"

"Die!" Naruto yelled, and then jumped on top of Sasuke, knocking the shocked pale boy onto his back with Naruto on top of him.

Sasuke tried desperately not to blush at the position they were in. He was completely reminded of last night. "N-Naruto, get off!" Sasuke said, trying to keep calm, cool, and collected. It wasn't working very well though.

"I can't! I'm killing the bad guy!" Naruto said.

"Dobe, you might want a weapon first," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at him closely. "You're right!" he said. "Hmm, where's my ruler?" Then, without moving an inch from his spot on top of Sasuke, he reached for his backpack and shuffled through it.

"A-Ah, N-Naruto…get off of me and search!" Sasuke said.

"Nah! Then you'll escape!" Naruto said. "Aha! Now, you die!" Naruto held the ruler against Sasuke's neck.

"Not so fast!" Sasuke said, and he slapped the ruler away with his hand. It landed under the table a few feet away. "Take that!"

"Hn," Naruto scrambled off of Sasuke, crawling towards the table. He grabbed the ruler and turned back to Sasuke, pointing his sword at the paler boy.

"You, this isn't very samurai-like," Sasuke said. "Samurai's don't crawl like that. You look more like a barbarian,"

"Shut up!" Naruto said, and again, he pushed Sasuke over, and sat above him, pinning the other boy to the floor.

Sasuke's heart started pounding and he tried not to blush. Naruto was staring at him with a serious look on his face. Sasuke stared back at him as a sudden wave of emotions overwhelmed him. Feelings that he'd never experienced before until recently. Sasuke remembered how he had felt when he and Naruto had kissed before. The feelings were back. The exact sensational emotions that seemed to occur over and over and over these days. Feelings that didn't make any sense to him; feelings that practically went haywire when something like this happened. Sasuke didn't understand any of it, and wasn't sure what he'd find if he tried to figure them out. Sasuke knew that either he could learn and understand his feelings, or just shove them into storage in the back of his mind. Sasuke also knew that, no matter what, these insane feelings would come back. They hadn't left him alone for a long time.

But for the time being, Sasuke tried ignoring his thoughts of how it felt with Naruto sitting on him; how warm his body felt; how his eyes were so blue, filled with mischief and seriousness; how the goofy grin on his face only made Sasuke want to smile back as well.

"Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto said.

Sasuke blinked, shut off his thoughts, and focused on the blonde above him. "Oh, sorry. Spacing out,"

"That's for sure. Well, back to the game!" Naruto said, pushing the ruler harder against Sasuke's neck.

"Hey, it's not fair if I don't have a weapon," Sasuke said.

"Um, I know! This is the new game! You've got to get my sword from me!"

"That's stupid,"

"Shut up! I don't have anything else, deal with it!" Naruto said.

"Fine," Sasuke said. Then, he reached up and grabbed the ruler, trying to pull it out of Naruto's hand. At the same time, he used his other hand to push down on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke struggled to a sitting position, pushing Naruto further back. But then, before Sasuke could stop it, Naruto fell over, his legs swung beneath Sasuke, knocking the raven-haired boy over and on top of Naruto, practically three inches away from his face.

Sasuke's cool completely broke in half. A blush crept up his neck, and to his face. The heat was seriously radiating off of his cheeks. Even Naruto was staring wide-eyed and red-faced up at Sasuke.

The two just stared at each other for a moment.

A long, long moment.

Then, Sasuke sat up, and got off of Naruto. He stood up and breathed deeply, calming his nerves. Naruto stood up too and looked away.

"U-Um, I think being a samurai's overrated anyway…" Naruto said with a slight laugh.

Sasuke turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right," he said.

"Ah-Ah, um…"

"I s-should go…I'll see you in school tomorrow…" Sasuke said uncertainly, heading for the door.

"Oh, yeah, right. Later, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said.

"Ah, thanks for today…" Sasuke said.

"No problem! And don't forget, I'm going to defrost you, so be looking forward to this coming weekend!" Naruto said excitedly, all embarrassment from a few minutes ago now gone.

"Okay, later dobe," Sasuke said.

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto called after him.

Sasuke shook his head, walking down to the parking lot, and wondered about the feelings that had come up again. Why wouldn't they go away? What did they mean, anyway? Sasuke sighed. Something about being with Naruto made him feel this way. Something about spending time with the hyperactive, happy-go-lucky blonde changed the way he acted. Sasuke knew that, he was beginning to realize it, but it still made no sense in the least.

_I don't get it._ _What's going on with me?_

**A/N: ** Yeck. I didn't really like this chapter. Too short, not much going on in my opinion. But, I just decided to get it out there so you all won't hate me. You don't right? - Anyway, there you go, a crappy chapter, but what can you do? Sasuke is such a confused little boy, I love it. Hehe. And I know Sasuke's sort of out of character in this one. I mean he'd never play a game like that with Naruto ever, but for the sake of the story, he does, and that's how it goes. Well, that's all for my rambling. Please review, and thanks for reading! Later, SilverRose88.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, I do not own _Naruto_ and _Romeo and Juliet_.

**Author's Note: **I'm just on a roll! I'm here with chapter six! Most of this chapter takes place at school during Naruto's drama class, because that's where most of the other characters can come into play. I've finally got Gaara in here! And there will be some hints of Gaara+Naruto. But, this is most definitely SASUKE-NARUTO in the end! And, as usual, we've got more of Sasuke in complete denial. So much fun! Well, talk to you later, and thanks for all of your reviews! SilverRose88.

**Chapter Six**

"Thank you, Sasuke, you may sit down now," Iruka said. "Class, that's all for today. Since you were all wonderful with your performing, the last ten minutes are yours,"

"Ahh! Sasuke-kun!" came sudden high pitched calls from around the classroom.

"Oh, no," Sasuke groaned, sinking down in his seat.

"Hey, Sasuke-_kun_, your fan club is here," Naruto said from the seat beside him.

"Shut up," Sasuke said, and just then about ten or more girls were surrounding Sasuke's desk. The loudest were Sakura and Ino, who were leading the group.

"Sasuke-kun, you are such a wonderful actor!" Sakura said.

"Where did you learn to act like that?" Ino asked.

"I didn't learn. I just sort of taught myself," Sasuke replied absently.

"Ooh! That's so cool!" Sakura shrieked. "You should switch roles with Naruto and be Romeo. You would be such a dashing perfect Romeo!"

"Sakura-chan, did you call my name?" Naruto asked.

"No, I did not, Naruto! Go away!" Sakura said angrily and pushed him out of the way and Naruto fell to the floor. "Sorry about that, Sasuke-kun," she said sweetly, turning back to him.

But Sasuke wasn't listening to her. He'd turned in his seat with an odd urge to see if Naruto was okay. However, before he could say a word, Neji had walked over and was holding his hand out for Naruto to take.

"You okay?" Neji asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Neji," Naruto grasped his hand and got to his feet. Naruto grinned. "Hey, you did really good today! The role of Paris fits you completely!"

"And you're not too bad of a Romeo," Neji asid.

"Heheh, that's right! I am the best!" Naruto said.

"Want to run lines before the bell rings?"

"Sure!"

Sasuke snarled under his breath as he watched Naruto walk off with Neji. _That bastard. _Sasuke thought. _Right at the moment, he had to come over. Right away. Before I could say anything. Damn him…_

"S-Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Ino asked.

"You look angry. Is something wrong?" Sakura said.

Sasuke stood up abruptly and stormed over to the other side of the room where Naruto was--with Neji. That one thought made hot anger boil throughout Sasuke's body. "Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke called, approaching them.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! Escaped from your fan girls?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it was simple," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You're so full of it," Naruto said.

"Are we rehearsing tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I can't. I've got work tonight. But tomorrow we can I guess--no, wait, Neji and I are getting together tomorrow," Naruto said.

"That's right. We're going to practice that fighting scene," Neji said, smirking triumphantly.

_He might as well have said, 'You're too later, Uchiha.' It's written all over his goddamn face. …Wait, the fighting scene? Again? They don't need to practice that!_ "I see," Sasuke said, glaring at Neji. "But don't forget, we've still got out project to work on as well," he said to Naruto.

"God, Sasuke, did my defrosting attempts do nothing on you yesterday?" Naruto asked. "You're still a tight-ass. I've got to double my efforts now!"

"Ah--Naruto?" Neji asked, looking confused and somewhat angry. "What are you talking about?"

"That's none of your business, Hyuuga," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Neji's face contorted with anger.

"Well, dobe, I'll talk to you later," Sasuke said, turning to leave.

"Yep, Sasuke-bastard! Make sure you're free this weekend, I'm coming to melt you!"

Sasuke shook his head, smirking still as he returned to his desk. He was exceptionally satisfied for pissing Neji off, it had also made him less angry, though he wasn't sure why he'd been so made in the first place. And he felt something else knowing the fact that he would be spending time with Naruto in a few days. He wasn't sure what the emotion was, but it kept nagging at him like an annoying bug. He glanced back over at Naruto and suppressed a light smile. It wasn't until after the bell rang and he was heading towards his locker with the hyperactive dobe mouthing off about random stuff beside him did Sasuke finally realize what it was he was feeling.

It was happiness.

"Hold Tybalt! Good Mercutio!" Naruto said.

"Now, Tybalt run around Romeo and stab Mercutio under Romeo's arm," Kakashi said.

Gaara nodded in assent and did as he was told. He pretended to stab Shino and then moved out of the way.

Shino fell to the ground and said, "I am hurt. A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone and hath nothing?"

Naruto and Kiba crouched down beside him and Kiba, as Benvolio said, "What, art thou hurt?"

Shino nodded and replied, "Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; many tis enough. Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon,"

"Okay, good, now let's skip a little. Kiba will take Shino away and comes back to tell Romeo that Mercutio has dies. The two talk and then the vicious Tybalt returns. Pick off from there, Kiba,"

"Here comes the furious Tybalt back again,"

"He live in triumph, and Mercutio slain?" Naruto said. "Away to heaven, respective lenity, and fire-eyed fury be my conduct now! …Either thou or I, or both, must go with him,"

"Thou wretched boy, that didst consort him here, shalt with him hence," Gaara said, stepping closer and took out a ruler as his makeshift sword.

"This shall determine that," Naruto said, taking out his own 'sword' and then he and Gaara pretended to fight. "Aha! Take that you villain! I shall kill you and avenge Mercutio!"

"Hn. I do not die that easily. You'll be joining your friend soon enough, dear Romeo!" Gaara said.

Soon, the entire class began chanting, "Fight! Fight!" A few people chose a side and began calling out their ally's name.

"See? Even the audience wants me to win! Romeo will prevail!" Naruto said, stepping closer and slashing at Gaara's ruler with his own.

"Do you not hear my name amongst the crowd? I shall win and Romeo will cease to be any more," Gaara said.

They continued to fight until Iruka yelled, "Stop! Get on with it!"

The class whined loudly.

"Okay then! Die, dear Tybalt!" Naruto said and pretended to stab Gaara in the chest. Gaara dramatically fell over and 'died.'

"Romeo! Away, be gone! The citizens are up and Tybalt's slain. …Hence, be gone, away!" Kiba said.

"Oh, I am Fortunes' fool," Naruto read.

"Why dost thou stay?" Kiba said.

"All right everyone, wonderful job! You four can go back to your seats. We'll take a break for awhile and then have a scene with Juliet and Paris," Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed heavily then turned to Gaara and held his hand out to help him up. "Great fight, Gaara," Naruto said with a grin.

Gaara got to his feet. "Yes it was a good fight,"

"And, it was fun! We should get together and practice more," Naruto said, walking down the aisle to his desk.

"That would be nice," Gaara said with a slight smile.

"Yahoo! Fun, fun, fun!" Naruto chanted. "You should come over sometime soon. It'll be awesome!"

"What are you yakking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm? Oh, Gaara and I are planning on getting together and practice our fight scene," Naruto said happily.

"Oh, that's nice," Sasuke said.

"So, Sasuke-bastard, your scene is up next. You and Neji, won't that be interesting? Don't you two hate each other?" Naruto asked.

_You have no idea_, Sasuke thought. "You don't have work tonight do you? Then come over so we can research more,"

"Okey dokey," Naruto said. "What time?"

"I'll come get you at five," Sasuke replied.

"Come get you for what?" Neji asked, walking over.

"Oh, nothing of your concern, Hyuuga," Sasuke said before Naruto could reply. He glared at Neji evenly, black eyes sparring with pale ones.

"Iruka-sensei wants us down," Neji said. "Come on, Uchiha,"

Sasuke groaned, but followed Neji down to the front of the classroom. He suppressed a smile when Naruto yelled after him, "Break a leg--Juliet!"

At the sound of Naruto's voice, Neji turned halfway around and saw a smug look on Sasuke's face. He scowled, now in an even more foul mood.

"All right, class. Neji and Sasuke will rehearse a scene between Juliet and her fiancée, Paris!" Iruka said. "Okay then. Act four, scene one. The friar's cell, let's start with Paris's line when Juliet walks inside,"

Neji nodded and read without a trace of emotion, "Happily met, my lady, and my wife,"

"That may be, sir, when I may be a wife," Sasuke said, his usual grace and elegance gone.

"That 'may be' must be, love, on Thursday next," Neji said, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke returned his glare. "What must be shall be,"

"Come you to make confession to his father?" Neji said, voice rising.

"To answer to that, I should confess to you," Sasuke said, his voice also rising with annoyance and anger towards the other boy.

"Do no deny to him that you love me,"

"I will confess to you that I love him,"

Pale eyes met with dark ones and the owners glared at one another with complete electric hatred. The room was fill with an absolute tense vibration.

"So, will ye, I am sure, that you love me," Neji said through clenched teeth.

"If I do so, it will be of more pr--"

"CUT!" Iruka yelled.

Sasuke and Neji both turned to him slowly, looking annoyed.

"Both of you, I don't know what's going on, but you have to get your act together!" Iruka said. "You shouldn't be spitting fire at one another. The two of you are the best in the class and you are both doing terrible! What's going on?"

Sasuke and Neji glared at one another from the corner of their eyes. They both knew what was going on, but obviously would not admit it.

"If you won't tell us that, then is there something that will make the two of you act better?" Iruka asked.

_Maybe if Naruto was playing the bastard…_

"No? Then, I suggest you two take some time out of your schedules after school and practice more. If this happens during the play, there will be a big problem," Iruka said. "I know you two are better than that. I expect to see improvement,"

"Yes, sensei," Sasuke and Neji agreed, but knew that there was no way in hell the two of them would be spending time perfecting their scene. There was no way in hell.

"Go sit down, the bell will be ringing anyway," Iruka said with a sigh.

They didn't need telling twice. Sasuke walked briskly back to his seat beside Naruto and put his head into his arms on the desk. A moment later however, he felt an odd poking in his arm and looked up sharply, yelling, "What?"

Naruto looked surprised. "Nothing, teme! I was just checking to see if you were still alive or not!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alive, dobe," Sasuke said with a wave of his hand. "Now leave me alone,"

"Geez, Sasuke-teme, attitude problems," Naruto said with a shake of his head. But, he respected the wish of the dark-haired boy and turned away to converse with Shikamaru who was sitting beside him.

Sasuke sighed, resting his head back onto his arms. Something was bugging him. It was because of what he'd thought of when Iruka had asked. Was there something that would make him act better? Why had Sasuke thought of Naruto? The first thought, the first person, the first image, the first everything that had come up in his mind when he'd heard that question had somehow referred to Naruto. But why? Why had he thought of Naruto of all people? Why had he pictured the blonde's face with his sapphire eyes and happy grin? Why hadn't he thought of something stupid like…ramen? No, wait, that reminded him of Naruto too!

_Damn it_, Sasuke thought with growing frustration. Why did Naruto affect him so? What was it about the stupid loud-mouthed dobe that got to him? Why did Sasuke always think of him; always liked being with him; always fumed with anger whenever he was with someone else? Was there a reason to the stupid feelings he was experiencing? Was there an explanation, an answer of some kind that would tell him if he was going insane or not?

Sasuke sighed again. So far nothing had even come close to being the answer he was looking for. So far, he had been on his own, trying to handle the downpour of feelings and thoughts that all seemed to heat up when he was around Naruto. So far, Sasuke was nothing more than just utterly confused.

Sasuke knocked on the door and waited for Naruto to answer.

"Coming!" came the loud voice that could only belong to the blonde boy.

A moment later, the door opened and Naruto was sitting his head out to see who it was. "Oh, Sasuke-bastard, you're here already!"

"I told you I was coming around five," Sasuke said.

"But it's only four-thirty," Naruto said.

_So I wanted to come get you earlier. What of it? _Sasuke thought. "Are you letting me in, or what?"

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto said, grinning sheepishly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked inside, Naruto shutting the door behind him.

"What happened in here?" Sasuke asked, looking around the apartment which seemed to have been targeted as a war zone. "Tornado?"

"Heh, heh," Naruto laughed. "Nah. Neji and I got into a big blow out on our fight scene and well, this is the result," Naruto waved a hand around the room. There were books, notebooks, folders, and pens all over the floor. Some of Naruto's clothing--shirts and sweatshirts--were tossed around too. Pieces of paper were crumpled into balls and littered the floor and table. The bed was a mess of sheets and even the kitchen was somewhat trashed.

"…Hyuuga was here?" Sasuke asked, keeping his voice in check. It was hard to do, however, seeing as how the only place his eyes seemed to be looking at the messed up bed. (A/N: Naughty, dirty mind, Sasuke!)

"Hm, yeah! He left just a while ago and I was about to clean up," Naruto said.

Sasuke turned to him, tearing his gaze from the bed. "Didn't Hyuuga stay to clean? How rude of him,"

"Nah. I told him to go. He'd be late for work. It doesn't bother me too much as how my place always sort of looks like this,"

"…I'll help," Sasuke said suddenly, on complete impulse.

Naruto looked surprised. "You don't have to!"

"I know that. But I want---but if you don't clean up quickly, we'll lose time on our project," Sasuke said hastily, changing direction. _Damn. I can't believe I was about to say that aloud! Actually to Naruto's face! 'I want to,' What the hell was I thinking? I've got to control my stupid thoughts and never, ever say them aloud like that again! Stupid, stupid, stupid…Thank god, Naruto didn't notice anything…_

Naruto stared at him, then grinned. "That's so like you, Sasuke, always thinking about work. Work, work, work. That's probabl the only thing running through your mind,"

_If you don't include yourself in that….then, I guess so…_Sasuke thought, then shook his head vigorously.

"Am I right? That's all you ever think about, huh?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Usually,"

Naruto grinned. "I knew it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's clean so then we can go,"

"Yes, sir!" Naruto saluted, and then began picking up his clothes and stuffing them into the closet.

Sasuke gathered up the paper balls and threw them into the garbage. "I thought the fight scene only used swords, not 'bombs',"

"Yeah, well. I got carried away and then Neji joined in. It was incredibly fun!" Naruto said.

Sasuke hid his scowl. "That is nice," he said, and then proceeded to the bed, eager to fix it before he lost his mind. Before he picked up the sheets, he noticed something on the covers, and bent to pick it up. Realizing it to be a photo, Sasuke turned it over and saw a picture of two young boys. One was obviously Naruto; the blonde was grinning his happy goofy grin, and giving the peace sign, his other arm around the shoulders of another boy who looked really familiar with red hair and light eyes. After a moment of thinking hard, Sasuke turned to Naruto and said, "Is this Gaara?"

Naruto looked up and blinked. "Hey, where'd you get that?" he asked.

"It was just lying on your bed," Sasuke replied.

Naruto got up and walked over. "Oh, must have fell off when I practically tackled Neji into the wall,"

Sasuke practically cringed at what Naruto had just said. He tried not to scowl or show any angry emotions. Instead, he turned his attention back to the photo and asked again, "So, is this Gaara?"

"Yep! This was about six years ago, right before he moved. Ummm, I think we were around twelve," Naruto said, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, that sounds about right," Naruto took the photo from Sasuke and examined it. "I forgot all about this picture. God, does Gaara look happy. At least, more than now at least,"

"I didn't know the two of you were friends. You don't talk much at school," Sasuke said.

"But we are friends! Gaara was--no still is--my best friend!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke stared at him as though he hadn't heard correctly. "…Best friend?"

"Oh yeah! When we were little, we got along really well because we were so similar with our backgrounds and stuff. We were best friends all through grade school. Then, Gaara moved to another city before junior high, and we kept in touch and all, but things weren't exactly the same,"

"But he's here now. Did he move back?"

"Yep! Um, a year ago, he moved back and our friendship was renewed! Things are still a bit iffy, that's why it's still sort of hard talking to him at school and all, but Gaara's always been my best friend, and probably always will be!" Naruto said grinning again. He then turned and pinned the picture back onto the wall above his bed.

Sasuke watched him and felt something tugging at his gut. He couldn't put his finger on it, but knew it had to do with the fact that Naruto had said that Gaara was his best friend. And that Gaara would probably _always_ be his best friend. Sasuke wasn't sure why that seemed to hurt him so much, but it did. It was like this odd unexplainable feeling, this emotion that had erupted the instant Naruto had said those words. But, why? It wasn't like Sasuke cared if Naruto had a best friend. He didn't want to be Naruto's best friend. Why did it seem to matter so much to him who Naruto hung out with? They weren't really even friends, were they?

But, as Sasuke continued watching Naruto, who was now grinning up at all of his pictures on the wall, he couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. It was as though he felt like he didn't really belong in Naruto's world. They weren't even friends. Practically everyone Sasuke had met that was a friend of Naruto's was on the collage of photos. Even Neji was on there, and that one thought caused a raging hot anger to boil up in Sasuke. So what did it matter if he wasn't on there? They were just partners for a school project, they were just stars playing opposite roles for a play; they weren't friends, or buddies, or anything. They were just classmates.

Sasuke sighed. He glanced up at the wall and felt unusually depressed. And lonely. For some reason, feeling left out of Naruto's life in this way made him feel really alone. Why was he feeling this way anyway? Why couldn't he shake the feeling that he wanted to be closer to Naruto? Be closer than anyone else that was on the wall. Be the closest possible to the positive, happy-go-lucky, hyper, loud-mouthed blonde boy, who no matter what always seemed to bring a smile to Sasuke's lips and an odd warmth to his heart.

Sasuke turned to Naruto who had been during this while trying to fold the covers, but had somehow managed to entangle himself within them. Sasuke smiled despite himself, but then quickly stopped, realizing what it was he was doing. _No. Not again,_ he thought with frustration. He looked back at Naruto and once again felt the lightness in his heart, and the smile tugging uncontrollably at his lips.

As Sasuke began to help Naruto out of his mess, only one thought wandered throughout his confused mind.

_I don't. I don't like him. I don't like Naruto. I refuse. _


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Naruto_ or _Romeo and Juliet_ I don't think I'd be spending my time writing fanfictions. But, then again, maybe I would!

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone, I'm back with chapter seven! The beginning is like all actual paragraphs! I was sooo surprised when I wrote it because usually my stories are like 99.99999 dialogue. But like the first ten or more paragraphs are all actual paragraphs! If that makes any sense! We get some of Naruto's POV in here, which is good because up until now we have no idea what our cute lovable little blonde has been thinking.

Okay, one concern that people have been telling me: scene breaks. I know I know! But, I really do break them up! At first I used the little stars, whatever they're called, but they didn't show up! Then I used dashes and now those don't seem to show up either! Now in this one I tried the swiggly lines. Hopefully those show up. If they don't then I'm sorry! I'll try something else! Okay, whoa, that was a long A/N, so I'll shut the hell up now. Please read and review and thanks for all of your reviews! I love you guys::hugs and kisses: Bye, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Seven**

Being confused was a hard thing. Being confused _and_ upset was even worse. After almost a week of avoiding Naruto, Sasuke had finally realized this. And, he tried to ignore the feelings, but they wouldn't go away. It was getting rather annoying, really, and Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. Avoiding Naruto had worked for awhile, but as the days progressed, Sasuke had found out that shunning the blonde boy had only had the reverse effect. Sasuke soon came to miss Naruto's antics, smiling face, carefree attitude, and loud opinions.

However, no matter what he was experiencing from being away from Naruto, Sasuke knew he had to do it at least until he figured out his feelings. It was hard though. Really, it was. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how Naruto was always looking at him curiously; his sapphire eyes full of confusion and, to Sasuke's surprise, even some hurt. Sasuke didn't like making Naruto feel that way, but he didn't trust himself with Naruto when he had these messed up feelings.

But there was a downside to all of this that made Sasuke cringe and seethe as though hellfire itself was boiling inside him. Since Sasuke was now out of the picture, Neji and Gaara had moved in. And, quite quickly too, Sasuke noticed. Practically the instant they'd realized that Naruto wasn't spending much time with Sasuke anymore, the two had pretty much jumped to gain the attention of the blonde and very oblivious boy. Naruto was always with Neji at work, and then with Gaara almost everyday after school. Then, during classes, both of them seemed to be wherever Naruto was.

It was making Sasuke incredible angry. He couldn't remember a time he'd been so pissed off. But, then the fact that he _was_ angry brought another round of confusion and denial into the dark-haired boy's life. No matter how many times he told himself that these thoughts and emotions were his hormones going haywire, Sasuke had the subtle idea that he was lying through his teeth. But how could he like Naruto? He was a guy, for crying out loud! Sasuke liked girls and he knew Naruto liked girls. Naruto had this little crush on Sakura, which also made Sasuke cringe, especially since the pink-haired girl was way too annoying to be liked by anyone. And then there was the fact that she seemed to be _everywhere_ Sasuke was; it got to the point that Sasuke couldn't even stand to look at her.

Keeping away from Naruto wasn't going as well as Sasuke had thought. The entire theory was thrown back into his face, having the complete opposite effect, and then there was the way Naruto acted. He was blatantly ignoring Sasuke. While at first he still tried to get Sasuke to talk to him and include him into stuff, now he just walked right past him in the halls, paid no attention to anything he said or did at all. Sasuke knew he couldn't really blame him since it was his fault. For one, Sasuke hadn't said a word to Naruto for almost a week. He made no attempts to speak to him unless absolutely necessary. For two, Sasuke kept making excuses to get out of studying or rehearsing together with Naruto. He'd said so many that he was now coming short of lies. Sasuke knew that Naruto was catching onto the fact that the dark-haired boy was not telling the truth, and this just seemed to make Naruto even more annoyed with Sasuke than he was before.

By Friday, the seventh day of this 'avoidance,' Sasuke was getting impatient. He still had no answers to his problems, and had only been gaining more trouble because of his so-called brilliant idea. How was he supposed to know that being away from Naruto would only increase his desires to be with him? How was he supposed to know that watching Neji and Gaara surround Naruto all the time, without being able to butt in, get him all heated up? How could he have known that he would have missed the blonde boy so much? Miss his smile, his positive, happy-go-lucky attitude, his childish ways of everything he did? How could he have known that he would miss spending time studying together or rehearsing lines together?

No, there was no possible way Sasuke could have ever realized any of this, and it had all but slapped him in the face. He'd never once assumed he'd miss Naruto this much. But he did, and by now, when the blonde wasn't so much as even looking at him, Sasuke wondered if things would ever go back to the way it had been before.

Naruto walked down the streets towards the restaurant after school angrily. It had been an entire week. One whole week since Sasuke had last talked to him. What the hell had suddenly made Sasuke decide he didn't want anything to do with Naruto? It had been so unexpected, that Naruto had just thought Sasuke was having a bad day. Everyone has bad days once in awhile, right? So, it only made sense to assume that at first. But, then as the days went on, and as Sasuke still made no attempt to talk to Naruto, made no answers whenever Naruto talked to him, did Naruto realize that something was off.

He'd been trying to figure it out. For a week he'd been trying to understand what was up with Sasuke. He learned after a few days that it was probably best to never try to understand the mind of a Uchiha. You only ended up confusing yourself. And that's what Naruto was. Confused. And hurt. He hadn't expected to feel hurt, but he did. He and Sasuke weren't exactly best buds, but they did spend a considerable amount of time together and Naruto was sort of beginning to see them as potential friends. But then this happened, and now Naruto wasn't sure what was going on. He felt hurt and upset. He'd felt that way before many times too. When he was little, he'd always been ignored by most of his classmates. So when Sasuke had just randomly decided to stop talking to him, Naruto had felt quite betrayed. It was like a flash of his past come back to haunt him.

But it wasn't all so bad. Just because Sasuke was being an ass didn't mean that Naruto couldn't live on normally. Sure, he did ignore Sasuke same as Sasuke ignored him, but he didn't really miss him or anything. However, a few times he did find himself thinking about the dark-haired boy and wondering what he was doing at that moment during the day. Or, he'd again try to find the reason behind Sasuke's game of avoidance. But, it wasn't really that important to him anyway. He had other things on his mind. Like work, the play, and the fact that his friendship with his best friend seemed to have been renewing itself.

Gaara and Naruto had been spending practically everyday after school together. They rehearsed lines or just hung out by themselves or with a group of friends. Naruto was extremely happy that his old best friend was back in his life again. He'd missed the days when they were little and now he was glad Gaara had taken the initiative to become friends again.

And, then there was Neji. Naruto couldn't forget about his other friend. He and Neji worked together when they shared shifts, and usually spent time afterwards either having dinner, catching a movie or rehearsing. Naruto had never been really close to Neji before, but now, the raven-haired boy seemed to have somehow bumped up to his second-closest friend.

Naruto shook his head. It was too much thinking of all that had been happening lately. Instead, he focused on what he needed to do right now: not being late for work…again.

"Naruto!"

Naruto sighed, breathing heavily. He'd practically ran the last block and a half to get here on time. The blonde looked up at his friend and said, "Did I make it?"

Neji checked and clock and then smirked. "Missed it by three seconds. But, I'll give it to you just because you look way too pathetic,"

"Hey!" Naruto said, taking offense at the 'pathetic' comment. "Don't be so mean, Neji!"

"Shut up, and get to work!" Neji said, tossing Naruto an apron. "You're working in the back today,"

"Argh! I hate working in the kitchen," Naruto whined, but he took the apron and put it on anyway, heading towards the back.

"Try not to drop anything today," Neji called after him.

"Haha, very funny!" Naruto said. "And, while I try not to do that, why don't you try to greet customers like a normal happy person?"

"Just get to work!" Neji snapped, smiling slightly however.

Naruto grinned and disappeared into the back room.

Neji sighed and then turned to a customer who was waiting to be greeted. Neji remembered Naruto's words, and just thinking of the blonde caused a smile to tug at his lips. He greeted the old woman with rare pleasantry, finding it very easy to smile. At least, with Naruto on his mind, it wasn't hard at all.

Sasuke sighed as he parked his car in the lot before the restaurant. Why had he come here? What stupid force had compelled him to turn this way instead of heading back home? He didn't want to talk to Naruto. He didn't want to see Naruto. So, then why did he find himself sitting in his car outside of the exact place Naruto worked?

"Argh, to hell with it!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily. He wanted to talk to Naruto. At least _see_ Naruto. Sasuke threw open the door and got out of his car, heading inside the restaurant. Sasuke practically snarled when he found Neji behind the counter instead of Naruto. He walked briskly to the counter and waited behind a few customers until he faced the Hyuuga.

Neji nodded and smiled to his customer, getting more and more used to actually smiling as his shift had gone on. Naruto was right, it didn't hurt acting somewhat nice to the customers. And, he got compliments in return for his rather nice behavior so Neji wasn't exactly complaining. But, his cheeks did hurt a bit. He wondered with a growing smile and shake of his head how Naruto kept his smile up all day long. _That boy's just different,_ he thought, knowing it was true. And, knowing it to be a reason Neji was so attracted to him.

Neji knew that not everyone could smile all the time. He knew that he certainly couldn't for when he looked up again, expecting another simple customer, the smile was wiped off his face when he found the last person in the world he'd ever expected to see.

"You seem happy about something, Hyuuga. I've never seen that smile on your face before,"

"Uchiha," Neji ground out, feeling very angry, more than usual at least. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Naruto. He's here, isn't he?" Sasuke said.

Neji didn't believe him for one second. He knew that something had happened between Uchiha and Naruto, something that began with this bastard just blatantly starting to ignore Naruto. Because of his avoidance, Naruto had been quite upset, and Neji hated seeing Naruto upset. It was so far from the way the blonde usually acted, that it made him feel upset and desolate as well. Neji wanted nothing to do with the one who had done that to Naruto.

"Well? Answer my question, Hyuuga," Sasuke said, growing impatient. "Is Naruto here or not?"

"Even if he was, you couldn't see him. He's working," Neji said.

Sasuke glared at him. "I want to talk to Naruto. Bring him out here, now,"

"I told you that he's working. He just can't stop for the likes of you. And, I highly doubt he'd listen to you anyway, seeing as how you've been ignoring him lately," Neji said coolly.

Sasuke flinched. "What goes on between Naruto and me is none of your concern," he said through clenched teeth.

"I think you have that wrong. It very well does concern me," Neji said.

"Just tell Naruto to come out here," Sasuke said.

"I told you that he's busy working and doesn't have the time to talk with you," Neji said.

"And I told you to tell him I'm here," Sasuke said.

The two glared at one another, the electricity of hatred sparked between them.

"If you don't mind, Uchiha, but I must interrupt our little conversation seeing as how I have customers who need serving," Neji said.

Sasuke glared at him again. "Hyuuga--"

"You'd do well to remember what I said. Naruto has no intention of talking to you right now. Either leave, or I'll show you out," Neji said.

"You bastard, I'll get Naruto to talk to me again, and you'd do well to remember that," Sasuke said before turning on his heel and storming out the door.

"Okay, class, since we've finished early today, you can work on your project with your partner for the rest of the class period," Kakashi said.

The students got up and walked around to find their partners and began working immediately. There were only two students who weren't taking any initiative. A blonde-haired boy, and a dark-haired boy both sat rooted in their seats, which unfortunately for them were side by side, with their heads down on the desks. Neither boy said a word to the other, just waited, waited to see if one of them would take action or waited to see if they could make it though the rest of the period without having to do anything with one another at all.

Apparently the latter didn't work because a few minutes later, their teacher yelled loudly from the front of the room, "Naruto! Sasuke! Get to work now!"

The boys groaned, and lifted their heads reluctantly. They turned to the other and just stared for a moment. Then, when neither said a word, they turned back and put their heads down again.

"I mean it!" Kakashi yelled at them.

"Fine, dammit!" they shouted back.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, annoyance etched on his face. The blonde wasn't in any mood to talk about anything with the raven-haired boy. It had been another three days of their avoiding one another and since Sasuke hadn't made any attempt to fix the problem, Naruto hadn't either. Why would Naruto be the one to heal the mess they were in? It was all Sasuke's fault anyway. He started it all with his stupid ideas about just randomly ignoring Naruto. And because of all Sasuke's avoidance, they hadn't spent any time rehearsing. Iruka was practically growing horns in rage at the horrible way they were acting. And then they hadn't gotten any farther on their project either, and had been in the same spot for almost ten days.

"Well, are we working or not?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke flinched inwardly at the cold tone of Naruto's voice. He tried to sounder a bit warmer when he said, "Yeah, sure. Let's get something done at least,"

Naruto looked a bit surprised at how easily Sasuke said yes, especially considering the past week. "O-Okay…" he said a bit uncertainly, but began taking out his notes on the famous western person they were researching.

They worked easily as though nothing out of the ordinary had been happening between them. But, at the end of the hour, they put everything away and parted without another word.

"What's up, Naruto, you seem unlike yourself today," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird lately," Kiba noted.

Naruto just shrugged, not really sure the about the answer himself.

"Is it something with Uchiha? The two of you haven't been hanging out for awhile," Shikamaru said.

"No, it's not about him!" Naruto said heatedly.

The way he replied completely told everyone the opposite. They rolled their eyes at Naruto, but the blonde didn't notice.

"Why don't you just confront him and find out what's wrong?" Kiba said. "You know you want to,"

"What? No, I don't! I don't care about that bastard," Naruto said.

"You're a bad liar, Naruto," Shikamaru said.

Naruto grunted but didn't reply. He turned his attention to his meal and said nothing more the entire lunch period.

Naruto tried not to let Kiba's words get to him. It wasn't Naruto's problem, so why should he confront Sasuke about why he was being a bastard? But, no matter what Naruto told himself, he knew he was lying. He did want to know what was going on. He wanted to find out if this avoidance will ever stop. He wanted to know if they'd ever be 'friends' again. But, Naruto didn't know how to do it. How was he going to get Sasuke to talk to him? Should he do what Kiba suggested? Just go up and confront him?

By the end of the day, Naruto had formulated his plan of action. He was going to confront Sasuke and he was going to get some answers. This had gone on long enough.

"Oi, Naruto, you coming?" Neji asked after school.

"Yeah, but I have to find Sasuke first. I need to talk to him," Naruto said as they walked out the classroom.

Neji stared at Naruto for a second before replying, "Uchiha? Why are you going to do that?"

"Because he's being an ass and I want to know what's going on," Naruto said. "you can just go ahead home. I'll come over when I'm done,"

Neji shook his head. "I can wait," he said quickly.

"You sure? Okay! I'll be quick!" Naruto said, then made his way to this locker, hoping Sasuke would be at his, too.

After Naruto had put away his stuff and had taken out his backpack, Sasuke came down the hall. He passed right by Naruto and to his own locker. Naruto waited patiently until Sasuke shut his locker and was about to leave before he called out to him, "Hey, Sasuke-bastard!"

Sasuke turned instinctively at the name and voice he had gotten so used to. "What do you want, dobe?" he asked.

"Don't call me dobe!" Naruto said loudly. "I want to talk. I've got some things I want to ask you,"

"Fine. Here? Let's go somewhere else,"

"Can't. I've got to be quick. Neji's waiting for me out front,"

Sasuke stared at him exactly as Neji had. "Hyuuga? You're meeting with him? What for?" Sasuke tried to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Yeah, because we're going to rehearse," Naruto replied, truly oblivious to the resentment in Sasuke's voice and the way he kept clenching his fists at his side. "Okay, so tell me what's been going on. Why have you been ignoring me?"

Sasuke knew he should have expected that question, but that didn't stop him from being a bit surprised. He had never thought that Naruto would actually come forth and ask about it. And, Sasuke knew he couldn't answer that. How could he possibly say that 'It's because I think I'm going insane thinking about you all the time!'? So, instead, not knowing what else he could do, Sasuke turned to the ever true method: denial and being a complete ass. If only he'd known what this method would lead to within the next few minutes.

"Hn. I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said, turning away.

Naruto looked like he'd been slapped. "What the hell are you saying? You know very wall what I'm talking about, you bastard!"  
"You stupid dobe, I told you that I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said. "So, just do me a favor and get lost,"

"Sasuke, don't lie! I know something's up, I know you're hiding something, so why the hell can't you tell me what has been going on? I thought we were friends, damn it!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke froze at that last statement. He turned sharply to face Naruto, his eyes growing wide. "I-I-you-what?" he stammered incoherently.

But Naruto didn't hear him. He looked away and said, "I guess I was wrong. Just forget about what I said. I've got to go, Neji's waiting for me. Goodbye, Sasuke-bastard," And Naruto turned on his heel and walked off.

Sasuke stood, rooted to the ground staring at the spot where Naruto had stood just a second ago. He was still trying to process what the blonde had said. He was still trying to understand the meaning of the words, and the meaning of what his avoidance and of what his words had done. Naruto had seen them as friends. Naruto had seen _Sasuke_ as his friend. For once in what seemed like a long time, Sasuke understood what having 'friends' felt like. For once, he felt the warmth in his heart that could only come from having friends. They were friends.

No. They had _been_ friends. Sasuke had ruining their entire friendship with his stupidity and now Naruto seemed to hate him.

_Damn it, What have I done?_

"Thanks for waiting, Neji," Naruto said.

"Not at all. What happened?" Neji asked.

Naruto shrugged and didn't reply.

Neji stared at him and felt upset that Naruto couldn't open up and tell him things. He wished Naruto would, but knew that there wasn't any way to mention it to the blonde without sounding incredibly awkward. Neji did know that the best way to get Naruto to open up more was to befriend him more. They were friends, yes, but they still weren't very close. Neji wanted their friendship to be closer. He wanted them to be really good friends. It would make things easier that way.

Suddenly, Neji had an idea. He mentally attacked himself for never thinking of it sooner. "Hey, Naruto, instead of rehearsing, do you just want to hang out? Maybe see a movie?"

Naruto turned to him a bit surprised. "That was random. Any reason?"

"I'm just not in the mood to rehearse. And you seem down. Some ramen and a movie should cheer you up. Want to go?" Neji asked.

Naruto continued to stare at Neji for a while before grinning slowly and exclaiming, "Ah! Neji you're the best!" Naruto hugged his friend tightly in affection.

Neji blushed slightly. Then, he smiled and led the blonde down the street.

Sasuke didn't remember a time he'd felt more disgusted with himself. It came to the point that he wanted to just give himself a good hard kick. Naruto had thought of him as a friend and Sasuke had practically gone and burned all their chances of ever begin friends again. Why had he ever thought that avoiding Naruto would help in any way? Avoiding Naruto hadn't worked in the least and now Naruto was so angry with him, try weren't even friends anymore.

Sasuke swore. He couldn't believe the mess he was in. What was he going to do now?

He could just talk to Naruto, but after what happened that day, Sasuke was certain Naruto wouldn't even look at him anymore. And then there was how Sasuke could hardly get near Naruto with Neji and Gaara around. But Sasuke wouldn't just give up. Uchihas never gave up that easily. It wasn't in their genes to do something as pathetic as that. Therefore, Sasuke knew he couldn't just give up. Now way. Sasuke would have to try at least. Besides he'd told that bastard Hyuuga that he'd get Naruto to talk to him again. And an Uchiha always keeps his word. Even to the enemy.

Sasuke knew what he had to do. No matter what he was going to get Naruto back on his side. He was going to heal the friendship they had. Sasuke wasn't going to give Naruto up that easily.

**A/N:** Bleh. I don't like this chapter much. I mean, its good and all, but I think I could have had some more going on. I do however LOVE the confrontation between Sasuke and Neji. That was the best part I think. I was going to just end the chapter with Sasuke storming out the restaurant, but I didn't want to risk you reviewers coming after me with pitchforks. But you wouldn't do that would you? I hope not. Anyway, there you go, chapter seven! I know the ending sucks, but I got bored with the chapter, so I decided to cut it off. Next will be chapter eight, which I better start since I have no idea what's going to happen! Well, later from SilverRose88.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and company, nor do I own Romeo and Juliet.

**Author's Note:** Holy crap! I'm on a role! I'm updating already! God, this fanfiction just makes me write like crazy! I haven't stopped! Anyway, I'll be short today and just let you read. Thanks for all of your reviews, I love getting them! They make me happy! (And, you want to keep me happy!) Byes, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Eight**

Weekends. Naruto loved the weekends. Two entire days off with no school or work or any worries. The perfect two days to practice the Three R's. Ah, yes, weekends were the best of god's creations to Naruto.

This specific weekend, Naruto had made a choice to do absolutely nothing. He wasn't going to hook up with anyone to rehearse, he wasn't going to work extra on any projects. He'd already finished his homework, so that was out of the way. Now, all that the blonde wanted to do was sleep. In the world of dreams, Naruto was able to escape the chaos of everyday life. In the world of dreams, Naruto could go on pretending as though the last two weeks had been completely normal. In the world of dreams, Naruto couldn't lose control, because he was the one ruling. Yes, Naruto liked to sleep, and right now, all he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep away the last two weeks, and focus on the more important things in life, like ramen for example and how he had to get some once he woke up because he was out.

But, Naruto hadn't taken into account of what others wanted. And apparently someone wanted to disrupt his sleep in the early morning. Naruto chose to ignore the knocking on the door and shoved his head under his pillow. _ I'm not here, go away you sleep wrecker!_ But, the pounding only increased and Naruto got so annoyed he yelled loudly, not caring if the entire building heard him, "Get lost, damn it!"

His shout proved to only have the opposite effect. The visitor now knew that Naruto was actually inside and began knocking even more. "Fine! I'm coming!" Naruto yelled, groggily getting up and walking over to the door. _I'm going to kill whoever it is. I don't care if it's anyone important. He or she is going to die!_ "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you---SASUKE!" Naruto stared, now fully awake, having not expected the cold, heartless bastard to be outside his door at six-thirty in the morning.

"Oi, dobe…hi…" Sasuke said uncertainly.

Naruto stared at him for a moment longer, then realized he still had his pillow in his hand. Completely on impulse and anger, Naruto chucked the pillow in Sasuke's face and yelled, "BUZZ OFF SASUKE!" And, then he slammed the door in his face and walked back over to his bed, falling asleep again. However, now his happy dreams were replaced by fierce images of Naruto stabbing Sasuke for disrupting his sleep and for the past two weeks.

Sasuke sat against the wall opposite Naruto's door, and held the pillow to his chest. He sighed. He should have expected that. Well, something a bit less loud and fierce, but still something like what had happened. What had he thought would have happened if he'd come over? That Naruto would be so surprised he'd forgive him immediately? For sure that was not going to happen. Naruto was still pissed off at him, and that fact just made Sasuke even more upset than he already was.

The dark-haired boy sighed, and hugged the pillow closer to him, and a wisp of apricot wafted his nose. The smell of Naruto's hair. Sasuke sighed, inhaling the scent and trying to absorb it into him. The smell reminded him of the night he had had to share his bed with Naruto and how it had practically made Sasuke lose all self-control. _Mmm, Naruto…_Sasuke thought, still thinking of that night while taking in the aroma of the blonde boy.

Then, as if realizing what he was doing, Sasuke opened his eyes quickly. _Oh, damn it, I'm doing it again! I'm thinking about Naruto! Stop, stop, stop! _he ordered himself. Sasuke got to his feet. There were more pressing matters at the moment. He had to talk to Naruto. He didn't care if Naruto yelled at him the entire time, okay maybe he did, but he was going to hear him out. Sasuke wasn't going to say a word until Naruto had ranted all he wants. It was the least he could do for the moment knowing that Naruto giving him a chance to say anything was slim to none.

Sasuke got up and knocked on the door once more. No answer. Not that he'd expected it anyway. Sasuke tried the knob, and was surprised when it was open. Then he smirked. It was so like Naruto to end up leaving his door unlocked. Sasuke peered inside and found Naruto on his bed, looking as though in deep sleep. _He went back to sleep? He didn't even wait to see if I'd come back again? _ Sasuke shook the thoughts away, walked in quietly and shut the door behind him. He made his way over to Naruto's side and sat cross-legged beside the bed. He stared at the blonde boy who was completely in deep sleep, his chest rising a falling to a steady rhythm. His eyes were closed, and his hair fell gently into his face. Sasuke reached over, and just like that one night, he brushed the blonde hair out of Naruto's face. Only this time, he didn't pull away so quickly. He let his hand linger on Naruto's cheek, feeling the warmth and softness of his skin. But, then, Naruto moved and turned away, facing the wall.

Sasuke pulled his hand away, suddenly blushing, and in his own thoughts when he heard Naruto say something. Blinking, Sasuke looked at the blonde and his heart pounded when he heard the name, "Sasuke…" come out of Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke couldn't remember a time when he'd blushed so much. When he'd kissed Naruto that one time during rehearsal at his house came pretty close, but this was so much different. Naruto had said his _name_ in his sleep. Meaning that Naruto was thinking about _him_ in his sleep. Sasuke didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. Knowing what had just happened, Naruto was probably dreaming a spiteful dream about Sasuke and not a good one. This thought only increased Sasuke's desolation.

He sighed and pondered about what to do. Should he wake Naruto up or let him sleep and come back later? Sasuke thought about his plan of action and then decided what he would do. First, he carefully lifted Naruto's head and put the pillow under him. He smiled at the sleeping boy and then stood. Sasuke walked out, shutting the door behind him. He sat down beside the door, and waited. He wasn't going to leave. No way. He'd come here to talk to Naruto and he would. He'd wait until Naruto woke up if he had to. He didn't care. But, he knew he could just wait inside the room. Sasuke would never be able to handle that. So, waiting outside the door was the next best thing.

And so that's what Sasuke did. He waited. Waited for his chance to finally fix the mess he had created.

Naruto woke up five hours later, feeling unusually refreshed. The blonde stood up and stretched luxuriously and breathing in deeply from his lungs. Naruto fixed his bed, and then headed to the bathroom. After a shower, Naruto dressed and then opened the door and stopped himself from stepping on a motionless figure that was on the floor before his door. Naruto stared. "Sasuke-teme?" he muttered, surprised.

The raven-haired boy didn't say a word, and Naruto sighed, crouching down beside him. "Hmm, this is a huge surprise. I never expected him to actually _wait_ for me to wake up. Well, I can't just leave him here either," Naruto sighed, and then picked up the sleeping boy and walked back into his room. Naruto laid Sasuke on his bed and sighed. "Damn, he's not very light," he said. Naruto sat down beside him and stared at the Uchiha. "You know, he's much more attractive when he's not scowling all the time. Or smirking with that superior grin like he usually does. He's much more…well…appealing, I suppose,"

_Wait. Am I listening to myself? Did I just say that Sasuke's attractive? That he's appealing? What the hell am I thinking? Sasuke's not attractive! He-He's Sasuke! _Naruto shook his head vigorously and stood up, quickly walking away from the bed. "I'll just let him sleep. Um, a note! I'll write him a note. I need to get some ramen, I'm starving!" Naruto quickly scribbled a note about what happened and where he was headed and left it on the table, hoping Sasuke would find it when he woke up.

Casting one last glance over his shoulder over at the sleeping boy, Naruto let a smile escape his lips before he left.

Warmth. It was very warm. And it smelt of apricots. _Mmm, like Naruto. _ Sasuke pressed himself into the mattress, wanting to take in the smell and warmth. But as he slowly began to realize what he was feeling, he opened his eyes slightly, coming to his senses. _A bed…?_

Sasuke jumped up and looked around furiously. What was going on? Where was he? How'd he get inside? And, in a bed? …Wait, this was Naruto's bed… Sasuke felt himself blush as he got out and stood up, trying to make sense of the situation he was in. The last thing he remembered was waiting outside Naruto's door for the blonde to wake up. He must have fallen asleep sometime since then and now, and Naruto must have found him and brought him inside. But, then, where was the dobe?

A quick look around the apartment told Sasuke the blonde wasn't home and must have gone out. A moment later, Sasuke found a note on the table and smiled lightly to himself, glad that Naruto had actually bothered to explain what had happened. Sasuke had been right about everything, he'd fallen asleep and Naruto had found him, and had gone out to buy some ramen. The last statement made Sasuke smile even more. Ramen. He should have known. Naruto had gone so far as to time the note. When he'd left it had been eleven-ten, and now, Sasuke checked his watch and realized he'd only been asleep for about half an hour since Naruto had brought him inside.

Sasuke sighed and made his way out to the parking lot. Since his first plan of action hadn't worked; Sasuke hadn't assumed he'd fall asleep on the job, it was time for the second part. Well, technically he didn't have a part two to his plan, but he knew what he had to do and got to it. Sasuke needed to find Naruto.

The raven-haired boy first drove to the restaurant Naruto worked at. He knew Naruto didn't work on the weekends, it went against his Three R's, but maybe the blonde had stopped by or was taking in an early lunch. Sasuke was proved wrong however when he entered the restaurant and asked the owner if Naruto had been around. Disappointed, Sasuke headed out the door when he ran into the last person he wanted to see.

"Uchiha, I suggest you watch where you're going," Neji said.

"I suggest the same to you, Hyuuga," Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Neji said.

"I'm looking for Naruto," Sasuke replied coolly. Then, he grinned as a mad thought took over his mind. "I have to thank him about letting me stay overnight at his place,"

Neji turned pale. He stared at Sasuke as though the other boy had sprouted carrots from the sides of his head.

_Okay, so it's a lie, but I don't care. Whatever works to wipe that slimy smirk off this bastard's face is fine with me,_ Sasuke thought, his inner self grinning evilly. "You haven't seen him by any chance have you, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked with false cheeriness. "I have to ask Naruto where he got his mattress. It's just so soft and cuddly,"

If it was possible, Neji went even paler. Then, the color slowly returned to his cheeks in a red boiling flush. He glared at Sasuke viciously, his eyes daring the other to keep smirking superiorly.

Sasuke ignored the glare of Neji's eyes and kept on leering at Neji. "You haven't answered my question yet, Hyuuga. Have you seen Naruto today?"

Neji wanted nothing better than to punch Sasuke's face in, but he controlled his anger and said through clenched teeth, "No, I have not seen Naruto today,"

"Well, thank you very much. I best be going now. Good day," And, smiling happily to himself at the look on Neji's face, Sasuke walked past him back to his parked car.

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard, you're alive!" Naruto called as he walked out of a grocery store with a plastic bag full of ramen.

Sasuke glared at him. "Very funny," he said. "What are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you,"

Naruto lifted his ramen bag at him. "Stocking up on the best food ever!"

Sasuke shook his head at him. "Naruto, we have to talk,"

Naruto sighed as though he knew this was coming. "I've already talked to you, Sasuke,"

"You have, yes, but I haven't. It's my turn. Either you give me a chance, or I'll make you listen. Your call," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed again, and then walked off towards Sasuke's sports car. "Fine. Let's go,"

Sasuke hid his relief and drove back to Naruto's apartment. They didn't say a work until Naruto shut and locked the door to his room, turned to Sasuke and said, "So, talk,"

Sasuke cringed at the cold tone of his voice and swallowed. Up until this moment, Sasuke had only thought about making Naruto listen. Sasuke forgot all about the other half: what he was actually going to _say_. Now, his mind was reeling with everything he'd been feeling and thinking for the past two weeks, and he couldn't make sense of which things he wanted to say. But, Naruto was watching him curiously and impatiently that Sasuke knew he had to say something before the blonde kicked him out.

"Look, Naruto, about the past two weeks…" Sasuke began uncertainly. "I-I've been acting like a complete bastard,"

Naruto snorted sarcastically. "No, really? I hadn't noticed. You hide it so well,"

"Okay, I deserve that," Sasuke said, but he felt a bit hurt nevertheless. "Listen, Naruto, I can't really explain what's been going on, but it's just about me. Some things have been stressing me out lately," _And, they all have to do with my messed up feelings for you. I just can't get them out of my head!_

"But why couldn't you tell me instead of ignoring me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was surprised to hear some hurt in his voice. "My choice was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. I just handle things differently, I guess,"

"That's for sure. But you still didn't have to ignore me,"

Sasuke sighed. "I know, and I-I-I'm so-sorry…" he said.

Naruto stared at him and then slowly began to grin. "Say it again!"

"What!"

"That you're sorry! I love it! Mighty Sasuke-bastard comes forth and apologizes!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning even more and practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Say it!"

"No,"

"Say it!"

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke! Say it, say it, say it!"

Sasuke stared at the hyper blonde jumping up and down and couldn't help the smile that took over his lips.

"Ah! You smiled! Wow! How crazy!" Naruto said. He bounced over and peered into Sasuke's face as if examining the smile to see if it was real and he just wasn't hallucinating. "Whoa, it really is a smile," he stated. Then, he stared right into Sasuke's eyes, and said, "You should smile more often. It makes you look nicer. I think I told you that before, but I'll say it again. Smile more, Sasuke. It's better than your scowl," Naruto moved away.

Sasuke blushed, a light pink color creeping across his face. _God, he'd been so close…Argh. I hate this. I'm just getting more and more confused. Damn these stupid thoughts!_ "…Um, Naruto? Remember when you said we were friends…what exactly did you mean?" Sasuke said awkwardly, remembering suddenly the other thing he had wanted to talk about.

Naruto turned, looking confused. "When did I--oh! Yeah. I remember. Um, well, I meant what I said, Sasuke. I said it because I thought it was true. I suppose you're like my friend. But after what happened, I don't really know anymore,"

His words practically cut through Sasuke and the dark-haired boy knew he should have expected it. But he still wasn't prepared for it. And even more, he wasn't prepared for the onset of emotions that engulfed his mind, or the wave of thoughts that one sentence had created. There was a raging fire within him; a fire full of hurt and desolation that was burning him from the inside out. Everything that had been happening for the last two weeks were being thrown around in that fire, wanting to be burned, wanting to be forgotten. But, they just sat there, waiting, waiting to know for sure that this was over. Waiting to know for sure if their friendship had no chance of ever healing, of ever being how it was before.

Sasuke couldn't make sense of what he was experiencing, the fire was practically taking over his entire mind, body, and soul. Everything was a big blur of him, a cloud that he couldn't seem to get through. Naruto's words had hit him hard. The simple sentence had never made Sasuke feel so upset in his life.

Naruto's voice jolted Sasuke back to reality and he stared, listening with a heavy heart at what the blonde was saying. "But, I guess we're still friends. It might be awhile before I forgive you!"

Sasuke blinked as those words took a moment to register in his brain. Then, he stared. "We're still friends?"

"Yeah! I was angry. Actually, I still am, come to think of it, but I'd rather be friends than enemies. So, let's just go back to where we were last. And, besides, I've taken an oath to defrost you, Sasuke-bastard, and I can't defrost you if we weren't talking to each other!" Naruto said.

Sasuke let out a small smile. "Good. And, I really am sorry,"

"Aha! Say it again!"

"No!"

"Again! Again! Again!"

"Naruto, don't make me hurt you!"

"Come on, Sasuke-teme, once more!"

"You've already heard it twice! Shut up!" Sasuke said, getting annoyed.

"Aw, you're no fun! I want to hear the almighty Uchiha Sasuke apologize because it's so funny!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke just shook his head t the blonde and said, "What are you up to now?"

"I'm gonna make some ramen and watch a movie," Naruto replied. Then, he turned to Sasuke and said, "You stay too! It'll be fun!"

Sasuke stared at the pleading, excited look on Naruto's face and had to cave. "All right. I'll stay,"

_For you, Naruto…_

Neji was having a bad day. It was a sour day. It was worse than most days. Running into Sasuke that morning had practically destroyed all hopes of having a good day. He'd been looking for _Naruto_. He'd _slept over_ at Naruto's. He'd slept in Naruto's _bed_. All of these things had been reeling over and over in Neji's mind for practically five hours now. Sure, Neji didn't have any reason to believe the Uchiha bastard, but for some reason he did. Had Sasuke and Naruto made up? Weren't they friends again? And what the hell had Sasuke been doing sleeping in Naruto's bed?

If Naruto and Sasuke were talking again, it meant things were going to get harder. Neji knew that Sasuke wasn't going to make it easy for him to get close to Naruto. He had the feeling that Sasuke was going to be everywhere Naruto was to make up for the last two weeks and Neji was getting very angry at that thought. He didn't want the Uchiha bastard anywhere near Naruto. Not if he could help it. There wasn't any way Neji was going to let Sasuke get in the way. He'd make sure that Naruto spend just as much time with him like he did with Sasuke. No, more time. Neji wasn't going to lose tot eh likes of an Uchiha. Hell would have to freeze over before that happened.

**A/N:** Whoa, ending the chapter on Neji's POV. That's a first. Well, I just loved the Sasuke vs. Neji thingy in this chapter too. Those two make me laugh all the time! I love them though, how can I not? Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit short, but I wanted to end it the way I did, so that's why. Anyway, I've got to get going now. Thanks again, and please review! Love, SilverRose88.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and company. And I don't own Romeo and Juliet.

**Author's Note:** I'm back, finally! I'm soo sorry it took a long time! I knew it was going to happen eventually, and it did. Writer's block for this story. It just happened. I mean, I had all the ideas and everything, but for some stupid reason, I couldn't get it onto paper. Well, I will myself to write today and I finished the chapter. Finally! I'm happy that it's done with. Well, this chapter is very fun. There is some SAKURA-BASHING! If you do not like that, then, I'm sorry, but I really hate Sakura and I had to include some bashing in my story. If you are a fan of the pink-haired witch…hehe, sorry….then, just skip over that part, but it's really small and not that great of a bashing, but whatever.

Other than that, we have some more rivalry going on in this chapter which I'm sure you'll all find amusing. I know I sure did. And…could it be…some of Naruto's feelings come up in this chapter. Okay, just a teeny tiny bit, but it's better than nothing.

Well, that's all I'm going to say. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I feel so loved::grabs and hugs everyone: You guys are absolutely great. Okay, I'll shut up now, please read and review and I'll get working on chapter ten! Whoa, chapter ten, that's crazy. Well, later! SilverRose88.

**Chapter Nine**

"Okay, good job, Sasuke, Hinata," Kakashi said a week later.

"Hinata, be a bit more louder on your part. Juliet's nurse isn't a quiet woman," Iruka said.

Hinata nodded and she walked over to take her seat.

"Good job, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a wave.

Hinata blushed and said quietly, "Thank you, Naruto-kun,"

He grinned at her and then turned to Sasuke who was taking his seat beside him. "You however didn't do very well. Are you feeling okay?"

Sasuke groaned and nodded. "I'm fine,"

"You don't look fine," Naruto commented, poking Sasuke's arm to get his attention since the other boy had buried his face in his arms.

Sasuke snapped and grabbed Naruto's wrist, lifting his head and glaring at the blonde. "Don't poke me,"

"Why not? It's fun," Naruto said innocently.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "You are incredibly odd,"

Naruto grinned. "Yes, I am! Got a problem with that?"

"Yes. It's bugging me. Stop," Sasuke said.

"But I told you, it's fun," Naruto said.

"Find something else to entertain yourself with. I'm not a toy to be poked at," Sasuke said.

"You're no fun!" Naruto said childishly, sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke found that extremely amusing and let out the slightly of laughs.

Naruto heard the unfamiliar sound and stared at him. "Oh, man! Sasuke laughed!" he exclaimed loudly, pointing at the dark-haired boy who was still chuckling lightly under his breath, a small smile at this lips.

The entire class went quiet at this unexpected, unbelievable statement. Then, all at once, an army of ten girls rushed over to Sasuke's desk, shoving Naruto out of the way.

"Oh wow! I think I saw it! An actual smile!" Sakura shrieked.

"Please! Why would he smile if you're here?" Ino said.

By now, Sasuke had realized that he wasn't talking to Naruto anymore and was instead surrounded my rabid fan girls. He groaned annoyingly. "Naruto…" he hissed. "This is all your fault! Where are you?"

Naruto laughed nervously from the floor where he'd been pushed down to. "Heheh, sorry, Sasuke-bastard. It was just so surprising!"

"Get me out of this dobe!" Sasuke said.

"Why? Don't you like you're fan girls? You're so mean to them, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"No, I don't like being looked at as a prize, now help me or I'll hurt you!" Sasuke snarled. "Where are you anyway?"

"Look down, baka!" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked down and stared. "What the hell, Naruto? Get out from under there!"

Naruto shook his head. "It was the only way to get near you!" he said from under the desk. "And I tell you, it's not very comfortable,"

Sasuke tried not to blush. Naruto was _way_ too close to him.

"Now come on, duck and crawl!" Naruto said. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him down under the desk.

The girls all shrieked, "Naruto! Leave our Sasuke-kun alone!"

Naruto just grinned and said to Sasuke, "You've got to crawl, don't just sit there!"

"This was the best way to escape? Couldn't you have thought of anything more civil?" Sasuke complained.

"Shut up you bastard, and crawl. Or do you want me to carry you out of here?" Naruto said.

Sasuke turned a pale pink at that statement. _Carried…by Naruto…_he thought, but then shook his head vigorously.

"Well? What's your choice? I can carry you, you know. I did when you fell asleep outside my door," Naruto said, and he smirked slightly.

Sasuke turned an even deeper shade of red. He'd known that Naruto had to have carried him inside but he'd never quite grasped that fact. And now, he couldn't stop all the thoughts and emotions he got from thinking about it. _The smell of Naruto…of apricots…the warmth of his body…Argh! No, no, no!_ "I'm going!" he said, and began crawling quickly out from the circle of girls, trying not to get caught.

"No! He's getting away!" Ino yelled when she realized what was going on. By now, Sasuke had gotten through the throng of girls, Naruto behind him.

"Naruto, this is all your fault! Why are you helping him?" Sakura said.

"B-But, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Save it, Naruto!" Sakura snapped. "I can't believe you'd do that? Why don't you just butt out?"

Naruto blinked and looked away. Anyone could tell he was upset by Sakura's statement.

Sasuke noticed this and turned to Sakura, suddenly a bit angry. He walked over to her and she looked surprised.

Sakura smiled and said, "Oh, h-hi, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Apologize," he said through clenched teeth.

Sakura stared at him. "W-What?"

"I said, apologize,"

"For what? I didn't do anything. Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?" Sakura said, trying to act cheerful, but was actually getting a bit frightened by the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Apologize to Naruto, right now," Sasuke said sternly.

"I-I-I--why? He was getting in the way!" Sakura said. "Why should I apologize to him? He should apologize to me!"

"Naruto didn't do anything wrong! I asked him to help me and he did. You, however, just yelled at him. And now I want you to apologize," Sasuke said, glaring at her still.

Sakura gaped at him, wondering why he was taking such offense at what she'd said. "I-I--but, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke glared at her. "Now," he said.

Sakura nodded quickly and walked over to Naruto's, who was staring at Sasuke with evident surprise on his face. "Gomen, Naruto," Sakura said with a slight bow. "I'm sorry,"

Naruto continued to watch Sasuke for a moment longer, but then looked away when the dark-haired boy locked eyes with his. He turned to Sakura and said with his signature grin, "It's okay, Sakura-chan! Don't worry about it!"

Sakura nodded and bowed again, then quickly walked off towards her seat. The other girls gave Sasuke and Naruto a last glance before taking Sakura's lead and sitting down.

Sasuke sat down as well, saying not a word to Naruto or anyone around him.

Naruto just stared at him before walking over. "W-Why did you defend me like that?" he asked carefully. No matter how hard he tried, Naruto couldn't understand why Sakura's comment had affected Sasuke so much. It wasn't like she'd said it to him, but yet, Sasuke had taken offense as if he had been the recipient. Naruto liked the feeling of being defended, but being defended by Sasuke was just, well, weird. Sasuke had never struck Naruto as the kind of person to get so defensive over other people.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and stared straight into the blue eyes he'd come to adore. He shrugged indifferently. "Don't know really," he said. "You're my friend, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then, that's why. Does there have to be any reason other than that?" Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at him, then slowly smiled. He shook his head. "Nope! Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a bit, but then quickly hid it, wanting to avoid another scene.

"Naruto, there you are. Ready to go?" Neji asked after school.

"Yep! I just need to get to my locker. Wait out front, okay?" Naruto said. Neji nodded and took off down the left hallway, Naruto to the right.

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto said, spotting the dark-haired boy at his locker. Naruto passed him to his own and began taking out his backpack.

"Naruto, do you want to rehearse tonight?" Sasuke asked, turning to the blonde.

"I would, but I'm already rehearsing with Neji tonight," Naruto said.

Sasuke felt his blood begin to boil instantly. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. But, hey, why don't you come too! We'll all rehearse together," Naruto said excitedly. "No…wait, you two hate each other. Maybe that's not a good idea--"

"No, it's fine. I'll come," Sasuke said quickly. _There's no way I'll let this chance go. If I can be there then…then…well, I don't know, but it'll sure as hell make me feel better. And, this way I can prevent anything from happening between the bastard and Naruto._

"Really? Yay! It'll be great! Let's go," Naruto said. The blonde slung his backpack over his shoulder and then led the way to the front of the school. "Neji, sorry I took so long,"

"Not a problem. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. And, um, Sasuke's coming too!" Naruto said. "Is that okay?"

Neji stared, trying not to get too angry in front of Naruto. "Actually--"

"Yes, Hyuuga, do you have a problem with that?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. The look on his face practically said, 'Go ahead and leave. I'll just win if you do…'

But Neji wasn't fazed. Instead, he turned back to Naruto and asked gently, "Do you want him to come, Naruto?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. I think it'll be fun,"

"Then, it's all right with me," Neji said with a slight smile.

"Yahoo! Let's go!" Naruto said, charging forward.

"We can take my car," Sasuke said, following the blonde, Neji taking up the rear.

"I'm gonna make some ramen. Just make yourself comfy!" Naruto said, dumping his stuff on the table and entering the kitchen.

Sasuke and Neji set their own backpacks beside Naruto's and just looked around, not really knowing what to do. Neji took the only seat at the table, and Sasuke walked over and sunk into a beanbag. The two decided that since they really had nothing to say at the moment, that they'd just glare at one another. And, so they did. From both sides of the room, sparks of hatred flew as the two boys glared back and forth.   
"What are you guys doing? It seems like an ice age in here," Naruto called from the kitchen. "Lighten up a bit," Then, Naruto went back to cooking and began whistling to himself.

Neji and Sasuke just sat listening for a while, trying not to smile and how silly and cute Naruto's whistling sounded.

"Uchiha. Why are you here?" Neji asked suddenly.

Sasuke turned to him and glared. "Because I want to rehearse,"

"Don't lie to me. State your true purpose," Neji said, and then he glanced at Naruto, making sure the blonde wasn't hearing any of this. Naruto was very oblivious to his guest, and was putting his mind and soul into cooking ramen. Neji turned back to Sasuke and said, "Answer the question, Uchiha,"

"I don't have to do anything you say, Hyuuga," Sasuke spat.

"Naruto and _I_ were supposed to rehearse together. There wasn't anything about you being here as well," Neji said through clenched teeth. "You weren't invited,"

Sasuke smirked. "Actually, you'll find that I was. Naruto invited me himself," His voice held the air of a child saying 'Ha! Take that!' and then sticking his tongue out.

Neji let out a slight snarl.

"And, I wasn't going to let Naruto down by saying no," Sasuke continued.

"What's Naruto to you?" Neji asked.

"What's he to you?" Sasuke questioned.

The glaring started up again, black eyes vs. white eyes. But just then there was a knock on the door, causing Sasuke and Neji to jump about a foot in the air.

"Can one of you get that?" Naruto called from the kitchen.

"I got it, Naruto," Sasuke said immediately, getting up and walking to the door.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked. Neji scowled.

The dark eyed boy opened the door and blinked. "Gaara," he stated, hiding his surprise.

Gaara kept his blank look on his face, but he was surprised. "Uchiha?" Gaara said. "What are you doing answering Naruto's door?"

"What are you doing at Naruto's door?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! Gaara, what're you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed, bounding over and letting the red head inside.

"I wanted to see what you were doing," Gaara replied. He then noticed Neji who was standing up from the table. Gaara glanced between the two raven haired boys, then turned to Naruto. "But I hadn't known you already had company,"

"Heheh. I'm just popular today!" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"Yes, I supposed you are," Gaara said, staring at the other two guests.

The three didn't even bother hiding their glares from Naruto. The blonde, once again, was unaware to the stares, and said happily, "I'm almost done making ramen. Then we can eat and start rehearsing. Do you want to stay, Gaara?"

"Yes, that'll be nice. Thank you Naruto," Gaara said.

"Hey, no problem! The more the merrier!" Naruto said, shutting the door and returning to the kitchen.

"Naruto, do you need any help?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "I can help, if you need some,"

Naruto turned around quickly and laughed. "You? Sasuke can you even cook?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Yes. I can cook,"

"Really? But you've got a cook. I never thought you could actually cook," Naruto said, surprised.

"Well, I can,"

"Now you're gonna have to make me dinner sometime! I want to eat your cooking!" Naruto said.

"All right. Just say the day and you can come over and I'll make you a special dinner," Sasuke said, relishing in the way Neji and Gaara were glaring and snarling at him.

"I'll get back to you on that!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Naruto, you never answered my question. Let me finish the ramen, and why don't you start a movie or something?" Sasuke suggested.

"You don't mind?"

"I offered, didn't I?"

"Okay then! Thanks Sasuke, you're great!" Naruto said, walking over to the T.V.

That last statement caused Sasuke to smirk superiorly and Gaara and Neji to glare at him again and more spitefully.

"Hmm, what to watch?" Naruto said.

Neji immediately walked over and sat down beside him. "What movies do you have, Naruto?" he asked gently.

Sasuke and Gaara snarled at the close captivity of how Neji was sitting beside Naruto.

"Uchiha, you better get cooking," Neji called with a smirk.

"Yeah, don't ruin the meal, Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sasuke scowled and walked into the kitchen.

"What are we watching?" Gaara asked, walking over and sitting down on the other side of Naruto.

"Um, um, I dunno. I'm in the mood for something funny," Naruto said. _Because it's so damn tense in here! Some comedy should hopefully lighten things up!_ "How about Monty Python and the Holy Grail?"

"If that's what you want to watch, then all right," Neji said.

"I do not mind either, Naruto," Gaara said.

"Yes, Naruto, it's your decision," Sasuke said from the kitchen.

"You all agreed a bit too easily…" Naruto muttered, but he put the DVD in and plopped down on the bed. "Sasuke-teme, are you done with the ramen?"

"Yes, I am. Where are your bowls?"

"Um, um, the cupboard above the sink,"

"Come and help me, dobe,"

Naruto laughed. "Can't you do anything without my help?" he asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Ha. When did I ever need your help?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn. Maybe not yet, but you will someday, I know it!" Naruto said confidently.

"We'll see," Sasuke said.

"Who wants to go?" Naruto asked. "There isn't a scene with all four of us, so we'll have to take turns,"

"Naruto, you and I can do our scene first," Neji said standing up.

"Okay! A fight scene!" Naruto said excitedly getting up as well. He took out his script and ruler, and turned to face Neji.

Sasuke and Gaara stared at the pair. Sasuke was even more angry than Gaara, having seen the results of this scene before.

"Stop thy unhallowed toil, vile Montague! Can vengeance be pursued further than death?" Neji read, his voice holding the air of the angry Paris.

"Put not another sin on my head by urging me to fury. O be gone! A madman's mercy bid thee run away," Naruto said.

"I do defy thy conjuration, and apprehend thee for a felon here," Neji said.

"Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee boy!" Naruto said loudly, and raised his makeshift sword at Neji.

Neji smirked and raised his own sword.

"Charge!" Naruto said loudly and then hit his ruler against Neji's.

"You'll need more than that to defeat me, boy," Neji said with another smirk.

"A battle is no time for a conversation!" Naruto exclaimed taking a strike at his opponent, but Neji moved out of the way, blocked the attack and swung around behind the blonde, and tried to attack, but Naruto turned in time to defend himself.

"Not bad, dear Romeo, I give you that," Neji said.

"You're not that bad yourself, Paris," Naruto said. "But we all know who the victor of this fight is, and I'm certain he is not you!" Naruto then raised his ruler at Neji and the two began fighting once more. "Aha! Take that! And that! And--quit moving around so much!"

Neji smirked and gave a slight laugh. "As if I'm going to listen to you," he said, dodging another blow that was aimed at him. He turned and ran around Naruto, and was about to strike when the blonde swung his feet under Neji, causing the dark-haired boy to trip and land on the floor with a thud.

"Aha! Take _that_!" Naruto said, crouching down beside the fallen boy.

Neji narrowed his eyes threateningly and then raised his ruler up at Naruto. "I am not dead yet," he said. He took a strike at Naruto's sword and succeeded in sending it flying out of the blonde's hand.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji just smirked at him. "Take _that_," he mocked.

Naruto glared at him and then scrambled over to retrieve his ruler.

But Neji grabbed the blonde's leg and pulled him back. Naruto began flailing around, but had no advantage over the obviously stronger boy. "Turn and face me you coward," Neji said.

Naruto let out a growl that sounded like, "Don't you dare call me a coward!" He turned over onto his back and stared up at Neji who was kneeling at his side.

"What do you mean, don't call you a coward? You are the one who is losing, or have you not noticed?" Neji said.

Naruto glared at him again, and reached for Neji's right hand, the one which held his makeshift sword. The blonde pulled on the arm, and with his other hand pushed the dark-haired boy over onto the bed in front of them. Neji flipped over onto his back and found himself lying under Naruto once again. The blonde still held Neji's right hand and was pointing it at the dark-haired boy's heart.

Naruto smirked. "Now who's losing?" he asked, bending closer to the other boy.

Neji tried not to let their close proximity get in the way of his emotions. He opened his mouth to say something when two hands appeared on each of Naruto's shoulders and pulled the blonde forcefully off of him. Neji blinked and looked up into the positively livid faces of Sasuke and Gaara. Neji couldn't help but give a superior smirk.

"Hey! What's the deal? We were just getting to the good part!" Naruto complained.

"I think you've had enough of that scene, Naruto," Sasuke said, trying very hard to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Yes, Naruto. It's one of our turns now," Gaara said, also looking very pissed off.

Naruto pouted childishly. "Fine, fine. You guys are no fun," he said, crossing his arms.

Sasuke let out a slight sigh of relief. He then turned to Neji and gave him the Uchiha death glare. Neji just smirked again.

"Okay, what scene are we doing next?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to him quickly and said, "It's my turn. We'll do one of our scenes,"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, whatever. Which one?"

"Let's continue your last scene. Um, you find me and drink the poison and then I wake up," Sasuke said.

"Fine by me," Naruto agreed. "Here, lie on the bed and pretend to be dead. Hey, that rhymed!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Just get to it, dobe," he said, lying on his back on the bed.

"Don't call me dobe!" Naruto said indignantly.

"Just start already," Sasuke said.

"Okay, okay. Let's see…Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial Death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that I still will stay with thee, and never from this pallet of dim night depart again. …Eyes, look your last; arms take your last embrace; and lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss…Here's to my love," Naruto pretended to drink the poison. "O true apothecary; thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die,"

Naruto bent over Sasuke and the dark-haired boy opened his eyes and looked at the blonde. Naruto gave him a look that read, 'Should I?' Sasuke shook his head and Naruto seemed to relax. "Thus with a kiss I die," he repeated and then fell over beside Sasuke dramatically.

Sasuke sat up and said, "We'll just skip the parts with the Friar and stuff. Um, my lines start here…O comfortable Friar, where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be: And there I am. Where is my Romeo? …Go get thee hence. For I will not away. What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips haply some poison yet doth hang on them. To make me die with a restorative," Sasuke then turned to the 'dead' Naruto and tried not to smirk. _Yes, if I can kiss him, then I'll be winning! It'll be perfect! Now, to make sure they don't pull me away before…Wait a minute. Do I actually _want_ to kiss Naruto? What the hell? Where…where did that come from? I-I don't want to! _

Sasuke stared at the blonde and felt his heart begin to hammer. _No, no, I-I don't feel that way…I know I don't. _

"Uchiha, get on with your lines for crying out loud," Neji said.

Sasuke glared at him, then turned back to Naruto and smirked. _Okay, Hyuuga, since you're so eager to see me perform, I will. And this will wipe that grin from before off your face. _Sasuke bent over Naruto and repeated, "I will _kiss_ thy lips, haply some poison yet doth hang on them. To make me die with a restorative," But even with Sasuke's emphasis on the key word, neither Neji nor Gaara understood what he was about to do until it actually happened.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then lowered his face to Naruto's and without hesitation, kissed the blonde boy on the lips.

Naruto's eyes whipped open and he saw Sasuke's black eyes before him, staring at him with an intensity that seemed to seep right through his body. He felt the warmth of Sasuke's lips and for some unexplainable reason wanted to hold onto that feeling for a long time. But before Naruto could fully understand what was going on, he blinked and found himself facing two very angry boys.

Neji and Gaara were absolutely enraged. They were practically shaking from the anger. "You bastard! What do you think you were doing?" they spat at Sasuke.

Sasuke just smirked and gave a rather innocent look, or at least as innocent as an Uchiha could pull off. "I was just rehearsing the script. It did say to kiss him. That's the way the scene goes," he said, trying not to just burst out in laughter at the looks on Neji and Gaara's faces.

"Hey, guys, uh, is something wrong?" Naruto asked, truly oblivious to the reason of all the commotion.

The three turned and looked at Naruto, and immediately their attitudes changed. "No, of course not, Naruto!" Gaara said.

"Yes, everything is quite fine," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about it," Neji said.

Naruto stared at them as if the three of them had all just grown another head. "…Oh, okay, if you're sure…"

"We're sure. Don't worry, Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Yes, it's okay," Neji said.

"Nothing's wrong, all right?" Gaara said. "Um, let's just get onto our scene, okay? Tybalt and Romeo's fight,"

"Sure! A fight scene, that's fine," Naruto said, getting up. He cast a glance at Sasuke, and consciously touched his lips, shook his head and looked away.

Sasuke noticed him looking in his direction, but didn't turn to look back. He wasn't sure what locking eyes with Naruto would do to his rising emotions. Instead, he sat down satisfactorily in a beanbag chair and watched Naruto and Gaara start their scene.

"He live in triumph, and Mercutio slain? Away to heaven, respective lenity, and fire-eyed fury be my conduct now! Now, Tybalt, take the 'villain' back again that late thou gavest me, for Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company. Either thou or I, or both, must go with him,"

"Thou wretched boy, that didst consort him here, shalt with him hence." Gaara said.

"This shall determine that," Naruto said, and he picked up his ruler and held it out at Gaara, who took the other ruler and pointed it back at Naruto. "Begin!" Naruto said, and then charged towards Gaara who began backing away, and blocking the swings from Naruto's sword.

"Come on, die already!" Naruto said.

"Heh. I don't die so easily, boy. You'd do well to remember that," Gaara said. He stepped forward and ducked an attack and then tackled Naruto onto the bed. "Now, try and attack me, dear Romeo,"

"Hn," Naruto said. He scrambled out from under Gaara, but the redhead then grabbed his hands and pinned the blonde to the bed, practically lying on top of him.

"You can't use your hands now," Gaara said, smirking from above Naruto.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" Naruto said.

"Too bad," Gaara said, but just then, he felt someone grab his shoulders and pull him roughly off of Naruto and practically slam him down onto the floor. "Hey, you bastards, what is the deal?"

Neji and Sasuke just glared at him. Their glares combined was as though an ice age had moved into the room.

"Ah, um, guys, I don't know what's going on, but I think we should just um, call it a night…" Naruto said uncertainly, getting to his feet.

"Wh-What? Oh, um, are you sure, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired out," Naruto replied.

"Well, if you're sure, then we'll go," Gaara said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Naruto said.

"Okay, then, I'll see you later, Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Yes, goodbye…" Gaara said.

"Thanks for coming and rehearsing, it was fun! But, I'm just tired. Sorry, guys," Naruto apologized.

"It's all right. Good night, Naruto," Neji said, lifting his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.

Sasuke grabbed his stuff and nodded at Naruto, "Don't forget about the dinner. Come up with a good day and I'll cook you something special,"

"Yeah, yeah, just go," Naruto said.

"See you, Naruto," Gaara said, and then he led the way out the door.

When the three had disappeared down the hall, Naruto shut the door and heaved a big sigh. "Damn, that was one odd night…" he said, heading to his bed. He fell down on top of it and sighed again. "Hmmm, I just want to sleep now…" Naruto shut his eyes and tried to not think of all that had happened that night, but he was reminded of the positions he'd found himself in that day. Him and Neji…him and Gaara…and then, the one that practically made his emotions go haywire.

_Mm, Sasuke…_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_ and _Romeo and Juliet_. I do however own this messed up storyline.

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back! And I'm with chapter ten! Can you believe it? I sure can't! It's insane. Anyway, I title his chapter, Dinner Date. It really isn't a date, but still, that's what this entire chapter's about. Sasuke promised Naruto to cook for him in the last chapter and so now, they're getting together for a Sasuke-made dinner. Itachi pops up again in this chapter, and he makes a bit of a ruckus. But, I like it, and hopefully you all will too. Well, I'll shut up and let you read. Please enjoy and review! Thanks for all of your support, I love you all! SilverRose88.

**Chapter Ten**

"What are you up to, little brother?"

Sasuke ignored the voice of his brother and continued setting up the table.

Itachi looked at him curiously and said, "You seem to be unusually serious. What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Brother," Sasuke said, turning into the kitchen and coming back out with two plates.

"Hmm, well then, I'll just have to guess. Let's see, you've practically been living in the kitchen for the past five hours; you're setting up the table for two people; you actually cleaned your room; you've got the servants cleaning the house like maniacs, and you also have this really nice outfit sitting out on your bed. Hmmm, if I didn't know any better…I'd say you're having a little date," Itachi gave a slight smile. "Is that right, little brother? Are you getting ready for a little date with a special little someone?"

Sasuke gave him a hard glare.

"Ooh, Sasuke's pissed off," Itachi said with mock fear.

"Leave me alone, Brother," Sasuke said. "I have stuff to do,"

"Yes, yes. But, first, who's the special girl? …Or is it a boy? Hmm, maybe a certain _blonde, blue-eyed_ boy?" Itachi inquired slyly.

Sasuke tried not to blush. "Go away," he said through clenched teeth. "And, you're not eating with us tonight. Eat in the kitchen like the annoying dog you are,"

"Tsk, tsk, that's no way to speak to your older brother," Itachi said, shaking his head. "You must really be putting your entire heart into this night. Your date must be really excited,"

Sasuke ignored him and began folding napkins.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your work. I hope you have a good night, little brother. And make sure you introduce me to your date. But, of course, if it's who I think it is, then, there is no reason for formalities," Itachi gave a little smirk and walked out the dinning room.

Sasuke glared after him and wondered how in all the hells his brother seemed to know everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly an hour later.

"What took you so long? You're late," Sasuke said, irritated. He let Naruto in before shutting the door.

"Heheh, sorry. I had to finish some stuff at work," Naruto said.

"Oh, right," Sasuke said, trying not to wonder if Neji had anything to do with Naruto being late. "Well, since you're here, do you want to eat first, or study or something?"

"Um, um, I'm not really hungry right now. Have you got anything to do for fun?" Naruto asked.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, leading him down the hall to his room.

"I dunno…movies, games, stuff like that," Naruto said. "You've got to have something like that, right? I mean, what kid our age doesn't?"

"Well, actually…" Sasuke began.

But Naruto caught the tone of his voice and turned to him, surprised. "Seriously? You don't have any movies or anything like that?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No,"

"Why not? Th-That's just insane! It's like a sin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"My brother and I don't have much purpose for it. We never have the time to watch T.V. or movies, or play games. It's just how it is in our home," Sasuke explained.

"B-But still! It's weird!" Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head. "Well, if you say so," he said. "I'm sorry we have nothing to do,"

"Whoa, you apologized with freewill! That's also really weird!" Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do you always make a big deal out of practically everything?" he asked.

"Sometimes. I guess I do," Naruto said indifferently.

"Come on, let's think of something to do. Or do you want to just eat now?" Sasuke asked, opening the door to his room.

"Uh, let's figure out what we can do," Naruto said walking into Sasuke's room. He took the seat at the desk and turned to Sasuke, who was making himself comfortable on the bed. "So, now what?"

"I don't know," Sasuke replied.

"But you're the host! You've got to entertain me! It's not my job to come up with a game," Naruto said.

"Don't you forget that I'm the one treating you to a special dinner," Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

Naruto's face fell; he'd obviously forgotten that part. "Right. Well then, I guess I'll come up with something! But, um, first off, why are you all decked out?" Naruto asked, staring at Sasuke's attire.

Sasuke blushed slightly as he looked down at the black dress pants and deep blue button-down shirt he was wearing. "Um…well…I-I just…felt like it…" he said awkwardly. "Is something wrong with it?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Just wondering since I've never seen you in an outfit like that. It suits you. You look nice,"

Sasuke blushed again. "Oh…okay…thanks, I guess,"

"No problem. I'm here to please!" Naruto said. "Anyway, what do you do around here if you don't have games or a T.V.? Don't tell me you study all the time,"

"Actually, yes, I study. And I read. That's how I spend my day," Sasuke replied.

"Really? God. I'd get so bored! You don't have _any_ excitement ever?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, after I met you, my boring days drastically changed," Sasuke said. Then, he blinked and swore mentally. _Damn it. I didn't want to say that aloud!_

Naruto stared at him. "…What do you mean…?"

"I-I mean that, um, since I've met you…you've just made everyday a bit more…interesting, I guess," Sasuke replied hastily. _You just make my feelings and thoughts go nuts. Since I met you, I don't understand anything any more._

"Well, that's…just the way I am!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Well, I'm hungry now, let's go eat,"

"All right," Sasuke said, getting up and leading the way to the dinning room.

"So, what did you make?" Naruto asked.

"A whole ton of stuff. Since you didn't believe that I can cook, I made a pretty big feast to prove to you that I can," Sasuke replied.

"Cool. You better be good, or I'll be mad," Naruto warned.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said. _I never want to make you mad again_. "Go take a seat and I'll got tell the servants to bring the food in,"

"Yes, sir!" Naruto said while saluting.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just go, dobe,"

"Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly.

"Just go," Sasuke repeated and then walked into the kitchen.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke's back and entered the dinning room. He waited a minute before Sasuke returned and sat down opposite him at the table.

"Okay, everything's set up and they'll be out with course one in a second," Sasuke said.

"Course one? There are courses? W-Why'd you make courses?" Naruto asked.

"I already told you, baka, that I'm proving to you that I can cook. So, I made as much as I could," Sasuke said.

"But still…" Naruto said.

"What's wrong? For some reason it seems to me you're not just upset that I made a lot of food," Sasuke said.

"Yeah…well…it's just that I've never eaten _courses_ before…" Naruto answered uncertainly, looking down at his empty china plate.

Sasuke watched him and felt his heart go out to the blonde. He didn't know what to say, so just kept his mouth shut for a moment. Then, because he couldn't stand Naruto looking so upset, he said, "Hey, quit sulking like a baby. You're getting _courses_, which means _more _food. What's there to be upset about?"

Naruto looked up slowly and then a grin crept across his face. "You're right!"

"Of course I am," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Good god, Sasuke-bastard, can you be more conceited than you already are?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know. Haven't tried. But now I will,"

"Don't you dare. Putting up with you the way you are is enough for me! If you got even more narcissistic, I'd probably die!" Naruto said with exaggeration.

"Like you aren't a bit over-confident yourself?" Sasuke said.

"Hey, I'm not that absorbed like you are!" Naruto said. "I just have a lot of self-esteem. What's wrong with that?"

_Nothing. Actually, that's one of the things I like about you…_ "Nothing really. Except that it gets way too annoying sometimes," Sasuke answered.

"Well, too bad, you've got to get used to it because that's just how I act!" Naruto said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, then turned to the door just as a servant came in with a platter of food.

"Here you go, sirs," the servant said, setting the dish on the table in between them.

"Ooh, it looks great!" Naruto said.

"And it tastes wonderful too," the servant said. "Enjoy," He turned and left the room.

Naruto continued to stare at the meal for a moment before Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Eh? Oh, heheh, guess we should start eating, huh?"

"You first," Sasuke said.

"But you're the host, you first,"

"You're the guest. Eat first. And besides, you did come here to test my cooking didn't you? It's only proper that you try it first," Sasuke said.

"Well, if you insist," Naruto said. He took some of the food and put it onto his plate. Then, he took a bit, chewed and his eyes grew wide. "Yumm. Damn, this is great!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until he let it out in relief after Naruto had complimented his cooking. As he put some of the meal onto his own plate, Sasuke wondered why it even mattered to him if Naruto liked his cooking or not. For some reason, he'd been cooking so hard that afternoon, trying to make everything absolutely perfect. Sasuke had the gut feeling that he didn't just want to prove to Naruto that he could cook and make himself seem more superior. Sasuke felt that he wanted to have Naruto like his cooking…just so Naruto could like his cooking. Nothing more than that. He just wanted the blonde to appreciate the foods he could make.

As Sasuke watched Naruto eat the first course, the raven-haired boy was beginning to wonder why he was feeling as though this was so important to him. Why did he care so much if Naruto complimented his cooking? It wasn't like Sasuke planned on being a chef and he needed the opinion of someone to help motivate him. It wasn't as if cooking was his only hobby and he wanted the opinion of someone other than his brother who always made fun of his cooking abilities. So, then, why did he care what Naruto thought? Why did he feel so relieved, so happy that Naruto had said his cooking was good? Why had his heart swell with pride at the simple comment that shouldn't have been of any importance to him at all?

Sasuke shook his head. No. He wasn't going to think of this now. Right now, he was just going to eat and enjoy a simple dinner…with Naruto… The dark-haired boy shook his head again. _No. Don't think about that right now. It's just going to drive me nuts again. _

"So, you really like it?" Sasuke forced himself to speak, pushing his thoughts to the back of his head.

Naruto nodded vigorously. "It's delicious! You're an awesome cook," the blonde replied excitedly.

"Thanks. See, I told you I could cook," Sasuke said.

"I never doubted you," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked a bit surprised. "But, I thought--"

"It was just weird, that's all. I mean, I never pictured you as the kind of guy who'd spend time cooking," Naruto said. "But I never doubted you. You said you could cook and I asked to try your cooking. There was never any doubt at all. …But you thought there was, didn't you?" Naruto looked at Sasuke closely and the raven-haired boy looked away.

"Um, yes, I guess I did," Sasuke answered.

"Why?"

"I…don't know, really…" Sasuke replied truthfully.

Naruto stared at him for a moment longer then shrugged. "It's no big deal. I thought you'd trust me enough to know that I wouldn't doubt you," he said, returning to his meal.

Sasuke looked up at him and felt a bit…ashamed. "I-I do trust---"

"Good evening!" came a loud voice.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to the door of the dinning room and stared. There stood Itachi with a big grin on his face.

"What? No reaction?" Itachi said, staring back and forth between his brother and the guest.

"Brother! What are you doing?" Sasuke exclaimed angrily, glaring at Itachi.

"I came to see your guest!" Itachi said obviously.

"Brother, I told you to--" Sasuke began.

"How are you, Naruto?" Itachi interrupted, walking up to the blonde and taking the seat beside him.

"I'm good, thanks. What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Quite fine, fine," Itachi replied.

"Brother, go away," Sasuke said through clenched teeth, glaring at Itachi.

"Why?" Itachi said with mock offense. "You're so mean, brother,"

Sasuke glared at Itachi, knowing that his brother was being annoying on purpose.

"And besides, I want to have dinner with Naruto," Itachi said, putting an arm around the blonde's shoulders and leaning close to him, cheek against cheek.

Sasuke cringed. "Get away," he ground out.

"But you're not telling me why. I like Naruto and I want to have dinner with him. Is that all right, Naruto?" Itachi asked the blonde.

Naruto felt very claustrophobic at the close proximity of Sasuke's brother. "Um, well, I-I dunno-" he stammered, not able to concentrate since Itachi was now lowering his hand down his arm.

Sasuke noticed the gesture and growled under his breath. "Brother, leave now," he said.

"But _why_?" Itachi asked again with the innocence of a five year old. "It's not fair if you keep little Naruto all to yourself. I want him, too,"

Sasuke felt his blood boil, not from his brother's annoyance, but from what Itachi had just said. _I want him, too_. Sasuke clenched his fists at his side and was slowly losing his self-control. But he couldn't blow up in front of Naruto. And, he couldn't let his brother stay. For one, Naruto looked freaked out, and two, for some reason, seeing his brother all over Naruto made him feel the same way he did around Neji and Gaara. …Jealous…

Sasuke stood up and said fiercely, "Brother, you're leaving,"

Itachi sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine, Mr. Mean Little Brother," he said, standing up as well. "Good night, my Naruto,"

Naruto nodded absently, and stuttered, "Y-Yeah, go-good night…"

Sasuke snarled at the '_my_ Naruto' comment. He followed Itachi out the door and into the hall and then said, "What was that about?"

"I told you to introduce me to your guest," Itachi replied.

"And you had to ruin our dinner, because?" Sasuke asked.

"It's fun?" Itachi replied.

"Brother…" Sasuke said sternly, as if scolding a younger brother, not an older one. "What was with your foolish behavior? You were practically suffocating Naruto!"

"Oh, dear brother, what has you all riled up?" Itachi asked instead of answering.

"N-Nothing. J-Just you making a fool of yourself and interrupting my dinner," Sasuke replied.

"Are you sure that's all? Nothing about me…and Naruto?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke tried not to blush. "Good night, Brother," he said and returned back into the dinning room, slamming the door in his brother's face.

Itachi smirked as he walked down the hall to the study. "Oh, little brother, you should just tell him what you feel. …But it is amusing to tease you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior," Sasuke apologized.

"Um, no problem…" Naruto replied. "Is he always like that?"

"No. He just likes bugging me," Sasuke said.

Naruto gave a soft smile. "That's nice. I wish I had a sibling," he said quietly.

Sasuke looked at him and felt his heart go out to the blonde. Quickly changing the subject, Sasuke said, "Are you ready for course two? I'll go ask the servants to bring it out,"

Naruto looked up quickly and grinned. "Yeah! More, more! I could eat your cooking all day!" he said excitedly.

Sasuke felt a lightness in his heart at that comment as he walked into the kitchen to talk to the servants.

The servants came out with the next meal and for awhile, the two boys just sat and ate quietly.

"So, where are your parents these days?" Naruto asked, not able to stand the silence any longer.

Sasuke looked up quickly, not expecting that question, and answered, "At a convention in the States,"

"Wow? The States? That's so cool," Naruto said excitedly. "Some day, I want to go there too. Have you been there before?"

"Yes. Once. But it was awhile ago, so I don't remember much except the hotel we stayed at," Sasuke replied.

"So what do your parent's do again?"

"They're both business people and we own a chain of hotels. They're always out of country or city, working. Work, work, work. They're hardly ever at home," Sasuke replied. "It's almost as if I didn't have any parents at all,"

"Well, at least you do have them. E-Even if they're not around all the time," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke bit his tongue, hard. How could he have been so insensitive with that comment? He knew Naruto didn't have any parents. How could he have said that! "I-I'm sorry, Naruto…I didn't mean it in a bad way…"

"It's all right. No big deal!" Naruto said, waving his hand.

Sasuke saw right through Naruto's lie and felt sadness for the blonde. "Your parents…a car crash, right?" he asked, wanting to know more about Naruto's past.

Naruto looked away and then said, "So, what does Itachi do? Does he have a job? Go to college?"

Sasuke blinked at the sudden change in topic. He knew it should have been expected; obviously it would be hard to take about deceased parents, but with Naruto it seemed different. It was more that he didn't _want_ to talk about it, not that he couldn't. And this thought made Sasuke extremely depressed. Why couldn't Naruto open up to him about his past? Why couldn't he tell him about his parents? Sasuke wanted to know; he wanted to be able to understand and help; he wanted…

"Hello? Sasuke-bastard, did you hear me?" Naruto said, snapping his fingers in Sasuke's face.

"Oh, yeah. Um, Itachi does attend college and he's taking business classes. But he already works as head of the hotels we own around here," Sasuke replied.

"Really? Wow. That's pretty cool," Naruto said. "So, he's really smart, huh?"

"Yes, he is,"

"But he's kind of weird,"

"That, too,"

"But he's funny. You should be more funny too," Naruto said.

Sasuke just shook his head. "Whatever," he said.

"Anyway…I love your cooking! I'm gonna be over all the time eating whatever you make!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke felt himself blush at Naruto's compliments. He…liked the feeling. He was glad Naruto liked his cooking. "Well, as much fun as that would be, I think maybe it'd be better if I just packed leftovers for you instead," Sasuke said.

"But it's not the same! It's more fun having a nice dinner like this. We can talk and have a good time. That's why tonight's really great!"

Sasuke felt himself blush again. "So, y-you're having a good time?" he asked carefully.

"Yep! This is really fun! Thanks Sasuke-teme!"

"Will you quit calling me teme?"

"Only if you stop calling me dobe and baka,"

"But you are a dobe and a baka,"

"And you are a coldhearted bastard,"

"Don't insult the bastard who's treating you dinner,"

"Well, well…don't insult your guest!" Naruto said.

Sasuke just shook his head. "I think I'll go get the dessert, okay?"

"Dessert? Yes! Yumm!" Naruto said childishly.

Sasuke left and returned a few minutes later with a cake and French Silk pie.

"Damn! You made two desserts?" Naruto exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Yes," Sasuke replied simply. "Well, take some instead of staring at it. I can assure you it won't start moving,"

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "You're sense of humor is weird. But, at least you're trying, I'll give you that," Naruto said as he took a piece of pie and put it onto his plate. "Hey, hey, aren't you having any?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't like sweets,"

Naruto gaped at him. "What! How can you not? Sweets are the best! After ramen, of course. How don't you like sweets?"

"I just don't, dobe," Sasuke replied.

"Well, I'm gonna make you eat some. No wonder you're so coldhearted. You don't have any sweetness inside of you," Naruto said. "In addition to defrosting you, I'm going to make sure you eat and _like_ sweets!"

"Don't you dare, Naruto…" Sasuke warned.

"Too bad!" Naruto took a piece of pie and placed it on Sasuke's plate. "Eat,"

"No,"

"Eat!"

"No, Naruto,"

"…Fine, then I'll force feed you!" Naruto said, standing up.

Sasuke blinked. "Wh-What? No, Naruto! Get away!"

Naruto ignored him and walked over, holding a small piece of pie on a fork. "Come on, Sasuke, open up and eat!"

"Naruto, don't make me hurt you!"

"Aw, come on, be a little good boy, and eat the yummy pie!" Naruto cooed.

"I'm not a child, quit treating me like that!" Sasuke practically yelled, backing away as Naruto moved towards him.

"Come on, just try a piece!" Naruto persisted.

"I told you, I don't like desserts and I won't try any more!" Sasuke said, now backed as far as he could on his chair without falling off. And, to make matters worse, Naruto was now kneeling on the other edge of the chair, leaning closer and closer. Sasuke could feel the head rising in his cheeks.

"Here, just one try! It's not a big deal! Pie isn't going to kill you!" Naruto said.

"What if I have hives from pie?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you?"

"No,"

"Then, eat the damn pie! It's good!" Naruto insisted.

"But I don't like sweets!"

"I told you, it's part of my defrostation oath! You're going to like sweets!"

"Naruto…"

But Naruto ignored him again and moved closer. To make himself more comfortable, he leaned against the back of the chair and pulled his foot out from under the table. And, before they knew what was happening, the chair tipped over and, "AGH!" rang through the room.

Sasuke stared, his heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest. He could feel the heat radiating all over his body. Sasuke looked up into the bright blue eyes which were now filled with shock and embarrassment.

Naruto blushed furiously as he practically laid on top of Sasuke. Every cell in his body was burning. They were so close…practically three inches away from each other's faces…

Sasuke could see the irises around Naruto's eyes…his deep blue eyes…

_He's so warm…_Naruto couldn't help but think as he stared at Sasuke, his gaze not wavering.

Sasuke tried not to think about what this closeness was doing to him. But he couldn't help it. Images of when they'd shared those simple kisses popped into his head. They had meant to be meaningless, little rehearsals for the play, nothing more than that. But, it ended up being the opposite. After they'd kissed, Sasuke couldn't help but think more about it. Wonder why they had made such an impact on him. They had caused unexplainable waves upon waves of emotions and thoughts to take over his mind. Thoughts about how he _liked _it; how he had enjoyed it, and how he wanted more. Emotions of how Sasuke felt like he needed to spend time with Naruto, how he ached to be around the blonde's constant energy and happiness. Emotions of anger and jealously towards Neji and Gaara. Feelings that went nuts whenever they were together. Sasuke couldn't understand what was going on with his emotions, and he wasn't sure if he even _wanted_ to understand his feelings for a bit of fear at what he would find there. But he wanted to find out why being with Naruto, spending time with him, seeing him, listening to him, talking to him, even fighting with him…Sasuke wanted to know why all those things made him…happy. Why Naruto could change the way he thought and acted, and felt. Why a stupid little dobe could make every cell in his body react like electricity and water.

"Hey! Who screamed?" came the unexpected, and sudden loud voice of Itachi as the older Uchiha barged in.

Silence.

Then, "Whoa, _sorry_!" Itachi exclaimed.

"No! it's not what it looks like!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled, springing apart and getting to their feet.

"We-We just fell over, that's all!" Naruto said, blushing even more.

"Nothing was going on!" Sasuke said, his normally pale features now completely crimson.

Itachi just looked at them and gave a small amused smirk.

"Um, um, I-I think I should go," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke turned to him, half agreeing, half wanting him to stay. "Y-Yeah, all right," he said. "I-I'll show you out,"

Really awkwardly, Sasuke led Naruto to the front door, Itachi followed them, still smirking.

"Thanks for dinner, Sasuke-bastard. It was great! You're an awesome cook!" Naruto said, most of his embarrassment from a moment ago now gone. "You're gonna have to treat me again,"

"No. It's your turn now,"

"But I can only make ramen!"

"Oh, god. Nevermind then,"

Naruto grinned. "See ya later, Sasuke-bastard,"

"Later, dobe," Sasuke said and watched as Naruto walked down the driveway and headed down the street.

Sasuke continued staring after him, even long after Naruto had vanished from sight. Sasuke knew that no matter how hard he tried, his feelings weren't going to go away. He was beginning to realize that no amount of denial and ignorance was going to erase the emotions and thoughts that came and burned like fire within his body. He could no longer escape it, and was starting to believe that he didn't want to escape it any more. It wasn't the Uchiha way to disregard something. At least never something that was so important.

No, Sasuke couldn't run away from reality. He couldn't run away from what was right before his eyes. From what had been right before his eyes for the longest time and he just hadn't wanted to understand it. He couldn't avoid what was boiling in his blood everyday. He couldn't hide from the growing thoughts and emotions. He wasn't able to evade the jealously and anger he felt around Neji and Gaara. He couldn't ignore his senses as they went haywire. He couldn't elude the desire and passion. He couldn't deny the simple facts that he thought about every day. He couldn't escape it any more. Sasuke could no longer escape the truth.

And, the truth was, he loved Naruto.

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? Good? Well, at least Sasuke's finally admitted his feelings, right? Yeah, I didn't really like this chapter a whole whole lot, except for Sasuke admitting to himself he liked Naruto. Well, um, one thing I wanted to say so you don't get confusled, is that Itachi doesn't really like like Naruto. He's just playing around to annoy Sasuke. Just so you all know. And, I need a little help. I'm thinking about having the group go on a school trip to Hokkaido or something. Do you guys like that idea? Please tell me what you think in your reviews! Well, that's all. Love, SilverRose88.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Romeo and Juliet.

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm here finally with chapter eleven! And, it's an extra long chapter! The longest chapter I've ever written at 18 pages! It's an accomplishment for me, so I hope you all enjoy it! And, now you can't be mad because it took me awhile to update! Well, I won't give anything away, so just read and review! Enjoy! Love you all, SilverRose88.

**Note: **The timing of this chapter is going to be about a week or two after Naruto's and Sasuke's dinner. Since I couldn't think of anything to write between the two events, we'll just skip to the trip. Thanks.

**Chapter Eleven**

"Yahoo! Yahoo! We're going on a trip!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Hokkaido, here we come!"

"Calm down, Naruto, you'll hurt yourself," Neji said, setting a duffel bag onto the ground.

"Heheh," Naruto laughed. "I'm just so psyched! This will be a sweet class trip,"

"Yes, we're all excited. And, you're the most excited out of us all," Neji said.

"Well, it's something worthy to be excited about, don't you think?" Naruto asked.

Neji just shook his head. "Whatever, come on, we better get on the bus before they leave without us,"

"They can't leave without us? What will this trip be without me?" Naruto said.

Neji looked at him and thought silently, _Absolutely nothing, that's for sure…_

"Onward!" Naruto said, pointing ahead, his own duffel bag slung around his shoulders. The blonde began to charge on forward towards the buses at the front of the school. "Hey, Sasuke-bastard!" he called to the dark-haired boy who was putting his belongings into the trunk.

"Morning, dobe," Sasuke replied.

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto said, sticking his tongue out.

Sasuke suppressed a smile at the blonde's childish gesture, and felt his heart constrict. Ever since the weekend a while ago when he'd finally come to terms with his feelings, Sasuke hadn't been able to stop thinking about Naruto. The blonde was constantly on his mind. He knew now that he liked Naruto. A lot. Maybe even really, really close to love, but Sasuke wasn't sure he could even admit to himself if he truly _loved_ the blonde. For now, he just really, really, really, liked him. And, he knew it was true. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid to deny the simplest of all facts.

And, now with all his luck, they were going to Hokkaido for five days. And, he'd be with Naruto. For once Sasuke was looking for to a class trip. He wanted to spend the week with Naruto and only Naruto, and couldn't wait until they arrived at Hokkaido. But, there was a downside, and that was the fact that everyone else in their class was going too. Sasuke wondered how it would have been if it was just him and Naruto. Together in Hokkaido for a week. Spending every day with each other and every night…

_Agh! No, no, no! I'm not thinking like that!_ Sasuke began to mentally attack himself at letting his mind go so vulgar.

"Ah, Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto asked, looking at the other boy who was shaking his head.

Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto and a blush crept over his cheeks. "Uh, um, nothing! I-I'm fine," he said quickly, and tried to escape the gaze of Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay…come on, let's go find seats!" he said, then met up with Neji and Gaara and walked into the bus.

Sasuke let out a angry growl under his bed. He'd almost forgotten about Neji and Gaara, and the fact that the two of them would be on the trip too. And, Sasuke had the feeling that they'd try to be every where Naruto was. As Sasuke followed them onto the bus, Sasuke vowed that he would never let either of those bastards be alone with Naruto ever. He'd never let that happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right, we have the rooming arrangements right here," Kakashi said as the bus pulled up in front of the hotel in Hokkaido.

"Hurry up, Kakashi-sensei! I wanna go explore!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, yes, I know. But unless you want to sleep outside, Naruto, you'd better listen and find out your room number and roommates," Kakashi said. "All right, room number 240, we have Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Room 241, TenTen and Temari. Lee, and Chouji have room 242, and Kankuro and Shino have room 243. And, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto have room 244. Then, room 245, is for Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke,"

Sasuke seethed under his breath and turned behind him where Neji and Gaara were sitting. The three of them glared at one another. Sasuke turned away and looked up a few seats where Naruto sat beside Shikamaru and Kiba, his very roommates. Sasuke had wished that he and Naruto could have shared a room because then…_what? _he thought. _Nothing!_ Sasuke shook his head. _No, I didn't mean it like that! Okay, ma-maybe…no!_ Sasuke shook his head again and sighed. At least Naruto wouldn't be sharing at room with either of the bastards, and that gave him a piece of mind. It would probably be a better thing if Naruto was roomed with friends like Shikamaru and Kiba. If the two of them had been roomed…Sasuke wasn't sure what'd he'd do. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make it through the night at all. And, if Naruto had been in the same room as Neji or Gaara, Sasuke couldn't even think of what could happen, it was beginning to make his blood boil.

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard, are you coming or what? Don't just sit there and daydream!" Naruto called.

Sasuke blinked out of his thoughts, and blushed slightly. "Hn, I'm coming. And I wasn't daydreaming,"

"Yes you were! You had this dazed look on your face? Thinking about someone special, huh?" Naruto asked slyly.

Sasuke turned to him and thought, _You have you idea, Naruto._ "No, I wasn't," he lied. "Now, will you quit standing there and get a move on? Everyone's inside already,"

"Yes sir!" Naruto said, and walked off the bus, stopping to get his duffel bag.

Sasuke grabbed his own and followed the blonde inside the luxurious hotel that was to be there home for the next five days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji returned to his room after taking a look around the lobby and was surprised to find that Uchiha and Gaara had both went to sleep. Neji sighed, looking around the fairly big room that was to accommodate the three rivals for five days. There was a bathroom on the right next to the door, a closet on the left. Three beds were lined along the right wall, a T.V was sitting on a wardrobe opposite the beds. A small table was in front of the balcony with an armchair sitting beside it. Neji had stopped by Naruto's room on his way back and had seen that his room was also set up in basically the same way.

Neji sat down on his bed by the balcony and glared at the Uchiha's back who had immediately taken the bed by the wall. Gaara was sleeping in the bed in the middle. Neji frowned. Why in all the hells had the teachers assigned the three of them to a room together? Neji was pretty sure they all knew of their hatred towards one another, so why hadn't Neji have been able to share a room with…oh, say, Naruto? Neji let a small smile escape at that thought. Sharing a room with Naruto would have been really nice. Extremely nice. Being with the blonde everyday and every night…Neji blushed. Now, thinking about it, he wasn't quite sure if he could handle being in the same room as Naruto during the night. He wasn't sure what he could end up doing. Neji blushed even harder. But, it would have been nice. Seeing Naruto sleeping soundly would be the highlight of Neji's day.

But he wasn't sharing a room with Naruto. Instead, he was stuck with these two bastards. Neji scowled under his breath, glaring at Sasuke and Gaara both on turn.

Suddenly, Neji stood up as a thought struck his mind. Why hadn't he thought of this before? It was perfect! And, there wouldn't be any interference. Neji smiled deviously as he grabbed his wallet and cell phone, and headed out the door. Across the hall, he stopped, and knocked on the door to room 244.

"I'll get it!" came a loud voice from inside. Then, the fumbling of a lock and the door clicked open and Naruto said, "Oh, hey, Neji! What brings you here again?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to come with me into town for awhile. I was just going to go look around, and wanted some company," Neji replied casually. "Its almost nine, but we could get something to eat if you wanted to as well,"

Naruto grinned. "Sure! I'd love to go! Let me just get a coat, it might be cold out," Naruto said. He disappeared into the room, and Neji heard him tell his roommates where he was headed, before he returned. "Okay, let's go!" Naruto said excitedly.

Neji smiled slightly at the blonde's enthusiasm, and led the way to the elevators.

"What's Sasuke and Gaara up to?" Naruto asked.

Neji cringed at the names of the bastards, and replied with no emotion, "They're sleeping,"

"Haha," Naruto laughed. "Sasuke-bastard looks so much more normal when he sleeps, don't you think? He doesn't have that scowl on his face,"

The blood in Neji's veins began to boil as he took in Naruto's words. _What the hell does he mean by that? _Neji wondered. "…You've seen Uchiha asleep before?" Neji asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto said. "He fell asleep in front of my apartment once, and then I brought him into my room and let him sleep in my bed,"

Neji clenched his fists at his sides. He remembered vaguely once when Sasuke had told him with a smug expression on his face, _ I've got to find Naruto and tell him that his bed is so soft and comfy._ Neji couldn't help the white hot jealously as it shot up his spine, and he wanted to hurt something. Sasuke would be a good place to start.

"Are you okay, Neji?" Naruto asked. "You look angry,"

Neji blinked and turned to Naruto, who's blue eyes were watching him with concern. Neji felt himself soften and he smiled again. "I'm fine. Sorry, Naruto,"

"No problem!" Naruto said. "Okay, now, where to?" The two of them walked out into the night that greeted them.

"Let's just walk around for awhile. It's nice out, and I want to enjoy it," Neji said.

Naruto looked at him curiously. "You didn't strike me as the kind of person to just spend time enjoying the night," he stated.

Neji shrugged. "Well, I can be every once in awhile. And, it's a nice night,"

"Yeah, it is!" Naruto said enthusiastically, causing Neji to smile.

"Come on," Neji said, quickly grabbing Naruto's hand before he lost his nerve. "I think I saw a park over here. It might be cool to check it out," Neji led Naruto off to the right side of the hotel. Naruto shoved the fact that Neji was holding his hand to the back of his head and followed after.

The two just walked down the paths of the park in silence. Well, at least Neji was. Naruto, however, was practically skipping around, looking and pointing at everything. Neji watched with a lightness in his heart and a soft smile at his lips. He was glad to spend the evening with Naruto. Especially since there wasn't anyone else around to ruin his chances. Neji knew he liked Naruto. So much that it could be on the very borderline of love, but he wasn't sure he was there quite yet. He just liked everything about the blonde. He like the constant hyper attitude, and happy grin; the never-ending cheerfulness, and optimism; the childlike qualities, and enthusiasm. Neji liked Naruto's blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He even liked the blonde's odd sense in fashion when he wore that hideous orange jacket. Even more, Neji liked spending time with him because he knew that it was getting harder and harder with the two bastards around.

Neji also knew that he'd need to gain Naruto's affection soon, or else Sasuke or Gaara would be going in for the kill. And, he'd never let that happen. But, Neji wasn't quite sure how to go about it. He didn't think Naruto would even understand what he meant if Neji just simply told him he liked him. And, to be frank, Neji didn't really want to tell him out of no where like that, but what other choice did he have? This would be the perfect night to tell Naruto his feelings, but he didn't want to make a mess of things either. If he told Naruto his feelings, what would the blonde do? Yell at him? Hit him? Or, even worse, never talk to him again?

Neji wouldn't be able to handle that. He never wanted to lose their friendship, because that was all he had now, and if that was gone too, Neji would have nothing at all. And, something was better than nothing. So, in this case, friendship could be better than anything more, but Neji wanted something more. He didn't just want to be friends. He wanted to be honest with Naruto and wanted to admit to his feelings freely to the blonde he cared about so much.

"Hey, Neji! I'm hungry, can we go eat now?" Naruto said, shaking Neji back to reality.

"Oh, sure," Neji replied. "Anywhere special you want to go?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nope. I just want some food!"

Neji smiled. "Food it is then," he said. "Come on," He led Naruto up the path and down the sidewalk that headed into town.

After a while of searching, they found a small simple ramen shop, and Naruto practically graveled to let Neji agree in letting them eat there. The dark-haired boy relented after a while, unable to refuse the eager and pleading look in the blonde's eyes. Naruto cheered and they entered the small restaurant and ordered; Naruto his bowl of ramen, and Neji some miso soup.

"Isn't it so cool that we get to spend a week in Hokkaido?" Naruto asked. "This week will be so much fun!"

"Yes, I suppose it will," Neji agreed. "There's a lot to see,"

"Yeah, that too, but I'm more excited for not having any work to do! An entire school-free week!" Naruto said.

"But, you do know that Iruka-sensei's making us rehearse some scenes later so that we don't forget everything come Monday," Neji said.

Naruto groaned. "Aww, man! That sucks,"

Neji just shook his head.

Their meals were brought in after that and for awhile the two just sat quietly and ate. Naruto practically in heaven with his ramen; and Neji was contemplating a decision the was going to make.

_I should just tell him. Just to see what he says,_ Neji thought. What harm could it do just trying, right? He was sure Naruto wouldn't really get it anyway, but he didn't want to face disappointment afterwards. If Naruto didn't get it, or if Naruto didn't return his feelings, it would ruin the entire evening. But, Neji had to try. A Hyuuga always tries. He'd try and never give up.

"What's up, Neji? Something on your mind?" Naruto asked, looking up at the other boy.

Neji nodded slowly. _Like you'll never know_. He shook his head and faced Naruto. "Um, I wanted to tell you something," he said, trying to sound casual and unimportant.

"Oh, sure! What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…I-I like you…" Neji said. After the words escaped his lips, Neji couldn't believe the lightness in his heart. It was like a weight had been pulled off of him. It was an incredible feeling. But, just as quickly as the wondrous feeling had come, a feeling of anxiety and apprehension took over. What was Naruto going to say?

The blonde just tilted his head at Neji and stared. "…Well, I like you too, Neji!" he said enthusiastically.

Neji blinked. "…You, do?"

"Yeah, what's not to like? I mean, you're nice and smart and you help me out all the time. You're a great friend!" Naruto said.

The weight came back with full force practically knocking Neji over. _Damn it. I should have known it wouldn't be this easy._ _God, why does this seem to hurt so much? _ Neji looked away, and tried not to let any of his hurt emotions show.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked innocently.

Neji shook his head. He forced a smile to convince the blonde everything was okay. "I'm fine. I-I just got tired all of a sudden,"

"Well, then, let's go back to the hotel, okay?" Naruto said, standing up. "You don't look very good anyway,"

Neji nodded and got to his feet. The two paid and left the restauarant.

As they walked back to the hotel, Neji thought about what had just happened. He knew he should have expected it. Naruto wasn't just going to say he liked him so easily. Neji knew that he was going to have to work harder. He was going to have to spend as much time with Naruto as possible. He would need to talk to him, listen to him, and be the best friend ever. He was going to need to be the one Naruto came to, the one Naruto would call on for help and support. He had to be the one that Naruto could count on, and he had to beat the two bastards who were also competing for the blonde's heart. Neji was going to have to do everything and anything he could to win over Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Argh, go away…" Naruto groaned.

"Wake up you dumb dobe. The class is having a meeting having the day's schedule, and you have to get up,"

"Nhhh," Naruto whined. "Get lost, Sasuke-bastard,"

Sasuke shook his head. "Get up now, or-or I'll have to carry you down," he said.

"Fine, then, carry me," Naruto replied.

Sasuke blushed. "J-Just get up dobe! You can't sleep the whole day away!"

Naruto groaned again, but slowly pulled himself up. "…Fine, you win, you big meanie. I like to sleep! It's part of my Three R's!"

"Yes, yes, I know. But if you don't get ready within ten minutes, we're going to get in trouble, so hurry up," Sasuke said.

"Why are you even in my room anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Because sensei told me to go get you. Kiba gave me the key so I could get in,"

"Kiba and Shikamaru just left without me?"

"Apparently so,"

"Darn them,"

"Get up, or I'll leave without you too,"

"Ah, Sasuke, you're so mean!" Naruto whined. "I'm up! Let me get dressed," The blonde grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. "Just make yourself comfy!" he said before disappearing into the door on the right.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed, which he noticed happened to be in the exact same spot as his bed in the room next door. And…it was so warm. The warmth of Naruto… _Oh, god, not again! _Sasuke mentally groaned. What was wrong with him? Sure, he liked Naruto, but did he have to think about stuff like that all the flipping time? He sounded like a pervert! But it was so warm…and as Sasuke leaned closer, he made out the faint scent of apricots…

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke practically jumped a foot into the air, and turned to face Naruto. He could feel the heat beginning to rise up his neck and to his face. "Uhm, ah, um…" Sasuke stammered. "N-Nothing…"

Naruto looked at him curiously. _Like you weren't smelling my sheets just now?_ "Okay, if you say so,"

"What-What are you doing? You're not even changed yet!" Sasuke said, diverting attention from himself.

"Forgot my toothbrush," Naruto replied. He searched though his backpack and pulled out toothpaste and brush. "Be right back." He returned to the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed heavily and took a seat at the armchair, feeling that this would be a safe place to sit and not get caught doing something as embarrassing as what had just happened. _I can't believe I even did that! I've lost all sense of sanity!_ Just then, the there was a knock on the door and Naruto called for Sasuke to answer it.

Sasuke walked over and opening the door, he said, "What do you want?"

"Sensei asked to see what was taking you so long," Gaara replied coolly.

"Oh, well, Naruto's not yet finished—"

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto asked, emerging from the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Well, are you ready? We should go then," Gaara said.

"Yep, let's go," Naruto replied, and followed Gaara and Sasuke out into the hall to the elevators. "Hey, I heard you two just passed out last night. You didn't even stay up on the first night!"

Sasuke froze as the words registered in his mind. "…Who told you we fell asleep?"

"Oh, Neji did!" Naruto said as they got into the elevator. "We went out for awhile last night,"

Both Gaara and Sasuke seethed, clenching their fists and grinding their teeth angrily.

"Oh, really?" Gaara asked, trying to sound casual. "What did you do?"

"We went on a walk,"

"On a…walk?"

"Yeah. Neji doesn't seem like that kind of guy, but it was really fun. It was really pretty out. And then, we went and got something to eat,"

"You went to eat?"

"Yep. I had some ramen and Neji got some miso soup. We just sat and talked. It was really fun," Naruto grinned.

"…What did you talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Neji told me he liked me," Naruto replied.

"WHAT?"

"And I told him I did too! I mean, we're friends!" Naruto said, grinning more.

Sasuke and Gaara stared at him, a bit more at mind after that sentence, but still livid.

_Damn that frickin Hyuuga! Already on the move!_ Sasuke thought angrily.

_It's only the first day and he's already told Naruto how he feels?_ Gaara thought. _That bastard--_

_--will die. I'll kill him myself. Tear him--_

_--limb by limb. There is no way I will--_

_--lose to that bastard. For telling Naruto his feelings already! He is going to pay. _

_I won't let Hyuuga get away with what he pulled last night. This means--_

_--WAR._

"Are you guys okay? You look about ready to kill someone," Naruto asked oblivious to the emotions of his friends and the truth of the sentence he'd just spoke.

"Huh, I'm fine," Sasuke ground out. He forced a convincing smile.

"Me as well," Gaara managed. "Come, let's go meet everyone,"

The three walked out to the lobby where the rest of the class was situated, waiting for their arrival.

"Ah, there they are," Kakashi said. "Thanks for finally joining us,"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara just nodded at him and took some seats.

"All right. We have assigned certain groups for you to go around with. That way no one is left alone. There are about five people in each group and no, you cannot change the group you are in," Iruka said.

"The groups are as follows," Jiraiya said, and he began reading off a sheet of paper, "Group one includes Sakura, Lee, Neji, Kankuro, and Gaara. This group will be with Kakashi. Group two, who is with me, is Kiba, Temari, Shino, Chouji, and Ino. And, the last group, with Iruka, is Sasuke, Shikamaru, TenTen, Hinata, and Naruto,"

"Now, find your group and your teacher and figure out your schedule for the day," Iruka said.

The class got to their feet and the lobby was filled with noise as the students looked around for those in their appointed group.

"Looks like we're in the same group," Sasuke said, turning to Naruto.

"Yep! This'll be fun!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke gave a soft smile.

Neji and Gaara, who were sitting beside them, turned and glared spitefully at Sasuke. Said boy only smirked at them in return, with just caused the other two to narrow their eyes and stare at him threateningly.

"Come on, Naruto, we should go find our group," Sasuke said, standing up. He smirked at Neji and Gaara another time, and then walked off with Naruto.

Neji and Gaara glowered after Sasuke's, wondering why their stares hadn't yet burned a hole though the Uchiha's back.

"All right, you are all here. Listen up then," Iruka said. "Our group is headed to Goryokaku Fort in the port city of Hakodate. Hakodate is one of Japan's first ports to open to foreign trade. The city displays a lot of Russian influence, and has a wonderful night view. The Goryokaku Fort is a main attraction in Hakodate. It has a good view of Mt. Hakodate. Since the main point of going to the Fort is to see the night view, we won't be leaving until about four. That way, we can spend time seeing the Fort itself, and then when it gets dark, we can experience the scenery,"

"What are we supposed to do until then?" TenTen asked.

"Whatever you like. Just stay in the hotel or in the town nearby. Don't wander off," Iruka said. "Meet back here at about four thirty. It does take a while to get to the tour, so we want to leave as soon as possible,"

The students nodded, and walked off.

"Is there anything you want to do, Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Not really," he said. "Want to just go into town for awhile?"

"Sure, why not. But can we get some breakfast first? I'm starving!" Naruto said.

"All right. Let's go to the hotel restaurant," Sasuke said, and he led the way down a hall to the small restaurant in a corner of the hotel. "What do you want, Naruto? I'll buy," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned to him in surprise. "Really? …Why?"

"Because I feel like it," Sasuke said, knowing the truth and knowing he couldn't tell him that. "But, next time, you'll have to buy,"

"I accept! Thanks, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smiled. "Come on, figure out what you want," he said.

"All right!" Naruto said.

After much debating, Naruto decided on pancakes, eggs, and juice. Sasuke ordered himself some toast and eggs and milk. They took their plates and sat down at a table in the corner, for a while only eating in silence before Naruto couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"Are you excited, Sasuke? Isn't this going to be so much fun?" the blonde asked, desperate for some kind of conversation.

Sasuke shrugged. "I suppose,"

"God, Sasuke. Why do you always give those half-ass answers?" Naruto asked. "Can't you answer normally? Like with real long sentences?"

"Fine, dobe. I suppose it will be a good vacation," Sasuke said. "Is that better?"

"It's a start," he said. "I guess I'll put it on the list,"

"What list?"

"The list of things I've got to change about you!" Naruto said. "Remember? My oath to defrost you? So, there's the to do about you not acting like a cold bastard all the time, the to do about you and not liking sweets, and now the to do about you and your bad responses to questions,"

Sasuke just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and smothering a smile. "Most people don't take it upon themselves to change stuff about others. You are really odd,"

"This coming from the cold bastard who hates sweets and doesn't like answering questions," Naruto said. "You're pretty weird yourself. How do you not like sweets?"

"I just don't," Sasuke replied. "Now, drop it. I told you about it before already,"

"But I don't get it!" Naruto insisted.

"Then don't think about it," Sasuke said. "Your brain doesn't seem to be able to handle it, baka,"

Naruto pouted. "You're so mean, Sasuke,"

Sasuke just shook his head again. Then he looked up and said, "Are you done? Let's go find something to do then,"

"All right," Naruto agreed, and the two boys left the restaurant and headed back to the lobby where they ran into another person from their group.

"Oi, Naruto, what are you up to?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know yet," he replied. "Sasuke and I just got some breakfast. We were thinking about going into town for awhile. Why don't you come along?"

Shikamaru shrugged and said, "Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do anyway,"

"Great," Naruto said with a grin. "Let's get going then! Come on, Sasuke-bastard,"

Sasuke followed the two out from the hotel and down the sidewalk, feeling angry at the intruder. Why had he have to come too? Sasuke wanted his chance to be with Naruto alone, and now…Okay, so it wasn't Shikamaru's fault; Naruto had invited him. But, still, Sasuke had to be mad at someone. How could he spend a day with just Naruto if Shikamaru was there too? How could he try to win Naruto over if they weren't alone? Sasuke needed to be with just the blonde or he'd have no chances whatsoever.

"Sasuke, did you hear me?" Naruto asked, bringing Sasuke back to reality.

"Huh?"

"We were thinking about catching a movie? Want to go?" Naruto said.

"…Might as well," Sasuke said.

"Okay, let's find out what's playing. Shikamaru said there was a theatre a block away," Naruto said, and continued to lead the way down the street. The trio decided on Sahara, paid for the tickets and bought some food, before heading into the theatre.

After the movie, three hours later, Naruto declared he was tired and wanted to sleep. Shikamaru agreed with him and Sasuke had nothing better to do than follow them back to the hotel. The two roommates disappeared into their room, and Sasuke had no choice than to return to his own room.

With a sigh, Sasuke collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The morning couldn't have gone any more wrong than he had wanted. What he had wanted was to spend the day with Naruto and only Naruto. Spend it with the one he had come to like so much over the past month. He had wanted to have a fun afternoon with the blonde and not have to worry about the two bastards, Neji or Gaara, interfering in any way. But, nothing even close to what Sasuke had wanted had happened. Sure, he did enjoy having breakfast with the blonde, but Sasuke wanted more than that. Exactly what he meant by 'more' he wasn't quite sure at the moment. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Naruto as much as he could this week. And, after what Neji had pulled the very first night, Sasuke wasn't going to let this week go by without having something…memorable with Naruto. He wanted Naruto to remember a good time with _him_, not anyone else.

Sasuke knew that he was going to have to do something that Naruto would never forget, or made him hate him either. He knew he couldn't tell the blonde his feelings because that was just being way to straightforward, and if the same thing happened that happened with Neji, then Sasuke was headed for some serious depression. And, he couldn't do something drastic like…kiss him, because that was bound to blow up in his face. But Sasuke longed for Naruto's kisses…like the simple ones they had shared during rehearsals for the play. Sure, they had been necessary and not voluntary because they both had wanted it, but Sasuke had enjoyed them all the same. Well, he had once he'd realized his feelings; before then, they'd just caused confusion and frustration. Now, since he knew he liked Naruto, Sasuke just ached to have him. Ached to be with the blonde, talk to him, listen to him, just enjoy his company. Enjoy his cheery attitude, his goofy grin, his unexpected behavior which only made each day the more interesting. Sasuke wanted to be near him, he wanted to feel the warmth of the blonde, and the soft smell of apricots that always overcame him whenever they were close.

_God, I sound like a frickin pervert! _Sasuke thought, shutting his eyes hard and rubbing them. _What is wrong with me?…Oh yeah, my perverted feelings for Naruto…_

Sasuke sighed again, and slowly sat up, knowing what he was going to have to do. That night when the group went to Hakodate and visited the Goryokaku Fort, Sasuke was going to spend every moment he could with Naruto. He wasn't going let anyone get in his way. He wasn't going to let Neji or Gaara beat him.

That night, Naruto was going to be his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hakodate was a while's trip from the hotel they were staying at. The group was piled into a van at around four thirty and for the most part, everyone kept to themselves, just staring out the windows. Well, everyone except Naruto. And because Naruto decided to talk to Sasuke and Shikamaru, those two boys had no choice other than listen to him. Sasuke didn't mind, however. He wanted Naruto to talk to him, so he went along with the conversations the blonde sporadically came up with.

At the moment, Sasuke watched Naruto as the blonde began prodding Shikamaru awake for the fifth time.

"Why don't you just stop that? If he's tired, let him sleep," Sasuke said. The blonde's constant poking was beginning to bug him too.

"But he slept for like two hours when we were in our room after the movie!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked up and replied, "No, I hardly slept at all, because you decided your drowsiness was over the instant we returned. And, instead of sitting quietly and doing anything else, you took it upon yourself to start a pillow fight,"

"Well, pillow fights are fun!" Naruto said.

"I wanted to sleep," Shikamaru said.

"Aw, admit it. After awhile, you actually started hitting me back!"

"That's because I wanted to knock you out so you'd let me sleep,"

"Come on, Shikamaru, admit it! I know you had fun!"

"I did not,"

Sasuke watched this exchange with a beady look. For a moment he wished he'd been in the same room as Naruto. But, after that moment was over, Sasuke figured it'd be better not to share the same room as Naruto for two points. One was that he'd end up a complete insomniac within the five days because being in the same room at night with the blonde would be too much for him to handle. How could he sleep beside the person he wanted to be with all the time? Sasuke had no control over his emotions…or hormones…and it wouldn't be a good thing if he, oh, accidentally jumped Naruto in his sleep. And, another part to that was if Naruto decided to have spontaneous pillow fights, how would he ever sleep if the blonde had an attack in the middle of the night? Yep, sharing the same room as Naruto would lead to Sasuke becoming an insomniac and looking something like Gaara with black lines under his eyes. The second point was that if he did share a bedroom with Naruto, Sasuke had the feeling he wouldn't even survive to the end of the week because his two bastards of rivals would either, a) kill him, or b) try to interfere as much as possible and never give Sasuke time alone with Naruto.

And so, according to that, Sasuke felt it better not to share a room with Naruto, but he still had every right to feel a slight form of jealously at those who did. And, because of that jealously, he decided he could glare beadily at Shikamaru if he really wanted to. And, so he did.

"What are you staring at Sasuke?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Sasuke almost jumped at the unexpected question, and turned his gaze onto the blonde. "Hm? Oh, nothing. Just sort of…spacing off, I guess,"

"You don't seem like the kind of guy to just space off," Naruto commented.

Sasuke shrugged. _Thinking about you tends to do that to me,_ he thought absently. Then, blinked and looked back at Naruto and said, "Even I can space off every once in awhile,"

"I guess so," Naruto replied.

Just then, Iruka called out to the group from a seat in the front and said, "We should be arriving really soon. I want you to stay with the group when we get there. Don't wander off. The fort is really big and it won't be a good thing for you to get lost,"

"If you have any questions about the fort itself, look at the leaflets I gave you. They explain a lot," Iruka said. "Think of this as a history lesson. If you remember the things you learn here tonight, then we return to Tokyo, the information might come handy in, say, a pop quiz," He gave a slight smile before sitting back down.

"What does he mean by that? Is he saying we're going to be tested on this stuff?" Naruto exclaimed, shaking the leaflet in Sasuke's face.

The dark-haired boy grabbed his wrist and said, "Don't wave that in my face, dobe,"

"Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Naruto said. He took his hand out of Sasuke's grip and looked at the pamphlet. "Hmm, let's see…Goryokaku Fort was Japan's first and largest western-style fort. It was built in 1866 to house government offices for the administration in Hakodate. Goryokaku means pentagram/ star, because of the five V-shaped projections from the central core. The projections were designed so that an assault from any direction could be met with concentrated firepower."

"It was designed by Ayasaburo Takeda, a Dutch studies scholar," Sasuke read. "During the Meiji Restoration, this was the last battle field between the new forces and forces loyal to the Tokugawa Shogunate. The Meiji Army conquered the fort after a month and destroyed it. The outer walls are all that are left today. But inside the fort there's a park with a lot of cherry trees and the Hakodate Museum with famous artifacts from the war."

"The Goryokaku Tower, next to the fort, gives a bird's eye view of the star shaped design." Naruto said. "That's actually pretty cool. Hey, Sasuke, can we go on the Tower and see the Fort? Can we?" Naruto asked, turning to Sasuke with big blue eyes.

"I don't see why not," Sasuke replied.

"If sensei doesn't take us, will you take me? I want to go on the Tower! Sasuke? Will you?" Naruto asked, leaning closer to him.

Sasuke tried not to blush from the closeness between them. "I-I…sure, I will," he promised, and Naruto grinned brightly, which caused no regret in Sasuke's decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goryokaku Fort was absolutely wonderful. The group walked around inside the fort, which at the time of the year wasn't as beautiful since the cherry blossoms weren't in bloom. But, nevertheless, the fort was magnificent. The five plus Iruka got to see the Hakodate Museum and all of it's interesting relics from the Hakodate War.

But, however interesting and informative the visit was, one blonde was getting impatient, and one raven-haired boy was getting annoyed.

"I want to go see the Tower!" Naruto exclaimed for practically the tenth time within the last three minutes. "This is boring,"

"Naruto, will you shut up for awhile?" Sasuke hissed. "You're being a brat,"

"I don't care! I want to do something fun! The Tower will be cooler!" Naruto said.

"But this is interesting information, Naruto. Listen and you'll learn something," Sasuke said.

"I don't wanna! Forget this, I'm going to the Tower!" Naruto said, and then before Sasuke could even blink an eye, the blonde had vanished before him.

Sasuke swore, and turned to find Iruka and the rest of the group walking down another hall, continuing the visit in the museum. Sasuke looked around, standing a bit on tiptoe and saw the fluff of electric blonde hair he only knew to belong to Naruto bobbing it's way through the crowd to the exit. _ I can't just let him go alone!_ Sasuke thought before he ran after Naruto, shoving his way through the throng of tourists.

Once outside, where there were less people around, Sasuke was able to spot Naruto quickly among the multitude. He ran after the blonde and grabbed his arm sharply, turning Naruto to face him.

"Sasuke-bastard! What are you doing?" Naruto said.

"What are _you_ doing? What are you pulling? You can't just take off like that!" Sasuke exclaimed, feeling a bit angry.

"But I want to see the Tower!" Naruto said.

"Didn't you listen to Iruka-sensei? He said to stay together! Dobe, what were you thinking?" Sasuke questioned.

"I was thinking to see the Tower," Naruto said. "Why'd you come after me anyway?"

Sasuke gaped at him for a moment, not exactly sure how to answer that without giving too much of his feelings away. "…Do you even know how to get to the Tower?" he asked.

Naruto stopped and then laughed sheepishly. "Heh, I guess not,"

"…Then let's go," Sasuke said on impulse.

"R-Really? But I thought you came to take me back?"

"Well, I was, but you'd just run away again," Sasuke said, _and I don't want to chase you down another time._ "So, I guess I'll just take you now, and then we'll quickly catch up to the others,"

"Really?" Naruto asked with a twinge of suspicion in his voice.

Sasuke cringed from his lack of trust. "I did promise you," he said, trying to sound gentle.

Naruto stared at him and then slowly smiled. "Ah, Sasuke! You're the greatest!" he said, and hugged the other boy quickly before pulling away.

_No, come back…_Sasuke thought as Naruto moved away. The blonde had felt so warm; so soft; just so comfortable. Sasuke wanted that feeling back. But, since he couldn't get it back, he regained his composure and walked off briskly in the direction of the Tower, Naruto following behind.

It was only a few minutes walk from the museum to the Goryokaku Tower. There was a small line for admission and the boys took out the 600 yen for the fee.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, once they'd reached the top level of the Tower and were staring out the windows at the gorgeous view of the Fort. Naruto pressed his face closer to the window and said, "It's a perfect star! That's so awesome!"

"You are really easily amused, aren't you?" Sasuke commented.

Naruto turned to him and said, "Yes, I am. But, this is something to be excited about. It's so cool, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's great," Sasuke replied. _Especially since you're here too. _He turned to Naruto and gave a smile.

"Heey, that's new," Naruto said, staring at him with surprise.

"Huh? What's new?"

"That smile,"

"What smile?"

"Oh, don't be stupid Sasuke. The smile you just gave! It was the most genuine smile I've ever seen on you!" Naruto said, and he grinned, leaning closer. "It's nice,"

"I-It's…nice?" Sasuke repeated, trying not the blush. Naruto was moving closer.

"I told you before you look better when you smile," Naruto said. "I guess my defrostation is working on you! I, Uzumaki Naruto, have begun to accomplish the impossible! The great Uchiha Sasuke-bastard is actually softening!"

Sasuke just shook his head, suppressing another smile. "Come on, dobe, let's go look around a bit more before we leave,"

"Yes sir! And, don't call me dobe!" Naruto said.

"Just come on," Sasuke said, and led the blonde around the Tower.

For about another ten minutes, the two had explored the Tower thoroughly and then decided it'd be better to get back before anyone had noticed they were gone. However, during the twenty minutes they'd been up in the Tower, the mass of people outside had multiplied. It was beginning to get harder to find their way around, and within a few minutes, the two had found themselves--

"Lost! We're lost! Are we lost, Sasuke?" Naruto cried.

"Shut up. I don't know!" Sasuke snapped.

"Then we are lost! Ahh, what are we going to do? They'll leave without us and we'll be stuck here forever!" Naruto wailed.

"Will you stop howling? You're drawing attention, and I'm trying to think and I can't hear my own thoughts," Sasuke said, growing impatient.

"Bu-But, it's scary! I don't want to be lost! I want to go back to the rest of the group!" Naruto said. "Will we get out of here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and stared straight at him and said firmly, "Yes. Don't worry, I'll make sure we get back,"

"Really?"

"Yes." Sasuke affirmed. He then grabbed Naruto's wrist and said, "Don't let go. We don't want to get separated,"

"O-Okay," Naruto replied, suddenly aware of the warmth of Sasuke's hand. It was warmth that Naruto wished would never disappear. It was a feeling that gave him comfort and security. It made him feel hopeful, and safe. He looked up and Sasuke and the intense look in the Uchiha's eyes caused his heart to skip a beat. "L-Let's go," he said.

"All right," Sasuke said, tightening his grip on Naruto's hand, making sure that he wouldn't lose the blonde. He led the way through the crowds, pushing past groups of children, teens and the mass of families.

Every once in awhile, they stopped to ask directions from people, but only ended up going in circles. Naruto was getting more and more worried and scared, and Sasuke the more frustrated and angry.

"H-Hey, Sasuke, may-maybe we should look for the parking lot," Naruto said loudly over the voices of the crowds. "The class might already be there. And, if not, we-we know how to get to the museum from the lot, so…yeah,"

Sasuke stopped and turned to him quickly. "That's the most intelligent thing you've ever said,"

Naruto grinned. "Thanks," he said. "…Wait. Hey! That was mean!"

Sasuke just smirked and led him through the mass.

"C-Can you loosen your grip? It hurts," Naruto said suddenly.

"Oh, sorry," Sasuke said, and let go of Naruto's hand completely.

_I didn't say to let go…_Naruto thought, staring at Sasuke's hand which was hanging limply at his side. Naruto's own hand was now cool and he didn't like the feeling. He liked the warmth that Sasuke's hand had created, and wanted that feeling back. _But I can't just grab his hand! That's just stupid and weird…But…I want to…_Then, completely on impulse, Naruto reached over and clasped Sasuke's hand in his own, the warmth overwhelmed him and he instantly felt better.

Sasuke felt the hand in his and looked back at Naruto who was innocently acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Sasuke smirked slightly, turning back to face forward, and was glad Naruto had grabbed his hand again. It didn't matter to him at the moment why the blonde had done it, because Sasuke was just happy to feel the soft warm skin of his companion against his own.

About five minutes later, the two reached the parking lot, out of breath from deciding to run at the last minute. The found the van they'd drove in at one end and made their way over when they heard their names being called from the entrance of the parking lot. Turning, the boys found Shikamaru running towards them.

"Where the blazes have you two been?" Shikamaru demanded. "Iruka-sensei's grown horns because of what you two pulled,"

"Where is everyone else?" Sasuke asked instead of answering Shikamaru's questions.

"This way," Shikamaru replied, and led them off the way he'd come. They arrived back at the entrance of the museum. In front of the double doors stood Iruka, TenTen, and Hinata.

"They're back," TenTen said, getting Iruka's attention.

The teacher, who'd been talking to some people, turned and saw the trio walking over. He rushed up to meet them, thanked Shikamaru, and then began yelling at Sasuke and Naruto. "What was going through your heads?" he shouted. "How could you have wandered off like that when I specifically told you not to?"

"Sensei, we--" Sasuke began.

"This is unacceptable behavior. When we return to Tokyo, the two of you will receive detentions for-for, I don't know yet, but for a very long time. I can guarantee it,"

"B-But, Sensei, it was my fault! Don't punish Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sasuke, surprised, turned to Naruto quickly.

Iruka looked at the blonde too. "Your fault? Explain, Naruto,"

"W-Well, I-I really wanted to see the Tower so I took off and Sasuke went after me. He tried to get me to come back, but I didn't listen, and he followed me. It was a good thing because when we got lost, Sasuke was the one who found our way back," Naruto said. "It was all my fault, Sensei. Sasuke was just trying to get me to go back,"

Iruka turned to Sasuke and said, "Is this true?"

Sasuke, not sure what to do about Naruto's lies, glanced sideways at the blonde who nodded slightly. Turning to face his teacher, Sasuke said, "Y-Yes, sensei, it's true,"

Iruka straightened up and said, "Well then, fine. Naruto, you and I will have a serious talk when we return to Tokyo. Come now, we must go," He led the way back to the parking lot.

Sasuke hung back to talk to Naruto. "Why'd you lie?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged. "To repay you,"

"Repay me for what?"

"You took me to the tower, and you got us back to the group when I freaked out."

"But it was your thinking that got us back to the parking lot,"

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who made sure we got back. I would have just given up," Naruto said, and then grinned. "Thanks, Sasuke,"

Sasuke couldn't help but return the smile. "No problem," he said. "Just don't ever do that again,"

"Agreed," Naruto replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Naruto, want to get some lunch?"

Said blonde looked up and grinned. "Yeah! That's good idea. I'm starved."

"Well, let's go," Gaara replied, and led the excited Naruto out the hotel and into town.

It was the third day of the trip (two days after Sasuke's and Naruto's brush in Hakodate), and the students had the afternoon off to do whatever they pleased until that night when the entire class was headed to Sapporo, the cultural and economical center of the island. They were to visit Sapporo's historical monument, The Clock Tower Building, which connects to a museum exhibiting the city's history. Then, a short trip from Sapporo is the Jozankei Spa, a tourist hot springs, where the group would take a relaxing night off.

The day before, the three different groups had gone around to other interesting locales of Hokkaido. Sasuke and Naruto's group had visited the flowering fields of Furano, and then onto Kushiro, the largest city in eastern Hokkaido. The area is a world of pristine nature, sprinkled with crystalline lakes. The greatest highlight is the Kushiro Marshland which is a wildlife sanctuary.

Gaara and Naruto walked down the sidewalks in the bright afternoon.

"Maybe we should've asked Sasuke and Neji to come too," Naruto said, suddenly.

Gaara turned sharply and said quickly, trying not to sound rude, "No-No! I-I mean, you said yourself this will be like old times. It can't really be that if those two bas--um, if they're around,"

Naruto nodded. "You're right. Sorry, Gaara. Come on, let's see what this town's got to offer it's tourists!"

Town was filled with a lot of tourists from other parts of the country, and some of their classmates were there as well, like Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto, did Sasuke-kun come with you to town?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"We've wanted to talk to him, but he's been ignoring us lately," Ino said.

"Is he here?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but Sasuke isn't here. He should be back at the hotel,"

"Oh," Sakura said, upset.

"B-But, Sakura-chan, maybe someday we could--" Naruto began.

"No, thanks, Naruto. Goodbye," Sakura interrupted before she and Ino walked off.

Naruto stared after her, a bit sad, but was surprised to find that he wasn't as upset as he thought he would be. _I wonder why that is?_ Naruto thought.

Gaara looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, and felt angry at the pink-haired girl's abrupt answer to Naruto's question without even hearing him out. He turned to Naruto and said, voice soft, "Come, Naruto, let's go get some lunch,"

"Okay!" Naruto agreed with a grin.

They entered the restaurant Naruto had gone to with Neji on the first night. It was pretty packed, but the two managed to find a table in the back after ordering and paying. They took their trays and sat down at the table.

"I came here with Neji before," Naruto said after taking a bite of his ramen.

Gaara tensed and looked up from his own plate of stir fry, and said, keeping anger in check, "Oh, really?"

"Yep! The first night we were here," Naruto said. "It was nice because there was hardly anyone in here,"

"That's…nice," Gaara said.

"I thought so, too," Naruto said. Then he grinned and turned back to eating his bowl of steaming ramen.

Gaara watched him for a moment before focusing on his own meal as well.

"Hey, Gaara, what do you do at hot springs?" Naruto asked suddenly a few minutes later.

Gaara nearly choked on his food. "W-What?" he stammered, looking up at Naruto.

"Well, we're going to the hot springs today, aren't we? What do we do there anyway? I mean, I know it's like a bath, but is that it?" Naruto asked.

Gaara was amazed at the blonde's innocence. _Or maybe it was just lack of knowledge. Yes, more likely that. I can't believe he doesn't know. _Gaara shook his head. "Nothing. You just…sit there," Gaara replied.

"You don't like swim around or anything?" Naruto asked, sounding awed. "You just sit and bathe?"

"You've captured the essence, yes. That's all you do at hot springs. They are just a place to sit back and relax. Take a load off," Gaara replied.

"But isn't that boring?"

"Not if you're talking with others, why should it be boring?"

"You bathe with _others_?"

"H-How do you not know that!"

"Hehe, I'm just kidding, Gaara," Naruto laughed, grinning.

_God, I thought he was serious. Is he really that innocent?_ Gaara stared at Naruto and his mind wandered off to what they'd been talking about. _Hot springs…with Naruto…In the hot springs…_A furious red blush crept up Gaara's neck and he felt the heat in his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, staring at his friend with concerned blue eyes. "You seem to be burning up,"

"I-I'm fine," Gaara replied. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts that ran through his mind. _No, no, don't think about it! Don't think about it! But, Naruto in the hot springs…No!_

"Are you sure? You don't look too good," Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I'm fine," Gaara insisted.

"Really? You're face is all red. Are you getting a fever or something?" Naruto then reached over and placed his hand on Gaara's forehead. "You are pretty warm," the blonde said.

Naruto's hand on Gaara's forehead was all it took for the red-head to practically become overwhelmed in sudden rather…indecent thoughts, and raging emotions. But he didn't tell Naruto to remove his hand. On the contrary, Naruto's hand felt cool against his burning skin and Gaara welcomed the touch and feel of it. He didn't want Naruto to pull away, and felt unusually empty when the blonde finally did.

"Maybe we should head back. You don't look so good," Naruto said.

"I told you, Naruto, I'm fine," Gaara said sounding convincing.

"You sure? Okay, then, let's go look around. I want something to buy as a souvenir to bring home," Naruto said, getting up.

The boys disposed of trash, left the restaurant and began walking down the streets for a store that sold souvenirs. They ended up walking around shops for another half hour, and returned to the hotel, laden with bags of merchandise. Naruto claimed he was tired from the shopping and returned to his room, and Gaara reluctantly returned to his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke returned to his room in a bad mood. Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto all day. It was around four-forty and the class was supposed to be ready to leave by five-thirty for Sapporo. He'd gone to the blonde's room in the morning, but he'd left and had eaten breakfast with Shikamaru and Kiba. Then, around lunch, the blonde had disappeared completely, and Sasuke had no idea where he'd gone. He'd checked out town, but had only ran into Sakura and Ino, and in his desperate haste to get away, forgot to ask them if they'd seen Naruto. Now, he'd just been at Naruto's door, but no one had answered. Either they were all sleeping or were somewhere else. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to check around anymore, so he headed to his room next door.

To further increase his bad mood, Neji and Gaara were both there. The two bastards were lying on their beds watching T.V. Sasuke took his own bed, laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling. As he just lay there, he started thinking and a realization crept into this mind and he mentally punched himself not thinking about it before. Maybe Naruto had been with one of the bastards the entire day. But, which one? Gaara or Neji? _…Not Neji because he had followed me around for awhile, also looking for Naruto, and then he returned up to the room. Then, what about Gaara? _Sasuke sat up abruptly, finding his victim. It had to be Gaara. How had Sasuke not seen that? The red-head hadn't been in the hotel at all the entire afternoon.

"…Gaara? Were you with Naruto today?" Sasuke asked carefully.

Gaara didn't even look at him and said, "Maybe,"

Neji turned to stare at Gaara and Sasuke.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and said, "Answer the question, Gaara,"

A moment's silence and then, "Yes, I did. Naruto and I went out for lunch," Gaara replied, still not looking at Sasuke.

"What!" Sasuke and Neji said angrily.

"And, then, we walked around the town shopping for souvenirs for awhile," Gaara continued.

"What!"

"It was really a lot of fun," Gaara finished.

Sasuke and Neji both glared at him. "What did you two talk about?"

"Oh, nothing really," Gaara answered, now amused at the pissed off looks on the two bastards. "Just little things like how Naruto's sooo excited to go to the hot springs this evening,"

Sasuke and Neji glared at Gaara even more. The, Sasuke turned to glance at the clock, and was surprised to find it read four-fifty. Sasuke quickly got to his feet and walked out the door.

_I'll go get Naruto now and then that way neither bastard can come near him,_ Sasuke thought angrily as he put on his shoes and grabbed his coat, heading out into the hall. But, just behind him was Neji and Gaara, both of whom had realized the Uchiha's motives and followed him.

"Don't follow me, you bastards," Sasuke ground out.

"I'm not. I just want to talk to Naruto," Gaara said.

"You've talked to him enough already today," Neji said.

Sasuke ignored them, and was about to knock on Naruto's door when words from the other side caught his ear. He lowered his hand and listened.

"What are you doing, Uchiha? If you're not going to knock, then shove aside so I can," Neji said.

"Shut up, Hyuuga. I'm trying to hear something," Sasuke snapped. He leaned closer to the door and then felt his heart stop at what he heard. He could feel both Neji and Gaara tense up beside him. They had both heard it, too.

It had been Shikamaru saying, "Come on, Naruto, it's just for one night,"

"B-But, I don't know," Naruto said, sounding hesitant about something.

"Oi, Naruto, just make up your mind, will you?" Kiba said. "It isn't such a hard decision. Either you're in, or you're not,"

"B-But, it's a hard decision to make!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We probably won't do this for awhile. Just this once," Shikamaru said.

"What's the harm in that, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, guys." Naruto said. "It had better be worth it, or I'll be so so mad,"

"Have we ever disappointed you before, Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned.

"No, you haven't, that's true," Naruto said.

At these words, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara all practically gasped and leaned closer, their ears pressed against the wooden door. The three began clenching their fists angrily, and passerby could hear the low growling and grinding teeth.

"So, what's the big deal?" Kiba said.

"We've already told you it'll be worth the money," Shikamaru said.

"But I'm being careful. I-I've never done this before," Naruto said.

"It's okay to be inexperienced, Naruto. That's why practice makes perfect," Kiba said. "So, practice with us, and you'll be a pro at no time,"

"You'll be pleased with the results, Naruto. Everything will be all right, you'll see," Shikamaru said.

"But, it just doesn't seem right," Naruto said.

"Aw, who cares! Go on impulse for once Naruto! Just do it!" Kiba coaxed.

"And it's just this night," Shikamaru added. "What can you lose?"

"Not much, I guess," Naruto said.

Sasuke, Neji and Gaara began seething thunderously. _What the hell is going on? I'm going to kill Shikamaru and Kiba! Those bastards are worse than these two next to me!_ They all thought.

"All right, Naruto. We've wasted too much time," Shikamaru said. "Either you decide now, or we'll skip you. But, you'll have another turn later,"

"So, what's it going to be, Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Don't worry, we know what's best and you will be rewarded,"

"I-I-I--" Naruto began. "Um, I think I will--"

_No! I can't let him! I'll never let them touch him! _

"NARUTO!" Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara all yelled, throwing open the door and storming inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Hehe, I gave you a cliffhanger! You all hate me for that right! Dun dun dun, what was Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru doing? Wait until chapter 12 which I hope to get up within the next two weeks. Depends on how much other stuff I can write.

Okay, all of the information on the sites of Hokkaido I researched and found online. If you are interested, the sites are:

This site has a good picture of the Goryokaku Fort which is the most interesting thing in Hokkaido that I found. If you want to see how the Pentagram Fort looks like, check out the site. It is a really sweet picture, but kind of small.

And, I don't know if the sites work when you just type it in. I got this all from Google, so yeah. If they don't work sorry! I'll figure it out and rewrite them in the next chapter.

Thanks again all of you!

SilverRose88.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Finally! I'm sorry it took so long! Anyway, I've got a few things I want to say in this author's note. First one is kinda sorta important because it concerns me, and you wonderful reviewers. It took me a long time to write this chapter because I want it to be long enough for you people to enjoy it. I hate reading fanfictions with short chapters, and that's why I try to make mine somewhat long. Because of this, I wanted to know what you guys preferred out of these:

Short chapters that are updated more frequently,

or

Long chapters that are updated whenever possible.

I write to make you all happy too, and I don't like being an author who doesn't update after long long times. So, please in your review, tell me which way you prefer and I'll try to be which ever way you guys prefer. I don't like writing short chapters because I feel you guys won't like it, but I don't like not being able to update soon either. This way, I know what you guys prefer and I won't feel bad about what I'm doing. Please, please, please give me your input on this, okay?

All right, that's the more serious part. This next part is to thank some people for certain reviews:

To **TheCagedBird**: I loved your review with the point assignments! That made me laugh, and happy. Think I can count on you for keeping a daily score board on our three bachelors? It'll be great fun for me. I just loved it.

To **MissDbzMedabots**: Thanks for your long review! I love getting long reviews, and it made me happy that you wrote that. Thanks.

To **mkh2**: I liked your idea of what Sasuke should have said when he was smelling Naruto's sheets. That was a good idea. If only I'd have used it…

Okay! That's all. I also have to thank all of you reviewers for your great reviews! I love getting them, they always make me happy! Thank you all sooo sooo sooo much! I love you!

Now, on with the story! SilverRose88.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_, or _Romeo and Juliet_.

**Chapter Twelve**

"NARUTO!" they yelled, barging into the hotel room.

Naruto looked up and stared at the three livid-looking boys who had burst into the room. Shikamaru and Kiba looked up, too.

Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara just gawked at the scene before them. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru were all sitting cross-legged on the floor in a circle with a board in front of them. _Are they holding paper money? …Is Kiba holding die?_ _What the hell's going on? I know what I heard!_

"Hey, guys! What's the deal, just running in like that? Something up?" Naruto asked, truly oblivious to the fact that Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were all staring wide-eyed and confused-faced at the sight before them. "…Want to play too?" Naruto asked when no one answered.

_Play what?_ The three thought. They stared at Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba, and then slowly realized what they were doing. Fake money, die, a board, and little figurines.

_EH! MONOPOLY!_ _What the hell is going on? _

"Guys, what's up? You're just standing there. Um, say something! You're creeping me out," Naruto said.

Sasuke blinked, and stared again. Then, slowly he said, forming the words carefully, "…Ah, N-Naruto, wh-what are you doing?"

"We're just playing a game of Monopoly!" Naruto replied. "I've only played like once before and Kiba brought the game with him, soooo we all decided to play,"

"M-M-Monopoly?" Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara all stuttered, still trying to make sense of it all even though the proof was right there.

"Yep!"

_And, god…I thought…J-Just let the earth swallow me right now… _

"What's up, guys? You look pale…" Naruto commented.

"Monopoly…and I thought you were…they were…" the three stammered.

"Were what, guys?" Naruto asked.

The three blushed profusely and looked down. _Stupid dirty mind!_

"Was there something you three wanted?" Shikamaru asked, noticing and wondering about the shocked and confused looks on their faces.

"Oh! Right…we just came to tell you to get ready…it's time to go soon…" Neji replied awkwardly.

"All right then," Naruto said. "Maybe we should stop for today then, guys,"

Shikamaru and Kiba nodded. "Yeah, fine," they said, but kept glancing at Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara who were all still standing by the door, somewhat red in the face, looking both embarrassed and stupid.

_I can't believe I just ran in like that! Th-They were just playing Monopoly! A harmless game of Monopoly! B-But it-it sounded like they were…No, no, no! I am not going to think about that. Damn my stupid thoughts! And damn Kiba and Shikamaru for talking that way! Give a guy a heart attack why don't you? _

"W-What were you doing anyway, Naruto?" Gaara asked. "W-We heard you talking about buying something…"

"Huh, oh! I was just thinking of buying a hotel or not for one of my properties. Since I've never played the game before, I didn't know what was the best choice. Kiba and Shikamaru were helping me out, and I was about to buy it when you ran in," Naruto replied.

_B-Buying a hotel? T-That's all he was doing? _The three thought. _I-I can't stand my stupid damn thoughts. ARGH…_

"Well, let's go guys, we don't want to be late!" Naruto said, and he led the way down to the lobby.

_I've learned my lesson about eavesdropping…Never again…That was so embarrassing! Monopoly! Of all things! …But if they had laid a hand on Naruto, I would have killed them!_ _Didn't they realize how dirty they sounded? …Apparently it was just me…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At five-thirty on the dot, the students piled into the bus and drove to Sapporo. After a hour long tour at the Sapporo Museum, the class headed to Jozankei Spa, the place everyone was looking forward to. The spa was gorgeous. It was very spacey, comfortable, and well-kept. The class eagerly walked in and separated according gender to get into the hot springs and have a relaxing night off.

For Sasuke, Neji and Gaara, the evening was going to be anything but relaxing. The mere thought of just being with Naruto in the hot springs caused their blood to boil as their hearts began to race faster. They couldn't prevent the furious red blush that clouded their faces and the indecent thoughts roaming their minds. Then there was the jealous emotions that surfaced when they each realized they had no chance whatsoever to be alone with the blonde that night; that the other two had perfectly good chances of talking to Naruto and being near him; that the rest of the male class was going to be there, preventing their prospects of trying to be with Naruto without seeming weird; and, of course the fact that Naruto was not giving them the chance to talk at all.

The blonde, having never been to a hot springs before, was a constant source of energy in the supposed to be relaxing environment. He kept moving around, talking continuously, and making quite a big deal out of anything unordinary. To Sasuke, Neji and Gaara, it was quite cute for awhile until it got very annoying.

"Naruto, will you stop being such an annoying brat?" Sasuke snapped finally, not able to take the hyper-activeness of the blonde any more.

Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "Bleeh. You're just mean! I'm having fun. I've never been to a hot springs before, so can you blame me?"

"I suppose not. But, when you start getting on everyone's nerves, it's just being obnoxious. So, stop it," Sasuke said sternly.

Naruto pouted again and turned to Neji. "Aww! Neji, make Sasuke-teme stop! He's being mean to me!" Naruto threw his arms around the pale-eyed boy and being sobbing, though everyone could tell it was fake.

Neji blushed at Naruto's gesture, and awkwardly patted the blonde on the back. "D-Don't worry, Naruto, I'll deal with the Uchiha,"

"Thanks, Neji! You're so great! You're not annoyed by me, are you?" Naruto asked, blue eyes staring widely up at the flustered Hyuuga.

Neji knew better than to say otherwise. Sure, the blonde was annoying the hell out of him, but Neji was definitely not ruining his chances of being the hero by saying he was. Neji turned to Sasuke and smirked superiorly at the twisted look on the Uchiha's face. Gaara, who was sitting a few feet away was also staring lividly at Neji.

"Uchiha, how can you be so mean to Naruto? I demand you to apologize to him this instant," Neji said, still smirking.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Neji and said through clenched teeth, "If I was to apologize, I'll do it on my own. Not because you asked me,"

Neji glared at him.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, and said, "Naruto, I'm sorry, okay? But, you were giving me a headache,"

The blonde let go of Neji and turned to Sasuke. The Hyuuga felt the warmth of Naruto leave his system the second the blonde had let go. The absence of the warmth felt like an emptiness in his heart. He wanted nothing more than to pull the blonde back into his arms and feel the soft of his skin, the warmth of his body, and the sweet smell of apricots that came from the mess of blonde hair.

"Do you really mean it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I shouldn't have snapped at you, but you were just getting on my nerves,"

"Heheh. I guess I was being a bit of a brat, but you didn't have to yell at me. Why can't you be like Neji or Gaara? They never yell at me,"

"I said I was sorry," Sasuke insisted. He felt a bit upset about Naruto implying he was mean, and he felt even more jealously and anger at being compared to Neji and Gaara.

"Yeah, well, that's just the way you are! And, actually, it's fun yelling at each other," Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked. "You have an odd sense of fun, dobe,"

"Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Naruto said.

"Will you two knock it off? Let's go get into the springs," Gaara said suddenly, not able to take the growing sentimentality between the bastard and Naruto.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let's go! Hot springs, hot springs! This will be so much fun!"

The energetic blonde led the way to the changing rooms, the others following behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't help it. He just couldn't stop the feelings and thoughts that were taking over his entire soul. Being at the hot springs, in a place like this, with _him_, just made his entire mind go haywire. It was getting harder to focus on anything other than _him_, and no matter how hard he tried, the feelings and thoughts just came back ten times more stronger. He knew he shouldn't let his thoughts control him; shouldn't let them get in the way of having a good time; shouldn't let them look like a flustered idiot who looked like he was embarrassed of taking baths with others, when he wasn't. But they wouldn't stop.

Sasuke sighed. It was getting annoying really. Even more annoying than Naruto who was now almost swimming around in the water. His thoughts were getting out of hand. His emotions were growing. And, asking them to stop nicely didn't seem to have any effect. Neither did demanding, yelling, or persisting. In the end, his mind won out. His feelings and thoughts were named champions. Sasuke was just their little pawn; a little minion they enjoyed controlling.

Sasuke didn't like being a minion. He knew that much. He also didn't like the fact that Neji and Gaara kept staring at Naruto, and only Naruto. They kept staring at the blonde's perfect toned skin, his well-built body, complete with slightly muscled abs. Or his blonde hair, which when wet, fell gracefully into his face as if he'd combed it there, the blonde spikes almost hiding his wide bright sapphire eyes, in a mature, sexy way…

_No, no, no. I did not just call Naruto sexy!_ Sasuke thought, shaking his head and trying, but failing to prevent the blush that crept up his neck. Little did he know, at that very moment, both Neji and Gaara had thought practically exactly the same thing, and were now blushing madly as well, finally tearing their gazes from Naruto.

"Oi! What's the deal with you three?" Naruto exclaimed, causing Sasuke, Neji and Gaara to carefully look up at Naruto, but staring at an angle away from his body. "Be more lively! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were all zombies!"

Sasuke shook his head at the childish comment. "Very funny, dobe," he said.

"What'd I say about calling me dobe, bastard?" Naruto said indignantly.

"Don't know. Why don't you remind me?"

"I told you not to say it!"

"It's hardly fair if you still call me bastard,"

"I suppose that's true," Naruto said, "but, I like calling you bastard,"

Sasuke stared at him. "…Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's kind of like a pet name now,"

Sasuke couldn't stop the heat rising in his cheeks. "A-A pet…name?" he repeated to himself. Then, he let out a rare low chuckle. "Then, I can't stop calling you dobe, can I? That's your pet name,"

"Well, fine then, I guess," Naruto said. "But I still don't like it! Why has it got to be dobe anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged this time. "Beats me," he said. "It just suits you, don't you think?"

"Not answering that," Naruto replied.

Sasuke just smirked.

Neji and Gaara glared at Sasuke's back. If looks could kill, and they wished they could, then the Uchiha would have been drowning under the water. But since that wasn't going to happen, the two pissed off on-lookers made their way over to break up the moment.

"So, Naruto, having fun?" Gaara asked, turning the blonde's attention to himself.

"Oh yeah! This is so cool," Naruto replied, grinning.

"We should go to one another time," Neji said.

"Really? That'd be awesome. You'd take me, Neji?"

"Whenever you want,"

"Ah! You're great!" Naruto said, grinning, and hugged Neji.

The Hyuuga blushed crazily, feeling the blonde's bare skin against his own was more than enough to cause his emotions and thoughts to explode.

Naruto pulled away a second later, still grinning. Neji continued blushing. Sasuke and Gaara looked livid.

Before the others could say anything, Gaara decided to take a chance, and said, turning to Naruto, "We have to spend more time together when we return to Tokyo. I mean, we haven't done a whole lot, not like before,"

"You're right, Gaara. I mean, we were best buds! We've got to do more together!" Naruto said, grinning, and slapping an arm around his friend's shoulder.

Gaara turned a slight shade of pink. "It's settled then,"

"For sure! We've got to get back on our old best friend routine!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke and Neji cringed at the 'best friend' comments. They glared at Gaara from the corner of their eyes.

"Ahh! But I don't want to go back! It's so nice here. Let's just stay here forever," Naruto said. "Can we do that, Sasuke-bastard?"

"Probably not," Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Aw, man, that sucks. If we go back, we'll have to work and rehearse," Naruto said.

"That's right. Meaning, Naruto, we have to get back on our rehearsing and researching schedule," Sasuke said.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess that's okay,"

"What? No complaints? That's not like you,"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't care. It's fun. And, that way, I can make you cook and I can eat your cooking!"

Sasuke smirked. "Then we're working at your house. Remember, it's your turn to treat me,"

"But I can't cook!"

"Then, learn,"

"I don't wanna!" Naruto said. Then, he looked at Sasuke curiously and said, "All right, but only if you teach me!"

Sasuke blinked. "W-What?"

"You've got to teach me to cook. Then, I'll treat you!"

"I don't teach,"

"Aw, Sasuke! Please?"

"No,"

"Come on!" Naruto said, peering up at him with big blue eyes. "Please?"

Sasuke tried not to cave easily. But it was hard with the blonde's cute pleading expression. "Why do you want to learn?" he asked, suddenly curious.

The words were out of Naruto's mouth before he realized what he was saying, "Cause I like spending time with you, I guess,"

The blood in Sasuke's body froze. Then, a moment later, his heart began pounding uncontrollably, and he stared at Naruto, as if the blonde had just spoken in another language. "W-What?"

A light blush crept up Naruto's neck. Then, he stared at Sasuke and said, "I like spending time with you,"

Even though Sasuke heard the words for the second time, it still took him a moment to really fully understand what he was being told. _He likes spending time with me? He actually likes being with me._ "Really?"

"Yeah," Naruto said and grinned. "What? You make it seem like I hate you! God, Sasuke-bastard, you're so weird. It's like you've never had friends before,"

Sasuke chose not to comment on that. Instead, he just stared at Naruto longer before letting a slight smile escape his lips. "Well, if you want to, then I guess I can teach you, for awhile at least," he said.

"Seriously? Sweet! I can't wait! It'll be fun," Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke smile widened as he saw the excited look on Naruto's face, and the furious ones on Neji and Gaara. The pale-eyed boy and the red head were both glowering upon Sasuke with looks of pure unadulterated hatred. Why was it that every single time these two got together, they kept getting closer?

But before either one could say something, Kakashi called for them to get out because it was time for dinner.

"Aw! Already! I want to stay longer," Naruto said.

"Any longer, and you'll be as wrinkled as a prune," Sasuke said.

"And I'm certain you don't want that. Do you, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"I guess not…But it's so comfortable!"

"Yes, I understand," Gaara said. "However, you have no choice. Let's go, Naruto, before you burn yourself as well,"

"All right! Let's go! I'm hungry anyway! I hope they have some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, heading out the springs and almost running into Shikamaru and Kiba on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since the group was spending the last day at the springs, they were to stay overnight, head back to the hotel in the morning and after lunch return to Tokyo. Dinner was great; a special Japanese cuisine for all except Naruto, who insisted on his ramen, and had to go with Iruka to buy some at the sake of everyone in the class who was starting to lose their minds. After dinner, the boys and girls separated into two rooms and were told to get to sleep, having spent too much time having fun and needing some rest.

However, it wasn't that easy for three boys in the room. Sasuke, Neji and Gaara were all trying to keep their cool about spending the night in the same room as Naruto. Sasuke and Neji were sleeping on either side of the blonde, and Gaara was on Neji's left. The three boys weren't sure how to take the predicament in which they were in. They enjoyed spending time with Naruto, but being in the same room with the blonde…at night…for the entire night, was beginning to drive them nuts. For one, their thoughts wouldn't shut up. They had the idea they would be up the whole night, and won't be getting an ounce of sleep. The one thing that kept them a bit sane was the fact that the rest of the males in the group were all in the same room. Knowing this, Sasuke, Neji, or Gaara couldn't take the risk of jumping Naruto as they really really wanted to do.

Sasuke could only stare at Naruto, watching the blonde sleep, glad that he was turned in his direction because not only could he see his face, but it blocked the Hyuuga and Gaara from his line of vision. Sasuke's heart was pounding rapidly, and he was reminded of what Naruto had said that night…_I like spending time with you, I guess. _ What did that mean? Naruto didn't mean that he _liked_ him, did he? Even Naruto wouldn't confess to something like that in front of other people. Sasuke didn't know what to make of it. He was glad that Naruto had said that to him, glad to know the blonde did like being with him; but he felt a bit upset not knowing if there was anything more, anything that could come of this.

Sasuke sighed. For how much longer could he handle this? Seeing Naruto, being with Naruto each and every day was driving him nuts, especially since he had to hide his feelings from the one he liked. And now, sleeping in the same room as him was killing him. Sure, it wasn't as bad as that _one_ night when Naruto had fallen asleep at his house, in his bed, but it was still a matter that was causing his heart to work overtime. Then, there was the fact that the blonde looked so innocent and vulnerable at that moment, that Sasuke wanted nothing better than to slowly reach his hand out and touch his face…

"What do you think you're doing, Uchiha?" came the doubled voices of two annoyed and angered boys.

Sasuke blinked, and slinked his hand back to his side. He looked up at Neji and Gaara innocently. "Hm? Oh, nothing. I just saw something in Naruto's hair. I was just getting it out," Sasuke answered in a voice that would have been convincing had any one else heard it. But, Neji and Gaara weren't fooled for a second.

The two just glared at Sasuke over Naruto's sleeping figure.

"What are you two doing up anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Gaara replied.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the red head and Gaara returned it evenly. Neji joined the glares as well. But just then, Naruto snored loudly and the three stopped glowering at each other to look at the blonde before them. Slight smiles crept across their lips before they decided to return to sleep; after shooting a glare at each other once more of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Time to wake up, Sasuke-bastard!"

"Hnn, go away, Naruto," Sasuke groaned.

"Come on! Everyone's up already. We've got a yummy breakfast waiting!" Naruto said and then began poking the sleeping boy on the arm.

"Touch me again, Naruto, and I'll hurt you," Sasuke mumbled, turning away from the blonde's voice.

"Hmph," Naruto said, sitting down beside him. He stared at the dark-haired boy, watching him sleep for a while. _Hm, he's mean even when he's half asleep. God, what's wrong with this guy? …Wonder what he'd do to me if I spontaneously jumped him. Heh, he'd probably kill me. _Naruto pondered this as he continued to stare at the Uchiha. He was actually beginning to consider trying, just to find out what kind of bodily harm would come to him, and partially to see if Sasuke would even react like that at all. Naruto quietly crawled over to Sasuke's other side to look the dark-haired boy in the face. _When he's sleeping, he hardly seems like a bastard at all…He's got a nice face too…Right now, it looks peaceful. I wonder what he's dreaming of. _

Naruto sighed and poked Sasuke another time. "Sasuke…get up," he said quietly. The sleeping figure didn't reply, and Naruto shook his head. _Maybe I should jump him. He'd wake up that way. …But I don't really want to risk death. _Naruto stared at the Uchiha, and his hand involuntarily reached forward, gently brushing dark locks out of the pale face. _Hm, his hair's really silky…_ Naruto slowly lowered his hand to Sasuke's face; fingers brushing lightly over the boy's skin.

But just at that moment, Sasuke moved, and grabbed Naruto's outstretched arm, his hands held onto Naruto's tightly.

Naruto blushed, and stared at the sleeping Uchiha who was absolutely oblivious to who he was holding on. Naruto felt the heat rising up his neck, and he just continued to sit there in slight shock. For some reason he couldn't understand, he didn't try to let go. He didn't remove his hand, or pushed Sasuke off of him. Instead, he just sat there, watching Sasuke continue to sleep while practically holding his arm hostage against his chest. _He-He's warm,_ Naruto thought. _It's nice…_

"Naruto? Are you there? What are you doing?" Gaara said as he walked into the room. The red head took one look into the room and froze.

Naruto froze too. The blood rushed to his cheeks in a furious blush for two very different reasons. One, he was just embarrassed to be caught like this. Two, and the more complicated one because Naruto couldn't figure out why, was that he was _angry_ at Gaara for walking in. But why? Why would he be angry at Gaara for walking in at that moment? He should be happy that he got interrupted, because that way he'd be able to get out of Sasuke's grip. His warm…and cuddly grip…

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Gaara asked through clenched teeth.

"Ah-Ah, um, n-nothing!" Naruto said quickly while wrenching his arm out of Sasuke's grasp. He got to his feet abruptly and said, "I was just trying to get Sasuke to wake up,"

"Well, we're starting breakfast now, so wake up the basta--Uchiha and let's go," Gaara said, glaring at the sleeping figure.

"O-Okay…Um, you go down and I'll be right after," Naruto said. Gaara looked at him carefully and then slowly left the room, leaving the door open. Naruto sighed and turned to Sasuke. He poked at the dark-haired boy with the tip of his sneakers and said loudly, "Get up Sasuke-bastard!"

Sasuke groaned again, and Naruto sighed. _Hm. Morning person my ass. He's just like me! Didn't he get any sleep last night?_

"Saaasukkee!" Naruto said, crouching down and poking him again. "Get up, damn it!"

"I thought I told you to go away," Sasuke said, slowly opening his eyes and peering up at Naruto with sleepy black eyes.

"I was told to wake you up. So, get out of bed and get dressed. We've got to eat and leave!" Naruto said.

"Nhh," Sasuke groaned.

"Don't you be going back to sleep on me! I've been trying for the past ten minutes to get you to wake up. Now get up!" Naruto said, getting to his feet. "I-If you don't, I'll just have to drag you out of bed, and carry you into the showers,"

Sasuke blushed at that thought; the dirty half of his mind thinking that wouldn't be so bad, while his righteous half told him to keep control of his raging emotions.

"I'm giving you to the count of three! One…two…three…" Naruto said, and when the dark-haired boy made a pathetic attempt to get up, he sighed and said, "Guess I'm going to have to carry you then,"

"W-What? No! Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, jolting over to stare at the blonde.

"I gave you to the count of three," Naruto said and he leaned over to reach for Sasuke.

Sasuke began to blush uncontrollably and he slowly backed away. "N-Naruto, I said no,"

"But you didn't listen to me! I said on the count of three. And, now you face the consequences," Naruto said.

"You're seriously going to carry me!"

"Yeah, why not?"

Sasuke blushed, and got to his feet before Naruto could get any closer. "There, see? I'm up," he said.

"But carrying you is your punishment for not listening to me!" Naruto said, and then walked over to Sasuke, and reached down to lift the dark-haired boy up.

"N-Naruto, p-put me down right now!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily as Naruto picked him up and practically swung him over his right shoulder.

"It's your fault for sleeping in," Naruto said simply.

"Either you put me down right now or I'll make sure you never see sunlight again,"

"You'd actually hurt me, Sasuke-bastard?"

"After this, yes, I would,"

"Aw! You're so mean,"

"Put me down,"

"Nope. We're headed to the showers,"

"N-Naruto!"

"What?"

"PUT ME DOWN THIS FLIPPIN INSTANT!"

"Stop squirming you bastard, you're going to make me fall over!" Naruto said, suddenly losing balance. But Sasuke didn't stop squirming or shouting, and as Naruto stepped forward, lost his footing and began toppling over to his right. At that precise moment, the door opened and two pissed looking boys stood frozen in the doorway as Naruto and Sasuke hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ow? You're saying 'ow'? Will you get the hell off of me, dobe!" Sasuke said angrily.

"It's your fault, stupid bastard!"

"I didn't ask you to carry me!"

"You were the one who wouldn't get up!"

"Will you shut up and move your knee? It's digging into my leg!"

"Move your arm! Why's it around my waist?"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped yelling at one another and looked down at the position in which they were in. To say the least, it was rather compromising situation and red hot flushes swept up their faces. Naruto was hovering above Sasuke, who was pinned between the blonde's hands. Sasuke's hands had somehow found their way around Naruto's waist and back, and was holding onto him rather tightly. Their legs were intertwined in a very inappropriate way.

For a few minutes, the two just looked at the other, not saying a word, but hearts pounding crazily. Before either could say anything, Neji and Gaara, both with twisted expressions on their faces had stormed over to the pair on the floor and wrenched Naruto off of Sasuke.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Uhm, uh, nothing! We-We just fell over…" Naruto said awkwardly, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"We've been waiting for you, so come on," Gaara said. "Since Uchiha is awake now, he can join us after he's dressed,"

"Let's go," Neji said.

The two led Naruto out of the room, and glared at Sasuke before shutting the door. Sasuke didn't care about the death threats in the two bastards eyes. He'd just been in a situation the two were dreaming about, and he happily grinned to himself. _Heh. Take that, and try to beat it._ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast; during which Neji and Gaara wouldn't so much as let Sasuke even _look_ at Naruto, the class piled into the vans and headed back to the hotel. They were to leave for Tokyo at around four, and therefore had about five hours to do as they pleased.

Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke, all wanting to spend the last day with their favorite little blonde, somehow found themselves sitting in Naruto's room playing Monopoly with him, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Not quite exactly what they had in mind. But, Gaara was able to ask Naruto to get lunch, and managed to leave with the blonde before he could invite anyone else. They went for lunch, and went around town twice because Naruto wanted to say goodbye to everything he'd seen. And then, when the class got into the buses on the way home, Neji snagged the seat beside the blonde and was able to get the blonde's undivided attention the entire ride home.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the shitty ending. I just really wanted to end the chapter with them returning to Tokyo, so that's that. You can sort of tell I got sloppy at the end. Oh well. The chapter itself wasn't that great in my opinion. I only liked the beginning, but whatever. Maybe you all enjoyed it. I hope! Thanks for reading and please review! See you next time.

**Oh, and don't forget to tell me your preference!**

Thanks, SilverRose88


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**FINALLY! God, fanfiction login was being a bitch! I couldn't login for three days! But, now it's finally letting me, so the chapter's finally up! Sorry for the wait! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own Romeo and Juliet.

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back! First off, I want to thank you all for reviewing and for telling me your chapter length preference! I'm glad you all remembered to do that. Well, out of those who gave me their preference, I tallied up the consensus and got:

Long: 9

Short: 1

Whichever: 5

So, as you can see, long chapters is the winner! Now, I'm glad I did that, because you can all be sure of longer chapters and I won't feel bad about not updating too late. I'll try to update every two weeks, for sure. I don't like waiting too long to update, so I'll try to keep it like that. Sounds good? Now, this chapter is ten pages long, which I think is a good length. My long chapters will probably be eight pages and up. Hopefully. I'm not like those author's who can make like twenty five pages long chapters. God, I hope I can do that sometime. But, I'm not there yet. Anyway, this chapter is up also to celebrate my one-hundredth page! I have now 101 pages in this story! God, I'm happy!

Thanks for your reviews! I love you all!

SilverRose88.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Getting back into a consistent schedule after taking such a long break was rather hard for the students. No one was really in the mood to do anything, and a few teachers felt the same way. Kakashi let the class work on their projects for a few days without assigning any other homework. But, then there were teachers like Iruka, who went right back into a daily agenda, immediately having everyone rehearse lines to see how much they remembered.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

"Neither fair maid, if either thee dislike,"

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here,"

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt: therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me," Naruto read.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee," Sasuke said.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity,"

"I would not for the world they saw thee here,"

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes; and but thou love me, let them find me here: my life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love,"

"By whose direction foundst thou out this place?"

"By love, that first did prompt me to enquire. He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore washed with the farthest sea, I should adventure for such merchandise,"

"Thou knowst the mask of night is on my face; else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. …Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay', and I will take thy word…O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully….I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheardst, ere I was ware, my true-love passion. Therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered,"

Naruto stared at Sasuke and said, "Damn…how can you read all of that without getting tired?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's not a big deal,"

"But it's so looong!" Naruto said.

"Actually, once you practice, it gets easier and easier. See, if you spent more time practicing, your lines would be easy too,"

"Hey, I do practice! Every single night, thank you very much,"

"Then why does it seem as though you haven't improved at all since the last time we rehearsed?"

"W-Well, that's-that's because I--"

"Gentlemen!" Iruka exclaimed loudly grabbing Sasuke's and Naruto's wandered off attentions. "Back to the play if you don't mind,"

"But I do mind, Iruka-sensei! We've practiced for a loong time! We've been practicing since we returned to school two days ago! Give us some rest!" Naruto groaned. He was met with applause and agreement from the rest of the class. "See? See? No one else wants to work right now!"

Iruka just looked at him and shook his head. "Fine, ten minute break,"

"Yahoo!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his script into the air in victory, and cringing when he realized it had accidentally hit Iruka on the head on its way down.

"Naruto…" Iruka said sternly.

"Ah! I'm sorry, sensei! I didn't mean to hit you on the head! I'm sorry!"

"Just…go sit down and don't do that again. Or I'll make you rehearse until your lips fall off!" Iruka said, handing the blonde his script and walking to his desk, rubbing his head.

Naruto sighed, glad he'd gotten off easily, and turned to see Sasuke smirking at him. "What's with that grin?"

"That was very graceful, Naruto. Hitting the teacher with the book,"

"I didn't do it on purpose! …And what's with that sarcastic tone! Are you implying I'm not graceful?"

"Yes. Because you aren't," Sasuke said. "Remember when you fell over while we were in Hokkaido? Your clumsiness almost crushed me,"

"He-Hey!" Naruto said, blushing slightly from the memory of him falling on top of Sasuke at the hot springs spa. "I'll happen to tell you that I'm very graceful! That was just one time, and it was because you kept squirming! If you hadn't, I could have easily made my way out the door. I'm a very poised person--ARGH!" the blonde exclaimed loudly as he ran into a desk on the top level and because of the steps and lack of foot space, lost balance and went tumbling down. (A/N: I guess I haven't mentioned yet, but the drama classroom is set up with stadium seating, like at a theatre or an auditorium. Iruka's desk is on the floor level, and there are levels with a row of desks, going all the way up, probably like four or five levels. Okay, just so you can picture this a bit better.)

The entire class stopped and turned to see the source of the sudden racket. Then, the students broke out in laughter as the blonde sprawled on the floor carefully sat down, and began rubbing his head and arms.

"Yes, very incredibly graceful," Sasuke said, smirking as he walked over to the blonde and looked down at him. "I'm just amazed at your elegancy. Think you can teach me how to be as nimble as you?"

Naruto glared at him. "Shut up, Sasuke-bastard!"

Sasuke smirked. "Here, get up," he said, offering the blonde his hand.

Naruto looked up at him suspiciously, and then sighed. He took Sasuke's hand and lifted himself carefully to his feet, but almost fell over again. Sasuke quickly slid an arm around his waist, supporting him. "Ow, ow, ow. This really hurts,"

"It wasn't that bad of a fall,"

"Want me to push you off the top level and see how you fair? Come on, let's try it,"

"I'd rather not," Sasuke said. Then, seriously he asked, "You aren't too injured are you? You should get some ice from the nurse if it hurts really bad,"

"I-I-I'm fine," Naruto said, surprised at Sasuke's sudden concern.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, staring intently at him. "I can get some ice, it's no big deal,"

"Sasuke, I said I'm fine. Let me just sit down," Naruto said. He moved out of Sasuke's hold around his waist and walked on his own up the steps.

"Do you need help?"

"I haven't broken a leg or anything, Sasuke. I can manage," Naruto said. There was no way he'd ask for Sasuke's help. After the dark-haired boy's concern, the intense gaze that seemed to see through into his body, and that damn arm around his waist, Naruto couldn't handle the sudden wave of emotions that had lit throughout his body. For some odd reason he didn't understand, he was _glad_ that Sasuke was worried about him, and he _liked_ having Sasuke's arm around his waist. It was…nice.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto sighed and gave a slight smile. "Tell you what. If I fall again, catch me, okay?" He glanced over his shoulder at the Uchiha who was slowly smirking.

"Done," Sasuke said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready to go, Naruto?"

Said blonde looked over his shoulder, and grinned. "Yep, let me just get my stuff, and we can go,"

"…Are you willing to rehearse tonight too? I know you're annoyed with all the rehearsing, but I was wondering--"

"Yeah, sure. I need the practice anyway. And, I only complain to bug Iruka-sensei. He never gives us any breaks, and that's my mission. If we rehearse it's no big deal because we can stop whenever we want,"

"Whatever. Let's just go or we'll be late,"

"Oh, no, if I'm late again, I'm so going to get fired, I just know it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Come on, Neji, let's hurry!" The blonde rushed off down the hall.

"Um, Naruto, I brought my car today, so slow down," Neji called after him.

Naruto stopped and turned to Neji. "Oh. Okay then," he said, and the two calmly walked out the front doors of the school towards the parking lot when Naruto practically ran into Sasuke.

"Dobe, watch where you're going!" Sasuke said. "Your clumsiness is coming back to play,"  
Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Nyah. Why don't you watch where you're going, Sasuke-bastard?"

"You're the one that ran into me," Sasuke said. "But anyway, are you coming over to rehearse?"

"I've got work tonight,"

"Then come over afterward,"

"Can't. Neji and I are already rehearsing tonight,"

Sasuke then took notice of the slightly smug looking Hyuuga who was standing off to Naruto's side. "I see,"

"Sorry, Sasuke-bastard. You're too late today. Maybe tomorrow or something," Naruto said.

"Yeah, maybe," Sasuke replied, still glaring at Neji from the corner of his eyes.

"Come on, Naruto. We've got to get going," Neji said.

"Oh, right. Let's go!" the blonde said and he and the dark-haired boy took off.

Sasuke watched them leave, seething angrily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHH! It's been such a long day! I'm so glad to get out of work too! The old boss was being extra harsh on us today,"

"That's because we've been off for a week,"

"Hehe, guess that makes sense then," Naruto grinned. "Hey, you've got a nice room, Neji,"

Said boy nodded as he shut the door and said, "Thanks. So, want to get started now? Then, later we can order a pizza or something if you're hungry,"

"Yeah! I like that plan," Naruto replied. "Let's get to it. Umm, our fight scene first, okay? I love those scenes!"

"All right," Neji agreed. He took out his script, found the correct page and read, "This is that banished haughty Montague that murdered my love's cousin--with which grief it is supposed the fair creature died--and here is come to do some villainous shame to the dead bodies: I will apprehend him--" Neji took a step closer to Naruto as the script said. "Stop they unhallowed toil, vile Montague! Can vengeance be pursued further than death? Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee. Obey and go with me, for thou must die,"

"I must indeed, and therefore come I hither. Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man. Fly hence and leave me. Think upon these gone; let them affright thee. I beseech thee, youth, put not another sin upon my head by urging me to fury; O be gone!…A madman's mercy did thee run away,"

"I do defy the conjuration, and apprehend thee for a felon here,"

"Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee, boy!" Naruto said. Naruto stopped and looked up at Neji. "What? No swords? How can we fight without swords?"

Neji stopped as well and looked around his room. "I think I've got two baseball bats in my closet. Go look,"

Naruto nodded and walked to the closet. "Damn! You've got a walk in closet? That's so cool!"

Neji just shook his head. "It's not a big deal. It's just a closet. Now, look for the bats?"

"Oh, right," Naruto said. "And it is a big deal! It's a huge closet!"

"Just get the bats and come out of the closet," Neji said.

"Okay, here they are!" Naruto returned with two bats and tossed one to Neji, who caught it deftly. Naruto grinned, slowly setting his script down, and then charged at the Hyuuga yelling, "On guard, Sir Paris!"

Neji blocked his attack easily and smirked. "The duel begins now, little Romeo,"

"Don't call me little!" Naruto exclaimed, pouting slightly in a way that made Neji's smile widen slightly. "Don't smirk at me!" the blonde yelled, and quickly moved around Neji, and swung his sword at the Hyuuga, but the dark-haired boy was fast as well, and turned in time to defend himself.

"It'll take more than that to hurt me," Neji said. He stepped back, and swung at Naruto, who ducked a second late and hit his head slightly.

"Ouch!" Naruto said, rubbing his head.

Neji quickly lowered his make-shift sword. "Are you okay?"

"Heh," Naruto said. The blonde quickly got to his feet and tackled the Hyuuga backwards. "Don't waste time worrying about your opponent, dear Paris. I think you would do better to pay more attention to your fate!"

Neji, caught off guard, was almost being tackled to the ground by the blonde. But, at the last moment, managed to roll out of the way. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the bat that had fallen out of his hand, and faced Naruto in time as the blonde stood before him. "Nice tactic, Romeo, what a shame it did not work,"

"Hmph," Naruto said. "Don't worry, Paris, the real fight will soon surface,"

"Then, let's get the battle started,"

"So eager to die, huh? Then, I shall grant your wish!"

Naruto stepped towards Neji, his make-shift sword pointed out at the Hyuuga, who quickly deflected the blows coming his way. Neji began moving towards Naruto, taking charge of the battle, and he saw Naruto looked surprised.

"Turning the tables, are we?" the blonde said, smirking slightly. "All right then. Let's see how well you fair being the offensive one,"

"I think I shall fair pretty well, little Romeo,"

"I told you not to call me little!"

"But, if the word fits…"

"Quit wasting time talking! Fight--AH!" Naruto exclaimed as he bumped into the bed and fell over.

"Quite the swordsman you are. Can you not even stand on your own two feet?" Neji inquired.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. He got to his knees on the full size bed and held the bat up at Neji. "Like I said, quit talking, and come at me like the man you are!"

Neji smirked. "If you insist," he said, and took the step towards the bed, swinging his sword at Naruto.

But the blonde blocked it as he shuffled backwards on the bed since Neji was stepping onto the bed too. Naruto aimed a strike at Neji, but the Hyuuga blocked it again, and quickly hit the blonde on the shoulder with his bat. Naruto lost balance on his knees and almost tumbled over the side of the bed, when Neji quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back up, only resulting in himself falling over the other side of the bed.

"Ah! Neji, are you okay?" Naruto exclaimed, looking down on the dark-haired boy on the floor.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," Neji replied, looking himself over before meeting Naruto's gaze. He was surprised to see his blue eyes full of concern. "Are you okay? My helping you didn't get you hurt, did it?"

"I'm fine," Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "Um, I think we should stop that for now and order pizza. What do you say?"

"Sounds fine," Neji agreed. "I'm getting rather hungry anyway,"

"Yeah. Keeping up a fight scene is truly hard work," Naruto said, nodding. "So, who won do you think?"

"There can't be a winner from what we did. We know Paris dies, but we just exaggerate the scene a bit too much. We never got to the death," Neji said.

"Hm, that's true. We'll call it a draw. Next time, a battle to the deaths!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"And, you shall be the loser," Neji said, getting up.

"Hah! We'll see,"

"I'll go call for the pizzas. Why don't you look for a movie or something we can do while we wait,"

"Okay!" Naruto replied.

About half an hour later, the two were sitting in the living room, watching Spiderman 2, and munching on pizza, chips, buffalo wings, and liters of Mountain Dew.

"We're going to get so fat from all of this," Neji said, staring at his slice of pizza, debating whether or not to eat the greasy piece of junk.

"So what? It's yummy!" Naruto said, grinning at the Hyuuga.

"But it's so unhealthy,"

"That's what makes it so good," Naruto replied. Then, giving Neji a curious stare, he said, "You never struck me as a super health conscious person,"

"I'm not. It's just…never mind. Whatever,"

"Okay, then shh! Let's watch! It's the cool part when they fight on the train,"

"How is it you get so into a movie even though you've seen it already?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. But if my excitement bugs you, I'll stop,"

"No! No, it's not bugging me," Neji said quickly. "Actually, it's rather…cute,"

Naruto blinked and turned to face the pale-eyed boy who was watching him intently. "C-Cute?" he stammered.

_I can't believe I just said that_. "Yeah. You're like a little kid. It's cute,"

Naruto continued to stare at Neji for awhile, and the Hyuuga wondered if he'd been too forward with what he'd said. But the Naruto slowly grinned and said, "Well…okay, thanks, I guess," He turned back to the T.V. and kept watching.

Neji sighed and glanced at Naruto again before focusing on the screen, not paying any attention to the movie, but thinking about what had just happened. What had compelled him to tell the blonde he was cute? What supernatural stupid force in his mind had caused him to utter a word he never wanted to say at such an inappropriate moment? Neji sighed again. How long was this going to go on? How long until he'd be able to come forth and tell the blonde exactly what he felt about him without chickening out or without feeling too worried about Naruto's response?

He'd tried telling Naruto his feelings in Hokkaido, but that hadn't gone very well. And no matter how much he wanted to try again, he knew it was going to take a long time and a lot of effort to get Naruto to realize what he felt about him. That blonde was just so oblivious. Couldn't he see how he felt about him? Was he going to have to resort completely on spelling it out for him in big neon letters for Naruto to finally understand? It was getting so much harder to be around the blonde without blurting out the words, without wanting to be close to him more physically, without wanting to never be apart from the one who'd come to be the constant source of energy within his heart and mind.

Neji wasn't sure what to do, or how long he could keep this up without wanting to bang his head against a wall. Especially now that Uchiha and Gaara were also trying to worm their way into Naruto's heart. Neji seethed under his breath. Just thinking about those two made the blood begin to boil in his veins. He hated seeing them with Naruto, hated the fact that the blonde and the red head were once best friends, and that every time he saw Naruto with Sasuke, they always seemed a bit closer than the last time. It was getting to the point that Neji wanted nothing better than to punch the living daylights out of his two rivals.

But seeing as how that'd cause more problems than it would solve, Neji decided to stick to his one game plan: be with Naruto as much as possible and keep the two bastards out of the way.

As in the way of the Hyuuga, Neji was going to do everything and anything to fulfill his goal. He wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, now add that…yes, good. Now carefully--"

"AH! It splattered on me!"

"That's because you weren't being careful!"

"I was being careful!"

"Then it shouldn't have splattered all over you," Sasuke sighed. He reached over and turned down the heat on the stove. "Now, carefully and slowly pour the batter onto the pan,"

Naruto nodded and obeyed, cautiously letting the batter pour from the spoon and onto the simmering pan. After making a few circles on the pan, Naruto sighed and dumped the spoon into the pancake battered bowl.

"This is so hard!" Naruto exclaimed, brushing his hair out of his face with the back of his hand, only in the process getting flour over his forehead.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If you think making _pancakes_ are hard, then you're in for a rude awakening,"

"We'll I've never cooked before. I can only make ramen and omelets,"

"You've been living off of that you're entire life?"

"Of course not! I buy stuff, but that's all I can _cook_. There's a difference," Naruto said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Let me clean up a little here, and you watch the pancakes. When the top is bubbly, flip them over,"

"Aye aye, sir!" Naruto exclaimed.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the floor with two plates of fresh pancakes, omelets, syrup, and orange juice.

"You did good on your first day," Sasuke said, looking at the food approvingly.

"Really? I'll take that as a compliment then! Now, let's quite staring at my wonderful masterpiece and eat!" Naruto said, grinning. "This is good!" he said after taking a few bites.

Sasuke nodded his assent. "It is pretty good. But, it'll take you a long time to beat me,"

Naruto pulled a face. "God, you're so arrogant," he said.

Sasuke just smirked at him.

"…Thanks for teaching me, Sasuke," Naruto said quietly after a few minutes.

Sasuke looked up quickly, a bit surprised at what he'd been told. "…No problem, dobe. It was actually rather amusing,"

"Yep, it was fun! And, don't call me dobe!"

Sasuke just ignored him and said, "What do you want to learn next?"

"Hmm, I dunno. You're the teacher, you choose something,"

"All right then. I'll come up with something and tomorrow we can work on that,"

"Sounds good to me…no, wait, I'm working at Neji's tomorrow,"

Sasuke seethed. "You just worked with him a few days ago. The two of you only have like two scenes,"

"I know. But the fight scenes are so exciting," Naruto said, grinning. "It was really fun rehearsing with Neji. We practiced the play, ordered pizza and watched a movie,"

Sasuke tried not to let the anger show in his voice. "Oh, really. Well, that's…nice,"

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard, how come you hate Neji so much?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Where is this randomly coming from?"

"I'm just curious. The two of you always set off sparks,"

"I just…do…" Sasuke lied, obviously not in any position to tell him the truth.

"That's not a reason,"

"Yes it is. Now, just up dobe,"

"I said quit calling me that!"

Sasuke just shook his head and said nothing.

"So, do you want to rehearse or something?"

Sasuke looked at him, surprised. "We didn't plan to work today. You said you just wanted to catch up on your Three R's,"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not in the mood for my Three R's,"

"Not in the mood? That doesn't sound like you,"

"Fine, if you don't want to stay, just say so," Naruto said, getting to his feet and heading to the kitchen with his plate.

Sasuke blinked, taking a moment to understand what Naruto had said, before grabbing his own plate and following him. "I didn't say I didn't want to stay," he told the blonde.

"But it doesn't seem like you want to stay either, so you can just go--"

"I want to stay, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Really? I'm in the mood for some company today. I don't know why," Naruto said, turning to the Uchiha, looking happy, his sapphire eyes glowing.

"Yes, I'll stay. But, next time, just ask me, all right? I'll say yes if you just ask," Sasuke replied.

"I'll remember that," Naruto said, grinning, which caused Sasuke to smile slightly in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What scene are we rehearsing?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm, I dunno," Naruto replied. "Let's see…what about Act I, Scene V?"

"The scene when Romeo and Juliet first met?"

"Yeah. Unless you have a different scene you want to practice," Naruto said, turning to stare right at Sasuke.

Said boy blinked at the intense look in the blonde's eyes. _Is he implying something? …It's as if he knows I'd rather rehearse the very last scenes where we…kiss…Heh. Naruto's too oblivious to figure that out. But…I wouldn't mind doing that scene… _"Nah. We can just start with this scene and work on the others later,"

"All right! Oh, you don't have your script do you?"

"Obviously not. We never planned to rehearse tonight so I didn't bring it with me. I'll just read off of yours,"

"Okay. Let's start then," Naruto cleared his throat, then grabbed Sasuke's hand. When the Uchiha looked up at him, surprised, Naruto chuckled and said, "Don't looked so freaked out. It says to hold your hand. But, if it bugs you, I'll let go,"

Sasuke shook his head, hoping he didn't seem too quick to disagree. "No, no. It's not a big deal," _Definitely not a big deal. …Hid hand's so warm._

Naruto nodded and began reading, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentler sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss,"

Naruto handed Sasuke the script and the dark-haired boy said, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this: for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do though, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss,"

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,"

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: they pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,"

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake,"

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Naruto said, then stared at the page for a moment.

"What? Don't just stare at it, continue," Sasuke said.

"…Do you want me to kiss you?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke blinked. "What!" he exclaimed.

"I'm supposed to kiss you! Should I? I don't know…I mean we'll have to at some point, but…"

"Just make up your mind," Sasuke said, trying not to sound too eager or nervous.

"…I'll just skip it," Naruto decided finally. He didn't know why but he felt as though that was the wrong choice. He shook the thought out of his head and continued reading, not noticing the surprised and upset look on Sasuke's face. "Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged,"

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Sasuke said.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again. ….Oh, not again. We'll just skip all…the kissing…" Naruto looked away and said, "Let-Let's do another scene. Um, let's see…"

As the blonde began looking through the script, Sasuke removed his hand from the blonde's and sat down on the bed, thinking. _…He didn't kiss me…Of course not. Naruto's not like that. It's just me who's freaking out here. _ "Let's do the last scene," Sasuke said quickly.

"Sure, if you want to," Naruto replied. "Here we go…Um, you're dead, remember? So-So lay down,"

"Oh right," Sasuke said, taking his position on the bed. "Now, start will you, dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe!" Naruto said immediately. Then, seriously he began reading, "O how may I call this a light'ning? O my love, my wife! Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: thou art no conquered: beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in they cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there. …For fear of that I still will stay with thee, and never from this pallet of dim night depart again…Here's to my love. O true apothecary: thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die," Naruto looked down at the 'dead' Uchiha on his bed, and slowly lowered his face to Sasuke's. His eyes flicked down to Sasuke's lips, and he felt his heart begin to pound as he crept closer still.

But then, he pulled away quickly and shook his head madly. Then, he dropped to the ground, 'dead.'

Sasuke sat up slowly, his own heart pounding, having realized what Naruto had been doing just a moment before. He had felt the blonde's breath on his neck and had had to suppress the urge to just pull the boy into his arms and kiss him fiercely. Now, he felt even more upset than before, not to mention surprised. Naruto had actually come close to kissing him without asking if he should. He had been so damn close to kissing Sasuke, but had backed off at the last second. Why? Why had he even made the attempt to kiss him if he didn't want to? …Or did he want to?

"…Sasuke, will you stop sitting there and get on with it?" Naruto mumbled from the floor.

"Yeah, sure," the dark-haired boy said, taking the script and reading, "O comfortable Friar, where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be: and there I am. Where is my Romeo?…Go, get thee hence, for I will not look away. What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end, O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips: Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative," Sasuke glanced down at Naruto and wondered if he should kiss him or not, seeing as how the blonde seemed to be too confused already. But Sasuke wanted to feel the blonde's lips on his, and the urge to kiss him was beginning to overwhelm his every nerve.

In the end, Sasuke decided not to. He didn't want to take advantage of the blonde now, especially since Naruto was so apprehensive of their kissing each other. That thought made Sasuke upset, but he shook it away and continued on with the play. "Thy lips are warm!" he said. "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger, this is thy sheath; there rest, and let me die," Sasuke finished and set the script down. He got to his feet and looked down at the blonde was still sprawled on the floor. He suppressed a smile at the silly position he was in. "Get up dobe,"

"Nuhuh. It's nice down here," Naruto replied.

"Fine, then stay. I've got to go," Sasuke said.

"…You're leaving?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"…Okay. Bye, Sasuke-bastard,"

"Later dobe," Sasuke replied as he shut the door.

Naruto sighed, and slowly heaved himself onto his bed, staring at the ceiling and hugging his pillow to his chest. He silently thought about what had happened while they were rehearsing…when he'd almost kissed Sasuke, but pulled away. Why had he done that? What had made him almost kiss Sasuke? Okay, yeah, the play, but there was something else in there, something in him that had made him lower his face to the Uchiha's, that had made him slowly close his eyes and almost kiss him. But, then he'd pulled away. He'd come to his senses at that moment, but the entire time Sasuke had read his lines, Naruto could only think about that almost-kiss. For some unexplainable reason, it was as if he _wanted_ to kiss Sasuke. It was as if he _wanted_ Sasuke to kiss him back.

When Sasuke was supposed to kiss him as in the script, Naruto had just waited there, waited for Sasuke to kiss him--had waited almost_ eagerly_ for Sasuke to kiss him. But then he didn't. And, Naruto had felt unusually upset…and confused. Why should he be upset if Sasuke didn't kiss him? He should be relieved, shouldn't he? He should have felt grateful that he didn't have to kiss a guy, but that wasn't what he had been feeling. He had wanted Sasuke to kiss him, he had wanted to feel the warmth of the simple meeting of the lips and wanted to savor the feeling forever.

_No. This isn't making any sense. I don't want to kiss a guy! I don't want a guy to kiss me! What am I talking about? I have completely lost my mind. I don't like guys._

But no matter how much Naruto told himself that, he kept getting the feeling that he was just lying to himself.

**A/N: ** I want to reply to a few people for their reviews:

**To TheCagedBird: **You asked if you wanted to start points from chapter one, but that's okay. I think it'd take too long! Just keep going from here on out. And, I loved your points for last chapter. It made me laugh. Thanks again!

**To Broken Windowpane:** Wow. You said you're a SilverRose88 fangirl. :cries: That makes me sooo happy! Thanks for your review!

**To Miss Dbz Medabots:** Hey. Thanks for emailing me personally! Your review was so long! I loved it! Thanks thanks thanks!

Okay, that's it. Thanks again to all of you reading my story! I just love you all! See you next time.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this wacky story line. _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and _Romeo and Juliet_ belongs to William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** AHHH! I'M SO SORRY! It took me forever to get this chapter up! I blame the SAT, and finals! I'm so sorry! Because of school and stuff, I didn't have the time to write a thing! But I practically strapped myself to my chair yesterday and today and made myself write. And, it worked! I finally got this chapter up!

Gaara is finally back in the race after not being in the last chapter at all, so we've got some Gaara-Naruto in here. Then, of course there's SasuNaru and NejiNaru. Hope you all enjoy! And thanks thanks thanks for all of your reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Yours, SilverRose88

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey Naruto, got anything planned for the weekend?"

The blonde in question shook his head and grinned. "Nope. Just gonna work on homework and perfect my Three R's; they've been getting disrupted lately,"

"You're still on about the Three R's? How long has it been now? Seven years?"

"Very funny, Gaara," Naruto said. "What's so wrong with the Three R's?"

"Nothing. It's just that…never mind. Anyway, I was just wondering, if you wouldn't mind taking time away from your resting, if you wanted to go see a movie on tonight?" Gaara asked.

"A movie, huh? Hm, I guess I could squeeze that in with my resting," Naruto replied acting mock thoughtful. "But…only if you buy me dinner too!" the blonde added, grinning.

Gaara sighed. "I suppose I could. I guess that'd be okay,"

"Really? Yay, thanks Gaara!" Naruto said. "So, what time?"

"I can be by around six, if that's okay," Gaara replied.

"That's fine. I can get some rest before then! I'll see you later, Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed and ran out the school doors heading to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're early, Naruto?" Neji asked, surprised. "That's a first,"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "I've been early a few times before,"

"No you haven't. You're always late,"

"Aw you're so mean, Neji. I'm not like you! I don't have a car so I can't drive here in three minutes. Us poor people have to walk two blocks from the school to get here," Naruto said.

"Then, next time, I'll give you a ride, okay? You can save your little short legs that way,"

"Thanks…And don't call me short!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly.

Neji just smirked at him. "Go get to work,"

"But work's boring!"

"You're working at the counter today. I think the boss is getting annoyed at you spilling everything in the kitchen," Neji said.

"Are you working at the counter too, Neji?"

"Yes, for now, at least,"

"Yay! Then it'll be fun," Naruto said excitedly, grinning. "I like working in the front. The people in the back are always mean to me,"

"That's because you're so clumsy, and you don't know what you're doing," Neji replied.

"And you're being mean, too, Neji!" Naruto pouted, and turned away from the dark haired boy who looked suddenly regretful.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Neji said sincerely. "I didn't intend to be mean,"

Naruto looked at him, and noticing the serious and honest look on his friend's face made him slowly smile. "You mean it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Don't be mad," Neji answered.

"Okay then, you're forgiven. If only everyone in the kitchen were as nice as you sometimes," Naruto said.

Neji just shook his head and said, "Come on, enough talking, get to work, will you?"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Naruto said, saluting. With a laugh, he went to get on his uniform, leaving a Hyuuga staring after him with relief.

_Why does it hurt so much when he says I'm mean? Damn, I didn't know I had it so bad. Just_

_hearing Naruto say that I was mean, seeing that upset and rather angry look on his face practically made blood come out of my tongue, I bit it so hard. Sigh. I'm just glad he's not mad anymore. _

"Hyuuga, where's Naruto?"

Neji blinked, coming out of his thoughts and looked into the glaring face of Sasuke. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"I need to talk to Naruto. I know he's here, I saw him headed here awhile ago," Sasuke said.

"He's getting into uniform. And, even if he was out here at the moment, I don't think he'd have the time to talk to you. He's got work to do," Neji said evenly.

"I know that, Hyuuga, but I'm not leaving. I need to speak with--"

"Sasuke-bastard, what are you doing here?" Naruto said, emerging from the back, fully dressed in his working uniform.

"You left school quickly today, and I had to talk to you," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, what about?"

"Are you coming over tonight for studying? And, you wanted another cooking lesson this weekend, didn't you?"

"That's right! I forgot. I'm sorry, Sasuke-bastard, but I can't tonight,"

"Why not?"

"Because Gaara and I are going out to see a movie and then he's gonna by me ramen for dinner!" Naruto replied happily, grinning.

Sasuke stared at him, and Neji turned his attention fully on the conversation. "What?" Sasuke asked, keeping the rage out of his voice, though his fists were clenched at his sides.

"God, are you deaf?" Naruto asked, and when Sasuke glared at him, he continued, "I said, I'm going out with Gaara. We already planned to go watch a movie and get some dinner. So, I'm sorry, Sasuke-bastard, but I can't tonight,"

"Then tomorrow," Sasuke said instantly. _Damn that Gaara…_

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I'll have to see if I'm in the mood or not,"

"Okay then…" Sasuke said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"Yep. Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-bastard. But I've got work now, so…""Right. Later, dobe,"

"I'm not a dobe!"

Sasuke just shook his head and left.

Neji turned to Naruto who was turning on another cash register to his left. "You're going out with Gaara today?" he asked, trying to sound casual, and not angry.

"Yeah. Some buddy stuff," Naruto replied. "It'll be fun,"

"I see…" Neji replied.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing's wrong…Just get to work," Neji said.

"Just get to work," Naruto mimicked, pulling a face. "That's all you ever tell me to do,"

Neji smirked. "Shut up _and_ get to work. That better?"

Naruto scowled, and Neji's smirked just widened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Gaara, you're right on time," Naruto greeted the red head.

Gaara nodded and walked inside the blonde's messy apartment. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. What movie are we watching, anyway?"

"I wanted you to decide. So, you pick,"

"Me? You don't care if I chose the movie?"

"No," Gaara replied. "I want you to,"

"Hmm, I don't even know what's out. Let's get to the theatre and then I can chose something," Naruto said.

"All right. I brought my car," Gaara said, following Naruto out the door.

"Yay! I don't want to walk, my legs hurt too much," Naruto said.

Gaara just shook his head as the blonde starting whining about how much walking was going to kill his legs and he'd need a wheelchair to get around.

The theatre was only a few blocks away and by car they arrived within a few minutes.

"See anything you want to watch?" Gaara said, also peering up at the list of movies and times. "Just don't let it be some silly child's--"

"Oh, let's go watch Madagascar! I want to see that," Naruto exclaimed.

"--movie. Sigh. Are you sure? It's such a little kid's movie,"

"So? Who says you have to be a kid to watch it? It looks like a good movie!" Naruto said. "Please, please, pweety pwease, Gaara?" The blonde began making a puppy dog face, complete with trembling lower lip, big sparkling eyes and clasped prayer hands.

_Damn my feeling for him. If he didn't look so cute…_ "Fine. I did say you could chose," Gaara replied.

"Really? Yay!" Naruto said, grinning.

Gaara couldn't help but smile slightly at the excited blonde. Then he grabbed Naruto's hand and led him off to the ticket window. "Quit jumping around like that. Come on, I'll buy the tickets,"

"I can buy the food!" Naruto added. "I'll chip in my share too,"

Gaara nodded and smiled at him slightly. "All right then,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That movie was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed once the movie had ended and he and Gaara were making their way to the parking lot.

"You really enjoyed it?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah! Don't tell me you didn't!"

"Fine. I won't."

"It was a really funny movie!"

"I'm glad you had a good time," Gaara said, letting a small smile escape his lips as he looked over at the grinning blonde.

"All thanks to you, Gaara! Thanks for taking me,"

"Not a problem. I wanted to," Gaara replied.

"You…wanted to? Why?" Naruto asked, turning to stare at him.

Gaara blushed slightly. "Well-Well, because I just did. You know, I wanted to spend time with you, since we-we haven't for awhile…"

Naruto continued to look at him for awhile and then grinned. "Okay! I'm glad you did want to!"

"Now, come on, we have to find some place to eat. I promised you dinner too," Gaara said with a sigh.

"Right! Food! I'm so insanely hungry! I need to fill my stomach up!" Naruto said.

"How can you be that hungry? You ate the entire box of popcorn, plus candy," Gaara said, staring at Naruto, amazed at how much food the blonde could handle.

"That's only because you didn't eat any of it! I didn't want to waste all the good food," Naruto defended. "I still can't believe you didn't eat anything!"

"I did too eat. I had that box of candy. Besides, I was saving my hunger for dinner," Gaara replied. "Now, where do you want to go eat?"

"I don't care. As long as I get my ramen!" Naruto said, grinning.

"I should have known," Gaara sighed. "Now come on. I am hungry, and I need food,"

"All right then," Naruto said following Gaara to his car.

"Ah, ramen! This is great!" Naruto said happily ten minutes later as he and Gaara were sitting at a restaurant eating dinner.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Gaara replied.

"Yep! It's nice seeing a movie and getting dinner. Just like the old times! Hey, hey, remember before you moved how we came to this very restaurant and--"  
"--And you started a food fight," Gaara finished shaking his head. "Then the owner had us clean the entire restaurant. It was really unfair. I didn't even partake in it, but I was punished anyway. It was all your fault I got into trouble with my parents,"

"Heheh, but it was so much fun!" Naruto said, grinning. "Maybe I should start another one,"

"Do that and I swear I'll hurt you," Gaara said. "Seriously, Naruto, you get into so much trouble,"

"But trouble is fun!" Naruto said. "Like that time we tried tepee-ing our second grade teacher's house?"

"Yeah, I remember that. You came over to my house at like one in the morning with bags of toilet paper. Thankfully, we didn't get caught that night,"

"But admit it, it was fun, right?" Naruto said.

"…I suppose," Gaara replied. _Since it was with you…_

"We had a lot of fun times, didn't we?" Naruto said, grinning.

Gaara nodded, looking straight at him, a slight smile at his lips. "Yeah. I guess we did,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right class. I know you are all working really hard to get your lines under you belt, but I think a bit more effort outside of class would really help some people out," Iruka said, turning slightly to look at a certain blonde boy in the back of the room.

"Hey, hey, did you see that? He's singling me out!" Naruto exclaimed to Sasuke next to him.

"Of course he is. No offense, Naruto, but you are the worst actor in the class," Sasuke said, who had also noticed Iruka's furtive glance at the blonde beside him.

"It's not my fault! I'm just not cut out to be an actor," Naruto said.

"Because of your lack of commitment, I've decided to assign you all a partner to work with after school for a few days. The list of pairs are posted on the wall by the door. Make sure to check it before you leave today," Iruka finished, then took a seat at his desk.

"Great. More work," Naruto said glumly. "I hope I get a good partner,"

Sasuke nodded, knowing fully well who he wanted as his partner. "Aren't you going to check the list?"

"Don't feel like it. My partner can find out and tell me. I don't wanna get up," Naruto said.

"God, you're so lazy. I'll go check," Sasuke said, getting to his feet.

"Ah! Thanks, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said.

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke said. _I have to see if you're my partner._

"Sasuke-kun!" came a loud voice, making Sasuke cringe. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, guess what? We're partners!" Sakura said, smiling at him.

Sasuke tried not to swear at his misfortune. _Dammit. I wanted Naruto to be my partner, not her. This is going to be a long few days…_

"Isn't it just great, Sasuke-kun? This was absolutely meant to be! I can't believe we're partners--hey, where are you going?" Sakura said suddenly, noticing that Sasuke had walked off back to his desk.

Sasuke ignored Sakura as he practically stormed back to his desk having seen Neji making his way to Naruto. _No. They can't be partners. I'll kill Neji if they are. _

"Hey, Neji, what's up?" Naruto asked as the Hyuuga approached his desk.

"Well, I just read the list and found out we are partners," Neji said.

"Really? That's great!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Yes, it is," Neji agreed.

"I'm glad I got a good partner. This'll be fun," Naruto said. "When do you want to get together and rehearse?"

"Anytime is okay with me," Neji said with a shrug. "You decide,"

"All right then. How about tonight at my house?" Naruto suggested.

"Sure, that's fine," Neji said with a slight smile.

"What's fine, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked, joining the two, looking rather livid.

"Oh nothing that concerns you, Uchiha. But, Naruto and I were just discussing when we'd be rehearsing, seeing as how we are partners," Neji said with a smirk.

Sasuke glared at him, then turned back to Naruto. "Dobe, remember we still have a cooking lesson today. You were begging me for another one, so tonight's the night,"

"Oh right!" Naruto said. "And, I wasn't begging you!"

"Yes you were. You called me up over the weekend saying how you couldn't live without another cooking lesson because it meant that you could end up eating my cooking if you messed up. That's begging, baka,"

"Don't call me baka, you bastard! And I wasn't begging. I was just…complaining…that I needed some good food," Naruto said. "Well, just come on over after school and we can have our cooking lesson. But, Neji's coming over later tonight, so you can't stay that long,"

"I see…" Sasuke said, glaring at Neji from the corner of his eyes.

Neji returned his glare evenly.

Naruto noticed the two glowering at each other and shook his head. "Well, then, see you guys tonight," he said heading over to the mass at the door as the class was waiting for the bell to ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, today we're going to bake a cake," Sasuke said, setting a bag of ingredients and supplies on Naruto's small table.

"A cake! Yummy!" Naruto said excitedly, shutting his door. "What kind of cake?"

"You decide. Either chocolate or vanilla," Sasuke said.

"Hmm, chocolate, I think! Yep. Chocolate's better," Naruto decided. "So, Coach, what's step one?"

"Uh, step one is to get all of the ingredients," Sasuke said, blushing slightly at being called 'Coach.' "I think I got most of what we need here. I didn't think you'd have any at your place,"

"You're right about that," Naruto said with a laugh. He began rummaging through the bag, pulling out flour, sugar, milk, butter, and chocolate flavoring.

"You do have eggs right?" Sasuke asked, heading to the fridge.

"Yeah. That's like the only thing other than ramen I do have," Naruto said.

"Good. We would have some problems if you didn't even have eggs," Sasuke said. "Now, I brought a bowl to mix everything in. Here's the directions. Start and see if you can do it without my help,"

"Hey, but that's not how lessons go! You're supposed to _teach_ me," Naruto said.

"What's the difference? Just read the instructions and do what they say," Sasuke replied. "You can do that, can't you? I know you can,"

"Yeah, but…I-I want you to…show me…" Naruto said quietly, looking away.

Sasuke blinked and stared at him. He felt the heat slowly rising in his cheeks. Sasuke sighed and handed Naruto an egg. "Fine. I'll show you. Start cracking," he said.

Naruto turned to him and slowly smiled. "Aye, aye Coach!"

Sasuke just shook his head, suppressing his own smile.

xxx

An hour later, after mixing the batter, pouring it into the pan, baking the batter, and then frosting the cake, (and some small flour fights in between) Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the floor, helping themselves to the wonderful creation they had created.

"This is good!" Naruto exclaimed after taking a few bites of the cake.

"It is, I'm surprised to say," Sasuke agreed, having given in to testing the cake even though he hated sweets.

"Is this changing your mind about sweets? You going to try eating pie and stuff now?" Naruto asked. "Is my defrosting working on you finally?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm just saying this cake is pretty good. You did a good job," Sasuke said, giving Naruto an approving smile.

"Hey, I learned from the best," Naruto said, grinning, and causing Sasuke to blush. "God, this place is a mess," Naruto said, looking around.

"That's because you started throwing flour all over the place," Sasuke pointed out.

"Heheh, it was just such a good opportunity to pass up," Naruto said. "And you joined in too, I might add,"

"Only because you threw a handful of flour all over my clothes," Sasuke said. "I had to get you back,"

"Yeah, but you threw flour in my face! That was mean!" Naruto said.

"Speaking of…you still have some flour on your cheek," Sasuke said, pointing.

"Huh? I do? I thought I got it all off," Naruto said, beginning to wipe at his cheeks with his hands. "Gone?"

"Nope, still there," Sasuke replied. Naruto swiped at his cheek again but to no avail. Sasuke shook his head and leaned over. "Here, dobe," he said, wiping at the streak of flour on Naruto's cheek gently with his thumb.

Naruto suddenly felt his cheeks warm up with heat as Sasuke's gaze caught his, and they stared at one another. _His hand's really warm…_Naruto thought silently. Then he blinked, realizing what he was thinking and what was going on. He quickly moved his face away from Sasuke's lingering hand and tried to contain the blush that was creeping up his neck.

Sasuke blinked, surprised that Naruto had moved and slowly pulled his hand back.

There was silence for awhile, until a knocking on the door caused the two of them to jump.

"Come in!" Naruto called.

Neji opened the door and practically froze at the scene before him. Naruto and the bastard were sitting on the floor eating cake. "…What's going on?" he asked, shutting the door.

"Oh, we just finished up our cooking lesson," Naruto replied. "Sasuke taught me how to bake a cake!"

"That-That's…nice," Neji lied, glaring at Sasuke who smirked smugly at him.

"Want some cake, Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe later," Neji replied. "Are you ready to rehearse, Naruto?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, let me just clean up a bit, Neji," Naruto said.

"I'll help, Naruto," Sasuke said quickly, getting up. "I did assist in making this mess too,"

"Thanks, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto said.

"What happened? There's flour all over the place," Neji asked.

"Hehe. Sasuke and I got into a flour fight," Naruto answered, grinning. "It was fun,"

"Even though you lost," Sasuke said.

"What? I won! You lost,"

"What scoreboard are you looking at? I was the one who got you in the face. I was definitely the winner,"

"God, Sasuke-bastard, you're so arrogant! Fine, you won this time, but next time, I'll win, count on it!" Naruto promised.

"We'll see," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, and then turned to Neji when the other boy gave a sound cough. "Oh, right. Sorry, Neji, we'll be quick," Naruto said, and then he and Sasuke began cleaning up the mess they'd made in the kitchen and the area around the table. "Well, thanks Sasuke-bastard! See you tomorrow then," Naruto said when they'd finished.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Sasuke replied, reluctant to leave the blonde alone with the bastard. But, having no other choice, he stepped out into the hall and made his way to the elevators.

"You look like you had a lot of fun," Neji observed.

"Yeah, we did," Naruto replied. He walked up to the table and set his plate down, noticing that Sasuke had forgot his cooking utensils and supplies. _I'll just give it back to him tomorrow. _"Who knew cooking could be fun? Are you sure you don't want any cake? I made it, so it's extra good!"

Neji smiled. "Fine then, just one piece,"

"Coming right up!" Naruto replied as he got a plate and a fork from the kitchen. He handed Neji a piece of cake and asked, "So, how is it?"

"Let me taste it first," Neji said, and an eager anticipating Naruto nodded. "This is good, Naruto,"

"Yep! I knew it!" Naruto said, grinning. "My cooking is great! Though I can't compare to Sasuke-bastard yet, he's like a cooking god!"

Neji almost choked on his cake at the sound of warmth when Naruto had said Sasuke's name. The Hyuuga put the cake down on the table, glaring at it, and turned to Naruto. "Want to get started?"

"Oh, right!" Naruto said. "Sure, let's start," The blonde took out his script from his backpack and began flipping through it. "What scene? The fighting one again?"

"Uh, I think we've got that pretty well done, don't you think? Let's just chose any random scene. I can be a different character. You're the one who needs more practice anyway," Neji said.

"Hey, that's mean!" Naruto said with a pout.

"It's true," Neji replied as Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "All right, let's see, want to try to death scene? You and Uchiha never practice that scene at school and I'm rather curious,"

Naruto looked up at him quickly. "D-Death scene? Um, I-I don' t know…" he said quietly, but Neji didn't hear him. _Okay, fine, as long as I skip over the kissing parts, it'll be okay._ "Okay, then, let's start. You'll have to be Juliet, so lie down, since you're dead,"

"Right," Neji said, taking his place on the bed, holding his script above him so he could follow along. "Start then, Romeo,"

Naruto cleared his throat and began reading, "Death , lie thou there, by a dead man interred. How oft when men are at the point of death have they been merry, which their keepers call a light'ning before death! O how may I call this a light'ning? O my love, my wife! Death, that had sucked the honey of they breath, hath no power upon they beauty: thou art not conquered. …Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial Death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?…The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing Death."  
Naruto looked down at Neji and then continued with his lines, "Come bitter conduct; come unsavory guide; thou desperate pilot, now at once run on. The dashing rocks they seasick weary bark. Here's to my love," Naruto pretended to drink the poison, and then said, acting short of breath as he began to 'die,' "O true apothecary: thy drugs are quick. Thus with a-a kiss I die,"

Naruto glanced back at Neji for a second before toppling over onto his back.

Neji stared at the script for a moment, processing the last few words. _Kiss? Naruto and the Uchiha have to kiss? Dammit!_

"Uh, Neji? Your lines," Naruto said.

"Right, sorry," Neji replied. Then he sat up and began reciting, "O comfortable friar, where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be: and there I am. Where is my Romeo?…What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will k-kiss thy lips: haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative,"

Neji stared at the script again, making sure he'd read right. _Now Juliet kisses Romeo…_Neji looked down at a 'dead' Naruto, who was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, eyes closed…lips slightly parted. Neji felt his heart start to hammer as he carefully shifted his position to face the blonde, and began to lower his face to the other boys'. Then before he could stop himself, Neji pressed his lips against Naruto's in a longing kiss.

Naruto's eyes flew open as he felt someone's mouth on his. He stared up into the white eyes of Neji and felt his heart begin to pound rapidly, and mind start to spin uncontrollably. Naruto struggled under the Hyuuga's grasp, but found that Neji wasn't letting him go. The dark-haired boy just kept on kissing him.

"What the hell's going on?"

_…Sa-Sasuke?_ Naruto heard the voice and quickly shoved Neji off of him, and scrabbled towards the opposite wall. The blonde slowly looked over at the doorway and saw the positively livid looking Uchiha standing there, glaring at the two boys in the room. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and the blonde was surprised to see a slight phase of hurt etched across his face. Naruto met his gaze and held it, not knowing what to say, and feeling unusually horrible. He'd never felt this way before. It was as if someone was stepping on his heart.

Neji, who noticed the way the Uchiha and Naruto were staring at each other, suddenly got pissed off. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?" he asked, breaking the tense silence in the room.

"I forgot my stuff," Sasuke replied, not removing his gaze from Naruto's. "But I hadn't known you two were that busy. Next time, dobe, you should lock your door," Sasuke turned, grabbed the supplies he'd left on the table and stormed out the door without another word.

Naruto blinked, surprised, and hurt and quickly got to his feet, hurrying to the door. "Sa-Sasuke, wait--" But the Uchiha had already disappeared down the hall. Turning back inside, Naruto glared at Neji who was getting to his feet. "Neji, go away," he spat.

"What? But we didn't get any rehearsing done," Neji replied.

"Just go. I-I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said, holding the door open for him.

Neji stared at the blonde, taken aback, but complied, heading out the door and down the hall.

Naruto shut the door and locked it, then went over to his bed and fell down upon it, staring up at the ceiling. …What was that? Why had Neji kissed him like that? And, why did Sasuke have to see it!

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed, pounding a fist into the wall. "W-Why does it hurt so much? W-What's this feeling? A-And, and…why did Sasuke have to see that? …I-I didn't want him to see that…Why did he have to see it!"

_W-Why? Why Sasuke? _

**Author's Note:** Okay, there you are! I know, I kinda slipped down at the end, but I still like the chapter a little bit. Neji finally wormed his way into some action; will Sasuke or Gaara be doing the same? (I don't know yet…)

And I know the whole 'flour on your cheek thing' with Sasuke and Naruto was so cliché, but I just had to put it in there!

Okay, I just want to say THANK YOU to all of you guys! I'm getting so many reviews I just LOVE it! Thanks thanks and more thanks! You're all writing long reviews too, and those make me happy! I love long reviews! Well, thanks again to all of you, you guys are the BEST!

Much love, SilverRose88. See you next time!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Romeo and Juliet.

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm updating! Yahoo! I think this chapter's okay as it goes. It's mostly just our three unlucky boys stuck in a horrible situation and their thoughts. Sasuke acts like a bastard, Naruto's extremely upset, and Neji…is just Neji, I guess. Anyway, there really isn't much dialogue in here, which I'm sorry about, but I can't have all dialogue all the time, can I? Well, I hope you all enjoy it anyway! I'll try to update really soon, I'm making it my goal to update on my birthday, which is in eight days! So, eight days for me to write chapter sixteen! Damn, is it really sixteen already? God, time sure flies!

Anyway, I'll shut up now! THANK YOU for all of your reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! You're reviews mean so much to me! And, I'm trying to get to 200 reviews, we're almost there, so help me out a bit! Thanks again, all of you! I love you tremendously!

Your Crazy Authoress, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Naruto debated whether or not going to school that morning was a good idea. Was he really up to seeing Neji or Sasuke? He wasn't really sure, but was leaning towards the more 'I'll be happy if I don't see either of them for awhile' decision. After what happened the night before, Naruto didn't know what to do or think anymore. On one hand there was Neji, who had kissed him without any reason, and hadn't apologized about it. Then, on the other hand there was Sasuke, who had been really pissed off about what he'd seen.

Naruto knew he had to talk to both of them. He had to find out what the hell Neji had been thinking when he'd kissed him, and Naruto had to set him straight. He-He didn't like guys. Why had Neji even tried kissing him? Naruto also knew he had to talk to Sasuke. This was the conversation he was more hesitant about. For some reason he felt incredibly upset about Sasuke having seen Neji kissing him. He didn't want Sasuke to have seen that not because he wanted it, but because he didn't want it and had been caught in a situation he couldn't explain. Naruto felt…scared about it. He didn't want Sasuke to see him getting kissed by someone else because Naruto had the idea it would cause Sasuke to ignore him again…and that sort of frightened him.

"Man, why's my life gotta be so complicated?" Naruto mumbled as he got dressed. "Guess I just will go to school today. I'm gonna have to face them sooner or later…Though later isn't that bad,"

As Naruto walked down the streets towards the school, he wondered how Neji and Sasuke would act. Naruto had the feeling Neji wouldn't be acting at all different, and that he knew would confuse him. If Neji was acting like normal, did it mean that the kiss hadn't meant anything either? But that didn't make sense to Naruto. Why had Neji kissed him when he didn't need to? They had been rehearsing, and Neji had just been pretending to fill in as Juliet…he didn't have to actually _kiss_ Naruto. The blonde was sure Neji knew he didn't have to, but then why had he? What had made him kiss him?

Then, what about Sasuke? He was mad, Naruto knew that much. But…why? Why would Sasuke be mad about Neji kissing him? It wasn't like they were doing anything _bad_…They had been rehearsing, so Sasuke didn't really have any reason to get all pissed off, right? _But he looked so angry…_Naruto thought shaking his head. _And he didn't even wait for me to explain…he just ran off. That bastard. Stupid Uchihas…_Naruto just hoped desperately that Sasuke wouldn't be so mad that he'd resort to ignoring him. If that happened, Naruto was sure he'd just feel worse than he already did, and he knew he'd never get the chance to explain what had really happened.

It was Sasuke that Naruto ran into first. Naruto felt a slight twinge of pain at how Sasuke didn't even greet him when he passed the Uchiha down the hall. Taking the initiative, Naruto said trying to sound casual, "H-Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned slightly to face the blonde; keeping his anger, hurt and surprise locked inside him with his mask of complete reserve. Without saying a word, he shut his locker and passed the blonde down the hall to his first class.

Naruto blinked, feeling as though he'd been slapped. Emotions of hurt overwhelmed him as he also got his things, and headed for class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting through the day had been easier than he'd thought. Before he knew it, it was lunch time, then just two afternoon classes, and then he was free. Free for about seventeen hours until the next day when life would repeat itself.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. What he'd seen the night before had caused so much pain and anger that he didn't know how to deal with it all. He had seen Naruto and Neji kissing. They had been _kissing_! And, no matter how many times he tried to come up with a plausible reason to the event, the situation seemed the more real and the more hurtful. Sasuke was mad. He was mad at the world. He was mad at Naruto. And he was mad, no furious, at Neji. It had to have been the Hyuuga's fault, it had to have been something the Hyuuga did, because Sasuke was certain Naruto would just be going around kissing people. But there was the fact that the blonde hadn't pulled away, there was the fact that the blonde hadn't stopped the Hyuuga, those facts were the things that lingered in Sasuke's mind. Those were the things that were making him want to punch each and everything that came across his path.

Sasuke also knew that he might be jumping to conclusions. Maybe there really was a reasonable explanation to this all. But, Sasuke couldn't see it. There wasn't anything that could give him a clue as to how Naruto kissing Neji could have been reasonable. But Sasuke had to believe that there was a simple explanation to this. Just trying to think of a rational clarification would give him a slight piece of mind that there wasn't anything going on. That Neji had been the bastard that he was and had kissed Naruto without the blonde's consent. There was still that ray of hope. Sasuke just prayed that was how things turned out.

What was really getting to him however, was the fact that Neji had jumped the gun into getting what he wanted. Tallying the score, the Hyuuga was probably winning with being the first to _actually_ kiss Naruto. Sure, as to who had kissed him more…Sasuke smirked slightly knowing that no one could beat him with that yet. But from what he'd seen, the Hyuuga was starting to get a move on things, and though he wasn't sure of the truth, it seemed possible that Naruto could very well be willing to receive the feelings from the white-eyed boy.

This thought only caused Sasuke to seethe angrily and almost punch the steering wheel as he drove back home. Sasuke was eternally grateful that his brother wasn't home, because with the way the younger Uchiha was practically storming through the entire house, the older Uchiha would have had needed to find out what was wrong. Itachi was insanely annoying when it came to knowing what was going on with his younger brother, and Sasuke wasn't in any mood to share his life at the moment. And with his brother gone, Sasuke took refuge in the library, pouring over books and papers, trying to keep his mind off of other more complicated things. But no matter how much he tried to keep those thoughts away, he only found himself thinking about them more and more. He got so fed up at one point that he threw a large dictionary at the wall, leaving a faint mark. After that, Sasuke decided it was better to just head up to bed, even though it wasn't even seven that evening.

Though, the Uchiha didn't count on one little detail. As he trudged down the hall to the staircase, one of the servants told him he had a guest. Swearing and wondering who it could be, Sasuke headed to the front lobby and practically froze when he saw an unmistakable head of blonde hair…and sparkling blue eyes turn to face him.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked, completely and utterly surprised.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto replied.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, trying to make sense of the world he was currently living in.

"Well…today's our rehearsing day, isn't it? That's why I'm here. Did you forget?" Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at him. It was their rehearsing day, but wasn't Naruto supposed to be working with the Hyuuga because of Iruka's stupid pairing? Then what was he doing here? "…Aren't you supposed to be working with Hyuuga?" Sasuke questioned, not bothering to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Naruto shuffled on his feet, and looked down. "Yeah…I was supposed to work with Neji today…"

"Then you better not keep him waiting," Sasuke said, turning to leave.

"No, wait, Sasuke!" Naruto said quickly. When Sasuke faced him, Naruto sighed and plunged on, "I-I don't want to work with Neji today…so I came here instead…"

Sasuke kept his surprised well concealed from the blonde. _He didn't want to work with Hyuuga? …Why not? Is Naruto mad at him for what happened?_

"I-Is it okay if we rehearse tonight?" Naruto asked when Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I have a lot to do, Naruto. I don't have the time," Sasuke lied coldly. He had nothing he wanted to do. He wanted to sleep and clear his head. But he wanted to rehearse with the blonde in front of him; it was hard to say no to him, but Sasuke couldn't say yes. He was still upset, and angry with Naruto, and he wasn't in the mood to spend the evening rehearsing.

The blonde caught the resentment in Sasuke's voice and he cringed slightly. "S-Sasuke, let-let me explain…" Naruto began.

"Just forget it Naruto. I-I don't have the time to listen to your stories. And, I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to rehearse tonight either. Goodnight," And with that, Sasuke turned on his heel and headed down the hall, leaving a depressed and miserable blonde staring after him with indescribable pain in his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji paced the floor of his room, waiting for Naruto to show up. The blonde was already twenty minutes late for their rehearsal session, and Neji was getting rather impatient. He wanted to talk to Naruto; had been trying all day, but the blonde had kept on avoiding him. That fact had made Neji quite upset. He had realized that Naruto hadn't appreciated the kiss from the night before and Neji had to talk to him. He wasn't exactly sure what he would say when they did talk, but he just knew he needed to And that's why he was waiting for the blonde to get there.

But he was late, and Neji was now annoyed as well as worried. Naruto would just stand him up, w-would he? Was he _that_ upset about the night before? Even if the blonde was mad with him, Neji was sure that he wouldn't just show up without telling him. Naruto didn't seem to be the type of guy to hold that a grudge; to Neji he was the kind of person who'd still be friends with someone even if they'd shot a bullet through his head. Neji was sure Naruto wouldn't stand him up. But now, the blonde was forty minutes late…and Neji was extremely worried.

_Maybe he really is that angry with me and he isn't coming._ Neji thought sadly. The Hyuuga sighed and sat down on his bed. He knew it was the kiss that was making Naruto ignore him. He knew it was the kiss that was making him worry insanely about whether or not he'd ruined a friendship. He also knew that he'd kissed Naruto completely on impulse…and maybe a bit of longing. It wasn't like he'd planned to lay the moves on the blonde that night. No, he'd never even thought about it…at least not that much. But when he'd arrived and had seen the Uchiha there eating cake that he and Naruto had baked _together, _that had made his blood begin to boil. And when he'd realized that in one scene, Romeo and Juliet…Naruto and the bastard, had to kiss _twice_, well that had drawn the line and had drawn the evil jealous monster living inside of him. Naruto had skipped his kiss, but Neji wasn't going to let a good thing go to waste. He had a chance to kiss Naruto and possibly get away with it…so why shouldn't he go for it?

Neji wasn't the least bit upset about kissing Naruto. He'd enjoyed it very much, until the Uchiha had interrupted of course. But, what he did regret now was that if he'd known Naruto would be this affected by it, he'd probably never have done it in the first place.

Neji did notice one thing from last night that had practically made him want to punch something really hard. When the Uchiha had interrupted, Naruto had looking really shocked…then upset, and worried. Even more worried than Neji was about their friendship right now. It seemed as though Naruto looked upset because Sasuke had seen them kissing, and this rose fear and jealously in the pit of Neji's stomach. Did Naruto already like Sasuke? Was he too late to win over his favorite little blonde? Naruto had ran after Sasuke when the Uchiha ha abruptly left, and Neji wondered why Naruto seemed as though he had to explain. Why _would_ Naruto have to explain to Sasuke what had been going on…unless he _did_ like the Uchiha?

_No, _Neji thought._ That can't be right. That can never be right. _ Neji would never let Naruto fall for the Uchiha. Neji would never let the Uchiha win. Not if he could help it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know you're going to be late to school if you just continue lying there,"

"Hn. I don't care," Sasuke grunted.

"Well, if you don't get up in the next five minutes, you'll be late for sure. Just thought you'd know," Itachi said before leaving the younger Uchiha alone.

Sasuke groaned into his pillow and stared at his clock. Why did school have to be so early/ It felt as though he'd gotten less than four hours of sleep. _…Oh, that's because I did only get three hours of sleep. Now why had I done that?_ Sasuke wondered.

Oh yeah. Naruto.

Now he remembered. After Naruto had shown up the night before, Sasuke had lost all drowsiness and returned to the study instead of going to sleep. He had surrounded himself with books, magazines, and newspapers, and read for the entire night. Surprisingly, reading had worked very well that night in getting and keeping his mind off of a certain blonde that meant so much to him, and a certain white-eyed boy he wanted to throttle with his bare hands. But when he'd been lying in bed, trying to get to sleep, and with nothing to distract him, all he could think about was how Naruto had actually come over that night to talk to him and rehearse. It had been a big shock, a heart-attack kind of shock, to see the blonde at his doorstep looking incredibly upset and depressed. _God. And I was a complete ass to him. Could I be anymore of a bastard? _

Sasuke knew he'd been way too cold to Naruto, but he hadn't been able to help it. He was seriously pissed off, and really hurt. Seeing Naruto, when he'd avoided the blonde the entire day, had made his emotions come out of its locked cage. He'd said the first things that came to his mind, and even though his angry emotions where nothing compared to his distraught ones, the angry and jealous feelings took over at the moment and before he knew it, he'd snapped off at Naruto. He had felt horrible afterwards. He'd seen that devastated look on the blonde's face and it felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. He felt so bad, so angry at himself, though he was more angry at the Hyuuga, that he had to refrain himself from throwing every book in the study off of its shelf.

And, now, the next morning, Sasuke wondered how things would be at school. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto would either be insanely angry at him and not even look his way, or be extremely miserable and try to avoid him at all costs. Sasuke knew he had brought this upon himself since he didn't even hear the blonde out. He should have found out the story before deciding whether it was true or not. But, he had seen what he'd seen, and the fact that Naruto had even let Neji kiss him was what was driving Sasuke nuts. Sasuke had no idea what he should do. He hated seeing Naruto so upset, but he was so mad…and hurt.

Grudgingly, Sasuke heaved himself off the bed and reluctantly got ready for school. He wanted to see Naruto. Even though he was still hurt, and still furious, he just had to see the blonde; and that was the only thing that made him trudge his way to the bathroom and to breakfast before leaving home for another hellish day at school.

To Sasuke's misfortune, instead of running into Naruto first thing, he ran into the one person he wanted nothing better than to punch into outer space. And just seeing the bastard was enough to make his blood boil. What surprised him, however, was that after he had passed by the Hyuuga, the white-eyed boy actually spoke to him. It was a question that he didn't want to have anything to do with either. "What did you say?" Sasuke asked, turning to face his rival.

"Was Naruto with you last night?" Neji repeated, staring directly at the Uchiha.

Sasuke met his gaze evenly and said, "If he was, what's it to you?"

"What were you doing with him?" Neji demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you," Sasuke replied, getting annoyed. He knew he was lying; he hadn't done a thing with Naruto except act like a complete bastard, but he didn't want to give the Hyuuga the satisfaction of knowing that.

Neji just glared at him, and when he didn't say anything, Sasuke stepped closer and asked, "Why'd you kiss him?"

Neji's glare intensified. "Why does it matter to you what I do with Naruto? It's none of your damn business, Uchiha,"

"I could say the same about you. Why are you asking me about Naruto? Maybe you should just as him why he never came to rehearse with you," Sasuke replied. Neji narrowed his pale eyes at him, and Sasuke continued, now too pissed off to let the bastard walk away unscathed. "Listen you bastard, if you ever touch Naruto like that again, I swear I'll--"

But Sasuke never had the chance to finish, for at that very moment, the same blonde he'd just been talking about, turned the corner and froze when he found the sight before him. Sasuke swallowed the words that were on the tip of his tongue, just grateful that Naruto hadn't heard him threaten Neji about the kiss. He stepped away from the Hyuuga and turned slightly to look at the blonde, who was staring with a confused look on his face at the two people in front of him.

"Uh…what's going on?" Naruto asked quietly, eyes darting back and forth between Neji and Sasuke. This was the most unlikeliest, unexpected thing to see when he first got to school. Neji and Sasuke talking to one another. _Well, they do look extremely pissed off,_ Naruto thought.

Neji and Sasuke glared slightly at each other before turning away. "Nothing," Sasuke replied, and then walked off past the blonde without another word.

Naruto cringed at his friend's lack of greeting and gestures. Sasuke was still mad at him, and Naruto knew from yesterday that the Uchiha was much angrier than he'd first thought. _But he won't even let me explain! How can he be mad at me if he doesn't know the truth! I-I didn't do anything…It was Neji_. Then, Naruto remembered that Neji was still standing in the hall watching him, and the blonde glanced at him before turning around. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Neji, not after the kiss and not after he'd stood him up the night before. He just wanted to get away before the Hyuuga could question him.

But, he didn't have much luck that morning. Just as he was about to leave down the hall to his locker, Neji grabbed his arm and faced him. Naruto struggled in his grasp and ground out, "Let me go, Neji,"

"Not until we talk. Where were you last night?" Neji asked. "You were supposed to come over so we could rehearse,"

"I was busy," Naruto lied.

"With what? Talking to the Uchiha?" Neji demanded.

_Is that what they were just talking about?_ Naruto wondered. "N-No," he stammered to Neji's question. "I-I had other stuff to do,"

Neji stared at him and the blonde was certain he could see into him and sense that he was lying. But Neji never contradicted him. Instead he said, "Why didn't you tell me you weren't coming over?"

"Because I forgot, all right?" Naruto snapped, pulling his arm away from Neji's. "I-I've got to go, Neji. Later,"

"Naruto, we have to talk," Neji hissed.

"I suppose we do," the blonde replied. "But I don't feel like it right now," And with that, he quickly made his exit down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto trudged up to his apartment after a long day at school and work. It really had been an unpleasant day. After the whole thing that morning with him, Sasuke and Neji, the rest of the day had been no picnic. Since he shared two classes with Sasuke, and two with Neji, and one with the both of them, (A/N: They have block schedules, so four classes. Sasuke and Naruto have history together. Sasuke, Naruto and Neji all have drama together. And Naruto and Neji have math together. The class Naruto has without either of them is gym.) Naruto was practically stuck with them the entire day. And since Sasuke was ignoring him, and he was upset because of Sasuke, and he was mad at Neji, and Neji was trying to get him to talk to him, school had been very trying that day. So, Naruto was just glad to finally get home.

After finishing his homework, taking a long shower and changing into pajamas, the blonde made himself some ramen and sat down at the table slowly eating and thinking. Even at work, things were insanely tense. He kept avoiding Neji at all costs; working in the back when he was up front, and vice versa, but the Hyuuga, Naruto found out, was a very persistent person. Whenever he could, Neji was constantly trying to get Naruto to talk to him. He'd do whatever he could to corner the blonde, but Naruto was still too angry and too upset to exchange any words with him. At the end of his shift, Naruto was just glad to get away from the now rather annoying Hyuuga.

Naruto sighed as he began fishing through the ramen. He'd lost his appetite now. Thinking about the day's events were too much for him, and for once ramen wasn't the answer to help his problems. Clearing the table, the blonde decided to try getting to sleep. He laid down on the bed and stared blanking up at the ceiling, expecting it to explain to him why his life had taken such an unforeseen turn. Not only was everything way over his head, but he was losing two of his closest friends…and he wasn't sure if things would ever be the same again.

For one, Sasuke was ignoring him, and was acting just as coldly and bastardly as when he'd first met him. The Uchiha's actions towards him were what hurt most. He couldn't bear seeing the angry look in the black eyes; eyes that had slowly begun to get warmer and softer, eyes that Naruto could look into and know not to be afraid, know that he wasn't alone. But that had changed all from one simple event. Now, Sasuke's eyes were cold and full of resentment. It pained Naruto to see that gaze within the ebony orbs after knowing that it had held warmth just two days ago. And, what Naruto didn't get was why Sasuke was mad at him in the first place. It wasn't his fault he'd gotten kissed! Naruto also hated how he was so easily being disregarded. Sasuke wasn't even giving him the chance to set things straight, and that bugged and pained him at the same time. How were things ever going to be right if he couldn't even get an opportunity to clarify the situation?

The other problem was Neji. While Sasuke was making Naruto extremely depressed, Neji was just working the other way. Naruto was angry at him. Angry at him for kissing him. Angry at him for not explaining. Angry at him more for not apologizing. Naruto was just plain angry. He didn't want to have anything to do with Neji at the moment. He knew he wasn't giving him any chances either, but he was just so mad. Neji had gone and done something incredibly stupid, without any logical reason and Naruto wasn't sure how he'd be able to explain what he'd done. And he wasn't sure if he'd buy the clarification either. What Neji had done had been most unwelcome, and completely unexpected. Not only that, but he didn't stop when he'd begun struggling. _I was trying to push him away, and only an idiot wouldn't be able to sense that! Why didn't he stop? _Naruto shook his head, and decided that maybe Neji really was an idiot. That, at least, was a possible answer to why he'd kissed him, and why he hadn't pulled away. But, Naruto knew Neji wasn't dumb. There had to be a reason to what he'd done. But what?

Naruto heaved a deep sigh from his lungs and rolled over onto his side. What was he supposed to do? Sasuke wasn't giving him a chance to mend the situation, and he also knew that he needed to give Neji an opportunity to correct things as well. He knew that things had gone way out of control, and that no matter what, he had to set things straight. He would talk to Neji, and find out what insanely stupid force had led him to kiss him, and he'd make sure the Hyuuga understood that his gesture had been extremely unwelcome. Neji had crossed the line, and hadn't even apologized, and Naruto wasn't going to sit back and let him get away with it easily. No, he was completely pissed off by Neji's stupid stunt, and he wasn't going to rest until the Hyuuga knew he had been dumb, and until he himself knew why Neji had done it in the first place.

And, then after he got the answers from Neji, he'd go and explain everything to Sasuke. He didn't care if the only way to get near him was to tell him everything through the front door of his house; he was going to tell him. He was going to make that bastard listen and understand what had happened. For some reason, Naruto just felt like he had to explain. Like he had to mend the scar that had embedded itself on their friendship. For some reason, it felt as though he had done something…against him, and because of that he had to tell Sasuke that nothing was going on. Why he felt he needed to explain himself so much in the first place was beyond him, but he knew he'd never be free of this upset feeling until he did. He was going to tell Sasuke everything about what had happened, and he'd make sure the Uchiha got it into his thick skull that everything was okay…that he hadn't wanted the kiss at all.

That he didn't want the kiss from Neji at all.

…Never from Neji.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Romeo and Juliet.

**Author's Note:** It is now June 29 and--- WELCOME TO MY PARTY! I'm officially seventeen today, and you all get a wonderful present! CHAPTER SIXTEEN of the New Guy! This is your present for stopping by at my party today! So, grab some drinks, some candy and cake and enjoy yourself! I've been a mess getting this all written down in time, and I thank my nightly owl skills for keeping me up to the wee hours. I wrote like the last three pages at two o'clock in the morning two days ago, and I'm pleased to say it went extremely well! I love this chapter, and I hope you all will too!

Anyway, this chapter's twelve pages long, so no whining aloud! But, you guys wouldn't do that, right? Well, this chapter's insane! But that's just my opinion. We see tree-climbing Naruto, Neji being Neji, bastardly Sasuke, and concerned yet mischievous Itachi? A big recipe for disaster, or will the pot simmer down? Okay, that was a really stupid line, but you get the point.

I have to thank you all for your great reviews! We made it to two hundred::cries: This is my best fanfiction ever and I owe you guys so much! So, here's your treat, a bunch of cookies and chapter sixteen. Read and enjoy! Much love from your (now seventeen year old) SilverRose88.

**Chapter Sixteen**

A slight tapping noise roused a Hyuuga from his slumber. Groaning, he turned away from the noise and shoved his head against the pillow to drown out the sound. But, even after that attempt, the patter was still there, only louder and Neji turned over, slowly sitting up. He peeked his eyes open only to be blinded by the light from his window. The window, he realized, was where the racket was coming from. He twisted to the left to face the window, and almost fainted in shock at the bright blonde fluff of hair on the other side of his window.

Neji bolted out of his bed and ran to the window, unlocking and opening it, still trying to digest the fact that Naruto was sitting outside on the tree beside his house. "N-N-Naruto?" Neji stammered.

Said blonde turned to him and said, sounding disgruntled, "You've got a mean butler, Neji! He wouldn't let me in when I showed up at the front door! He said that the 'young master' was still sleeping and shouldn't be disturbed,"

Neji let a soft laugh escape his lips. "That's because it's true, Naruto. You woke me up,"

"Hey, if I'm able to be awake this early, on a Saturday, mind you, you should be up too," Naruto replied. "Now, are you letting me in, because this tree is very uncomfortable, I'll have you know,"

Neji nodded and moved aside so the blonde could carefully make his way into the room. Naruto sighed and stretched, before turning to Neji and staring at him, which then prompted the Hyuuga to ask, "Naruto…what are you doing here?"

"We have to talk," Naruto replied simply, but seriously.

Neji nodded, a smiled crept across his lips. "I've been trying to get you to talk to me for the past three days. Why'd it take you so long to get to talk to me?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I had to figure out what I wanted to say to you when I did want to talk. Three days gave me the chance to clear my head, and come up with the words and phrases I could use to express what I felt after the k--well, you know," This was partially true. It was now four days after the kiss, and for the past three days (after that really bad day which was the last chapter), Naruto had been trying to make sense of the world…and make sense of what he was going to do. He knew he had to talk to Neji and Sasuke, that much was obvious, but he still wasn't sure how to approach his two bitter friends. Naruto felt that it'd be easier talking to Neji than it would with Sasuke. Especially since Neji wanted to talk to him, had been trying constantly all the time during school and at work; and how Sasuke was blatantly ignoring him again, never answered when he tried to talk to him and explain. So, once he'd figured out how to approach them, he busied himself with deciding what he was actually going to tell each of them. Sasuke was easiest for this category, because all he really had to say was the truth, and sound convincing. He knew that Sasuke would probably listen to him if he begged and pleaded just enough, and Naruto was really banking on that to happen. If the Uchiha didn't even give him a chance, then all of his planning would have been for nothing. Neji, however, was the harder one. Naruto knew that he had to tell him how he felt, but that was easier said than done.

"And…how do you feel about w-what happened?" Neji asked cautiously after a few minutes. The Hyuuga's heart was beginning to pound as he anxiously awaited for Naruto's, hopefully good, answer.

Staring straight at the Hyuuga, Naruto replied, "I'm really angry, Neji,"

Those words were like a knife plunging through his heart.

Naruto sighed and continued, "Why did you do that? You went and did something incredibly stupid, and I don't know what to think about it; much less how to act around you anymore. You're my friend, Neji, and you stepped the line,"

Neji cringed inwardly at Naruto's words. He knew from the last few days that the blonde had been mad; only anger could have made the usually cheery boy act openly hostile towards him. But, Neji hadn't taken into account that hearing him say how angry he was, seeing the exposed resentment in his sapphire blue eyes, would make him feel the worst he'd ever felt in his life. He'd never meant to make Naruto mad, would have never dreamed to do such a thing, and had only kissed him because he was getting impatient, getting frustrated that no matter how hard he tried to be with the blonde…it was the Uchiha who seemed to come off in first place. "Naruto…I--" he began, but Naruto cut him off.

"No. I want to talk right now. You've done enough already, don't you think?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded slightly, and the blonde went on, "I honestly don't know what to do. You must have had a reason to have kissed me, right? But, I tried thinking about that, and I couldn't come up with that reason…at least something that was logical. I don't know, maybe you had just hit your head on something really hard, and you weren't thinking properly,"

"Naruto, that wasn't--" Neji said. "Please, just let me explain, okay?"

Naruto crossed his arms and stared at him. "I suppose you can. But you'd better have a good reason. I'll be really pissed if you say some crap like 'I was just kidding…you just looked so kissable!' or something,"

_But that's true. You _did_ look really kissable…_Neji shook his head and thought about what to say. _Should I tell him the _real_ reason I kissed him? I-I want to, god, I've been wanting to for such a long time, but-but he's so mad at me, telling him the reason right now…I don't want to make him even more angrier. And, what if he rejects me? _

"Neji, if you don't have a goddamn reason, then I'm leaving," Naruto said.

"No-No, I've got a reason," Neji said, clearing his thoughts with a light shake of the head. He wanted to tell Naruto the truth. Tell him that he'd kissed him because he liked him, liked him a lot, and had been growing impatient for not being able to keep his emotions and feelings inside. He wanted to tell Naruto that he had kissed him because of his growing feelings for him. That he'd wanted to kiss him for a long time, and had gotten overly jealous when he'd found out that the Uchiha bastard is supposed to (_Or already has_, Neji thought angrily) kiss him in the play more than once. He wanted the blonde to know how he felt about him, and he wanted the blonde to feel that way for him as well. But, after what had happened, after what he'd seen…Naruto had gotten too angry about just one simple kiss, and Neji wasn't really willing to find out how he'd act if he knew about his feelings. Even more angrier, perhaps? Or, blatant avoidance? Neji was certain that if he told Naruto the truth right now, he was most likely going to lose the one thing in the universe that meant the world to him.

No, Neji wasn't going to risk losing him. Not now, when he knew his chances of getting what he wanted was slim to none. So, he was left to choice number two; and even though he didn't like lying to Naruto, he knew he had no other option. "Naruto, th-the reason I kissed you is, well, I did it because that's what the script said to do, right? Haven't you read the script at all? It says that Juliet is supposed to kiss Romeo, and so, that's what I did. I kissed 'Romeo'. I kissed you,"

Naruto stared at him, arms still crossed, a frown at his lips and brow creased in deep thought. "If that's so, then why didn't you tell me that in the first place! I freaked out and got angry at you for nothing!" Naruto exclaimed, still a bit pissed off. "And, why did you have to kiss me anyway? Couldn't you have just skipped over that part? I didn't kiss you when the script told me to,"

"…And why didn't you, Naruto?" Neji asked, taking a step closer to the blonde, a sudden serious look in his pale eyes.

"W-Why? B-Because it was unnecessary, t-that's why," Naruto said, voice becoming unstable as he took a step back. Neji had an odd look in his eyes that Naruto couldn't make out.

"You can kiss the Uchiha, but not me? Why not me, Naruto?" Neji asked, getting closer.

"I-I…Sasuke…we only do because we have to practice…" Naruto mumbled. "I-I mean, we're the ones who have to actually k-kiss in front of an audience when we finally put on the play. And, this isn't about why S-Sasuke and I kiss, this is about why you kissed me!"

"I know that. I just want to know why you're making a big deal out of it. Apparently, it's not like you haven't been kissed before," Neji replied, taking a another step closer.

"Y-Yeah, but--" Naruto spluttered, not sure how to answer that, since technically Neji did have a point.

"So, Naruto," Neji said, now about a foot away from the blonde, who was being backed into the wall. "Why can you kiss Uchiha, but you can't kiss me? Why does kissing me make you mad? I was just helping you rehearse, you know,"

Naruto had no idea what to say. He just stared up at Neji's pale eyes which were watching him intensely, and took another step away, only to have the Hyuuga step forward again, leaning towards him. Neji placed a hand on the wall above the blonde's hair, pinning Naruto to the wall behind him. The blonde was beginning to panic as the pale-eyed boy began leaning closer again. _He's getting too close. What's he trying to do? H-He's freaking me out! _"N-Neji." Naruto said. "Stop that!" Naruto grabbed his arm and pushed the Hyuuga away from him, getting angry all over again.

The Hyuuga blinked, surprised at Naruto's outburst.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto demanded.

For a moment longer, Neji just stared at him, still a bit taken aback that the blonde had backed off so easily. "N-Nothing," Neji lied, looking away.

"Right. Don't try that again, Neji," Naruto said. He now remembered why he'd come here, remembered how pissed off he was at the Hyuuga, and now because of what he'd just tried (though Naruto wasn't exactly sure what he had tried), Naruto was even more pissed off. "Later," he said, heading back to the window to make his exit.

"W-Wait, Naruto," Neji called after him quickly before he lost his nerve.

"What?" the blonde asked, slight bitterness in his voice.

"Listen, I-I'm sorry, okay?" Neji said, staring directly at him, pale eyes locking with blue. "Don't be mad at me," _I can't stand that. I can't stand you being so angry with me. _

"I'll have to see about that, Neji," Naruto said as he crossed over the window. "But, maybe someday I'll forgive you," And with that, Naruto left, headed to his second destination for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it, why isn't anyone answering?" Naruto exclaimed angrily as he began pounding on the door of the Uchiha's home. "He's got to be home. I have to talk to him now before this goes on any further. Where is everybody?" Frustrated, Naruto kicked the door and swore as pain swept up his foot. "That was stupid," he mumbled.

"Yes it was. Now, can you stop beating up my door?"

Naruto looked up quickly to find the very person he wanted to see. "Sasuke-bastard! What's the deal? If you're home, then why the hell weren't you answering the door?"

"Because there's a business party going on here, and everybody's out back," Sasuke said.

"Business party?"

"Yes. Itachi's invited a bunch of associates and people like that for lunch,"

"Kinda early for lunch, isn't it? It's only nine,"

Sasuke ignored that comment and said instead, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," Naruto replied seriously.

Sasuke met his gaze and held it firmly, and said, "I've got nothing to say to you,"

"But I've got quite a lot to say to you, Sasuke, and I'm not leaving here until I do," Naruto said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Naruto, just leave. I don't have the time to entertain you right now. I have to go back to my guests,"

"I thought they were Itachi's guests,"

"Yes, but they are also people I know, and I have to attend the function. Business parties are something you wouldn't understand, since you're not on that level,"

Naruto felt like he'd been slapped. "Well, excuse me for not being in the high-class loop," he said, every word drenched with bitterness.

"Whatever. Just go, will you?" Sasuke said.

"I already told you; I'm not leaving until I've had my say," Naruto said.

"I know what you're here to talk about, and I don't have the time to listen to whatever it is you might have made up,"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Sasuke," Naruto said, then he sat down on the front steps, crossing his legs and arms. Staring up at the now rather bewildered Uchiha, he continued, "And, if I have to wait until this dumb business thing is over, then I will,"

Sasuke stared at him, shocked by his determination to tell him what was going on. _Why is he so persistent to explain what happened? Why does it matter so much to him to make me understand? _Sasuke thought about this and wondered about whether he should give the blonde a chance to clarify things. But, he didn't want to hear the reason, he didn't want to listen to the lies that he could have made up. _I'm not going to lie to you, Sasuke…_ Does he really mean that? How can he trust that?

"Naruto. I'm telling you to leave," Sasuke said severely. "I don't want to hear whatever you're going to say,"

"I know you don't want to listen to me," Naruto said. "That's why you've been ignoring me for the last few days, right? Well, I don't care if you _don't_ want to listen. The fact is that I'm going to _make _you listen, whether you like it or not,"

Sasuke blinked at the intensity behind the blonde's azure eyes and the thoughts started up again. Why was this so important to him? He'd never seen Naruto so determined in his life before, and that fact was making it all the harder for Sasuke to ignore him, to remember that he was still mad at him. As he continued to stare at Naruto, who was sitting on the threshold still gazing intently up at him, blue eyes full of resolve, and arms crossed over his chest in a manner that clearly said he wasn't going to leave unless he got what he came for, Sasuke couldn't help but find the situation rather amusing. Even though the blonde knew he was mad at him, here he was, sitting outside his front door with such determination to change what was going on between them. Sasuke knew he was being rude on purpose. Knew that his anger was taking the better of him, and even though he knew that he should hear the blonde out, some inner part of him felt that listening to Naruto wouldn't solve anything…that his reasons probably weren't even true. But, Sasuke had no reason to believe that Naruto would lie about what had happened. He had even said himself that he wouldn't lie to him, but what if that had been a lie too? What if…what if what he'd seen was exactly as it was? That Naruto had kissed Neji and had…wanted it? Finding that out would mean the worst pain he could ever imagine, and Sasuke didn't want to go through that. But why would Naruto be so willing to explain if that was the case? If Naruto had wanted to kiss Neji, then there wouldn't be any reason for him to have chased after him that night, for him to have tried as much as he could to talk to him for the past three days, for him to be sitting here right now.

The younger Uchiha sighed and looked away from the penetrating gaze of the blonde and said, "Naruto, if you don't leave right now--"

"I told you Sasuke, I'm not leaving. I'll stay here all day if I have to, I don't give a damn," Naruto interrupted. "What you're doing, your avoiding me, it really hurts, you know, and I don't like it,"

_It hurts you? _Sasuke thought more bitterly than he meant to. _What about how much your actions hurt me? _

"I've made up my mind to fix things, Sasuke. And I have to talk to you. I have to tell you what really happened. If I don't…well, you'll just hate me, and I won't be able to stand that,"

_I-I could never hate you, Naruto…Hyuuga yes, but you, never. Damn it, why can't I just tell him this! Why can't I listen to him, I-I know I want to, but…_

"So, Sasuke-bastard. I'm staying. I'll wait until your party is over. I'll sit here and I'll wait to explain. I'll wait for you to listen,"

Naruto gave Sasuke a strong unwavering gaze and Sasuke caught it and held on, thinking about a time before when something similar had happened. He remembered how he himself had waited in front of Naruto's door to apologize for being a bastard and ignoring him. Though Naruto wasn't here to apologize, it was basically the same concept and this made it even harder for Sasuke to hold firm, to not falter from his base. He couldn't give in. For some stupid reason, he wasn't letting himself be fair with Naruto. He wasn't going to listen to him.

…At least not now.

Turning on his heel, Sasuke walked off the way he came, leaving a disbelieving, yet unyielding Naruto still sitting on his doorstep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong? You're actually trying to have a good time,"

"Leave me alone," Sasuke said flatly, not in the mood for his brother's words of wisdom or comfort or whatever shitty advice he was going to dish out.

"But something's obviously not right. You're involving yourself in the party when you usually just sit in a corner reading a book," Itachi said, taking the seat beside his brother at a table. "Come to think of it, you've been like this for the past few days. So, what's going on? Something I can help you with?"

"No. Nothing you can help with, so just leave me alone and go mingle with your guests,"

"They can mingle fine without me. What's going on?"

When Sasuke didn't answer, Itachi studied his younger brother thoughtfully. Hmm, something was definitely up, and as the older brother, he had to find out what. How else could he pester Sasuke? Taking a chance at the one thing that always shook the young Uchiha up, Itachi said, keeping his voice light, "Has it got anything to do with a certain boy by the name of…oh, I don't know, Naruto?" Itachi reveled in the way Sasuke flinched. "Aha, so it is about him,"

"I never said that," Sasuke ground out.

"But it is, isn't it? So, what's happened this time? Some kind of fight, that's easy to tell…but there's something more. Hmm, what could it be?"

"Brother, go away," Sasuke said, twisting away to face the back of the house instead of his brother's prying face. Glaring at the house, Sasuke tried to pretend that Itachi wasn't there, and that Naruto was the last thing on his mind. But, seeing as how the latter was definitely and completely the utmost thing on his mind, Sasuke was having a hard time convincing himself that Naruto's appearance that morning wasn't important. Then again, who was he kidding? Naruto showing up here was the last thing he'd ever expected, especially since he was being so blatantly obnoxious, and bastardly. But, that was Naruto…always full of surprises, and that thought let a small smile escape from his lips.

However, he shook his head quickly and frowned. _No. I'm still angry. I-I'm not going to waver. What he did was too painful to just forgive and forget. _Sasuke's brow creased as he thought about his dilemma.

"Oh, so he did something, huh? What did Naru-chan do to make you so upset?" Itachi asked.

"Don't call him Naru-chan!" Sasuke snapped angrily, glaring at his brother.

Itachi smirked at him. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"…N-No," Sasuke lied, glaring at the back wall again.

"So, little brother, what has Naruto done to upset you so? Must be something really big if it's kept you in such a mood for a week,"

"He-He didn't do anything," _It was that damn Hyuuga. _

And as that thought crept though his mind, Sasuke blinked and his frown deepened. I-It wasn't Naruto's fault, was it? It must have been the Hyuuga who had kissed Naruto and not the other way around. Naruto didn't just go around kissing people like that; Sasuke was pretty sure that Naruto was straight and wouldn't kiss guys so easily…he did always make big deals whenever the two of them practiced their kissing scenes for the play. So…maybe Naruto hadn't really done a thing, and Neji was the one responsible. Could that be a possibility? But what if the real possibility was the Naruto…liked Neji and kissed him because he wanted to? That was a prospect too, and this one was the one that Sasuke feared more. He'd never be able to handle it if that was what Naruto came to say.

"You look afraid about something," Itachi noted as if he'd read his brother's mind. "Did Naruto do something to scare you?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, Brother," Sasuke said, though he was beginning to think he was lying to himself. Was he really afraid? Was he afraid of what Naruto might tell him? That Naruto might tell him that he had actually wanted to kiss Neji; was that what he was afraid of? Sasuke wasn't so sure…he hadn't once thought that he was scared or anxious about something like that. It hadn't even crossed his mind, but now that reason seemed to fit more than anything else. But, still he had some doubts. An Uchiha wasn't afraid of anything…how could he be afraid of something so trivial like that?

Sasuke got to his feet abruptly and walked off, muttering to his brother, "I'm going inside." He needed time to think, and there was obviously no way he'd get that done with Itachi's prying nose in his way.

The elder Uchiha sighed and shook his head as he watched his brother head towards the house. Scratching his head as he too got to his feet, he mumbled under his breath, "Silly little brother. He might as well wear a post-it to his head saying 'I love Naruto!', he's that obvious. Still, it is amusing," he added with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto yawned. Five minutes later he yawned again. With a sigh he leaned back against the front door of the Uchiha house and stared up at the blue sky. He'd been sitting on the goddamn doorstep for about three hours by now, and not only was it very uncomfortable, it was insanely boring. He wanted to _do_ something, but knew he couldn't leave because that would just be giving in to what Sasuke wanted, and Naruto decided that it was time that bastard couldn't get away with what he wanted. He wasn't going to leave. No. He was going to sit on the doorstep until Sasuke relented and listened to him. He was going to sit on the doorstep no matter what. He was going to show Sasuke that he wasn't giving up, not this time.

But he was _bored._ How long did business parties last anyway? He surely didn't have a clue. For all he knew, he could be out on Sasuke's threshold for the entire night. Oh, god, he wished business parties did not last that long. If they did, he was sure he'd have a really sore butt by the next morning. _No, if it gets that late, I'm going to hunt the Uchiha down. I'm not leaving here until I talk to him. I-I just have to set things right._ …_But if that bastard doesn't get out here soon then I'll just have to take some drastic measures…ruining the party would work well…but that could get Sasuke mad at me even more…hmm, this is a tough one…_

"What's with that look?" came a familiar voice interrupting Naruto's planning.

Naruto looked up to meet black eyes and shrugged, "Nothing," he said, looking away.

The Uchiha wasn't fooled and sat down beside him. "Ruining the party wouldn't be of help anyway," he said, and Naruto turned to him with a how-did-you-know-what-I-was-thinking look on his face, and he continued, "Sasuke's not out back. He's probably brooding up in his room,"

"Oh," was all Naruto could say to that.

Itachi watched the blonde sit and fiddle uncertainly with his hands for awhile. He could easily tell that the boy was upset about something, and given the way his brother had been behaving, whatever had happened between the two, it was obviously big and hurtful. The older Uchiha grinned mischievously. This could actually be a good thing. "I have an idea," he told Naruto, who stopped playing with his fingers and looked up at him. "You want to talk to Sasuke, right?" Naruto nodded. "And my brother's being an idiot by not listening to you, correct?" Another nod. "Okay, then, I suggest this…" Itachi quickly whispered something into Naruto's ear, and the blonde listened carefully, slowly blushing.

"B-But, t-that might not even work," Naruto said, his face still a slight pink.

"Oh, believe me, it's guaranteed to work one hundred percent," Itachi replied with confidence.

"I don't know…" Naruto began. Then, with a scrutinizing gaze, he asked the older Uchiha, "Why do you want to help anyway? Don't you have to host a party?"

Itachi shrugged. "Yes, I do have to host a party, but they won't miss me for a while. And, I want to help because knowing how insanely cold and stubborn Sasuke is, he might just leave you sitting out here all day long,"

Naruto nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, and it's always fun to tease my brother. I'm certain he'll drag you away and that'll give you the chance to jump on whatever it is you have to tell him,"

"Well, if you're sure it'll work, then I guess I'm in. I have to talk to Sasuke, no matter what,"

"Good, then I guess Plan Talk To Sasuke is underway," Itachi said, getting up.

Naruto stood and grinned. "That's a horrible plan name,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke paced the floor of his room for about the umpteenth time. He was getting more frustrated by the second. But, he didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to listen and hear Naruto out. But the other part of him had some gut instinct that whatever the blonde had to say to him was not going to be good, and that he should just spare the pain. But then not knowing which side he should agree upon was much pain in itself.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on his bed, rubbing his eyes. All this frustration and uncertainty was making him unusually tired. He slowly rested his head onto his pillow, and the softness surrounded his head, making him feel unusually lighthearted. Maybe he could just rest for awhile…forget about everything that was causing him anger and aggravation and pain…forget that he was leaving a certain blonde sitting outside on his front step…forget that he had a party he should be at. Just for awhile, maybe he could sleep and not think of anything, just relax and rest…Naruto always did say that rest and relaxation were important, next to ramen, that is. So, maybe he could try that…

Sasuke shut his eyes and sighed again. _ Huh, this isn't so bad. Just relaxing…ignoring everything else for awhile. I could get used to this…_But as he slowly got deeper into total relaxation, his brother's loud voice seemed to echo into his quiet room from the hallway. Sasuke squinted his eyes shut as if trying to will the voice away. Not now. Why did Itachi have to come bug him now? Didn't his brother ever have anything better to--Sasuke froze. There was another voice. A voice that he had grown to love…Naruto. _No, did Itachi let him in? Is he coming up here to talk? Crap. Oh, I'll just pretend to be asleep, even they wouldn't disturb a sleeping person, right? …No, maybe they would. _ But even so, Sasuke kept his eyes shut and pretended to be resting, awaiting for the knock on his door coming at any moment…any moment…any moment now…

The young Uchiha's eyes flew open as he started making out the words of the two in the hallway. They were nearing his door, and were taking about something that was making Sasuke's blood begin to boil.

"Now, don't worry Naruto, I promise you it won't hurt a bit," Itachi was saying. "In fact…if we go about it right, it's actually quite fun…"

"Are you sure? B-Because I'm-I'm sort of scared…I don't know what'll happen…" Naruto said, sounding very apprehensive, and the tone of his voice was making Sasuke's heart begin to race. _What the hell are they talking about?_

"I said don't worry, _Naru-chan_--" Here Sasuke gave an involuntary twitch. "--everything will go smoothly. Now, let's get into a room before someone hears what we're talking about,"

"O-Okay," Naruto said.

"Please don't be frightened, Naruto. I will be completely gentle…you won't feel a thing,"

Sasuke was now on his feet, glaring at the door. He started to growl. What the hell was going on? Well, whatever it was, he was going to murder his brother! No question about it. A brutal, horrid, bloody murder. How dare he even go _near_ Naruto!

"I-I'm still not really sure," Naruto was saying as Sasuke made his way to the door.

"I promise to make it really enjoyable. You'll have a great time, I swear," Itachi said as the Sasuke slammed open his door and burst out into the hallway, his black eyes full of rage as he immediately found his brother and glared spitefully at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yelled furiously, continuing to glare at his brother, though he flicked glances at Naruto, making sure the blonde was okay.

"What, us?" Itachi asked innocently, trying to bite back the really big urge to laugh.

"No, just _you_. What are you doing with Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking, weren't we, Naru-chan?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded, giving Sasuke an odd look. _Itachi was right…this did work, but why's he so pissed off anyway?_ Naruto wondered. "Yes, Sasuke-teme, we were just talking. Didn't know that was a crime,"

_You weren't just talking! _Sasuke thought. _Well, yes you were…but you were going to do something else…God, I'm going to kill my brother. _

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, and when he only earned a glare from his brother, Itachi continued, "Well, if there's nothing you wanted, then I guess Naruto and I will be on our way…"

"Don't you dare!" Sasuke snarled. He then grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him into his room, not noticing the blonde's grateful look back to the older Uchiha who just smirked and nodded at him.

Sasuke sat Naruto on his bed and said, "What were you talking about? What did my brother want to do?"

"Nothing, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto replied, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Don't lie to me, Naruto. Obviously something was going on, and I demand to know what it was!" Sasuke said fiercely.

"I told you, it was nothing. We were just talking about something. …I don't want to talk about it, ask your brother later," Naruto said.

Sasuke watched him for a moment before deciding to drop the matter. He sighed and walked over to his desk, his relaxation mood completely ruined now, and he just wanted to brood for awhile, and formulate a plan to execute his brother.

"Sasuke, we have to talk," Naruto said, getting to his feet.

Sasuke stopped at his desk and swore under his breath. Momentarily, he'd forgotten that Naruto had wanted to talk to him, and now that he was inside the house, in his room, the blonde had no reason not to get what he wanted. Sasuke turned to Naruto who was watching him evenly, and the war between his two halves started. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he listen to Naruto or kick him out? Both options had their downsides. What if Naruto's explanation was good and he kicked him out and never got to hear the actual truth? That would result in a broken friendship, and only more good luck for Neji, and that thought made Sasuke cringe. But, what if he listened to Naruto, and the blonde's explanation was exactly what he was dreading? Then, he'd have to come face to face with that result, and he didn't want that at all.

So, Sasuke was a crossroad, and neither path seemed any more appealing than the other. What was he to do?

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out," Naruto said. "I don't know why you're set against hearing the truth. I'm not going to lie to you, and I can tell you what I'm going to say is absolutely good. Nothing bad, if that's what you're worried about, though I don't know why you'd be worried about that. I-I just want you to hear me out. Then, you can go on hating me or whatever it is you're doing. I-I just have to tell you. That's all I'm here for,"

Sasuke met the blonde's gaze and felt his heart hammer from the intensity of the sapphire eyes. Naruto was that convinced to set things right. He just wanted to tell him what had happened…he was leaving the rest up to Sasuke, and the Uchiha didn't know what to make of that. Should he listen to Naruto?

"Still not giving me an answer, huh?" Naruto said with a laugh, tearing his gaze from Sasuke's piercing ebony eyes. "I'm not going to make you listen. I want you to say you will. So, until then, I'll just sit here," The blonde resumed his seat at the edge of Sasuke's bed, and started watching Sasuke for any hope of some expressions to help him figure out what the Uchiha was thinking. But Sasuke's mask was on tight, and he wasn't letting any feelings escape. Naruto sighed at that, wishing deeply he knew what else he could do to make Sasuke listen.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto, wondering why the blonde was so set on getting him to listen. _God, what should I do? _ Gazing at the blonde, Sasuke noticed the 'I'm waiting' look on his face, and felt rushed. He had to decide at least what he wanted to do. Either hear him out or get rid of him. Just choose one option and then it'll be over.

"F-Fine, Naruto, I'll hear you out," Sasuke finally said.

The Uchiha had never seen Naruto so relieved before. The blonde seemed to relax instantly, and his eyes regained their more excited and happy look. Naruto grinned and got to his feet before Sasuke. "So, jus-just hurry this up and tell me whatever it is you want to say. I've got to go back to the party,"

Naruto chuckled. "According to your brother, you've been up here for almost two hours, meaning you don't have to go back to the party. I'll take as much time I need to tell you. But, I'm thinking it's going to take more time to convince you I'm telling the truth,"

"And? The truth is?" Sasuke inquired cautiously, feeling his heart begin to pick up the pace. This was it. The answers he'd been wanting, yet dreading to know. Had Naruto really wanted that kiss, or had the Hyuuga bastard forced it on him? Though either way, Sasuke was going to kill Neji. He could add the Hyuuga to his hit list after (or before) his brother.

Naruto found Sasuke's gaze and his eyes turned serious again as he stared at the Uchiha. He knew he had to sound like he was being truthful. He knew he was telling the truth, but to convince Sasuke, he had to sound as though this wasn't some written out script he was reciting. He had to sound genuine. He had to express. Naruto laughed under his breath. That would be easy for him; he was the most express-full person he knew.

"So?" Sasuke persisted. "If you don't have an explanation, then--"

"I didn't want that kiss," Naruto interjected.

Sasuke blinked and stared at him, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from within him. "W-What?"

"I didn't want that kiss," Naruto repeated.

"D-_Didn't _want?"

Naruto nodded. "N-Neji kissed me. Not the other way around, or going mutually. It was one-sided,"

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto as though he hadn't seen anything like him before. Neji had kissed Naruto. Naruto had not kissed Neji. They had not kissed each other. This brought forth a lot of different emotions. For one, he was insanely furious; he was planning on giving a certain Hyuuga a visit…with a hatchet. Two, he was incredibly relieved; he just wanted nothing better than to just rush over and kiss the living daylights out of Naruto (and he really had to refrain himself from doing just that). Three, he felt completely stupid; he'd avoided and been an absolute ass to Naruto for the past few days for nothing. The blonde obviously hadn't wanted that kiss at all, and because Sasuke had been a stubborn fool, he'd almost ruined their entire friendship. He was such a bastard.

"Listen, Sasuke, I-I honestly don't really know why I feel like I have to explain this to you, but I feel like I do…and that's why I'm here. I didn't want that kiss, and I've already told Neji so. He gave me his reason for kissing me and that it was because we were rehearsing,"

"Rehearsing? You and Hyuuga don't have any kissing scenes," Sasuke said, watching Naruto closely as though he'd just found a giveaway to a lie.

"I know that. We were rehearsing the death scene because Neji was curious. And-And, when it came to the part that I was supposed to kiss him, I skipped it. But, well, Neji didn't. When Juliet is supposed to kiss Romeo, Neji actually kissed me, and-and that's what you saw,"

Sasuke didn't think he could feel any stupider. They had been rehearsing. Neji hadn't jumped him. But Sasuke knew Neji wasn't innocent; he'd obviously read the script and did what it said because there wasn't any loss to him to kiss Naruto. But they had been rehearsing, and Sasuke had just seen Neji kissing Naruto and had lost it. Now, he wasn't sure what to say; he felt unusually stupid. Relieved, even happy, but stupid.

"Well, I-I guess that's all I really have to say…I mean, there's nothing else. I-I'm sorry if you're mad, and I didn't want to make you mad," _Though I don't really understand why you're angry at me in the first place…_ "So, yeah…you can go on ignoring me or hating me…or both. Whatever. I just had to tell you, because I felt like I should. For some reason, I-I felt bad that you'd seen that, though I don't know why," Naruto shook his head, and then slowly headed for the door. "Well, I-I guess I'll, um, see you around, then…Bye, Sasuke-bastard,"

Then, before Sasuke could call out for him to wait, Naruto walked out the room, and had vanished down the hall as Sasuke peered out his door. The Uchiha's mind was reeling. Naruto hadn't wanted that kiss. Everything was okay…except for maybe that Hyuuga problem he'd have to take care of…but, other than that, everything was okay. No, wait, it wasn't. Naruto had just run out the door still thinking that Sasuke was mad at him…that Sasuke hated him and was going to continue hating and ignoring him. No, Sasuke could never go on doing that. It would hurt too much.

"Damn it!" Sasuke swore as he quickly made his way down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door, looking for Naruto. But, the blonde was quick and had already left the Uchiha grounds. Sasuke swore again as he went to get his car, but kicked a rock remembering that the guests' cars were blocking the way out of the driveway. With a sigh, Sasuke left the grounds. He'd just have to run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he entered his apartment, flicking on the lights. It had been a very long morning, and all he wanted to do now was rest. Talking to Neji had been just as he'd expected; quick and to the point. But, talking to Sasuke had been horrible. For some reason, it hurt him deeply to explain to Sasuke that he hadn't wanted that kiss. He had not wanted Neji to kiss him, and that was the truth. Telling himself that was easy. Telling Neji that had been a bit harder. But telling Sasuke had been the worst. The way the Uchiha had left him sitting outside for practically three hours. The way the Uchiha hadn't bothered to relent to the truth until Naruto had wormed his way inside. The way the Uchiha had seemed doubtful of why Naruto was there in the first place. The way the Uchiha had watched him, as if waiting for a clue to giveaway that he _had_ wanted the kiss. All of that had amounted to a horrible, one-sided conversation.

It wasn't like Naruto had really expected Sasuke to say much. No, he had had the feeling he'd been the one doing all the talking, and he had. Even at the end, Sasuke had made no attempt to apologize for his hurtful actions of the few previous days, and this brought pain to Naruto like no other. It really hurt him that Sasuke had ignored him, that Sasuke was mad at him…and then the fact that the Uchiha was going to continue being mad at him, and continue avoiding him only caused the blonde more pain. He felt as though he'd done something wrong, and he was paying for it.

Naruto had been so sure that Sasuke would listen to him straight out. That afterwards he'd realize what an absolute jerky bastard he'd been and apologize. Then they'd be friends again, and things would go back to the way they'd been before. But, after what had happened that day, Naruto was beginning to see days without Sasuke…and that made him unusually depressed.

"God, but I didn't even _do _anything! Sasuke's mad at me for nothing. I was a victim too. It wasn't my fault," Naruto said aloud as he flopped onto his bed.

"I know…and I'm sorry,"

Naruto's blood froze over and he leapt to his feet, turning to face the intruder at the door. "S-Sasuke?" he breathed, staring at the Uchiha with shocked eyes.  
Sasuke, who was breathing heavily from running all the way over, nodded slightly and stepped inside. "You know, you should really learn to lock your door, Naruto," Sasuke said. With a slight laugh, "That's what got us into this mess in the first place, was it not? Your constant lack of decency to not lock the door,"

Naruto stuck his tongue out and said defensively, "Hey, don't blame this on me!"

Sasuke nodded again and ran a hand though his dark hair. "I know, and I'm sorry again. This wasn't your fault," he said.

"I'm glad you realized that," Naruto said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke repeated. "For-For all of it. I was just…mad, and upset,"

"Me too," Naruto replied and then grinned and was rewarded by Sasuke's slight smile. Then, noticing the dripping sweat on the Uchiha's brow and the boy's rugged breathing, he stepped closer and asked, "God, what's with you? Did you run all the way here?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied. "My car was blocked in the driveway. So, I chased after you," Then, giving Naruto a searching look, he asked, "And how in the hell did you get here so quickly? You only had like a minutes' head start,"

Naruto grinned superiorly. "Heheh. Guess I'm just more athletic than you are,"

"That's hardly true, and you know it. We're almost equal in athletics. Really, how did you get here so quickly?" Sasuke asked.

Shrugging, Naruto replied, "Took a cab. I ran to the intersection and to my luck, there was a taxi. So, I got a ride,"

Sasuke groaned. "No wonder I didn't see you ahead of me," he mumbled, then sank into the chair at the table, and ran a hand though his hair again.

"Here, let me get you some water," Naruto said, and headed to the kitchen. He returned with an ice cold glass of water and handed it to Sasuke. "There, before you dry up and I have to dispose of you,"

"Very funny," Sasuke replied dryly, but he took the water gratefully and drank it all.

"Better?" Naruto asked.

"Much. Thanks,"

"Not a problem, Sasuke-bastard,"

"Don't call me bastard, dobe,"

"Then don't call me dobe!" Naruto shot back with a grin and as Sasuke returned the gesture, Naruto felt as though everything was back to normal.

**Author's Note:** YAY! They made up! Too bad they didn't _make out_ for it, but maybe that'll be coming soon? I don't even know and I'm the authoress! Well, thank you all for coming to my party, it meant a lot to me to celebrate my birthday and Sasuke and Naruto's apologies together. You guys are the best and I love you all so much! Have a great one, and I'll see you next time!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor Romeo and Juliet.

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back! I'm so sorry this chapter took a while to get posted, but I finally got it done! Heh, and like half of it I wrote all last night between 12 am and 3 am. The rest was all written periodically between the last two weeks. So, I'm sorry for the wait, but you can't complain since this entire chapter is all SASUNARU FLUFF! Kawaii! That's all it is, I swear! There's a little teeny tine NejiNaru, but like 95 is SASUNARU! I know you all have been dying for it, and so have I! Well, I won't keep you. Please read and review! And thank you all so so so so much for all of your reviews! I can't believe I have so many for this story! I love you all so very much! Thanks and thanks again! Yours truly, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Saying things were back to normal might have been a stretch. Sure, life was going on and everything was okay. But, normal was probably not the right word, as Naruto soon found out Monday. He had fixed things with Sasuke, and Naruto was feeling really good about that. It had hurt him tremendously to have fought with him like that, and now that they were on the same page, their friendship was back on track. But, Naruto hadn't anticipated another problem. This one hadn't even come to mind, and he felt stupid about not foreseeing it. He'd fixed one problem, but another was still only half way done. And it all had to do with a certain person by the name of Hyuuga Neji.

Now, Naruto had thought everything was just dandy between the two of them. He'd talked to him, got him to apologize, expressed his feelings, and that had all gone perfectly. But, Naruto hadn't realized what would happen _after_ getting all of that done. He was still upset with Neji; the guy had kissed him and had almost jumped him the day he'd gone to talk to him, and Naruto wasn't going to forget that easily. But, he felt bad about not warming up to him, about not being nice and being back to the way things had been. Neji didn't look that happy either and Naruto felt like the bad guy. He had apologized and Naruto had told him he'd think about it. _Did_ that make him the bad guy?

Naruto wasn't so sure. He felt bad enough, but he hadn't done anything, right? So, what was he supposed to do about this? Neji was his friend and even though he'd done some stupid things in the last week, Naruto didn't want to ruin a good friendship that he could easily fix. But, he couldn't just forgive and forget that easily either, and that was turning out to be a problem. A problem he wasn't sure how to handle.

"You look horrible, what's up?"

"Gee, thanks, Sasuke-bastard, insult the way I look," Naruto replied dryly. "I'm just not in a good mood, that's all,"

Sasuke watched him as he took his seat next to Naruto in their drama class.

"Stop staring at me!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's creepy,"

"Why? You're good to look at," Sasuke replied with a smirk, taking a chance because of the perfect timing.

Naruto blinked and drew back a bit. "Heheh, don't tease me, Sasuke-teme. Are _you_ feeling okay? Th-that doesn't sound like something you'd _ever_ say," he said, blushing slightly.

"But it's true--"

"Sasuke-kun!" interrupted a loud female voice.

Sasuke visibly cringed as Sakura made her way over to the back row. He turned to her reluctantly, knowing fully well that there'd be no getting rid of her without talking to her about whatever it is she wanted.

"Sasuke-kun, where were you yesterday?" Sakura demanded. "Don't you remember that Iruka-sensei partnered us together? We were supposed to meet yesterday, but you never showed up!"

"Was that really yesterday?" Sasuke asked dully.

"Yes, it was! Why weren't you there? Why didn't you call at least and tell me you weren't going to show?" Sakura asked. "It was supposed to be a fun afternoon for the two of us together! Just a perfect meant-to-be day! Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I forgot,"

"You _forgot_?"

"Yes. You see, I went to a movie with a friend, and I forgot about our meeting," Sasuke explained.

"A movie? With who?" Sakura demanded.

"With Naruto," Sasuke said instantly, and leaned closer to the blonde, casually resting his arm over the back of the chair. Naruto turned and stared at him, sapphire eyes full of surprise.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura stammered, peering beadily at the blonde who shifted nervously in his seat at the girl's intense glare.

"Yeah, with Naruto. We went to a movie and then had lunch. I completely and honestly forgot about the rehearsal," Sasuke said, sounding unusually sincere for an Uchiha.

Sakura said nothing for a moment, but then turned to Naruto and exclaimed angrily, "Naruto, this is your fault! You made Sasuke forget all about our rehearsal!" And then she turned on her heel and stomped off, leaving a rather confused blonde and a pissed dark-haired boy.

"I'm going to make her apologize. That was uncalled for!" Sasuke said angrily, getting to his feet, but Naruto pulled him down. "What, Naruto? That was rude,"

"Big deal. Sakura-chan's just sort of emotional," Naruto said, feeling rather surprised at how her mean outburst didn't seem to hurt him so much. Usually when she yelled at him, he'd feel very low and depressed, but at that moment her words hadn't affected him deeply at all.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment, searching his face, and then nodded.

"And anyway, why'd you lie to her like that? We didn't go see any movie yesterday, or have lunch," Naruto asked, staring at Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "I know,"

"Then what the hell was that? You shouldn't have lied to Sakura-chan, Sasuke! That's mean?" Naruto said angrily.

"Hey, I wasn't being mean! I just can't stand that girl. I knew about the rehearsal and I purposely didn't show. I wasn't about to spend an entire afternoon hearing '_Oh_ _Sasuke-kun_!'" Sasuke replied, crossing his arms. "You know as well as I, that that was going to happen!"

Naruto nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, I suppose. But, still you blew her off and you lied to her, that's mean, even for you,"

"I wasn't being mean, if anyone was being mean, it was her! With that way she yelled at you!" Sasuke said indignantly, not believing that the blonde was turning this on him.

"Whatever, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto said with a shrug. "But you're lucky to have Sakura-chan as a partner! She's so nice and pretty!"

Sasuke froze and then his blood begin to boil. He glanced around the room and found the pink-haired girl and glared at her back. It bugged him incredibly for Naruto to say something nice about that annoying female, and he wished that for once that maybe Naruto could say something really nice about _him_. He was jealous and he knew it, but then who wouldn't be? He was certain Naruto was straight, and this just proved it. He'd taken a chance with that 'you're good to look at' comment, but Naruto had just shoved him off, thinking he'd been teasing. It was getting harder for Sasuke to rein his feelings in, especially after how the Hyuuga had taken his chances and was on the prowl.

"And, even though Sakura-chan's sometimes feisty, she's really kind inside and--hey, are you even listening to me?" Naruto said.

"What? Yeah, sure…" Sasuke said, tearing his glowering gaze away from the girl and faced Naruto. "Is Sakura really that great?" he asked carefully.

"Sure. It'd be nice to have her as a partner," Naruto said.

"But Hyuuga's your partner. Isn't that good for you?" Sasuke asked, keeping the bitterness out of his voice.

Naruto looked away and shrugged again. "I thought so too, but look where that lead me. Into a big stinking mess," he said glumly. "I still haven't forgiven Neji yet, and I don't know if I should,"

_Nope. Don't forgive him. Let him think you hate him and never ever talk to him again. _"Heh, stupid bastard doesn't deserve your forgiveness," Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" Naruto asked, turning to stare at Sasuke with surprise.

Sasuke shook his head quickly, having not meant to be heard. "Nothing," he said. "So, who would you want as your partner?" he asked curiously. "If we had to choose, who'd you want as your partner? Sakura?"

Naruto gave a slight smile and said, "The truth?"

"If it's not too much,"

"…I'd want you as my partner, Sasuke," Naruto replied genuinely, meeting the dark-haired boy's gaze as it shot up to stare at him with shock.

"With me?" Sasuke repeated as though he hadn't heard correctly. He felt a blush coming on and was trying desperately to force it down.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you," he said. Then, with a bright grin added, "What? Don't look so surprised! You're like my closest friend, and even after what had happened, I'd rather rehearse with you any day. At least I know I won't be jumped, like Neji tried,"

_You haven't yet, Naruto…Damn, it's getting really really hard. _"Right," Sasuke replied, not knowing what else to say. He glanced over at Naruto who suddenly looked rather glum and knew it was because he'd unwillingly mentioned Hyuuga. Sasuke hadn't seen the two of them speak at all that day, and he wondered (though he didn't really care) if they'd fixed things between them. He knew it made Naruto upset to be in fights with his friends, since he'd experienced it twice now, and that was what he was worried about. He didn't like seeing Naruto upset, it was a look that didn't suit him.

"Will you quit being so upset?" Sasuke said, and Naruto looked up at him, surprised.

"I wasn't upset!" the blonde denied hotly.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Just stop sulking. It doesn't suit you," he said, and looked away.

Naruto watched Sasuke for a moment before he grinned slowly. "Heheh, guess you're right about that," he said. "So, is this better?" He grinned even more.

Sasuke turned to face him and his serious expression softened. "Yeah. Much better," he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He just had to know. Just needed to know. Then, after that, he could live his life accordingly. But, to do that, he had to know. Neji needed to know if Naruto hated him. Neji needed to know if Naruto would ever forgive him. It had drove him insane the entire weekend not knowing if Naruto would absolve what he'd done. He'd wanted to talk to the blonde during the weekend, but had never knew how to. He'd seen how angry Naruto had looked, and he hadn't wanted to cause any more trouble. But, by Monday, it had become so dire. He just had to know.

That was why the Hyuuga was going to try and talk to the blonde during work. He wanted to know where he stood, and he was certain that Naruto was not going to make the first attempt. He'd just have to take the initiative. If he was shot down, then he'd just live with it, and deal with it later. He hoped that wouldn't happen though. He wanted to talk to Naruto, wanted to make sure everything was okay. He knew that what he'd tried the previous week had stained their friendship, and he wasn't sure if the blonde could ever trust him anymore. He'd told him it was just because he'd been acting, because he'd acted out the scene was the only reason he'd kissed him. And, Naruto had bought that lie, which was good, because Neji definitely wasn't going to reveal his feelings to the blonde now, not after what had happened. But, even though Naruto had accepted his apology and his reason, he hadn't forgiven him and this was driving the Hyuuga nuts. He hated waiting. He hated uncertainty. And he hated Naruto being mad at him even more. So, he'd have to try to fix their friendship. Even if Naruto doesn't trust him right away, just knowing that they are okay, that they are on the same page would mean the world to him.

And, not only that, but there was something else that was making him incredibly angry. The fact that even after the last week, even after Naruto and the Uchiha had gotten into a fight, this new week, they were like the best of friends again. Just knowing that pissed him off. He'd seen the two of them acting as though not a thing had happened; as though they'd never been upset and angry with the other. And not only that, they seemed _closer_. It was as if being in a fight was making their friendship the more stronger. Why did that always happen with those two? Whatever happened between them only seemed to make them like the other more and Neji hated it. Why couldn't that have happened with him and Naruto this time? He and Sasuke had seemed to patch things up, so why couldn't they?

Neji wasn't going to be outdone by the Uchiha. If he and Naruto could regain their friendship, then the two of them could as well. Neji wasn't going to sit back and let the Uchiha rise on Naruto's charts while he wasted away at the bottom. No. To get higher, he'd have to make sure he and Naruto were friends again. Sure, it might take awhile, and it might be hard, but he wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to give Naruto up for the likes of an Uchiha.

"Hey Neji," Naruto greeted as he walked into the restaurant after school.

The Hyuuga looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected to be greeted at all by the blonde, especially since they hadn't said a word to the other during school. And now, even though he'd just decided to take the initiative, Naruto was already doing that for him. …Or maybe he was just being polite? Whatever the case, Neji replied, "Good afternoon, Naruto,"

"Geez, why are you so formal all the time?" Naruto asked. "I mean, I'm your friend, not your boss or something,"

_Friend. He said _friend_. Does that mean he's forgiven me? …Should I even dare to ask?_ Neji nodded in reply and said, "Sorry. Just habit, I suppose,"

"Well, don't do it again! It just makes me feel old and that's creepy," Naruto said with a shudder. "I'd like to feel young for as long as possible, thank you very much. I mean, no point rushing into being some old geezer, right? Same as like not rushing into things I don't want to happen either,"

It was insanely subtle. So subtle, in fact, that Neji himself had difficulty realizing it. But he did, and he winced. He knew Naruto hadn't meant for that comment to hurt, but it did. He'd implied easily and subtly that he still resented what Neji had done the previous week. And here, the Hyuuga had thought everything was going perfect. He must have been delirious to think that Naruto would forgive and forget so quickly. Naruto could hold a grudge when he really wanted to, and this was apparently one of those times. He wasn't going to let Neji off the hook so easily.

"Well, lets get this shift over, huh? I'm beat, aren't you? I just want to go home and sleep," Naruto said, stretching his arms over his head.

Neji let out a small chuckle which made Naruto snap his head to look at him. "Heh, you're always sleeping Naruto. Is that all you do?"

The blonde, still a bit surprised in hearing Neji laugh, slowly grinned. "Yeah, well, you know me! The Three R's are my constitution!" Naruto laughed, then said, as he pulled his apron over his head, "Let's get to work, all right? Leave the bantering for another time,"

Neji smiled slightly at the blonde, glad that at least he wasn't being ignored. It was all he could hope for right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay then, that was, uh, good…" Iruka said uncertainly a few days later. Then, he realized what he had said and shook his head. "No, no, that was horrible! Naruto, haven't you been practicing at all?" the drama teacher demanded of his blonde student.

Naruto decided not to respond, knowing fully well that ever since _that_ incident, he hadn't even touched his script unless it was to take it out of his locker to bring to class. For the past week and a few days, it had been sitting in his locker gathering quite a collection of dust. Rehearsing hadn't been on his mind since _that_ day and because of it, he'd lost his acting skills (not that he had much to begin with). Even though he and Neji were somewhat on the same page; they had been acting like friends again, though things were still a bit unstable between them, Naruto still hadn't felt up to rehearsing with the pale-eyed boy. He was certain Neji wouldn't try to jump him again, but he still wasn't sure about it. For some reason, he felt as though it'd be best to keep away from that for awhile.

"Naruto! Are you even listening to me?" Iruka exclaimed, feeling a migraine coming on. Not only was Naruto the worst actor in the class, he was sinking below the worst actor ever. The play was now five months away, and that really wasn't a lot of time. If Naruto kept up with whatever he was going to rehearse, Iruka was certain there would be big fat problems to confront. "Naruto, why haven't you been rehearsing?"

"But I have, sensei," Naruto lied innocently.

Iruka wasn't fooled. "The truth please,"

Naruto sighed and lied with the first thing that came to his mind, "Frankly, I-I haven't been feeling v-very well, sensei. I th-think I'm getting a c-cold," And to prove his point, he gave a small cough, and looked up at his teacher, acting convincing.

Iruka eyed him curiously, then shook his head. "Whatever, Naruto. But, you'd better get well soon or I'll be after your head," he said. "Go sit down. We'll take a break right now,"

"Yes sir," Naruto said and heading up the aisle to his desk, thinking, _And he says I'm not a good actor! Ha, that was way easy to get out of._ Grinning deviously, he sat down, then gave his script an ugly look before shoving it into a folder and resting his head on the desk for a good nap. But not even a moment later, he was being prodded awake by an insistent Uchiha next to him. "Whaaat, Sasuke-bastard?" he droned while shoving his head further into the pillow that were his arms.

"Are you really sick?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto tilted his head to the left to look up at Sasuke on his right. Then he grinned and said, "Ha, tricked you to,"

Sasuke scowled. "You really aren't sick?"

"No. I usually don't get sick. I have a few times, but not recently," Naruto said. "I just made that up to get out of possible punishment. Iruka-sensei's like that,"

"Like what?"

"You know, like a concerned parent. If you tell him you're sick, he lets you get away with stuff. If I'd told him the real reason…well, then, he'd probably faint or something,"

Sasuke studied Naruto for a moment, wondering what his real reason was, though he had a vague idea already. "You could have rehearsed with me if you didn't want to rehearse with Hyuuga," (A/N: Remember, they're supposed to have rehearsing partners for awhile. That's why Naruto still has to rehearse with Neji, or he already would have rehearsed with Sasuke.)

"I thought of that, but you'd be rehearsing with Sakura-chan, and I'd be in the way," Naruto said.

Sasuke visibly cringed at the pink-haired girl's name. Rehearsal with Haruno Sakura had been insane. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to handle anymore. He'd tried to get out of them, but then Sakura had tattled to Iruka, and well, all went to hell after that. Every time they rehearsed, all he heard was _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. _It had come to the point that he was starting to hate his own name. "I wouldn't have minded,"

"Sakura-chan would have though," Naruto said. "She'd yell at me for getting into your _precious_ rehearsal time,"

"That's probably true," Sasuke replied. "But, you still should have--"

"Are you well, Naruto?" cut in a voice that made Naruto jump slightly and Sasuke flinch angrily.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Sasuke demanded before Naruto had the chance to even open his mouth.

"I did not come to speak with you, Uchiha," Neji said coolly, and Sasuke glared at him. Neji turned to Naruto and repeated, "Are you well, Naruto? You're not sick, are you?"

Not expecting this from the Hyuuga (he hadn't expected it from Sasuke either), Naruto looked up at Neji curiously and said, "I'm fine, Neji. I was just kidding back there,"

"All right," Neji said, looking a bit relieved. "That's good to know,"

"God, what's with you two? Over-concerned much?" Naruto asked, staring oddly at the two dark-haired boys beside him.

Neither one decided to answer that particular question, but Neji asked, "Naruto, when do you want to rehearse? We haven't practiced for awhile,"

Naruto knew he should have expected that question to come his way sooner or later. Even though he knew it, he still had no idea how he was going to respond. But before he had the chance to say anything, Neji spoke again.

"We can rehearse tonight after work if you want," he said.

Again, Naruto just kept his mouth shut, trying to find something he could say. He couldn't really just come out and tell him the truth. _I don't want to rehearse with you because you kissed me! _didn't sit well in Naruto's mind. It was too forward, and just plain rude. So, Naruto had to come up with the next best thing. He didn't like lying to Neji, but he had no choice. He opened his mouth to tell Neji some stupid excuse, when he was cut off by his savior.

"Naruto cannot rehearse tonight because he and I have a cooking lesson,"

Apparently his savior didn't mind lying to Neji one bit.

A surprised blonde turned to look at his savior, namely a certain angry looking Uchiha sitting off to Naruto's right. Sasuke was glaring evenly at Neji, who was meeting his glare and returning it furiously. Naruto tried not to look too shocked at Sasuke's false statement so as to not give it away to the Hyuuga. But, then the blonde realized that Neji wasn't even looking his way; he was too busy sparring fierce looks at the Uchiha, who was throwing daggers right back. Naruto shook his head lightly. What was with those two?

"Naruto," Neji finally said, turning to look at the blonde, "our rehearsal is more important than silly unnecessary cooking lessons,"

Sasuke bristled, but then smirked superiorly. "I suppose you're just out of luck today, Hyuuga. This has been planned for awhile, and neither of us are willing to cancel,"

Neji scowled. "Fine. We can rehearse another night, all right, Naruto?" he asked the blonde, who nodded quickly, still a bit surprised at Sasuke's unwarranted help.

"But, don't be planning another cooking lesson to get out of it," Neji added, casting Sasuke a ferocious glare before returning to his seat.

Naruto immediately turned to Sasuke who was glowering after Neji's retreating back, as if desperately trying to burn holes through his shirt. "Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Sasuke said, tearing his gaze to Naruto.

"You know, lie about that cooking lesson?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke shrugged. "Just felt like pissing someone off. And Hyuuga just happened to be an easy target," he said half-truthfully. He got a lot of pleasure out of making Neji angry, and he'd just beat him in winning brownie points with Naruto. But that was just half the reason. He'd also obviously done it to help the blonde out. He knew Naruto wasn't in any mood to rehearse with Hyuuga, and he had the feeling the blonde was going to come up with some stupid kind of excuse. The cooking lesson was an easy excuse to make sure that Naruto wasn't alone with the bastard that night. If Sasuke could help it, he'd make sure that Naruto was never alone with Neji again.

He couldn't explain it, but for some reason Sasuke's response made him feel unusually depressed. It hadn't been the answer he'd expected, and therefore he could only just stare at the Uchiha, wondering if he was telling the entire truth. He'd helped _just_ because he wanted to make Neji mad? W-Wasn't there _any_ more reasons? Naruto looked away, staring at his desk, still trying to make sense of what he'd just heard. He didn't know why, but it felt as though he'd wanted Sasuke to give a different reason…some other reason…definitely not _that_ reason. But, what reason he did want Sasuke to give, Naruto didn't know. All he knew was that the one the Uchiha had told him was making him feel very low. He felt hurt.

But now, that made no sense. Why would that make him feel hurt? It wasn't something that was purposely hurtful, so why was he feeling this way? Naruto shook his head slightly, still thinking. Was it because he'd expected an answer that was more…nice? Something that a friend would say when he was defending or helping someone out…was that what he was expecting? For Sasuke to say something like…_I said that because I wanted to help you…I know you don't want to rehearse with him, so I helped you out._ Naruto almost laughed aloud. But then again, that wasn't something Sasuke would say. But for once…couldn't he have been an actual normal human being who genuinely wanted to help, and not such a cold-hearted bastard who just felt like pissing off some random classmate?

Naruto sighed. Who was he kidding? It was Sasuke. Mister Ice Prince. Even when it came to helping a friend, there was still no defrosting him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, watching the blonde closely. He wondered why the blonde had suddenly decided to not pay attention to him, and why he was looking so gloomy.

Said blonde jumped slightly and turned to the Uchiha. "What?"

"Were you even listening to me?" Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked, then shrugged. "Not really, heheh, sorry,"

"Well, I was asking if you'd want to have a cooking lesson today or not," Sasuke said, still eyeing the blonde curiously. He still seemed upset…was it something he'd said?

Naruto stared at him, then slowly said, "But…I thought you were rehearsing tonight…with Sakura-chan,"

It was Sasuke's time to shrug. "I don't care about that. Honestly. I'd rather have a cooking lesson than spend even a minute with that girl," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Now, would you mind telling me why you look so sad? I thought you liked the cooking lessons,"

"I do; it's not that,"

"Then what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, okay?" Naruto insisted, but Sasuke still didn't buy it. However, he dropped the matter, turning his attention to Iruka who was starting class again. Naruto sighed, turning to face the front as well. He still felt upset about Sasuke's response, but he knew he was asking too much of an Uchiha anyway. Like Sasuke would really say he was willingly helping anyone. Naruto decided to just shove the thought and the odd feelings that came with it, into the back of his mind, and possibly later come back and deal with them. If he had the guts, he could just ask Sasuke about it later, during their cooking lesson. For some reason, Naruto was excited for that evening he was to spend with Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What're we making? What're we making? Oooh, what's all that?"

Sasuke shot Naruto a glare, and the blonde obediently stopped bouncing up and down and went to shut the door. Sasuke set a grocery bag of ingredients on Naruto's table, then began to take them out.

"So, what are we making?" Naruto asked again.

"Macaroni and cheese," Sasuke replied.

"Okay! I love mac and cheese," Naruto exclaimed.

"That's good," Sasuke replied. "Now, go and boil some water. You do know how, right?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm not that stupid! Of course I know how to boil water!"

"Then go get started," Sasuke said.

"All right, Coach!" Naruto said, saluting, before he bounced off to the kitchen.

Sasuke blushed slightly from being addressed as 'coach', but then shook his head and took out the necessary supplies for the lesson.

xxxxx

"Hey, Naruto,"

"Yes?"

"What's that?"

"Macaroni and cheese?"

"No, it's not,"

"Then what is it?"

"How the hell should I know? You made it!"

"Yeah, but you're teaching me! Some coach you are!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke just shook his head and reached over a simmering pot of…something, he wasn't really sure, and turned down the heat on the stove. Then, he and the blonde continued to stare at the contents of the pot, which was supposed to have turned into mac and cheese…but at the moment look like a pile of crap. "What did you do to it? Were you listening to my directions? If you were, this shouldn't have happened,"

"Don't blame me!" Naruto said, tilting his head at the pot, still trying to make out what it was…and what had happened to the real mac and cheese. "I have no idea what this is. It looks really gross,"

"No, really," Sasuke said sarcastically. The mush inside the pot was, instead of a macaroni and cheese yellow, a dark mustard color. Instead of soft noodles, the 'food' looked more like watery shit than anything else, and the smell wasn't all that appealing as well. Unless that is, you actually enjoyed the smell of rotten socks. "Damn, I wondered what happened to it," the Uchiha said, sticking a wooden spoon in it and swirling around.

"Yeah, me too," Naruto said. "I mean, with you as the teacher, this shouldn't have happened, right? But, then again, with me as the pupil, this could happen,"

"I agree to that statement wholeheartedly," Sasuke conceded with a nod, and Naruto glared at him. "But, that still doesn't answer the question,"

"Quit swirling it around!" Naruto exclaimed, backing away from the stove. "It's just getting mushier and waterier and smellier! Ew, ew, ew!"

"Shut up, dobe, and get rid of this crap," Sasuke said, as he went to wash the spoon off in the sink.

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't you?" Naruto demanded.

"Because I'm washing the spoon," Sasuke said, holding up said spoon to prove his point.

"Hey, you purposely did that!" Naruto exclaimed, and Sasuke smirked.

"Just do what your 'coach' tells you to do," Sasuke said, smirk growing as Naruto scowled at him.

Naruto turned around to glare at the pot and mumbled under his breath, "Some coach you are…the food is crap and now _I_ have to clean it!" Still grumbling, Naruto grabbed a pot holder from the counter and picked up the pot. Then, an idea struck him as he stared at the 'mac and cheese'. His mouth twitched into an evil smirk as he looked up at Sasuke, who was still pretending to clean the wooden spoon.

"Ohh, _Coach_," Naruto sang.

"What?"

"I have a _present_ for you!"

"What?" Sasuke repeated turning around.

"Heads up!" Naruto exclaimed, then threw a handful of the 'food' in the pot at Sasuke's surprised face.

One second later found Sasuke, who'd realized a bit too late what was headed his way, covered in the crap from the pot all over his face. The mush slowly dripped down his chin and onto his shirt. For a moment, the Uchiha just stood there, as if processing why he had mushy, disgusting, smelly 'mac and cheese' all over his face. Then, when his brain began properly functioning again, his eyes snapped onto a certain blonde opposite him who was laughing his ass off. "Naruto," Sasuke ground out as he wiped the crap out of his eyes. "What the hell was that for!"

Naruto just laughed, and this only pissed Sasuke off even more. "What? Can't _coach_ take a little joke?" Naruto cooed.

Sasuke bristled. "I'll show you joke," he said, then grabbed a bowl of melted cheese off the counter. He briskly strode over to the blonde, who was looking at him curiously, and put the bowl upside down over Naruto's head. Sasuke smirked at him as Naruto's jaw dropped and the melted cheese began dripping down the sides of his face and down the bridge of his nose.

Then blonde then grinned and said, "Oh, you're going to pay,"

"Let's see you try," Sasuke retorted, smirking.

Naruto pulled the bowl off his head and set it down next to the stove. Then, he grabbed the pot of 'mac and cheese' and with his other hand pulled the color of Sasuke's shirt towards him. Grinning evilly, the blonde dumped the contents of the pot down Sasuke's shirt before the Uchiha could move away.

Sasuke flinched at the mushy feeling of the crap as it slid down his chest. Not only was it so mushy it felt like taking a bath in baby food, it was insanely hot. Sasuke jumped backwards, and began trying to shake it off of him, only to no avail. "Damn it, Naruto, that was scalding!" he yelled at the blonde who was grinning at him. Sasuke looked around for something to retaliate with and his eyes settled on the sink hose. He grinned. Getting the blonde wet would be satisfying enough. He pulled it out and turned to face Naruto, who's smirk fell right off his face at Sasuke's new weapon.

"No. No, no, no. Don't get me wet!" Naruto said, backing away, but he was already pressed against the counter.

"Oh, are you afraid of the water, dobe?" Sasuke said. "You're going to have to face the water at some point. Especially if you're going to get that cheese out of your hair,"

"That's true, but, it still doesn't mean you have to get me wet right now!" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't want to get my clothes all wet,"

"Then, take them off," Sasuke said, grinning. "I don't mind,"

Naruto blushed profusely and shook his head. "No, thank you," he said firmly.

"Well, then, better shut your eyes, dobe," Sasuke said, holding up the hose at him.

"No! Sasuke, don't--!" All other words were caught in his throat as water sprayed all over his face and down his front. "Gah! Gasugke, sgop it!" Naruto gurgled, putting his hands up in front of him to prevent more water from splashing him.

Sasuke eventually let down on the water, and put the hose back by the sink. He turned to Naruto with a superior smirk, only to have his jaw drop to the floor as the blonde was pulling his shirt off over his head. _Gah! What's he doing?_ Sasuke thought, staring at the blonde, and trying desperately not to stare at his toned muscled chest. _Damn it, he's really…No, no, no…_

"Wha-What are you doing, d-d-dobe?" Sasuke stammered, still staring. _I'm not going to jump him…Not going to, not going to, not going to…_

"Huh?" Naruto said, obliviously to his friend's obvious shock.

"W-Why're you t-taking your s-shirt off?" Sasuke asked, trying to tear his gaze away from Naruto's front.

"Can't wear wet clothes, now, can I?" Naruto said, still not understanding why Sasuke had a sudden tomato red blush on his cheeks. "And what's up with you? Just a second ago you said you had no problem with me taking my clothes off," Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously.

The Uchiha didn't answer, and decided that it was best to pick a spot on the floor and stare. So he did. _Keep staring, keep staring, no, not at him, idiot! At the floor! Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him…Just stare at the floor until he puts on a goddamn shirt! Damn it, why's he so hot--_

"I'm going to take a shower. You can take one after if you want to. Probably better to take it now since I got you all crapped up with whatever that shit was," Naruto said.

Sasuke just nodded, still staring at a spot on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, staring at Sasuke.

"Fine!" Sasuke said quickly. "G-Go take your shower…I-I can start cleaning up some of this mess…"

"Okay then," Naruto said, walking out the kitchen. He cast one worried look at Sasuke over his shoulder before heading for the bathroom.

Once Sasuke heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, the Uchiha tore his gaze away from the floor and sighed, looking around the kitchen. But, his eyes traveled to the bathroom door across the hall and he stared at the wood, trying to calm the nerves in his body and his insanely beating heart. _Damn it…that was close…any longer and I swear I would have…No, I must resist all temptations…resist, resist, resist…Damn. Damn. Damn. _ Sasuke shook his head, then decided to tune out the singing Naruto was doing in the bathroom and get to cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

Most of it was cleaned off by the time Naruto emerged from the bathroom, dressed in what seemed to Sasuke, his pajamas; flannel pants and a t-shirt. Of course, Sasuke only seemed to notice how, when wet, Naruto's blonde hair fell into his face, covering half his face in a way that made him look incredibly sexy--_Stop right there, I command you!_

"Sasuke-bastard, bathroom's all yours," Naruto said as he stretched. "Hm, if you're taking a shower, I think I have some clothes you can borrow. I probably got your shirt all ruined with that crap, right?" The blonde went to the closet and began rummaging around for clothes that would fit Sasuke.

"Just a shirt's fine, Naruto," Sasuke said. "My pants are still clean,"

"Okay then," Naruto said, and then held out a white shirt with pale blue stripes. "This'll do, right?" He gave to Sasuke who looked at it and nodded.

"It's fine," Sasuke said.

"And, here's a towel," Naruto tossed him a towel from the closet. "Now, go clean yourself up,"

Sasuke didn't reply. He tore his fixed gaze on Naruto's hair and face and strode quickly to the bathroom. He was needing a really cold shower, and he was needing it now.

xxxxx

"You were in there for quite awhile," Naruto commented when the Uchiha finally appeared from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, having no other reply to that. _Yeah, well, you're not the one freaking out here. _"What're you watching?" Sasuke asked, realizing that the blonde was sitting on his bed, staring at the T.V. screen.

"Lord of the Rings," Naruto replied.

"Which one?"

"Return of the King,"

"…Did you clean the kitchen?"

"Yeah, it's spick and span,"

"Want to try to make real macaroni and cheese now?"

"Are you kidding? After that crap we made? I don't think I'm ever eating mac and cheese again,"

"Good point," Sasuke then sat down next to Naruto and watched the screen where Elrond was presenting Aragorn with his sword.

For a few moments they were both silent, sitting and watching the movie, until Naruto said quietly, voicing what he'd been wondering all day, "Uh, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember this morning…at school…during drama class…" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Yeaah…" Sasuke said, turning to look at the blonde, but Naruto's gaze was fixed firmly on the screen.

"…How you said you'd only helped me…out from not rehearsing with Neji because you wanted to make him mad…?" Naruto said, still not turning to look at Sasuke.

"What are you getting at Naruto?" Sasuke asked, utterly confused. Why was he bringing that up? What was he thinking about?

"…Well, I-I was wondering…" Naruto said, then abruptly he shook his head and said, "Nevermind,"

Sasuke blinked at his sudden change in direction. "No, you can't just stop like that. What are you thinking about, dobe?"

"Quit calling me dobe!" Naruto exclaimed. Then, he sighed and asked quietly, "Well, I just wanted to know…if making Neji mad…was the real reason…you helped me…"

Sasuke was surprised to find a slight blush on Naruto's cheeks, and the Uchiha suddenly wondered if this was why Naruto'd been so upset after what had happened during class. Had he been thinking about this that time, wanting to ask, but not knowing how? Sasuke stared at Naruto, then because he was annoyed the blonde wasn't looking at him, he reached out and cupped Naruto's chin, turning his head to face him. The blonde blushed even more at the contact and tried avoiding Sasuke's eyes, obviously embarrassed from his question. But, Sasuke caught his stare and firmly held it, his intense ebony eyes gazing deeply into Naruto's sapphire pools.

"No," Sasuke said finally, and Naruto just stared at him. "That wasn't the only reason,"

"O-Oh…Okay…" Naruto said, trying to pull his gaze away from the Uchiha's, but Sasuke didn't seem to want to let go.

"The other, _real_, reason was that I wanted to help you…I knew you didn't want to work with Hyuuga, so I helped you out," Sasuke said leaning closer to the blonde.

Naruto swallowed as he stared, still caught in the depth and vigor in Sasuke's eyes. He suddenly felt his heart begin to race a mile per second and wondered why he was feeling so effected.

"I helped because I _wanted _to. I felt like I needed to," Sasuke said. " …Also because I didn't want that Hyuuga bastard rehearsing with you," he mumbled under his breath.

Naruto got confused with that last statement, and just shook it out of his head. He concentrated on what Sasuke was saying in an attempt to forget that the Uchiha was shifting his face closer and that his voice was now almost a whisper.

"Was it wrong of me to lie to you?" Sasuke breathed against Naruto's ear and said boy drew back slightly, his pulse beating in his ears. He pulled his face back and locked gazes with the blonde again. "I'm sorry, Naruto, if I made you hurt," he said softly and his gaze quickly flicked down to Naruto's lips.

The blonde was getting nervous. Why was Sasuke acting like this? What-What was going on? He'd just asked for a simple answer, and-and…why the hell was his heart beating so fast? Why was Sasuke staring at him like that? Why did everything he say seem to sound so damn sexy? Why was he feeling as though he wanted nothing better than to wrap his arms around the boy in front of him and pull him down onto the bed?

Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer. He just couldn't control his emotions. He'd tried, but ever since Naruto had practically stripped in front of him, well, all his morals had flown out the window. He knew he shouldn't. He knew that Naruto was still upset about the whole Neji thing, and kissing him now, so soon, would only put a big fat hole in their relationship, but Sasuke couldn't help it. He just had to taste those lips again. H e just needed to feel the blonde's body against his. Any longer and he'd die of deprivation, he just knew it.

Then, it happened, at once Sasuke's mind screamed, _KISS HIM!_ and the Uchiha obediently cupped the blonde's chin again, holding it in place as he moved closer--

Naruto dutifully responded to the _MOVE AWAY!_ shout his inner voice sent him and the blonde promptly turned his face and pushed back away from Sasuke. His heart was beating insanely fast, and Naruto could feel the sudden heat in the room. Or maybe that was the warmth radiating off his face. Naruto placed a hand over his mouth slowly, trying to process not what Sasuke had just tried to do, but the thoughts Naruto had just had about the other boy present in the room. What had he been thinking? What force had compelled him to even think about _kissing_ Sasuke? Where had he gotten that idea from? He-He didn't like Sasuke!

The youngest Uchiha was staring dumbfounded at the spot where the blonde's face had just been and after about an entire minute, he blinked, and his hand (which had been holding Naruto's face), fell limply down onto the bed. W-What had just happened? Blinking again, Sasuke realized that Naruto had moved away. Moved away at the exact moment he would have kissed him. Gah! If only the blonde had waited just one more second. Why had that happened? Why had the gods above decided to give Sasuke a bad present? Why couldn't they have been nice and have let Sasuke kiss the living daylights out of the blonde in front of him?

"Uh…S-Sasuke-bastard…I-I'm sorry, but-but I think you should go now…" Naruto said quietly, not meeting his gaze. The blonde couldn't bear to look at him right now. He was too embarrassed, too surprised and upset about all that he'd just been thinking about the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked a bit surprised at Naruto's rather blunt decision, but nodded and stood up rather shakily. "R-Right," he said, heading for the table where his supplies were. Naruto followed him, eyes fixed at the floor. "Um, I-I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto," Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure. Later," Naruto said, and then shut the door behind the Uchiha, thinking, _Sorry, Sasuke…but I-I need time to think right now. _A lot _of time to think right now. I have no idea what's going on with me right now…_

On the opposite side of the door, Sasuke leaned against the wall and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and sighed again. _Damn it, I was so close! _he thought, angrily punching the wall with his free hand. _I was so damn close! _

"Urgh," Sasuke grunted as he began walking down the hall to the elevators. "I need another cold shower…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** So, how was it? At first, I really truly hated where the chapter was going, but now I love it. Well, the cooking lesson part at least. Was it okay for sasunaru fluff? …You're all probably mad that I didn't make them kiss…aren't you? …Gah! Please don't be mad! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry::bows and pleads to readers: It's just the way the story's supposed to go! And…at least Naruto's getting some indecent thoughts about Sasuke, right? That's always a good sign for things to come! Naruto's actually thinking about Sasuke! WAHOO! Hopefully soon he'll actually realize that he loves him too and THEN they can kiss and be happy! But, I'm sorry they didn't kiss, sorry! Please don't come after me with a hatchet!

Okay then, I'll see you all next time! Hugs and kisses and stuff, SilverRose88.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer:** In no way shape or form am I the owner of _Naruto _and _Romeo and Juliet_.

**Author's Note: ** I'm alive! Haha. I'm sooo sorry guys for not getting this chapter up sooner, but I finally made it, thank god. I really don't know what to say about this chapter…I kinda like it, but then I don't…Well, as long as you all like it then I'm happy, so it doesn't matter what I think, now does it? Haha.

Anyway, I decided to reply to reviews, because there were some things that I needed to say.

**First off:** WHAT HAPPENED TO GAARA? Yeah, I'm soo sorry to all of you Gaara fans out there, I know I sort of let him slip away for a couple of chapters, haven't I? I apologize! But I promise he's back and ready for some action in this chapter. I pointedly made sure to bring him back. It's just that to me, Gaara's a hard character to portray… I don't know why, but he is…that's kind of why he vanished for awhile…Well, I'm sorry about that, but he is back and he is alive! There is some GaaraNaruto stuff in this chapter for those of you who've been wanting that.

**Second:** A lot of you have been dying for some limes/lemons and I'm sorry, but I've never before written one and I don't know if I can…Therefore, at this moment, there will not be any limes/lemons in this story. I hope this doesn't make me lose any readers, because that'd be horrible. It's just that I've never written a lime or lemon before and I don't know if I'll be able to. I never really pictured one in this story either, so yeah. As of the foreseeable future, there will not be any limes/lemons in The New Guy. I'm sorry for all of you who were looking forward to that. Please don't leave because of it!

**Third:** I was asked about the characters ages in a review, so I thought I'd point it out in case anyone else was confused. I had planned them all to be seniors, and that's still true. However, I realized that Neji and some other characters are in the series a year older than Naruto. But I wanted them all in the same grade…so to do that, Naruto, Sasuke and other respective characters are seventeen, while Neji and the rest are all eighteen. They are however all in the twelfth grade. I had wanted them all to be eighteen…but well I was stupid and forgot about the age difference. Sorry about that… Hehe.

Okay, I guess that's all I really have to say about review responses…other than THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH! I'm halfway to 300 reviews, it's so awesome! You guys are the best, thanks so much!

And, one last thing that really isn't important, but I just got a deviantart site and it'd be cool if you all could check it out sometime! It really isn't that thrilling, believe me, but if you're ever bored…I've got some drawings up, along with photos and poems. So, if you're bored…I have the same penname, so yeah….

Well, that's all I'll blab about. Go ahead and read! The chapter's nineteen pages long, so no complaining about lateness! Hehe, you guys won't complain. Well, that's all, thanks again for your reviews and thanks for waiting so damn long for me to get this chapter up! Read and review! Yours, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Naruto, this is for you," Sakura said a week later.

"Huh? What is this, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, holding the closed envelope the pink-haired girl had just handed him.

"It's an invitation, silly," Sakura said. "Ino and I are having a party on Saturday. So, you've got five days to RSVP. Tell us if you're coming or not, kay?"

"I'm actually invited, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, staring up at her.

"Of course you are!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto's face broke into a grin. "Well, thank you, Sakura-chan! I'll come for sure!"

"That's good," she said and smiled. Then, turning to the boy next to Naruto, she blushed and held out a card for him as well. "And, you're invited too, Sasuke-kun! We can't have a party without you,"

Sasuke just gave her a glare, took the card and stared at his desk, without saying a word.

Sakura wasn't fazed. "We hope to have you there, Sasuke-kun. You'll come, right?"

Sasuke just grunted, really wishing for the girl to just leave.

"Well…I'll talk to you later then! Bye!" she said with a wave before joining Ino in the front.

"Geez, Sasuke, you could have been a bit nicer to her, you know! She just invited you to a party," Naruto said.

"I don't really care much for parties, Naruto," Sasuke said, eyeing the card as though it was contagious.

"What? How can you say that? Parties are so fun!"

"I take it you're going then?"

"Of course I am! And you'll come too!"

"I don't think so,"

"You're coming! We'll go together, okay?"

Sasuke turned to look at him, trying to fight the blush that was eager to come out. _He wants to go together? Both of us…together?_

"Come on, Sasuke-bastard, it'll be fun! Please?" Naruto pleaded, giving the dark-haired boy a big pleading puppy-dog face, complete with pouting and trembling lower lip, clasped begging hands, and wide teary eyes.

_Must resist…Gah, who am I kidding? I can't resist that look! _"I'll think about it," Sasuke finally said.

"Yahoo!" Naruto said, knowing that he'd basically won the Uchiha over. The puppy-dog face worked every time. "Great! This'll be fun, I just know it,"

Sasuke just shook his head and tucked the card away. For Naruto it could be fun. Sasuke, however, wasn't that thrilled to spend the evening with Sakura and Ino fighting over him screaming _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! _But, if Naruto was going too, then there was the possibility that this could actually be okay. Just a slight possibility. And, besides, they were going _together_. If that wasn't enough to make him happy, he wasn't sure what could.

"Naruto, were you invited to this party as well?"

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto said, looking up at the redhead who'd addressed him. "I haven't seen you for awhile, what's up?"

"Not much," Gaara replied. He held up the envelope and repeated, "Were you invited?"

"Yep! You're going right? It's gonna be so much fun, I can't wait," Naruto said, grinning. "Hey, Gaara, want to rehearse together tonight? I've been slacking on the rehearsing for awhile, so…yeah,"

"Sure, that'd be nice," Gaara said with a nod. "What time?"

"Uh, five; I have work today," Naruto replied.

"I shall see you then," Gaara said and returned to his own seat.

"You do remember that _we_ were going to rehearse tonight?" Sasuke asked, turning to stare at Naruto.

The blonde looked at him, surprised. "We were? …Oh, yeah, we were. I'm sorry, Sasuke-bastard, I sort of forgot," Naruto gave a sheepish laugh.

Sasuke glared at him. "Yeah, I noticed. That's why you asked Gaara to rehearse with you instead,"

"Well, why don't we just rehearse another time instead? Is that okay, Sasuke-bastard? I haven't spent time with Gaara for a while, so I really wanna today," Naruto said, giving him the complete puppy dog face.

_God, another puppy dog face? I swear I'm turning soft because of him…_ "Fine, but don't forget this time," Sasuke said.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Naruto saluted and Sasuke just shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Door's open, come on in!"

"You really should learn to lock your door, Naruto," Gaara said as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"Heheh, yeah, but I just forget," Naruto said, emerging from the kitchen. "I was just making some ramen we can eat while we rehearse,"

"Sounds good," Gaara replied, taking a seat in a bean bag by the T.V. "Should we get started then?"

"Yep. Let's rehearse. And sorry if I suck; I've been avoiding rehearsing for awhile," Naruto said as he got his script from out of his backpack.

"Why've you been avoiding it? Something happen?" Gaara asked, staring at the blonde curiously.

"You could say that. I don't wanna talk about it though," Naruto replied, turning to face the redhead with his script. "So, Tybalt's death scene? That is the only scene we have together anyway. Kinda sad, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Gaara agreed. _If we had more scenes together, it'd mean more time to spend with you…_ "All right, I'll start then. We're at Act 3, Scene 1, Line 58...Romeo, the love I bear thee can afford no better term than this: thou art a villain."

Naruto cleared his throat and read, "Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee doth much excuse the appertaining rage to such a greeting. Villain am I none."

"Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries that thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw."

"I do protest I never injured thee, but love thee better than thou canst devise till thou shalt know the reason of my love; and so, good Capulet, which name I tender as dearly as mine own, be satisfied." Naruto then scanned over the next page and said to Gaara, "Uh, let's skip these parts, since it's other characters…"

"Yeah sure," Gaara said. "Start from line 120,"

"He live in triumph, and Mercutio slain? Away to heaven, respective lenity, and fire-eyed fury be my conduct now! Now, Tybalt, take the 'villain' back again that late thou gavest me, for Mercutio's soul is but a little away above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company. Either thou or I, or both, must go with him."

"Thou wretched boy, that didst consort him here, shalt with him hence."

"This shall determine that," Naruto finished then looked up at Gaara, grinning slowly. "Hey, I think I did pretty well, don't you?"

"Yes, you did well, for having not practiced for such a long time," Gaara replied. "But I'd like to see you rehearse without the script,"

"Uh…maybe I really…wasn't that great," Naruto laughed, then exclaimed, "Argh, Gaara! How am I supposed to memorize all my lines? I suck at memorizing things! Why'd I have to be Romeo; I'll never get all of this learned by heart, and I'll bring the entire play down and Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Jiraiya-sensei will all kill me!"

"Uh, Naruto, calm down," Gaara said. "I'm sure if you practice more, you'll be fine. Memorizing lines really isn't that hard. Just keep working at it,"

"But it's hard!" Naruto whined.

Gaara just shook his head. "Quit whining. Let's try this scene again without the scripts, okay?"

Naruto grumbled. "Fine, sure…" he said.

xxxxx

"Break! Please, I need a break!" Naruto exclaimed an hour later as he plopped down on his bed.

Gaara shrugged. "All right, I guess we can,"

"Yes, thank you! Rehearsing the same stupid scene for an hour is hard! Especially since you wouldn't let me look at the script!"

"That's how you have to memorize your lines, Naruto. Practice. So quit complaining like a five year old,"

"I'm not a five year old!" Naruto said indignantly.

Gaara just shook his head. "You sure act like one sometimes,"

"You're so mean, Gaara," Naruto said. "Hey, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, if you want to. What have you got?"

"I forget. Go check. I'll find us something to drink," Naruto said, heading to the kitchen as Gaara took the box of DVDs and started leafing through them.

"Hey Naruto?" Gaara said when he found a certain movie.

"Yeah?"

"Why've you got Mean Girls?"

There was a clang of something being dropped and an audible shout, "What!"

"You have Mean Girls. It's a chick flick. I didn't know you were into girly movies,"

"I-I'm not! I, uh, was borrowing it!"

"So you could watch it, right? Why else would you borrow it?" Gaara asked, now quite amused.

"Uh, I…was…" Naruto stammered, not knowing what to say. "Oh, big deal! I just wanted to watch it, and I asked my neighbor, whatever!"

"It's just funny. I never expected to find Mean Girls with your DVDs, that's all," Gaara said.

"I forgot to return it," Naruto said, still embarrassed.

"Is it good?"

"It's okay. Pretty funny,"

"Then let's watch it,"

"What! You want to watch Mean Girls?"

"Why not? You said so it's not a big deal,"

"Yeah, but…You just don't seem like the kind of person to watch Mean Girls ever, in your entire life…Yet here you are saying you want to watch it," Naruto said, staring at Gaara curiously.

"Just put it in," Gaara said.

"Hey, want to call for pizza? There's nothing to eat here," Naruto said.

"All right," Gaara agreed. "We can split it like we usually do,"

"Great! I'll call, start the movie," Naruto said, and Gaara obliged.

xxxxx

It was getting harder to keep his cool around him, and right now, it was just ridiculous. How could anyone keep their emotions under control in a situation such as this? Gaara shook his head. He definitely had no idea. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he was trying desperately to ignore the voice in his head that was telling him to just take advantage of the situation. But as much as he did want to take advantage of his predicament, he knew that it wouldn't really be fair to Naruto, and if the blonde was to wake and find him, then there would be a lot of problems. Gaara wasn't willing to ruin his friendship with the blonde just to gain something; to him it wasn't worth it. At least, in friendship, he'd still be able to be with Naruto. If he took advantage of the blonde right now, he was certain that things would never be the same, and he didn't want that to happen. Something was definitely better than nothing.

But it was really hard. How was he supposed to ignore his feelings if the object of his affection was sleeping right on his lap?

Gaara sighed. It'd been only an hour and a half through the movie when Naruto had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and with one slight movement, Gaara had sent Naruto falling onto his lap. Of course the redhead didn't quite mind, but it was getting ridiculously tough to reign in his desire to just jump the boy. He'd already had to tell himself to not do anything to him, but that order had flown out the window when he'd gently begun to run his hands through the blonde's soft hair. It got even worse, however, when Naruto thought Gaara was a pillow and had wrapped his arms around his waist.

_This is getting very very difficult…_Gaara thought. _What am I supposed to do? He's definitely not waking up…and I can't move. _ The redhead sighed and decided that it'd just be best to leave and let the blonde sleep. He first unlocked the blonde's arms from around his waist, then carefully, he slipped his hands under Naruto's head and lifted the blonde's head up as he quickly turned and pulled his legs out from under him. He grabbed the pillow and put it where his legs had just been and then gently laid the blonde's head on top of it. Gaara got off the bed and took out the DVD and turned off the T.V. He then turned back to Naruto and a small smile escaped his lips. He pulled the blanket over the sleeping figure and then, not knowing why, sat down on the floor beside him. For awhile he just stared at the blonde's unconscious face, silently wondering how much longer he'd be able to keep his feelings inside. He wanted to tell Naruto how he felt, but as he'd decided before, he didn't want to ruin his friendship, and having a friendship was better than having nothing at all. But still, his desires for wanting the blonde in front of him were getting higher, especially with the Uchiha and Hyuuga around all the time.

Gaara ground his teeth angrily. Those bastards were always in the way, and it was getting difficult to spend more time with Naruto without looking too suspicious or without getting the other two to somehow squash any alone time. Gaara knew his feelings were just growing, and any longer, he was certain he'd just burst. How was he supposed to spend more time with Naruto? He wanted to be with the blonde as much as possible, but he didn't want to seem clingy and annoying. The last thing he wanted was Naruto to get fed up with him. That wouldn't do him any good at all. But he knew he just couldn't give up. He would never let Naruto escape into the hands of the Uchiha and Hyuuga, and he promised himself that no matter what it took, he'd get Naruto to notice him. Somehow, he'd make sure Naruto knew about his feelings.

The redhead sighed again as he gazed over the sleeping blonde. He reached his hand over and stroked his fingers along Naruto's cheek. He paused when his fingers had unconsciously met with the blonde's lips. Gaara stared at the blonde, and kept trying to convince himself not to do anything stupid.

_Don't kiss him! What if he wakes up? _

But Gaara ignored the voice in his head as he slowly lowered his face to the sleeping blondes'. He knew what he was about to do was just what he'd been telling himself not to. He was taking advantage of the fact Naruto was asleep, and even though he knew it was wrong, he just couldn't help himself. He was hungry for the blonde, and he knew there was no way he'd be able to leave without getting _something_. He just hated the fact that Naruto was asleep…But then again, if he was asleep, it'd be better to get what he wanted and leave without getting into any trouble. That is, unless Naruto woke up.

For a second Gaara paused, wondering what would happen if Naruto did wake up because he kissed him. That would definitely not be anything good for him, and he didn't want to see an angry Naruto. But again the redhead ignored all sense of morality and logic as he leaned his face nearer, closing the space between himself and the blonde.

He pulled away quickly as he felt Naruto move beneath him, and held his breath, waiting to see if the blonde was waking. He sighed with relief when Naruto continued to sleep, and then involuntarily touched his lips. He glanced back down at Naruto, eager for more, but willed himself to stand. He'd gotten what he'd wanted, and even though he'd much rather enjoyed it if Naruto had been awake, he couldn't say that he regretted what he did. That kiss had been just what he'd needed to quench his growing longing for the blonde.

Gaara grabbed his script from the floor and made for the door, stopping to put on his shoes. He turned back to look at the sleeping blonde and smiled again, silently whispering, "Good night, Naruto," as he slipped out the door, quietly shutting it behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Naruto, want to get something to eat before you head home?"

Said blonde looked up and grinned. "Yeah, sure! I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry, Naruto,"

"That's not true!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly. "So, where do you want to go? Any place in mind?"

Neji shrugged as he and Naruto left work three days later. "I don't really care," he replied. "What about that new place a few blocks down? Have you been there yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, not yet,"

"Huh, that's a shock. I'd have thought you'd been there the instant it opened," Neji said, giving the blonde a surprised look.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked him.

"Because it's supposedly got the best ramen around," Neji said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Then what are we still doing here? Let's go!" he yelled excitedly as he began to run down the sidewalk.

Neji shook his head and chased after the blonde, glad that he'd gotten the blonde to agree to spending time with him.

xxxx

"This place is nice," Naruto commented when they arrived.

Neji nodded in agreement, looking around the quant restaurant. "Come on, let's order," he said.

"Right! I get my yummy ramen tonight! Yahoo!" Naruto grinned, following the raven-haired boy to the counter.

When the time came to pay and Naruto took out his wallet, Neji stopped him and said, "I've got it this time, all right?"

Naruto blinked and stared at him. Neji was staring straight at him, and his intense gaze made the blonde blush a bit, along with getting a bit angry. It was the same look Neji had had in his eyes when Naruto had gone to talk to him about the kiss, and it was a look that he didn't like to see…at least not in the Hyuuga's eyes. "Neji, I can pay for myself," he said.

"I know you can, but I want to," Neji said. "Just this once, okay?"

Even though Naruto felt like he shouldn't, he nodded as he put his wallet back into his pocket and said, "Fine, this once,"

Neji nodded, and turned to the employee, paying for both their meals. They then seated themselves at a table in the corner of the restaurant, for awhile just sitting and eating their meals.

"This is really good! I'm coming here all the time now!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning excitedly at the ramen before him.

"That good, huh?" Neji said.

"You have no idea," Naruto replied.

"Are you going to Sakura's party on Saturday?" Neji asked suddenly after more silence.

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Of course I'm going! How can it be a party without me?"

_You have no idea how true that statement is…_Neji thought.

"You're going, right?" Naruto said.

"I didn't plan on it," Neji replied.

Naruto stared at him. "What! You have to come! It'll be so much fun!"

"But I have other things to do on Saturday,"

"Aw, come on, Neji! Parties are so much fun, you've gotta be there too! It won't be fun without you," Naruto said.

Now Neji stared at him. _Does he really mean that? He really wants me there?_

"I got Sasuke-bastard to go too, so you've gotta come as well! And Gaara's gonna be there, so it'll be so boring without you, Neji. Please say you'll come!"

Neji inwardly swore. _The Uchiha and Gaara are going to be there as well? Now I'll have to go…I'm not giving them any more chances to be alone with Naruto. _

"So, are you going then, Neji?" Naruto asked, looking at him hopefully. "Come on, it'll be fun,"

Neji looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, fine, I'll go," he said, knowing that there wouldn't have been any way he could refuse the blonde anyhow.

The blonde cheered. "Great! It'll be so much fun!"

"You're easily excited, aren't you?" Neji noted with amusement.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "So what if I am? I'm just a happy person, that's all!"

_I know…that's one of the things that attracts me to you so much, _Neji thought. "It's okay to be happy, Naruto, I didn't mean for it to sound bad," he said, and the blonde stopped pouting to look at him. "Being happy just suits you. It makes you cute,"

Naruto blushed. _ Did he just call me cute? W-Why would he say something like that?_ "Wh-What did you just say?" he asked carefully, not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Neji stared right at him and replied casually, "I said you being happy is what makes you cute," He noticed the surprised and flushed look on the blonde's face and wondered if he should have just kept his mouth shut. But it was hard to not tell Naruto the truth; the blonde was insanely cute when he was so happy. Keeping his emotions locked inside was getting the more harder, and he knew that letting even slip small things, such as this comment he'd just said, made Naruto embarrassed and uncertain. _But he looks so cute when he blushes,_ Neji thought suppressing a smile at the blonde's flustered face. _Maybe I did go too far…He still looks quite unsure…_

"I'm sorry if it embarrasses you," Neji said, "but it's the truth. You should ask anybody, they'll probably agree with me. You're just cute when you're happy,"

Naruto slowly nodded, still trying to process the fact that the mighty Hyuuga had called him cute. It was something he'd never expected to hear from such a person, and it was making him very confused. Why was Neji looking at him that way? Like he was…attracted to him or something? It was an odd look that he'd never noticed in the Hyuuga's pale eyes before, and Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable and even curious. He wanted to know what Neji was feeling behind those eyes…but was afraid of what he'd find there.

He sighed. Why were his friends so hard to read? Sasuke, Neji and Gaara…all three of them stone cold and insanely hard to read. Sometimes he just wished he knew what they were thinking, how they felt, but none of them ever let their guard down. There were a few times, like that very moment with Neji. He still had trouble understanding that Neji had called him cute, it just didn't make much sense to him. And even though the Hyuuga had explained what he meant, Naruto couldn't help but feel as though there was a more deeper part of Neji's sudden reason to proclaim he was cute.

"Naruto?" Neji said, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face.

Naruto blinked and flushed slightly, embarrassed for spacing out in front of a friend. "Heheh, sorry. Just spaced for a moment,"

"I see that," Neji said, sounding amused. "What were you thinking about? You had a very thoughtful expression on your face,"

The blonde just shrugged, knowing full well there wasn't any way he'd tell Neji what he'd been thinking about. "Just random thinking; nothing important," he lied.

Neji gave him a searching look, then said, "Come on, if you're done, we should go,"

"All right," Naruto said, and followed the Hyuuga out of the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day: it was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yond pom'granate tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale,"

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn; no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die," Naruto recited.

"Yond light is not daylight; I know it, I: it is some meteor that the sun exhaled to be to thee this night a torchbearer and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet; thou needst not to be gone," Sasuke quoted.

"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death; I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon gray is not the morning's eye, 'tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow; nor that is not the lark whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above our heads. I have more care to stay than will to go: come death, and welcome: Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? Let's talk: it is not day."

"It is, it is! Hie hence, be gone, away! It is the lark that sings so out of tune, straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps. Some say the lark makes sweet division: this doth not so, for she divideth us. …O now be gone! More light and light it grows,"

"More light and light, more dark and dark our woes,"

"This is the nurse's lines," Sasuke said, having already memorized this scene. "Then my line…Then, window, let day in, and let life out,"

"Farewell, farewell; one kiss and I'll descend," Naruto said, shooting Sasuke a glance, but skipping over the named action without consulting the other disappointed boy.

"Art thou gone so, love, lord, ay husband, friend? I must hear from thee every day in the hour, for in a minute there are many days. O, by this count I shall be much in years ere I again behold my Romeo,"

"Farewell! I will omit no opportunity that may convey my greetings, love, to thee."

"O, think'st thou we shall ever meet again?"

"I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our times to come,"

"O God, I have an ill-divining soul! Methinks I see thee, now thou art so low, as one dead in the bottom of a tomb. Either my eyesight fails or thou look'st pale."

"And trust me, love, in my eye so do you. Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!" Naruto finished then sighed.

"I'm amazed you actually knew most of that scene, Naruto," Sasuke commented.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I've been practicing more these days," the blonde said.

"Well, that's good to know," Sasuke said.

"I can't believe you've actually got half the play memorized! Not only _your_ lines, but _everyone_ else's! That's just crazy, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, staring with awe at his friend. "Impressive, but still crazy,"

_Impressive? My memorizing lines impress him? …Okay, I'll take it. _"It's really not that big of a deal, Naruto. You could memorize the lines too, if you just put the time and effort into it," Sasuke said.

"I think I'll just take my chances with only my lines. I don't want to be up on stage and forget my own lines because I know everyone else's. That'd be pretty bad, don't you think?" Naruto said.

"I guess so," Sasuke said. "But anyway, you are doing better. Much better than when we first started,"

Naruto looked at him in surprise, apparently shocked to be complimented by the Uchiha. "Really? You think I'm doing better?" he asked hopefully.

Sasuke nodded firmly. "Yeah, I do," he said. Then as Naruto grinned happily, he smirked and added, "Of course, it'll take you years to be as good as me,"

Naruto glared at him. "Arrogant as ever, Sasuke-bastard. Maybe I don't want to be as good as you! You're still as good as a girl!"

Sasuke blushed from the 'girl' comment. "Will you drop it with that already? There are a lot of good male actors, why am I as good as a girl and not a guy?"

"I dunno…There's just something about the way you act that makes you seem more…softer, delicate, I guess…Just more like a girl than a guy that's all," Naruto said with a shrug. "And then there's the fact you're playing Juliet, which is still so insanely funny, it still makes me laugh!"

Sasuke's blush deepened, but he bristled at the blonde and said in a dangerously low voice, "Stop laughing, dobe,"

"Hey, you bastard, don't call me dobe!" Naruto said heatedly.

Sasuke just shook his head. "Come on, let's continue with rehearsing," he said. "How about the last scene? It's one of the scenes I haven't memorized yet,"

"The last scene?" Naruto repeated as a certain memory connected with that scene flashed through his mind. "S-Sure, we can do that scene…But, um, I have one request,"

Curious, Sasuke looked up at him and asked, "Request? What is it?"

Naruto looked down at his feet, embarrassed to ask what he was about to ask, but said anyway, "Uh…c-can we skip over the kissing parts? I-I know we'll have to do them at some point…but-but it just reminds me of that night…when…Neji…you know…"

The Uchiha looked the blonde over, disappointment digging into his heart. Since that night when he'd almost kissed Naruto, he'd been aching to find himself in a position when he could, and that rehearsal night had been what he'd had in mind. But now, the blonde wanted out of the kissing because of the damned Hyuuga. Damn.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, sure, we can skip them," he said, knowing that he couldn't refuse Naruto when he looked so uncomfortable.

"Really? Thanks, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto said, grinning at him as Sasuke nodded indifferently. "Uh, I need something to drink, do you want anything?" Naruto asked, heading for the kitchen. Sasuke shook his head and Naruto disappeared into the small kitchen. He sighed instantly when Sasuke could no longer see him and sagged against the counter. What he'd told Sasuke about the not-kissing thing was true. Well, at least half true. He didn't want to do that certain scene because it reminded him of when Neji had violated him by kissing him without permission…but there was a more pressing reason that had made him request such a thing from the young Uchiha.

Naruto couldn't forget what had happened the previous week when he and Sasuke had had their cooking lesson. He couldn't forget that Sasuke had almost kissed him…and that he'd wanted to kiss him back. Ever since that day, Naruto had been trying to sort things out in his head, but hadn't come even close to understanding what he'd been thinking that night. How could he have ever thought about _kissing_ **_Sasuke_**? It was absolutely crazy! He didn't like Sasuke in that way; he liked girls, he was straight, there was no way in hell he was attracted to a guy, Sasuke of all guys! But yet, that night he'd had every desire to just wrap his arms around the Uchiha and press his lips against his and kiss the living daylights out of him…

What was going on with him? How could he even have thoughts about kissing Sasuke? The very thought was so absurd, but at the same time happened to be unusually appealing…and he was starting to restrain himself from just jumping the raven-haired boy when he saw him. But _why _would he want to do that? Why would he want to kiss Sasuke? It didn't make any sense to him at all. He couldn't like Sasuke; that thought was as crazy as it got, but if it wasn't that, then what else could it be?

That night that stirred feelings in him he never knew existed, and not only was he confused, but he was also somewhat nervous. What if he really _did_ like Sasuke? Was that even _possible? _ Sure, Sasuke was way attractive, Naruto could admit to that; you'd have to be blind to not notice the Uchiha's good looks. But, other than that…Sasuke was cold and mean, but really nice when he wanted to be, sometimes actually caring and was pretty fun to be with…

_No. I can't possibly **like**__Sasuke…c-can I? _Naruto shook his head vigorously as he got a glass and poured himself some cold juice. He gulped some down and shook his head again. _ I don't like Sasuke…I'm not into guys like that for crying out loud! _

The blonde sighed. What had happened that night had been on his mind every day afterward, and even now, Naruto was still thinking about it. Not only couldn't he figure out why he'd been thinking indecent things about himself and Sasuke, but he couldn't figure out why his heart had been pounding like drums, or why he had suddenly felt as though everything in the world had gone upside down and the only thing that he was certain about was himself…and Sasuke. The more he thought about it, the more he got confused, and just seeing Sasuke had reminded him again and again about his dilemma. He'd been acting as best as he could without seeming apprehensive around the Uchiha, but Sasuke hadn't been the one bit uneasy after that incident. Naruto had been the only one freaking out, and it was getting him even more nervous.

Now, this very night was making him freak out all over again. Just the thought about kissing Sasuke was sending thoughts and emotions into the blonde's brain, and was making his blood pump rapidly in his chest. If he didn't like Sasuke should he be feeling so nervous? Then did that mean he did like Sasuke? Naruto shook his head again. _There isn't any way I like that cold hearted, mean old bastard. No way in the darkest pits of hell…But if I don't then why do I feel this way? Why is it every time I look at him I'm reminded of when we almost kissed…and wishing that we did? And not just some stupid little kiss like when we rehearse…but a **real**__kiss? How can I even think about kissing Sasuke like that? It's just weird and wrong! Besides, even if I did like him, there's no way he'd like me. …But if he doesn't then why'd he almost kiss me last week? _

That was another question he'd been asking himself. Why would Sasuke try to kiss him like that? It didn't seem like something he'd do, especially after Naruto had told him how angry he'd gotten from an unexpected kiss from Neji. Naruto didn't think Sasuke would take a chance to kiss him so soon after that experience…but that night had proved him wrong. Sasuke had been one second away from kissing him when his confused thoughts had made him move away. Naruto was glad he'd pulled away, but was starting to wonder what would have happened had he let Sasuke kiss him. Would he be more confused, or would all of his questions be answered? Would he just have more of them, or would he understand his feelings and thoughts?

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing in there?" Sasuke called from the other room.

Naruto jumped slightly, forgotten momentarily that Sasuke was still in the apartment. Taking another big sigh, Naruto returned to the other room to meet a disgruntled Sasuke.

"What were you doing in there?" the Uchiha asked.

"Uh, nothing," the blonde lied, averting his eyes from Sasuke's penetrating ebony orbs. "Come on, let-let's just get on with this,"

Sasuke searched his face but then nodded. "You start," he said.

Naruto cleared his throat and read, "…Here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chambermaids. O, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last; arms, take your last embrace; and lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing Death. Come, bitter conduct; com, unsavory guide; thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark. Here's to my love," Naruto pretended to take a drink. "O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die," Naruto flicked his gaze to Sasuke as he said the k-word and was surprised to find the Uchiha was staring directly at him, his dark gaze not once wavering.

It was the same look he'd had that night, only holding a different emotion Naruto couldn't place…something that looked like frustration, but the blonde wasn't quite sure. After a moment of intense locked gazes, Naruto tore his eyes away, feeling flustered, thoughts of kissing the boy before him spinning in his head.

Sasuke blinked, a frown forming on his face. _Something's up with him…He's acting really antsy, even though he's not showing it…_

"Uh, Sas-Sasuke, your lines…" Naruto said quietly.

The Uchiha blinked again, haven forgotten about his lines. He looked down at his script since he didn't have these lines down quite yet and recited, "O comfortable friar, where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be: and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"

"I'll be the Friar for this line," Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded. "Uh…I hear some noise, lady. Come form that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep. A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; and Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay not to question, for the watch is coming. Come, go, good Juliet; I dare no longer stay."

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end, O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips: haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative." Sasuke glanced at Naruto, annoyed that he couldn't kiss the blonde, but continued anyway, "Thy lips are warm! …Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger, this is thy sheath, there rest, and let me die."

Naruto cheered. "Wahoo! We're done!"

Sasuke smiled slightly as he sat down on the bed. "Are you going to Sakura's party tomorrow?" he asked, suddenly remembering.

"Yep," Naruto exclaimed. "You're coming with me, right?"

"I suppose I am," Sasuke said. "You'd probably drag me there anyway,"

Naruto laughed. "Hadn't thought of that, but thanks. Now if you don't show up, I'll have to just go get you,"

Sasuke groaned exaggeratedly. "Oh, joy," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, think you could give me a ride tomorrow? Sakura-chan's house is too far for me to walk too. Can you give me a ride, please, Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto pleaded.

"I don't know…" Sasuke teased. "Maybe you should just walk,"

"Aw, you're such a bastard, Sasuke! It's too far for me to walk! I'd just die, do you want that?"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't bother me much," he continued to josh.

Naruto wailed. "You're so mean!" he said. "F-Fine then, I'll just have to ask Neji instead,"

This instantly got the Uchiha's attention and he faced the blonde sharply. No way was he letting the Hyuuga take Naruto to the party! He'd die before he let that happen. "No, Naruto I'll take you! I was just kidding," Sasuke said quickly.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, it's okay, Sasuke. If you really don't want to take me, it's no problem. I'll just call Neji tomorrow and ask him," he said.

Sasuke stared panicking. "Naruto, I was kidding! Come on, I'll take you, you asked me first after all,"

"But you didn't care if I walked and died," Naruto said. "Neji's nice; he'll take me without a fuss,"

That statement made Sasuke cringe angrily. He hated being put down against the Hyuuga. "Naruto, let me take you, it's not a problem!" he pleaded. Well, almost pleaded; an Uchiha doesn't beg. "I was just kidding, I'll take you, it's a promise,"

Naruto turned to eye him carefully. Sasuke held his breath as the deep azure eyes locked onto his own. "Will you really take me?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I'll come over right on time and pick you up. I swear I'll give you ride,"

Naruto continued to scrutinize him, but then slowly he grinned. "Okay then! You'd better keep your promise or I'll be mad!" he warned.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be here to give you a ride," he said, glad that he'd beaten the blonde down. There was no way he'd let Neji take Naruto to the party. "I'll be here at six-thirty then tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, tha-tha-that's fi-fine--achoo!" Naruto exclaimed. A second later he sneezed again.

Sasuke looked at him. "Are you sick?" he asked.

"Nuh-uh. I don't get sick, remember? Everything's o-o-kay--achoo!" he sneezed again.

"I think you're getting sick," Sasuke said, trying not to sound too concerned.

"I'm fine," Naruto said, trying to suppress his sudden urge to cough.

The Uchiha shook his head. "You should take some medicine at least. Don't want to miss out on tomorrow's party if you're sick, do you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I wanna go," he said.

"Then take some medicine," Sasuke ordered. "And then go to sleep,"

"But I'm fine,"

"No you're not. Come to think of it…you've been sneezing quite a lot at school lately too. You really are getting sick,"

"I said I'm fine, Sasuke-bastard!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're so stubborn. Fine, whatever. Just get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Kay, Sasuke. Don't forget to come get me!" Naruto called after him. "Later!"

"Go to sleep! Don't get sick," Sasuke replied as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sick," Sasuke said.

Naruto sneezed. "I-I'm fine," he said, letting the Uchiha into his apartment.

Sasuke looked the blonde over and said, "No, you're not fine. You're still in your pajamas, you're holding a box of Kleenex, and not to mention you look like a zombie,"

"Gee, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better," Naruto said dully as he sank down onto his bed and stared up at the Uchiha gazing down at him. "I'm sorry I'm not ready yet, but I was taking a nap and didn't hear my alarm…Actually it irritated me so much, I, uh…"

"Threw it into the wall?" Sasuke finished raising an eyebrow as he noticed the small, now broken, alarm clock on the floor by the opposite wall.

Naruto nodded sheepishly, a blush on his cheeks. "Yeah…I just really wanted to sleep and I set the alarm so I'd wake up in time to get ready…but that didn't work very well. Then your annoying knocking on the door got me up," The blonde sighed. "I'll go change then, and we can go,"

"I don't think you should be going anywhere, Naruto. You're sick," Sasuke said.

Naruto waved his statement away with a flick of his hand. "Nah, I'm fine. Some partying will do me good," he said as he stood again and almost lost his balance. Sasuke immediately moved to help him, but the blonde straightened out within a second.

"Naruto, you're staying here," Sasuke said firmly, eyeing the blonde with concern.

"Sasuke, I'm _fine_. Honest," Naruto said. "I'll be just great once we get to the party, you'll see. Now, I'm going to change, just wait here," The blonde disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Sasuke staring after him.

The younger Uchiha sighed as he looked around the apartment. It was much messier than usual, with Kleenexes lying around the floor, a few dishes and glasses by the bed, along with cold medicine, which Sasuke noticed as he picked it up, was almost empty. Had Naruto been sick for awhile now? Worry and concern swept over his body as he wondered if the blonde was much sicker than he was letting on. Sure, anyone could tell he was under the weather, but was the much more _serious_? What if he had some incurable virus or something?

Just then, Sasuke tensed as he heard distinct coughing coming from the bathroom. He quickly strode over and turned the knob, surprised to find the door unlocked. Inside, he found Naruto standing over the sink, supporting himself as he coughed severely.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, rushing to the blonde's side as Naruto looked up at him, eyes glazed over with the impact of so much coughing. Not quite sure what to do, Sasuke glanced over him then said, "I'll get some water," and hurried to the kitchen, grabbing a glass on the counter and filling it with cold water. He hastily returned to the blonde and helped Naruto gulp down the water, praying that the coughing would recede. He stared hopefully at Naruto as the blonde continued to drink the water.

"Tha-Thanks, Sas-Sasuke," Naruto said setting the empty class down by the sink.

"Yeah, no problem," Sasuke replied, not tearing his eyes away from the blonde.

Naruto then turned to him and grinned. "Come on, we'll be late if we don't leave!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're not going anywhere," he said sternly. "Were you awake while you were just hacking your lungs out? You're _sick_, Naruto. You're staying home,"

"Sasuke, I told you I'm fine, I'll just take some medicine and I'll be--H-Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed, his cheeks flushing red from embarrassment as the Uchiha peered into his eyes, placing a hand over his forehead.

"You're scalding, Naruto," he said. "Do you want to risk getting worse? You've got to stay in bed,"

The blonde continued to blush at the warmth from Sasuke's hand, and the intense gaze in his eyes. Feelings and thoughts he'd rather not think about in his rather delirious state came to his mind in a wave. _Why does he look so concerned about me? _Naruto wondered, finally recognizing the emotion behind the Uchiha's powerful ebony eyes. _Why does he seem to care about my being sick? It doesn't really relate to him…_ "Why're you so worried about me?" Naruto voiced aloud without meaning to.

Sasuke blinked and pulled away, his hand dropping to his side. Naruto ignored the voice in his head that begged for the warmth of the Uchiha's hand to return as he awaited his response. Sasuke just shrugged and said, "I just am, that's all,"

For some reason, his reply made the blonde feel even worse than he already was. Well, what had he expected Sasuke to say anyway? That he was worried about him because he…liked him? Is that what Naruto had expected? Is that what Naruto _wanted_? He shook his head slightly. It must be the sickness talking.

"Come on, you're my friend, aren't you? Of course I'd be worried about you," Sasuke added, giving Naruto his intense stare once more.

The blonde tried to pull his eyes away, but was again captured within them. The onyx orbs were full of concern; an emotion the blonde wasn't used to seeing in the Uchiha, but liked nevertheless. Unknown to him why, he liked the feeling of being worried about…especially since Sasuke was the one worrying. Now why would he be thinking like that? Why would he care if Sasuke was concerned about his well being? Why would he be happy that Sasuke was vexed about his sickness? Why would he be happy that he had gotten sick in the first place?

Sasuke watched Naruto as the blonde's expression went suddenly confused, as if he was pondering something. Curious, Sasuke wondered what he was thinking about, but then remembered there were more pressing matters at hand. "Naruto, you're not going to the party, got it?" he said. "So, change back into your pajamas and get into bed,"

The blonde blinked, recalling his current situation and pulled his head from the clouds. He nodded slightly at Sasuke and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right,"

"I _am_ right. You're really sick, and you've got to get better, so change. Now," Sasuke said, and left the bathroom to let the blonde change. Meanwhile, he rummaged through the kitchen, searching for any kinds of food that would be good for helping him out of the sickness. But there was nothing except ramen, and Sasuke was sure that too much ramen would end up just making him worse.

The blonde emerged from the bathroom, back in his pajamas and headed for his bed, leaning against the wall behind him. Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and sat at the chair at the table.

"You've got to get some rest," Sasuke said after a moment's silence.

"I have been resting. That's all I've been doing today,"

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Ramen and some eggs, but that's it,"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to get you some soup. That'll make you feel better," he said getting to his feet.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, not understanding exactly what Sasuke meant by his statement.

"I'm going to the store to get you soup," Sasuke said.

"But you've got to go to the party," Naruto pointed out.

"No, I don't," Sasuke replied walking over to him.

"Yes, you do! Just because I'm sick, it doesn't mean you can't go and have a good time," Naruto said.

"Listen, I didn't want to go to that party in the first place," Sasuke said, locking his ebony eyes with Naruto's cobalt ones. "I was only going because you were. And if you're not there, then there wouldn't be much fun for me,"

A blush crept up Naruto's neck and painted his cheeks a faint red. "O-Oh…" was all he could really say to that and then tried to pry his gaze away from Sasuke's eyes which seemed to be piercing through every fiber of his being…but he couldn't. He couldn't remove his gaze from the Uchiha's and he continued to mutely gaze back, slowly and unconsciously getting lost within the deep dark pools…His blush began to intensify as he realized that not only was he staring at Sasuke, but Sasuke was staring back at him ten times more powerful, his gaze not once removing it's grasp on the blonde's eyes.

Naruto was starting to hate it when Sasuke looked at him that way because he could never tell what the Uchiha was thinking behind his dark orbs, and it made him frustrated. And not only that, but he hated it more that he was starting to feel as though he could just stare into those shadowy black eyes forever and have the feeling that everything would be okay…Why was he so affected by this? He'd never been so…so…enticed by anyone ever before, but at that moment he couldn't shake his gaze away, but only stare the more deeper into Sasuke's eyes and wonder what kind of secrets they seemed to hold…

He also hated it because they were bringing back certain memories again, and he wasn't in the state of mind to handle them. But no matter what he tried, they wouldn't leave him alone…Those damn thoughts about wanting to kiss Sasuke and not knowing why…Those damn thoughts about wanting to wrap his arms around the Uchiha and not knowing why…Those damn thoughts about wondering why he was even thinking such things in the first place….All of those things were overwhelming his mind, taking control of everything else, wanting to be answered, but at the same time afraid about what the answers might be.

Naruto had never felt quite so afraid of an answer before. But now, the ultimate question that kept replaying in his head over and over and wouldn't leave him the hell alone: Did he like Sasuke? As in _really_ like Sasuke? For almost two weeks now, that question had been demanding an answer, and every time Naruto had just shoved it away, ignoring it, because not only did he have no idea what the answer was, he was also afraid to even give it thought because of what he might end up discovering. If he thought about it, what would happen if he realized he _did_ like Sasuke? What then? Nothing obviously; Sasuke wasn't like that, he didn't go for boys…well neither did Naruto exactly, but…whatever, that wasn't the point. If he realized he liked Sasuke, would he tell him? Would things be the same between them? The blonde highly doubted things would be the same, and it scared him to think that their friendship could be ruined if he thought about that certain pressing question.

Sasuke was something all right, and as Naruto continued to stare into his eyes, he realized that there were things about Sasuke that were good, things that were nice about him…Like that very night, when he was worried about him being sick. That was nice. But then Sasuke was also a coldhearted bastard when he could be, and Naruto knew all about that too. The Uchiha's blatant ignoring just a week and half ago had proved that perfectly enough. But, after spending so much time with him, Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't all ice. He'd been trying to defrost the bastard for some time now, and he was starting to see slight progress. He was certain that the 'old' Sasuke wouldn't have cared if he was sick or not, but this defrosted Sasuke was, and Naruto really liked the defrosted Sasuke. …But did that mean he _liked_ Sasuke?

Naruto shook his head and in doing so, broke his locked gaze with Sasuke. The blonde continued shaking his head, denying that he had any feelings for the other boy present in the room. It made no sense. There wasn't _any_ way he was attracted to Sasuke. Naruto glanced back up at the Uchiha and shook his head again. Okay, so that was a lie. He _was_ attracted to Sasuke, but that didn't mean his liked him. Just physical appeal wasn't enough. He actually had to _like_ him to really _like _him…If that made any sense at all.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked suddenly, causing the blonde to jump slightly. He had a frown on his face, disappointed at Naruto pulling away from his gaze. He wished the blonde could have held on longer; he loved just staring into his sparkling cerulean eyes. But, Naruto had pulled away and had that confused look on his face again, only this time accompanied by another emotion that was a surprise to Sasuke: anxiety. _What's he so anxious about?_

"I-I'm f-fine," the blonde replied in a strangled voice.

"Okay then, I'm going to get you soup, since you have nothing else in your kitchen but ramen. Just rest while I'm gone, all right?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto replied as he watched the Uchiha head to the door. Just as he was about to leave, Naruto asked, "Why are you doing this for me, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked a bit surprised, but then a soft smile spread across his lips, surprising the blonde and causing him to blush. Sasuke shrugged lightly and said genuinely, "Because I'm worried about you, dobe,"

Naruto's blush deepened as Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk and he left, shutting the door on the way out.

xxxxxxx

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, really. I feel better than I look," Naruto replied, shutting the door.

"Are you sure? You don't look that great, Naruto,"

"Thanks, Gaara, that just makes me feel all warm inside,"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blonde's sarcasm. "Really, Naruto. You don't look that great," he said.

"Gah, I've heard that way too much already tonight! Please, just drop it," Naruto said, annoyed. Sometimes having concerned friends were good. That is, until they were so concerned it became a pain in the ass. "Sasuke already bitched about it, so I don't need any more from you,"

Upon hearing a certain Uchiha's name, Gaara instantaneously tensed, and his fisted curled into balls. "Uchiha was here?" he gritted out.

"Yeah, he should be back though," Naruto replied simply. "So, what are you doing here anyway?"

The redhead calmed himself and answered, "You never showed up at Sakura's party and I knew you wouldn't just cancel, so I came to see what was wrong. I hadn't known you were sick,"

"Yeah, well, I just caught a cold, it's no big deal," Naruto said. "How's the party going?"

"It seemed okay, except Sakura and Ino were absolutely freaking out because the Uchiha hadn't shown up," Gaara said.

The blonde looked away guiltily. He was glad Sasuke was 'taking care' of him, but he shouldn't be so selfish. …But hadn't Sasuke said that he only wanted to go because Naruto was going to be there, and that without the blonde there'd be no reason to go? Still, he felt a bit bad about making the Uchiha help him out, when he was able to take care of himself. What he realized, however, was that he _wanted_ Sasuke to take care of him. He didn't want to be alone, and he wanted Sasuke to be there with him. Why he felt that way was beyond him, and he kept telling himself it was only because Sasuke was his friend, and he wanted a friend around and that was all. Only, he had this sinking feeling that he wasn't telling himself the truth.

"When did you get sick?" Gaara asked.

The blonde shrugged. "Guess I've been feeling a bit down for awhile, but I got really sick last night,"

"Have you taken any medicine?"

"_Yes_, I have. I know how to take care of myself," Naruto said. _Then why do you want Sasuke to take care of you? _a little voice asked him. Naruto shook his head, ignoring the question since he didn't know the answer.

"What was Uchiha doing here?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"Oh, he came to pick me up for the party," Naruto replied. "But, obviously, I couldn't go. He went to get some soup or something,"

As if on cue, the door opened and Sasuke walked in with a grocery bag.

"Speak of the devil," Naruto said, grinning. Sasuke looked up at him, confused, and then saw Gaara. He froze, and glared at the redhead who only returned it evenly. Naruto glanced between them and rolled his eyes. Why were they _always_ doing that? Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji, all the time he saw them in the same room together, they were always just glaring at the other. Naruto shook his head, wondering what made them hate each other, and then said, "If you guys are going to glare at each other, go outside, because I don't want any negative vibes in here while I'm sick,"

The redhead and the Uchiha both stopped eyeing each other menacingly and turned to Naruto. Sasuke was the first to speak, as he began taking out the foods he'd bought, "Naruto, I got you some soup and stuff. After eating that, you should feel a bit better,"

"Thanks, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto replied. He turned to Gaara who was watching him and Sasuke closely and said, "Gaara, you can go back to the party if you want. I'm sorry I couldn't go…I wish I could have,"

"It's not a big deal, Naruto. The party's not that important. I'll stay here," Gaara said.

Naruto shook his head. "No, you don't have to. Go and have some fun, okay?" he said. "Besides, Sasuke's already taking care of me, so you don't have to worry!"

Except this did make the redhead worried, because if the Uchiha began spending too much time with Naruto…then who knows what he would start to do? Gaara seethed under his breath as he turned to glare at Sasuke, ignoring Naruto's previous warning, and seethed even more when a smug superior look was plastered across the Uchiha's face. Gaara had never felt the desire to pummel Sasuke so badly before than he did at that moment. Gaara turned back to Naruto and he said, surprised at how calm he sounded when he was anything but calm inside, "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yeah, Gaara, it's okay. I'll be fine here. You go back to the party and have fun, for me, please? Since I can't go and all," Naruto said, pleading the redhead with big starry eyes.

The redhead sighed. _Like I can refuse that look. _"Fine," he said. "I'll go, for you. But get well better okay? And call me--" He shot Sasuke a look. "--if anything happens,"

"I promise!" Naruto exclaimed in a salute. "Later Gaara,"

"Bye, Naruto," Gaara said as he walked out the door.

"What was he doing here?" Sasuke immediately questioned when the door shut behind the redhead.

"He didn't see me at the party and came over wondering where I was," Naruto replied simply. Then, changing topic, he asked, "So, what'd you bring, huh?"

"Soup, juice and some other foods. Your fridge is insanely empty, have you noticed that?" Sasuke asked, heading into the kitchen to put the foods away and start making the soup.

"Yeah, I know. I just forget to go and buy stuff sometimes, hehe," Naruto said. "Besides, I've got enough ramen to last me awhile,"

"How can you stand eating so much ramen? It's bound to catch up to you later, that much ramen will make you fat, sick, or die,"

"I'm immune to it by now,"

"I bet you are,"

"Well, ramen's yummy and that's what matters!"

"Even if it's not good for you? Maybe that's why you got sick in the first place. Too much ramen,"

"I don't think so. It's just probably because it's getting much colder," Naruto said. "I hate the winter,"

"Why?"

"Because it's so cold! I hate cold, so I hate winter. Do you like winter?"

"Yes, I do. I just find it relaxing somehow,"

"How is freezing your ass off relaxing?"

Sasuke just shook his head. "Nevermind. What's your favorite season then? If you hate winter?"

"I dunno, I really like autumn I guess. It's just pretty," Naruto replied with a shrug. "Never really thought about it before. Guess I like all of them, except winter, of course,"

"Of course," Sasuke repeated, as he began to heat the stove and prepare the ingredients for the soup. "Do you like chicken noodle soup?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite," Naruto replied.

"Good, that's what I bought," Sasuke said.

"Well, hurry up, I'm starving and I need food!" the blonde complained.

"If you're hungry, then go eat some fruit I got. Fruits are good for you," Sasuke said.

"Can you bring me one?" Naruto asked.

"Come get it yourself,"

"But I'm sooo sick! I'll just fall over if I stand up! Ahhh, it hurts to move!"

"I know you're faking,"

"But it _hurts_! I can't move! I-I think I'm starting to see black! Oh, no, I'm dying!" Naruto continued dramatizing.

Sasuke just ignored him, and kept on cooking.

Naruto pouted and said, his voice getting louder, "Ahh…if I don't eat anything right now, I swear I'll just keel over! I need something to eat! I can't move; it hurts my head. I'm seeing dots! Is that good? Ahh--OUCH!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, clutching his head. He turned to glare at Sasuke who was just glaring at him. "You bastard! What the hell was that for? Throwing an apple at my head?"

"You said you wanted something to eat, so eat!" Sasuke snapped. "Now quit being so annoying! You'll probably giving yourself even more of a fever by acting like a five year old,"

"But you didn't have to chuck it at my _head_! I'm sick, you know!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the apple a few feet away and wiping it on his sleeve.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Now just shut up, or I won't make you your soup," Sasuke said, sauntering back into the kitchen.

"Aww, you're so mean, Sasuke-bastard! Are you going to let me starve? I thought you were taking care of me," Naruto said dejectedly.

Sasuke froze and suddenly felt guilty for acting so rude. He walked back out and looked at Naruto who was staring at his lap, sitting on the bed with the apple in his hand. Sasuke reached him and crouched down in front of him, but Naruto looked away, a bit of a blush on his already flushed cheeks. He sighed and said, "Naruto, I'm sorry,"

The blonde turned slightly to face him and caught his dark eyes within the azure orbs.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm sorry," Sasuke said again, and he nodded.

"Okay," he said quietly.

"And, I _am_ taking care of you, all right? So, don't worry about anything," Sasuke said, staring directly at Naruto, his gaze sharp and penetrating.

Naruto swallowed slightly at the gaze in the other boy's eyes, and he wanted to say something, but felt his mouth go dry. _He's so close…It's like that night…_This only brought a deeper blush to spread across his face and he unconsciously flicked his gaze to Sasuke's lips. He heard a small voice in the back of his head that was telling to him to kiss him…To just grab the other boy and press his lips against his because as he'd been desiring to do so for such a long time… But Naruto shut the voice out of his mind; he wasn't going to listen to it, despite how appealing its orders were sounding. He stared back into Sasuke's eyes and wondered what the Uchiha was thinking, because once again, his thoughts and emotions were blocked by the pools of onyx that Naruto was so curious to explore.

_No…What am I thinking? Damn my stupid thoughts! I-I don't want this…at least not when I'm sick!_ Naruto shut his eyes tight and turned away, breaking the powerful tension in the room. He glanced at Sasuke who was slowly getting to his feet, blinking confusedly. _Goddamn it, I can't believe I was thinking about kissing him again! …It just has to be sickness getting to me…_

"I-I'll go make your soup…" Sasuke said hoarsely, and returned to the kitchen, leaving the perplexed blonde sitting on the bed. Sasuke sighed deeply when he was alone and sagged against the counter. What had just happened? Had he just almost kissed Naruto _again_? _Could I be any more stupid? He's sick for crying out loud and I'm trying to jump him! Damn it…_

But what was bothering him more was not that he'd been about to kiss Naruto…but that Naruto had also been about to kiss _him_. He had definitely seen the blonde's gaze flick to his lips and he had seen the blush on his face, and he knew he did the same things when he was about to kiss Naruto…So did that mean Naruto had been about to kiss him? If it did, then what else did it mean? Did Naruto like him? Was that possible? Sasuke was starting to get even more confounded, and he was certain Naruto didn't like him in that way. And even if the blonde had wanted to kiss him, it didn't mean he liked him. He had turned away, hadn't he? Maybe that just meant his feelings were just very very confused.

_But still, I can't believe I was even thinking about kissing him when he's sick! _Sasuke reprimanded himself.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto called from the other room, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Yeah, what?" he asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the party?"

"I've told you already. Yes, I'm sure I don't want to. It wouldn't be fun without you and besides, I've got to take care of you tonight, haven't I?" Sasuke asked, walking out of the kitchen and fixing Naruto with his stare.

"O-Okay then…just making sure," the blonde said, blushing again.

"Hey, start up a movie, or something, I'll be back when the soup's done," Sasuke said, returning inside.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Naruto asked, making his way to the T.V.

"Doesn't bother me, you chose," he said.

"The Secret Window it is then!" Naruto exclaimed, and Sasuke smiled as he continued cooking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He glared around the room, trying to ignore the constant blast of music that threatened to destroy his hearing, and watched everyone, wishing for the one person who wasn't there to just suddenly pop up. But even after and hour, that hadn't happened, and he was getting worried as well as a bit angry. The Uchiha wasn't there, hadn't come at all, and Gaara had come, but left about twenty minutes later. The party was a fiasco, in his opinion. A certain pink haired girl and her blonde friend were practically in tears that Sasuke hadn't come and were glaring at everyone that crossed them. Some hosts they had turned out to be. The other girls present were chatting away in the corner, while the rest of the boys were outside playing football or something, he wasn't sure; he'd glared at them when they'd tried to get him to play as well.

Neji sighed and stood, deciding that if the reason he'd come to the damn party wasn't even there, then he shouldn't be wasting time acting like he was having fun. He was unnoticed as he left the house and headed for his car, wondering where Naruto was, and if he was with the Uchiha or Gaara. Fuming, he drove instantly to the blonde's house, ready to pummel either bastard if they were with _his_ Naruto. He was angry with himself for not realizing it sooner. He knew that the Uchiha wouldn't be coming if Naruto wasn't coming and that could only mean that he was with the blonde. Gaara must have realized this too, and that was why he'd left, and Neji was reprimanding himself for being so stupid. If Naruto was alone with either, or both, of those bastards, he'd just about lose it.

He wondered, however, why Naruto hadn't come. The blonde had been way excited to go to the party, and just not showing up was something he hadn't expected. Had something happened to him? Worry overwhelmed the Hyuuga as he pressed his foot against the pedal, gaining speed as he drove to his destined apartment. Neji instantly tensed when he saw the Uchiha's car parked in the lot, but wondered where Gaara had left his car. Maybe the redhead wasn't even there. …But that meant Naruto was truly _alone_ with the Uchiha, which was even worse. Neji ran inside and cursed when the elevators were stuck in the highest floor. He turned to take the stairs again, ready to beat the crap out of Sasuke if the bastard had done anything to Naruto.

The Hyuuga was surprised to find that no one answered when he knocked. He knocked again, but still heard no answer. He tried his luck on the knob and shook his head when it opened. Naruto really had to learn to lock his door.

However that thought instantly escaped his mind when he saw the scene before him. He tensed even more, and felt like screaming. What the _hell_ was going on?

The Uchiha was there, as he knew, but he was sleeping on Naruto's bed…with the blonde laying next to him, also asleep. The soft drone of the T.V. was playing in the room, and Neji realized they must have been watching something when they'd fallen asleep. At least that's what he hoped had happened. But what he couldn't stand was that not only were they sleeping _together_ on the bed…but the Uchiha had his arms wrapped over the blonde's motionless figure, as if protecting him from all evil. Neji seethed; he'd never felt so pissed off and jealous before in his life.

The sight sickened him and even though he wanted to rip the Uchiha away from Naruto, and kill him, but he'd seen the peaceful look on Naruto's face, something he hadn't ever seen before and that look was what made him turn away and shut the door behind him.

As he walked towards the elevators, he sighed.

For that night he had lost, and he knew it.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or _Romeo and Juliet._

**Author's Note:** I've come to deliver chapter nineteen! I'm so sorry for the delay, but I had the entire beginning and end worked out, but had no idea what to do in the middle, that's why it's so late! But, I finally got it, so thanks for your patience! I really don't like this chapter except for the beginning and end, but maybe you all will enjoy it anyway.

Thank you guys so much for you reviews! I'm almost to 300! I'm so excited! Thanks so so so much! I love you all so much!

Uh, a few replies to reviews since I don't do that a lot, and there were some this time I thought I'd comment on…

**To TheCagedBird:** Hey! Where have you been? Glad you're back! Thanks for the points again, they always make me laugh. I think this chapter it all goes to Sasuke…but whatever. And thanks for what you said about my story. I'm not so sure this story is _that_ good, and I'm not being modest or anything, it's the truth…But, honestly, there are much better SasuNaru stories out there! Anyway, thanks for your review!

**To Kali-Swifteye:** Your review just made me laugh. Thanks for that. And, thanks for your comment about the last line. Even I'm surprised I wrote it!

**To MissDbzMedabots:** Thanks for your review! You're right, I shouldn't have to apologize, but I do anyway because I feel it's appropriate. And that 'I'm worried about you, dobe' line is my favorite too! Thanks!

**To fb90:** Thanks for your review! Yeah, the Mean Girls thing was a completely random idea. Mainly there for humor, glad you enjoyed it! And, thanks for checking out my deviantart site! That was nice of you!

Well, that's all I have to say right now. I'll shut up and let you guys read! The chapter's 24 pages, my longest ever! Have fun, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sasuke squinted as light shone on his face. He turned his head slightly to block the accursed glow and was met with a fluff of something that made him slowly peek his eyes open. The first thing he saw was yellow; a whole head of blonde hair right beside him. Sasuke blinked a few times, trying to figure out what Naruto was doing sleeping next to him.

Then it all came back; watching over Naruto the night before, starting a movie…_We must have fallen asleep while watching. I can't believe that happened. Not that it's a bad thing or anything…This was pure luck, but good luck. _Sasuke smiled slightly at his fortune as he began to pull himself into a sitting position, but was being tugged back down by the arms around his waist he'd failed to notice. Looking down, Naruto had his arms wrapped around the Uchiha's waist, and was snuggling closer, resting his head on the side of Sasuke's chest. Needless to say, Sasuke was having a mental block. Everything went blank and all he could do was stare and blush.

_Get a hold of yourself Sasuke,_ he told himself. _It's not like he knows what he's doing…He probably just thinks I'm a pillow or something. God, why does he have to be so warm?_

Knowing that there wasn't a way to get out of his current position, Sasuke slid back onto the bed and Naruto instantly clutched onto him, making the Uchiha blush even more. _Guess it'll be okay to stay like this for awhile. I just want it to be like this. There's nothing wrong in that, is there?_ Telling himself firmly that there wasn't anything wrong, he nodded and sighed. Checking his watch for the time, he was surprised to find it almost noon. _We slept for a long time, _Sasuke realized.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. The night before had been nice; just spending it with Naruto was much better than having gone to that party where he knew he wouldn't have had any time with the blonde with Sakura and Ino around. In some weird twisted way, he was glad Naruto had gotten sick because he was glad to have been the one to take care of him. There had been many times that night when all he wanted to do was just kiss the blonde, but he'd refrained himself; something that was getting harder and harder to do with each passing day. Sasuke was really starting to wonder how much longer he could keep this up. Not telling Naruto about his feelings was just painful. He knew he loved the blonde, but what would happen if he told him? Probably nothing good for him. He was certain Naruto didn't feel the same way…but then what had he seen the previous night?

Sasuke was a hundred percent certain that there had been a moment where Naruto had had the desire to kiss him, just as he did. Why would Naruto be thinking about kissing him unless he had some feelings for him? Could Naruto be starting to like him as well? Sasuke felt hope in his heart as he reopened his eyes and stared down at the sleeping blonde, who was still cuddled against his chest, looking way too cute for his own good. Sasuke smiled as he reached a hand over to the blonde's forehead and was relieved to find that his sickness had gone down. He then wrapped an arm around Naruto's body and pulled him closer, mentally laughing at how the last time he'd found himself in a similar position he'd wanted nothing other than to get away…and how now, he wanted nothing other than to just stay this way forever, just him and Naruto.

Sasuke shut his eyes again with a deep breath. It was getting to be a pain; keeping his secret from the blonde, and every time he looked at him, the desire to just spill his guts became much harder to restrain. He wanted Naruto to know about his feelings, but he could never predict what would happen if he took that move. Would Naruto reject him? Would Naruto never talk to him again, and just ignore him forever? Would their friendship be the same? Or, by some miracle, would he reciprocate his feelings? Sasuke could only ever hope for that to happen, but he knew that the chances were very slim. Even though he'd seen for himself those expressions the night before, he still had no idea what the blonde was thinking. He'd seen anxiety, puzzlement, and even desire…Those were feelings he had felt when he'd been realizing his own feelings for Naruto…So, could it mean that there were some emotions, some thoughts in that blonde's thick head about him? Could it be that Naruto was thinking about him as he always thought about the blonde? Was there a chance in that? Because if Naruto was even considering those thoughts, then Sasuke was getting closer to when he could confess to the blonde his feelings. But, again, Sasuke could only hope.

There was another problem, two problems actually, that made his skin crawl. Neji and Gaara, those two bastards who were always in the way. If they got too close to Naruto, then the blonde's feelings would get even more confused, and it'd be even longer until Sasuke'd be able to tell Naruto about his feelings for him. That's why Sasuke had to make sure he spent as much time with Naruto as possible. Just like the night before; it had been _him_, not Neji or Gaara, who had cared for Naruto. It had been _him_, who had bought him soup. It had been _him, _who had watched a movie with him. Gaara had come by, and Sasuke had been glad that Naruto had made him leave. It had surprised him as well; he knew Naruto liked company, and he'd thought that he'd make Gaara stay as well, but when he told him to leave, Sasuke couldn't have been any more luckier. He'd practically been walking on clouds. And, to make things even better, the Hyuuga bastard hadn't shown up at all. Sasuke wished that things would only be that easy.

But, of course, it wasn't, and Sasuke knew that only too well. Gaara already knew about what had happened the previous night, and Neji was bound to find out, which only meant that the two bastards were going to make it so that Sasuke had no chance to be with Naruto for the next few days. It was getting annoying, really, and made Sasuke extremely pissed off to have it after every time something good happened between him and Naruto, that the next day either Neji or Gaara, or both, had somehow weaseled their way into some action. But, he supposed saying that would be hypocritical, seeing as how he did the same thing after either one of them had made a move. But, what had transpired between him and Naruto that weekend, however wonderful and perfect it had been, Sasuke knew that the race was only just getting started, and the other contestants were not giving up until the end.

Sasuke sighed. It was a big mess, all of this, but it was a mess he was going to win. He loved Naruto too much to let him go, and he'd make sure that there wasn't any way for either Neji or Gaara to get too close. Instinctively, Sasuke pulled the blonde closer to him, and Naruto clutched onto him tighter, sending another blush to heat his cheeks. Sasuke wasn't going to let anyone get to Naruto; he'd make sure of that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mmm, warm, so warm…Wait, warm? _Naruto blinked a few times, eyes trying to adjust to the amount of light in the room and then his gaze feel on a certain body lying next to him. The blonde practically fell off the bed in shock, until he realized who the body belonged to. _Sasuke? What's he doing sleeping in my bed? _Naruto looked him over and his eyes bugged out. _…And what the hell am **I **doing with my arms around his waist? W-What's **he**__doing with his arm around me? Gah! How the hell did we get into this position? W-Who started it? W-Was it me? _

A hot blush crept up his neck and highlighted his cheeks as he continued to stare, still lying motionlessly in the Uchiha's arms. As he lay there, the only comprehendible thought to pass through his head was something he'd rather not think about, but wouldn't leave him alone. _He-He feels so warm…It feels so nice like this…Wait. I did not just think that! _ Naruto began to mentally attack himself for thinking such thoughts, but no matter what he told himself, the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone, because even if he denied it, deep inside he knew it was true. It _did_ feel really nice being in Sasuke's arms; like he was comforted and safe, as if nothing could go wrong. It was a feeling he liked, but it frightened him at the same time. Why would being in _Sasuke's_ arms make him feel that way?

Naruto looked Sasuke over and was instantly swarmed with new thoughts. _He's really attractive…I mean, I've always known that, but right now, he looks even more hot--Hold it right there, I order you! I was not about to say that-that Sas-Sas-**Sasuke**__was hot! No way! _Naruto looked him over again and sighed. _Oh, who am I kidding, he **is **hot, but-but that doesn't mean anything! Just because I think he's hot, it doesn't mean a single thing! Physical attraction isn't everything!_ _But he looks so nice when he's asleep…That usual frown isn't on his face…He seems normal, and it's nice…_

Unconsciously Naruto reached a hand over to Sasuke's face, but then pulled it back. His heart began to pound in his chest as a voice in his head told him to reach his hand out again. He obeyed, his fingers just an inch from stroking Sasuke's skin, when the Uchiha's hand grabbed his wrist and held it tightly. Naruto's eyes widened, and he blushed profusely, completely embarrassed. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find Naruto reaching his hand out towards him, blushing beet red. The Uchiha let go of Naruto's hand and sat up. Naruto looked away pointedly, trying to fight the blush from getting any worse.

"Y-You were a-awake?" Naruto stammered, still not looking up. How awkward was it to get caught trying to touch him? The blonde was certain he'd never be able to forget this.

"I was asleep, but it was a light rest. I sensed something above me, so I grabbed it. I'm sorry if I freaked you out by that," Sasuke said, yawning and stretching.

"N-No, not-not a problem…Y-You d-didn't freak me out…" Naruto lied. _Damn it, you almost gave me a freaking heart attack!_

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously. The blonde was a bit too anxious that it made him rather worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke chose to dismiss the blonde's behavior and asked, "Are you feeling better then? Your sickness gone?"

Naruto stopped acting nervous as he remembered that he was sick. "I-I feel fine. Yeah, I think I'm okay,"

"That's good," Sasuke said. "You look better too,"

Naruto nodded, then asked, "Uh, Sasuke…What happened? How come you're still here?"

"We must have feel asleep during the movie," Sasuke explained.

"Oh," was all the blonde could say. "That makes sense. What time is it?"

Sasuke checked his watch and replied, "It's almost one,"

"Whoa! We slept for a long time!" Naruto exclaimed, then he said, turning to Sasuke who was getting to his feet. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry,"

"Then go eat something,"

"Can we go out and eat…together?"

Sasuke turned around quickly, surprise etched on his face. Naruto was looking up at him, embarrassed, but with big hopeful eyes. The Uchiha felt himself blush, and he nodded. "Yeah, sure, we can go. So, hurry up and get dressed. We're going to stop at my house so I can change too," he said.

Naruto let out a cheer. "Yay! I'll be right back," He grabbed some clothes from the closet and dashed into the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've been here before?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Neji and I came here once after work," Naruto replied leading the way into the restaurant.

Sasuke immediately tensed at the Hyuuga's name, and he was having second thoughts of being somewhere Naruto had already come to with that bastard. But the blonde was already in line and his chance to get out of there had passed. Sasuke sighed and followed Naruto to the line. The two ordered and paid and then found a table in the corner to eat. For awhile they just sat in silence, slowly munching on their meal, but once silence became unbearable, Naruto was the first to speak.

Quietly, embarrassedly looking down at his bowl of ramen, the blonde said, "Hey, Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up from his plate at the blonde and raised an eyebrow at his uncomfortable behavior. "Yeah, what?"

"…I-I, uh, just, you know…wanted to th-thank you, a-about last night…You know, tak-taking care of m-me and all…I mean, you-you didn't have to, bu-but you did anyway…" Naruto gave a nervous laugh, and glanced up at Sasuke who was staring at him a bit surprised, but with an extremely soft expression on his face, a look Naruto had never seen before, and that made him lift his head as Sasuke opened his mouth to reply.

"Dobe, I told you yesterday that it's not a big deal. You were sick, so I took care of you. I _wanted_ to, okay? Quit worrying so much about it," Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded. "Okay," he said. "It's just, you know, it's the first time someone's taken care of me in a long time…and it was nice, that's all…So, thanks, Sasuke,"

Sasuke blinked and felt himself blush slightly. He was the first one to take care of him after such a long time. _Him_, not anyone else, and Sasuke felt incredibly glad knowing this fact. And the fact that Naruto had said that it was _nice_ made Sasuke feel even better. "Li-Like I said, I wanted to, all right?" Sasuke said. "I was worried about you, and I wanted to make sure you got better. Besides, we're friends. You'd do the same for me, right?"

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed, looking up.

"Good. Now shut up and eat," Sasuke said.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Naruto replied.

"_Sasuke-kun!_" shrieked a very high-pitched female voice.

The younger Uchiha cringed as he turned around to find a certain pink-haired girl who was staring angrily at him with her finger pointed in his direction. _Oh, damn it, this won't be good…_ "Good afternoon, Sakura,"

"Sasuke-kun, how could you not come to my party? You said you were going to come, but you didn't! Why didn't you come?" Sakura shouted. "The party was so boring without you!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I was, uh, sick…" Sasuke lied, sneaking a glance at Naruto who looked up at him with surprise. "Y-Yeah, I was, uh, sick, so I couldn't go…"

Sakura gasped. "Sick! You were sick! Oh, Sasuke-kun, are you okay? Are you feeling better? Did you have medicine and rest? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Sakura," Sasuke said feeling a headache coming on. _God, why is she always so damn loud? _

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura, I am very sure," Sasuke replied. "Now, if you don't mind…Naruto and I are having lunch,"

It seemed as though that was when Sakura first noticed Naruto's presence. She looked at him and then said, "Hi, Naruto,"

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan! How are you? I'm sorry I couldn't come to your party last night, but I was--"

"What were you doing, Naruto? Don't tell me you were sick too?" Sakura asked.

"I was, uh, I was--" Naruto stammered, not sure what to say because it seemed as though Sakura wasn't going to accept it if he said he had been sick, even if it was the truth.

Sasuke, however, was the one to save him. "He was taking care of me, Sakura," he said quickly.

Sakura and Naruto both whipped around to face him. "_He_ was taking care of you?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah. Uh, we were going to meet up together to go to the party, but when Naruto came to my house, I was, uh, already sick…So, I asked him to stay because I didn't want to be alone…And Naruto took care of me…" Sasuke lied. He tried not to meet Naruto's gaze, but when he did, not able to look away any longer, he saw surprise and confusion in the blonde's azure eyes.

"So-So, _Naruto_ took care of you?" Sakura repeated as if she didn't understand.

"Yes, he did. And, I'm all better now, so he did a great job," Sasuke said.

Sakura searched his face for a moment, as if wondering if what he was saying was true. But she seemed to decide it was because she nodded. Then, she turned to Naruto, and to the blonde's surprise said, "Thank you, Naruto, for taking care of Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto just nodded dumbly.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school! Bye Naruto, bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed before leaving.

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief, glad the pink-haired girl had finally left.

Naruto turned sharply to him and said, "What was that all about? Do you enjoy lying to Sakura-chan? You do it all the time!"

Sasuke stood up and headed for the door; Naruto scrambled after him.

"Don't walk away! Why'd you lie to her again?"

"Because if I had told her the truth; that _you_ were sick and _I _took care of _you_, she'd get angry at you for keeping me there and not letting me go to the party. So, if I say I was sick, and you took care of me, then she'd thank you for making sure I was okay; which is what she did," Sasuke explained. "I hate it when she yells at you, it's rude and uncalled for. So, I lied so that she wouldn't yell off at you,"

Naruto felt himself blush slightly by that statement, surprised that Sasuke even cared about something like that. But what surprised him even more was that he didn't care if Sakura yelled at him anymore. For some reason, he didn't care if she hated him, and that was something he'd never thought possible. "I wouldn't have minded anyway," he told Sasuke. "I don't care if Sakura-chan yells at me anymore,"

Sasuke looked at him with surprise. "Since when? I thought you_ liked _Sakura,"

Naruto shrugged, not knowing himself when the tables had turned. "I really don't any longer…" he replied, looking away. Sasuke continued staring at him with surprise, but Naruto ignored his stares. He instead began thinking about what he'd just confessed to Sasuke and to himself. Before, if Sakura had yelled at him, he'd always feel upset. But now, for some reason, he didn't give damn if she shouted at him. It was like she could yell for hours and it wouldn't affect him in any way. Why was it that he didn't seem to like her in that way any longer? What had changed that about his feelings for her? Could it be because there was someone else he liked now?

Naruto glanced sidelong at Sasuke and then quickly looked away again, blushing. _Damn it. What am I thinking! I **do not**__like Sasuke! I don't, I don't, I don't! I-_ "Umph! Ow! Watch where you're going, you--Oh, Neji!"

Said Hyuuga stepped away and said, "Naruto, are you all right?"

"Huh, oh, I'm fine. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Naruto said.

"It's no problem, Naruto," Neji said. "Anyway, what are you doing out?"

"Sasuke and I came to get some lunch!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

Neji immediately tensed and turned to Sasuke, only then realizing the bastard was there. The image of what he'd seen the night before flashed through his mind, making him just want to grab the Uchiha before him and beat him to the ground.

Sasuke glared right back, annoyed that he and Naruto had already run into one of the bastards, and chances of getting away with just the blonde was now quite slim. _Damn it. Hyuuga had to show up now. Now. When I was hoping for a day with just Naruto. Damn him. _

Neji finally looked away and asked Naruto, "Where were you last night? You never came to the party. It was very boring without you,"

Naruto blushed slightly at that last statement, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Sasuke scowled behind him and Neji gave a slightly smirk. "Oh, well, I was sick all yesterday. That's why I couldn't go, sorry," the blonde replied.

Neji blinked and stared. "You're sick?" he asked.

"Was sick. _Was._ I'm fine now. Really. So, quit it with that concerned face! I'm okay, Neji, seriously. Sasuke-bastard took care of me. He made sure I ate and rested," Naruto said, and grinned.

However, Neji didn't find that as comforting as the blonde did. He seethed under his breath, returning his gaze to the Uchiha who was giving him a smug look. "Uchiha took care of you, did he?" Neji repeated as if hoping he hadn't heard right, but knowing it was the truth.

"Yes, I did, what of it?" Sasuke replied maliciously, before Naruto could open his mouth. Sasuke searched the Hyuuga's face and wondered why he seemed angrier than usual. Sure, he'd taken care of Naruto, but he'd have thought he'd be a bit glad that Naruto wasn't alone sick. But for some reason, Neji seemed too pissed off; almost as if he'd seen something he'd rather forget.

"Nothing," Neji said, giving Sasuke another glare before turning his attention to the blonde. "So, you're better, right?"

"Yeah, I'm great!" Naruto said earnestly.

"Good. Then, do you think you're up for some rehearsing today?" Neji asked.

"Okay! That'd be fun," Naruto replied. "When? It doesn't matter since I've got nothing to do all day,"

"Want to right now?" Neji suggested quickly, not wanting to let the Uchiha get in the way.

"All right. We'll have to stop by my place so I can get my script. But then--" he was cut off as someone practically tackled him from behind exclaiming, "Oi, Naruto! Where the hell were you last night?"

Naruto turned around in his head lock and shoved Kiba off of him. Shikamaru and Choji were standing a few feet away. "Hey, guys!" Naruto said.

"Don't 'hey guys' us, where were you?" Kiba asked again. "You missed out on all the fun!"

"Well, I was sick," Naruto replied.

"Sick?"

Neji and Sasuke just stared at the group for awhile as they continued talking about the night before, feeling rather annoyed at being shoved aside. Sasuke turned to Neji and finally voiced what he'd been suspecting for awhile, "You saw, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked, facing him.

"You know what I'm talking about. You went to Naruto's last night and the door was unlocked since the dobe never locks it, so you looked in, didn't you? Well, too bad for you what you saw wasn't anything good for you,"

Neji snarled. "How did you figure that out?"

"You seemed too angry about me taking care of Naruto. It seemed like something else was on your mind. I took a wild guess, but I was right, wasn't I? You saw us _together_," Sasuke said, emphasizing the last word which only increased the Hyuuga's anger.

"If I find out you did anything, I swear--" Neji seethed.

"I highly doubt you will find out anything. You know Naruto won't go talking about stuff like that, and obviously I'm not going to tell you a thing. So, you'll just have to go on with that lovely image of Naruto and _me_ together, forever. Pleasant, no?" Sasuke said with a superior air to his voice.

The Hyuuga growled under his bed. "You do know this means I'm not letting Naruto out of my sight. I'll make sure that what happened last night never happens again,"

"I just have one question, Hyuuga. If you saw us, why didn't you break it up? Of have you finally admitted defeat?" Sasuke asked, actually curious.

Neji opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it, realizing there wasn't any way he'd tell the Uchiha the truth. How could he anyway? He couldn't exactly tell that bastard the reason he'd left was because he'd seen a look on Naruto's face that he'd never before seen. It was a look of pure serenity and calmness, as if the blonde had been happy where he was. Sure, that should have been a very good reason to _break_ it up, but because he'd never seen that look before, he'd hesitated to split them up. He had liked seeing that look on Naruto, and even if he hadn't been the one to create it, he still didn't want to take it away. And because of that, he'd left Naruto there with the Uchiha without splitting them up.

"Hm, no answer, huh? Maybe you really have admitted defeat," Sasuke said.

Neji bristled. "I'll only admit defeat when Naruto outright rejects me. And just so you understand, Uchiha, I'll never let that happen. Ever,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Neji, who only glared back.

"Eh, Naruto, maybe you want to stop those two before they kill each other," Shikamaru said, nodding at Sasuke and Neji.

Naruto turned quickly and rolled his eyes at his two dark haired friends. _All the time! Even out in the street they glare at each other! What's their deal?_ "You guys, chill out!" Naruto said, stepping in between. "What's up?"

"We should go, Naruto," Neji said immediately, ignoring the blonde's question.

"Yep," Naruto said, then turned to Sasuke and before the Uchiha could expect it, or the Hyuuga could stop it, Naruto had given him a big hug. He pulled away a second later, a bit embarrassed. Sasuke was staring at him with surprise and a blush on his cheeks, while Neji wanted to kill something, preferably the Uchiha.

"W-What was that for?" Sasuke asked, staring directly at Naruto, his blush deepening.

Naruto shrugged, his cheeks a soft pink. "Uh, just to thank you again for taking care of me last night. You didn't have to, but you did. I'll have to repay you somehow,"

Sasuke shook his head. "You don't have to,"

"But I want to!" Naruto persisted.

The younger Uchiha looked surprised, but searched Naruto's face and then said, "Well, I don't know, you come up with something,"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and then exclaimed, "Okay! If you ever get sick, it'll be my responsibility to make sure you get better! I'll take care of you if you get sick. Is that okay?"

Sasuke, still surprised, nodded slowly and gave Naruto a true smile. "Sure, that's fine,"

Naruto grinned. "All right! It's a promise! Thanks again, Sasuke-bastard,"

"No problem, dobe," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Don't call me dobe!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly, though there was a smile on his lips as well.

Neji, having taken enough of this sickening exchange, said to Naruto, "Let's go, Naruto,"

"Right. Later Sasuke. See ya at school!" Naruto said, then walked off.

Neji glared at Sasuke once more, who was sporting a smug superior look, before walking off with Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Before we start, I vote we don't do the last scene," Naruto said. "Don't want a repeat of what happened last time, do we?"

Neji looked up at him quickly and felt guilt overwhelm him. "Naruto, you do know I'm sorry about that--"

"I know, I know," the blonde said, waving a hand in dismissal. "I'm just saying, that's all. Anyway, let's just stick to Paris and Romeo's fight scene. I actually think I've got that part somewhat memorized,"

"Let's try not to over-exaggerate the fighting parts, okay? We kind of get out of hand when we do that, don't we?"

"Heheh, but it's fun!" Naruto exclaimed grinning. "You're right though, we do get out of control,"

"All right then, let's start. Act five, Scene 1, Line 49, Paris starts," Neji set his script down, having already memorized his lines for this scene and cleared his throat. Then, he began to recite his part, "This is that banished haughty Montague that murdered my love's cousin--with which grief it is supposed the fair creature died--And here is come to do some villainous shame to the dead bodies: I will apprehend him--"

Neji looked around his room and picked up a ruler off his desk. Then he stepped closer to Naruto, and continued, "Stop thy unhallowed toil, vile Montague! Can vengeance be pursued further than death? Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee. Obey ,and go with me, for thou must die,"

Naruto glanced over his script once more before putting it down. Clearly, he quoted, "I must indeed, and therefore cam I hither. Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man. Fly hence and leave me. Think upon these gone; let them affright thee. I be-be-ah, crap, hold on-" Naruto picked up his script again and read his lines again. "Sorry, Neji, I thought I had it,"

The Hyuuga waved a hand at him. "Not a problem. Take as long as you need. I'll help you out,"

"Thanks," Naruto replied. He scanned the script and then continued, "I beseech thee, youth, put not another sin upon my head by urging me to fury…Stay not, be gone, live, and hereafter say a madman's mercy bid thee run away,"

"I do defy thy conjuration, and apprehend thee for a felon here,"

"Wilt thou provoke me?" Naruto exclaimed, putting anger in his voice. "Then have at thee boy! …Wait I don't have a weapon! No fair!"

"Actually, seeing as how when we perform the play, the fight's only going to be about a minute long, there isn't a reason to practice it. Why don't we just continue after you've stabbed me?" Neji said.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms childishly over his chest. "You're no fun, Neji," he said.

_Don't look at me like that! There isn't a soul who can resist it when you look **that** cute! _"…Fine," Neji relented. "But I don't have another ruler. You've got to find something else," Neji looked down at his watch and smirked, "And I'm only giving you ten seconds, starting…now,"

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed and whirled around, searching for something, anything, in the room he could use as a weapon.

"Two seconds," Neji stated, glancing up at the frantic blonde in amusement.

"Uh, um, come on!" Naruto gasped as his eyes fell on his script. He shrugged and picked it up, and began to roll it around tightly.

"Times up, too bad," Neji said, a smirk on his face.

Naruto ignored him as he finished rolling his script as tight as it could go, before looking up and grinning at the Hyuuga triumphantly. "I found something! I'll just use my script. It's perfect," Naruto said.

"Are you _that_ intent on fighting? Like I said, when we perform it will only be about a minute, if not thirty seconds," Neji said.

"I know, but that's _then_. This is _now_. And, quite frankly, right now, I wanna fight! So, just yapping and get your sword, sir Paris," Naruto exclaimed, grinning, raising his rolled up script in his right hand.

Neji smirked again, and raised the ruler in his own hand, staring at Naruto directly. "Well? Are you just going to stand there? Come at thee, dear Romeo!"

Naruto nodded and obliged, "Only if you insist,"

"I insist. I truly insist," Neji replied, his smirk widening.

"Then take that!" Naruto shouted and hit his makeshift sword against Neji's ruler, only to have, despite his attempts at making the script secure, the booklet fall limply out of his hand and onto the floor.

Both boys paused, looked briefly at each other before dropping their gazes to the script on the floor which was curled at opposite ends.

Neji was first to recover, giving a small chuckle, which in turn made Naruto glance up at him with surprise.

"Did you just _laugh_?" Naruto said, amazed at how the usually reserved Hyuuga had let an actual chuckle escape his façade.

"Yes, I did, because, honestly, Naruto, that was quite pathetic," Neji said, a smile at his lips, while he shook his head. He glanced at Naruto, who was still staring at him with awe, and then said, "What? It's like you've never seen me laugh before,"

"Because I haven't! At least not that I remember. I mean, I've seen you smile and stuff, but laughing is different," Naruto said. Naruto was, by now, used to having friends like Sasuke, Neji and Gaara, who were all just as cold as ice, and stiff as stone. But whenever they pulled something like a laugh in front of him, it was always a sight to behold. He was, however, accustomed to Sasuke laughing, because even though he'd known the Uchiha for the least amount of time out of the three, Sasuke had been the one to open up the most. _Guess my defrostation methods are actually working on him. And why not? I am the best at defrosting people!_

Naruto shook his head, clearing his thoughts and returning to present time. He picked up his script and sat down on the bed. "But you're right, Neji, that really was very sad,"

"Yes, it was," Neji agreed.

"But I had it wrapped so tightly! Stupid script," Naruto said, glaring at the packet of papers in his hand. "Well, let's just continue then, we still have a few lines left, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. It's my line," Neji said. He set the ruler onto his desk and then started reciting, "O, I am slain! If thou be merciful, open the tomb, lay me with Juliet."

"In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face. Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris! What said my man when my betossed soul did not attend him as we rode? I think he told me Paris should have married Juliet said he not so? Or did I dream it so? Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet, to think it was so? O, give me thy hand, one writ with me in sour misfortune's book. I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave. A grave? O no!--a lanthorn, slaughtered youth: for here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light."

Naruto looked up and said, "Do you want to do the lines again? I could use some more practice, anyway,"

Neji nodded, and gave the smallest of smiles. "If you want," he said. _I'd help you for as long as it takes. _

xxxxxxxx

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm famished," Naruto exclaimed, throwing his script onto the bed about a half hour later. "We've rehearsed that scene about a hundred times!"

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I'll find something for us to eat," Neji said, leading the way to the kitchen. "I'm not sure if we have anything that you would want to eat, however,"

"Are you kidding? It's me, remember? I eat practically everything," Naruto said, grinning.

Neji shook his head. "That's right. Momentarily, I forgot. Well, since that's the case, we won't have any problems, will we?"

"Hey, you know what's funny?" Naruto said suddenly as he took a seat on a stool at the counter.

"What?" Neji asked as he rifled through cabinets and shelves.

"Well, while we were rehearsing, I realized that it's really funny that you're supposed to be in love with Sasuke, when in reality, the two of you hate each other," Naruto said with a laugh. "Don't you think so?"

Neji nodded, having forgotten what he was agreeing to after hearing the Uchiha's name. Just hearing that bastard's name was causing unwanted thoughts and images to flash through his mind, and he felt like throwing something at the wall. "That is rather funny," Neji agreed, setting a plate on the counter. "It would make more sense if you and Uchiha switched parts. I think it would make much more sense if you were Juliet. Not just for me, but for the Uchiha, too. If you were Juliet, it'd make much more sense," he said unconsciously.

Naruto blinked. "Uh…why would that be better?" he asked, confused.

It was only then Neji realized what he'd just said and he swore under his head. _Damn it, why'd I say that aloud? And to Naruto! …I mean, it would make more sense if he was Juliet…but, I didn't have to say it. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ "J-Just forget it, okay? Nevermind,"

"O-Okay…" Naruto said. _What did he mean by that though? _Naruto stared down at the counter and furrowed his brow, thinking. _I said it's funny if Sasuke is Juliet because Paris, aka Neji, is supposed to love him. If I'm Juliet…Paris, aka Neji, would love me…Why would that be better though? He said it'd make more sense for Sasuke too. Romeo and Paris both like Juliet in the story…If Sasuke was Romeo…then he and Neji would like me…_ Naruto felt a blush on his cheeks, and shook his head vigorously. What was he thinking? Sasuke and Neji like him? Neji couldn't have meant that. He must have meant that since he and Neji were friends, it would be more sensible to have Naruto play Juliet instead of Sasuke, because Sasuke and Neji hated each other.

Naruto nodded. _Yes. That must be what he meant. Ha. Where in the deepest pits of hell did I come up with Neji and Sasuke **liking**__me? That must be the most stupidest thing I've ever thought in my life! And, that's saying a lot!_

"Naruto?" Neji said, snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's face, hoping to get his attention. "Naruto!"

The blonde blinked and looked up. "Oh, sorry, spaced out,"

"I see that," Neji replied with amusement. "Well, I realized that there really isn't anything to eat here. Nothing good, anyway. Would you care to order a pizza instead?" Neji fixed the blonde with his gaze, praying silently he'd say yes. After letting Naruto spend the entire evening with the Uchiha the night before, Neji was not going to let him get away that easily.

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, all previous thoughts now shoved into the back of his mind. "Pizza, pizza, pizza!"

"I get it, Naruto, calm down," Neji said, giving a sigh of relief. "I'll go call,"

"And I'll start of movie! You've got to watch a movie when you eat pizza, it's like a rule!" Naruto said, and headed out the door to the living room.

Neji stared after his retreating back and smile conquered his lips. He may have lost the night before, but it was a new day, and just as watching a movie while eating pizza was a rule (in Naruto's mind, at least), it was a rule in this Hyuuga's mind to not let go of what he wanted. The Uchiha may have scored thousands of points in the blonde's eyes because of what he'd done the night before, but Neji wasn't going to let that get to him. Neji was going to make sure Naruto noticed him. He wasn't going to let Naruto fall into the hands of either Sasuke or Gaara. He was going to make sure that in the long run, he would come out on top; that he would be the winner.

_Watch out Naruto. I'm still in the running, and I'm coming after you…No matter what. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sneezed and shook his head. "Gah, I hate winter," he said.

"You're not getting sick again, are you?" Gaara asked, giving Naruto a concerned look.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it just means someone's talking about me," he replied and flashed a smile.

Gaara just shook his head and the two continued walking down the street. It was now two weeks after Naruto had gotten sick, and on Friday at school, Gaara had taken the initiative to ask if he wanted to do something together that weekend. Since it was the third day of their two weeks off for Christmas/ New Years, and since there wasn't much to do by himself, Naruto had agreed wholeheartedly. He hadn't spent much time with his old best friend in quite awhile and was glad to spend time with the redhead. At that moment, they were looking for a place to dine for lunch before going to the theatre to catch a showing of Wedding Crashers.

"Let's just go in here. I'm cold and I don't wanna walk anymore," Naruto complained and pushed open the door to the restaurant where he usually worked.

"Isn't this where you work?" Gaara asked, taking in the restaurant.

"Yup! Neji and I work here together," Naruto replied cheerfully.

"You…and Hyuuga?" Gaara repeated, having gone tense at the name of one rival.

"Yup!" Naruto said, clearly missing his friend's sudden stiffness. "He might be working today, too. Come on, let's go order,"

Gaara dutifully followed a cheerful blonde to the counter at the front of the restaurant. They waited in line for a few minutes and then were greeted, to Naruto's happiness, and Gaara's annoyance, none other than Hyuuga Neji. Said boy looked surprised, and angry, to find Naruto with Gaara, and green eyes flashed dangerously against white.

"Hey, Neji! Stuck doing work again today?" Naruto said, breaking the tension between the other two boys.

Neji turned to look at the blonde and replied, "At least I do work. You only work weekdays, and even then you're not _really_ working. More like breaking everything you touch,"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Hyuuga, who smiled slightly at the blonde's incredibly childish gesture. "I _do_ work, Neji! And, I don't break everything I touch! I've improved a lot since I first started working here," Naruto said indignantly. "And, besides, I can't work weekends. Against my Three R's,"

"So, what are you doing out?" Neji asked, and his gaze flicked over to Gaara, anger sweeping through him. How come _he_ was stuck taking orders of people he couldn't care less about, while _Gaara_ got to spend the day with the one person he _did_ care a lot about? Life simply wasn't fair.

"Gaara and I are just getting something to eat before we go see a movie," Naruto answered, smiling.

"You're going to see a movie?" Neji said. Yes, Life _really_ wasn't fair. But, Neji wasn't about to let Life get the better of him. He was going to make Life learn that when it came to certain things, say Naruto, for example, Hyuuga's never played fair. Neji was going to take Life into his own hands. "What are you going to see?"

"Wedding Crashers!" Naruto replied excitedly. "It seems really funny!"

Neji tried not to show his disgust. _Of all movies…why that one? _ "I see…Well, I wanted to go see that too," he lied. "Mind, if I come along?"

Gaara immediately sent Neji a cold glare, which clearly said, 'Shut up you bastard, before I make you. You are not coming with us."

Neji just returned the glare evenly from the corners of his eyes and then fixed Naruto with his intense gaze.

The blonde tilted his head and stared at him for a moment, looking curious. "You don't strike me as the type of guy to want to watch Wedding Crashers," he said.

Neji never let the truth slip into his voice as he replied with another lie, "But I am. It just seems…interesting. A good laugh, and I'm in the mood for a good laugh. So…can I come? I'm only working half day today, and I'm off in a half hour. When does the movie start?"

"Uh, at one-fifteen," Naruto said.

"Then that's perfect, right?" Neji said.

"Sure! If you want to come, I don't mind!" Naruto said, grinning. He turned to Gaara and said, "Is it okay with you?"

Gaara opened his mouth and began, "Actually, Naruto--"

Neji, however, cut him off sharply and said, "Then it's settled. Thanks for letting me join you, Naruto,"

The blonde smiled at Neji and said, "Not a problem!"

Gaara scowled beside him and Neji gave the redhead a triumphant smirk. "Bastard," Gaara muttered under his breath, which only increased Neji's smug expression as he began to take their orders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and pressed his face against his pillow, trying to will himself to sleep despite the rapping on this door that had woken him up. The knocking continued for another moment before it stopped and the blonde heard a pair of feet shuffle away. But even once Naruto knew that the knocking had gone, and he had absolute silence to go back to sleep, he was now fully awake, curious about who had been at the door in the first place. It was then he realized that it was Christmas, and this made him sit up quickly.

Glancing at his alarm clock, (which he had gotten fixed after throwing it at the wall), he realized it was almost eleven in the morning. Annoyed that he'd been awoken so early, Naruto grumpily walked to the door and subsequent to opening it, he stared at the floor, his mouth slightly open. Three large boxes, all covered neatly in holiday wrapper and big bows were sitting on the floor behind the door. For another moment, Naruto continued to gape before he realized he should probably take his unexpected presents inside. He set the gifts on the floor in front of his bed and sat down on his bed, continuing to stare at the presents.

Scratching the back of his head, he mused aloud, "Who could have--? This hasn't happened before," Naruto never had had quite enough money to get presents for his friends, and therefore between himself, Kiba, Shikamaru, and other friends, they had agreed on a no-present rule for the past number of years. Naruto knew that even if they were going to give him presents, which they sometimes did, despite the rule, that they would at Kiba's Christmas party that night, and not resort to having it brought to his door so early in the morning. "But, if it wasn't one of them…who could have sent these?" Naruto wondered. Then with a sigh, he pulled the first box, wrapped in red and green stripes and a bright gold bow, to his lap and said, "No point staring at them! Might as well see what I got!"

He eagerly tore off the paper and a card fell to the floor. He opened the envelope and pulled out the card, turned the page and read, a smile slowly forming at his lips.

_Merry Christmas, Dobe. _

_Yes, I've heard about your 'no-present' rule, but I don't care. I just felt like giving you something, so deal with it. Your gift is obviously something you like, so you can't not be happy about it. It was hard trying to find something to get you; you're a hard person to shop for, if you can believe it. But, then I realized the perfect thing and basically slapped myself for being so stupid. It was so obvious. _

_And, for the record, this gift doesn't take away my annoyance at you for not coming to save me from Itachi's Christmas party. I'm still annoyed at you. I hate those business parties and I wanted you to come and keep me sane. If I take a blowtorch to the place, it's on your head, dobe! _

_I was wondering, however, if you're not doing anything that night, if you'd come and save me from Itachi's New Year's party next Friday. Besides, you have to accept. I just spent money on **that**__stuff for your sake, so coming shall be your repayment. I expect to see you there, Naruto! _

_And…I want you to come too, it won't be fun without you. I…really want you to come, so say yes, got it?_

_Don't finish your gift all in one day! Remember, it'll get to you in the end. _

_Sasuke _

Naruto shook his head with a bright grin on his face. _Sasuke…_he thought with a lightness in his heart that he couldn't explain. He then curiously opened the box that was Sasuke's gift and stared inside. His grin widened, if it were possible, as he gazed with happiness at the packages of ramen inside. "Ah! Sasuke, I love you!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, as he hugged the box to his chest protectively. Then, contentedly, he placed the Uchiha's card and gift off to a side and focused on the next present.

This gift, wrapped in paper of red and green Christmas trees, was from Neji. Naruto opened the Hyuuga's card and read:

_Naruto--_

_Merry Christmas! I was disappointed that you could not join me at my Christmas party, and so I thought to send you a present as to brighten your holiday. I am also sending this to ask you if you'd like to come to a New Year's party at my house on the thirty-first. I would be really glad to have you there, Naruto. _

_Please think about that. I hope you like your gift. Have a good Christmas, Naruto. _

_Neji_

Naruto stared at the paper for a moment, taking the time to realize that he'd been asked to _two_ New Year's parties in less than ten minutes. Shaking his head again, he opened Neji's present…only to find another box of ramen. "Yes! More ramen! Happy, happy, happy!" Naruto said, grinning. "This is awesome!"

Putting that gift away, Naruto turned to his last present, and read the card.

_Naruto,_

_Merry Christmas, Naruto. I hope you have gotten this gift on time, and hopefully you'll enjoy it. As your old best friend, I'm quite sure I know that you will. It is your favorite, after all. _

_Anyway, it was unfortunate we could not spend today together, but I was thinking that instead we can share New Year's with each other. I would enjoy it greatly if you say yes. _

_I'll let you decide, please tell me soon. Have a good day, Naruto. See you soon. _

_Gaara_

"God. The three most unlikeliest people to have gotten me gifts, all got me gifts," Naruto said, opening Gaara's present, which he found as no surprise. "And, on top of that, they all got me ramen, which I'm not complaining about! I love it, since I have run out…and this will probably last me another month. But, not only _that_, all three of them invited me to New Year's. I don't have anything planned for that night, so I can go with one of them…But which one?"

Naruto pushed the boxes onto the floor and flopped onto his back against his bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling tired. Sasuke, Neji and Gaara, all three of them had gotten him ramen and had invited him to spend New Years together. What was he supposed to do? Sing 'eeny-meany-miny-moe' and chose one? No, that wasn't right. He should be fair.

_Who do you **want** to spend time with?_ a voice in his head questioned, making Naruto sigh, shut his eyes and think about the answer. His obvious response was 'all of them,' but he knew that wasn't an option. So, if he couldn't spend time with all three of them…who was first runner up?

Naruto opened his eyes quickly and his gaze instantly fell open a red and green wrapped package…a package with a big gold bow…

A smile touched his lips as he picked up the said gift's respective card and reread the last few lines, which increased his smile to a grin. _And…I want you to come too, it won't be fun without you. I…really want you to come, so say yes, got it?_

Naruto fell back against his bed once more, pressing the card to his chest as he shut his eyes, feeling unusually excited for the next weekend. He couldn't wait for New Years to come; he suddenly wished it was the next day. He wasn't quite sure _why_ he felt that way; why he unexpectedly wanted to see _him_, to talk to _him_, to have fun with _him_…He couldn't understand why rereading _his _card was making him grin like an idiot, or why staring at his signature was making indecent thoughts roam vaguely through his mind, causing a blush to paint his cheeks, though he didn't will those thoughts away…The big thing, however, was why Naruto had chosen _him_. He could have as easily picked the other two, but for some reason, his eyes had fallen directly to _his_ package, as if deep down he had known all along that it was with _him_ he wanted to spend his time with.

Naruto eyed the care again, smiling at the one line that made all the difference: _I…really want you to come, so say yes, got it?_

Naruto grinned as he shut his eyes and turned onto his side.

Then, to no one in particular, he said, "Don't worry, Sasuke. I got it,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you invited Naruto, did you?"

"How did you find that out? I never told you," Sasuke said, annoyed.

"I guessed,"

"Lucky guess,"

"It was, wasn't it?" Itachi replied with a smirk. "But, it was somewhat easy to tell. You're preparing your own room, which you never do, and you've been looking happy, which you never are. So, putting two and two together, I figured it out,"

"Don't you have to get ready? Go away, Brother," Sasuke said, not in any mood to put up with the older, not quite sane, Uchiha.

"Well, I just have one last thing to say," Itachi said.

"Make it fast. Naruto's coming soon,"

"Does Naru-chan know?"

"Don't call him Naru-chan!" Sasuke snapped angrily. "And what are you talking about? Know what?"

Itachi fixed Sasuke with a stare. "I mean, have you told him yet?" he asked.

Sasuke stared right back at his brother, wondering how in the hells Itachi had found out. Was he _that_ obvious? Surely not, because Naruto would have figured it out by then, right? …Maybe not, that blonde was as oblivious as it gets. But damn, how did Itachi find out? "Told him what?" Sasuke said, playing dumb. He wasn't about to make it seem as though Itachi had won.

"You know what I'm talking about, little brother, so don't pretend you don't know," Itachi said. "I know all about your love for cute little Naru-chan!"

"I said, don't call him Naru-chan!" Sasuke exclaimed, a blush rising on his cheeks. _Damn him, damn him to the pits of hell. He's never going to let me live this down. Never. At least not until I tell Naruto…Damn him. _

"Well, you still haven't answered my question, little brother. Does he know?"

Sasuke glared at him and walked out the door, shoving his brother against the wall. "It's none of your business, Brother. Just leave me alone. And, if you ever tell Naruto, I swear, I'll kill you," And with that, Sasuke proceeded down the stairs to the front lobby to wait for the blonde.

Itachi just shook his head with a smile. "Guess that means you haven't," he said. "Oh, well. I suppose I'll just have to bug him to make sure he gets to it soon,"

xxxxxxxxx

"You're on time. That's a first," Sasuke said, staring with slight surprise at the grinning blonde before him

"It's New Year's, Sasuke! Of course I'd be on time!" Naruto exclaimed with happiness. "So, has the party started yet?"

"There's only a few people here at the moment. Come on, let's go join them," Sasuke said leading the way to the large dinning hall.

"Whoa! It looks great!" Naruto said, staring around the room. The big table in the center of the room was replaced with about twenty small round tables all over the room. Each table had about six chairs. Along the opposite wall was a long table where the foods were going to be presented. The room was decorated with New Year's banners and balloons and streamers.

Sasuke smiled, pleased by Naruto's reaction and dragged the blonde to a table in the corner. "Yeah, it might look great, but it took about three hours to get it this way," Sasuke said, his smile gone, replaced by bitterness. "Itachi had me put everything up. I was doing this all day long, so being in here makes me annoyed,"

Naruto laughed and said, "You should have asked me to come earlier and I could have helped you! I had nothing to do the entire afternoon. It could have been fun,"

Surprised at the blonde's offer to have helped him, Sasuke blushed slightly. "It really isn't that fun, believe me," he said.

"That's because you were all by yourself," Naruto said. Then, staring directly at him, he repeated, "You should have asked me, I would have helped,"

"W-Well, I'll remember that for next time, all right?" Sasuke replied, his blush deepening at Naruto's intense gaze.

"Naruto! You're here," Itachi said, walking over to their table.

"Hey!" Naruto replied. "It looks great in here,"

"Thank you!" Itachi said with a grin.

"Brother, what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"What? Can't I say hi to Naruto?"

"No,"

"Well, that's very rude," Itachi said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Brother, say what you came to say and leave," Sasuke said, glaring with anger and annoyance at the older Uchiha.

"Fine, fine, fine," Itachi said, then whispered to Naruto, "I'm surprised how you put up with him. Is he always that mean to you?"

Naruto gave a small laugh and Sasuke glared at him as well. "Sometimes," Naruto replied, "but not always,"

"So, it's only me he hates," Itachi said with an exaggerated sigh. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away, ignoring his brother. "Well, little brother, I just came to say that the attacks should be starting soon. Most of them have just arrived,"

At this, Sasuke immediately tensed and turned to face his brother. "Already?" he said.

"Yep! I suppose you can have Naruto help you with escaping," Itachi said, nodding to the blonde who was utterly and entirely confused as he switched gazes from younger to older Uchiha.

"What are you guys talking about? What attacks?" Naruto said.

Itachi winked and said, "You'll see soon enough. Actually, it might be quite fun for you, seeing as how you haven't experienced it before. But, then maybe you have, at school…Well, in any event, it's a bit different on holidays. He's only got so many places to run and they've memorized the house by now,"

"They? Who are you talking about?" Naruto exclaimed, getting annoyed. _What's going on?_

"Well, I'll be off. Don't want to be in this general area right now. Sasuke, I'd say about another minute before they get here," Itachi said and then strolled off to talk with his other guests.

Naruto immediately turned to Sasuke and demanded, "What the hell was he talking about? What attacks? Who are _they_? What's going on?"

Sasuke only shook his head, feeling a pounding headache coming on. "You'll see soon enough," he said, quoting his brother.

"See _what_?" Naruto exclaimed with annoyance and a bit of excitement. "Is this good or bad?"

"Bad! Very, very bad," Sasuke replied instantly.

"W-What?" Naruto said, not a bit frightened.

"Three, two, one," Sasuke said dully staring at his watch.

And just at that moment the doors opened and around ten to twenty girls barged through into the room. They looked around for a moment before their gazes fell on Sasuke in the corner, who looked as though he wanted nothing better than to just die, and squealed with delight.

_"SASUKE-KUN!"_

"Oh, dear god," Sasuke mumbled just as the girls dashed over and swarmed the corner table like bees.

Between all the squealing and shrieking, Naruto managed to ask, "Sasuke, does this happen _every_ year?"

The younger Uchiha nodded. "Yeah. And at every single business party that Itachi holds. All the damn time, and they never take a hint," Sasuke replied. "Understand now why I hate these parties?"

"Oh yes, I get it now," Naruto replied, looking mortified.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you ignoring us?" one girl exclaimed. "Talk with me!"

"No, with me! Don't talk to _her_, Sasuke-kun!" another said. "I'm so much better!" And to prove it, she won over the chair next to him and scooted it as close as possible to Sasuke's side. Leaning close she said, "Please, Sasuke-kun, get rid of the others, and we can be alone!"

Sasuke responded by pushing the girl away and promptly ignoring her. But out of the rest, this one seemed the most determined and didn't let Sasuke's cold behavior get to her. She pushed her chair closer again and grabbed his arm, and began whispering into his ear, making Sasuke visibly cringe and shove her away again. The girl fumed for a moment before exclaiming, "Sasuke-kun, quit pushing me away, I love you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and replied, "Get lost,"

"But I truly love you!" she said and then she leaned closer still, placing a hand on his chest. Whispering, she said, "And, I know you can come to love me too…"

Beside Sasuke, trying not to get ambushed by the mass of female around him, Naruto was watching this scene with growing anger burning within him. He'd never felt so angry than he did at that moment, watching that girl hang all over Sasuke as if she owned him. _Who does she think she is? Hugging him like that!_ _He doesn't like you, so get off of him! _he thought with anger, but just as the thought clicked into his brain, Naruto froze, almost falling over. _W-Wha-What am I **thinking**? W-Why am I so angry? It shouldn't matter to me if she's hugging him. I-I-I can't believe I'm thinking this! What the hell's wrong with me?_

But no matter what he told himself, Naruto could not shake the appending anger that was flaming throughout his veins. It was almost as if he was--_No, no, no. I am** not** jealous! I have no reason to be jealous! I-I don't like Sasuke, so why would I be jealous if he's getting smothered by stupid fan girls? …Damn it, get off of him!_

Naruto shook his head vigorously. He couldn't be jealous. It made no sense. To be jealous would mean he'd have to _like_ Sasuke as more than a friend. But-But he didn't…right? Of course! Sasuke was just his friend, he didn't like him in that way. Besides, he-he liked girls…right? He didn't go for boys…right? Of course he didn't! …But then, why was he acting so jealous? Why did he want to just shove all those girls away and warn them to never come near his Sasuke again.

_W-Wait. Did I just say **my**__Sasuke? GAH! What the hell's going on with me? I did not just say **my** Sasuke! He's not **mine**! Have I lost my mind? I-I don't like Sasuke!_

"No, no, no, no," Naruto began muttering under his breath. "I don't, I don't, I don't,"

Just then, an arm slung over his shoulders, pulling Naruto out of his insane thoughts and returning him to reality. Thinking it was some fan girl, accidentally mistaking him for Sasuke in the big group of fan girls, he was surprised to realize that the arm over his shoulders belonged to Sasuke, and that the younger Uchiha was slowly leaning close to his side. Naruto felt a blush rise through his cheeks as he stared, saucer eyed, at Sasuke who was gazing intently at him for a moment, before turning his attention to the girls. His next words not only caused the girls to gasp, but also made Naruto almost fall out of his chair.

"I'm sorry, girls, you all seem very nice…But, I'm already in love, you see," Sasuke said. "And, Naruto, here, is my one and only lover,"

The heap of girls all gasped in anger and shock. A few fainted in surprise, while another couple immediately ran away, crying. The rest just stared, but the first to recover was that forward girl from before, the one Naruto really wanted to hurt, though he tried to shove that thought away, and focus on Sasuke, who didn't seem at all embarrassed by what he'd just said.

"Sasuke-kun, is-is this true? H-How can you love a guy?" the girl exclaimed, looking about ready to burst into tears.

"How can I not?" Sasuke said, leaning close to Naruto and resting his chin on the blonde's left shoulder. "I mean, look at him! I just love him, so much,"

Again the girls gasped. "It can't be true, Sasuke-kun!" they shrieked. "We love you more than he ever could!"

"But, I don't care. I love Naruto, and that's that," Sasuke said. Then, giving the girls a mischievous look, he said, "Besides, we're already _together…_"

The girls paled. "Y-Y-You me-mean…Yo-You've…"

"Yup," Sasuke said pleasantly. He turned to Naruto and caught his shocked and embarrassed sapphire eyes with his own steely ebony gaze and locked it. Naruto stared right back at him, seeming lost within the intensity of his stare, half of him wanting to pull away, while the other, more stronger, half wanted to gaze into his eyes forever.

"And, it was such a wonderful night, wasn't it…Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked the blonde, while the girls gasped again, and another girl fainted. Sasuke then went in for the kill, and to the girls and Naruto's immense surprise, he turned the blonde's face and promptly kissed him on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment, but he didn't pull away. He continued to gaze steadily into Sasuke's onyx gaze and for some reason unknown to him, he _liked_ it. Kissing Sasuke…felt _right_…It was as if this had been meant to happen. Naruto couldn't understand why he felt as though every weight had been lifted from inside of him by such a simple kiss, and a kiss from Sasuke at that matter, but he felt so lighthearted, it was as if he were flying. The desire of wanting to kiss Sasuke from the night many weeks ago came rushing back to him with full force and he unconsciously pressed his mouth closer to Sasuke's in an involuntary attempt to absorb the younger Uchiha into him. Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke had kissed him like he had, so suddenly and without warning, and why Sasuke seemed so calm about it while right now his own heart was beating a thousand beats per second. Kissing Sasuke felt absolutely perfect, and even though that thought was frightening him inside, he also felt like he couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment.

Sasuke felt the exact same way. It had been far too long since he'd been able to kiss Naruto, since they'd been skipping over all the kissing scenes in the play after the Hyuuga had kissed him, and Sasuke was feeling elated. Mainly because he was able to kiss Naruto, but as an added bonus, he got to wipe out the fan girls as well. Sasuke gazed into Naruto's eyes, which still held much shock…but also a tiny bit of joy, and this make him a bit confused. Naruto…was happy about this kiss? That was a good thing. But, why was he happy? …Was he starting to like him back? Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat at that thought as he pressed his mouth against Naruto's just a bit, hoping beyond hope that that was a possibility.

What broke them apart was not their own will, but the shriek of the forgotten fan girls as they all began to sob and run away. Both reluctantly pulled away from their kiss and for a moment stared at each other; Naruto looking embarrassed and confused, but at the same time happy about what had just transpired; and Sasuke just very happy about what he'd done, glad to have finally gotten a kiss in…even if it may not have been wanted from the other party.

"Uh, Sa-Sasuke…what was that all about?" Naruto asked carefully. He was looking away from Sasuke, not able to meet the other boy's gaze at the moment, his cheeks painted a bright red.

The Uchiha turned to look at him and replied simply, "It was just a way to get those girls to leave,"

Naruto felt disappointment sweep through him. _That was all it was? …Nothing else?_ "Oh, I-I see. Glad it worked then," he said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, looking at the blonde curiously, having heard the clear disappointment in his voice. _He's upset. Why? Was it because of the kiss…Or because I said it was only to get rid of those girls? Is that why he's disappointed?_ "I'm sorry I used you to get rid of them. Are you mad?"

Naruto shook his head instantly. "No, I'm not mad. If it were me, I'd probably do the same thing," he replied. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Sasuke encouraged. _Just say what you want to! I never know what you're thinking unless you say it aloud!_

"…It's just that…getting rid of the girls…was that the only reason…?" Naruto mumbled, looking even more embarrassed and he shifted in his seat, staring at the opposite wall.

Sasuke felt a lightness overwhelm him. _He's upset because of what I said! Meaning…he wanted that kiss to mean more…maybe? _ Sasuke turned Naruto to face him and whispered quietly, "Well, there may have been another reason,"

The blonde shivered slightly, and caught his gaze. "There is?" he asked softly.

"Yes, there is," Sasuke replied, leaning closer. "Want to know what it is?"

Naruto felt his heart practically stop beating as he stared deeply into Sasuke's eyes and the Uchiha stared right back, making all of his thoughts return to the kiss they'd just shared…and how, despite his confused feelings and denial, he ached for more. But, he couldn't take this, it was too much for him right now and he pushed away from Sasuke and shook his head.

The Uchiha looked surprised at being shoved away, and concluded that whatever Naruto was feeling, it was a ton of confusion. Feeling a bit disappointed, he moved away.

Until it was finally time to eat, the two just sat there, staring off in opposite directions, completely silent, quietly musing over their thoughts.

xxxxxxxxx

"Saaasukeee," Naruto whined.

"What?" the Uchiha snapped.

"I don't like this fancy food,"

"What are you going on about? You've always liked these foods,"

"Yeeaah, but when _you_ make it," Naruto said.

Sasuke blushed, but said nothing.

"Saaasukeee, I want ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We don't have any ramen. Just deal with the food we have right here. Quit complaining, it's annoying," Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke! I really don't want this stuff," Naruto said.

"I just said that we don't have ramen. We don't eat that vile stuff in this house," Sasuke replied. "What would you eat?"

"I don't care. Anything that you make is fine with me!" Naruto said grinning.

Sasuke receding blush returned with full force. "Whatever I make?" he said.

"Yeah, I love your cooking, it's better than whoever made this stuff. Please, Sasuke, please, make me something yummy!" Naruto exclaimed, pleading with puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke looked around the room for a moment, and realized that this would be a perfect way to get out of the hall, and to spend time with just Naruto. And, there was no way he'd pass up spending time with Naruto. "Okay, let's go. But don't say a word about my cooking while we pass the fan girls table. They'll freak out if they know I cook,"

Naruto made a gesture at zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and led the way to the kitchen through the swinging door. The blonde whistled as he took in the kitchen, having never been in it before. "It's huge! This entire kitchen is the size of my apartment," Naruto exclaimed, and Sasuke smirked.

"It's probably a bit bigger than your apartment," he said.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and took a seat in a fancy stool at the center counter. "Why're there stools in here? Don't you guys usually eat out in the dinning room?"

"Only for dinner. Itachi's up earlier than I am on weekdays so we eat separately and in the kitchen. On weekends, we sometimes eat lunch in the dinning room, but other times in here. Usually, when we're just alone we eat in the kitchen," Sasuke exclaimed. "It's stupid to get the entire table set for just one person,"

"Makes sense," Naruto said with a nod. "I like it in here better than out there. It's so giant in the hall, I feel so tiny. This is more comfy,"

"Yes. I prefer to eat in here too, but for dinner, Brother insists we eat together," Sasuke said and rolled his eyes again. "He's like that. But, I suppose it's a tradition. When our parents are here we always eat together in the hall. So, I suppose Itachi just tries to keep the 'family' atmosphere around when the parents are away,"

"My parents, we used to do that too, but once my parents died, well…you know," Naruto said, and looked away.

Sasuke felt bad for bringing up the family stuff and bit his tongue, hard. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ he told himself. Quickly changing the subject, he asked, "So, what do you want to eat?"

Naruto looked up and grinned. "Umm, spaghetti! With meatballs!" he exclaimed.

"Spaghetti and meatballs coming right up," Sasuke said. "Watch, and I'll teach you how to make it as well,"

"All right!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke smiled back at him before they started to make their dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mmm! This is good!" Naruto said, grinning an hour later. He and Sasuke were sitting at the counter with their plates full of freshly made spaghetti and meatballs. "Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said to the younger Uchiha, staring directly at him with joy and gratitude.

Sasuke blushed and looked away. "No problem, dobe," he replied.

"Don't call me dobe!" Naruto said indignantly.

Sasuke smirked at him which made Naruto stick his tongue out in retaliation.

"Oh, yeah, I kept forgetting to thank you for the Christmas present you gave me, Sasuke," Naruto said. "You know you didn't have to,"

"Yes, I know, but I just felt like it," Sasuke replied.

"Well, thanks. It made me happy!"

"Glad to hear it,"

"Yeah, and Neji and Gaara both sent me gifts too, and they got me ramen as well, so now I have a whole ton of it at home!" Naruto exclaimed, not realizing how angry his statement had just made his companion.

"Hyuuga and Gaara…got you presents too?" Sasuke said, the jealousy and anger boiling within him. _Damn it! I was hoping to have been the **only** one! Those bastards thought of it too! Damn them!_

"Uh-huh!" Naruto replied. "They got me ramen, too. And, it was kinda funny, they asked me to New Year's as well. All three of you did,"

"They asked you too?" Sasuke repeated. _I'm going to kill them. _

"Yep!"

"…And, you chose to come here…" Sasuke stated, his anger fading slightly at what this possibly meant.

Naruto turned to him and said, staring softly at him, "Yeah, I did,"

"Why here? Why didn't you chose one of them?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not really sure," he said. "I-I just wanted to…come here, I guess. More than Neji and Gaara, I wanted to spend time with you," he said as a blush claimed his cheeks.

Sasuke felt the heat in his cheeks at Naruto's confession, and his inner self was now jumping up and down in victory. Turning to Naruto, he said, a small smile on his lips, "I'm glad you came here tonight,"

Naruto returned his smile with a bright grin and replied, "I'm glad too!"

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Sasuke, isn't there some kind of saying that at midnight you're supposed to kiss the person you love?" Naruto mused aloud a few hours later. It was now about ten minutes to twelve and the new year and the two had been hiding out in the kitchen ever since dinner.

Sasuke spluttered as he drank some juice. He turned to Naruto with surprise and said, "Really? Is that true?"

"I dunno. It might be some American culture, but I heard about it somewhere. Once it strikes midnight, you're supposed to kiss the person you love," Naruto said. "I wonder if it's true,"

Sasuke just nodded, not quite remembering what he was agreeing to because his mind was now digesting two things: 1. if that was true, then was he supposed to kiss Naruto when it turned midnight? …Not a bad idea actually, but it'd give away his feelings if he did that, which he didn't want. And, 2. so, that had been the reason why all the fan girls go psycho when it's about to hit twelve. For all those years, Sasuke had never realized that that was the reason he'd been mobbed at midnight on New Year's by the girls. …And, come to think of it, he probably should get a head start on escaping as it was almost twelve.

The Uchiha turned to Naruto and grabbed the blonde's wrist. Naruto looked up at him with surprise, a light blush on his face. "You're good at running, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, dragging him towards the door that led to the hallway and not the dinning room.

"Yeah, I guess I am, why?" Naruto asked, utterly mystified.

"Because you're going to get your exercise right about…now," Sasuke glanced at his watch and in the next second the dinning room doors burst open and the fan girls filed out into the hall. "Come on!" he exclaimed to Naruto, pulling him in the opposite direction, down the hall as the girls all shrieked, "SASUKE-KUN! Come back!" and started chasing after them.

"What's going on? I-I thought you'd gotten rid of them after what you said earlier!" Naruto shouted as he followed Sasuke.

The Uchiha laughed. "They don't give up that easily. Even if I lie and say I'm married, they'd still come after me. It's damn annoying,"

"God, I feel so sorry for you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

"Where are we going?"

"The roof,"

"The--_what_?"

"The roof, dobe, the roof!" Sasuke repeated. "It's the one place they don't know how to get to. So, come on, we're turning left, right now,"

Sasuke opened a door with his free hand, his other hand still holding onto Naruto's wrist, and the two quickly rushed inside. They locked the door and leaned against it. The girls arrived a moment later, pounding and yelling on the other side. "Come on, this will keep them for a while. Some of those girls know how to pick locks, so we've got to hurry," Sasuke then led Naruto out the door at the opposite wall of the room and down the hall on the right.

After a few minutes they heard the shouts of the girls, meaning that they had gotten through the door and were on their trail.

"How much longer?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just a bit more," Sasuke replied. "I don't want them to figure out this path, so we need to move quickly. If they find the roof, then it'll be over for me," The two continued running for about another minute until they reached a small room at the end of the hall. "In here," Sasuke said, and shoved Naruto inside. He followed and shut the door.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing in a closet?"

"This is how we get to the roof. I'm the only one who knows how, because I found it once when I was running from the psycho girls. Follow me, we're going up," Sasuke pushed away old coats and things and jumped to hit the ceiling. Naruto watched in amazement and after a few jumps and hits, a square piece of the ceiling fell open, along with a long length of rope.

"Awesome! It's like a secret passageway!" Naruto exclaimed, looking ecstatic.

Sasuke just smirked and then froze. "Quick, I can hear them," he said. "Grab the rope and climb up,"

"You first," Naruto said.

"You go!"

"Why? You're the one that really needs to get away. If they find me it's not a big deal," Naruto said. "Go!" he encouraged.

Sasuke just shook his head, fighting the blush that wanted to appear on his cheeks. "Fine," he mumbled and took the rope, carefully climbing up. Once up on the landing, he dropped the rope again and Naruto climbed up. When both were sitting beside the opening, Sasuke pulled the ceiling back up and into place.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"It's the attic, dobe," Sasuke replied. "I rigged this place to make sure the rope always falls down when I open the door. It took awhile, but it's worth it,"

"Why don't you just hid out here? Instead of going on the roof?"

"Because it's too small in here," he said. "Now, come on. We're already there, just out this window,"

Sasuke moved over to a small window, that could only fit one person through it, off to the side. He unlatched the lock and pushed it open. "We've got to go out the window and climb up onto the roof,"

"Are you nuts?" Naruto exclaimed.

"What? I've done it before. I had to do this Christmas night just last week. It's easy, really. There's some holdings for your hands that I put up. You go first," Sasuke said.

The blonde sighed. "We've gone over that. _You_ go first,"

"Fine," Sasuke said, deciding now wasn't the time to argue. He crawled out the window and grabbed onto the holds on the left side, and slowly made his way up. Naruto followed after a minute later.

"Man! It's so cool up here!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting on the roof and looking around at the awesome view. "Even if it was to escape your fan girls, I'm glad you brought me up here. It's awesome!"

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Glad you're enjoying yourself,"

"Yeah, I'm having a blast! This is the best New Year's I've ever had," Naruto said, giving Sasuke a bright grin.

Sasuke's smile grew. "That's nice to know," he said.

"Thanks for inviting me, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto said.

"Not a problem, Naruto. I told you, I wanted you here. It wouldn't have been any fun without you," Sasuke said, gazing intensely at Naruto. The blonde stared right back, watching Sasuke with an equal amount of intensity which surprised the Uchiha immensely. _I really want to kiss him right now…but if I do, that would just blow everything. He'd figure out that it was for the midnight thing, and I don't want him to know how I feel…At least not until I know how he does…But, I really want to kiss him again…Damn it!_

_What am I thinking? I can't believe I'm having those stupid thoughts again! No kissing Sasuke, no kissing Sasuke! I do not like Sasuke, I do not like Sasuke! _ Naruto wanted to tear his gaze away from the Uchiha's onyx gaze, but he held it, not quite sure why, but feeling as though everything was perfect just as long as he continued to gaze into those ebony pools that he'd grown so fond of. _…Wait, did I just say that I_** _like_**_ Sasuke's eyes? What am I thinking? …But he does have nice eyes…They're so black and cool…No, no, no! I'm not thinking about Sasuke's eyes! _

_I think I'm going to. I-I just can't hold it in any longer…I'm just going to kiss him…But how should I do it? Think, damn it, it's probably a minute until twelve!_ "Oi, Naruto…" Sasuke began, sounding a bit apprehensive.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Remember what you said…about kissing the one you love at twelve?" Sasuke said as he slowly leaned closer to the blonde on his left.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto replied, wondering what was going on, but at the same time not quite caring because his desire to kiss Sasuke was coming back with bursting power.

Sasuke leaned closer and was surprised to find that Naruto had leaned in his direction as well. Did that mean he was thinking the same thing? Did Naruto want to kiss him as well? He flicked his gaze to the blonde's lips and again was surprised to see Naruto do the same to him. Naruto inclined forward, and Sasuke moved a bit as well, until the two of them were only a few inches away from each other's face. Sasuke stared into Naruto's azure eyes and saw the confusion in his gaze, but it was mingled with a drop of desire that made his heart skip a beat in hope. Maybe Naruto really did want to kiss him. Should he take the chance, then?

With a careful flick down at his watch, he saw that it would be twelve within five seconds. _Either now, or never, Uchiha_, he told himself. _Which will you chose?_

Sasuke leaned forward just an inch, and Naruto did the same, both of them entranced in each other's unwavering gaze, and did not hear the movement from below. But just as they were a mere inch away…

_"SAAASUKEEEEEEE-KUUUN!"_

Naruto blinked, and in doing so broke contact with Sasuke's gaze and the Uchiha had never in his life hated someone so much as he did those accursed fan girls. Where the hell were they? Looking down, he found a few of them sticking their heads out from the window he and Naruto had climbed through. Damn. They had found his hideaway.

Sasuke ignored them for a moment, turning to Naruto and he saw that the blonde was looking incredibly embarrassed, and utterly confused. He sat there with a hand over his mouth, looking off into space, obviously in deep thought. He reached a hand over and shook the blonde's shoulder and said, "Naruto, Naruto!"

Said boy blinked and looked up at him. "O-Oh, S-Sa-Sasuke," he stammered.

"We've been caught," Sasuke said.

Naruto then noticed the mass of girls trying to get out of the window, but were too frightened to climb up the roof. "Argh! How did they find us?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Sasuke replied. "Oh, shit, one of them got out,"

"Saaasukeee-kuun! How can you be so mean! We were looking everywhere for you!" the girl exclaimed, looking upset and angry. "You're up here with _him_!"

Taking up the act again, Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and said, "Well of course I am. He is my lover,"

Naruto blushed to his roots and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"We were trying to have some peace and quiet," Sasuke continued.

"Sasuke-kun! You're just lying, you can't love a guy! So-So, come on and give me my New Year's kiss!" the girl said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can only kiss the person I love," And to prove it, he quickly turned to Naruto, who was staring at him with immense shock, and kissed him once again on the lips.

The girl gasped. Naruto looked shocked. Sasuke was greatly satisfied.

They pulled away a moment later and Sasuke turned to the girl and said, "See? My New Year's kiss is all gone, sorry,"

The girl began to cry but he ignored her and turned to Naruto. "Come on, there's a ladder on the other side we can use to climb down. There's no getting down from that side,"

"All right," Naruto said, rapidly regaining his composure. He couldn't however fight down the blush on his cheeks. Sasuke had kissed him _twice_ in the same night, and he felt as though everything in his life had been fulfilled. For some reason, he was glad that Sasuke had just kissed him…and

"Quickly, th-that girl looks pissed off now," Sasuke said, and he swiftly turned around and carefully walked over to the other side of the roof. Suddenly, Naruto laughed and Sasuke looked up at him curiously. "What's so funny?"

"This entire night!" Naruto exclaimed. "I absolutely love this night! Running from crazed fan girls, skipping the actual dinner to eat in the kitchen, going through 'secret passages' and sitting on the roof. And, I even got a New Year's kiss, even if it wasn't a real one! I'm coming to your house for New Year's every year! Thanks, Sasuke-bastard!"

Sasuke grinned as the blonde began descend the later. "It was my pleasure, Naruto. Believe me, it was my pleasure," he said.

**A/N:** Yes, a stupid ending, I know. I feel bad about it. All in all a crappy chapter, I think. The best was all the sasunaru stuff (obviously). The rest was just filler. And, yes, I know my timeline's really messed up. I mean, it should really be like March or something by now, but I've wanted to do a New Year's/Christmas thing, so I just had to put that in here. Technically, for it to only be January, it means that it took Sasuke only like two months to realize he was in love with Naruto, which is kinda short, but then I suppose people could fall in love in that short about of them. I wouldn't really know seeing as how I've never been in love. : P

I'm also sorry for skipping around so much, the chapter didn't quite flow very well, but I hope you got the idea anyway.

And, despite Neji and Gaara's reaction to the movie, Wedding Crashers really is very good! Go on Naruto's take, it was a hilarious movie! If you haven't seen it, go watch it. There were some, um, scenes that I could have lived without, but otherwise the movie was good.

Yeah, um, that's all I really have to say! Thanks again for your reviews! You guys mean so much to me! Love ya tons, SilverRose88.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_ or _Romeo and Juliet._

**Author's Note:** I am sorry this chapter took time to get done! I've been really busy these past two weeks. I've been writing in my other fanfics while trying to restart one of my own original story. Plus, I just began learning the guitar and I've been practicing a lot. And then…I sort of lost all ideas I had for this story! All of them! I have the entire ending of The New Guy planned out, but I have no idea whatsoever what I'm going to do in the middle! That's why I spent like 90 of my time staring at the computer screen willing myself to come up with something! You'll find out that my ideas were absolute crap! I swear! Honest to god! I hate this chapter. It's probably one of my worst. But, I'll let you guys decide that at the end.

Anyway, I've got some reviews I want to reply to, so I'll do that first.

**To Poeticus Daffodilia: **Wow! You actually read my story _that_ many times? …Is it actually that good to reread? Whoa. Well, thank you so much for that! It really makes me feel good! And, the reason I don't make up chapter titles is because I can't think of one that fits everything in the chapter. And because I'm lazy and I forget. Hehe. Anyway, thank you so much for your review!

**To Hiei-Is-Mine:** You're going to _worship_ my story? Wow! That's one of the greatest compliments ever! Thanks so much for your review!  
**To MissDbzMedabots:** I'm glad my story cheered you up during a bad day. That is what I'm here for ya know! Thank you for your review!  
**To TheCagedBird:** I absolutely love the points! Thanks so much for them. I'm always looking forward to reading your review. And, yeah, the line "The Uchiha may have scored thousands of points in the blonde's eyes…" that did hint to the point scores! Great job catching it! Hehe, I completely forgot I even wrote that line.

Well that's all for now! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! It was all of the reviews I got for the last chapter that made me force myself to write, even if the chapter turned out like crap. Thanks for all of your support! I love ya guys! Yours, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Twenty**

He was annoyed. He was really annoyed. He didn't remember a time when he was more annoyed in his life. He was also ready to kill. Anything. Anyone. Whatever or whoever that came in arm's length he was ready to strangle it until it passed away. Of course, that wouldn't be such a good idea, but in his current situation, he didn't quite care. All he wanted was to get as far away from this place as humanly possible, and if he had to resort to killing, then he would. He hoped it wouldn't have to come to that, but he was in a bind. There weren't many ways out of this place. One option was to stay in there the rest of the day, or to use the only door. But, the former was much more appealing, seeing as how on the other side of that door was--

"Sasuke-kun!"

--his doom.

"Sasuke-kun! I know you're in there! You've got to come out! We're all waiting! Come on!" Sakura called.

"Leave me the hell alone, Sakura! I mean it!" Sasuke snapped.

"But the class is waiting! You've got to come on out!" Ino said. "We have to see how it looks!"

"I wouldn't come out here if you paid me!" Sasuke said. Just then the door opened and he heard a pair of feet walk inside. "What are you girls doing? You can't be in here. It is the male's bathroom!"

"Oh, and I'm not a male?" a familiar voice said as it walked over to the Uchiha's closed cubicle.

Sasuke blinked and shook his head. "They sent you to get me, didn't they?"

"Of course not! I volunteered!" Naruto replied cheerfully. "Now, come on out bastard, we've got to get this on with!"

"There's no way in hell you can make me come out," Sasuke said.

"Aw, quit it already! It's not that big of a deal! I'm in costume and it's just fine," Naruto said.

"Yes, but you're not dressed as a girl," Sasuke replied bitterly.

"That's true," Naruto said with a nod. "But, really Sasuke, you're going to have to get used to it sometime, aren't you?"

"I know that, but aren't Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei about five months early for 'sometime'?" the Uchiha replied.

"They said it's to make sure the costumes look good or need changing and alterations. Come on! I'm sure Sakura-chan, Ino and Hinata-chan all did a good job on your costume," Naruto said.

"That's not the problem, dobe! The costume is great. It's just that I am in no way, shape, or form, going to wear a dress! I am not a freaking girl!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"No, you just play one," Naruto said.

"Not helping, dobe!"

"Just get your ass out here bastard! If you look bad then I'll go tell everyone that you're not coming out no matter what, and you can change and come back to class. Okay?" Naruto suggested. When Sasuke didn't reply, he said, "It's just me, Sasuke! I won't say a word if you don't want me to. I won't laugh or anything. I'll just say if you look good or bad and then that's that. So, swallow your male pride and get out here before I break the door down!"

Sasuke sighed and said, "You're not giving up, are you?"

"Nope! So, just spare me the trouble of breaking the door down and just get on out here," Naruto encouraged.

Sasuke sighed again and as he unlocked the door, he warned, "If you laugh, I'll kill you,"

"Nah! You can't do that! I'm too cute to kill!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

_You have no idea…_ Sasuke thought, then shook his head and opened the door, stepping out before the blonde in all his olden-day female dress glory. He was met with a surprised expression on the blonde's face, and he felt a blush rising up his neck as the dobe explored his costumed self with his azure eyes. Feeling uncomfortable, yet liking the fact that Naruto was looking at him appreciatively, and wishing he would _really _look at him like that, he finally spoke, pointedly gazing away, "Well? Good or bad? Bad, right?"

"Are you crazy? You look great!" Naruto exclaimed, still surprised.

Sasuke blinked. "Really?" he said, turning to look at the blonde who nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! I don't know what you were worrying about, but you look great! It's like you were meant to be a girl!"

Sasuke bristled. "That's not helping my sense of male pride here, Naruto. Even if I look good in a dress, which is nothing to be proud of, I still don't want to go out there in it,"

"You know what I mean! And, isn't it true that when Romeo and Juliet was first performed way back when, that the _entire_ cast was male? So, if those guys could do it, why can't you? …Are you scared, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

The Uchiha glared at him. "Not scared," he said. "Just humiliated,"

"Come on, you look so great in that! If you were really a girl, I'd totally date you!" Naruto said.

_So…you wouldn't date me if I were a guy? _Sasuke wondered with churning anger. _That makes me feel a hell of a lot better. _ "Again, dobe, not helping," he said.

"What do you want me to say? That you look stupid?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I want you to say, because then I won't have to go through with this,"

"You'll have to sooner or later,"

"I prefer later. I'm the only guy in the play that has to dress as a girl,"

"And you look better than all of us! The other guys look good, and the girls look pretty, but you…you just look…" Naruto cut off, roaming his eyes over the Uchiha once again, trying to come up with the correct word to describe how he looked.

"Just what?" Sasuke asked, blushing again because of Naruto's exploring eyes.

"…Hot…" Naruto replied with a slight blush as he met Sasuke's ebony gaze and watched how it changed from humiliation to surprise. He noticed the Uchiha begin to blush even more as he stared back.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Are you two coming out or what?" Sakura shouted, pounding on the door.

The contact broke and both boys looked away with growing blushes.

"S-So…are you coming then?" Naruto asked, stealing a glance at the Uchiha from the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke turned and said, "Yeah, I am, let's go,"

Naruto nodded and they walked out into the hall. Sakura and Ino immediately fawned over Sasuke, as they stepped out of the bathrooms, and the Uchiha just seemed to want to crawl under a rock. The girls went off to tell the class they were coming, and Naruto hung back with Sasuke who broke the silence after a moment.

"D-Did you really mean what you said back there?" he asked.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at him and smiled. "Yep! It was the honest truth. You look way hot. Not that you don't look hot as guy, because you really do, but you look hot as a girl too…If that makes sense," he said with a laugh.

_…Did he just say I was hot? When I'm not dressed as girl? …He must not have realized what he said, but I did hear him say that, didn't I? …Yes, I did. So then, Naruto thinks I'm hot?_ Sasuke couldn't help but give a slight victorious smirk at that thought and the blonde noticed his smile.

"What's up?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Oh, nothing," he lied. Then, he looked the blonde over and said, "By the way, you don't look that bad either, dobe,"

Naruto turned and a light blush painted his cheeks. "Heh, that's right! I look great! …And don't call me dobe, bastard!"

Sasuke just smirked at him as they returned to class.

xxx

Apparently everyone else in the class had the exact same opinion of the Uchiha as Naruto had. For awhile, the room was quiet as everyone took in the appearance of Sasuke in a dress…actually looking good. But everyone looked away quickly when Sasuke threateningly issued the Uchiha Death Glare.

"Can we just start?" he said, grudgingly making his way to his seat, Naruto following behind.

"Uh, right," Iruka said and stood up from his desk. "Well, all of you look great! The costumes were perfectly done," He glanced at Sakura, Ino, and Hinata who all looked pleased with themselves. "Now, it's time to see how many of you practiced over break! Let's start with the scene when Romeo and Juliet first meet at the ball. So, Naruto, Sasuke, come on down, and let's try with no scripts--Naruto! Put that away!"

The blonde stuck his tongue out at his teacher and dropped the script, letting it fall to the floor. "Fine then, I'll show him. I actually have that scene memorized,"

"You do?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Yes, I do! I have all of our scenes memorized! The other ones are coming along…really slowly…" Naruto said as he headed back down to the front of the class.

Sasuke followed after him, vaguely wondering why the blonde had only memorized scenes with the two of them. _I would have thought he'd start at the beginning and memorize that way…But he's skipped around and memorized the scenes with the both of us first. Why?_ Deciding that trying to understand the blonde's mind was rather difficult, he just shook his head and said, "If you have all the lines memorized, then why were you bringing the script with you?"

"Because I'm not confident enough yet. Performing in front of people isn't my thing,"

"You have stage fright? That's unexpected from you,"

"Not stage fright _exactly_, it's just I don't like performing in front of people. Especially not complicated stuff like Romeo and Juliet,"

"It's still stage fright," Sasuke said.

"Shut up, Sasuke," Naruto said with annoyance causing the Uchiha to smirk.

"All right, let's begin. Act I, Scene I, Line, 90. Romeo, start," Iruka said as he sat back down at his desk.

Naruto nodded at Iruka and turned to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. The Uchiha blushed slightly, but fought it down, remembering that he was in front of the class and not alone with the blonde like he wanted it to be. From the corner of the Uchiha's eyes he could see the furious looks of the Hyuuga and Gaara, and he smirked to himself.

Turning his attention back to Naruto, the blonde began his lines, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentler sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss,"

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this: For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss,"

"Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,"

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," Naruto said leaning closer.

Sasuke fought the blush off of his cheeks and he gazed up at Naruto and said, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake,"

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Naruto paused as his eyes flicked to Sasuke's lips, knowing he was supposed to kiss the other boy but wouldn't in front of the class. He tried not to let the desire that was building up within him take control…because if Desire had it his way, Naruto would have been kissing the Uchiha long before. For some reason unknown to him, ever since New Year's at Sasuke's party, Naruto had had the impulsive longing to kiss the Uchiha again like he had that holiday. Naruto wasn't sure why he was thinking such inappropriate thoughts, because wanting to kiss Sasuke would have to mean that he liked him, right? But he didn't. He knew he didn't. How could he? Sasuke was a guy!

But ever since he'd gotten home that New Years and up till that moment a few days later, he had been constantly thinking about how Sasuke had kissed him and how he'd kissed him back. It was getting annoying, really, and the blonde was starting to think he was turning into some kind of perverted fool, thinking all he could about when he'd kissed Sasuke. But what bothered him more than Sasuke kissing him, was why _he_ had kissed Sasuke back. Why would he have done such a thing like that? He knew he didn't like Sasuke; that was simply out of the question to ever be true. So, why had he gone and kissed Sasuke back…and why had he liked it? That was another question he had absolutely no answer to.

Naruto tried to hide the blush that was threatening to claim his cheeks. Whenever he thought about kissing Sasuke, or remembered when he had kissed Sasuke, the blonde would get a nervous embarrassed feeling, much like a girl when having her first kiss. He couldn't control that either. He felt stupid, thinking about Sasuke in a more-than-friendship kind of way, because it was obvious that Sasuke didn't feel about him in that way. They were both guys! There couldn't be anything like that. Then, why did he feel so upset about it? Why, deep down, did he feel as though he _wanted_ it to be a more-than-friendship kind of relationship? Why was he thinking such stupid things, and why wouldn't they leave him alone?

The blonde shook his head slightly, and shut his eyes tight, shoving those thoughts away, along with his desire to kiss Sasuke and the images of when he had, he continued with his lines, skipping over the kiss, "Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged,"

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Sasuke said. He bit back the disappointment from his voice; trying not to let Desire take over and will him to just kiss Naruto without giving a damn about the rest of the class. But he held firm, and tuned back to reality as Naruto continued with the play.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," Naruto again flicked his gaze down at Sasuke's lips and was surprised to find that the Uchiha was staring right at him with the same kind of desire that was etched in his veins.

"You kiss by th' book," Sasuke said.

The two were met with silence from the class. Everyone was watching the two with surprise, wondering how they were so much in tune. Of course two certain members in the audience wanted nothing better than to run up to the front and rip the Uchiha away from Naruto.

Reluctantly, though he didn't understand why, Naruto dropped Sasuke's hands and turned to face the class. He grinned and said, "Ta-da! And you guys all thought I didn't know my lines, didn't you? Well, I showed you! Haha!"

The class laughed and the tension from the performance that had just been given died. The class clapped and Naruto bowed dramatically; Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked back up to his desk.

"Yes, yes, Naruto, we get it," Iruka said, grinning. "Go take your seat, now,"

Naruto bowed one last time and then walked up to his desk beside Sasuke, as Iruka called for Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino to come down. Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "We were great, weren't we? I think we have that scene under our belts!"

Sasuke gave him a slight smile. "Yeah, I think so," he said. Then, dropping his voice, he leaned over to Naruto and whispered quietly, "Too bad we couldn't do our kiss,"

Naruto shivered slightly from Sasuke's breath against his neck. A blush fought it's way onto his cheeks, and he glanced carefully at Sasuke who just gave a slight smirk and pulled away, turning his attention to the front. Naruto heaved a sigh, tearing his gaze away from the Uchiha and to the front of the classroom. He tried to listen to what they were rehearsing but his mind was just replaying what Sasuke had just said.

_Damn it! What did he mean by that?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If it was possible to be so angry at someone, so jealous at someone, that there was nothing more appealing than to wipe that person clear off the face of the earth, Neji was pulling it off without letting his companion notice a thing. How could he be anything but angry and jealous while the blonde continued talking about what a great New Year's he'd spent with that bastard of a Uchiha? That same New Year's _he'd_ planned to spend just completely and solely on the blonde sitting across from him? That same New Year's _he'd_ planned to try and find out any of Naruto's feelings, and to help guide them in the right direction…towards himself, of course. But, no, he hadn't gotten to do any of that. And why? Because that damned Uchiha had gotten in his way. Again. And Neji was starting to get insanely pissed off.

"Hello? You in there? Earth to Hyuuga Neji!" Naruto exclaimed, waving a hand before his pale-eyed friend's face. It was the next day and the two were getting something to eat after work. When the Hyuuga blinked, the blonde grinned and said, "Space out much? What's up?"

Neji shook his head and lied, "Nothing, Naruto,"

"You sure? It doesn't look like nothing to me. You seemed to be thinking hard about something," Naruto said, staring curiously at Neji with his bright cobalt eyes.

Neji caught his gaze and whispered softly, covering up his current thoughts with a line he knew would work in his advantage, "I was just thinking how adorable you looked in your costume in class yesterday. I wasn't able to tell you so during class, but you really looked very cute,"

The blush on Naruto's cheeks made the Hyuuga grin satisfactorily. Naruto stared directly at him, the blush only reddening on his face. He stumbled over his words as he replied, "Uh…I-I looked _cute_?"

Neji gave a slightly amused stare, glad to have caught the blonde's attention and said, "Yes, you were very cute. The cutest out of everyone in the class, if I say so. That costume looked great on you,"

Naruto gave a slight laugh and said, "Heheh, I guess I did look pretty good!"

"Of course you did, Naruto. You always look good," Neji replied.

Again the blonde blushed, and decided not to think about what Neji had just said, seeing as how the Hyuuga looked perfectly calm and collected about everything. Then why was he feeling so flustered by hearing comments like that? Hell, who was he kidding? Who _wouldn't_ be flustered by hearing comments like that? Especially from someone like Neji; someone, in Naruto's opinion, wouldn't be caught dead saying the word cute, let alone to another guy! But, Naruto could tell that the Hyuuga wasn't joking, which only meant he was telling the truth. But how could anyone be so calm when saying something like that? It wasn't natural!

Deciding to think more about the minds of the Hyuuga later, Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen and said, "Yeah, I keep forgetting to tell you that I really am sorry I couldn't go to your New Year's party, Neji,"

The Hyuuga waved a hand at him, trying not to show his true emotions, and said, "It's all right, Naruto. You already apologized a thousand times,"

"But I still feel bad," Naruto said.

"Well, did you have fun? All that matters is if you had fun,"

Naruto nodded and grinned, vaguely wondering why Neji cared so much if he had fun or not. "Yeah, I had fun! Sasuke's party was so cool! We ran from all of his crazy fan girls--"

"Yes, Naruto, I know, you've told me already--"

"--and he made me spaghetti because I didn't want that fancy food--"

"I know, Naruto--"

"--and we pretended to be lovers so that the fan girls would leave us alone and--"

"I kno--Wait. _What!_" Neji exclaimed angrily, leaning over the table to gaze directly at Naruto.

The words had been out of his mouth before he'd even realized it. _Stupid. Why'd I say that aloud? …Why does Neji seem so pissed off about it?_ "Uh…we just pretended to be lovers so that way the fan girls would leave us alone, you know? It really wasn't that big of a deal," _Ha. That's a big fat lie. Because of that, I have no idea what I feel anymore. I-I have thoughts about Sasuke, and it's freaking me out! I-I want to kiss him again, but I don't understand why. I swear, because of that night, fun as it was, I am starting to lose my mind. _

"Is that all that happened, Naruto?" Neji demanded. "Uchiha didn't do anything to you, did he?"

_It probably wouldn't be a good thing to tell him that we kissed…twice…would it? I think not. He'd probably flip out, not that he hasn't already, but…_ "Hey, Neji, why are you so angry about this? You-You sound…almost…protective or something…What's up?"

Neji stared at Naruto for a moment then slouched back into his seat. Feeling a bit disappointed, but still slightly amused by the blonde's ignorance because it was one of the things he loved about the blonde, he said, "Do you honestly not know, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Know what, Neji?"

The Hyuuga leaned over again, catching Naruto's gaze and holding it tightly, not at all wavering. It had been a long while since he'd been able to stare so deeply into the blonde's dazzling azure gaze. He'd yearned to be able to just stare into his eyes and to somehow… somehow get his mouth against the blonde's as well. Of course, no opportunity had presented itself, and Neji wasn't very keen to just kiss the blonde while they were in public, if say, Naruto flipped out and yelled at him because of it. That would definitely not be a pleasant scene, but at that moment, Neji couldn't care less where they were because his mind had found it's one-track course: _kiss him, kiss him, kiss him._

He leaned a bit closer still, never once removing his gaze from Naruto's, who was slowly beginning to stare at him in surprise, a small blush fighting to paint his cheeks. "Naruto, do you really, truly, not know?" The blonde just shook his head slightly and Neji continued, "Do you have no idea about my feelings? About my feelings…for you?"

Naruto wasn't sure if he'd heard him correctly, and if he had, he could only wonder if the Hyuuga had somehow gotten high off of something, because this wasn't making any sense to him at all. Again, he could tell that Neji wasn't joking, which meant he must be telling the truth, or he was just very good at acting. But then again, Neji wasn't a joker, so this couldn't possibly be a trick. But how could it be true? How could Neji be saying something like this to him? _About my feelings…for you?_ What did he mean by that? N-Neji…Neji had feelings for him?

Naruto could begin to feel his heart start to pump rapidly in his chest as he continued to stare into Neji's pale eyes. He sensed something else within the Hyuuga's white eyes, something he'd never noticed before, something that felt similar to the way he'd looked at him that night Neji had kissed him… Naruto's mind began to put up red flags. Was Neji about to kiss him again? No, he possibly couldn't! Naruto had gotten so angry about it the first time, so how could he even fathom trying to kiss him again, much less in public? But Naruto knew that gaze very well, not only because of when Neji had tried to kiss him that night so long ago, but also from just the day before during rehearsal. He had stared at Sasuke with that exact look of desire that had made him want to just wrap his arms around the other boy and press his lips against his and kiss him with such passion he didn't know existed.

But Naruto couldn't understand why he wanted to kiss Sasuke, and therefore couldn't understand why Neji wanted to kiss him again. He knew that Neji wasn't stupid, so why would he risk doing something that was obviously a loss in morals and sense of reason? Naruto couldn't begin to comprehend what was running through the Hyuuga's mind, much less have any idea as to what could possibly be in there. The only conclusion he could come up with was that Neji had momentarily gone insane, and even though he knew that was absolutely unlikely, it was better than even thinking that Neji had feelings…for him.

The Hyuuga watched Naruto with apprehensive eyes, a look that usually didn't grace his pale gaze, but at that moment he was worried and he knew it. As he continued to stare at the blonde across from him, the only thing he could wonder was why he had let his mouth speak before consulting his mind. It had happened that day a few weeks ago too; when he'd told Naruto it would have made more sense if he and Uchiha switched places in the play. Neji usually didn't blab things out like that, he usually had more sense than that, but sometimes, like that very moment, whenever the Uchiha was mentioned, he seemed to see red and that only caused him to lose his mind. He hadn't meant to speak about his feelings to Naruto so suddenly, in a public restaurant of all places, but he was almost starting to get desperate. Almost. Naruto had spent New Year's with the Uchiha and had an apparently good time, and just knowing that made him cringe in anger. Not only that, but they had pretended to be _lovers_? What the hell did that mean? What exactly had they _done_ to prove such a thing? Neji knew Naruto wouldn't do anything like _that_ willingly, so it could only have been the Uchiha who would have seen the situation as an advantage for him. _Damn him!_ Neji thought, his hands clenching into fists. _If I find out he did a thing to Naruto, I swear I'll kill him. _

But that wasn't the important thing at the moment. What was more pressing was the fact that he'd just opened up a door for Naruto…the door that led to his deep feelings for the blonde…feelings he knew Naruto wasn't ready, or willing, to hear yet…feelings he was starting to have less control about. His feelings were starting to take control, and that must have been why he'd stupidly blurted out the words '_About my feelings…for you.'_ What would Naruto do if he found out about his feelings so soon? He knew he was going to tell the blonde eventually, but he knew that this wasn't the best time, or the best place, to share an open confession. But he'd already dug in too deep; he'd said those words and he couldn't just take them back without sounding like a moron. He knew that even though Naruto was sometimes incredibly dense, the blonde wasn't always that stupid and he could figure things out if he simply put his mind to it. If after this, Naruto went home and actually _thought_ about everything…was it possible that he'd be able to figure out what Neji had been trying to say? What would happen then?

_Damn it. Why did I even open my big mouth?_ Neji mentally reprimanded himself for being so stupid, and in the process of being so mad at himself, he broke his locked gaze with the blonde and leaned back against his seat.

Naruto blinked, the heat in his cheeks beginning to recede a bit as the Hyuuga looked away from him, a scowl on his face. Naruto eased back into his own chair, sighing deeply from within his lungs as he tried to understand what had just transpired between himself and his friend.

However, before he could think another word, Neji had turned to look at him and said, "Naruto, are you done eating? We should go then,"

The blonde blinked again, wondering how the Hyuuga was still so calm after what had just happened. Naruto swallowed and nodded, looking down at his half eaten bowl of ramen; he was in no mood to eat right now. He needed to do something to take his mind off of things. Whatever the hell that gone on just minutes before was something he wasn't in the mood to think about. At least not yet. He would wait for a more appropriate time to think about it. He nodded to himself at his decision as he followed Neji out of the restaurant and out into the darkening night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, now just put it in the oven and we wait for it to finish," Sasuke directed as the blonde shut the oven door and stepped back. Turning to Naruto he said, "Well, I think you did a fairly good job today,"

"Really?" Naruto said. "It was my first time making lasagna,"

"Naruto, it's your first time making _everything_ that I teach you," Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes.

The blonde just stuck his tongue out childishly and began to clear the counter. "Well, it's a good thing we had this cooking lesson. I've got nothing to eat, and this might last me for awhile until I restock,"

"Restock? Naruto, what happened to all of that ramen I got you? Plus the ramen you had before that, along with the ramen the two bast--I mean, Hyuuga and Gaara got you? Don't tell me you finished it already! It's been almost four weeks since New Year's and that supply should last you through the end of February." Sasuke stared at the blonde with disbelief.

"Heheh…" Naruto said, guiltily rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay then…I won't tell you…"

Sasuke just shook his head. "That's just sad, dobe,"

"Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. "And, besides, I was hungry! What was I supposed to do? Chew my arm off instead?"

"No." Sasuke wiped a bowl of sauce clean, looked up at him and continued, "Because that would be gross. And you wouldn't be much appealing anymore with a chewed off arm. I was thinking something along the lines of…self-restraint? Why don't you buy other foods besides ramen? Ever thought of that?"

"What's the point of buying when you teach me to cook instead? This is more fun anyway," Naruto replied, trying not to think of what Sasuke meant when he said 'wouldn't be appealing _anymore_.' Did that mean Sasuke thought he was appealing _now_? The blonde shook his head and grinned at the Uchiha. "Actually making the food is more fun than buying it and just sticking it in a microwave. And, it's fun to learn from you too. Not everyone can say they've been taught from a master chef, you know."

Sasuke blushed and glanced away, concentrating on cleaning up the mess before replying, "I am not a master chef."

"Are you crazy? Of course you are," Naruto said. "You cook better than anyone I know."

"How many people have personally made food for you?"

"…Uh…just you…"

"Right. So your opinion really doesn't count if I'm the only person you've tried a meal from."

"Whatever. Can't you just take a compliment and not get all crabby about it? That's what I was doing, you know. _Complimenting_ you. So, be a bit more appreciative," Naruto said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sasuke replied sarcastically. "Thank you very much for your compliment. Is that better?"

"You're getting all sarcastic again. It seems like my defrostation has worn off," Naruto sighed deeply. "And you were doing much better, too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you still on with that defrosting stuff?"

"Of course I am! And, my skills have worked on you, haven't they? You're much nicer, much less cold and bastardly than you wore months ago. Don't you agree?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stepped up to him and gazed directly into his eyes. When he caught the blonde's stare and noticed the surprise in the azure orbs, he slowly smirked to himself. Leaning over, Sasuke whispered softly into his ear, "I don't think your _skills_ had anything to do with it. …I think it was just _you_…and what _you_ do to _me._"

Naruto gave an involuntary shiver at Sasuke's breath against the skin of his neck. He felt his heart begin to pick up speed in his chest. Turning slightly, he captured the Uchiha's ebony eyes and replied huskily, "W-What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke smirked at him and said, "What do you think I meant?" He then stepped away, and with his smirk growing at the surprised and confused look on the blonde's face, he walked out of the kitchen saying, "I'm going to see what movies you've got, all right?"

Naruto just nodded dumbly after him. He blinked a few times, trying to gather his thoughts. What had just happened? What had Sasuke meant by 'I think it was _you_ and what _you_ do to _me_'? And, why had he just walked off like that with no explanation? To the blonde, it had seemed for a moment that Sasuke was going to kiss him again. And, unlike usual times, when he freaked out about being kissed, Naruto had _wanted_ a kiss. He wouldn't have minded a kiss. For some reason, he felt upset that Sasuke hadn't kissed him and had just walked out, talking about movies no less!

"Oi, Naruto, mind if we watch the Day After Tomorrow?" Sasuke called from the other room, causing Naruto to shake himself from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead! I'll get us something to drink," Naruto replied.

xxxx

"Let's check on the lasagna; it's probably done by now," Sasuke said around an hour later.

"Yes, finally. I'm starving," Naruto exclaimed, pausing the movie and following Sasuke into the kitchen.

Sasuke opened the oven door and checked inside. "Well, you're in luck, it's done," he said and Naruto gave a little cheer causing the Uchiha to smirk and shake his head. "Quit acting like an idiot and get a knife, plates and forks," Sasuke ordered as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Naruto replied with a salute and went to do what he was told. A few minutes later they were sitting on the floor in front of the T.V. with the dish of lasagna and two plates. "This looks way good," Naruto said, staring down at the dish as Sasuke was slicing pieces for each of them.

"Yes, it actually does look good," the Uchiha replied.

"I still can't believe I can make lasagna."

"Think you can make it without me instructing you?"

"Probably not," the blonde admitted. "But, still, it's just nice knowing I've made it once in my lifetime."

"I should quiz you one day. Just have you cook everything I've taught you to see if you actually retain any information in that brain of yours," Sasuke said.

"Hey, that's mean!" Naruto said indignantly. "I probably could make everything…It'd just take a longer time…And you'd probably end up needing a new kitchen by the end."

"Then, if I do quiz you, we'll be doing it here. I'm rather fond of the kitchen at my house and don't want to see it in a mess."

"Hey, Sasuke, I've wanted to ask this for a long time, but I kept forgetting," Naruto said, finally tearing his gaze from the lasagna to look up at the Uchiha.

"Yeah, what?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do like to cook anyway? Cooking just doesn't seem like something you'd spend time learning. So, what's the deal?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke paused cutting up the lasagna and met Naruto's gaze. He shrugged lightly and replied, "I don't even remember why I started cooking. Guess I was just bored one day and wanted something to do. So, I went to the kitchen and our cook was preparing some feast. I think there was some big business party that night my parents were holding. I asked if I could help, and our cook said yes. I just found it fun, and came back day after day to learn more."

"How old were you?"

"Uh, eleven or twelve, I think."

"You've been cooking for almost six years? No wonder you're so good!" Naruto exclaimed, sounding so impressed it made Sasuke blush slightly.

"I've told you already, I'm not that great," Sasuke said, fighting the blush down as he laid a piece on Naruto's plate and then one on his own.

"Do you want to be a chef or something?" Naruto asked placing a piece of lasagna into his mouth.

"No, not as a profession. Cooking is just my hob--"

"Arrghh! Hot, hot, hot!" Naruto exclaimed as he all but spit the slice out from his mouth and then began to frantically wave a hand in front of his mouth. "Damn it! It's burning! Ahh, I burnt my tongue! Crap!"

Sasuke, who'd thought something a bit more pressing had happened when the blonde had abruptly screamed, sighed with relief and said, "Just calm down, Naruto. If it stings that much, just put some toothpaste on it. That usually works for burns,"

Naruto nodded and jumped up, quickly rushing to the bathroom. However, a moment later he exclaimed again, "Sasuke-bastard, you liar! It just burns even more!" Naruto brushed the paste off of his tongue and spat the taste out of his mouth into the sink as Sasuke walked up. The blonde turned to him and said, "It didn't work! Thanks a lot, Sasuke-bastard," He shoved past to get a glass of water, hoping that would ease the burn on his tongue, when Sasuke grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"What Sasuke? I swear I can't feel my tongue anymore!" Naruto noticed that Sasuke was leaning closer to him, his free hand captured his chin and pulled his face closer. Naruto began to blush slightly as he continued, stumbling over his words since the Uchiha was staring at him with sudden desire. "I-uh…need s-some water to try to-to stop this-this burn-burning…"

"I think I have a better way," Sasuke whispered hoarsely. He met Naruto's confused and shocked gaze momentarily before he pulled the blonde's face closer and pressed his mouth against his.

Naruto stood there, absolutely dumbfounded for a whole minute before he slowly closed his eyes and let the part of him that was aching for such a kiss to take over, even though his more sensible side told him to step away before things got any further. But, at that moment, Naruto didn't care. He knew that there was something stirring within him; some feelings that were trying to surface, and even though he'd spent many minutes a day trying to figure out what was going on through his head, he had come to conclusion that it was too much to handle. All he could do for the time being was to just let things flow, and try to sort everything out slowly and carefully. The main thing that he was trying to understand was his sudden desires to kiss, of all people, Sasuke. He couldn't quite figure out if he was just physically attracted to the Uchiha, or if he actually _liked_ him. Between those two, the fact that he wanted to kiss Sasuke was what was confusing him even more every time he thought about it.

At that precise moment, he was especially glad Sasuke had kissed him. Sure, it was unexpected, but he _liked_ it. However, despite the part of him that was doing victory dances, at the same time there were red flags going up, telling him that he shouldn't like being kissed by a guy. He knew it was true. He wasn't gay. He didn't go for guys that way. And, even though that made sense to him…kissing Sasuke made sense to him too. Kissing Sasuke and _liking_ it made perfect sense to him; it was as if that's how things were meant to be all along. But, there couldn't possibly be any reason for him to actually like kissing Sasuke. It just didn't make sense. And that's why he was torn between the two halves; the one half that knew something was not right, that there wasn't any way he could be into guys, especially Sasuke for that matter,; and the other half, that continuously held the desire for wanting to kiss the younger Uchiha. The two halves of his every being that no matter how much time he spent trying to comprehend, would not merge together at all.

Naruto was suddenly dragged away from his thoughts as he felt one of Sasuke's hands move up behind his neck to press his face closer to his own. Naruto felt his heart begin to pound uncontrollably against his chest, and he tried to calm himself. But just then, he realized that Sasuke's tongue was insisting on entrance into his mouth and all of his previous composure vanished within a millisecond.

As Sasuke continued to beg for entrance, Naruto wondered if he should give in, or back off. He could feel Sasuke pressing his mouth against his even more urgently which only made it more difficult to try and not take that tempting route. But, he didn't want to back away. He wanted to kiss Sasuke, _really_ kiss Sasuke, and despite the feeling that he should just pull his mouth away, Naruto decided that the tempting route was the route he couldn't resist. Maybe kissing Sasuke this way would help him answer those questions he'd been asking himself for the past few weeks. Maybe kissing Sasuke would help him realize his true feelings. But, then again, kissing Sasuke could also just cause more problems for him in the long run. The main problem being Sasuke. If he kissed Sasuke, really kissed Sasuke, then what would happen the next day between them? Would things be any different, or would they stay the same?

Naruto didn't want anything to change between them. He didn't want to lose such a good friend. But, he was on his last thread; it was getting harder to stop himself from wanting to kiss Sasuke back. It was getting harder to not open his mouth and let the Uchiha take over… But he couldn't just jump in like that. He needed to understand what was going on, and that stared with trying to figure out what Sasuke was doing. Why was Sasuke so blatantly kissing him as if it were an everyday occurrence? Naruto then remembered that Sasuke had kissed him to stop the burn on his tongue. He'd forgotten that in the suddenness of the kiss. But was that Sasuke's only reason for kissing him?

_Of course it is. Sasuke's just trying to help, so quit thinking and just let him help already!_

The blonde obliged, finally taking into the desire that continued to overwhelm him. He slowly opened his mouth and instantly Sasuke's tongue slid in, searching and twining with Naruto's own. Immediately he realized Sasuke's meaning behind kissing him at that moment. Feeling the other boy's tongue against his own was causing the burn to fade away, leaving a more sweeter taste. Naruto had never felt so much desire overpower him than he did at that moment. He could almost sense the yearning from Sasuke as well as the dark-haired boy continued to kiss him, his tongue exploring the cavern of Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke was trying desperately not to lose control. He knew that if he lost control then everything would turn into hell in a hand basket. He had to keep his head on straight for himself and for Naruto. If he lost his control then there was nothing to restrain himself from trying to get what he really wanted. And he knew that what he wanted probably wasn't what Naruto wanted, and therefore he couldn't let his raging emotions and hormones get in the way. He didn't want to do something he knew he'd regret because it would make Naruto angry. That was something he definitely did not want. But, it was much to hard to reign in his desire. He had to stay in control, he knew that. But it was just so damn hard.

To say he had been surprised would have been a bit of an understatement. He had been absolutely astounded when Naruto had decided to let him in. The move had shocked him, but had immensely pleased him at the same time. He knew that if Naruto was letting him kiss him this way then there was definitely something going on with the blonde that was towards his advantage. He was just glad that his last minute thought had actually gotten him some much needed action. How was he supposed to know if kissing someone really eased burns on someone's tongue? It wasn't like he'd ever done it before, or had someone try it on him. It had been some random, completely random, wild and impulsive concept that he just couldn't let it slide by without giving it a try. And so he had. He had no idea Naruto would actually go along with it, let alone kiss him back the way he was.

But, Sasuke knew he had to stop. As much as he enjoyed kissing Naruto, letting his tongue travel over the blonde's, exploring the moist cavern of his mouth, taking in the taste of the blonde (which was, not surprisingly, ramen), and experiencing the bliss of Naruto kissing him back, he knew that he could not let this go on any longer. It was with great difficulty that he slowly pulled his mouth away from the blonde's, pausing for a second to kiss his lips, before moving away completely.

He noticed immediately the disappointment in the blonde's cobalt eyes, and felt satisfaction. However, he couldn't help but wonder why Naruto would feel upset about ending the kiss, when he would have thought the blonde would be upset about beginning the kiss. Sasuke just shook his head, and turning back to Naruto saw that the blonde was breathing heavily, a bright crimson blush painted his cheeks. He himself couldn't help but blush slightly as well.

"The burn better now?" Sasuke asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh…y-yeah, yeah. It's fine," Naruto replied, not meeting his gaze. He stared fixedly at the floor, the color in his face only deepening.

"Well, then, let's eat," Sasuke said sitting back down by his plate. "And, be careful not to burn yourself again, okay?"

Naruto gave a nervous laugh and said, "You go ahead and start. I-I-I'll be right back…" He quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Splashing some cold water onto his face, he began to think clearer, and his heartbeat was beginning to return to normal. Naruto stared at himself through the mirror, trying to see into himself, trying to understand what had just gone on between him and Sasuke. While he was practically shaking, Sasuke had been absolutely calm about the entire thing. Did that mean Sasuke hadn't cared about the kiss? Did that mean that it didn't mean anything more to him?

Naruto sighed deeply, turning to lean against the door as he sat down on the floor. He had never before experienced something like he just had. Even though it had caused another bout of questions and unanswerable emotions to come forth, it had felt so right. The kiss had felt as though a tidal wave had swept over him, drowning him within the desire that had been begging to surface for so long. He couldn't comprehend the reasoning behind all of it. He couldn't begin to fathom why he was now aching for more. Something was awakening within him and he was starting to feel a bit scared.

_Damn it! I-I actually enjoyed that kiss! I mean, **really** enjoyed that kiss! I'm craving for more. I feel like I **need** more or I won't survive. Wh-What is going on with me? What is this feeling?_

**Author's Note:** Wasn't it complete and total crap? I swear it was. The only part I really actually enjoyed was the Neji and Naruto scene, even though it was the most boring one. That scene actually had to be there because it's for the plot of the story. Neji letting his tongue slip about his feelings was to get Naruto thinking about the other guys, and not just Sasuke. So, that scene is crucial to the story. The rest was just there for my own amusement! And for yours of course. And, I really don't know if kissing someone would make a tongue burn go away. It was a crazy idea I had. Come on, I thought of it at four thirty in the morning! It was a completely random thought and I just felt like I wanted Sasuke and Naruto to kiss, so that was an excuse. Stupid, I know, but if you all enjoyed it, then I'm all happy!  
Anyway, I have to ask you guys one thing which is **VERY IMPORTANT!** I was thinking of doing a valentine's day thing, but I wasn't sure if you all would enjoy it or not. So, I was planning to do a v-day, and then skip the entire month of March and just go onto April so that way the story will begin to progress a bit more. What do you guys say to that? I really need your opinion because I'm losing ideas for this story and I don't want to have to stop it. If you have any other ideas that would be great too! **Please help me out!**

Well, that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading and please review! Tell me what you think about my ideas! Thanks again! Love from, SilverRose88.


	21. Chapter Twentyone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or _Romeo and Juliet_.

**Author's Note:** I am scum. I should not be allowed to live. I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the obnoxiously long wait! I hate myself for it. But with school starting and college apps and work, I haven't had much time to write. I write at school, but then never have time to type it up at home. But I promised myself to finish this weekend and I made it! I had to before you guys came after me with hatchets and pitchforks. This chapter's really long—30 pages! My longest! The first half is about our lucky bachelors making sure they schedule a day with Naruto on v-day weekend. The second half of the chapter is Neji and Naruto's part and then Sasuke and Naruto's part. I was going to put in the Gaara and Naruto part, but didn't want this chapter to get any longer, so that'll be the beginning of the next chapter. This will all make sense to you when you finish reading.

Anyway, I was going to reply to reviews, but then decided not to take up any more of your time. I'll reply next chp if I decide to. Anyway, THANK YOU ALL SOOO SOOO SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVEIWS! I got 41 reviews, the most for any chapter ever, and I love you guys so much for that! You are all awesome! Thanks again, and I'll let you read. Have a good one, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"Hiiii, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, rushing up to said Uchiha's desk and latching herself to his arm.

"Get off of him, Sakura! He's mine!" Ino shouted, grabbing Sasuke's other arm.

"Both of you, off right now!" Sasuke snarled with annoyance, as he shook his arms out of their grasps.

"But, Sasuke-kun! We want to know who you're taking to the Valentine's Dance next Friday!" Ino said.

"It's obvious he's taking me," Sakura told Ino, and then turned to Sasuke and asked sweetly, "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course not! He's taking me!" Ino said. "Go on, Sasuke-kun, tell her you're taking me,"

"Yeah, right. Why would he want to take _you_?"

"Well, why would he want to take _you_ either?"

"Will you two just shut up?" Sasuke shouted, feeling a headache coming on. "Go away, now,"

"But, Sasuke-kun! We have to know who you're taking!" Sakura and Ino both exclaimed.

"No one," he replied instantly. "I'm not even going to the stupid Valentine's Dance,"

The girls looked as though it was the end of the world. "You're…not-not…going? But _why_?"

"I hate Valentine's Day. Now, get lost," Sasuke said, and glared at them none too discreetly.

The girls quickly scrambled away just as the bell rang for their drama class to begin.

"You know, you could have let them down just a bit nicer. Just a bit. But, hey, it's only a suggestion. Your way worked wonders, too," Naruto said, taking his seat.

Sasuke glared at him. "Very funny," he said. "You know I can't stand those girls. I don't care how I treat them. I just want them to go away,"

"So," Naruto said.

"So, what?"

"Sooo, who _are_ you taking to the Valentine's Dance? Anybody special?" Naruto asked with a mischievous smile.

Sasuke glared at him again. "Again with your stupidity. I'm not going to some dumb V-day Dance,"

"Why not? I think it's fun!"

"You've been to one before?"

"Yeah, last year. I was bored, and then because Kiba dragged me along with him," Naruto replied. "It really isn't that bad,"

"Maybe not for you, but I hate Valentine's Day the most," Sasuke said. "You saw how the girls were at New Year's. Just imagine Valentines,"

Naruto shuddered slightly. "Oh. Now I see,"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. It's the holiday I absolutely despise,"

"Are you having a business party on V-day too? Like you did for New Year's?"

"Unfortunately yes," Sasuke replied, feeling sick just thinking about it. "Itachi just likes to make me suffer. He's purposely having a party to bug me. I swear one of these days I'm going to murder him,"

Naruto laughed. "Ha, that sucks for you. And, I don't know think killing your brother will do much anyway," he said.

"In the long run, I suppose you're right, but it would at least stop him from having so many damn parties," Sasuke said, already plotting the cruel and painful death for his older brother.

"You mean, until your parents come back and start the parties all over again," Naruto said, and Sasuke sighed with distraught. "And, besides, I don't think you want to kill your own parents, now do you?"

"No, that wouldn't be good," the Uchiha agreed.

Naruto looked him over and then grinned. "Hey, if you want to skip out on Itachi's party, you can come over to my place. Valentine's on Saturday, right? I've got nothing to do that weekend anyway. And, since the dance is on Friday night, I won't miss it either. So, it all works out. Well? What do you say? I mean, you don't have to, but if you really want to escape the fan girls, then--"

"Dobe, you talk too much," Sasuke said with a slight smirk, trying not to let the surprise from the blonde's offer show on his face.

"Hey! I'm offering to save you from crazy girls, and you insult me? How mean can you be?"

Sasuke just shook his head. "Yes, I'll come over on Saturday," he said. "Especially since they found out my secret hideaway last time. There isn't any safe place in that house anymore,"

"If you think about it, that's kind of sad, isn't it?" Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded. Then, he grinned brightly at the Uchiha and exclaimed excitedly, "Well, great! Now I have something fun to do on V-day. We'll have lots of fun, right?"

Sasuke smiled softly at him and replied, "Yeah, we'll have great fun,"   
_Score! I've got Naruto on Valentine's! Let's see the others try and beat that._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, I know that the two of you have some kind of personal hatred towards each other, but please, _please_, for the sake of the play, put your differences away and actually act the scene the way it should be? I beg you! Please don't do the same thing you did last time," Iruka pleaded to the two dark-haired boys standing before him. When they nodded stiffly, Iruka sighed and said, "All right, let's begin then," He walked away muttering something about why he'd ever put those two in those parts to begin with.

Neji turned to Sasuke and gave the traditional glare, which the Uchiha returned easily. "I suppose we can do this right, for the sake of the play," he said.

"And for the sake of Iruka-sensei; he seems about ready to die," Sasuke said. "But acting together--"

"--Means absolutely nothing," Neji finished and Sasuke nodded. "Let's get this over then,"

"Act 4, Scene 1, Line 18," Iruka called out and the students flipped to the appropriate page. Both Neji and Sasuke already had their lines memorized for that particular scene and waited for Iruka to call start. He nodded at the two boys and said, "Go ahead, and _please_ do this right!"

"Happily met, my lady and my wife!" Neji recited, acting excited at the presence of 'Juliet'.

"That may be, sir, when I may be a wife," Sasuke said.

"That 'may be' must be, love, on Thursday next."

"What must be shall be,"

"…Come you to make confession to this father?" Neji asked.

"To answer that, I should confess to you," Sasuke replied.

"Do not deny him that you love me," Neji said with pretend confidence.

"I will confess to you that I love him."

"So will ye, I am sure, that you love me."

"If I do so, it will be of more price," Sasuke said softly. "Being spoke behind your back, than to your face."

"…Thy face is mine, and thou hast slandered it," Neji said.

"It make be so, for it is not mine own. --Are you at leisure, holy father, now, or shall I come to you at evening mass?"

"...God shield I should disturb devotion! Juliet, on Thursday early will I rouse ye; till then adieu, and keep this holy kiss." Neji stared at Sasuke who glared back at him; eyes clearly warning 'kiss me and I'll kill you.' Of course, Neji had no reason to argue until Kakashi walked through the door and said, "Go ahead, kiss him. You're supposed to aren't you?"

Everyone froze at the teacher's statement, and turned to look at the silver-haired man who was grinning mischievously at the two murderous looking boys in the middle of the classroom floor.

"Come on, boys, you're going to have to at some point," Kakashi said, still grinning as he walked over to Iruka's desk, where the brown-haired teacher stared at him curiously, which only made Kakashi grin even more. "We're waaaiiiting…" Kakashi sang, earning him another round of threatening glares.

Sasuke and Neji turned to each other, both experiencing sickening chills running up their spine. Even though the two of them had read that certain scene many times, in order to memorize it, they had both forgotten about the kiss they had to share. Now, they actually had to kiss each other, in front of everyone. They glared at Kakashi again, thinking, _Damn that perverted bastard!_

"You're not sitting down until you two kiss," Kakashi said.

"What are you even doing here? You're not our teacher for this class," Sasuke said, glowering at him angrily.

"But I'm one of the co-supervisors of the play. Therefore, I'm like your second teacher. And therefore, you've got to do what I tell you," Kakashi said.

"We'll only listen to Iruka-sensei," Neji said, hoping that the brown-haired teacher would let them off the hook.

"Okay then, let's see what Iruka says," Kakashi said, turning to said man and giving him a bright smile.

Iruka gave him a look, which only made his smile grow. He sighed and turned to the boys and said, "Why don't you just do it? Like Kakashi said, you'll have to eventually. This will be practice,"

"But, Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke exclaimed, feeling sick again. How the hell could he kiss _Hyuuga_? Why couldn't he kiss Naruto? Now that was something he'd do willingly!

"Well, I supposed you don't--" Iruka stopped as he noticed, from the corner of his eyes, Kakashi move away from him, crossing his arms. Iruka sighed again, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to refuse the silver-haired man. "Just do it, all right? It'll take you only one minute,"

Sasuke and Neji stared at him for a moment as if they didn't understand. Then they glared at him as well, which surprised the brown-haired man since he'd never before been the recipient of such anger. They turned back to each other, not before glowering at Kakashi who was smirking at them, and then glared at one another as well.

"Well?" Neji said.

"You're not actually agreeing to this madness, are you?" Sasuke asked, staring at him.

"What are we supposed to do? Like they said, we'll have to at some point,"

"I'd prefer never,"

"And I agree with you completely,"

"Boys! Come on, just get it over with! We'll give you extra credit, so suck it up and kiss already!" Kakashi said, grinning madly.

"Shut up, you pervert!" Sasuke and Neji shot back.

"Class, do you want to see them kiss?" Kakashi asked, turning to the rest of the students. However, there wasn't much of a response. Everyone was too hooked up on the fact of Sasuke and Neji having to kiss that they weren't exactly paying attention to the silver-haired pervert. Kakashi just smiled and said to the two dark-haired boys, "See? Everyone wants to see it,"

"You mean _you_ want to see it. You purposely enjoy messing with us, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi grinned and nodded. "Just do it. You'll get extra credit!"

"Fine! Let's just get it over with already!" Sasuke and Neji both exclaimed, getting frustrated and annoyed by their teacher.

Turning to each other, they shuddered slightly, hating the fact of kissing their biggest rival. But, sucking it up, both just pretended for a moment that they were kissing Naruto, and then leaned forward and met the other on the lips in a soft kiss. They pulled away instantly as the class finally began to respond. The girls all shrieked; clasping hands over their mouths and pointing at the two boys up front. The boys just stared in disbelief. Naruto hooted.

Sasuke and Neji began wiping at their mouths with their sleeves as they walked quickly back up to their desks as Iruka called for a break.

Reaching his desk, the Uchiha promptly hit the blonde on the head to stop his annoying hooting. "Shut it right now!" he snarled as he sunk down into his desk.

"What did I do?" Naruto said, and when Sasuke glared at him, he said, "Come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"_Yes_, it was," Sasuke replied, resuming wiping his mouth. "I can't stand _looking_ at the Hyuuga, let alone talk to him, or be near him. And that bastard made us _kiss_ each other. I swear, I'm going to kill him,"

"I agree completely with the Uchiha," Neji said as he walked over. Sasuke give him a glare that clearly stated 'get the hell away.' Neji just ignored him.

"You've been issuing a lot of death threats lately, Sasuke. First with Itachi a few days ago and now with Kakashi-sensei," Naruto told Sasuke, who just shrugged.

"I suppose I'm in a killing mood," he replied. Then, giving the blonde a smirk, he said, "Better not get on my bad side, or you might be next, dobe,"

"Yeah right! You couldn't kill me if you tried," Naruto said, not knowing how true his statement really was. "Anyway, what was the big deal with the kiss? You guys both got extra credit for it, so why're you complaining so much?"

"Because I'd have much rather have kissed you," Sasuke and Neji both said unconsciously.

Naruto blinked and felt the heat begin to rise in his cheeks. "W-What?" he stammered, staring at them with his heart pounding. However, neither Sasuke nor Neji seemed to have heard him. Having realized that the other had said the same thing, they were now glaring at the other, ill-wishing. Naruto glanced between the two, still blushing and said, "Hey, guys?" He waved a hand in front of their faces and the two blinked and turned to him.

"What is it, Naruto?" they asked. _Make it quick, I've got to kill this bastard. _

"Uh…wh-what did you mean by what you just said? T-That you'd rather have kissed me instead?" Naruto questioned, the blush on his face growing by the second.

_Damn it! He heard me?_ they thought, a blush now appearing on their cheeks as well. Naruto was watching them closely, eyes darting back and forth between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and leaned over to him, pinning the blonde with his gaze. Softly, he replied, "I meant what I said. I'd rather have kissed you than ever kissing _him_."

Naruto blushed again. But before he could say anything, Neji had taken hold of his chin and turned him to face him. "Neji?" Naruto said.

The Hyuuga stared deeply at him, and said, "Yes, it would have been much better to kiss you than it was to kiss Uchiha,"

Naruto looked between them and then gave a nervous laugh and stammered, "Y-You're just-just kidding, r-right?"

The two dark-haired boys looked surprised and disappointed. They hid both expressions well and replied with a defeated sigh, "Yeah-Yeah, just kidding…"

"Good! Because it'd be weird if you were telling the truth," Naruto laughed.

A pang of disappointment and hurt overcame the two, and they looked away from the blonde. Neji was the first to recover and said, getting the blonde's attention, "Naruto, do you want to rehearse Friday night?"

The blonde shook his head. "Sorry, Neji, but I'm busy Friday,"

"You are? With what?"

"Gaara and I are gonna have dinner and maybe go see a movie,"

"You and _Gaara_?" Neji and Sasuke, who'd joined the conversation at the mention of the redhead, said.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied, clearly missing the angered expressions on his friends' faces. "But, we can rehearse tomorrow night instead if that's okay," Naruto suggested to the Hyuuga.

Neji nodded and agreed, "That's fine. We can rehearse after work," He then gave the blonde a slight smile, glared at Sasuke, and returned to his desk.

Sasuke glowered after the Hyuuga's back before turning to Naruto. The blonde was staring at him and blushed slightly when Sasuke caught his gaze. Given the chance, since the Hyuuga had left, Sasuke leaned close to the blonde and said what he'd wanted to say before, "By the way, Naruto…I wasn't kidding,"

Azure eyes filled with surprise as the words registered in his brain. "W-What?" Naruto said.

The Uchiha smirked slightly and repeated, "I wasn't kidding before," Then, leaving the blonde confused, Sasuke turned his attention back to the front of the class as Iruka began to speak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since the day before, Naruto had been trying to comprehend what Sasuke and Neji had meant by _that_ statement. _I'd have much rather have kissed you._ Even though they'd claimed that it was just a joke, Naruto wasn't fooled. If it'd been a joke, they'd have been a bit more relaxed about it. And, then of course there was the fact that neither Neji nor Sasuke were much comedians in the first place. So, that could only mean that what they'd said was true, right? But, why would they have even said it in the first place? The fact that they'd said it so openly was what was bothering him the most. It was as if they had nothing to hide; that they didn't care if he'd heard or not. But then why'd they go along and say it was joke and that they were kidding?

_Man. It's hard enough trying to understand just _one_ of their minds, but figuring them both out at the same time…I'm beat. But really, I _need_ to know what they meant! They're not the type of people to just blurt out random crap. It must have meant something. _

He did have an idea. However, it was an idea he was easily refuting because there wasn't any possible way it could be true. But, every time he thought about it, he kept returning to _that_ theory, and he was really beginning to wonder if _that_ could be the real reason, even if it was farfetched in his mind. Could Neji and Sasuke have said what they had because they _liked_ him? Could that, in some odd twisted way, be the answer he was looking for? That Sasuke and Neji liked him. Just thinking about it made him want to laugh. How could that be the right answer? They were guys! Guys didn't like guys, right? And, from what he knew, Sasuke and Neji were both totally straight, just as he was. So, they couldn't possibly like him, could they?

_But what other reason could there be? It wasn't a joke. Even if they _did_ have a sense of humor, that wouldn't be the type of joke they'd pull. And then, there's what Sasuke said after Neji left… _I wasn't kidding before…_ What am I supposed to take from that? So, he really _did_ mean what he'd said? _

If Sasuke had meant what he'd said, then did it mean he _liked_ Naruto? The blonde wasn't sure what to take of that. If Sasuke liked him, what was he supposed to do? He didn't like Sasuke like that. …Or did he?

Naruto couldn't forget how he felt when something happened between him and Sasuke. It'd been going on so much recently, that it was a feeling still new to him. Things had cooled down a bit since the 'burn incident', but whenever he was with Sasuke, Naruto could only wonder if something like that would happen again. A part of him was hoping for something like it to occur, while the other half of him was ready to run straight out of town if it did. He wasn't sure why he was so at parts with what he was feeling. Usually he felt one way or the other, and there wasn't any confusion. He would know which way he leaned and not have to worry about a thing. But with Sasuke, with what was going on between them, he had no idea which side he was on. Sometimes he absolutely and totally wanted to kiss him and didn't care about the thoughts that ran through his mind; while other times, he'd want to push the Uchiha away and just kick himself for even thinking about his friend in that way.

The hardest thing was not knowing how Sasuke felt. Sure, the Uchiha gave ample hints. The 'I wasn't kidding' thing was a major one. Along with the kiss for the burn. Both of those things were so unexpected, so blunt, that it made Naruto wonder if Sasuke thought about things like that often. It seemed like _natural_ for Sasuke to just randomly kiss him or say things like 'I'd rather have kissed you.' Like he didn't really realize what he was saying; as if he was unconsciously voicing his thoughts. That also seemed to be the same with Neji. Well, at least with that statement the day before. It was like the two of them had been thinking exactly the same thing and had said it aloud without meaning to. But if that was the case, then did it mean that they both _did_ like him?

"NARUTO! Quit spacing out and get to work! You've been in a daze for the entire shift!" Neji yelled from the register over.

The blonde blinked and looked around, having forgotten that he was a work. Turning to Neji, he gave the Hyuuga a guilty laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Heheh, sorry, Neji," he said.

The Hyuuga shook his head. "What's up with you?"

"Just thinking about something,"

"Think too much and your brain will fry up,"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm not that stupid, Neji. I can think fine without hurting my head,"

"All right. If you say so," Neji replied with a smirk. "Anyway, since you've been in a daze, you probably don't even know we get off in fifteen minutes,"

Naruto looked surprised. "We do? Really? Whoa, work went by fast," he said. "Are you still up for rehearsing tonight?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah. My place or yours?"

"We can come over to mine. It's actually clean for once," Naruto offered.

"That's fine then," Neji agreed.

xxxxx

"Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death, gorged with the dearest morsel of the earth, thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open. And in despite I'll cram thee with more food."

"This is that banished Montague that murdered my love's cousin--with which grief it is supposed the fair creature died--and here is come to do some villainous shame to the dead bodies: I will apprehend him." Neji stepped forward and faced Naruto directly and said with vigor, "Stop thy unhallowed toil, vile Montague! Can vengeance be pursued further than death? Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee. Obey, and go with me, for thou must die."

Naruto stepped closer and recited, "I must indeed, and therefore came I hither. Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man. Fly hence and leave me. …Stay not, be gone, live, and hereafter say a madman's mercy bid thee run away."

"I do defy thy conjuration, and apprehend thee for a felon here."

"Wilt thou provoke me?" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Taking another step closer he said, "Then have at thee, boy!"

Naruto paused and sighed. "Do you really want to do the fight scene? Even to me, it's been getting a bit old."

Neji looked surprised. "I never thought I'd hear you say that," he said. "But I suppose you're right."

"Want something to drink? I'll see if there's anything in the fridge," Naruto said, heading to the kitchen. "If there's nothing, we'll have to stick with good old H2O."

"Water's fine, Naruto," Neji said, following him.

"Ah, wait! I've got juice!" the blonde exclaimed, taking out a container of apple juice.

Neji just shook his head and said, as he reached for the cupboard above him, "I'll get some glasses,"

"Thanks, Neji," Naruto replied. "Do you want to eat anything? I've got some ramen--"

"No ramen," Neji said quickly. "That's okay, Naruto. I'm fine."

"But ramen's so good!" Naruto said.

"I'm fine, really," Neji insisted. "You can have some if you want."

"All right then," Naruto got out a packet of instant ramen and proceeded to make his meal.

Neji began pouring juice into the glasses, suppressing an urge to smile as the blonde began to sing happily about ramen. He put the juice back into the fridge and turned to Naruto, watching the blonde for a moment before saying, "Hey, Naruto, are you going to Valentine's Day Dance?"

Naruto glanced at the dark-haired boy over his shoulder and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm going! I love the Valentine's Day Dance."

"Are you going with someone?" Neji inquired, mentally deciding that if he said either the Uchiha's or Gaara's name there would be a brutal murder that night.

"Nope," Naruto replied, giving the Hyuuga a wave of relief. "I was just planning to meet up with Kiba and Shikamaru."

"Do you want to go with me?" Neji asked candidly.

The blonde blinked and whipped around to face the Hyuuga. It took him a moment to reply, and when he did so, it came out as a small stutter. "W-W-_With_ you?"

A bit amused by the blonde's answer, Neji smirked slightly and said, "Yeah. With me."

"B-But wouldn't you rather go with someone else?" Naruto questioned. _Say, a girl? _he thought to himself.

"You're the only one I want to go with, Naruto." Neji said, staring directly at the blonde with piercing eyes.

Not knowing why, the blonde felt himself blush. He wasn't sure why the words left his mouth, but he really wanted to know the answer. He felt that if Neji replied with a 'yes', then everything he'd been wondering about would be true. But, if he answered 'no', did that mean he just meant they'd go as friends? If that was true, why did he look so serious? Why did it sound like he was asking him out?

"Is-Is this like a d-date?" Naruto asked carefully, his voice barely a whisper.

Neji's smirk widened slightly as he took a step closer to the blonde, backing Naruto against the counter. Pinning Naruto with his gaze, he replied nonchalantly, "Only if you want it to be."

Naruto's blush grew and his brain completely shut down, leaving him with no idea how to reply. What could he say to that anyway? Well, the obvious thing to do was to accept or decline. What could he do? It seemed to him as if Neji _wanted_ it to be a date, but did he? Should he say yes and actually go on a _date_ with _Neji_? But, maybe Neji was just kidding, and meant to just go as friends. That would be okay, wouldn't it?

_Damn it. I wish I knew what he meant! If I say yes, then…what? How do I know if it will be any different than if we just go as friends? It might not be any different. It could be exactly the same. So, should I say yes? _

"Well, do you want to go with me?" Neji asked again, shaking the blonde from his thoughts.

Naruto met his gaze and nodded slightly. "Yeah, sure," he said, hoping he made the right decision. "I'll go with you, Neji."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That movie was good. Did you like it, Gaara?" Naruto asked as he and the redhead left the movie theatre after a viewing of The Island.

Gaara nodded. "It was entertaining."

"Those chase scenes were great! And how there were clones, man! That was way cool!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Yes, it think that was the best part of the movie," Gaara said.

"Man! Am I hungry!" Naruto whined loudly.

Gaara shook his head, staring at the blonde incredulously. "You just had an entire box of popcorn on your own. How can you still be hungry?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. I just know that if I don't eat right now, I'll just _die_!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Well, we can't have you dying can we? I certainly don't want you to die," Gaara said.

"You're so nice, Gaara!" Naruto said, grinning brightly.

The redhead gave a slight smile at the blonde before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the sidewalk. "Come on, let's not waste time. Otherwise you'll die and I'll be stuck carrying your body to a coroner."

"I'm coming! You don't have to drag me like that," Naruto said, trying to pull his hand out of Gaara's grasp. But his attempts were to no avail, seeing as how the redhead wouldn't loosen his grip. "Gaara, you can let go now…"

Gaara looked at the blonde over his shoulder and replied casually, staring right at the blonde's azure eyes, "Nah, I like holding your hand."

Surprise swept over the blonde's face and a blush claimed his cheeks. Gaara smirked slightly and led the blonde to a small restaurant a block away.

xxx

"Hey, Naruto, are you doing anything Valentine's weekend?" Gaara asked once they'd gotten their food and were seated at a table in the back.

The blonde looked up from his bowl of ramen and nodded excitedly. "Yep! I'm going to the dance on Friday, and then on Saturday I'm hanging out with Sasuke."

Gaara seethed at the Uchiha's name, and tried not to let his anger show. "Really? Well, that seems like…fun."

"Uh-huh! It'll be a lot of fun," Naruto paused and gave him a curious look. "Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Oh, I wanted to do something that weekend," Gaara said.

"You do? Well, that's cool! We can get together on Sunday since that's the only day I'm free next weekend," Naruto replied.

"That's fine with me," Gaara agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Friday, February 13th**

He knew what would happen if he opened the door. Yes, he knew very well because it happened every single goddamn year. The first year had been fine, the second year okay, but by the third, and fourth, and fifth, up until the flipping seventh year, it had become way too annoying. And, no matter how much he ignored them, how many times he just threw them away, how many times he gave away all the candy to the servants at the house, they never took a hint. Not one damn hint. And now the day was here and there was no getting out of it. But he had to open it. He couldn't go through the day without opening it. But he knew that a wave of paper would fall upon him once he opened it; the last time he'd even gotten a few paper cuts trying to get the damn things out. This year it would be exactly the same. He'd open the door and he'd be faced with the mountainous pile of those cards, and he could never stop it. Well, since he threw them all away, it shouldn't be that bad, but he still hated opening it.

"Happy Almost-V-Day, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, slapping the Uchiha on the back. He then paused when he gained no reaction from the other boy and turned to follow Sasuke's gaze. He stared at the piece of metal and said with confusion, "Why're you staring at your locker?"

"Because there's nothing good that'll come from opening it," Sasuke replied.

"Why?"

"It's Valentine's, dobe."

"Ooohh."

"Right."

"Well, I'll open it for you," Naruto offered.

"Nah, it's all right. I'll do it. You go get your own stuff," Sasuke said and Naruto proceeded to his locker a few doors down. Sasuke sighed and did the combination and heaved his locker open, promptly stepping back and watching as the wave of Valentine's cards and candies fell down in a heap all over the floor. Sasuke stared for awhile and said, "There's a lot more than last year. Man, this is just getting to be way too annoying."

"_Daamn_! Sasuke, you stud, how many girls do you know?" Naruto exclaimed, crouching down by the pile and sifting through the various types of chocolates and candies and cards.

Sasuke fought a blush at being called a 'stud' and just shook his head, as he continued to stare at the pile on the floor.

"…Hey, Sasuke…"

"What?"

"…Can I have your chocolates?"

"Take as many as you want. You know I hate sweets."

"Yahoo! Thanks Sasuke, I love you!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed an armful of candy.

Sasuke smiled at the adorably grinning blonde, wishing that the words he'd just said had really been true. But, even if they weren't, he was just glad hearing it for that time. And, besides, making Naruto happy by giving him candy, made him feel really good.

"Who is it you love, Naruto?" Neji asked as he passed into the hall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto replied, still grinning. "He gave me all of this candy!"

Neji and Sasuke turned to each other. The former glared menacingly while the latter smirked superiorly.

"Naruto, come on, we have to get to class soon," Neji said, turning to the blonde eating candies as he sat cross-legged on the floor with a pile of chocolates and wrappers strewn on his lap.

The blonde nodded and said, "Yep. You go on without me, Neji. I've gotta get my stuff."

Neji didn't seem very eager to leave the blonde alone with the Uchiha, but Naruto waved at him and the Hyuuga had no choice but to go on. He gave the Uchiha a glare and headed down the hall.

Sasuke pushed all of his valentines out of his locker, grabbed his supplies and shut the door. Looking down at the blonde he said, "Just put that in your locker."

"Oh, right," the blonde obliged and put the candy away as Sasuke threw away all of the cards, not bothering to read them.

"You should read them first. It's rude just throwing them away," Naruto said.

"I don't care. They all say the same thing anyway."

"True." Naruto turned back to his locker, grabbed a book from the top shelf and found a small card. "Hey! I got a valentine!"

Sasuke froze and turned to Naruto. "You did? …Who from?"

Naruto read the card and stared. "Hinata," he replied incredulously surprised.

Sasuke calmed immensely, glad not to have heard the Hyuuga's or Gaara's name. He was however a bit surprised to find that the shy quiet girl had taken a bold move such as that. "Come on, dobe. Quit staring and let's go," Sasuke said.

"But it's weird. Hinata got _me_ a valentine." Naruto said, still gaping. "Why?" he asked Sasuke, turning to the Uchiha and tilting his head inquisitively.

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Because you're cute. Why wouldn't give you a valentine?"

Naruto blinked and stared. "W-What did you say?" he asked, not sure he'd heard correctly. Sasuke had just said he was _cute_?

Sasuke mentally smacked himself. Why did he keep doing that? It was the second time he'd let slip about his feelings. He _really_ needed to learn some self-control or before he would know it he'd have confessed to the blonde completely. Sasuke sighed and glanced up at the blonde, noticing the expression of confusion and shock across his face, and felt himself smirk slightly. "I said you were cute, Naruto. That's why someone would, _should_, get you a valentine. Even I would have, but I despise V-day cards. I wouldn't want to spend money on them."

The blonde continued to stare at the Uchiha, only now a soft blush painted his cheeks because Sasuke had admitted to calling him cute.

Sasuke's smirk widened and he began to walk down the hall. "Come on, dobe, or we'll be late."

Naruto snapped out of his reverie, grabbed his supplies and dashed after, yelling, "I'm not a dobe, bastard!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto paced the length of his apartment, every once in awhile pausing to ponder something before shaking his head and continuing to pace. He'd been pacing consistently for the past half hour after he'd gotten ready. It was all he could do to calm himself, but he'd realized awhile later that pacing only made him more nervous than he already was. But he couldn't stop himself. He was nervous. He didn't know why, but he was. He was also on the verge of giving himself bodily harm for being so stupid. Why had he agreed to go to the dance _with_ Neji? _With **Neji**_! Why had he agreed without clarifying the situation? Was this really a date, or had Neji been kidding?

_Only if you want it to be…_Why had he said that? It only made it harder! But, wait. _Did_ he want it to be a date? A date with _Neji_?

_No! Of course I don't want it to be a date! It's Neji! My friend. Why would I even think about dating a guy friend?_

Of course, he'd been wondering things like that for a long time. Like with how he wanted to kiss Sasuke but felt disgusted with himself because Sasuke was a _guy_ and not a girl. The basically same thing applied here. He was going out with Neji but he was wondering if it was a date. If it _was_ a date, would he be okay with it? Would he care if he _went out_ with Hyuuga Neji? He'd never thought about it much before; the whole dating thing. He'd only ever asked out Sakura who'd just yelled at him for being stupid. But he wasn't into Sakura anymore. Quite frankly, there weren't many girls at his school he _was_ into. There was however--

_No, no, no! I forbid myself from even going there! I do not like Sasuke. It's impossible. _

He knew that there had to be some kind of reasonable explanation as to why he was so attracted to Sasuke. He was blaming it on hormones, because it couldn't be the other reason. He didn't like Sasuke. He wasn't into guys. That's how he couldn't possibly be happy about going on a date with Neji, right? But, there wasn't any denying that he had never _really_ gone out on a date. And, if tonight was considered a date, would it matter if his first one was with Neji? And, what if 'dating' Neji was just the same as 'hanging out' with Neji? If things were the same, would he care if he went on a date with another guy?

But it didn't make sense! He didn't like guys! He wasn't gay! But, he couldn't deny that Neji was attractive, same with Sasuke, and even Gaara, but appeal wasn't everything, right? And just because he, um, appreciated his guys' friends' outer appearances didn't make him gay, did it?

_Ah! I don't even know what I'm taking about anymore! It's not like being gay is a bad thing…It's just that I wasn't gay before…But now, even I'm not sure. Gah! My life is absolutely **insane**!_

Just as Naruto began to curse the giant puddle of a mess he was in, there was a knock at the door that caused him to jump about a foot in the air. He knew it was Neji at the door and cursed the Hyuuga for being so punctual.

Sighing heavily, Naruto opened the door and stared. After a moment, he regained control of his brain and said carefully, "Uh…N-Neji?"

The Hyuuga smiled slightly and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto!"

"Are…those for…me?" Naruto asked, pointing at the bouquet of red, pink and white roses that the Hyuuga was holding out at him.

Neji smirked. "Of course. Who else could it be for?"

Naruto took the bouquet, stepped aside and let Neji into the apartment. "They're, uh, pretty," he said. "But, why'd you get me flowers?"

"Well, it's Valentine's, is it not?" Neji replied simply.

"Yeah, but you get flowers for the person you like or love," Naruto said, trying to find a glass big enough to use as a vase.

"Who said I _didn't_ like or love you" Neji asked, sounding serious, but somehow at the same time flirty.

Naruto almost dropped a glass. He turned to Neji who was staring intently at him, eyes trained perfectly on the blonde's sapphire orbs. Naruto felt himself begin to blush deeply to his roots. He felt his heart begin to pound rapidly in his chest and he couldn't control the increasing pace. The only thing he could do was stare with complete shock at the calm, collected Hyuuga before him. What did Neji mean by that? Did he mean that the actually _did like_ him?

The blonde just continued to look the Hyuuga over, his mind swarming with unanswered questions he was dying to ask, when he suddenly realized that the Hyuuga looked _good. _He'd known that Neji was good looking; he had a fan club of his own, though not as psychotic as Sasuke's was. But, at that moment, in his black dress pants, buttoned white shirt and black jacket, his long ebony hair pulled into it's usual ponytail, Neji looked _really, really_ good. Naruto wasn't sure why he was suddenly noticing this, but he couldn't help it. For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to look away.

Neji noticed with a victorious smirk at how the blonde was eyeing him. He had dressed for the night whether the blonde thought it was a date or not. In his mind it was a date. He meant it to be a date when he'd asked Naruto the week before. They were going to a dance and that constituted as a date to the Hyuuga. From what had happened when he'd asked, Neji had figured out that Naruto was just completely confused about everything and he was glad to finally have some insight to the blonde's emotions. He wanted Naruto to be absolutely perfect with being on an _actual_ date with him. He knew it would take some persuading and careful moves, but he was sure he could do it. And in the end, even if things didn't go as planned, he'd at least be able to say that _he_ was the first to go on a real date with Naruto.

Deciding that they'd better get going, Neji said, "Naruto, let's go or we'll be late."

The blonde blinked and flushed deeply, quickly glancing away from the Hyuuga he'd been ogling. Stammering nervously he replied, "Ye-Yeah, let-let's go then." Naruto grabbed his jacket and followed the Hyuuga out into the hall.

As he shrugged the black jacket on over his red shirt, Neji turned to him and said, "You look very nice tonight, Naruto."

The blonde blushed again and Neji gave a small smile. "T-Thanks Neji. A-And, you don't look bad yourself. Dressed up for Valentine's huh?"

The Hyuuga's smile turned into a slight smirk. "No, not Valentine's. I dressed up for _you_."

The blush on Naruto's cheeks deepened and he stared with surprise at the Hyuuga.

When Naruto couldn't think of anything to reply, Neji grabbed his hand and led him down the hall saying, "Come on, Naruto, let's get to the dance."

xxxxxx

The party was in full swing when they arrived. The gymnasium was decorated in reds, pinks, and whites for the special occasion. Music was blasting loudly, causing eardrums to vibrate with unbreakable sound waves. Naruto glanced around the place looking excited, while Neji was rather disgusted with all the girly colors and horrible music that was the environment he was about to step into. But, the Hyuuga sucked it up when he noticed the blonde's thrilled expression, and made sure to let Naruto have the best Valentine's Dance night he could remember.

Taking the blonde's hand he led him to a table off on the side. Before sitting down, Neji asked gentlemanly, "Naruto, do you want something to drink?"

The blonde nodded with a grin, and said, "Sure, please."

"Great. I'll be right back," Neji said and walked across the gym to get himself and his date some punch.

The moment Neji left, Naruto was practically ambushed out of his chair by Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Hey! We were wondering when you'd get here!" Kiba said.

"Yeah…Uh, Kiba, get off of me." Naruto said, trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled the Inuzuka off of Naruto. The blonde got to his feet and the boys sat down around the table.

"Anyway Naruto, you up to some V-day dance crashing this year?" Kiba asked.

"No," the blonde replied instantly. "Come on, Kiba. You tried that last year too,"

"But no one wanted to join him so he basically just looked like a fool," Shikamaru said.

Kiba scowled. "That's not my fault. You guys are all just cowards."

"No, I'm just not stupid," Shikamaru replied.

"And I'm here with someone, so I can't really abandon him." Naruto explained.

Three pairs of eyes locked onto the blonde.

"_Him_?" they repeated.

"Yeah. I'm here with Neji."

"_Neji_?"

"Uh…Yeah…Why are you giving me that look?" Naruto asked nervously, staring around at the surprised looks on his friends' faces.

"Because you're here with a _guy_. Hyuuga Neji of all people," Kiba replied.

"Big deal. Anyway, that reminds me," Naruto said, turning to Kiba. "Why aren't _you_ with _your_ date? You shouldn't be leaving Hinata-chan all alone like that."

Kiba blushed and Naruto grinned, pleased he'd hit a soft spot. After he'd gotten the Valentine from Hinata, he'd explained to her that he only saw her as a friend and nothing more. He felt kind of bad rejecting her, especially since she looked upset. But she just said it was okay and he'd walked away. While he had felt bad about the whole thing, he'd also felt something else that he couldn't really explain. He knew that he didn't like Hinata in that way, and rejecting her made him feel as if he was open to anyone else. It was hard for him to explain why he felt that way, but he did. And it wasn't as if his rejecting Hinata didn't have a good side. It did. It had made Kiba finally work up enough courage to ask the girl he liked out to the dance that night. Naruto almost laughed aloud at the thought of Kiba's crush on Hinata. The guy had liked her for such a long time it was crazy. Naruto was happy though that Hinata had said yes to Kiba, otherwise the Inuzuka would have been really upset and most likely coming up with a way to crash the dance.

"So, where is Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kiba's blush remained on his cheeks as he replied, "She's in the bathroom." Then, straightening out, he asked, "Where's _your_ date?"

"He's not my date, and he's getting us some punch," Naruto replied, blushing slightly at the 'date' implication. He still didn't know if this was a date or not, and not knowing was killing him. He wanted to ask Neji about it, but didn't want to get the same answer as last time. So, he was just going to stick it out, and hope that nothing too bad or awkward happened.

Neji returned at that moment and looked around the table at the other three boys before focusing his attention on Naruto. Handing the blonde a cup of punch, he said, "Here you are, Naruto."

"Thanks, Neji!" the blonde replied with a grin.

"Uh, Naruto, we'll be going now then…" Kiba said as he Shikamaru and Choji got to their feet. "We'll come back later."

"Oh, okay. And, say hi to Hinata-chan for me!" Naruto said to Kiba who blushed again before the three walked away. Turning back to Neji he said, "What took you so long?"

"I was just talking to Lee and TenTen at the refreshment table for a moment," Neji replied. "Sorry I took so long."

"No problem, Neji! I was talking with Kiba and them so it's not a big deal," Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

"That's good," the Hyuuga said.

"Hey, are you working tomorrow afternoon Neji?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No. I'm free tomorrow."

"Aw, man! I've gotta work tomorrow and I didn't want to be all alone," Naruto whined.

"I'm sure you'll survive without me, Naruto," Neji said.

"Yeah, but it's more fun working with you!" the blonde exclaimed.

The Hyuuga stared at him with a bit of surprise. He was, however, pleased to hear that Naruto enjoyed his company that much. Neji opened his mouth to reply to the blonde but never got the chance because at that moment a certain silver-haired teacher had appeared next to them. The grinning man seated himself at the table and looked around the table.

"Uh…Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hello, Naruto! How are you this evening?" Kakashi asked pleasantly.

"I'm…good," Naruto replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm a chaperone tonight. So, I thought I'd just mingle with my students for awhile," Kakashi explained, still grinning.

"Go mingle somewhere else," Neji said, giving Kakashi a cold glare.

"Oh, Neji! I didn't know you were here," Kakashi said. Then, glancing back and forth between the blonde and the Hyuuga, a surprised look crossed his face along with a mischievous grin. "The two of you are here _together_?" he asked.

Naruto blushed and stammered a reply, "Uh-uh, yeah…"

"Really?" Kakashi inquired, though the silver-haired man already knew it was true.

"Yes. We are. Now go away," Neji said.

"I would have thought you'd be here with--" The teacher stopped talking and stood up. Neji was giving him a threatening glare and Naruto looked utterly confused and embarrassed. Smirking superiorly as if he knew something the others didn't, Kakashi said, "Well, this will prove to be very interesting. I knew I could count on my students to keep me entertained." Then, with a wave of his hand, he walked off, still grinning.

Neji continued to glare after him for a moment before turning his attention back to the blonde in front of him. Naruto still looked uncomfortable and Neji said, "Just ignore him, Naruto. The man's a fool."

Neji's words seemed to bring the blonde back to reality and he looked up at the Hyuuga. "Yeah, o-okay…B-But, what did he mean by 'I thought you'd be here with--'? Who did he think I'd be here with?" Naruto asked.

"I've got no idea," Neji lied. He knew very well who Kakashi had been talking about. What was bugging him more was how the bastard had even found out in the first place. "Like I said Naruto, the man's a fool. Just ignore him."

Naruto searched his face and gave a laugh, the last thing Neji expected. "You're just still mad at him for making you kiss Sasuke."

The Hyuuga cringed from the horrible memory. "Please, do not remind me. That memory is going to be burned from my mind."

"Then it's too bad you'll have to repeat it during the actual play, huh?" Naruto said.

"Not helping, Naruto," Neji said.

The blonde grinned. "Sorry."

"Sure you are. If I remember correctly, you were the one hooting like a moron. You thought it was funny."

"Only because it was!" Naruto replied, and then jumped excitedly as a song began blasting through the speakers. "Yes! I love this song!" the blonde exclaimed. "Mr. Brightside, awesome!"

"You like The Killers?" Neji asked.

"You _know_ The Killers?" Naruto inquired.

Neji gave him a look. "Very funny. Yes, I do know The Killers. Something wrong with that?"

"Nope! It was just rather surprising that you'd listen to The Killers," Naruto said. "So, you like them?"

"They're good."

"Well, come on, Neji! Sing!" Naruto said.

"What?" the Hyuuga said, staring at the blonde as if he'd gone mentally insane.

"Sing! Come on! …Let me go…I just can't look, it's killing me…and taking con-trol!"

"Naruto, stop. You're being loud and annoying."

"Aw, come on! Sing! Be crazy for once in your life!" Naruto encouraged. "…Choking on your alibis, but it's just the price I pay-- Take it, Neji!"

"…Destiny is calling me," Neji said dully. But, as he looked up at the blonde and saw the expression of happiness on Naruto's face because of his 'singing', Neji couldn't help but give a slight smile.

He swallowed his pride right then, and together the two finished the song; Naruto singing a bit too loudly for comfort, while Neji just sang well enough to please the blonde.

"Open up my eager eyes…Cause I'm Mr. Brightside!"

They were met with absolute silence from the rest of the gym and Naruto looked around the room and laughed. "Heh, heh…Sorry!" he muttered. Turning back to face Neji, he mumbled, "Geez, tough crowd."

Neji just shook his head, still a bit surprised at himself for singing out loud in front of so many people just because Naruto had asked him. But he was glad that his 'singing' Mr. Brightside had made Naruto happy. To him that was all that really mattered.

"Thanks, Neji, for singing with me," Naruto said. "Mr. Brightside's my favorite song."

The Hyuuga smirked. "I hadn't noticed," he replied.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Hyuuga's sarcasm. "Anyway, I didn't know you were such a good singer, Neji. Do you sing often?"

"I don't sing, Naruto," he said, giving the blonde a look.

"Then why'd you sing right now?"

"Because you asked me to."

The blonde blushed slightly, a bit surprised by the blunt answer. "O-Oh…okay then…" he stammered, glancing away because the Hyuuga was watching him closely.

Neji noticed the blonde's apprehension and said, changing the subject, "Are you doing anything tomorrow Naruto? Other than going to work?"

The blonde nodded and replied, "Yep! Sasuke and I are going to hang out tomorrow."

The Hyuuga seethed under his breath. "Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh. I'm saving him from his brother's V-day party. I'm going over after work and we're coming back to my place. It'll be fun," Naruto said excitedly.

Neji continued to fume to himself, angry that the Uchiha had gotten his way to spend time with Naruto _on_ Valentine's Day. _Damn that bastard,_ Neji thought to himself, getting angrier by the second. He was however glad that he'd been able to get with Naruto _before_ the Uchiha could. Now, all he had to do was to make sure that Naruto never forgot this night. And that would put him up in the ranking.

"Hey, Neji, do you mind if we go now? I've gotta get up early tomorrow for work and I need some sleep," Naruto said, shaking the Hyuuga out of his thoughts.

Neji nodded at him and said, "Sure we can go." He was a bit disappointed that his date with Naruto was coming to an end, but he got to his feet and followed the blonde across the gym to the doors.

On their way, they passed Kiba and Hinata on the dance floor and Naruto, being the kind of person he was, just couldn't resist poking fun at his friend. He winked at Kiba and nudged him in the ribs saying, "Way to go!" The Inuzuka and Hinata both blushed deeply and as the blonde began to laugh, Neji dragged him away to prevent any physical harm Kiba seemed to want to give him. They also saw Ino pulling an annoyed looking Shikamaru to the dance floor yelling that she wasn't going to sit there all day for Sasuke. Shikamaru was mumbling something that sounding a lot like 'troublesome' under his breath as he was being hauled away. By the doors, Sakura was sobbing that Sasuke hadn't come to the dance, and Lee and TenTen were engaged in a conversation, while Choji was getting some cookies at the refreshment table. Kakashi winked at them on their way out and then proceeded to find a certain brown-haired teacher.

Neji drove Naruto back to his apartment and walked him up to his door. "Thank you for coming with me tonight, Naruto," the Hyuuga said.

"No problem, Neji! I had fun," Naruto replied grinning. His grin faded, however, as he thought of something. Looking away, he bit his lip, wondering if he should bring it up or not.

The blonde's behavior ignited Neji's interest and he looked at Naruto curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Naruto turned to face him again, and asked quietly, clearly embarrassed, "Look, Neji…Is this…Was this…_really_ a-a d-date?"

Not expecting that question, Neji just stared at the blonde for a moment before letting a slight smirk claim his lips. He stepped closer to the blonde and said, "Why do you want to know, Naruto?"

Naruto stepped back in attempt to put space between them, but his effort failed since Neji moved forward. Naruto was immediately reminded of the beginning of that evening when he'd been thinking of Neji in _that_ way, and he tried to clear his mind so he could ask what he wanted and get on with it. But Neji was making it hard for him. Why couldn't the Hyuuga just answer the damn question? And why was he suddenly getting so nervous? _Calm down, dammit!_

"Uh…well, be-because you didn't answer me last time," Naruto replied, taking yet another step backward. He swore mentally as he felt the wall press against his back. He had no where to run now.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you want to know?" Neji inquired, pinning the blonde with his ivory gaze.

Naruto swallowed, feeling the heat rise in his face from the close proximity, and from the question he'd just been asked. He did want to know if this constituted as a date or not, but if it did, what would it mean? Would he care about it or not? And if it wasn't a date, then would everything go back to the way it was? Naruto needed to know for the sake of his sanity. "J-Just tell me, Neji, okay?" the blonde said with more bravado than he felt. "W-Was this a d-date or not?"

The Hyuuga leaned close to the blonde's ear and whispered softly, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine, "Yes, it was a date, and I'm very glad you came with me." Neji pulled away and captured Naruto's azure eyes with his own. He saw the surprise within the orbs and was filled with the sudden eagerness to kiss the blonde. His gaze fell to the Naruto's lips and the desire was beginning to overwhelm him. He really wanted to kiss Naruto, _needed_ to kiss Naruto, but he remembered how the blonde had freaked out from that one tiny kiss months ago and he didn't need a repeat of that. But he just couldn't go without it.

Neji looked back at the blonde and with that one look at Naruto's face made his morality fly out the window. He kissed him. Desire and eagerness just overtook him and his pressed his mouth against the blonde's and kissed him. And he didn't regret it one bit.

Naruto stood stunned as his lips were captured by the Hyuuga's and he felt himself blush profusely. Before he could really process what had happened, Neji had pulled away, gazing intensely at the blonde as he slowly licked his lips. Naruto could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he stammered, "N-Neji…?"

The Hyuuga kissed the Naruto on the lips again before saying, "Good night, Naruto," and walking off down the hall, leaving an embarrassed and confused blonde staring after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening, Naruto, sir," an Uchiha household servant greeted the blonde the next day.

Naruto grinned at him and said, "Hey there! Happy V-day!"

The man nodded and replied, "As to you."

"So, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked walking into the foyer.

"Ah, well the young sir is currently in the captivity of rabid fan girls and his brother who won't let him leave the dining room," the servant said with a slight laugh. "It's quite a sight to see."

Naruto followed the man down the hall and said, "Why isn't Itachi letting him leave?"

"He wants to see if you're really coming."

"Okay then. Since I'm here, let's go save Sasuke from his soon-to-be death," Naruto exclaimed, charging down towards the dining hall. Even before entering he could hear the girls' frantic screams, and Sasuke's shouts, and Itachi's laughter. The blonde pushed open the door and had to suppress his own laughter at the sight before him. Beneath the hold of about ten girls, Naruto could barely make out the ebony head of Sasuke, who was struggling extremely hard to break free from the grasp of the girls. The blonde could see Itachi off to a corner with a maniac grin on his face.

The blonde just stared for awhile when he heard his name being called. Turning, he waved at the older Uchiha who was striding towards him. "Hey, Itachi!"

"Good evening Naruto. How are you tonight?" Itachi asked.

"I'm good," Naruto replied. He turned to the pile again and said, "Are you sure it's okay to just leave him under there?"

"Oh, he'll be fine, _Naru-chan_," Itachi said, also staring at the pile under which his younger brother resided.

Sasuke could hardly breathe. Not only that, but he could hardly see anything either. Nor could he hear anything other than the cries 'Sasuke-kun, I love you!' But somehow he'd managed to pick up on the _Naru-chan_ that had escaped his brother's lips and he shoved some fan girls away to look wildly around the room. Then he spotted him; that unmistakable fluff of blonde hair that was slowly being closed away by desperate fan girls. _No way_, he thought. _No damn fan girl is getting in my way to go out with Naruto. _

With a tremendous amount of effort, he shoved past the girls and marathon-dashed to the blonde's side shouting, "Naruto! Thank _god_!" Sasuke practically latched himself onto the blonde's arm and turned to the girls yelling, "See? I _told_ you he'd be here! My _lover_ wouldn't abandon me on Valentine's Day!"

Naruto instantly blushed at the 'lover' comment and whispered to Sasuke, "Not that again!"

"Just deal with it until we leave," the Uchiha shot back. Turning his attention back to the now sobbing girls, Sasuke said, "Well, we should be going now. I've got quite an _eventful_ evening planned out for my lover!"

Naruto blushed even more at the insinuation, and he had to mentally slap away the images that were forming in his mind. He was at least spared having to reply because Sasuke turned and dragged him off to the doors.

But before they made it out, Itachi popped up again and said, sounding surprised, "Well, I didn't know you two were together! This is a surprise!"

If possible, Naruto turned an even deeper shade of red, while Sasuke just glared at his brother and said, "Go away."

"But I have to give you my congratulations!" Itachi said.

"We are not together, Brother. It was just an act to get the girls to leave us alone," Sasuke explained.

"An act?" Itachi repeated. He turned to face Sasuke fully and said, raising an eyebrow, "Then you still haven't told--"

"Brother!" Sasuke snapped, now looking extremely furious. "Shut. Up."

Itachi, however, found this very amusing and grinned. "Well, well, well, this is just shaping up nicely. But you know, dear brother, I would have thought you'd have told him by now. It's not like you to delay things like that."

Sasuke issued his brother The Uchiha Death Glare, and seethed, "Mind your own business, Brother."

"Yes, well, that's all I have to say," Itachi said. He turned to Naruto who was looking extremely confused and said, "It was nice seeing you again, Naru-chan!" --Here, Sasuke snarled angrily at his brother-- "Hope you have a good Valentine's Day with your _lover_,"

Naruto blushed again and stammered, "Uh-yea-yeah, I will. Thank you."

Itachi grinned at him and walked away.

Sasuke sighed gratefully and pulled the blonde out into the hall, leading him down the left. "Come on, Naruto, this way."

"Uh, Sasuke, the exit's that-a-way!" Naruto pointed to the right.

"Yes, I know that. But we have to stop at the kitchen first."

"Why?"

"Because I have a gift for you."

"_What_?"

Sasuke just smirked and said, "Come on, dobe."

Still surprised at the prospect of getting a gift from Sasuke, Naruto didn't lash out at the 'dobe' comment, only just followed the younger Uchiha into the kitchen. "Okay, so what is this gift of yours? I wanna see!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Calm down. You'll see it in a moment. Just sit down here," Sasuke pointed to a stool, "and close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? What for?" Naruto said, shutting his eyes anyway.

"Because I want you to."

"Why, are you gonna kiss me or something?" The words had escaped his mouth before he could stop them.

Sasuke paused reaching for something and stared up at the blonde. "What did you say?"

Naruto blushed, embarrassed. "I was just kidding! I meant that, you know, most of the time someone asks someone else to close their eyes it's usually to give him or her a kiss or present the person with like an engagement ring or something. That's what I've seen at least. But that can't be what you're doing, because that'd just be weird and--"

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Sasuke interrupted.

The blonde felt his heart skip a beat. "W-W-What?"

"Do you wan me to kiss you?" Sasuke repeated, slightly smirking. "Because, if you really want me to, I won't mind."

"Uh-uh, th-that's okay," Naruto stammered, feeling his heart rate begin to accelerate. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why had I brought that 'kiss' thing up! Stupid! …A-And-And why does he sound so sexy all of a sudden? Why do I feel as if I actually _do_ want to kiss him?_

Sasuke pulled out Naruto's gift and got to his feet, stepping over to the blonde and leaning closer to his face. "Are you sure?" he whispered, his voice sounding more husky than he meant it to. Sasuke was glad to see that Naruto was hesitating before answering. It meant that the blonde was really considering the offer to being kissed and Sasuke couldn't have enjoyed that thought more.

However, Naruto replied quietly, "Y-Yeah, I-I'm sure," and Sasuke felt disappointment overwhelm him. He sighed and thought to himself, _Well the night is young. We haven't even left yet. I've got plenty of time to score. _

"All right then. Naruto, hold your hands out and I'll give you your gift," Sasuke said. When the blonde obliged, Sasuke placed a rectangular container on his outstretched hands.

Naruto paused for a moment, letting his hands roam over the gift he'd received before he opened his eyes and looked down. The first thing that caught his eye was the card on top of a plastic container. Curiously looking at it for a moment, he then glanced up at Sasuke and said, "I thought you said you'd never buy a Valentine card in your life."

The Uchiha shrugged. "Well, you're different," he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're the only person I'd ever buy a Valentine for."

Naruto blushed and looked back down at the card which only read _'Happy Valentine's Day, dobe! Hope you like your gift. Took me a long time to make it! And don't you dare try making me eat it! I'll shove them down your throat if you do. I hate sweets, remember? All kinds! --Sasuke'_

Now curious as to what was inside the box, Naruto removed the lid and exclaimed excitedly with a glowing grin on his face, "Yes! Cookies! _And_ candy! Sasuke, I absolutely _love_ you!"

Sasuke grinned at the blonde's approval of his gift and mentally gave himself a pat on the back. Obviously the easiest way to win Naruto's heart was to go through his stomach, and he knew the blonde loved sweets. Cookies and candies hit the spot on Valentine's; he was glad he'd thought of making them, but _damn_ did it take a long time.

"Hey, Sasuke…Why'd you make me all of this?" Naruto asked. "Doesn't _everything_ about Valentine's make you cringe? So, why'd you spend time making heart shaped V-day cookies?"

The Uchiha froze, having not thought about what to say if he was asked that. Naruto was watching him closely with curious azure eyes, and Sasuke sighed. "It's Valentine's, dobe. So, I thought I'd make some for you, since I know you love cookies and candy. I thought you'd like it, that's why. And, yes, you're right. _All_ V-day stuff makes me cringe, but like I said before, you're different. I don't mind giving _you_ Valentines."

Naruto blushed again, and Sasuke gave a slight smirk at causing the flush on the blonde's cheeks, which he couldn't help but notice, made Naruto look extremely cute.

Realizing that making the blonde blush was a good thing, because it credited to having the blonde start thinking of _certain_ things, Sasuke decided to tease him a bit more. He liked seeing the blonde blush; one, it would most likely get Naruto to think about _him_, and two, he just looked adorable!

Leaning close to the blonde once more, Sasuke asked him again, "Now, about that kiss…Are you sure you don't want one?"

Sasuke saw the surprise in the blonde's eyes at his reminder and willingness of having the kiss. He almost missed the faint agreement that flashed quickly through the cobalt color. Sasuke himself was surprised at the blonde's quick conformity to the kiss, and was now actually debating if he wanted to give Naruto a quick one or not. _If he's not moving away from me and that quick willingness I just saw in his eyes was any indication, I'm pretty sure Naruto's thinking exactly what I am. Then…should I kiss him or not?_

However, at that precise moment, the kitchen door swung open and Itachi burst through. The older Uchiha took a look at the almost-kissing pair and grinned, exclaiming, "Whoa! I thought you gone already!"

"Brother! What are you doing in here?" Sasuke exclaimed angrily, recovering first. He moved away from the blushing blonde and glared at Itachi. "What do you want? If nothing, then get out before I kick you out!"

"Calm down, dear brother," Itachi said, still grinning. "I was merely coming to get some more drinks for our guests. I had no idea you and Naruto were in here."

Even after his truthful apology, Sasuke didn't draw back the Uchiha Death Glare he was giving his brother. "Then, take the damn drinks and get the hell out of here," the younger Uchiha spat.

Itachi, the grin still on his face, nodded and moved to the counter when his gaze fell on the container of heart shaped cookies and candy. If possible, the grin on his face widened even more as he turned to look at Sasuke and exclaimed with exaggerated happiness, "Oh, wow! Sasuke, did _you_ make all of these cookies and candies? For _Naruto_?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied coolly.

"Aww, that is _so_ cute!" Itachi cooed. "So that's why you didn't let me inside the kitchen this afternoon. You even threatened to burn me alive in the incinerator if I didn't leave you alone. Now I understand why you were so pissy. You were making sweet little Naru-chan--" Here, Sasuke gave a twitch. "—special Valentine treats! How adorable of you!"

Sasuke, now bristling with embarrassment and boiling anger, glared at Itachi with every ounce of malicious fiber he had in him. "Brother," he snarled, "if you do not leave this instant, you _will _be burned alive in the incinerator."

"See how mean he is to me?" Itachi said to Naruto, who was staring with surprise at Sasuke, not taking his eyes off of him. Returning his attention to his brother, Itachi said, "Well, I'm just so proud of you, Sasuke! I can't believe you took such a bold step as to give Naruto these treats! I'm just curious as to what _else_ you have planned for Valentines—"

"Shut up, Brother!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi grinned again and then waved, saying, "Have a good day, _lovers_!" He then walked out of the doors, laughing.

Sasuke glared after him for a moment before he realized something. "That damn bastard! He didn't need drinks! He came in here on purpose! I'm going to kill him!" he muttered under his breath, planning torturous ways to kill the older Uchiha. Burning him alive in the incinerator was now quite appealing.

Once he'd calmed down, Sasuke turned to Naruto and looked over the blonde. Instantly, he felt uncomfortable; an emotion he truly hated since Uchihas were not supposed to ever be uncomfortable about anything, they were to be collected at all costs; because Naruto was staring directly at him with unwavering sapphire eyes.

"Uh, Naruto?" Sasuke asked carefully. _What is he thinking? He looks confused and curious and surprised. Damn it, Itachi did this! If he starts to figure things out then what will I do? _

"Sasuke, uh, what did Itachi mean by-by everything that he said?" Naruto inquired, not taking his eyes off of him.

Quickly, Sasuke replied, "Nothing. Nothing at all. Ignore that meddling bastard."

"But Sasuke--"

"Naruto, just drop it," Sasuke snapped. Naruto blinked at the admonition, and Sasuke felt bad for the retort. He sighed and said with less bitterness, though the anger from his brother's antics never fully left his voice, "It was nothing, all right? Just forget it. Itachi's just insane."

Naruto nodded slowly, though he wasn't fooled. Sasuke was hiding something and he wanted to know what. But he knew that there was no getting it out of him at that moment so he just got to his feet and said, "Fine. Should we go now?"

The Uchiha agreed, eager to leave the house lest Itachi show up once more, and led the blonde out to his car.

xxxxxxx

"I'm sorry it's such a mess. I was going to clean this morning before I went to work, but as luck would have it, I woke up late and got yelled at by the manager," Naruto said, as he hastily kicked stray clothes and books into the closet.

"It's all right, Naruto. My room looks pretty much the same," Sasuke replied shutting and locking the door behind him.

"All right! What do you want to do then?" Naruto asked after quickly cleaning the room. "I was thinking a movie and pizza?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Sounds fine to me. Trust me, anything's better than having to be back at Itachi's party."

"I'm glad to have been of help."

"I'm just glad to spend time with you."

The honesty of his statement made Naruto turn with surprise. Sasuke was staring at him directly, and he felt the blush rise on his cheeks again. Looking away quickly as he tried to regain control, Naruto stammered, "I-I'll ca-call for the pizza. Go look for a movie."

"What are you in the mood for?" Sasuke asked as he flipped through the blonde's movie collection.

"Something funny. I'm in the mood to laugh," Naruto replied while looking up the phone number of the pizza place.

"All right. Then we're watching Zoolander," the Uchiha decided.

"That's great, put it in!" Naruto called. He then ordered the pizza and said, "Pizza'll be here in a half hour. Want something to eat now?"

"Like what?"

"Ramen!"

"No."

"Fine then, let's have the cookies you made!"

"I already told you in my card not to even try making me eat those."

"But cookies are good! Come on Sasuke, try one!" Naruto insisted, waving the box in front of the dark-haired boy's face.

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't make me hurt you, Naruto. I told you I don't want any."

"But they're yummy!" Naruto said.

"I'll shove all of those cookies _and_ that box down your throat if you don't get them out of my face!"

Naruto pouted and set the container onto the floor. "Fine then, ya sweets-hating weirdo," he said. Getting to his feet he walked to the kitchen and called over his shoulder, "You want anything to drink?"

"What have you got?" Sasuke said following Naruto into the kitchen.

The blonde opened the fridge and replied, "Let's see…I've got some coke, juice, milk--"

"A full fridge for the first time," Sasuke interjected sounding surprised.

"Ha, ha, ha," Naruto said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"A coke's fine."

"Well take it out. I'll get some glasses." Naruto turned and almost ran into the bouquet of flowers from the previous night, which he'd borrowed a vase for from a neighbor. "Whoa. I've got to put this somewhere else. I've been running into it all day. Aha! I'll put it next to the window!"

"When'd you start buying flowers, Naruto? Turning all girly now, are you?" Sasuke asked as he poured himself and the blonde some coke.

"You're just on a joking streak, aren't you?" Naruto called back. "No, I'm not turning girly, these were a gift. I got them yesterday from Neji…" The blonde stopped talking quickly as he realized what he'd just confessed. _Oh, crap! Now I'm going to have to explain everything, and I didn't even want Sasuke to know in the first place! Dammit!_

Sasuke, meanwhile, had froze putting the coke away and began to feel the anger boiling in his veins. He shut the fridge and walked out of the kitchen to stare directly at the blonde. "What did you say?" he asked a rather nervous looking blonde.

Naruto mentally reprimanded himself for his stupid slip of the tongue and sighed before answering the Uchiha. "Um, well, yesterday Neji came over and um…brought me flowers."

"What was Hyuuga doing here?"

"Um, Neji came over because…we went to the…dance…together," Naruto said very quietly.

"You and Hyuuga went to the dance _together_?" Sasuke was surprised how calm his voice sounded considering the fact that he was on the verge of committing the murder of something. Namely the Hyuuga, but anything would do.

"Yes," Naruto squeaked.

"Was this a date?" Sasuke asked, the anger in his veins growing along with white hot jealously. He'd never felt so pissed off before in his life.

Naruto knew that question would be asked, but he still wasn't prepared for it. He hadn't wanted Sasuke to know about the date, but he didn't want to lie to him either. And if he told him, what would happen? Feeling guilty though he wasn't sure why; he'd gone on a date, not killed someone, Naruto replied, "Yes, it was a-a date."

It was the first time he'd really admitted it to himself. He knew it was a date now. If the kiss and Neji's confirmation was any indication, Naruto couldn't deny it any more. It had been a date, and he had accepted now, even though it was weird knowing that his first date was with a guy, Neji no less. But the fact that it was a date now proved that there was definitely something going on with Neji. The only thing Naruto could think of was that the Hyuuga _did_ really _like_ him. Even though the theory sounded so farfetched, Naruto wasn't sure he could doubt it any more. Why else would Neji agree that it was a date _and_ kiss him _twice_? And, even though he knew now, Naruto himself wasn't sure if he felt that way about Neji. And, he couldn't forget the way he'd eyed Neji the previous night either. He knew something was up with his own feelings; he just didn't know what.

"Naruto? Hey, dobe, snap out of it!" Sasuke called, shaking the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto blinked and focused on the Uchiha. "Oh, sorry. Spaced out for a second."

Sasuke watched him momentarily and then said as he sat down on the bed, "Come on, let's start the movie."

Naruto blinked again, only this time in surprise. _What, no yelling, no anger…no jealously? Doesn't-Doesn't he care? …And why do I care if he doesn't care?_ "Y-You…aren't mad?" Naruto asked cautiously, sitting down next to him.

Sasuke didn't even turn to him, just kept his eyes trained on the screen as the movie began. "No, why should I be?"

Naruto felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at the Uchiha's answer; it wasn't what he'd wanted to hear. "N-Never mind," he said, pulling the box of cookies onto his lap and taking a bite out of one. He glued his eyes to the screen, deciding to think about his messed up life later.

Sasuke turned to glance sideways at the blonde and felt the anger surge within him again. He was angry. Yes, of course he wasn't; he just didn't want Naruto to know it. But he wasn't mad at Naruto. No. He was angry at himself. At the Hyuuga too, but mostly himself. He was angry that he'd let Hyuuga get ahead of him by going out with Naruto. He was angry that it had actually been a date. He was angry he hadn't found out and done something to stop it. Had he known, he would have definitely gone to the dance the previous night instead of fantasizing about what he could do for this night. Had he known, he could have stopped everything and anything the Hyuuga may have tried. But he hadn't been there, and despite how it pained him, he'd just have to admit that Neji had scored before he had that weekend.

It was getting easier to read Naruto's expressions and actions, and Sasuke could tell easily that the blonde was hiding something. Something else had happened last night and Sasuke had to know what. Sure, he had a vague idea, but he wanted it confirmed. But he couldn't just ask Naruto that; he knew the blonde would just evade the question anyway. Sasuke was also certain that Hyuuga had somewhat 'admitted' his feelings to Naruto. That was another thing he was angry about. That he couldn't outright tell Naruto how he felt. He hated it. He wanted to tell him, but for some dumb reason couldn't. now he was falling behind Neji and that was the worst possible position to be in. But he wasn't going to take that. No matter what, he wasn't going to lose. Naruto had been on a date with Neji. Neji was now up higher on the scale. But so what? He was an Uchiha, goddamn it, and he wasn't about to let some Hyuuga take away what was rightfully _his_!

Sasuke felt the determination and possessiveness begin to outweigh his anger and jealousy. He was now determined to fight the fight and come out the winner. Besides, he now knew that Hyuuga had done which would make it easier for him to keep a look out. Not only that, but he had Naruto at _that_ moment, and the fun hadn't even yet begun.

Sasuke stole another glance at the blonde before smirking slightly.

_Tonight Naruto, you're all mine._

xxxxxxxxx

"Yes! The pizza's here! Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Pause the movie."

"I'll get some plates," Sasuke offered and headed to the kitchen.

Thanks, have a good night," Naruto said to the deliverer and then turned to Sasuke who was setting plates down on the table.

"Remember, Naruto, it's _hot_," Sasuke said as the blonde opened the pizza box. "Don't want the same thing as last time to happen, do we?"

Naruto blushed at the reminder and looked away.

Sasuke smirked and said softly, "Unless you _do_ want it, then of course I wouldn't mind."

The blonde's blush deepened at the reminder and at the fact that Sasuke had just said he didn't care if they kissed again. Did he really mean that, or was he just kidding? Shaking his head, Naruto quickly stammered, "N-No, th-that's okay. I'll be careful this time."

Sasuke was disappointed but hid the emotion well. Putting a stoic face back on, he served each of them a slice of pizza and said, "Do you want to get back to the movie?"

"Actually, no. It's boring me. Let's do something else," Naruto said.

"Like what?"

"Umm, let's play a game."

"What?"

"A game!"

"No," Sasuke said firmly.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun."

"What game do you have in mind?"

"Truth or dare?"

"No."

"Sasuke, please! It'll be loads of fun. Just for a little while, okay? I'm bored of movies. I want to _do_ something!"

"Fine, fine. We'll play, so quit screaming in my ear!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily. "But I go first. Truth or dare, dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe, bastard! Uh, truth."

"Too scared for a dare?"

"No, I'm not scared! I just want to do truth."

Sasuke smirked.

"Quit smirking, bastard! What's my question?"

Getting serious, Sasuke asked, "What did you and Neji do last night at the dance?" Only once the words were out of his mouth did Sasuke realize that this game might have a good use. If he could find out things about what happened the previous night, he'd know what else to expect from the Hyuuga and that would put him ahead.

Naruto stared at him with surprise, wondering why he'd even asked such a question. What did he think had happened? "Uh, well, we went to the dance…and talked. That's all we could really do anyway, since it'd be weird to dance or something."

"What'd you talk about?"

"Hey, only one question! My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, Sasuke-bastard, I dare you to…" Naruto's eyes fell on the container of cookies and he slowly smirked mischievously. "I dare you to try a cookie!"

"Oh, no. I'm not trying the cookies," Sasuke said. "You know I hate sweets, so why do you even bother? Do you enjoy making me suffer like this?"

Naruto grinned broadly. "Yup. I enjoy it very much."

"You're sadistic."

"Well, can you blame me? It really bugs me! How can you _not_ like sweets? Some candies, I understand, are just gross. But _all_ of them?"

"I just don't like them all right? I'm not eating that cookie."

"It's a dare, Sasuke. You aren't scared, are you? I thought it was like a violation of some code for an Uchiha to be scared."

"I'm not scared, Naruto," Sasuke bristled.

"Then prove it," Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him for a moment before he said, "Give me the damn cookie."

Naruto, grinning superiorly, handed him a heart-shaped cookie with red and white frosting along with pink sprinkles. Sasuke glared at the cookie as well, giving it a securitizing search, before he gingerly took a bite out of it.

"Well? Good, bad?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just made a face. "Ew," he replied and tossed the cookie away.

"Hey, you've got to eat the whole thing! That was your dare."

"Actually, dobe, you said to _try_ the cookie. Not _eat_ the cookie. So, I tried it. I'm done. Now, truth or dare, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Dare."

"All right, I dare you to tell the truth about what happened with Neji last night."

"I just told you that, and you can't make a dare a truth!"

"Fine, I dare you to tell me what Neji did to you last night. There, that's different."

"But you can't make a dare a truth!"

"Just answer the damn question, dobe," Sasuke snapped, giving the blonde a sharp look.

Naruto returned the gaze, wondering why Sasuke was so intent on knowing what had happened last night. And now he wanted to know if Neji had done anything to him. What was he supposed to do? Tell him about the kiss? Wait, kisses? For some reason, Naruto didn't want to tell Sasuke about the kiss. He assumed it was because he himself had no idea what he felt about it. Part of him was angry at Neji, while the other part of him was perfectly fine with the kiss. Oddly enough, it was the latter that was outweighing the first, and that surprised and frightened him at the same time. He wasn't sure why he was okay with getting kissed by Neji, when the first time he'd flipped out. But, as he thought more about it, he was realizing that he really wasn't _that_ angry at Neji for the kiss, just surprised and confused.

Was he actually considering Neji? Is that why he was so at halves with the whole thing? He had never thought about dating a guy, much less kissing a guy, because it was something he never thought would come up, but now, he wasn't so sure. The kiss with Neji had definitely opened a door for him and even though liking a guy seemed weird, could he really help it if it happened? Could anyone really help it? And, if Neji _did_ like him, was it possible to start liking him back?

"Naruto? Hello?" Sasuke said, snapping his fingers before the blonde's face.

Naruto blinked and stared as if trying to remember where he was. "Oh, sorry, Sasuke. What were you saying?"

"What happened last night? What did Neji do to you?" Sasuke asked, keeping his voice in control. He didn't want to snap at the blonde for the answers he was aching for.

Naruto stared directly at him and lied, "Nothing. Like I said before, we just talked and that's it." He wasn't sure why he was lying, but he felt that it wasn't really that important for Sasuke to know. And, until he figured everything out, he didn't think he'd ever tell Sasuke.

Sasuke searched Naruto's face and had the feeling he was lying. But why would Naruto lie unless he really did have something to hide? Sasuke felt anger start to bubble within him. Why would Naruto lie to him? "Are you lying?" he asked.

Naruto hid his surprise. _ Can he read my expression?_ "No. I'm not lying."

Sasuke continued to stare at him, wondering why he wasn't telling the truth. Frustrated and hurt even, he said, "Fine. Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you asking so much about me and Neji?"

Cursing himself for choosing truth, Sasuke replied carefully, making sure not to let anything slip, "Because I want to know."

"That's not a reason. What's the truth, Sasuke?"

"That is the truth. I just wanted to know."

"Fine."

"Truth or dare, Naruto?"

"I don't want to play anymore," Naruto said, turning back to face the T.V. screen.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before he turned his attention to the movie.

For awhile, they said nothing and sat in a tense silence. Naruto was angry about Sasuke prying so much about the Neji thing. Not only that, but he was also angry at how the evening was turning out. He'd wanted to have a fun good night with Sasuke; not an interrogation about him and Neji. Naruto did feel bad about lying to Sasuke as well, but the Uchiha just didn't need to know everything.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke said suddenly, voice quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Listen. I'm sorry for prying, all right? I was just curious," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned to him, surprised. "That's all fine, Sasuke, but I don't have to tell you everything, do I?"

His words felt like a slap on the face. Schooling his hurt expression, he said, "No, you don't but--"

"Sasuke, you're my best friend, okay?"

"I'm you're…what?" Sasuke exclaimed softly feeling absolutely stunned.

"You're my best friend," Naruto repeated as if stating the obvious. "Why're you so surprised?"

"I thought Gaara was your best friend," Sasuke said, starting to feel his heart rate quicken.

"Yeah, he was my best friend, but really it's you that I hang out with the most. It's you I like spending time with."

Sasuke blushed profusely, feeling embarrassed and elated, but at the same time a bit frustrated. "Well, if I'm your best friend, then why were you lying about the Neji thing?"

"I wasn't lying!" Naruto exclaimed quickly.

Sasuke gave him a look. "You were, I know you were."

"Fine, so I was."

"Why won't you tell me then?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Naruto shot back.

The two stared at each other for a moment, silence taking over them once more.

"Like I said, I was curious," Sasuke replied breaking the silence.

"Is that really all?" Naruto asked, then realizing what he'd asked paused, confused at himself. Why was he thinking that? Why did it seem like he wanted Sasuke to have a certain different reason for being so concerned? What reason was he thinking of? _No, no, no. I am not thinking about that! Sasuke doesn't like me! Then why do I feel like that's what I want him to say? That he likes me and that's why he was asking about last night? _

Leaning closer, Sasuke asked softly, "Why? Is there another reason you're hoping for?"

"N-No," Naruto said quickly, feeling stupid that he'd even said anything. "Just forget it."

"Fine." Sasuke turned his attention back to the screen.

"Oh, and Sasuke?"

"What, Naruto?"

"You really are my best friend, all right? And, I'll tell you everything…Just once I figure it out for myself, okay?" Naruto said, glancing at the Uchiha from the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke looked at him, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Sure, dobe."

"Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling happy that everything was back to normal.

xxxxxxxxx

"Okay Sasuke, are you ready?"

"Yes, Naruto. I'm ready, just hurry up."

"Are you _sure_ you're ready?"

"Yes!"

"Are you _positive_? This is gonna be a toughie, I just know it!"

"Dammit, Naruto! Hurry up and spin the flipping wheel! I don't think I can hold anymore," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto reached over Sasuke's leg and spun the spinner. "Uh, okay. Right hand blue!"

Sasuke swore. "Shit, that's on the other side. Naruto, move your leg."

"I can't, I'll fall!"

"Big deal. You're going to lose anyway."

"Shut up! You don't know that."

"Just move your leg!"

"It's Twister, Sasuke. You've go to twist; hence the name of the game," Naruto exclaimed.

"Argh, fine…There, got it," Sasuke said, finally reaching his right hand to an empty blue circle. "I'll spin, now," he said. "Okay, dobe, left foot yellow."

"Left foot, left foot…Where's my left foot?"

"Squishing my hand!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Watch it, dobe!"

"Heh, heh, sorry." Naruto quickly moved his foot around Sasuke's right leg and rested it on a yellow circle. "All right, spinning…Red, left hand."

Sasuke shifted slightly and leaned his arm over Naruto's stomach, placing it on the red circle. The Uchiha hid his sudden growing blush; from his position, he could stare right into Naruto's face, and it wasn't helping with the way Naruto was watching him closely. Sasuke swallowed and tore his gaze away reluctantly. He had to keep his cool, at least for awhile. It wasn't the right moment to just jump him. He spun the wheel and told the blonde, "Right foot, green."

"Ah, man! Okay, leg, streeeetch!" Naruto exclaimed and carefully angled his leg beneath Sasuke's. involuntarily brushing it against the Uchiha's. Both boys blushed but said nothing as Naruto placed his foot on the appropriate spot. He then spun and said, "Uh, left leg blue, Sasuke."

The Uchiha grunted and moved his foot. As he repositioned himself, his gaze fell upon the flower vase and a sudden question popped in his head. He tried to swallow his words because he knew that Naruto would get angrier if he asked, but he couldn't control himself. "Naruto, do you like the Hyuuga?"

The blonde almost fell over. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me," Sasuke said, not wanting to repeat it. He felt stupid to saying it aloud. He hadn't meant to, but couldn't help it. It was something he just needed to know. He was about 99.9999 percent certain that Neji had confessed his feelings last night. If not directly, he definitely gave some major hints and Sasuke hadn't been able to stop the uncertainty that was flowing through his veins. Not knowing what Neji had done was bothering him, but not knowing what Naruto thought about Hyuuga was even worse. As he anticipated the blonde's reply, Sasuke realized he wasn't sure what he'd do if Naruto answered yes.

"Well, of course I like Neji. He's my friend," Naruto replied. He then glanced at Sasuke and continued, ignoring the almost nervous expression on the dark-haired boy's face. "And, if you're asking as in more than a friend, then, honestly…I-I don't know."

Sasuke felt a bit relieved, like a stone had been lifted from the pits of his stomach and heart. But while he was reassured, he couldn't help but realize something else. 'I don't know' isn't a straight out 'no.' Did that mean that Naruto was actually _considering_ Neji?

"All right," Sasuke said after a moment.

Naruto looked at him for a moment before he said, "Ah, spin Sasuke! I'm dying here!"

The Uchiha reached over and spun the wheel, quickly placing his hand back before he could lose his balance. "Left foot on yellow."

"Already there."

"Dammit, I have to spin again," Sasuke swore. "Okay, blue, right hand."

Naruto twisted carefully and then said, "There aren't any more open ones!"

"There's one behind my foot," Sasuke said.

"I can't reach it though! Hey, move your hand a bit, I'll put it next to yours."

"You can't use the same circle."

"Who cares? Come on, move your hand." Naruto reached his hand over.

"If I move it, I'll fall."

"Fine, bastard," Naruto said, and placed his hand on the only available spot--atop Sasuke's.

The Uchiha blushed instantly, surprised the blonde didn't seem as affected as him. The warmth from Naruto's hand flowed into him and Sasuke wanted to hold onto his hand forever, loving the affection and sensation it caused within him. The two of them were silent for another moment, Sasuke trying to fight the blush down, Naruto staring at the Uchiha with a searching look.

Then Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "S-Spin, dobe."

"Oh, r-right." Naruto spun the wheel and said, "Left hand, yellow."

Sasuke carefully turned to place his hand on the yellow circle.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What?"

"Can you grab a cookie for me?"

"Are you crazy? We'll both fall!" Sasuke exclaimed incredulously. _He must be kidding_.

"But I'm hungry!"

_Guess not._ "Forget it, dobe. If you want a cookie, get it yourself."

"But they're on the other side!" Naruto whined.

"Then too bad for you."

"Aww, Sasuke!"

"Just shut up and let me spin," Sasuke snapped.

After spinning, he said, "Right foot blue."

Naruto groaned and turned, sliding his leg beneath Sasuke's. Rotating his head, he blushed quickly, noticing that Sasuke's face was just a few inches away. Swallowing, he glanced away from the Uchiha's penetrating gaze and stammered, "I-I'll spin."

Sasuke watched him for awhile longer, thinking just how cute Naruto looked when he blushed. The Uchiha couldn't help but stare at him, his thoughts taking a drastic turn to saddening wanting to kiss him. He could probably do it too, seeing as how the blonde's face was just a bit away. If he stretched, he could pull it off. But was it the right moment? He just had to get _something_ that night. He wasn't playing truth or dare for nothing, dammit.

"Sasuke? Uh, move your left hand o yellow," Naruto said, brining the Uchiha back to present.

"All right," Sasuke said, hiding his growing frustration. When would they get into some kind of a good kissing situation? He needed some action! Sasuke paused as a sudden devious thought occurred to him while he was moving his hand. If the action didn't present itself, couldn't' he just _make_ some? They were playing Twister, weren't they? It was game that made it possible for someone to slip at some time, right? Why not take the initiative and propose a situation?

Sasuke placed his hand on the circle and confirmed his decision. He'll wait till a better opportunity to fake a slip. Or, if the dobe messed up first, all the better; at least that way he wouldn't lose.

"Naruto, right foot red," he said.

The blonde maneuvered his body carefully reaching his foot under Sasuke's arm.

"Careful, dobe! That's my stomach you're almost stabbing with your elbow," Sasuke exclaimed, trying to move out of the way without falling.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he turned completely to look at Sasuke, and in the process caused his socked feet to slip.

It happened in a matter of seconds. The blonde's feet caused him to fall onto his back, at the same time knocking over Sasuke's feet. The Uchiha lost support in his arms and fell against the blonde's chest.

"Oof!" Naruto breathed.

Blinking, he glanced up to see Sasuke above him, pushing himself up with his hands on either side of Naruto's head. A blushed fought its way onto Naruto's cheeks as he locked gazes with the Uchiha.

Naruto was staring to love and hate Sasuke's eyes. It was impossible _not_ to like them; they were so dark and fathomless, full of intensity and emotions. After spending so much time with him, Naruto had learned that it was Sasuke's eyes that carried and showed how he felt. Naruto couldn't help but adore the deep ebony hue, and felt that he could stare at them forever. But, at the same time, Naruto couldn't help but hate Sasuke's eyes as well. In situations such as this, they never betrayed their owner; deciding to be as expressionless as humanly possible. Not only that, but they were so penetrating, as if staring into his soul, and Naruto couldn't handle that sometimes.

This was one of those 'sometimes.' Naruto was staring up at Sasuke, the onyx orbs gazing directly at him with so much intensity he could feel his heart begin to race. And that was just from his eyes. Counting the position they were in, and how warm Sasuke felt against his body, Naruto's heartbeat was off the Richter scale. And the blush on his cheeks was radiating enough heat to parry with the sun.

Sasuke hadn't counted on it ever going so perfectly. He was glad for the blonde's clumsiness and was having a slight victory dance inside his head. As he stared down at the blonde, he made a point to not lose control of his emotions. As much as he wanted to, he knew Naruto wouldn't be exactly thrilled if he jumped him unexpectedly. But it was a hard thing to keep within him. Especially since the blonde looked so _cute_ with that blush painting his cheeks and azure eyes wide with conflicting emotions. Sasuke wondered what he was thinking; his eyes gave away confusion and desire, but what thoughts were actually passing through his mind? He'd been noticing lately that Naruto was always caught between uncertainty and longing; two emotions he knew to be very powerful and horrendous, for he'd experienced them himself when he'd first started liking Naruto.

He paused as that thought sunk in. If Naruto was feeling confusion and desire then, based on what he'd been throw, did that mean Naruto was staring to like him too? Sasuke couldn't help but feel elated at that possibility. It would be just perfect if Naruto liked him back. But, as he thought about that, he considered what would happen because of Neji's actions from the night before. Though Naruto wouldn't admit it, for reasons Sasuke couldn't understand, Neji had definitely kissed him at some point during the evening. And, because Naruto wouldn't say anything about it proved the blonde was still thinking about what had happened and that wasn't any good for Sasuke. Naruto thinking about sharing a kiss with Neji meant he was contemplating if Neji was worth dating, and Sasuke would just about die if the blonde decided Neji was worth it.

_Well, then it's about time I change things around, isn't it? Let's make Naruto start thinking about _me_, and forget all about that damn Hyuuga._

Naruto felt himself shiver as Sasuke shifted slightly, his knee sliding between his legs and his face leaning closer. The blonde swallowed hard, keeping himself in control, trying to ignore the sudden heat pooling in his stomach. He tried to pry his gaze away from the trenchant orbs that were digging into his very being, but no matter how much he wanted to, his eyes betrayed him and kept him glued like magnets. His heart began to race furiously, the pounding ringing loudly in his eardrums, as Sasuke continued to lean forward, his dark eyes becoming all the more captivating.

Naruto knew what Sasuke was going to do; it had happened so many times lately that he couldn't _not_ know what was going on. But even though he knew, he was no more prepared for it than if had Sasuke bluntly spelled it out for him. This whole kissing thing was new to him. These feelings were new to him. And they scared him. He wasn't supposed to enjoy kissing a guy. He wasn't supposed to get feelings about wanting to kiss a guy more. It was something he'd never had to deal with before, but now…now, everything was going haywire, leaving his control and he had no idea what to do about it.

Sasuke searched over the blonde's face, feeling satisfied because he could tell Naruto was thinking about what was going on and because he wasn't pushing away. He leaned his face another inch towards the blondes' keeping his cool and not giving in to the voice in his head that told him to just grab the blonde and have his way with him. He knew he had to be patient with Naruto otherwise things would go horrible wrong. Taking small steps would eventually get him to his goal, but Sasuke had never been much of a patient person. But, for Naruto, he could try to be. For getting a kiss, he would be.

Naruto felt another shiver flow through him as Sasuke brought his face as close as possible without touching; they were about an inch apart. He could feel the Uchiha's breath hot against his neck as Sasuke spoke with a slight smirk, his voice sounding unusually sexy and tempting.

"See, I knew you'd lose," he said, his eyes dancing dangerously.

And as Sasuke lowered his face, closing the space between them and capturing the blonde's lips in his own, Naruto couldn't help but think that he'd lost more than just the game.


	22. Chapter Twentytwo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or _Romeo and Juliet_

**Author's Note:** I live! I'm sorry for the long wait you guys, but with persistence from my personal agent (otherwise known as my younger sister), I decided to end the chapter and post it. I was going to continue it with more stuff, but she stopped me, and I'm grateful…I don't think I could have even thought up anything more for this chapter anyway.

Okay, I love you guys soooo much! Thank you so much for your reviews! I got a ton of new readers too, so welcome and thanks for reading my story! There were a lot of you who read the _entire_ story all the way through! Wow! When I try to do that with my own story, I get bored…I'm not sure how you all pulled it off, but that's encouraging. I know that my story isn't that boring…Anyway, thanks to all of my faithful readers! You guys rock!

A universal concept in the reviews was the new hatred towards Neji. Uh, I'm sorry guys, but that's just the way the story goes. Neji just needs some loving, so he went out and got it himself. But, I think you're opinions of hating Neji might change to hating Gaara a bit more after reading the first part of this chapter.

Oh, and I'm sorry for making Naruto so oblivious. He really isn't that stupid. He makes up for it in this chapter. He gained some brain cells, but he still has some doubts. I would too if I was in his shoes. And, I'm sorry for all the grammar and typing errors in the last chapter. I was just lazy after writing the long chapter that I didn't edit it thoroughly enough. This one's better. Sorry about that.

All right, I'll shut up now. Thank you all so so so much for your support and reviews! I couldn't have gotten this far without you! Thanks so much! Love to all of you, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Twenty-two**

For the first time in his life, Uzumaki Naruto was at a loss for words.

He'd never expected anything like _this_ to ever happen; never had he dreamed _that_ was what he was in for when he'd arrived at the restaurant at seven that evening. Had he known, he'd at least have dressed better; definitely chucking his ripped jeans and bright orange shirt for something more sophisticated. But, nooo, he hadn't been given a single clue. And that was why he was so shocked.

The restaurant party room had been rented out and redecorated with pinks, reds, and whites. The floor was covered completely with pink rose petals; a path leading to a table in the center of the room was created by red petals; and white petals covered the table over the heart printed tablecloth. Vanilla scented candles were lit along the walls, giving the room a hearty bright glow.

But it wasn't the flowers or the candles or the cart of food he'd just noticed off to the side; no, he could live with those things. It was one other, no—_two_ other things that were causing all speech and coherent thoughts to vanish.

A large banner filled the length of the opposite wall; the words _Happy Valentine's Day Naruto!_ in curvy lettering across it. And, if that didn't throw him off, the other thing most certainly did.

Now, most guys don't really care much about Valentine's Day. The only time they really do is when they have someone special to share it with. Naruto had come to realize that what was thought to be normal was _never_ normal in his life. He'd been on a date with Neji, had dinner and played games with Sasuke, and now, he was in a room covered in flowers and annoyingly sweet scented candles. So, as Naruto looked over the other living person in the room, he could only stare and wonder what the hell he'd been thinking.

Standing next to the table, dressed in a black suit with a deep red shirt which matched the flowers in the room along with his hair, was none other than Gaara. He had a rare smile on his face and his jade eyes caught Naruto's shocked blue and held on.

And it was this last thing that had Naruto completely and utterly stunned.

"Good evening, Naruto," Gaara said, his voice unusually soft. "I'm glad you made it. Come on and sit down."

Naruto nodded stupidly and took the seat opposite the redhead. "G-Gaara, wh-what is all this?"

Gaara gave him an obvious look. "It's for Valentine's," he replied. When Naruto continued to look at him, he added, "Well, I thought that even though we didn't spend _real_ Valentine's together, that it'd be okay to do it tonight. I mean, I would have set this up for yesterday, but you were busy."

"Why didn't you tell me we were coming here? I would have worn something nicer and I definitely wouldn't have been so shocked," Naruto said, letting himself relax a bit.

Gaara looked him over and said, "You look fine in anything Naruto, and I think it was worth not telling you just to see your face. You look extremely cute when you're surprised, did you know that?"

Naruto's tenseness sprung back with full force at Gaara's reply. He felt a blush take over his cheeks and tried to hide it, but to no avail. Gaara smiled at him even more and Naruto was wondering what he'd just gotten himself into.

"Gaara, I get the whole V-day reason, but isn't this just a bit _too_ extravagant?" Naruto asked, staring around the room.

Gaara glanced around the room as well and then shrugged lightly. "I suppose, but I don't mind doing this for you, Naruto."

The blonde blushed again. Staring to feel rather nervous, as if he'd been caught stealing, Naruto gave the redhead a small laugh. "Heh, o-okay then…Uh, how long did it take you to plan all of this?" he asked, trying to make conversation. Anything to make Gaara stop looking at him like that.

The redhead shrugged again. "Not that long," he replied vaguely, and Naruto's plan backfired. He was still looking at him like that.

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of that look. It was something he'd never seen before, well at least not on Gaara's stoic face. However, he did realize that it was a look that was usually on Sasuke's and Neji's faces and he was now starting to get chills. Why would _Gaara_ be looking at him like that?

"Anyway, Naruto, do you want to start eating? This restaurant has delicious food and I got us the best they can offer," Gaara said.

Naruto grinned. "Hey, do you even have to _ask_ if I want to eat? Bring it on!"

Gaara gave him another rare smile; Naruto suppressed the uneasiness he was feeling in his gut, and smiled as well. A waiter from the restaurant, who looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but here, served them spaghetti and meatballs along with breadsticks from the cart next to the table. He poured them some pop and then walked out the room, leaving them in silence. Naruto mentally begged for the waiter to return; he wasn't sure why, but he just _knew_ something bad was going to happen.

They began to eat quietly, both staring at their plates. Well, Naruto was staring at his plate. He could feel the redhead watching him closely and didn't want to lift his gaze for fear of what he'd find there. _The_ look. The look that Sasuke and Neji both had had the past two days. The look that even _he_ had sometimes. The look he'd never seen on Gaara, and was now having to deal with the impending doom he knew was going to come sometime during that evening.

"So, Naruto, how was the beginning of your weekend? Did you do anything fun?" Gaara asked breaking the silence.

Naruto nodded excitedly and exclaimed, "Yeah! I've had an awesome weekend! On Friday, Neji and I went to the dance together, and yesterday, Sasuke and I hung out at my place. It was really fun!"

Gaara froze as the words sunk into his mind. He stared at the blonde trying not to let the anger and bitterness show on his face. Schooling his voice to sound calm and unaffected by the recent piece of news, he said, "Oh, did you?"

Naruto nodded again but said nothing, instead began to eye Gaara curiously. He was noticing a look on the redhead's face that he'd never experienced before. It was the look of twisted anger trying, but failing, to be restrained from expressing. It was the same kind of look that Sasuke and Neji had whenever he would tell them about spending time with one of the others. It was a look that one would associate with jealously.

_Wait. Jealously? Why would Gaara get jealous? I still don't get it with Sasuke and Neji, but after what happened on Friday with Neji…If he really does like me, then it all makes sense…But what's with Gaara then? _

"How was the dance, then? Did you have a good time?" Gaara asked, still trying to control his anger. _Great. I'm last for this weekend, meaning that the other two bastards might have already left a good impression or gotten _something_ out of their time with Naruto. Now, I've got to beat both of them tonight…Hmm, maybe being the last one isn't so bad…If I play my cards right, I could have Naruto forget all about Hyuuga and Uchiha…_

"Oh, yeah! The dance was really fun. It was the first time I'd ever had a date, so that in itself was fun too," Naruto said, then mentally smacked himself for the slip. Why did he keep telling everyone it was a date? First with Sasuke and now with Gaara. He really needed to learn how to control what he said.

"Date? You mean…You and Hyuuga were on a date?" Gaara demanded.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied quietly. "We went to the Valentine's Day Dance on Friday together. That was the date." He gave Gaara a scrutinizing look and voiced what he'd been wondering, "Why are you so interested about it, Gaara?"

The redhead blinked but replied simply, "I was just curious."

Naruto felt anger stir within him. "God! What's with that lameass answer? Sasuke used the same dumb excuse when I asked him. 'I was just curious'," he mimicked. "I hated that line."

At the mention of the Uchiha, the rest of Naruto's sentence was of no importance to him. Trying to act casual and not prying, as he really was, Gaara inquired, "What did you and Sasuke do yesterday, then?"

"Just hung out. We watched a movie, and had pizza. And, Sasuke made me cookies! They were delicious!" Naruto grinned at the memory. "I love Sasuke's cooking. He's the best cook ever!"

Gaara gave a stiff nod. "That's nice."

"Yep, it's really cool! I got cookies from Sasuke, and Neji brought me flowers, and now…Well, this is just…" Naruto looked around the entire room and back at Gaara.

"Just what?"

"Just…wow." Naruto shrugged. "This is just over the edge. You almost gave me a heart attack from the first sight, Gaara. What were you _thinking_?"

The redhead glanced away for a moment, but then turned and pinned the blonde with his gaze. "I was thinking of doing something nice for you for Valentine's."

Unused to getting such a stare from Gaara, Naruto swallowed and replied, "But…why? I mean, V-day's a lovers thing. For couples and stuff. Why'd-Why'd you get so extreme?"

"Because I thought of you and couldn't help myself," Gaara replied, capturing the blonde's gaze again. Slowly leaning closer from across the table, the redhead asked, "What? Do you not like it, Naruto?"

The blonde swallowed again, feeling uncomfortable. _What the hell is Gaara doing?_ he wondered, trying to move his gaze away from the jade eyes of his friend. He tried to fight away the blush from the redhead's comment and replied, "Well, yeah, of course I like it, it's really nice, but…"

"But what?" Gaara queried, watching him closely.

"But why me?" Naruto asked quietly, having not thought of the idea until he'd spoke without consulting his head.

Gaara let the softest of smiles escape his lips as he replied, capturing the blonde's gaze with his own emerald ones, "Because, Naruto, you're special."

The heat burned instantly in the blonde's cheeks and momentarily he just stared back at his friend, his brain on overtime, trying to decipher if Gaara was using a strange cryptic code to play a trick on him. But, he remembered that, like Neji and Sasuke, Gaara wasn't one for jokes. Then, did he really mean what he'd just said? But that wasn't possible was it? G-Gaara _too_?

The redhead mentally patted himself on the back, pleased at getting the blonde to blush again, because it was so hard to deny how adorable he looked with his cheeks tainted pink and eyes wide and swirling with confused emotions. Gaara felt like he was maybe coming on too strong, that maybe he was rushing into telling the blonde how he felt about him, but it was just something he could no longer hold within him. He knew that he and Naruto had been friends for a long time and he knew that it would end up being a quite a shock to the blonde to find out about these feelings, but he just had to do it. Especially since he knew he was falling behind the other two bastards, and he would never let them get Naruto. Therefore, he had to make this night count, he had to make Naruto at least subtly realize about his feelings for him. After the blonde knew how he felt, it would be time for the second stage: getting Naruto to start liking him back. He knew that would be the easier part. Figuring out how to tell his best friend he wasn't just a _best friend_ was much tougher, also considering how dense the blonde could be sometimes.

Deciding to take pity on the confused blonde boy, Gaara said simply, engaging his friend in conversation, "So, Naruto, how are your scenes for the play coming along? Have you actually memorized any of it?"

The tiny insult brought the fire to his azure eyes and Naruto replied heatedly, "Yeah! I have memorized some of the play! I've memorized a lot! There are just, uh, a few scenes I have trouble with."

"I'm guessing they're the long monologues you can't memorize, correct?" Gaara said.

"Yeah! Why the hell do they have to be so long anyway? Who in real life talks for about twenty lines? It's so stupid!" Naruto ranted.

"It's just how it is, Naruto. You should probably take the time to learn those monologues," Gaara said.

"I know, but they're just so long!" Naruto whined.

"I can help you if you want me to," Gaara offered, recapturing the blonde's gaze again.

Naruto gulped silently, that unusual sense of insecurity crept up his spine once more. He stared at his friend, trying to decide what to reply. He should say yes, right? There was nothing wrong with rehearsing with Gaara. But, then why did he suddenly feel so hesitant about it? He reprimanded himself mentally, saying that he was being absolutely stupid for feeling so insecure about his old best friend. It was Gaara! There was nothing wrong with him!

Making up his mind that he was turning paranoid and blaming it on the overpowering scent of vanilla and roses in the room, the blonde nodded and replied, "Sure, that would be great, Gaara! I need all the help I can get."

"Great. I love spending time with you, Naruto, and I want to help you out," the redhead replied calmly. "And besides," he continued after watching the blonde blush again, "I've already gotten my lines memorized."

"That's because you have such an easy part! I wish I could have been Tybalt instead! You've got like only one line."

"It's a bit more than one line, but yes, my part is pretty minor," Gaara conceded, wishing that he would have been able to trade parts with the Uchiha. "I do enjoy, however, being in a scene with you."

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up again. What was going on? Why was Gaara suddenly spewing things that made him feel so embarrassed and uncomfortable? Why was he acting like he did sometimes when Neji or Sasuke tried to—No, it couldn't be could it? Gaara couldn't possibly…

Naruto felt his mind race as he thought of the one solution that would answer his problems. But, it was just too farfetched. This was Gaara! His best bud from grade school, and it just seemed far too impossible for Gaara to have feelings like _that_. But, then again, if he was right about Neji, who was he to doubt the possibility? But if he was right about Neji, which he was pretty certain he was, then that would mean the same thing for Sasuke…

The blonde suddenly felt the heat burn more powerfully in his cheeks as the images Sasuke's name caused within him began to flash like a projector in front of his eyes. Remembering the night before, remembering the way they'd been playing an innocent game of Twister, and how it had ended into something far from his imagination. Sure, it had only been one simple kiss, but it had been a kiss that was causing so many twisted and confusing emotions to writhe within him, that he didn't know what to do with them all. Sasuke had kissed him, and he…he had kissed him back. Had wanted to kiss him back, had eagerly kissed him back and even now felt no regret for what he had done. His desires were putting up thousands of red flags, telling him that there was obviously something serious going on. He couldn't deny the way he had eyed Neji and had considered the Hyuuga during the dance, nor could he deny the way every time he and Sasuke touched the previous day had made electricity shoot up his spine, or how he hadn't pulled away when the Uchiha had leaned in to kiss him.

He had lost a lot of his self-control and sense of self from that kiss. He had thought he'd known who he was, but now he had no idea. He used to be Uzumaki Naruto, lover of ramen and Sakura-chan. But, now, he was Uzumaki Naruto, lover of ramen (because that would never change in a million years) and…_guys_? Sure, he still liked girls, but whenever he was around Sasuke and now Neji, he just had no idea what was going on. Both boys were getting his emotions worked up and thoughts out of order, and he was beginning to lean dangerously off the cliff he was standing on. He didn't know how to deal with this, had never _dreamt_ he'd have to deal with it, but it was becoming clearer by the day. He was obviously being turned on by _something_ and those somethings had to do with guys he'd once thought of as just friends.

He now knew that Neji definitely had some feelings for him, if that kiss and the date were any indication. But, Naruto still wasn't sure what that meant to _him._ Did he like Neji back? He'd thought about this many times since the date that Friday, but every time he'd come close to some sort of an answer, his mind would unconsciously wander toward Sasuke, and the blonde was left speculating about the Uchiha, and then he'd forget what it was he was even thinking of in the first place. He wasn't sure if that meant he _liked_ Sasuke, because that would just be weird. It was Sasuke, of all people. Sure, the Uchiha had become his best friend in the months he'd known him, but still there was the fact he was a complete un-sweet liking-coldhearted-arrogant bastard…who could cook really _really_ well and kiss _wonderfully_…

Like he'd had any experience in that department to even compare him to anyway…

_No, no, no. I'm not going to think about this! I'm going to lock it away in a little corner of my mind until I have the time and patience to figure out why there is a possibility of two…wait, maybe **three** guys after me. I just don't get it, I mean we're all guys, but yet…Neji and Sasuke sure as hell don't seem to care about that, and if I'm on the right track with Gaara, then he doesn't give a damn either. But then, where do **I** lie on the scale? Does it bother **me**? Shouldn't it bother me? I mean, I've never liked a guy before, I don't know how it works…I'm just a lowly novice and they-they're throwing themselves at me heart, body, and soul! Gah, I can't keep up! I don't know what to think!_

Even if he had no idea what to think, he knew the feelings that stirred within him. He remembered checking out Neji on Friday night, he remembered the near kissing-misses with Sasuke, and he was experiencing the same kind of overwhelming power whenever Gaara locked jade eyes with his. It was bad enough having _one_ come at him, but he was forced with all _three_ at the same time and his brain was working overtime to keep up. And to make matters worse, none of them were actually _telling_ him straight out about what was going on, and that was causing the most confusion. How did he know he was right if they wouldn't tell him?

The blonde sighed and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. _Stop_, he told himself. _I'm not going to think about this now. I'm at dinner with a friend. This kind of confusing thought processing is for later. Back to Gaara…though I'm not entirely sure if I want to go back…_

Gaara was watching him closely, taking a bit of interest in the different expressions that had been crossing the blonde's face for the past few minutes as Naruto was thinking deeply about something. He wished for once he could be a mind reader, if only to eavesdrop on the blonde before him and understand why his expressions changed from confused to freaked out to embarrassed to frustrated and back to confused. And even if he wasn't a mind reader and could not understand the thought processes in the blonde's head, he was glad to just be able to _watch_ the blonde's entertaining expressions because they were priceless.

"What are you thinking about, Naruto? You look deep in thought," Gaara questioned, snapping the blonde out of his gaze and facing the redhead from across the table.

"Oh, nothing, really. I was just thinking. It's nothing important," Naruto replied with a dismissing wave of his hand.

"If you were thinking about it means it must be important," Gaara pointed out.

"Heh, true," Naruto agreed, with a laugh. "But, honestly, Gaara, it's nothing. I'm sorry for spacing out on you."

"It's all right. And, anyway, if you're done with your dinner, I'll have someone bring in dessert," Gaara said, nodding at their plates.

"Dessert! Yes! I'm done, bring in the sweets!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara suppressed a slight smile at the grin on the blonde's face and called for a waiter to come and retrieve their empty plates and bring in the dessert. A moment later, a cart of cakes, pies, ice-cream sundaes, pudding, cookies, and many other desserts was pulled up beside their table. Naruto stared, slack-jawed at the various types of dessert and looked embarrassed only when Gaara laughed and said, "You can eat them, you know. They're not going away."

The blonde grinned with humiliation, and took a slice of apple pie with whipped-cream on top. Turning to Gaara, he said, "Aren't you going to have some?"

The redhead nodded and took a chocolate ice-cream sundae for himself.

"Good. For a second there I thought you were like Sasuke too, the weirdo who hates sweets. It's a good change to actually eat dessert _with _someone, than to eat it myself and have Sasuke watch me. That's just awkward and creepy," Naruto said conversationally as he took a bite of his pie, not realizing that his information was causing his friend undiluted anger.

Trying to keep his anger within him, and not knowing exactly what to say in reply, Gaara simply nodded and took a spoonful of his sundae.

"Hey, Gaara, why'd you ask me here today?" Naruto asked suddenly, causing the redhead to choke on a bit of ice-cream and look sharply up at him.

Schooling his surprise away, Gaara caught the blonde's gaze and replied, "Because I wanted to spend some time with you." He hoped the blonde wouldn't ask too much deeper. He didn't think he was quite ready to confess his feelings for Naruto yet; at least he hadn't planned on it that night so he wasn't sure how to broach the topic if it was brought up.

However, Naruto didn't heed what he wanted. "But I thought you said this was for V-day, right?" When Gaara nodded, Naruto continued, "Then, why would you want to spend Valentine's Day with me? Isn't there someone more important that you'd rather share it with?"

Gaara locked gazes with the blonde's. "No," he said simply. "There is no one else I'd even _dream_ about spending Valentine's with. You're the only person I ever could, Naruto."

The seriousness that had been on the blonde's face as he'd asked his questions vanished, and was now replaced by something entangled between shock, confusion and alarm. A blush tainted his cheeks again and Gaara let a small smirk escape his lips. He leaned close across the table, his eyes never wavering from the blonde's azure ones. He noticed Naruto gulp silently, looking a bit insecure, and Gaara's smirk widened. Did he _know_ he looked cute with that expression on his face?

"G-Ga-Gaara?" Naruto breathed, feeling the heat radiating off of his face. Not only was he embarrassed from what the redhead had just told him, he was also mortified. What was Gaara doing? He wasn't think of--

The redhead leaned a bit closer as he said, his voice sounding unusual husky and tempting, "You wanted to know why I wanted to spend Valentine's with you, right?"

Naruto nodded silently, feeling as though some kind of impending doom was on its way.

"Well, I'm curious…Don't you think it's obvious Naruto?" Gaara asked softly. "Isn't it already obvious why I've done all of this for you?"

Naruto's world seemed to be crashing down around him. Everything he seemed to know and hold true was breaking into a million pieces. He stared into Gaara's unwavering emerald gaze as the redhead leaned closer, and his mind went completely blank as he felt the redhead press his lips against his own.

It was a quick, simple kiss, definitely not like what he'd experienced the night before, but no matter how it was done, it was still a kiss, and Naruto practically fell out of his chair in shock. Gaara pulled away, slowly licking his lips and watched the blonde closely as if debating whether or not he should try again. Naruto had no idea what to think, had no idea what to do. He'd just been kissed, on the lips, by someone who'd been his best friend since grade school. What would _anyone_ do in this situation? Well, it was obvious--they'd run.

Naruto quickly got to his feet, knocking the chair down to the rose-covered floor. Breathing heavily, though he wasn't sure if it was out of anger, embarrassment, or shock, Naruto turned to stare fiercely at Gaara. The redhead looked at him questioningly, a slight flicker of fear passed through his gaze, wondering if he'd gone a bit too far.

Not knowing exactly what to say, Naruto mumbled a quick, "I've got to go, Gaara…Uh, thanks for dinner…" before getting the hell out of the restaurant.

He could hear Gaara call after him, but he disregarded the redhead. He needed to get home. He needed to sleep. Most importantly, he just needed to get away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_See, I knew you'd lose," Sasuke said, as he lowered his face down to the flushed blonde beneath him and captured his lips with his own. _

_He knew he'd meet with some resistance, but he hadn't expected admittance so suddenly. The blonde opened his mouth just enough to let Sasuke slide his tongue inside, exploring the moist cavern he'd been craving for far too long. He felt Naruto pull a hand up around his neck, gently pressing his face closer, deepening the kiss. The blonde's fingers tousled the hair at the back of his neck; the feeling sent a chill down his spine. He pressed his body against the Naruto's, the heat from the blonde instantly overwhelming him as they continued to kiss intensely. Naruto shifted beneath him, the plastic of the Twister board rustling under his body, causing a leg to wrap around his own. _

_Naruto moved a hand against his chest, the feel of his hand sending a sensation through his body that he didn't realize the blonde was pushing him away until a muffled noise beneath him made him pull his lips away. The blonde was panting heavily; his cheeks painted a tickle-me-pink, making him look so adorable, Sasuke could have just devoured him. But something in his eyes, in his pool of swirling cobalt, made him stop doing just that and listen as the blonde breathed, "S-Sasuke? …I-I-You…" _

_With that, the blonde quickly rose to his feet, looking completely lost, but at the same time feeling exhilarated. Sasuke stood as well, watching Naruto try to string coherent thoughts and words together. It took him a moment to say quietly, "I-I, uh, I think you should leave for the night…" To emphasize his final decision, Naruto opened the door for him and waited. _

_But Sasuke didn't want to leave. He walked over to the door and shut it, locking the door to prevent anyone from entering. Naruto looked at him with surprise, but before the blonde could so much as blink, Sasuke had him pressed against the back of the door, his lips on his again. _

_He heard the blonde moan as his lips parted and Sasuke reentered his mouth, taking in the sweet taste that was Naruto. He didn't care that he was moving too fast, he didn't care if he had jumped the line by twenty miles, he just couldn't control himself. When it came to Naruto, there was never any controlling himself. He was just surprised he'd made it so long without just having his way with the blonde. But he wouldn't have to worry about hiding his feelings anymore. He just couldn't wait any longer. _

_He slipped a hand under the blonde's shirt and felt the warmth of Naruto's skin heat up his cool hand. The blonde squirmed from the touch, arching slightly against him. Sasuke let his fingers explore the soft muscles of the blonde's abs, as he captured and recaptured the blonde's lips with his own, soon moving to nibble silently on the blonde's lower lip, causing yet another moan to escape the blonde's mouth. Sasuke lowered his hand to the buckle on Naruto's belt, his desire overwhelming and controlling every cell and molecule in his body. _

_He unclasped the buckle slowly, felt the blonde shiver slightly against him and---_

"Rise and shine, little brother! It's another glorious day and you need to be in school in--umph!" Itachi pulled the pillow away from his face and threw it back at the younger Uchiha who was curling underneath the covers of his bed, a scowl on his face. "What was that for?"

"You bastard, it's Saturday. I don't need to be in school today!" Sasuke snapped. _I'm going to kill him. I swear I am. At such a good part too! ARGH. Damn him. _

"Ah, so it is," Itachi replied, grinning. "Sorry about that little brother."

"Get. Out. Now," Sasuke said menacingly. "I want to sleep."

"You mean you want to have perverted dreams about _Naru-chan_," Itachi said, now smirking.

"I-I-You--Don't call him Naru-chan!" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to hide his blush. "And, I was _not_ having perverted dreams about Naruto!"

"Uh-huh," Itachi said sarcastically. "Then, all those times I heard you mumble 'Naruto' really meant you were, oh I don't know, calling the cook? Maybe like a secret name?"

Sasuke ignored him, choosing to work on fighting the blush off his cheeks. "Get out now, Brother. I do not wish to talk to you right now."

"Fine, fine, fine," Itachi replied sounding wounded. "I'll leave you and your perverted dreams alone."

"I'm not dreaming about him!" Sasuke yelled after him as his brother shut the door and walked down the hall.

However, even he couldn't lie to himself. He'd been having dreams like that for a week. And every time the scene progressed, getting more and more intense and all the more desirable. And just when he'd gotten to something _real_ good, Itachi has to come and ruin it. Great. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he laid down on his back, rethinking through his 'half-dream' as he liked to call them since part of it was true. Yes, they had kissed, and yes, it had been wonderful, and yes Naruto had kicked him out. However disappointing it may be, the second half was all Sasuke's wild, and yes, perverted, imagination.

Sasuke felt himself blush again as he glanced at the clock. It was only five-thirty since his bastard of a brother had thought it was a weekday and wanted to wake him. He'd never figure out how Itachi could be so bright and cheery so early in the morning. Shaking his head, he pressed his face into his pillow and decided another hour or two's worth of sleep would be enough to fully get his imagination out the window. At least until that afternoon when he and Naruto would be working on their project together. Letting a smile escape his lips at the thought of the blonde, Sasuke willed himself back into the world of dreams.

xxxxxxxxx

He should have never woken up. He should just go back to his room, crawl under the covers and sleep, and dream about his wonderful blonde. The blonde he wanted to kill right now for being almost an hour late.

Sasuke sighed, feeling grumpy ever since that morning when Itachi, god damn him, had burst in on his _very_ intense dream. Even after the older Uchiha had left, Sasuke had only been in a light doze, and hadn't had any dreams like he'd wanted, so he'd woken up, showered, and had worked on homework until one o'clock, the time Naruto was supposed to come to his house to research their project. But the blonde was late; Sasuke had only had about four hours of sleep, and had been interrupted by Itachi the entire morning because his brother found it amusing to bug him. Needless to say, Sasuke was in a bad mood. All he wanted was to see his favorite blonde because at least that would make him happy. He wanted to see Naruto and he wanted to see him _now. _

But, as luck would have it, the blonde was late.

Wondering where the hell he could be, Sasuke picked up the phone in decision to call the blonde when, speak of the devil, Naruto walked into the library of the Uchiha mansion.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

Sasuke issued him a very cold glare. "Where were you? You're almost an hour late."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto apologized, taking the seat at the table beside him.

When the blonde offered no explanation, Sasuke prompted again, "So, are you answering my question? Where were you?"

"My boss needed me to stay after for awhile. Sorry I'm late," the blonde answered simply. He opened a book and began to scan a certain page.

Sasuke watched him for a moment, feeling unconvinced with that answer though he wasn't sure why. Deciding not to pry, Sasuke shook his head and pulled his book towards him. "Just don't be late next time, okay? I've been waiting for a long time, time I could have spent sleeping instead."

"I'm sorry! I promise to be on time from now on!" Naruto exclaimed. "Anyway, how much more research do you think we need for this project? I'm sick up looking up stuff. It's so boring."

"Naruto, _all_ schoolwork is boring to you," Sasuke pointed out.

"Hehe, true, but this is just dragging on so long," the blonde complained. "I just want to finish it and get it over with!"

Sasuke, however, didn't quite feel that same way. He'd rather the project _never_ ended, if only to ensure some time to spend with the blonde. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Sasuke asked, "Well, how do you think we should present the project?"

Naruto groaned. "Aw, man, I forgot we have to present." Heaving a theatrical grunt, he whined, "I hate presenting!"

"You're telling me that even after all the rehearsal we have done in drama class, you still have stage fright?" Sasuke inquired incredulously.

"It's not stage fright!" Naruto shot back heatedly. "I just don't like to, there's a difference."

"I'm sure there is," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Naruto snapped. "Anyway, I vote a power point. Easy and simple. My personal favorite."

"Surprising, because that's mine too," Sasuke said.

"Heheh, great minds really do think alike!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Are you including yourself in that statement as well?" Sasuke questioned, voice laced with amusement.

Naruto stuck his tongue out in indignation. "You're so mean, Sasuke-bastard."

Sasuke blinked at hearing the 'suffix' that had lately been removed from the blonde's vocabulary. He hated being called bastard because it was degrading, but at the same time he didn't quite mind because of its aspect as a pet name. Now, however, he knew that Naruto had said it out of annoyance and anger and that wasn't what he liked it for.

"You know I was kidding, don't you?" Sasuke said, voice turning soft and Naruto turned to face him, a glimmer of surprise in his azure eyes.

"What?" he said.

"I said I was kidding," Sasuke repeated.

"It was mean, Sasuke."

"I was just teasing you, Naruto. You're so much fun to tease," Sasuke replied.

"I'm f-fun to tease?" Naruto repeated, feeling a blush coming on.

"Yes," Sasuke said, a smile tugging on his lips. "Because teasing you makes you blush. And you look _adorable_ when you blush."

Against his will, Naruto's cheeks reddened and he stared at Sasuke with confusion, his heart hammering. "S-Sasuke, why-why do you say stuff like that?" he asked. Then, he nodded knowingly and answered his own question, "Oh, yeah, you just enjoy teasing me, don't you?" He turned away, feeling a bit annoyed by all the teasing, but Sasuke grabbed his chin and turned him so they were facing again.

"Do you _want_ to know why I say things like that?" Sasuke asked, leaning close to the blonde.

Naruto gulped, his heart rate quickening at the sudden change in atmosphere. First calm, then angry, and now being immersed in a strong intensity. _What's going on?_ Naruto wondered, feeling dazed. "S-Sasuke?" he breathed, watching the Uchiha closely, the other boy's ebony eyes twirling with a mix of emotion.

"Do you want to know why I kissed you last weekend?" Sasuke asked, absently wondering where the hell that question had come from. But, that wasn't important. He stared into Naruto's eyes, watching with amusement at the puzzlement and alarm in his eyes.

"Sasuke, what-what are you saying?" Naruto inquired as he leaned away, but Sasuke only bended closer, hovering above the blonde.

"Naruto, I have something I need to tell you," Sasuke said, suddenly sounding unusually sexy and tempting.

Leaning closer still, Naruto felt the Uchiha's breath, hot against his skin, raising the hairs on his neck. "Y-Yeah?" the blonde muttered quietly.

"Naruto, I-I…I've wanted to tell you for a while now…I-I--"

"Boys! Want something to eat?" Itachi exclaimed suddenly slamming open the door.

Naruto felt the heat on his face rise so high it parried with the sun. He turned slowly to Itachi who had a grin on his face.

"Oops, I'm sorry," he said, noticing the position they were in, his eyes darting back and forth between the blonde and the younger Uchiha. Naruto noticed, however, that despite his apology, Itachi didn't sound sorry at all. "Well, then, I think I'll just leave you two _alone_. I'm betting you wanted some time _together_, didn't you? I'm sorry to have interrupted." Still grinning, he then left the room.

After the door clicked shut, silence enveloped the room. Naruto finally tore his gaze away from the doors, turning to stare avidly at his shoelaces instead. Sasuke, meanwhile, seemed to have gotten a hold of his bearings and was blinking rapidly as if coming out from a trance. His eyes fell on Naruto and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he remembered what he'd just done.

_I can't believe myself. I just cannot believe it. What the **hell** was I doing? What the **hell**__was I thinking? I must have gone temporarily insane to have even fathomed telling him the truth. This isn't the right time or the right place. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I'm actually **glad** for Itachi's tendency to not knock on doors. Thanks to him barging in, I didn't tell Naruto. I never thought I'd be glad about anything Itachi did, but oh, thank you, gods above, for saving me from this. What the flipping hell was I thinking?_

"Sas-Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, turning to face him slowly, his cheeks now a lighter shade of pink.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked, resorting to his normal self.

Naruto watched him closely, trying to make sure the Uchiha wouldn't go all weird on him again. Naruto sighed, knowing that if he was going back to 'dobe' then Sasuke must be back on track, right? But why did he have the feeling that something was wrong? What did Sasuke mean by what he'd said? And-And what was it that Sasuke was going to tell him?

_It-It sounded like he was going to tell me that he, I dunno, likes me or something…But would Sasuke really do that? I mean, I **think** he likes me…it's the most logical explanation for everything that happens between us, but I still don't know for sure…Maybe he really was going to confess…Oh, man, I'm so lost. I have no idea what I'd do if he confessed. I-I kind of don't want him too…but at the same time I do. I want to know the truth, but I'm afraid of what it is. _

"Oi, dobe, snap out of it," Sasuke said, waving a hand before the blonde's face.

Naruto blinked a few times and turned to look at the younger Uchiha. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled, looking down at his lap.

Sasuke glanced away as well, and the two sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Naruto asked quietly, "Uh, S-Sasuke, w-what were you going to tell me just now?"

The Uchiha swore to himself, desperately trying to come up with something to say in place of the truth. He could tell Naruto the truth that moment, it just didn't seem right to him. But, what _could_ he say to make it sound convincing to the blonde?

Resorting to the only thing in such a predicament, he said coldly, looking away again, "It was nothing, all right, Naruto? Just forget it ever happened." Yup, being a bastard worked every time.

Naruto knew he was lying. He knew that wasn't the truth at all, but he nodded in agreement and didn't press the Uchiha. Surprising Sasuke by not prying any more, he said, "All right then. Uh, should we keep going on the project? We can outline how we're going to present the power point, and then we can start making it."

"Okay, good plan. Let's get to it," Sasuke replied as Naruto pulled out a notebook and began an outline.

Sasuke grabbed his notes, feeling an immense sense of relief in his chest. He wanted Naruto to know the truth, but this wasn't the right time. He glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eyes and let a smile escape his lips. _I know you want to know, and I'm dying to tell you. _ _Don't worry, Naruto. You'll know the truth soon enough. _


	23. Chapter Twentythree

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_ or _Romeo and Juliet_.

**Author's Note:** Yahoo! That chapter's done! And I'm actually updating early! I've just been on a roll of writing for awhile; I even have the next chapter about halfway done already. I would have gotten this chapter up but I didn't have time to transfer what I'd written in my notebook onto the computer. But I sat myself down and made myself type it up so I could get it up this weekend for you all. Anyway, this chapter's kinda more like 'part two' of the last chapter. It's only ten pages, which is shorter than my chapters have been lately, but I just wanted to get it out there.

In this chapter we've got Neji making the moves again, Gaara thinking things over, Sasuke getting a job as a…dun, dun, dun, and Naruto getting jealous. The blonde's coming to realize his true feelings soon!

Sadly, this story is coming to a close within about two or three chapters. I've got sort of a timeline all set out, so we'll see how it goes.

Anyway, some replies to reviews since I haven't done that for awhile.

**To anonymous:** First, thanks so much for reading my story! Now, you're answers: No, Sasuke and Itachi don't have the Sharingan, Neji doesn't have his Byakugan, and I really didn't describe much about Kakashi did I? Uhh, we'll just say he does have his mask because, you're right, he's not Kakashi without it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy chapter 23!

**To TheCagedBird: **You had a hard time giving Gaara so many points, didn't ya? Hehe, the redhead made a big comeback in that chapter. Anyway, you said the chapter was a little different in tone…how? Maybe I'm just dense, but I didn't really see it. I'd like to know. Well, thanks again for reading and reviewing and assigning points! A tough job, I'm sure!

**To Yumiko Minamono: ** Heheh, sorry for not continuing with the kiss right away! I was just in a 'let's throw off my readers' mood, so that's what I did. And, yeah, the story will probably end within a few chapters. I'll be sad when it ends too! Thanks so much for your review!

**To SouriMaxwellYuy068:** You're going to worship everything that I touch along with my story? That is the best compliment I have EVER received! I love you! Thanks so much! And thanks for reading my story and reviewing! Hope you enjoy chapter 23!

And now thanks to EVERY ONE OF YOU for reading and reviewing! I love you guys so much!

Anyway, onward to the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," Sasuke recited.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Naruto replied, looking up at the makeshift balcony in the auditorium.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy: Thou art thy self though not a Montague. O be some other name! What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any part belonging to man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would spell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes, without that title,. Romeo, doff thy name; and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." Sasuke said, trying not to fidget so much in the dress Kakashi and Jiraiya forced him into.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized: henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"All right, good job you two. I can definitely feel the connection between Romeo and Juliet now. I can tell you're been practicing," Iruka said. "Sasuke, you can come down from there now. "

"Hey, good job Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as the two walked off the stage. "You didn't rip your dress off! I thought you would seeing how you kept squirming in it."

"You noticed? Damn, and I thought I hid it better than last time," Sasuke said.

"Why does it make you so annoyed anyway?" Naruto asked. "I told you before that the dress looks good on you."

Sasuke fought off a blush. "It's still a dress, dobe."

Naruto just shook his head. "Well, you'd better get used to it, Sasuke."

"Boys, you did a marvelous job! I could practically taste the _passion_ between you two!" Kakashi exclaimed as they walked by.

The two froze and turned to their teachers. Kakashi and Jiraiya were grinning at him like the usual perverted morons they were.

"P-Pas-Passion?" Naruto repeated, his words stammering in his throat, his face slowly turning red.

Sasuke eyed Kakashi maliciously, but the silver-haired man wasn't fazed.

"Yes, passion. You two were completely in-synch," Kakashi said.

"It seemed like you actually meant what you were reciting. Aww, young declaration of love, how darling," Jiraiya chimed in.

By now Naruto had taken the appearance of a tomato, while Sasuke had turned into the devil himself; his glare shot flames at the two old and perverted men.

"Shut up. Don't you have better things to do than tease us? Like, I dunno, teach the class?" Sasuke said with annoyance, keeping his embarrassment locked up in a cage in the back of his mind. Was he that obvious about his feelings? Did it show or his face or were Kakashi and Jiraiya just way to perceptive for their own good?

The teachers grinned and replied, "Nah, we enjoy teasing you better than teaching."

Groaning, Sasuke dragged Naruto away, mumbling to the blonde, "Stop blushing so much, you look so stupid."

"Sorry," the blonde apologized. "Uh, Sasuke, where'd they get that idea from? That stuff about young love?"

Gritting his teeth with anger towards his teachers, he replied, "Beats the hell out of me. They're morons, all right? Just ignore them."

As they sat down in the audience with the rest of the class, Iruka called for attention and they turned as the brown-haired man jumped up on stage. "All right, we need some volunteers to work on stage props. You know, painting sets and things like that. Anyone interested?"

"Oh, fun!" Naruto exclaimed, thrusting his hand up.

"Naruto, thanks for volunteering. Anyone else?"

Three hands shot into the air simultaneously.

Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara all glared at the other threateningly as Iruka jotted down their names. Naruto looked around at the three of them with confusion, while Jiraiya and Kakashi gave the other a knowing look, grinning mischievously.

After Iruka wrote down the names of the others, which ended up being almost the rest of the class with the exception of Temari, TenTen, Kankuro, and Shino, the class was dismissed to go change before the bell rang.

Humming enthusiastically, Naruto led Sasuke, Neji and Gaara to the bathrooms.

"This'll be fun! We're all working on the sets together!" the blonde exclaimed.

The three rivals had a rather different view of things, but they kept their mouths shut and glared at the other. On the good side, the three realized, it would be easier to monitor what the others were planning and doing with the blonde. And therefore, there would never be any time for just one of them to weasel in with Naruto.

"Why'd you all sign up anyway? I never thought you'd be interested in set design," Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with you," the three said at once.

Naruto froze and turned to the look at them, a blush painted his cheeks. "W-What?" he stammered.

The boys, glaring at each other with vengeance, replied simultaneously yet again, "You heard me. I just want to spend some more time with you."

The blonde blushed even more and said uncertainly, "O-Okay then…" He turned and walked into the bathrooms, leaving the three rivals staring lividly at each other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the three shouted at once.

"How dare you two join the set team with Naruto?" Neji demanded.

"How dare _you_?" Gaara retorted.

"Naruto is off limits. It would be wise to stay away from him," Sasuke said, his Uchiha death glare working overtime. "If you don't leave him alone, I swear I will not regret my actions."

"Do you believe that we'll heed the warning of a guy in a dress?" Neji and Gaara said at the same time, raising eyebrows questioningly as they appraised the Uchiha's appearance.

Sasuke snarled under his breath. "Shut up," he snapped. "Just stay the hell away from Naruto."

"The same goes for you, Uchiha," Gaara said.

"But don't believe we'll be actually acknowledging your warning," Neji added.

"Don't believe I will either," Sasuke replied with a last glare before entering the bathroom after the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Naruto, you're really early today," Neji said as the blonde walked into the restaurant.

"Yeah, well it was raining kinda hard so I ran all the way here," the blonde explained.

"Come here, you're soaking wet and boss'll have a fit at the wet floor." Neji led the blonde into the employee's room in the back, letting another worker take over the registers. He grabbed a towel and tossed it to the blonde. "Naruto, I told you I can give you rides after school."

"I know," Naruto replied as he dried his hair.

Neji watched him closely. "You're avoiding me, aren't you?"

It was more a statement than a question and the blonde hid his face with the towel so Neji wouldn't see his guilt. "N-No," he replied. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you act differently at work than you do at school. Towards me at least." Neji continued to watch the blonde closely, noticing how he wouldn't meet his eyes. It hadn't been immediately obvious, but after awhile the Hyuuga had begun to notice the subtle differences in the way the blonde acted at school and how he acted at work. At school, he put on his usual cheerful face and greeted Neji like any other day. At work, however, Naruto would distant himself a bit, working in the back when Neji was up front or vice versa. Neji had wanted to ask about it for awhile, but had never quite gotten the chance. Naruto would always leave work immediately after his shift, giving the Hyuuga no time to talk to him. He wasn't sure what good talking to him would do since Neji already knew what it was about, but still he did need to know if Naruto had come to any sort of conclusion.

"Is it about what happened Valentine's Day?" Neji asked finally, noticing the blonde cringe slightly.

Swearing under his breath, Naruto pulled the towel off his head and finally met the Hyuuga's gaze. "Yeah, it is about Valentine's Day."

Neji nodded and took a step closer to him. "I wanted to talk to you about that too, Naruto. You've never given me the chance to really explain."

"Uh, I'm sorry about avoiding you like that Neji, but I've just been busy sorting things out about that weekend and about that, uh, kiss…" Naruto said quietly. _Yeah, and Sasuke's kiss, and Gaara's kiss too…I've never had so many headaches at once before. _

Taking yet another step closer to the blonde, Neji asked, "And, have you sorted everything out yet? Have you gotten any closer to a conclusion?"

"No, not-not really, but--"

"Because I have. I want to go on another date with you, Naruto," Neji said calmly, his pale eyes taking a strong hold over the blonde's azure ones.

A blush claimed the blonde's cheeks as his eyes grew wide. "Ne-Neji, I-I, uh, can't do that."

The Hyuuga blinked and for once in his life, his cool slipped off his face and broke in half. Sounding a bit panicked and surprised, he stammered, "W-W-What?"

Standing his ground, the blonde answered firmly, "I'm sorry, Neji, but I can't go out with you again. I like you and all but--"

"You're just too confused?" the Hyuuga finished. _Or you're already rejecting me? Damn it, I hope not…_

Naruto looked surprised. "Yeah, exactly. This is all just too fast for me."

Neji sighed in relief, then slowly smiled which was the last thing the blonde expected him to do. Leaning close to Naruto, Neji said, slowly smirking as the blonde shuddered against the head of his breath, "Don't worry, Naruto. Before long you'll know exactly who you want. And I promise it'll be me."

Neji grinned at the surprised look on the blonde's face before walking out to the registers. Naruto stared after him with confusion and shock, feeling as though someone had smacked him in the face with a ton of bricks. _Damn it, he just asked me out again. Then he really **does** like me, right? Why else would he ask me out another time? God, shoot me now. This is too complicated. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara waited patiently in the corner of the restaurant for the blonde to appear from the back room. He watched with slight amusement at the other customers in the restaurant, stifling a laugh at a girl who accidentally dropped hot soup on her boyfriend's lap and at an elderly couple that fell asleep at their table. He seethed with revulsion at the squeaking exclamations of Sakura and Ino, who were sitting a few tables away, muttering about Sasuke.

Gaara blocked that particular conversation out of his hearing range, not in the mood to hear a word about the Uchiha. Just thinking of that bastard made his skin crawl with anger, and despite himself, jealously. He couldn't help but be jealous of the Uchiha. He wasn't sure how the Uchiha did it, but each time he and Naruto were together, they seemed closer than the last time. It was sickening and highly frustrating. It seemed as though no matter _what_ happened between them, the two only grew closer as friends and that helped the Uchiha out tremendously and put a dent in for the redhead. Gaara hated the Uchiha. No, he _despised _the Uchiha.

He had known Naruto far longer than Sasuke, he had been Naruto's best friend for years, he loved Naruto much more than Sasuke could ever dream, but yet, Naruto and _Sasuke_ seemed to be getting closer and closer and closer every damn day. What was it that Sasuke did that made him score so many points with the blonde? What was it that Sasuke did that made Naruto still act normally about him even after major events? Gaara had easily noticed how after Valentine's Day, Naruto had acted a bit distant towards him and it hurt Gaara to realize it. He wasn't going to apologize for the kiss; he had no reason to because h had wanted to do it and was willing to suffer the consequences. If Naruto confronted him on it, then maybe he'd apologize for the abruptness of it all, but not on the kiss itself. He wasn't taking back what he'd done. But, Naruto hadn't yet confronted him. The only thing the blonde had done was subtly ignore him. And Gaara couldn't stand it.

It had been easy to realize that the Uchiha and Hyuuga had done the same thing he had over Valentine's weekend. Gaara knew that in some way, shape, or form the other two had confessed their feelings or had taken advantage of the situation. Because he knew what had happened, it was easy to notice that Naruto acted with Neji the same way he acted with him. But, when it came to Sasuke, the blonde behaved as he usually did, as he had before Valentine's weekend. Why was that? Why did Naruto act the same with Sasuke and not with him?

Gaara sat up straight as a thought occurred to him. Was it because Naruto already knew about his feelings? Did the blonde already like the Uchiha? The crimson-haired boy shook his head. No. He refused to believe that. Naruto did not know who he liked. He couldn't know who yet. Not before _he_ had a chance to truly confess his feelings and have Naruto return them.

"Gaara?" an all too familiar voice startled the redhead out his thoughts.

Looking up, Gaara was met with concerned azure eyes. "Are you okay?" the blonde asked.

Getting to his feet, Gaara nodded and replied, "I'm fine, Naruto. Just thinking about some things. …Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"Yup!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you agreed to rehearse with me," Gaara said as they drove to the redhead's house.

"How come?" Naruto inquired.

"Because you've been avoiding me like the plague for more than a week," Gaara replied.

The blonde flushed guiltily. "A-About that…"

"I understand why, Naruto, so you don't have to explain, but I wish you wouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. You at least came with me today."

"Purely to rehearse. You did say you'd help me with my monologues."

"And given that the play's in two months, you need all the help you can get," Gaara said, making the blonde stick his tongue out at him.

"Still, thanks Gaara," Naruto said.

"No problem," the redhead replied with a smile.

xxxxxxx

"We can call for pizza if you're hungry," Gaara suggested.

"_If_ I'm hungry? I'm always hungry, Gaara! Call for pizza!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And you can go over your lines while I call," Gaara said, chucking the script at the blonde.

Naruto whined theatrically and Gaara just shook head. "What scene do you want to start on?" the blonde asked.

"You pick. Which one's do you have the most trouble with?" Gaara replied as he looked up the phone number of the pizza restaurant.

"All right. We'll start on…Scene 2, Act 2. Romeo's monologue at the very beginning." Naruto looked up from the script at Gaara, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Want to play Juliet?"

Gaara glared at him. "I think I'll pass. Besides, we're not rehearsing the entire scene; we're working on your monologues. Meaning, you rehearse and when you mess up, I'll help you." After placing the order, Gaara sat down on his bed and held his script out, flipping to the correct page to follow along.

"All right then, let's start," Naruto said. He then cleared his throat, glanced at the script and began, "He jests at scars that never felt a wound." Then pretending as though Juliet had appeared on the balcony above, he continued, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."

"How was that?" Naruto asked Gaara.

The redhead nodded and replied, "Good. Let's see you do it without the script."

"Uh…do we have to?" Naruto asked. "I know I can't."

"But that's how you learn it. Go on, try it without the script and then we'll move to a different scene," Gaara said.

Naruto grumbled under his breath but complied, scanning the script before setting it down on the bed. "Let's just get this over with." he said.

xxxxx

Just as they were through with about a half hour's worth of rehearsing, the doorbell rang, indicating that the pizza had arrived.

"Thank god! I'm so hungry!" Naruto exclaimed, leading the way downstairs. "We're splitting the price right?"

"Yes, Naruto. Just as usual," Gaara replied, following behind him.

"Good, because I don't have a lot of money on me."

"Spent it all on ramen again, eh, Naruto?" Gaara said, making the blonde laugh guiltily.

"Get the door and I'll grab my money. I left my wallet in the kitchen," the redhead said, heading down the hall, only to freeze suddenly when the door opened and he heard Naruto exclaimed, "_Sasuke_!"

"Naruto?" the Uchiha exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" both yelled at once.

Sasuke shifted the boxes of pizzas and Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"You're a pizza boy? Since when?" the blonde exclaimed.

"Since today. It's my first day, but that's not important," Sasuke dismissed quickly. "What are _you_ doing here? This isn't your house."

"No, it's mine," Gaara said walking up from behind the blonde, making Naruto groan, knowing something bad was going to happen, and Sasuke tense tot eh hardness of a rock.

"Gaara," Sasuke acknowledged edgily, glaring at the redhead with undiluted malice.

"Uchiha," the redhead replied, glaring just as maliciously back.

"Well, it'll be sixteen dollars. And don't forget to tip," Sasuke said with a smirk, breaking the momentary silence.

Naruto pulled out his wallet, but Gaara stepped in front of him, handing Sasuke seventeen dollars. "It's on me, Naruto," Gaara said, surprising the blonde and successfully angering the Uchiha.

Gaara grabbed the pizzas and said, "Come on, let's eat." He glared at Sasuke and walked into the kitchen.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "Where do you work?"

"At Chidori's," the Uchiha replied, finally meeting his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Forgot," he answered honestly. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Gaara's helping me learn my long monologues. We're just taking a break for pizza," Naruto explained.

"Why didn't you ask me? I could have helped you," Sasuke said, keeping his hurt and anger well shielded.

Surprised, Naruto shrugged and said, "Gaara offered to help, so I took him up on it. Sorry, Sasuke."

"No, forget it," Sasuke said with a shake of his head. "I've got to go."

"Have fun! Hey, when do you get off?"

Sasuke checked his watch. "In two hours."

"Think you could give me a ride home afterwards if I'm done rehearsing by then?" Naruto asked quickly and impulsively. He then wanted to bite his tongue. Why had he asked that?

"Why don't you have _Gaara_ take you home?" Sasuke asked, bitterness covering up his surprise. Why was he asking him?

Naruto shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well, Gaara's already at home, so it'd be pointless for him to drive all the way to my house just to drop me off."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, I know, but…I want you to…" Naruto said quietly looking down at his feet. Then, he quickly looked up and said, "But it's not a big deal. I can ask Gaara, or I'll just walk. I would just walk, but it's so cold out I'd probably freeze."

Sasuke, who'd been staring with open surprise at the blonde for admitting he wanted _him_ to take him home, now pictured an image of the blonde walking through the freezing bitter cold. "I'll take you," he said instantly. "Be ready."

"I knew I could count on you! Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto grinned.

The Uchiha blushed and said, "I've got to go. Later dobe."

"Bye, bastard!" Naruto called after him. He shut the door after watching Sasuke drive off, laughing slightly at the thought of the cold Uchiha as a pizza delivery boy.

Naruto then joined Gaara in the kitchen, taking a seat beside the redhead as Gaara asked, "What were you talking to Uchiha about?"  
"Oh, nothing much. Sasuke's gonna come pick me up when he's done from work, okay? That way you won't have to go _all_ the way to my apartment," Naruto said, taking a bite out of a cheese pizza.

Gaara looked at him closely. "But I don't mind taking you."

"I know, but it's okay. It's out of your way to take me, and Sasuke didn't mind either."

_I bet not._ Gaara thought bitterly.

"Anyway, he doesn't get off for another two hours, so we still have a while to work," Naruto said.

_Two hours?_ Gaara thought. _Hmm, I could make that work…_

"All right. Then we better eat quickly and get back to rehearsing," the redhead said.

Naruto groaned. "Man, why'd I sign up for drama class in the first place? It's so hard!"

"Why _did_ you sign up?" Gaara inquired.

"Why did _you_?" Naruto asked.

Gaara bit his tongue from replying the truth. He didn't think the blonde would like it very much if he said it was because he knew Naruto had signed up for it first. "Because I thought it would be easy," the redhead answered instead.

"Me too!" Naruto exclaimed. "But it's harder than I thought it was going to be."

"Just to you, apparently. I think it's an easy class."

"Well you don't have the part of Romeo!"

"That's your own fault remember?" Gaara said. "You got Iruka-sensei angry by falling asleep and being tardy."

"Oh…yeah…" Naruto said, having obviously forgotten.

"And, anyway, I think you make a great Romeo, Naruto," Gaara said softly, staring at the blonde intently with passionate jade eyes.

Naruto blushed and felt that same uncertainty feeling like he'd gotten that night when the two of them had had dinner. "Uh, t-thanks, Gaara," he said carefully. "Anyway, do you want to get back to rehearsing?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, sure," he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're finally here, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened the door. "I've been waiting for like a half-hour!"

Sasuke frowned. "You finished early? Why didn't you call? I could have come to get you."

"But it was your first day at work. It wouldn't look good if you left early just to pick up a friend," Naruto said.

"You're more important than work, Naruto," Sasuke said, staring directly at the blonde.

Naruto blushed and gave a nervous laugh while behind him Gaara seethed angrily, glaring malevolently at Sasuke.

"Anyway, ready to go?"

"Yep!" Naruto turned to Gaara and said brightly, "Thanks for helping me rehearse, Gaara! It was fun!"

"My pleasure, Naruto. We have to rehearse together again," the redhead said with a slight smile.

"Definitely. And thanks for pizza! Next time I'll pay," Naruto said.

"If you don't spend all your money on ramen before that, you mean," Gaara said.

Naruto laughed guiltily. "Heh, heh. Well, see ya, Gaara!"

"Bye, Naruto," Gaara replied. He then glared once again at the Uchiha, turned and smiled at Naruto before shutting the door.

"So, how was rehearsing?" Sasuke asked as they drove down to the blonde's house.

"It was fun!" Naruto said grinning. "How was your first day working as a pizza delivery boy?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

Sasuke groaned, noticing the sly smile. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Of course not!" Naruto exclaimed, slapping the Uchiha on the back. "_You_ are a pizza delivery boy. _You!_ 'Mr. Cold-Dark- I-hate-the-world- leave-me-alone- bastard'. I can just imagine people answering the door and seeing your scowl. How'd you get hired anyway? Don't tell me you own the pizza restaurant."

"Very funny," Sasuke said sarcastically. "No. I just wanted a job, so I applied at some places."

"Why didn't you apply where I work? It would have been fun to work with you!" Naruto said.

"I would have, but the place where you work isn't hiring," Sasuke said. "That was the first place I checked. I wanted to work with you too, Naruto." _Not to mention keep an eye on the Hyuuga while I'm at it…Unfortunately that didn't work out._

"Y-You did?" Naruto asked, blushing slightly. When Sasuke nodded, he blushed even more and looked away. "O-Okay…" he mumbled, wondering why he felt so disappointed about not being able to work with Sasuke.

Gathering his bearings, Naruto turned back to the Uchiha and asked, "Anyway, how was your first day?"

"Annoying. I don't know why I even took that job. I guess because the pay is good. I'm just glad to be over for the night."

"Yeah, that's how I felt on my first day too," Naruto said. "But it gets better."

"I hope it does."

"Well, I know I'll be ordering pizza all the time now. Just to have you deliver it," Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke groaned, but let a smile escape his lips. _That wouldn't be _too_ bad,_ he mused as they pulled up into the blonde's parking lot. _Having a job that'll let me see Naruto can't be bad at all. _

"Well, here you are, dobe," Sasuke said after clearing his head.

"Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Naruto said indignantly. "Anyway, thanks for driving me home, Sasuke."

"Not a problem," the Uchiha replied with a smile. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Uh-huh. Later Sasuke!" Naruto waved and walked into the building.

Sasuke continued to sit in the car, watching until he saw the light flick on in the blonde's apartment window four stories up. Smiling to himself, he started the engine and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That is no slander, sir, which is a truth; and what I spake, I spake it to me face," Sasuke recited during drama class on Tuesday the following week.  
"Thy face is mine, and thou hast slandered it," Neji replied.

"It may be so, for it is not mine own. Are you at leisure, holy father, now, or shall I come to you at evening mass?"

Choji, as the Friar, replied, " y leisure serves me, pensive daughter, now. My lord, we must entreat the time alone."

"God shield should I disturb devotion! Juliet, on Thursday early I will rouse ye; till then adieu, and keep this holy kiss," Neji said, turning to look at Sasuke. Both had a mutual expression of disgust as they prepared for the kiss in the scene.

However, saving them, Iruka called out, "All right, that's enough. You three can step down."

"Heeeey, Sasuke-kun! You were so great up there!" Sakura exclaimed the instant the Uchiha stepped off the stage.

Sasuke visibly stiffened and glared at the pink-haired girl.

"You're such a good actor, Sasuke-kun! If only you'd played Romeo!" Sakura continued gushing.

Sasuke ignored her and looked around for Naruto. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the blonde, _his_ blonde, talking to the Hyuuga.

"Neji, you did an awesome job! You didn't seem so annoyed about rehearsing with Sasuke like you did last time," Naruto said.

"That's because I was trying to impress you, Naruto," Neji said, staring avidly at the blonde. "And I guess it worked."

Naruto blushed and opened his mouth to reply when a high girly exclamation interrupted him. He turned to find Sakura chasing after Sasuke who was desperately trying to get away. To his surprise, this scene suddenly caused him to boil up with anger.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke briskly made his way towards the blonde.

"Away from you," Sasuke snarled at the same moment that Sakura latched herself onto Sasuke's arm and leaned close against the Uchiha's chest.

Naruto turned quickly and clenched a fist at his side. Neji glanced at the blonde and back at Sasuke, slowly narrowing his eyes and glaring spitefully at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you like me? You're always with Naruto! I'm better than him," Sakura said.

Sasuke let out a bitter laugh. "Hah, I doubt that."

Sakura pouted angrily. "You're so mean, Sasuke-kun. But that's all right, I still love you!"

"There's a slight problem with that, Sakura," Sasuke said, trying to pry her arms off of him.

"What's that, Sasuke-kun?" the pink-haired girl asked sweetly.

"I don't like you!" Sasuke snapped. "Now let me go!"

"Never, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. "I can make you love me back!"

Sasuke faced her directly, sending her a chilling glare. "Listen, all right? I already like someone and it is not, and never will be you. Got it?" He glared at her again and said, "Now, get the hell off of me!"

"But-But, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed pleading.

"Get the hell away from him; can't you see he doesn't like you?" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, pulling Sakura off of the Uchiha fiercely.

A bout of silence followed the blonde's statement in which Sasuke stared with surprise at Naruto; Sakura gaped at the blonde; and Neji growled angrily under his breath.

Naruto felt the boiling anger within him start to subside and he looked between Sasuke and Sakura and felt himself flush. "Uh, um…" the blonde mumbled incoherently, his heart pounding like a million drums in his ears. What the hell had he just done? "I-I, uh, gotta go…"

And with that Naruto quickly exited the auditorium, heading outside for some fresh air.

Sasuke made to go after him, but a pull on his arm caused him to turn and face Sakura.

"Let him be, Sasuke-kun," she said. "I can't believe Naruto. Telling _me_ what to do. Anyway, Sasuke-kun, let's go and rehearse our lines together--"

"Sakura, for once listen to Naruto," Sasuke said.

"What?" she said.

"Because I'm telling you the same thing. Stay the hell away from me, got it?" Sasuke said, pulling his arm out of her grasp.

He turned and walked out of the auditorium doors, leaving a stunned Sakura in his wake. The pink-haired girl then blinked back tears and ran off to find Ino, rushing past a pissed off Hyuuga in the process who was staring dangerously at the doors Naruto and the Uchiha had just walked through.

xxxxxx

Sasuke had given up looking for the blonde. He wasn't in the bathrooms nor back in the classroom; he wasn't anywhere to be found. Slowly to a walk, Sasuke headed back to the auditorium reluctantly, silently wondering what had caused Naruto's unexpected outburst.

_No, it can't be… _Sasuke thought, shaking his head. It just didn't make any sense for _that _to be the blonde's reason for lashing out at Sakura like that. Sasuke knew that Naruto would never yell at a girl, especially his former crush, so then why had he just now? What could have triggered the blonde's anger?

_It just can't be that. He knows how much I hate Sakura, so why would he--? Was Naruto really **jealous**?_

xxxxxx

Naruto breathed deeply from his lungs and sagged against a tree.

_What the hell happened to me back there? I-I just saw Sakura all over Sasuke and I snapped. That's never happened before…No, wait, it has…On New Year's with Sasuke's insane fan club…I got that same feeling…Anger, annoyance, possession. Hold up, _possession_? Possessive of what? Sasuke? Th-That can't be, I-I don't own Sasuke so I can't be jealous about stupid girls who were hanging all over him! Wait. Did I just say _jealous

Naruto covered his mouth with a hand and shut his eyes tight, the j-word ringing over and over again in his head as he thought over what had happened. It just didn't make any sense. How could this happen to him so suddenly? How was it possible? How could he be _jealous_ over Sasuke?

_W-What the hell's going on with me?_


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_. Nor do I own _Romeo and Juliet_.

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I made myself sit at my desk and type up the like ten pages that I've been putting off, and now here it is, chapter 24! Uh, all in all, this chapter is just sorta here to get Naruto to realize his feelings and let Neji come clean about everything and some other stuff that I don't wanna say… But uh, parts of the chapter might be kinda boring…at least I think so. I really only like the ending. Oh, and the part with Hinata, when you get to it, was just…I needed someone for Naruto to talk to and I like Hinata a lot, so I gave her a bit more personality in here. Whatever, but I liked it.

And, so far I've kept with my schedule of 'how many more chapters till the end', but it might change. We have two more chapters left if everything goes right, but we'll see.

Anyway, thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! I love you all so so so much! You keep me writing!

Well, here you go, chapter twenty four! Read, review, and enjoy! Yours, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing over spring break?" Kiba asked during lunch a few days later.

"Don't know yet, why?"

"Because I'm gonna bet throwing a party, all right? It'll be awesome!" Kiba exclaimed. "Everyone's invited!"

Naruto froze. "E-_Every_one?" he stammered.

"Yeah. I invited everyone. Beats me if they'll all come or not. I don't really care if like Sasuke or Neji or Gaara come, they're not much of party people anyway, but I invited them, cause, hey, I'm a nice guy." Kiba laughed, then noticing the blonde's blank stare said, "What's up, Naruto?"

"H-Huh? Nothing's wrong," Naruto replied quickly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Liar. You're freaked that Sasuke might be there."

Naruto fought off a blush. "I am _not_ freaked if Sasuke's there. I don't care if he comes or not."

"Come on, Naruto. We've all noticed how you've been avoiding Sasuke these past few days," Choji said.

"And we all remember you spazing out on Sakura during rehearsal on Tuesday," Kiba added.

"So?" Naruto said.

"So, what's going on? There's obviously something up between you and Sasuke!" Kiba said.

"There is nothing between me and Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, although he knew he was lying.

Ever since that day, Naruto had been ignoring Sasuke like the plague and if he had to talk to him, it would be a conversation where Naruto wouldn't even look Sasuke in the eye. He knew Sasuke was angry with him, but he couldn't help it. Realizing that for a moment he'd been jealous over Sasuke had freaked him out immensely. He knew Sasuke hated Sakura and Ino to the point of murder, but when he saw Sakura all over Sasuke, he just felt angry. It was as if _he_ wanted to be the one all over Sasuke and admitting that to himself had been frightening. Didn't that mean he liked Sasuke? If could get jealous over him, then he must like him, right? Naruto hadn't been able to think about anything else and until he figured out an explanation, he would avoid Sasuke. Instead of rehearsing with Sasuke, he called up Neji or Gaara and worked with hem. He hadn't called Sasuke for pizza delivery for days, and he tried to be with him as little as possible at school. But by avoiding Sasuke, Naruto realized something he hadn't quite thought possible.

He missed him. He missed Sasuke.

Knowing this only contributed to more confusing for the blonde. He had no idea what to do about these new discoveries and had been lying in bed thinking almost every night. Naruto was trying to figure out why he was feeling this way. They were both _guys_, but apparently that wasn't much of a factor. He had gotten jealous over Sasuke and he now missed Sasuke. He couldn't deny it anymore, but did that truly mean he _liked_ Sasuke? He couldn't' forget how Sasuke was then they were alone…or even how _he_ himself felt strange desires of wanting to kiss the Uchiha. And then what about what Sasuke had almost told him that weekend? It sounded as if Sasuke was about to confess something…like his feelings. So did Sasuke like him too? Naruto assumed he did, the Uchiha acted interested enough, but he still hadn't _said_ anything to confirm it. Not knowing the truth was driving him mad. He wanted all of them to just tell him because at least then he wouldn't have to speculate about what was going on. And then, he could focus more on _his_ feelings than on whether or not Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara had feelings for him.

"Oi, Naruto! Snap out of it!"

The blonde jolted and glanced around the table, his friends watching him closely. "Huh?"

"What were you thinking of?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, nothing, nothing," Naruto said quickly.

"Riiight," Kiba said. "Anyway, you're coming to my party, right?"

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed. "When is it?"

"Next Friday. Last day of break. Keep it open," Kiba replied.

"I'll be there," Naruto promised.

"Be where?" a voice suddenly said, startling the blonde yet again.

Naruto slowly turned and then felt like running the other way. "H-Hey-Hey Sasuke," the blonde said carefully.

"We have to talk," Sasuke said. "Come on."

"B-But I'm eating lunch," Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him but said, "Fine. We'll talk after school. I mean it, got it, Naruto?"

The blonde nodded and Sasuke stalked off. Naruto sighed deeply, knowing he'd have no way to escaped this confrontation.

xxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was waiting at the front of the school after grabbing his things from his locker. Tapping his foot impatiently and glaring at everyone passing by who wasn't Naruto, Sasuke waited for the blonde to show up. He was annoyed. Not to mention a bit hurt and slightly confused, but more annoyed. Naruto hadn't talked to him for three days and now seeing that it was spring break, Sasuke had to settle things between them.

Ever since the blonde's outburst during class on Tuesday, Sasuke had seen a little glimpse of hope for himself. It had seemed exactly as though Naruto had really gotten jealous over Sakura and Ino. Even to him it seemed a bit farfetched; Naruto knew he hated those girls, but yet, there was no denying how he'd acted because Sasuke himself had acted that way many times over Naruto as well. But even knowing the possibilities, having Naruto ignored him those past days had been frustrating and, yes, hurtful. Every time he tried to ask the blonde something, Naruto would turn away and not say a word. And if they were required to work together, like in their history class on their project, Naruto wouldn't even look him in the eye and would only mumble or nod in response.

Sasuke had tried to be patient about all of it because he especially knew what the blonde was going through, having gone through it himself. He'd done the whole 'avoidance' thing when he'd first started having feelings for Naruto and _if_ it was possible for the blonde to be now reciprocating those feelings, then Sasuke didn't want to rush him. But he'd never been much of a patient person, so needless to say that after the second day of being ignored, Sasuke needed answers and needed things back to normal. However, it had been hard to get Naruto on his own to confront him, so he'd decided to just be upfront with the blonde. Now he was waiting for him, hoping the blonde hadn't found some back way out of the school.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha turned instantly at the blonde's voice and saw Naruto walking towards him. "What took you?"

"Sorry," Naruto replied, but gave no explanation. "Anyway, what did you want? I can't stay long, I've got to get to work."

Sasuke bristled. "Quit running away from me, Naruto," he snapped, unleashing pent up anger from the past few days.

Naruto looked taken-aback. "I-I'm not running…" he lied.

"Don't lie to me either," Sasuke said. "I know you well enough to understand what you're doing. We have to talk."

"I-I've got to get to work…" Naruto said quietly.

"Screw work for a moment. I'll drive you there, okay? So let's talk, now," Sasuke said.

Knowing there was no way out of it, Naruto sighed in defeat. "Where?"

Noticing other students still in the building, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him to his car.

"We'll talk in here and then I'll drive you to work," Sasuke said.

"All right," Naruto said, having no choice but to agree.

While Sasuke heated up the car, the two sat in silence; Naruto staring out the window wondering what he could say, and Sasuke, still slightly anger from before, carefully trying to calm himself.

"Okay," Sasuke prompted, turning to face the blonde. "What the hell has been going on? You've been ignoring me for days and I can't stand it anymore."

"Sasuke, I don't know what's been going on, honest…" Naruto replied.

"_Something_ must be going on! I hate it when you ignore me and I don't want it going on any longer. Tell me what's wrong."

"I would if I knew! But I don't, okay?" Naruto looked away. "I have _no idea_ what's going on with me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke inquired.

"N-Nothing, forget it," Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke bristled again, his anger returning. He grabbed the blonde's shoulder and turned him to face him. "Stop brushing me off, okay? I thought you said we were best friends."

"We are!" Naruto said quickly.

"Then quit hiding things!"

"I was jealous over you, okay?" Naruto exclaimed losing all of his sanity with his confession. "There. I said it."

Sasuke stared at him, stunned and elated at the same time. "You…what?"

Naruto ignored him and said fiercely, angry that he had admitted his problem so blatantly, "Since we're bearing out souls here, mind giving me a glimpse of what _you're_ hiding? I'm not that stupid, Sasuke. You've been hiding a lot more from me than I have from you."

Not prepared for the tables turning on him, Sasuke just stared stupidly at the blonde and sputtered, "I-I-I have-haven't been hiding anything from you."

"Don't lie to me," Naruto said. "I know you well enough to understand what you're doing."

Sasuke bit his tongue, knowing Naruto had hit the nail on the head with that one. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just reveal his secret so easily on the spot. It didn't work that way.

Naruto watched Sasuke closely and saw his uncertainty and hesitation. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Naruto decided to change the topic. "Look, I'm sorry about avoiding you, but I just needed some time to think, okay?"

"About being jealous of--"

"Yeah." He looked away.

"But you know I hate--"

"I know. Look, can we just forget about it?" Naruto asked pleadingly.

Sasuke shook his head, leaning close to the blonde. "Sorry. I can't do that. Knowing you got jealous has really made me happy."

Naruto blushed and stared with surprise at the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde, backed off and said, "Are you going to Kiba's party?"

"Of course I am!" Naruto exclaimed, glad for a change of topic. "Are you?"

"I am now. If you're going, I will be too," Sasuke said. Turning to Naruto, he asked, "Want to go with me?"

Naruto turned sharply. "­_Wi-With­_ you? You mean--"

"Yes, a date. If you want," Sasuke said, smiling.

Naruto glanced away, thinking about it. What would happen if he went on a _date_ with Sasuke? Could he handle it? Especially after knowing he got jealous over him and that, despite what he told Kiba and his friends, there was definitely something going on between the two of them. Well, there was really only one way to find out, right?

"Yeah, I-I'll go with you, Sasuke," Naruto replied firmly, though feeling a bit nervous about it as well.

Sasuke smirked and replied, "I was hoping you would."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood before the blonde's door, heaving a big sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, making sure it was poofed enough, smoothed his pants and shirt and then slapped himself across the cheek.

"Get a grip," he mumbled. "It's okay. I'm an Uchiha, and Uchihas _do not_ get nervous. I can do this…It's only a date with the guy I love…"

Sasuke sighed again. "Yeah. That really helps…"

Shaking his shoulders and calming himself down, Sasuke knocked on the blonde's door and waited for an answer.

"Come on in! It's unlocked!"

_I should have known_, Sasuke thought as he pushed open the door and walked in. One look around the room told him the blonde was in the bathroom. "Ready?" he asked.

"Just about," was the reply.

Sasuke seated himself on the chair at the table and waited patiently, albeit nervously, for his date.

_Date._ The word rang in his head and he wondered how the night would go. Granted, it wasn't the first date he'd pictured with the blonde, but he didn't really care. He was going on a _date._ The date he'd been waiting to happen for such a long time.

Just then, Naruto walked out of the bathroom and Sasuke got to his feet.

"Hey," the Uchiha said, smoothing out his outfit and hand-brushing his hair once again.

Naruto grinned at him, but Sasuke could tell he was nervous too. "Hey! Ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

Naruto followed the Uchiha out, locking the door because Sasuke reminded him, or rather reprimanded him, before getting into the car and directing Sasuke to the Inuzuka's place.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey Naruto! Hey Sasuke!" Kiba greeted the pair at the door. "Welcome! Welcome!"

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" Naruto said.

"Nothing much. Ya can just dump your coats somewhere," he said, waving a hand around the room and almost falling over in the process.

"Is he drunk?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto as they walked inside.

"Knowing Kiba, probably," Naruto said back. He glanced around the room and grinned. "So, time to party huh?"

Sasuke groaned and also looked around the room. The house was big and accommodating of what looked to be their entire drama class. In front of the T.V. watching a football game was Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Kiba, who was rooting obnoxiously. In the kitchen, where the table was covered with chips and dips, nachos, candies, and an unhealthy amount of beer cans, Sakura and Ino stood chattering away about something or another. Sasuke quickly moved away form their line of vision, not in the mood to be fangirl attacked on his fist date with the blonde.

Continuing to glance around the room, Sasuke saw TenTen and Lee talking about a class they were in and Kankuro and Temari were hanging around a certain redhead. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara and noticed that the redhead had seen him too. Gaara glared at him, but when he noticed Naruto at the Uchiha's side, the glare became intense. Sasuke smirked at him and looked away, only to narrow his eyes again, this time at the Hyuuga, who was talking with his cousin, Hinata.

Hinata noticed them first, smiling and waving shyly at Naruto, who grinned back. Her gesture turned Neji's gaze on them and he, too, glared spitefully at Sasuke, taking note of how close he and Naruto were standing.

Sasuke smirked at him as well and then turned to Naruto. "Want something to drink, dobe?" he asked.

"Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. "And, yeah, a drink would be nice."

"I'll be right back," Sasuke said, glad that Sakura and Ino had left the kitchen.

"Kay," Naruto said. "I'll go look for a place to sit or something."

However, Naruto hardly moved a foot before being instantly greeted by Neji and Gaara.

"H-Hey, guys, what's up?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Not much, and you?" the two replied at once.

"I'm good. Have you been here long?" he asked.

"That's not important. You're here now and that's what matters," Neji said.

Naruto blushed slightly. He was saved having to respond because Sasuke returned with two beers. "Oh, you're back!"

"Here's your drink, Naruto," Sasuke said, handing the blonde a can.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" the blonde said with a grin.

Turning again, he saw Neji and Gaara glaring menacingly at the Uchiha and Naruto rolled his eyes with a drawn-out sigh. "I'm gonna say hi to everyone else. I'm not in the mood to be around all of your angry vibes during a party," he said. "I'll talk to you all later then."

"Naruto, how long do you want to stay?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? Want the date to end early or something?" Naruto replied teasingly.

Sasuke looked aghast while Neji and Gaara snapped their attention to the blonde. "No! No!" Sasuke exclaimed quickly. "I was just curious."

"I know, I was just kidding." Naruto grinned. "Um, doesn't bother me. If the party gets too boring then--"

"We're out of here. Okay," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. "All right. Talk to you later, then." He waved and joined the other males by the television, practically getting tackled by a very drunk Kiba.

Sasuke, a bit annoyed that his date had ditched him, turned to go back to the kitchen when two pairs of hands on his shoulders made him stop. Glancing over his shoulder he said, "What?"

"We've got to talk, Uchiha," Neji replied.

"Now," Gaara added.

"I have nothing to say to you two," Sasuke said.

"Good. Then you can just listen," Gaara said and before Sasuke could help it, the two had practically dragged him into a vacant room.

"What the hell are you doing? Since when have the two of you teamed up?" Sasuke asked.

Neji and Gaara shot each other dirty looks then glared at Sasuke.

"We are _not_ teaming up," Neji spat.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Sure looks to me like you are."

"Shut up, Uchiha," Gaara said. "Just because we have one thing in common--"

"Which you're both losing, by the way," Sasuke interjected with a smirk.

"--doesn't mean we're a team," the redhead finished. "We both happen to be concerned about the same thing."

"And that is, are you really here, on a _date_, with Naruto?" Neji demanded

Sasuke smirked with all the superiority within him and replied, "Yes."

The anger emanating from both Neji and Gaara was enough to last Sasuke a lifetime. His smirk only grew and when the two said nothing for a while, Sasuke got to his feet and headed for the door.

"If that's all, then I guess I'll be on my way. Don't want to leave my _date_ alone for too long."

"Hold it, Uchiha," Neji said, and Sasuke turned to look back at his two rivals.

"You being on a date doesn't mean a thing," Neji began. "The fact that we're here only guarantees--"

"—that your precious first date with Naruto is going to be _hell_," Gaara finished.

This thought, having never occurred to the Uchiha, actually frightened him a little, but he quickly covered it up with a glare. "Try what you want, but in the end, it'll still be_ me_ who's on the date. And _that_ is whatNaruto's going to remember." Sasuke smirked slightly. "So, you can do what you want, but you're little games don't mean anything to me. I'm the one here with Naruto, and I'm going to make sure he remembers that. No matter what either of you do, I am no giving him up. He deserves better than the likes of you two."

Neji glared at him, but Sasuke noticed the spark of undiluted anger in the redhead's eyes.

Gaara stepped up to the Uchiha and said, sounding the fiercest Sasuke'd ever heard him, "And are you proposing that _you_ deserve Naruto?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply when Gaara let out a bitter, sarcastic laugh.

"Hah, now that is a good one, Uchiha," Gaara said. "Tell me, how long have you even known Naruto? And how long have you loved him?"

Sasuke knew the answers to those questions like the back of his hands; six months and four months respectively, but he knew better than to say if out loud. He'd never seen Gaara look so angry before, and decided it best not to provoke the redhead further.

But Sasuke not replying seemed to do the same thing anyway.

Gaara glared at him and said, "Well, how long huh? Not very long, is it? You hardly know him at all and yet you claim to love him! _I _have known him the longest. _I_ know all about him. But now, whenever I see Naruto, I see _you_!"

Gaara clenched his fists at his side, trying to keep his anger in control, but he knew he close to losing it. His anger had been unleashed; all of his frustration, hatred, and jealously now floating around him, engulfing him in an anger so strong he was shaking.

Taking another step towards Sasuke, Gaara continued. "Listen and understand, Uchiha, I am never giving up on Naruto. I love him far more than you ever could and I'll make him see that. I'm not letting you have him."

Gaara then looked the Uchiha over; his eyes narrowed in that new frightening glare, before he opened the door and rejoined the party, leaving a stunned Sasuke and Neji in his wake.

The Hyuuga and Uchiha glanced at one another, both sharing the same thought: it would be best to _never_ get Gaara angry again, because there was no denying that what had just happened was not pretty. To Gaara this was real and it was obvious that he would not give up no matter what.

As Sasuke walked out of the room with Neji following him, he silently vowed to himself the same thing Gaara had just told him. There was no way he'd let anyone come in between him and Naruto; he wouldn't let anyone get in the way. Despite what Gaara said about not knowing Naruto long enough, he still knew his feelings and he knew he loved the blonde. He knew he could and never would give the blonde away.

Spotting the blonde instantly in the crowd back in the living room, Sasuke made his way over quickly, noticing that he was sitting with the redhead beside him, who was a bit too close for comfort. Sasuke quickly snagged the other seat beside the blonde before Neji had a chance.

"Oh, there you are, Sasuke! What were you doing?" Naruto asked, turning to him.

"Oh, nothing that important," the Uchiha replied causing Gaara and Neji, who was sitting on the floor, to glare at him.

"Okay then," Naruto said, knowing he was lying but deciding not to press him.

Just then a roar of music blasted through the loud speakers and Kiba stood up with a microphone.

"Kay! Everybody, we're going to have some karaoke!" the Inuzuka exclaimed, his voice coming out a bit slurred. Turning around, he said, "All right, first up we have--Naruto! Come on up!"

The blonde grinned and caught the mike as Kiba tossed it to him. He looked around the room, grinning all the wider at the looks of bewilderment on Sasuke's, Neji's, and Gaara's faces. "Crank it up!" Naruto exclaimed and Kiba obliged, turning the dial on the stereo. Music to the song _Sugar, We're Goin Down_ began playing.

"Whoo! Go Naruto!" Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji all cheered.

The blonde grinned yet again and began singing. "Am I more than you bargained for yet? I've been dying to tell you everything you want to hear, cuz that's just who I am this week…"

Sasuke stared at the blonde while shaking his head. "Moron," he muttered, although there was a slight smile on his lips.

Beside him Neji and Gaara nodded in mutual agreement, smiles on their lips as well.

When the blonde finished, he slumped back down between Sasuke and Gaara to a multitude of applause.

"That was fun," Naruto said, still all smiles.

"I can't believe you did that," Sasuke said.

"What, it was fun!" Naruto defended. "Come on, you should try, Sasuke!"

"N-No. I pass."

"Come on, it's fun!"

"No, Naruto."

"Aw, Sasuke…" Naruto cooed.

"I'll go, Naruto," Neji said, getting to his feet.

Naruto turned, stared with surprise at the Hyuuga and then slowly grinned. "Yeah! Go Neji!" he exclaimed. "You're a great singer, so now you've gotta dance too, okay? Let's see you shake it!"

Neji stared at him. "Uh, no shaking anything, all right?"

Naruto shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Just go sing!"

The Hyuuga talked to Kiba and the Inuzuka nodded, switching to a different CD. He handed Neji the mike and then pressed play.

Neji turned and stared directly at the blonde, who was grinning from ear to ear and began to sing.

"Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine. Gotta gotta get down because I want it all…"

Naruto's eyes widened in reminder of that night; he wondered if the Hyuuga was trying to get a message across by specifically choosing _that_ song. But, he put that thought away and whooped, becoming the Hyuuga's number one fan in the room. Sasuke and Gaara sat glaring angrily at the singing Neji who was only watching Naruto. By then end of the song, Naruto was singing along with the Hyuuga and was by far the loudest cheering when the music ended.

"That was great, Neji!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks Naruto. You were right, it was fun," Neji said.

"It surprised me that you even went up there," Naruto said. "You freaked when I had you sing at the dance."

"That was because you were being random and drawing attention to yourself. Here, we're actually playing karaoke. It's different," Neji said. "And, anyway, I really just wanted to sing for you, Naruto."

The blonde stared at Neji, a blush coming to claim his cheeks. _So he _did_ chose that song purposely, _Naruto thought. _But I told Neji I wasn't interested in going out again…Guess this is his way of saying he isn't giving up. Great. _

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Sasuke had put an arm over his shoulders, resting his chin on his left shoulder. He gave Neji a glare that clearly said, 'stay away from him. He's _my_ date tonight.'

Neji and Gaara both responded with a glare ten times Sasuke's and Naruto turned to the Uchiha, a blush fully on his face.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stammered.

The Uchiha turned to face him ad smiled. "Yeah?" he said, acting completely unaware of the blonde's surprise and uncertainty.

Naruto shook his head. "Nevermind," he said.

All three of his suitors noticed immediately how Naruto had failed to ask Sasuke to remove his arm. This credited to the smug look on Sasuke's face and the glares on Neji's and Gaara's.

Naruto glanced away, feeling a bit uncomfortable, but surprisingly it wasn't about the arm around his shoulders. He was uncomfortable about the _feelings_ the arm on his shoulders caused. For some reason he _liked_ having Sasuke put his arm around him. To him, it felt _right_, ad that was freaking him out. How could he like having Sasuke's arm around him? It was Sasuke for crying out loud! But he just couldn't deny it, there was something that felt _nice_ about having Sasuke's arm around him. He felt, dare he say it, complete.

The blonde shook his head, deciding it would only ruin the party to be thinking about his messed up life. He turned his head and almost leapt back in horror, looking up into Kiba's peering face, which was way too close for comfort.

"W-What is it Kiba?" he asked when the Inuzuka moved away to give him some breathing room.

"Come here, you've got to help use make a slide with whipped cream!"

Kiba dragged the blonde away, leading him to the kitchen. He dropped his voice a little, and said, nudging Naruto in the ribs, "And you said there's nothing going on between you and Sasuke."

Naruto turned red. "There isn't!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Then why was his arm around you?"

Naruto turned even redder. "I-I don't' know! Nothing is going on, all right?"

"Come on, Naruto. We've been friends for a long time, you can tell me _anything_," Kiba said.

"If I knew anything, I'd tell you," Naruto replied exasperatedly.

"Well, if I say so myself, you and Sasuke look pretty good together. Weird, yes, but good," Kiba winked, a grin on his face, causing Naruto to turn scarlet.

"D-Don't say things like that!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, I think you agree with me. …You didn't remove Sasuke's arm, did you?" Kiba pointed out and Naruto looked away.

The Inuzuka, knowing he'd made his friend uncomfortable, slapped the blonde on the back and said, "Ah, forget all that for now and let's make a slide!"

"Are you just trying to get the girls out of their clothes?" Naruto said, and Kiba blushed. "Or," Naruto continued slyly, "are you trying to get just _Hinata-chan_?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Kiba yelled, fully crimson now.

Naruto grinned. "All right, buddy, let's get the slip and slide set up." He paused and looked at Kiba questioningly. "Would your parents flip if they see this?"

"They won't be home for another two days. It's all good," Kiba said.

"Okay then, let's get this going!" Naruto said.

Kiba cheered and yelled loudly for everyone to hear, "We're going to have a slip and slide soon! Who's interested?"

About everyone in the room (everyone drunk that is) yelled consent. Naruto noticed Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara looking disgusted and horrified. Grinning mischievously as an idea struck him, Naruto decided that it would be rather fun and amusing to tease the three a bit. But first the slide needed to be made.

Turning to Kiba, he said, "Are we ready to start? You do have enough, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I planned this last night."

"Seriously? This isn't a drunken idea of yours?"

"Nope. All thought of up here." Kiba tapped his skull.

Naruto shook his head. "Let's just get it set up."

It took about ten minutes to get the whipped cream, and upon Kiba's request, chocolate syrup, all over the tiled hallway.

"All right, everyone, the slide's ready!" Kiba shouted. He then cranked up the music, the song Rumors blaring from the speakers.

The group cheered; Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara all continued looking disgusted.

"Who's up first?" Kiba asked.

"I am!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji hooted; Sasuke, Neji and Gaara started with surprise at the grinning blonde. Naruto turned to look directly at them three of them, his grin turning sly once again.

"Come on, Naruto, get going," Kiba said.

Naruto turned and then pulled his shirt off over his head, glancing over his shoulder slightly at the three whose mouths were now all sagging open. He smirked and winked at them, causing all three to blush, before he cheered excitedly and slid down the hall. The rest all rooted and clapped and when Naruto got to his feet, he grinned and bowed.

Still all smiles, Naruto joined Sasuke and Neji, and Gaara as Kiba went down the slide next.

"Hey guys. Enjoying the party?" Naruto asked, noticing instantly that not one of them was listening to him; they were too busy staring at his whipped cream and syrup covered body. Deciding to tease them even more, because seeing those looks on their faces were absolutely priceless, Naruto raised his arms over his head in a stretch, accentuating muscles in his body nicely. All three jaws dropped simultaneously and the blonde smirked.

"Scoot over guys, I need a place to sit," he said, and again no one heard him.

"Fine, I'll just have to _lie_ on top of all of you then."

The change in expression almost made Naruto laugh out loud. They looked as though they were thoroughly considering that option.

Naruto turned to Kiba and said, "Hey, toss me my shirt, will ya?"

The Inuzuka conceded to the request and Naruto moved Sasuke and Neji apart, placed his shirt on the couch, and sat down, careful not to get any dessert toppings on the sofa.

Grinning yet again, Naruto asked, "So, what's up? You guys are awfully quiet."

It seemed as though they'd finally heard him. Sasuke recovered first and turned to face the blonde.

"Is that grin permanently attached to your face now?" he asked. "It hasn't left once all evening."

"What, you don't like it?" Naruto said, his smile dropping.

Sasuke looked aghast. "No! No! It's fine, really. Just thinking out loud."

"Oh, okay…"

"Don't get me wrong, Naruto. I _love_ your smile," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto blushed. "T-Thanks, Sasuke," he said. Regaining his composure, he added, "And I like _your_ smile. If only you'd show it more often!"

"I only show my smile to you, Naruto," Sasuke replied.

Again the blonde blushed. Sasuke smirked and Neji and Gaara glared at him.

"So, how fun is the slide?" Gaara asked quickly, getting to his feet.

Naruto stared at him. "You're going to try it?" he asked, jumping to his feet as well.

The redhead shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not? It seems like fun," he replied.

Naruto cheered. "Yeah, it's really fun! Go Gaara!"

The redhead nodded and also removed his shirt. Glancing over at the blonde, who was grinning but watching him closely, Gaara smirked slightly and joined the line. Naruto got in behind him.

"Going again?"

"You know it! This is too fun to not go again," Naruto said. "I just can't believe you're going."

"If you enjoy it, then I know I will too," he replied staring directly at the blonde.

Naruto blushed and glanced away, grateful for the fact that Gaara's turn was up. As the redhead went down, Naruto sighed deeply and wondered about what Gaara had meant. It was really to him now. He just knew that all three of them _really_ did like him and were really trying to gain his affection. Naruto still wasn't entirely sure how he felt, but he knew that in some way he was becoming attracted to all three of them. But it seemed it was Sasuke that he was most attracted to. Why else would he have gotten so jealous over him, right?

Naruto walked sure what he should do. All he really anted was for them to _tell_ him the truth. He just wanted them to come clean about their feelings because then he would _really_ know what they felt and the intensity of their feelings. It would help him understand what was going on with his own feelings as well.

"Hey, Naruto!"

The blonde blinked and looked into Gaara's face. "Oh, you're done! How was it?"

"It was pretty fun; you were right," the redhead replied as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

Naruto laughed. "Course I'm right!" he said. "And, man, you look funny, Gaara. There's whipped cream all over your face. Here, let me help you wash it off."

"I'll let you if you let me help wash _you _off," Gaara replied, staring directly at Naruto with a fierce intensity and desire.

Naruto swallowed and tried thinking of something to say, but what could _anyone_ say to that? Luckily he was spared having to respond because a drunken Shikamaru latched himself onto the blonde's back, almost knocking Naruto over into Gaara. But the blond caught himself before that, grateful at himself, because it would have been a very embarrassing situation, given what the redhead had just said before. The blonde pulled Shikamaru off of him and realized instantly that the lazy-ass genius was asleep.

Shaking his head, he called, "Hey, Ino! Take your boyfriend away before he drools all over me!"

Ino, who was talking with Sakura, blushed and said, "He's not my boyfriend, Naruto!"

"Might as well be! The two of you act like you're married already!" Naruto yelled back, only causing Ino to blush even deeper. He laughed and said, "Come on and take him, okay?"

With her help, they got Shikamaru down on one of the couches and Naruto left his friend in her care, since he knew Shikamaru would want it that way. Smirking slightly, he walked to the kitchen for a beer when something cold landed on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Thirsty?" Sasuke asked, holding up a beer can.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," he replied.

"No problem. Having fun?"

"Yeah, this is way awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, but then glanced at Sasuke and his grin faded. "You're bored."

The Uchiha shook his head quickly and lied, "No, not really."

"Yes, you are! You're bored! I'm your date and I've been ditching you and now you're bored! I'm sorry Sasuke! W-We should go. We can leave. Come on, let's--mmph!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Sasuke pressed his lips against his own. But before he could really enjoy the kiss, Sasuke pulled away and said, "You talk too much."

Naruto just stared at him; torn between surprise and embarrassment and wanting to just grab the Uchiha and kiss him again. Sasuke smirked, noticing the look of desire in the blonde's azure eyes.

"Listen, dobe, if you're having fun, then I don't want to go. As long as _you're_ having fun, then I am having fun too, all right?"

"We can stay then?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, we can stay." He paused and added, "On one condition.":

"W-What's that?" the blonde asked carefully.

"Don't ditch me again, got it?" Sasuke said and Naruto slowly grinned.

"Sure. I can do that," he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't you worry about a thing, baby. Cuz you know you got me by a string, baby. Don't you worry about a thing, baby. Cuz you know you got me by a string, baby," Naruto was found singing a few hours later; around midnight. As the song ended, Naruto bowed to a rather drunken applause and tossed the mike to Sakura who jumped up to sing We Belong Together.

The blonde walked over to the couch and sat down beside Neji as Sasuke got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked the Uchiha.

"Bathroom. I'll be right back."

Naruto nodded and leaned back against the couch, stretching as he looked around the rest of the room. Gaara had actually fallen asleep about an hour ago after playing a game of poker with Kankuro and Temari. Shikamaru, who had woken up from his nap awhile ago, was watching Ino dance as Sakura continued singing; Kiba was talking animatedly with Hinata; and Lee and TenTen were playing a game of cards in the corner. Neji was sitting beside him, and had been rather quiet for the last hour or so.

Deciding he needed to know what was up with his friend, he turned and said, "Hey, Neji! What's up?"

"Hm, oh, Naruto," the Hyuuga said.

"Are you sleepy? Is that why you've been so quiet? I'm sorry!" Naruto said.

"No, it's fine," Neji replied. Glancing around, he asked, "Where's Uchiha?"

"Bathroom."

"Good."

"Why?"

Neji turned to look straight at him and said, "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Yeah? What about?" Naruto asked, his subconscious feeling a bit apprehensive.

"This is a date, right? With you and Uchiha? The Two of you came together?" Neji asked.

Naruto swallowed. "Uh, yeah. Sasuke asked me and I said yes. …What's the deal?"

"You deny a second date with me and go out with Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Look, Neji, I don't mean to be rude, but I though I made it clear that I don't--"

"You don't like me, right?" Neji finished. "You're set on Uchiha."

Naruto blinked and looked away. "Honestly, I don't know."

Neji leaned close to the blonde and said, "If you're still uncertain, then I still have a chance."

"Neji…" Naruto said, feeling his heart begin to pound loudly.

The Hyuuga only leaned closer and said, "Naruto, I have to tell you this; I've been aching to tell you for such a long time, but I've never known how or when…"

Red flags were going up in the blonde's head. "W-Wait, Neji…"

"Naruto, I think you already know that I like you, but you need to know that that isn't all," Neji said. "Naruto, I-I love you."

Naruto felt a bit numb as he tried taking in Neji's confession. This was what he'd been waiting for, right? He had wanted them to come clean, didn't he? Then why did it surprise him so much? He knew that the three of them had some sort of feelings for him, it was too obvious to ignore now and he'd wanted them to confess. But he had never considered there feelings to be so intense as _love_. He hadn't expected that at all.

Naruto stared at Neji, who was watching him closely, his pale gaze trained solely on the blonde as if singling him out and not even hearing Kiba's horrid rendition of the song We Be Burin'. Naruto felt his cheeks grow warm from the passionate gaze on the Hyuuga's face, and felt a bit nervous. He moved back on the couch, but Neji only leaned forward.

"Neji, please, hold on--" Naruto said, not sure what he should do. He was having a hard time coming to terms with Neji's love confession and wasn't sure he could handle anything else.

"No, Naruto, I can't. I need you to know that I truly care for you and I am not letting you go," Neji said, no leaning over the blonde who had no way to escape.

Naruto shut his eyes, wishing for this to stop, but upon reopening his eyes, he was still in the same predicament. This wasn't what he'd wanted. Sure, he'd wanted to know the truth; sure, he'd been curious about the intensity for their feelings for him, but he didn't want anything like _this_ to happen. At least, he realized, not from Neji.

But apparently, the Hyuuga didn't feel the same way. Pinning Naruto down with his hands around the blonde's wrists, and staring deeply into Naruto's almost-frightened cobalt eyes, Neji said softly, "Naruto, I am _never_ giving you up, understand? I love you and that's not going to change."

And, to prove it, Neji then pressed his lips against eh blonde's and kiss him passionately and urgently. Naruto struggled against he Hyuuga and when Neji pulled back, Naruto gasped for breath and pushed Neji away. Scrambling away, Naruto stared at Neji, trying to calm his nerves. The Hyuuga leaned against the back of the couch, his head turned and staring closely at the blonde.

"N-Neji, what-what was that?" Naruto asked.

Neji chuckled lightly, the last thing Naruto expected, and said, "I think it was pretty obvious, Naruto."

The blonde blushed. "I-I know that, b-but--"

Neji leaned a bit closer and said, "Like I just said, Naruto, my feelings are not going to change."

Before Naruto could say anything else, Neji's eyes fell shut and the Hyuuga fell on top of Naruto in a dead sleep. Naruto fell back against the couch with Neji above him and preventing him from moving.

"Aw, damn it. He attacks me when he's asleep too," Naruto mumbled, trying to wake the Hyuuga up, but failing miserably. "Geez, maybe he had too much to drink. But, he hardly had two cans…" Naruto shook his head and said, "Come on, Neji, wake up. If this is some weird way to get me to like, then--"

"Naruto?"

The blonde froze and turned to find a confused yet livid looking Sasuke staring directly at him. "Uh-Uh, S-Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. _Oh, no, why does he have to see Neji lying on top of me? Crap!_

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Here? Uh, nothing! Not a thing!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke, however, didn't seem convinced. He glared at Neji's sleeping body, turned on his heel, and walked off.

"Ah, S-Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. He pushed Neji off him and jumped to his feet, running after Sasuke who was looking for his jacket in the closet. "Hey, Sasuke! That wasn't what it looked like!"

"And, what exactly did it look like, Naruto?" Sasuke snapped.

"Like-Like, you know what it looked like!" Naruto said. "The point is, nothing happened."

"Yeah, right," Sasuke said sarcastically. "You're supposed to be here on a date with _me_, and I see you lying on the couch with Neji! If you're so interested in him, then go back. I'm leaving."

"N-No, wait," Naruto exclaimed, and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Don't leave," he begged.

Sasuke blinked, surprised by the sound of his voice and the pleading look in his eyes, and said, "_Nothing_ happened?"

"Nothing," Naruto lied. He couldn't tell Sasuke about the kiss or Neji's confession. If anything, it was something he wanted to take with him to the grave.

Sasuke stared at him and stated, "You're lying."

"No, no, I'm not," Naruto lied yet again.

"Stop lying!" Sasuke exclaimed, and stepped forward, backing Naruto into the wall. He leaned close, placing his hands on either side of the blonde's head. "What did he do? Did he kiss you?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto bite his tongue and hated himself for not being able to lie under pressure. He glanced away, but Sasuke caught his gaze again.

"Y-Yeah, he-he did," Naruto replied quietly.

Sasuke bristled. "He did?"

Naruto nodded and looked away.

"Well," Sasuke said. "If you want so badly to be with Neji, then I guess I'll be going."

Sasuke turned to leave, but Naruto grabbed his hand and roughly pushed Sasuke against the wall. The Uchiha stared in surprise at the blonde and opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto cut him off.

"Sasuke, I told you before that I didn't want you to go, so stop running away!" Naruto exclaimed feeling a bit annoyed.

"You kissed Neji on _our_ date!" Sasuke retorted.

"He kissed _me_!" Naruto said. "And there's not much I can do when I'm backed against the couch!"

Sasuke looked him over, deicing if he was being truthful.

"Look, Sasuke," Naruto said. "I came here with _you_. Not anyone else, all right? And even though it's been weird coming to terms that I'm on a date with a guy, I am on a date and I'm not the kind of guy who goes behind my date's back. The fact that you think I'd do that really hurts, Sasuke."

The Uchiha felt instantly guilty and began, "Naruto--"

But the blonde cut him off again, "And, I'm sorry about kissing Neji, but I couldn't stop him, okay? I didn't' want to kiss him."

Sasuke blinked and asked, "You didn't?"

"Nope," Naruto replied.

Sasuke felt relief sweep over him. He then stepped closer to the blonde and said softly, "Well, if you don't want a kiss him Neji, do you know who you _do_ want one from?"

Naruto swallowed and stepped away. "Uh, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"W-What are you going?"

The Uchiha smirked and stepped closer still. "Getting something I've wanted all night. _Your_ payback for kissing anyone but me…"

And before Naruto could protest, Sasuke pushed him back against the wall and pressed his lips against the blondes'. Naruto moaned slightly against Sasuke's probing lips, while trying to string together coherent thoughts of what was going on. But desire slowly took over ad all he could think of was just wanted to devour Sasuke in a nice, long, kiss…

And so, he let Sasuke take control, opening his mouth just a little to allow the Uchiha entrance. Sasuke immediately took the offer, his tongue sliding in smoothly and quickly intertwining with the blonde's own. Naruto arched his neck back, his hands grasping onto the back of Sasuke's' shirt.

After what seemed like an eternity, but must have been only a few minutes, Sasuke pulled away first. Naruto, breathing heavily, glanced up at the Uchiha who licked his lips and gave a small smirk. Naruto felt unusually exhilarated, and his body craved to kiss Sasuke again, to feel the Uchiha's body against his, but with a great amount of effort, he restrained himself from jumping on Sasuke. The Uchiha watched Naruto slowly, interested in the mix of emotions in the blondes' azure eyes. He himself was trying desperately not to kiss the blonde all over again. But as he continued staring at the blonde, he suddenly began to feel a bit drowsy. _Argh, all that beer is getting to me…_ he thought as he pitched forward in a faint.

Naruto gasped and grabbed Sasuke before he hit the ground. Heaving him up, the blonde sighed. "Geez," he muttered. "What's up with everyone falling asleep on me?"

The blonde looked around the room and decided there wasn't anywhere for Sasuke to sleep. Neji had taken one couch and the other was claimed by Choji. Ino and Sakura were lying on the ground by the kitchen, Kiba had fallen asleep on the table, Gaara was on the floor by the couch and the rest were scattered around the room in odd positions.

"Okay, come on, Sasuke." Naruto picked Sasuke up over his should and walked down the hall to a bedroom.

He placed Sasuke on the bed and then sat down beside him. The Uchiha continued sleeping and Naruto couldn't help the smile grow on his face. Unconsciously, he reached over and swiped the Uchiha's hair out of his face, letting his fingers linger on his cheek.

_I-I'm not really sure what's going on with me, but-but I don't really mind anymore. If-If all of this means I like Sasuke, then-then I think it's okay…_

Naruto smiled again, as he leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the lips. As he pulled away, Sasuke smiled and mumbled, "Naruto…"

The blonde froze and then smiled, lying down next to him. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body, instantly feeling the warmth from the Uchiha spread over his skin. He sighed and let sleep consume him, his thoughts glued on the boy sleeping beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud crash jolted the blonde awake and he jumped up, realizing he wasn't at home and that there was somebody sleeping beside him. Looking down and seeing Sasuke's face reminded him of the night before; the date, the party, the kiss…

Naruto unconsciously touched his lips and blushed slightly, but then got to his feet, wondering what that crash had been. Walking out into the hall, he realized the noise came from the kitchen, where he found Hinata looking around for something.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. He glanced at the clock on the wall and received a shock; it had only been about four hours since he and Sasuke had fallen asleep.

Hinata jumped in surprise and said, "Oh, Naruto-kun!"

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

"I was looking for a glass for some water and accidentally broke it," she replied, glancing down at the floor where pieces of broken glass lay by her feet.

"Ah, careful, Hinata-chan. We don't you to get cut. I'll get the broom," Naruto said, walking to the closet and returning with a broom and dustbin. He cleaned up the mess and dumped them into the trashcan. "Did you get hurt?" he asked Hinata.

She shook he head. "Did I wake you, Naruto-kun?"

"It's no big deal. I'm glad you did, actually," he replied, glancing around the living room and finding that everyone else was still asleep.

Naruto sighed and walked back into the other room and glanced down at the sleeping Sasuke. He furrowed his brows, realizing that the Uchiha looked a bit flushed. Reaching out his hand, he touched Sasuke's forehead and almost leapt back at the heat.

"Oh, damn, he's got a fever…Maybe it's just a hangover? But he didn't even drink that much!"

Naruto sighed again. "I'd better get him home. Being here might just make it worse."

He walked back into the living room and found Hinata sitting on the couch by her cousin. "Is Neji okay?" he asked her.

"He's fine," she replied.

"Uh, Hinata-chan, could you do me a favor? I have to take Sasuke home cause he's sick…Can you tell Neji that I really have to talk to him later?"

She nodded. "Sure, but what about?"

"He'll understand. Just make sure you tell him." He paused. "And don't let him drive him all drunken-like either."

Hinata gave him an assessing look and said, "You care about him, right? Just…not in that way."

"You knew?" Naruto exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"I guessed," she said. "Neji-nii-san and I are not that close, but when we do talk, he mentions you a lot."

Naruto looked away, embarrassed and guilty.

Hinata smiled at him. "It's okay, Naruto-kun. And, don't worry, I'll tell him what you said and I'll make sure he gets home safely, too."

"Thanks, Hinata-chan. Tell Kiba where I went or he'll kill me later. I've gotta go before Sasuke really gets sick."

Naruto grinned at her and gave the two-fingered salute, before grabbing his and Sasuke's jackets and returning to the room to retrieve Sasuke as well. Piggy-backing the Uchiha, Naruto left the house and looked for Sasuke's car. After a couple of minutes spent searching for the keys, and yet another few minutes of getting Sasuke safely inside, and then another couple of minutes figuring out how the hell the expensive car started, Naruto finally left Kiba's house and headed for the Uchiha mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto, what a surprise!" Itachi exclaimed, opening the door. "What brings you here at four in the morning?"

"Sasuke got sick at the party. I'm just bringing him home," Naruto replied. "Sorry for waking you."

"Oh, no, I was up doing some work. It's no problem. I can take him from here," Itachi said.

Naruto hesitated. "Uh, ca-can I stay for awhile…If-If that's okay?"

Itachi looked at him and then slowly grinned. "Of course you can, Naruto. Come on in."

The blonde followed Itachi inside, and then took the stairs up to Sasuke room as Itachi went back to his work. Naruto carefully set Sasuke on his bed and then went into the adjacent bathroom searching for a towel. He socked a small towel in cold water and proceeded to place it upon the Uchiha's forehead. After all this, Naruto sat down on the bed beside him and watched silently as the Uchiha slept, praying that he wasn't seriously sick.

Naruto sighed and wondered aloud, "What the hell am I doing here? I mean, why is this affecting me so much? He's probably just hung-over, so why am I so worried about him?"

He glanced down at the boy beside him and slowly smiled, the thoughts he'd had during the party returning to him… _If-If all of this means I like Sasuke, then-then… I think it's okay._

Naruto stared at Sasuke, a sense of surprise and something akin to fear rising within him. He hadn't quite thought it possible. He had never believed it would happen. But somewhere between the bickering and name-calling, somewhere between the fights and avoidances, somewhere between the cooking lessons and defrosting techniques, somewhere between the studying and rehearsing, somewhere between the kisses and misses, it had happened. Somewhere between the day they'd met months ago until this day, this moment, Uzumaki Naruto had fallen in love with Uchiha Sasuke.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto _or _Romeo and Juliet_. I do own the Naruto plushie, though…

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Sooner than I expected to be with this chapter, but I decided that I was just going to put it up and leave it alone. If I'd looked at this chapter any longer I swear I would have just deleted it all and started over. Honestly, I don't like it. Compared to the last chapter, which is one of my favs, this one just drags a bit and is basically to wrap up certain loose ends before the last chapter or chapters, I haven't quite decided yet. I honestly do not know where to go from the end of this chapter, so the next chapter may or may not be the play. If you're curious to know, I'll probably post up my decision in my bio at some point when I get into writing the next chapter. Check my bio out if you want to know, or just send an email, I love getting mail!

Anyway, I just have to gush about getting 500 reviews! I can't believe it! This is my first fanfic that's done so well as to warrant 500 reviews and I almost cried. No, I'm serious. Haha. So, thank you all so so so so so much for reviewing and sticking through this horrendously long and dragging story! I love you all so much it's unexplainable in words. Your support keeps me writing, so thank you all so much.

So, about this chapter, uhh, I tried to keep everyone as in-character as possible, expecially in the last scene with Gaara. That was a hard scene to write, that along with the Neji scene, so I'm sorry if they suck, I wrote them a few times before deciding the best way to go. Um, Tsunade finally makes an appearance. I had meant to bring her up a long time ago, but I forgot. Heheh…But she's here now, and I hope I made her in-character enough…It's been a while since I've watched the anime with her in it, so I don't really remember how she acted…But I think she turned out okay. Uh, the chapter's a bit shorter than usual, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in, so it's just going up as is. Hope you all enjoy it, and thank you so so much for your lovely support! I love you all so much. Enjoy the chapter and have an awesome day, or night (depending on when you read this…). From yours truly, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Sasuke squinted his eyes as light shone in from the window. He tried moving up into a sitting position, but his throbbing head willed him back down. Opening his eyes, he looked around and found one of the servants standing at the foot of his bed.

Almost scaring the Uchiha senseless, Sasuke jumped up and then clutched his head from the pain, muttering curses under his breath. He looked up and said, "What do you need?"

"Your brother asked me to wake you. He says you're being quite rude by sleeping in on your guest."

Sasuke stared at him as if the man were speaking another language. "Guest? What guest?"

The man only smiled secretively, glanced at Sasuke's desk and then with a bow, walked out of the room.

Sasuke stared after him for a moment, wondering what the hell was going on. He didn't remember going to sleep at all last night and he couldn't recall how he'd even gotten home. Hadn't he been at a party the night before? And why was he still in his clothes from last night?

Sighing, Sasuke turned to where the servant had looked to, and almost at a heart attack at what he saw. He knew that jacket, and he knew who it belonged to; but what was he doing here? Sasuke leapt out of bed and in record time showered, brushed his teeth, and changed. He ran down the stairs and into the dining hall, where he heard loud laughter echoing from.

Barging through the doors, Sasuke stormed in and almost froze at the sight before him. Naruto was sitting with his brother looking at, of all things, baby pictures…of _him_.

Sasuke didn't remember a time he'd moved so fast; he dashed to the two and snatched the picture album away from his brother.

"Why, Sasuke, you're up!" Itachi said.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Sasuke demanded.

"Just showing Naru-chan some pictures!" Itachi said happily.

"And who said you could?" Sasuke yelled. "This isn't something you go showing around to people!"

"Why not? You were such a cute little baby!" Itachi said, pinching Sasuke's cheek, which in turn only earned the older Uchiha a punch in the nose from the younger one. Itachi fell to the ground and Sasuke turned to face Naruto, ignoring his brother completely.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Naruto looked a bit embarrassed as he glanced away for a moment before meeting Sasuke's eyes. "Uh, because I was…um, worried about you," he replied quietly.

"Worried? About what?" Sasuke asked.

"You got sick at the party last night. I brought you home last night, or should I say this morning?" Naruto scratched his head, then shrugged. "Whatever."

"I got sick?" Sasuke asked, and once Naruto nodded, he groaned. "That's why my head hurts like hell."

"I guess."

"How long have you been here then?"

"Uh, about seven hours. I just got up an hour ago," Naruto replied.

"Where'd you sleep?"

Naruto blushed. "Your…bed?"

Sasuke looked surprised, but then he slowly smirked. "Oh, really?"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke stared directly at Naruto and replied, "I'm not."

"Aw, Sasuke, how _cute_," Itachi said, slinging an arm over his brother's shoulders.

Sasuke stiffened immediately. "Haven't I killed you yet?" he asked.

Itachi shrugged, still grinning stupidly; Sasuke punched him again.

"Uh, is he okay?" Naruto asked, staring down at the older Uchiha who was sporting a rather bloody nose.

"He'll be fine," Sasuke replied, rubbing his hand. He turned to Naruto and said, "Why didn't you just go home after dropping me off?"

"I-I had no way to get home; it was four in the morning, and besides, I was…worried about you…" Naruto replied, looking embarrassed again. Then he grinned and said, "And, anyway, it was a promise that I'd look after you if you ever got sick, remember?"

Sasuke nodded. "I remember. Well, thanks then, Naruto."

The blonde waved a hand in dismissal. "No big deal," he replied. He glanced away for a moment, then said, "Uh, Sasuke, think you could give me a ride home?"

The Uchiha nodded again. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll go grab my jacket from your room," Naruto said as Sasuke said he'd go start the car.

Naruto joined Sasuke in the car a few minutes later and the two drove in silence to the blonde's apartment. Naruto was discreetly watching the Uchiha from the corner of his eyes, taking in the other boy's profile and thinking about everything that had happened the night before; particularly his newly discovered feelings. He knew that it would be pointless to try and deny the truth, especially since it was so obvious now. He still wasn't sure how he'd gone so long without figuring it out before, but now he knew the truth and he wasn't going to deny it. He loved Sasuke, as weird as it sounded, and that was that.

Of course, he realized, there was still the part of finding out if Sasuke felt the same way. Naruto guessed he did; the Uchiha acted like it, if the kiss and the date from the night before were any indications. But, did Sasuke _love_ him, or just really really like him? Naruto felt something akin to fear and anxiousness in the pit of his stomach as he thought about that. What if Sasuke didn't love him the way he did?

"What are you staring at, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto jumped slightly and looked away, blushing. "Uh, n-nothing."

"You were definitely staring at something," Sasuke said, sounding amused.

"No, I wasn't!" Naruto replied, blushing even more.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "If you say so, dobe."

"Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, then glanced away again.

Sasuke realized he'd been doing this a lot that morning and wondered what was up. But before he could ask the blonde anything, Naruto turned back to face him.

"Uh, Sasuke…what-what are you doing tomorrow?" the blonde asked, looking and sounding a bit embarrassed.

Sasuke just stared at the blonde for a moment before answering, "I'm going to work in the afternoon…Why?"

Naruto shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but Sasuke realized he looked disappointed. "Oh, nothing really."

"Remember what I said about lying to me?" Sasuke said. "What's up?"

Looking even more embarrassed, Naruto glanced away again and replied quietly, "I just thought we could…maybe…do something tomorrow since it's the last day of break."

Surprised and not bothering to hide it, Sasuke again stared at Naruto for a moment. However, Naruto took the Uchiha's silence in the wrong way and said, "But it's not a big deal. If you've got to work then that's more important. I, uh, was just thinking since I had nothing to do tomorrow anyway so--"

"Will you shut up for a moment, dobe, and let me talk?" Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at him again for being called dobe, but Sasuke just smiled.

"I'll call in sick tomorrow. I'd rather spend a day with you than go to work, so don't look so disappointed, all right?" Sasuke said softly as they pulled up in front of the blonde's apartment.

Naruto grinned and replied, "Okay! Great!"

"What time do you want to meet?"

"Uh, around two? I have to take care of something in the morning," Naruto replied.

"Take care of what?"

"Nothing important," the blonde brushed off. "So is two o'clock okay?"

"That's fine," Sasuke answered.

"And, uh, Sasuke? T-Thanks for last night. I had a really fun time," Naruto said, looking embarrassed again.

The Uchiha smirked slightly. "It was my pleasure, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep! Bye!" Naruto got out of the car and waved, watching as Sasuke drove off before walking up to his apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rang the doorbell and stepped back, waiting for someone to answer. He sighed, as he went over what he wanted to say, but was brought back to reality when a voice called his name.

"Oh, hey!" Naruto replied.

Neji stared at Naruto looking a bit surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Did Hinata-chan give you my message?" Naruto asked.

Instantly Neji's look of surprise turned to a look of reluctant realization. He nodded curtly. "Yes, she did."

"Then you know why I'm here," Naruto said.

Neji sighed. "Come on in, Naruto."

The Hyuuga led Naruto into the house and to the living room. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Nah. I can't stay long anyway. I'm meeting Sasuke in half an hour," Naruto replied, not even bothering to hide the truth.

The Hyuuga instantly stiffened at the Uchiha's name and asked, trying to keep the spite out of his voice, "Another date?"

"I don't know, truthfully. We're just hanging out," Naruto replied. "But that isn't the point. Neji, did you really mean what you told me at the party or were you just really drunk?"

"I may have been a bit drunk because that wasn't how I had planned on telling you, but yes, I mean every word I had said," Neji replied.

"That's what I thought," Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair and said, "Well, look Neji, since you didn't give me much room to speak during your confession, I'll clarify everything now. I'm sorry, but I just don't see you in that way."

The Hyuuga hid his pain with great difficulty. "How do you see me then?" he asked.

"As a friend. Nothing more, and nothing less," Naruto replied.

"But I told you, Naruto, that my feelings are not going to change," Neji said.

"I know, I know, but--"

"And I told you that as long as you didn't know about who you like, that I wasn't going to give up on you," Neji said.

"B-But I _do_ know who I like, and I'm sorry Neji, but it's not you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji froze at that statement, staring at Naruto and praying desperately that he had heard incorrectly. "Y-You do? You like someone?" he stammered.

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Who?" Neji demanded angrily.

Naruto bit his tongue. Crap. He hadn't wanted to tell him like this, but it didn't seem as though Neji would get the idea unless he came clean.

Heaving a big sigh, Naruto replied quietly, "S-Sasuke."

Neji's entire world seemed to come crashing down on him and for a few minutes all he could do was stare blankly at Naruto, void of all feelings and coherent thoughts. But then everything started up again, and the Hyuuga's pain and hurt was overshadowed by the intensity of his anger and jealousy.

He let out a bitter laugh, surprising Naruto, and said, "Hah. So you've settled on Uchiha, huh? When did you figure that out?"

"D-During the party," Naruto replied. "Look, Neji, I'm really sorry, but I--"

"Have you told him yet, Naruto?" Neji asked.

The blonde shook his head.

"Why not? Afraid?"

Naruto looked away but didn't answer.

Neji walked closer to the blonde and said, "Uchiha hasn't even told you his feelings has he? How can you like him without knowing his feelings for you?"

"I-I don't know," Naruto replied. "I just do."

"And that's exactly the same with me. I know you don't like me, especially now that you've admitted liking Uchiha, but until you and Sasuke get together, there is nothing keeping me away from you. I can still change your mind, understand?" Neji said.

The blonde swallowed and said, "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Neji laughed. "No, not really."

"Then, fine. I understand. But you have to understand, Neji, that _my_ feelings are not going to change either. No matter how much you wish them to," Naruto replied.

The Hyuuga just stared at him, choosing not to reply. That was something he wasn't going to try to understand or believe until he saw it happen for himself. And, he wasn't going to give up without a fight, even if Naruto knew who he liked. To him, not even trying to fight for the blonde he loved was more painful than giving him up without a second thought.

"I've got to go and meet Sasuke now," Naruto said, returning Neji to reality. "I guess I'll see you at school."

"Do you need a ride there?" Neji asked.

Naruto turned to look at the Hyuuga who seemed really willing to help and replied, "Yeah, that'll be nice. Thanks."

"Let me just grab my coat," Neji said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke paced the front lobby of his house, waiting impatiently for Naruto to arrive. They had only planned to meet at the Uchiha's house and would decide what to do then. But the blonde was ten minutes late and he was getting annoyed. He tried not to be; it was thanks to Naruto he didn't have to go into work that day, but he couldn't help it. Hadn't the blonde caught _any_ of his punctuality from the months they'd known each other?

He had woken up early that morning and had called in sick to work. His manager had lapped up the fake act like a puppy; Sasuke imagined it was because his manager was a bit frightened of him. His interview proved that one evil glare can work wonders.

Sasuke paused as he heard a car, but then dismissed it, knowing it couldn't be Naruto because the boy didn't even own a car.

He resumed pacing, thinking about how Naruto had basically asked him out. Sasuke smirked slightly, remembering how Naruto had looked rather embarrassed, but adorably cute, about it. He was glad Naruto had asked to hang out, even if this wasn't a date, he was just happy to be with Naruto for yet another day. It was the first time in a long long time that Naruto had asked _him_ to hang out; it was usually the other way around and this fact shined a ray of hope upon the Uchiha. If Naruto was asking _him_ to spend the last day of break with, maybe it meant Naruto was realizing some of his own feelings. The blonde had also agreed to the date, hadn't he? He hadn't sat and wondered about it, but had answered rather immediately. And not only that, he'd kissed him back too, right? He hadn't pushed him away or ran off, he'd kissed him back wonderfully and perfectly. And, he hadn't said he didn't want it. He'd told Sasuke he hadn't wanted Neji's kiss, but he didn't say that about the kiss they'd shared, had he? And, he'd also brought him home because he'd been worried about him, too, right? So, did all of this mean Naruto was starting to like him back?

Sasuke sighed, hoping that this was true, but feeling in his gut that it was only wishful thinking.

The Uchiha almost jumped at the sudden doorbell ringing and practically fell over in haste to answer it. He froze, however, when he found Naruto waving to Hyuuga, who was driving off in his car. Sasuke's anger surged and for a while he stared after Neji's car, glaring spitefully at it as it turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Eh, Sasuke?" Naruto said, shaking the Uchiha from his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," Sasuke replied, turning to face the blonde. He then smiled, all trace of his previous anger gone. "How are you?"

"I'm good," the blonde replied as he followed Sasuke inside. "What about you? Oh, did you have to wait long? I'm sorry I was late. I had to talk to Neji about something."

"And what did you talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"About what happened at the party," Naruto replied easily. "I told him there was someone else I already liked and that he wasn't that person."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks at the blonde's statement. "You like someone? Who?" he asked trying, but failing, to sound casual.

The blonde turned to him with a sly look on his face. He grinned secretively and replied, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Sasuke stared at him wondering what the hell _that_ meant. Naruto hadn't made any attempt in hiding his ever-long crush on Sakura, so why was he being oddly secretive about this one?

"Come on, tell me," Sasuke urged; not knowing was killing him. "Is it someone I know?"

Naruto glanced at him. "Maybe."

"You're not telling me, are you?"

"Will you tell me who _you_ like?"

Sasuke stared at him and then slowly smirked. "Come now, don't you already know?" he asked softly.

Naruto blushed and glanced away.

The Uchiha's smirk grew. He stepped closer to the blonde, which made Naruto step back. "So, you really don't know who I like?" Sasuke said. "I thought it was obvious by now…Wasn't the party any indication?"

The blonde's blush grew as he remembered the events of the party. He knew Sasuke liked him; that much was obvious. He just wanted the bastard to _admit_ it. If Neji could, why couldn't Sasuke?

"Uhm, uhm, sooo, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blinked at the sudden change in topic. He backed off and said, "I don't know. Are you hungry?"

"Of course I am! I'm always hungry!" Naruto replied.

"Well, we can go out and eat, or, if you want, I can make us something and we can eat here," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto instantly perked up. "Can you make something? I'm craving for some of your excellent cooking!"

Sasuke blushed slightly from the compliment and replied. "All right then, come on."

xxxxxxxxx

After an hour and half of cooking and various food fights, all of which were initiated and lost by Naruto, and had gotten Sasuke so annoyed that the Uchiha had shut the blonde in a closet until he was finished, the two were seated at the counter in the kitchen since they preferred it there than the overlarge dining hall, munching their way through plates of lasagna, breadsticks, and fish fillets.

Naruto was complimenting the cooking every chance he got, which only made the Uchiha's cheeks grow redder and redder. Sasuke took it upon himself to change the topic from his 'insanely amazing cooking skills', as Naruto put it, to something more pressing.

"What do you want to do now?"

Naruto looked thoughtful as he chewed on some lasagna and after swallowing, replied, "Well, there's this festival going on in the next town. I passed a sign on my way here and thought it seemed cool. If you want to, we can go check that out."

"Do you want to?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded slowly. "But if you don't--"

"We can go. It sounds interesting, and besides," Sasuke turned to stare directly at Naruto, "I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

He smirked as his statement successfully made the blonde blush.

xxxxxxxxx

"Whoa, it's so big!" Naruto exclaimed, staring at the festival grounds with awe.

"Well, what did you expect?" Sasuke said. "Come on, quit gawking and let's get tickets."

"Sorry, it's just that I've never been to a festival before," Naruto said as he continued to stare avidly at everything around him.

"Really? You haven't? Even I've been to festival before," Sasuke said, looking surprised.

"Well, there was one once in our city a long time ago, but well, that was the year my parents died, so…I wasn't really up to going alone," Naruto replied, a sudden depressed expression on his face.

Sasuke felt his heart go out to the boy and he reached for Naruto's hand, clasping it tightly in his own. Naruto turned to look at him in surprise, a light blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke smiled at him and said, "Don't look so sad, it's not like you. And, besides, you're not alone this time."

Naruto's eyes widened and the blush grew hot on his cheeks. He stared at Sasuke for awhile, digesting everything the Uchiha had just said. Then he reached his free hand up to Sasuke's forehead.

"Do you feel okay? That doesn't sound like something you'd ever say in your life."

"Very funny," Sasuke said, swatting the blonde's hand away. "And yes, I feel fine. I meant what I said too, all right?"

Naruto nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good," Sasuke said. "Now let's buy tickets and get going."

Naruto cheered excitedly as they bought tickets, which Sasuke insisted on paying for, and then made their way into the festival.

The blonde instantly began pointing at everything and anything around him. He practically pulled Sasuke's arm out of its socket as he dragged the Uchiha to the Ferris wheel.

"Can we go on this ride, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha, amazed at the blonde's excitement, could only smile at the cute look on Naruto's bright face. "Whatever you want."

"Yes! Let's go." Naruto pulled Sasuke into the line and onto the cart.

"Don't be so jumpy, dobe. You'll knock the cart over," Sasuke warned.

Naruto stopped squirming excitedly and sat still, staring at Sasuke sitting opposite him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Forget it," the Uchiha replied.

Naruto looked at him, almost curiously for his head was tilted to the side in an assessing position. Sasuke felt suddenly uncomfortable by the blonde's blatant staring and tried fighting the blush off his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, really," Naruto replied, grinning. "Just thinking how I like you so much better when you're like this."

Sasuke stared at him; he could feel the heat in his cheeks as his surprise stopped him from trying to fight off his blush. "W-What?" he stammered.

"You're just being so nice. I like it. That's all," Naruto said.

"Hn. When am I ever not nice to you?" Sasuke asked, regaining some of his previously lost composure, but still feeling a bit flustered. Had Naruto inadvertently said he liked him?

"Well…" Naruto began but Sasuke cut him off.

"Never mind. I don't want to know your answer," the Uchiha said, then turned to stare out over the rest of the festival grounds.

Naruto grinned again and stared discreetly at the Uchiha, watching the bother boy with keen interest. Naruto found it rather funny how he was enjoying himself so much more knowing how he felt about he Uchiha. He also thought it was odd how he didn't feel awkward around Sasuke like he thought he would after realizing his feelings. Instead of feeling awkward, he felt absolutely at ease, like this was how it was meant to be. Thinking of it now, he wondered why he'd been so afraid to admit his feelings, when obviously, it was the right thing to do.

"You're staring again," Sasuke said, surprising the blonde. "Am I _that_ fascinating?"

"Yup! I just can't get enough of you," Naruto replied, not even fazed by what he'd admitted. He'd decided before that he'd had enough of Sasuke teasing him; now it was _his_ turn to get some revenge.

The Uchiha blushed and glanced away. (Naruto grinned triumphantly.) _Had he _really_ meant that? _Sasuke wondered. _It wasn't something he'd say without meaning it. Hell, it wasn't something Naruto would say at all; honestly, it sounded like something _I _would say to _him. _…_

However, before the Uchiha could question the blonde, the ride had come to an end and Naruto was yet again pulling his arm, dragging him off to the game booths.

"Can we play some games, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," the Uchiha replied. "You can pick one."

"Uhm, let's try that one!" Naruto pointed to a game where they had to knock over the tower of bottles with a baseball.

"I'll go first!" the blonde said as he paid the one dollar and received three balls. "All right! I've so got this!"

"You're kidding, right? I've seen you throw and you're not that good," Sasuke said.

"Shut up!" Naruto said indignantly. "I'll prove it to you!" And so he threw his first ball, which bounced off the back wall and then hit the blonde on the forehead.

"And your reflexes suck, too," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Not another word, you bastard," Naruto gritted through clenched teeth. He touched his head and muttered, "Ow, it hurts…"

"Let me see. It didn't hit you that hard," Sasuke said, turning the blonde to face him. He then brushed his fingers over the tiny bump, which credited to the blonde's instant blush.

Sasuke turned a bit pink as well, but said without embarrassment, "You're fine, dobe. Now try again."

"Don't call me dobe!" Naruto snapped, but he conceded and threw another ball. This one hit the tower and knocked off three bottles; the top two rows.

"Hah! See that! I got some!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now get the rest," Sasuke said, handing Naruto the last ball.

Naruto heaved a sigh and then threw the ball. To his surprise, it hit the last two rows straight in the middle and knocked the last seven bottles over. "Yes! I got it!" Naruto cheered triumphantly.

"What prize do you want?" the vender asked. "You can choose any one of those smaller prizes there."

"Hmm," Naruto said, thinking deeply as he scanned the selection of prizes. "I want _that_ one!"

The vender handed him a money pouch in the shape of a green frog.

"Ah, it's so cute!" Naruto said, grinning.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not hat great."

"No one asked you, bastard!" Naruto said. Then he asked, "Are you gonna try?"

The Uchiha glanced at the game booth, then at the blonde who looked pleadingly excited, and then back at the booth. He sighed.

"All right, I'll try," he replied.

Naruto grinned again and Sasuke paid for three balls. As the blonde rooted for the Uchiha, Sasuke had thrown the first ball, which knocked every bottle down; as if that was a big surprise. And of course, the next two shots made it as well.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, smirking.

"Don't even say it," the blonde warned him.

"Choose your prize. You can have three small ones, or one large one. Your call," the vender said.

Sasuke looked around at the prizes ranging from tiny stuffed animals, to games and trinkets, to the giant stuffed animals.

He glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eyes and saw the blonde eyeing a giant fox plushie and Sasuke immediately turned back to the vender.

He pointed at the fox and said, "That one."

The vender handed it to him and Sasuke turned to Naruto as they started walking off.

"I never pinned you as the kind of guy who'd like stuffed animals. Is it some secret fetish or something?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Sasuke glared at him. "No, dobe. I don't have fetishes," the Uchiha replied. "And, this isn't for me. It's for you. I have no need for stuffed animals." Sasuke handed the fox to the blonde, who took it looking immensely surprised.

"Wha? F-For _me_?"

"Yeah, I got it for you. I _want _you to have it," Sasuke said, smiling at him .

Naruto blushed incredibly, his cheeks a bright pink, as he hugged the fox to his chest like a little kid. He looked so cute, Sasuke had to refrain from jumping on him.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging the other boy quickly.

"Hn. No problem," Sasuke replied, fighting his own blush. He then grabbed the blonde's hand and said, "Come on, let's check out there's anything else worth seeing. Otherwise we can go."

"All right," Naruto agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great job, boys!" Iruka told Naruto and Gaara as they finished a scene. "Especially you, Naruto! I'm really impressed by how much you've improved."

"Heheh." Naruto grinned, embarrassed, but looking pleased all the same. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

The brown-haired man smiled at him, and then called up the next group.

The blonde, still grinning, sat down in a seat in the auditorium and Gaara sat down beside him.

"You really have improved, Naruto. I've noticed that too," Gaara said.

"Thanks. I feel like I have gotten better as well," Naruto said. "But it's all thanks to you, Sasuke and Neji. If the three of you hadn't rehearsed to much with me, I'd still be stuck on scene one."

"Well, it was fun rehearsing with you, Naruto. I didn't mind it at all," Gaara said, staring directly at the blonde.

Naruto blushed despite himself and said, "Thanks, I guess…And you're way great, Gaara! You, Neji, and Sasuke are the best in the class."

Gaara just gave a slight smile and asked, "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I'm working Saturday and Sunday," Naruto replied. "Why?"

"I wanted to hang out or something. Are you free Friday night?"

"Yup! Let's do something after school!"

"You mean after set design. We're all staying after to help, remember?" Gaara said.

"Oh, man! Why'd I sign up for that?"

"Because you're too impulsive."

"Heheh, I guess you're right," Naruto said. "Anyway, yeah, after that we should hang out! We didn't get to that much at Kiba's."

"Because you were on a date."

Naruto blushed. "Yeah, I was."

"I know," Gaara said, keeping the jealously and anger from out of his voice. The party had been five days since the party and no matter what, Gaara hadn't been able to get the fact that Naruto and Sasuke had been on a date out of his mind. It was eating at him like a virus and he wished for it to go away, but every time he saw the Uchiha, it came back to him with full force, making his anger and jealously all the more greater. Knowing that Naruto had gone out with Sasuke, as well as Neji, only meant that he was again the last in getting a date with the blonde and it was hanging over his head like an impending doom. He wasn't going to let either one of those bastards win, and therefore he needed that weekend to work his way back into Naruto's eyes.

"Hey, Gaara, there's something I have to--" Naruto began but was cut off by Sasuke ho had returned from practicing, Neji following after him.

"Hey, dobe, you left this in my car on our date Sunday," Sasuke said, tossing Naruto his frog money pouch which the blonde caught easily, looking delighted.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "Thanks, Sasuke, I was wondering where it was!" Then, he stared at the Uchiha, realizing something the other had said. "W-Wait a minute, d-did you say _date_?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded as Gaara and Neji stared angrily at the smug expression on his face. "Wasn't it a date?" he asked the blonde. "We did spend the day together, didn't we? I even won you that stuffed animal."

"I didn't ask you to win it for me," Naruto reminded him, not noticing the horribly twisted looks on Neji's and Gaara's faces at the mention of 'winning a stuffed animal.'

"But, I guess, then, yeah, it was a date," Naruto said, knowing that he'd wanted it to be a date in the first place, but hadn't known if the Uchiha had felt the same way. He was immensely glad Sasuke had seen it as a date.

Sasuke smirked superiorly at Neji and Gaara, who'd both noticed how easily Naruto had agreed on the fact that it had been a date.

Gaara turned to the blonde and said, "So, we're set for Friday, right?"

"Yup! Do you have any ideas for what we should do?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't bother me either way," Gaara replied. "I just want to spend some time with you and that's all I'm looking forward to."

Naruto blushed causing Sasuke and Neji glared at Gaara. The blonde glanced away, and sighed. He was going to have to talk to Gaara soon too. But if the redhead acted like Neji had, then talking about the problem might not do him any good either. All he knew was that he had to at least _tell_ Gaara that there wasn't anything other than friendship between them, and that their would never be anything but friendship between them. He hoped that Gaara would take it better, but somewhere in his gut figured the redhead would be worse; Naruto knew he had a rather violent temper sometimes and didn't accept things very well.

But just as the blonde was about to reply to the redhead's statement, the auditorium doors swung open and a mature looking woman with long blonde hair strode into the room.

She stopped in front of Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara, and said, "Oh, yeah, I forgot you were in this class, brat."

"Don't call me a brat, you old hag!" Naruto exclaimed as his three suitors stared at him in surprise.

"I'm not an old hag!" the woman retorted.

"You look old to me," Naruto snapped back.

"Shut up, shorty."

"Don't call me short!"

"Naruto, stop calling the principal names!" Sasuke exclaimed, clamping a hand over the blonde's mouth and despite the blonde's protests, pulled him out of the way. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama."

"Let go of me, bastard!" Naruto said, pulling Sasuke's hand off his mouth. "I'll teach her a lesson for calling me short! I'm not short!"

"Yes, you are," Sasuke said and Tsunade smirked.

"See? Told you, brat. Even Juliet here agrees with me," she said.

Sasuke blushed at being addressed as Juliet and turned to glare coolly at the principal.

She only smirked at him as well, and then called out loudly, "Now why is Romeo and Juliet both up here? I want them on stage, let's see them perform!"

Her loud voice caught the attention of Kakashi and Jiraiya who walked up to meet here. "Ah, Tsunade-sama, you made it! We've been wondering when you'd come see the play."

"I finally found some time," she replied.

"Why? Are casinos closed on Tuesdays?" Naruto asked, which in turn resulted in a smack on the head. "Hey! You can't hit your students!"

"Shut up, brat!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Go up and get ready to perform a scene. I want to see you and Uchiha perform."

Naruto grumbled under his breath and followed Sasuke up to the stage. "Stupid old hag, bossing me around," he mumbled.

"She is the principal," Sasuke pointed out.

"Your point?"

"How is it the two of you seem to know each other so well?"

"I was in her office almost all the damn time during my sophomore year. Got into a lot of trouble that year because I just didn't feel like doing anything. Ask anyone and they'll confirm it," Naruto replied. "Her office ended up being like my home away from home, you know? I was in there so much that I found out some her secrets too. She's a gambler, and she looses all the time. What an old hag."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't believe you got into that much trouble. You're not like that anymore."

"Nope. I saw the error of my ways. Actually that was kinda when I met Neji, towards the beginning of my junior year. He, in some weird way, reformed me, and so did some other people. Everyone got sick and tired of me getting into trouble so much because it annoyed them, so I sorta ceased my fun."

Sasuke only nodded, not able to think of what to say since his mind was stuck on the fact that the Hyuuga had helped reform Naruto. The very thought made his blood boil and he wanted nothing better than to punch Neji right in the face.

"What scene does she want us to perform?" Sasuke asked as they got up on stage.

Naruto shrugged and yelled, "Oi! Hag, what scene do you want us to do?"

"The death scene at the end, brat! It's my favorite part of the play!" Tsunade replied.

Sasuke was the only one who seemed to notice her smirking slyly along with Jiraiya and Kakashi. He got a rather sinking feeling in his stomach; the principal was psycho, too.

"Uh, the-the death scene?" Naruto repeated, looking a bit embarrassed. He and Sasuke hadn't rehearsed that scene in a long time since every time they did something seemed to go wrong. But now, Naruto assumed it wouldn't be that bad. He knew how he felt now, and he wasn't going to have to second-guess his feelings or intentions, and well, if they were made to kiss, Naruto could live with it. He wanted to kiss Sasuke again; he'd been craving it so much after realizing his true feelings.

"Ready, dobe?" Sasuke asked, snapping the blonde back to reality.

"Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. He sighed and replied, "Yeah, I'm ready. I start, right?"

Sasuke nodded and took his position as the 'dead' Juliet on top of the tomb prop. Naruto turned to the class watching them both intently in the auditorium seats. Iruka nodded at him to begin and he cleared his throat and began to recite.

"Ah, dear Juliet, why are thou yet so fair? Shall believe that unsubstantial Death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee her in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that I still will stay with thee, and never from this pallet of dim night depart again. …Eyes, look your last; arms, take your last embrace; and lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing Death. Come, bitter conduct; come, unsavory guide; thou desperate pilot, now at one run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark. Here's to my love."

Naruto pretended to drink from the goblet and then continued, "O true apothecary: thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." And before he could even think about it, Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips and fell over as dead; not noticing the hushed gasp throughout the class, the smirks on his teachers' faces, and the rather surprised look on Sasuke's face.

It took Sasuke a moment to get his head on straight. He hadn't expected Naruto to openly kiss him in front of the entire class. But, deciding he'd ask the blonde about it later, he slowly sat up and began his lines.

"O comfortable friar, where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be: and there I am. Where is my Romeo?

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away," Sasuke said, then glanced off to the side where the goblet was clutched in Naruto's hand. "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end, O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips: haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative."

Sasuke gently lifted the blonde's chin and pressed his lips against Naruto's. He pulled away a moment later, amidst another bout of hushed whispering along with (though only he could hear) the angry growls of Neji and Gaara. But he paid the audience no attention and continued with his lines.

"Thy lips are warm!" he said. "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger," he pretended to hold a dagger before him, "this is thy sheath," he 'stabbed' himself in the chest, "there rest, and let me die." And he fell forward on top of the blonde.

The class was quiet for almost an entire minute before Tsunade clapped and said, "Wonderful! That was great! Brat, I didn't know you could act!"

Naruto almost sent Sasuke flying off him in his haste to get up. "Shut up, you old hag! I can too act! I'm the best in the class!"

Tsunade snorted. "Yeah, right," she replied just as the bell rang.

"All right, class, great job! See you tomorrow!" Iruka called out as the students began filling out the doors.

Naruto made his way off the stage, but before he could get off, Sasuke had grabbed his arm and pulled him backstage. "Hey, what's your deal?" the blonde questioned. "We're going to be late for class."

"Dobe, we have lunch next," Sasuke reminded him.

"All the more reason not to be late!"

"You can go in a second, all right? I just want to ask you something."

"Fine, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"What was that all about back there?" Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly. "What was what?"

"That kiss. You kissed me. Right in front of everyone," Sasuke said. "Why-Why'd you do that?"

The blonde knew very well why he had done that, but he couldn't tell Sasuke the reason. However, he could tease him a bit about it. "Why? You didn't like it?" he asked sounding upset.

Sasuke almost leapt back in horror. "No! I-I liked it, I--" The Uchiha paused. "Wait, this isn't about that!"

The blonde pretended to look confused. "This isn't about that? I thought it was…You wanted to know why I kissed you, so I wanted to know if you liked it…I mean, I assumed you would…Was I wrong?"

_You were far from wrong…_ "We've always skipped over the kisses when we perform in front of the class. So, why did you kiss me today?" Sasuke asked again, staring directly at the blonde.

Naruto shrugged and then pinned Sasuke with a smoky gaze. "Why'd you kiss me back, Sasuke?" he asked instead.

The Uchiha just stared at the blonde, trying to form a sentence in reply, but nothing came to mind. Naruto slowly smirked.

"Maybe I kissed you for the same reason you kissed me," he said softly. "Ever think of that?"

Satisfied by the confused yet surprised look on the other boy's face, Naruto's smirk grew as he kissed the Uchiha on the lips once again. He ruffled the boy's hair and said, "Got to get going now. Can't be late for lunch. Later, Sasuke." And with a wave, he walked off the stage, leaving a very confused Uchiha behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God, I'm so glad to be home! Tsunade-hag made us work our asses off today. She's even stricter than Iruka-sensei! Whys' she hanging about set design anyway? Isn't there a bar or casino open somewhere?" Naruto complained as he walked into his apartment.

"Well, she is the principal, isn't she? She can supervise if she wants," Gaara replied as he shut the door behind him.

"Supervise? She was a damn dictator! And Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei are her lackeys."

"Can't really argue with that. But she's just making sure everything will be finished in time for the big performance. Iruka-sensei's already having kittens that the play is in less than a month and not everything is complete."

"Yeah, this play will be the death of him," Naruto laughed and handed Gaara a drink from the fridge. "So, what do you want to do? There isn't much to do here, but…"

The redhead shrugged. "Doesn't bother me."

"Thanks for a dazzling answer, Gaara," Naruto said as the redhead gave a small grin. The blonde plopped down on his bed and hugged his giant fox plushie to his chest. He glanced down at it as if asking the animal if it had an idea.

"Where did you get that? I've never seen it before," Gaara asked, nodding down at the fox.

"Oh, Kyuubi? Sasuke won it for me when we were at the festival last weekend," Naruto exclaimed, grinning and feeling no remorse at letting the redhead know. He didn't feel like he had to hide it anymore. "Isn't he cute? I love him!" The blonde grinned even more and hugged 'Kyuubi' tighter to his chest.

Gaara stared in anger at the fox plushie in the blonde's arms and wanted nothing better than to tear it to shreds. However, he clenched his fists tightly at his sides and slowly calmed himself down. He didn't want to lash our at the blonde, definitively not on that day; that day he wanted to spend _real_ quality time with Naruto. That day he wanted Naruto to forget all about Uchiha and focus solely on _him_. He was tired of keeping his secret from the blonde and he couldn't go on any longer. He needed Naruto to know before things between the blonde and Uchiha got any further. The pair had gone on two days within the same weekend and Gaara wasn't going to let that get happen again.

"Gaara? Something wrong?" Naruto asked, shaking the redhead out of his thoughts.

Gaara shook his head. "No, nothing. Just thinking about what we could do."

"Did you want to watch a movie?" Naruto asked, getting up ad walking over to his box of DVDs, still clutching the fox plushie like a little child.

Had the fox not been from Uchiha, Gaara would have found that sight adorable. However, under the circumstances, he found it revolting, and the desire to tear the fox to shreds started up again. But he resisted the temptation, knowing that Naruto wouldn't appreciate it much.

As he watched the blonde sift through movies, Gaara mentally went over how he would tell the blonde about his feelings. He didn't want to just blurt it out unexpectedly, but that seemed like the only way to get it off his chest. He knew he had to get it out right the first time. There wouldn't be any other chance to confess his feelings, so he had to do it perfectly this time. And, he had to make Naruto believe it, he had to make Naruto understand.

"Let's watch Silence of the Lambs. I'm in the mood for a good thriller," Naruto said, opening the case. "Is that okay with you, Gaara?" he asked when the redhead hadn't replied.

Naruto looked up at Gaara when again the boy had failed to reply. He noticed a plethora of conflicting emotions raging in the redhead's green eyes and said quietly, "Ga-Gaara?"

"Naruto, I have something I have to tell you. And if I don't get it out now, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stand it," Gaara said quickly.

The blonde stared blankly at his friend before getting to his feet and staring the redhead directly in the eyes. "O-Okay, what is it?" he asked, though he had a vague idea of what this was already about.

"I-I love you, Naruto," the redhead replied and then sighed deeply as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Absolutely _not_ expecting the word _love_ to come out of Gaara's mouth, Naruto could only stare in shock at the redhead. Sure, he knew Gaara had some feelings for him, but he had never assumed it was as strong as love. He'd been surprised when Neji had confessed love, but with Neji he could sort of understand. With Gaara, it was just _weird_. The two of them had been best buds since elementary and now Gaara was telling him he _loved _him? How did that work?

"Y-You-You _what_?" Naruto stammered.

"I love you, Naruto," Gaara answered, finding it much easier to say it the second time around.

"You do? B-But when? How? I-I don't get it--"

Gaara laughed softly. "I don't quite get it myself either, Naruto, but I just love you. It's as simple as that. It was a long time before I really truly accepted how I felt about you."

"B-But how long have you felt this way? I mean, we've been friends for a long time, Gaara, it's weird how you skipped over the line to love," Naruto said.

The redhead swept a hand through his hair and replied slowly, "I-It started the summer I moved, back when we were, what, twelve?"

Naruto nodded and Gaara continued, "That summer I began to realize how much I enjoyed having you around, how much I loved seeing your face, and how much fun we had together. I realized that I missed you far too much, and that it hurt me to be away from you."

The blonde swallowed, not prepared for such a confession to be made from the redhead. If Gaara felt _this_ deeply about him, it was going to be a lot tougher rejecting him.

"And then, I returned. And seeing you again was like a dream come true. Hadn't you ever wondered why things between us hadn't returned to normal the instant I came back?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, I wondered that. But I just assumed it was because you felt odd being back here after all those years," Naruto replied.

Gaara shook his head. "But that's not true. It was strange being around you with all of these different feelings. I distanced ourselves because I wanted to deal with what I was experiencing, I was trying to get rid of those feelings. But then, _he_ showed up. Your new _best friend_, Uchiha."

Naruto cringed slightly, hearing the redhead's spite and jealously loud and clear.

"I hated seeing you with him, and I hated being shunned. I couldn't stand it. And then Neji appeared too. There were _two_ bastards chasing after _you_, but _I_ knew you first. I hated that," Gaara said angrily, clenching his fists again.

"I wasn't going to let either of them get you, so I threw away the idea of separating myself from you and did the exact opposite. I wanted you to see _me_, I wanted you to be with _me_, and I didn't want to let you out of my sight."

Gaara sighed and continued, "It took me awhile to realize I really _loved_ you, but now I know, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. It would have killed me if I'd kept it in."

Gaara took a few steps closer to the blonde so that they were about a few inches from the other's face. "Naruto, I love you, I really do, and I'll be damned if either one of those bastards gets you when I've loved you longer."

The blonde could only stare at Gaara for a while. He hated what he was going to do, but there was no other way around it. He could never see Gaara in any other way than a friend, and he didn't want to hurt him, but what else could he do?

"Gaara, I-I'm sorry…I-I already love someone else. I, uh, I love Sasuke," Naruto said quietly, glancing away slightly and looking interested in the ramen cup on the floor by his bed.

Naruto felt Gaara visibly stiffen and could practically hear the redhead grind his teeth. He held his breath, wondering what was going to happen; he knew Gaara could be rash and this definitely seemed like one of those moments.

"Uchiha, huh? You love Uchiha?" Gaara said, surprising Naruto at how calm he sounded.

The blonde let out his breath and nodded.

Gaara snapped. "Dammit, Naruto, I won't let you!"

Naruto turned to face Gaara quickly. "G-Gaara, I--"

"How can you love him, Naruto? How could you possibly? That bastard's been a jerk to you ever since he arrived here and dammit, _I_ have loved you longer than he ever could! _I_ have known you longer, been friends with you longer, and yet you love _him_! He doesn't deserve you, Naruto! I won't let him win!"

"Gaara, I'm sorry, I--"

However, the blonde couldn't finish his sentence, seeing as how he suddenly found his mouth occupied. His eyes widened in shock as the redhead pressed his lips urgently against his own and was kissing him fiercely. But Naruto pushed the redhead back before the kiss could get any further and pinned Gaara with a withering stare.

"Gaara, I told you, I'm sorry. I don't see you in that way, I-I never will be able to. I'm really sorry," Naruto said, feeling horrible as he did so, but knowing it had to be done.

The redhead stared at the blonde, trying not to let his sorrow show. Instead, he replied stiffly, "Well, I'm sorry as well, Naruto, but I can't give you up like that. I-I wouldn't know what to do. I've loved you for far too long to just let you go so easily."

And before the blonde could utter another word, Gaara had swiftly walked out the door, slamming it shut softly behind him.


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does! ;D Yeah, yeah, I don't own _Naruto_ or _Romeo and Juliet_.

**Author's Note:** Phew, it's finally here. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but it was because I had a major writer's block for an entire month, where I just could not think of anything to do in this story. Thankfully, my writer's block ended and I got this written, but I'm sorry that it isn't that good and that it isn't the play. This is the penultimate chapter, so there WILL be ONE more chapter. This chapter sort of, I dunno, ties up lose strings before the play night and also mentions some things I forgot to before…Like the fact that they're all graduating and stuff like that. Yeah, I dunno why I forgot something like that, but I did. It's in this chapter so, it's all good. And it's a pretty lame chapter…not much is going on, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. I have started the last chapter, which is actually becoming easier to write than I had previously thought, so that might be out soon. I still haven't planned on an epilogue, but we'll see how everything goes.

Kay, next thing, during my writer's block, I did draw some lame fanart for this story. If ya wanna check it out, go to this site (ignore the spaces when typing it in the browser): www. silverrose88. deviantart. com. I have three pictures for the story. The titles are: 'The New Guy', 'Romeo and Juliet', and 'Cooking Lessons.' So, if ya get a chance, go and have a look. They're not all that good, but whatever. This info is all in my bio too, so it might be easier to look at it there.

I also wanna thank all of you for your reviews! You've been sticking it out through the story and we're almost at the end, so thank you all so much! And, thanks to those of you who read my valentine's oneshot and my Remember When story. It was nice seeing familiar names. Anyway, thank you to all of you for your constant support! So, please read, enjoy, and review. Yours truly, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Twenty-six**

"All right class, listen up! We have less than one month until the big night," Iruka said as he paced the length of the floor in the drama classroom.

Two weeks had passed by quickly and the play was now fast approaching. Iruka was making sure that everyone was busy preparing; it was constant rehearsing, designing, and no rest. Tsunade came a few times to watch over things when Iruka got too freaked out, and the principal's dictatorship only caused more work for the students in the class. They spent class time as well as after school time working on everything. There class even got help from a few sophomore students, from Iruka's other class, saying he'd give them extra credit to help out. Naruto seemed to immediately befriend three of them, a little group with it's ringleader who was the exact copy of the blonde by the name of Konohamaru. Needless to say, set design was suddenly much noisier and not the romantic opportunity the blonde's three suitors had first thought to believe.

That day, Iruka was starting class as he usually did: yelling off at everyone to work hard to ensure that the play would be a success.

"Props need to be finished, the costumes need to be fixed and altered, posters to promote the play need to be made and put up around the school and town, tickets must be sold and lines have to be perfected!"

Iruka turned to face the class. "You've all been doing a good job so far. You al know what team you are on today, and what you should be doing, so get up and get to it!"

"Sensei, we're not an army! Quit acting like a drill sergeant!" Naruto exclaimed from the back row, causing a few snickers and nods of agreement.

"Very funny, Naruto!" Iruka said. "If you've got something else to say, you can change groups and work on costumes!"

"Well, if you want all of your costumes looking like crap, then fine!" Naruto replied.

Apparently Iruka realized that changing Naruto's group would only result as a punishment for him and not for the blonde. He sighed and said, "Nevermind. Just go and start. You all know where you've working, so get going. …Naruto, Sasuke, can I see you two down here first?"

"Now what?" Naruto yelled.

"Just come down!"

"Do you know what this is about?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they walked down to the front.

The Uchiha shrugged and said, "No idea. But it's your fault if we're in trouble."

"Hey! You don't know we're in trouble!" Naruto said. "And why would it be my fault?"

"Because I say so, dobe, that's why."

"Quit calling me that!" Naruto exclaimed, but Iruka shut him up with a look. Naruto crossed his arms and said, "What's this about, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka sighed and glanced between the two of them and said awkwardly, "The-The two of you are okay with your parts, correct? Even with all of the, um, you know, kissing scenes?"

Not expecting this, Sasuke and Naruto only stared at the Iruka curiously, while their sensei looked rather embarrassed even asking.

"I-I mean, we all saw you two rehearse the scene for Tsunade-sama a few weeks ago, so I assumed…But if there's anything wrong, we'll have to figure out a way to fake the kisses…"

Iruka glanced between them again, hoping for some response so that he wouldn't have to repeat himself again.

Thankfully, Naruto answered his prayers as the blonde slung an arm over Sasuke's shoulder and said, grinning brightly, "Of course we're okay with it, sensei! We're completely and totally perfect with it all! There's nothing to worry about!"

Iruka sighed in relief. "That's good. Thank you. Now go and get to work."

Naruto nodded and dragged Sasuke off to the auditorium since they were both on the prop design team.

Sasuke shook Naruto's arm off his shoulders and said, looking up at the blonde curiously, "What was that?"

"What?" Naruto asked, confused. "I told sensei the truth, didn't I? What're you all freaked out about?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but shut it after a moment. He looked away, feeling stupid. It was the truth, but Naruto's quick and easy response had sort of thrown him off.

Naruto leaned an arm on his shoulder and said softly into his ear, causing a slight shiver down the Uchiha's spine, "Hey, was I wrong? I mean, we're definitely okay with it, aren't we? It's not like we haven't gotten enough practice or anything."

Sasuke blushed and Naruto smirked slightly. He eased off of Sasuke's shoulder and began walking down the hall again. "Come on, let's go and help out before Iruka-sensei grows horns."

Naruto led the way into the auditorium with a slightly flustered Sasuke following behind and staring curiously at the blonde's back.

_Again. He's acting like that _again_. It's been what? The millionth time in the past two weeks?_

Sasuke had started to notice that Naruto had been acting differently for the past few weeks. Sure, he was still loud and obnoxious, and stupid and annoying, but there was something _off_, and he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Not only that, but Sasuke had realized that Naruto only acted that way around _him_ and not anyone else. It was like there was a more superior air to him, as if he knew something Sasuke didn't and not knowing was driving Sasuke up the wall. The Uchiha had also noticed that lately his attempts at fazing Naruto _didn't_ faze him, while the blonde's attempts to faze Sasuke always _did_ faze him. It was as if somehow the tables had turned on them.

"Geez, quit spacing out so much, Sasuke, you'll run into something," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him out of the way towards the door he was about to run into.

"Th-Thanks," Sasuke mumbled. _Not again. This is like the fifth time this week! I've got to stop thinking so much about him. But damn, it's driving me crazy not knowing what's going on!_

"What's with you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "You've been spacing out a lot."

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Who're you thinking of? Me?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Sasuke smirked. "Of _course_," he said sarcastically. "I don't do anything except think of you."

"Aw, I feel so special," Naruto cooed.

Sasuke shook his head. "You are so weird," he said.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Enough talking! Get to work!" Iruka exclaimed suddenly, startling them both.

The conceded and grabbed brushes and began painting the tomb Juliet uses at the end of the play. Sasuke immediately set off into 'work' mode, but Naruto began to discreetly watch the Uchiha out of the corner of his eyes as he'd started doing a lot since he'd discovered his feelings.

For the past few weeks, while most of the students found the constant working annoying and troublesome, as Shikamaru would say every chance he got, Naruto found it a haven that whisked him away from his own 'troublesome' life. After Gaara's confession, Naruto had decided that his life was just too complicated and he needed a break. He now avoided Gaara and Neji every chance he got and hung around Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and of course, Sasuke. He tried as much as he could to make sure he was around Sasuke, to see if maybe somehow the Uchiha would figure out his feelings for him, but his attempts seemed to fail. He did, however, make Sasuke blush crazily about ten times a day, which he credited as an A+ on his scale. But, no matter what, Sasuke was no where close to realizing Naruto's' secret, nor was he anywhere close to admitting his own.

Naruto was starting to get insanely pissed off. He wanted Sasuke to come forth and admit his feelings. In his opinion, if Neji and Gaara could, then Sasuke should be able to as well, right? But, apparently that wasn't how things were going on, and Naruto was left to wonder what Sasuke's problem could be.

The only answer Naruto could come up with, which he hoped wasn't the correct answer, was that Sasuke really didn't care about him the way he cared for the Uchiha. If Sasuke didn't love him, it would explain why Sasuke hadn't admitted his feelings yet. It made Naruto extremely upset and confused, and at the same time wonder if he'd been wrong about Sasuke all along. Maybe liking him was just a fling to the Uchiha, and that he really didn't feel that strongly. For awhile, that possibility was too much for Naruto to handle and he'd subtly started avoiding the Uchiha. However, his desire to be around Sasuke cut that avoidance short and instead he immersed himself with the Uchiha; spending as much time as he could with him.

"Hey, Naruto!" Iruka called, shaking the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, what?" Naruto replied.

"I need you to go and help with the poster making," Iruka said. "We need to get those done and there are only three people working on it, so go and help out."

Naruto froze and stammered, "The-The p-poster group? But, I-I don't want to!"

Iruka gave him a look. "Just go. They're working in the classroom."

Naruto dropped his brush and stalked out. _Dammit, this is not going to be good._

He walked into the classroom and found the group on the floor with the posters lying around them. "Um, hi…" Naruto said awkwardly. "Iruka-sensei asked me to join you guys today."

Gaara looked up from the poster he was working on and tried to hide his surprise. "Ah, Naruto, he said.

The blonde nodded and sat down next to the redhead, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He hadn't talked to Gaara since the incident and it was hard to think of him the same way knowing how he felt about him. Naruto shook his head and began to work on the poster, deciding that as long as he ignored Gaara now, maybe the redhead would ignore him back.

But, of course, that didn't work out quite as he'd hoped, as Gaara was the first to make conversation and it was on the one topic he did not want to talk about.

"You've been avoiding me, Naruto," the redhead said and the blonde flinched slightly. He could sense the hurt in Gaara's voice, though it didn't show on his face.

"Yes, I have," Naruto replied, knowing it'd be pointless to lie. "You know why I have, Gaara, and I'm sorry, but there's just been too much going on lately. I need time to think to myself."

"You haven't been ignoring Uchiha. That's not being by yourself," Gaara retorted.

"And you know why I haven't," Naruto replied easily.

"Have you told him yet?"

Naruto flinched again. "N-No."

Gaara smirked. "And, why not?"

The blonde looked away and didn't respond.

"Scared?"

"Of course not," Naruto lied. In fact, he was scared. He was a bit frightened that Sasuke didn't feel as strongly for him as he did. Not only that, but he was also rather annoyed by that the Uchiha. He figured that if Neji and Gaara could confess, then Sasuke shouldn't have any problems; but so far, the Uchiha seemed to make no attempt to confess.

"I will tell Sasuke, Gaara, so don't get all excited. You know what I think about your feelings and you should focus more on trying to get over them instead of waiting for me to get rejected, or something like that," Naruto said with frustration.

The redhead gritted his teeth and looked way. He clenched his fists and calmed himself, trying to not lose control like he had the night he'd confessed. He knew he was on a thin line in the blonde's eyes these days with his refusal to let him go, and Gaara didn't want to do anything rash that would lower his standards. But it was becoming very hard to be calm with everything that was going on. He couldn't exactly be happy with the fact that Naruto loved Uchiha and not him. But his conscience reprimanded him that if he truly loved Naruto then he should do what would make the blonde happy; and if Sasuke was the answer to all that, then maybe he should just stay out of it.

However, Gaara didn't exactly like that conclusion, and no matter how many times he tired to ignore his conscience, it only returned ten times stronger. He'd soon reached the decision that until Naruto told Sasuke the truth, that he still had a chance to somehow change the blonde's mind. After Naruto confessed, then somehow he'd begin to slowly let go. But, Naruto hadn't confessed yet, and it didn't seem as though Naruto was planning on it any time soon either.

The redhead sighed. It was much harder living with his feelings out in the open that it had been when they'd been locked up inside. He wasn't sure what he should be doing anymore. He glanced at Naruto and asked, "When are you gonna tell him?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Naruto asked.

"So I know how much time I have to chance your mind," Gaara replied.

To his surprise, the blonde actually smiled. "My mind won't change, Gaara."

"You can't help a guy from trying, can you, Naruto?"

"Nooo, but I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"They're not that high up anyway. Don't worry," Gaara said. "And you still haven't answered my question.

"Damn, and I thought you forgot," Naruto said with a snap of his fingers.

"Nah. I can't forget anything when it comes to you, Naruto," Gaara replied.

The blonde blushed despite himself and replied, "I-I don't know when I'm going to tell him. _I'm waiting to see if he'll take the first step or not. _

"Hm," was all Gaara said in reply. _Then I still have some time. _

"Hey, dobe!"

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's rather pissed off face and said, "What?"

"Sensei wants you back on props."

"But I just got here! Argh, Iruka-sensei's losing his mind," Naruto exclaimed. "All right, let's go. I'll talk to you later Gaara."

"Bye, Naruto," the redhead replied, eyeing Sasuke maliciously as the Uchiha led Naruto back into the auditorium.

"Did sensei say why he needed me back?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, because Kiba accidentally dropped a hammer on his hand and had to go to the nurse."

Naruto laughed. "That loser."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "You're not that far off, dobe. How many props have you broken? Ten? I'm surprised you haven't broken all of your bones yet."

Naruto just laughed again. "That's because my body's made of steel!" he exclaimed, patting his stomach. "You know, all of those hours spent at the gym."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke replied, glancing appreciatively over the blonde's figure. "Hmm, I don't think you're really that great. Those long hours must not be doing well."

"Hey, it takes hard work to keep a body this good," Naruto said with mock offense.

"Well, you'd better show it to me because from here, I don't see it," Sasuke said, glancing over Naruto's body yet again.

"Here, this is my better side," Naruto laughed as he turned and posed.

Sasuke smirked and nodded slowly. "Oh, now I definitely see it. You're very…_hot_."

Naruto froze and a blush swept over his face. Sasuke's smirk grew as he thought, _Heh, there. I'm not taking his comments anymore. I finally got to faze him._

Once he'd finished processing the fact that the word _hot_ in _that_ context had come out of _Sasuke's_ mouth, and once he'd registered the fact that Sasuke had called _him_ hot, Naruto regained his composure and put on a sly grin, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

"So, did you really want me to _show_ it to you, because I don't mind, if, you know, that's what you want," Naruto said.

Sasuke blushed crimson and stammered, "I-I, uh…"

Naruto grinned and said, "You're so fun to tease, Sasuke," as he eased off the Uchiha's shoulder and began to walk off.

Sasuke followed behind slowly, trying to fight his blush down before anyone else saw him and thinking about what Naruto had just said. _Teasing? He was _teasing_? Then, why did he sound like he meant it?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The blonde's eyes widened in shock as the brunette leaned across the table, resting his elbows on the table for leverage, as he stared deeply into the blonde's eyes with an expression full of passion and undiluted desire. _

_"W-What did you just say?" Naruto stammered. _

_Sasuke chuckled lightly and replied, "I said that I love you, Naruto. I've loved you for a long time."_

_The blonde blushed at his confession, and Sasuke reached a hand up to grab the blonde's chin. He pulled Naruto's face close to his and stared avidly into those pools of heavenly blue that were swimming with mixed emotions. _

_"S-Sasuke, what're you doing?" Naruto whispered as Sasuke leaned closer to him. _

_The Uchiha smirked. "Claiming what's officially mind," he answered before pressing his lips against the blonde's in a fierce searing kiss, letting all of his bottled up desire and affection flow into that one special moment. _

xxxxxxx

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and then opened them as he sighed deeply. He turned and laid down on his back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"God, yet again…This one was a bit different than last night's though," the Uchiha said as he continued to stare up at the ceiling.

For the past week or so, Sasuke'd been having these kinds of dreams. In every single one of them, he'd tell Naruto he loved him, sometimes Naruto would say it back, and then they'd make out. There were a few dreams where things went a bit _further_ than that, and Sasuke always had to smack himself for thinking so pervertedly, and after he'd smacked himself, he'd basically drown himself in a freezing cold shower. And, this had been going on for almost two weeks.

Now, Sasuke was no dream interpreter, but it was pretty obvious what his dreams meant. Even his subconscious was telling him what he had to do. He wished that it would be as easy as it was in his dreams. Telling Naruto in real life would be harder because he was confused by the blonde's actions. Lately, things had been looking up; in Sasuke's point of view, it seemed as though Naruto was going through exactly what he had when he'd first started liking the blonde. Naruto had been acting more…flirty, and he always seemed to be spending as much time as possible with _him_ and no one else.

But the thing was, if Naruto now did _like_ him, why wasn't he getting rid of Neji and Gaara? Sasuke wasn't sure what had transpired between the three of them, but Neji and Gaara had been hanging around Naruto _a lot_ more than usual and it was getting him completely pissed off. If Naruto liked him, which it seemed like he did, he should tell the others to get the hell out of his way. But, so far, nothing of the sort had happened and Sasuke was wondering if he was translating the blonde's feelings correctly.

It was making him really angry that Naruto was acting all interested, but at the same time was dangling along the two bastards. He was coming close to just telling Naruto off about it all, but was refraining himself. He knew he'd have to explain why he was so concerned ad he wasn't quite up to that. His anger towards the blonde was restraining him from telling him the truth, even though he wanted to. But lately, with everything at school growing exponentially, telling Naruto he loved him was not one of the top ten important things. Since it was now May, and the last month of the year, his teachers were shoving the last bit of information they could down their throats in time for the finals. Son, on top of perfecting the play, Sasuke had to write two papers and take three finals. Well, four finals, counting the play since it was mostly the last performance that counted for the grade.

The Uchiha sighed and dragged himself out of bed just as the doors opened and a certain blonde walked in.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke stammered.

"We planned to work on our history project thing today. Did you forget?" the blonde replied.

"Yeah, actually," Sasuke admitted. "All right, I'll go get dressed. You can get started."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Naruto replied and took a seat at the Uchiha's desk, turning on the computer and sifting through his backpack for notes.

Sasuke stared after him for a moment, ignoring the voice in his head, and then walked into the adjoining bathroom.

xxxxxxxx

"Gah! No more!" Naruto exclaimed two hours later. He slammed his book shut, dropped it onto the floor and then fell on his back against Sasuke's bed. "No more! I can't take anymore words!"

"Finally fried your brain, huh?" Sasuke said from his desk.

Naruto replied, "I'd yell at you, but I have no energy."

Sasuke got to his feet and walked over to the bed, peering down at the blonde. "Have enough energy left to go eat?"

The blonde jumped up. "Yes! Food! Let's go! I'm famished!"

"All right, all right. Calm down. But after we eat, you've got to help so we can finish this project. We _are_ presenting in two weeks, you know," Sasuke said as he shut off the computer.

"Two weeks? All ready?" Naruto exclaimed. "Damn, just shoot me now!"

"Gladly," Sasuke replied and Naruto stuck his tongue at him.

The Uchiha smirked. "But I'll let you eat first, because I'm nice like that."

Naruto snorted as he followed Sasuke out. "Yeah, right," he said sarcastically. "You're the type of guy who'd kill everyone with completely no mercy."

Sasuke laughed slightly. "Probably," he replied. Then he glanced at the blonde and said, "But I couldn't kill you."

Naruto blushed instantaneously and Sasuke smirked again. Once Naruto regained his composure, he said, "Well, I couldn't kill you either."

"Glad to hear it," the Uchiha replied. "Now where are we going to eat?"

Naruto replied instantly, "Ichiraku!"

"No," Sasuke shot down immediately.

"B-But they have the best ramen!"

"They _only_ have ramen, and you know hate ramen."

"But I want ramen!"

"What are you, a child?"

"Yeess…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then sighed. "We'll go someplace that serves real food and your ramen, okay? That way, you get your crap and I won't end up starving. Agreed?"

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"Yeah, whatever dobe," the Uchiha replied.

xxxxxxxxx

"I'm so excited for the play!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sasuke were eating lunch in the back of the restaurant the blonde worked at. "I mean, even though it is so much damn work, I'm finally glad that we're going to perform it."

"Hn," the Uchiha replied. "You're probably the only one really excited then. Everybody's just waiting for it to be over, and Iruka-sensei's the only one who's freaking out about it."

"That's because he has no confidence in us," Naruto said. "But, I think we'll do a great job! I mean, you and me, we're the stars of the show, and we've got our lines down to pat. Not to mention, our scenes are probably the best in the entire play!"

Sasuke blushed slightly but Naruto didn't seem to notice. "Yes, I suppose we do have everything well taken care of. Which is surprising considering _you_ are the lead role."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "I don't appreciate that. I'm tons better than I was at the beginning of this play."

"And that's a good thing," Sasuke replied.

The blonde sighed and rested his chin in his hand. "But it is kinda depressing that the play's over. I mean, I got really into it, and it was fun."

He glanced up at Sasuke and added slyly, "And our _kissing_ scenes made it all the better."

Sasuke blushed again and this time Naruto did notice; a tiny smirk tugged at his lips as he stared at Sasuke from across the table. The Uchiha stared back, cursing himself for falling for Naruto's easy little 'blushing-traps' as he now called them.

Deciding not to take any more of Naruto's traps, Sasuke replied just as easily, once he'd gotten over his blush, that is, "Oh, yeah, those were good scenes…But I think we got most of the practice when we _weren't_ practicing."

Naruto laughed. "Yup, that's for sure."

Sasuke scowled; that hadn't worked the way he'd wanted it to. Was he losing his touch? Or, was it because Naruto was confident with his feelings? It would make sense for Naruto not to be fazed if he knew how he felt… So then, if the blonde was unfazed by Sasuke's comments, did that mean Naruto _did_ have feelings for him?

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of the Uchiha's face. "What's up? You went all quiet all of a sudden."

The Uchiha shook his head. "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking."

Naruto searched his face and then shrugged. Then he said, grinning, "So, are you excited about graduation? I am!"

"Dobe, you seem to be excited about everything that's going on lately."

"Well, it's not my fault all the exciting things are happening at the same time."

"Aren't you worried about your grades? We have finals coming up."

The blonde waved a hand dismissively. "I'm all set. The play's perfect on my part, and my other classes are simple. My only other big thing is the history project and we're almost done with that anyway."

Sasuke groaned. "Lucky you."

"Hey, it's your own fault for taking hard classes."

"Well, when I'm the one in the best college, you'll understand why I took the classes I did," Sasuke replied.

"Heeey!" Naruto said pouting. "You're so mean sometimes Sasuke. Besides, you know I got into the same college you got into."

"Yes, I know," the Uchiha replied. "But god only knows how."

"It'll be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, ignoring the Uchiha's last statement. "We'll get to go to college together!"

Sasuke smiled slightly at the look of sheer happiness on the blonde's face. "Yeah, that will be nice," he replied.

"H-Hey, Sasuke, do you think we could go now?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"What? Why?" the Uchiha replied. "You're not even finished yet."

"Uh, I'm not hungry anymore, let's just go," Naruto said.

Sasuke noticed he was looking at something behind him and turned slightly to see. He tensed immediately as he saw Hyuuga making his way from the back room into the restaurant.

Turning back to the blonde he nodded and replied, "Sure, we can go."

"Thank you," Naruto said and quickly got to his feet, making a beeline for the exit with Sasuke following him.

However, just as they reached the door, Neji called out for the blonde and Sasuke noticed Naruto tense again and turn with a forced smile on his face.

"Hey, Neji," the blonde said when the trio were all outside.

"Hi, Naruto, how are you?" the Hyuuga asked.

"I'm good," Naruto replied simply and glanced away. Sasuke found this rather peculiar and stared at the blonde, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What were you doing here?" Neji asked, apparently not up to letting Naruto go that easily.

"Sasuke and I were getting some lunch," the blonde replied, emphasizing 'Sasuke' and noticing that Neji had gotten the slight implication.

"I see," the Hyuuga replied.

Naruto nodded and glanced away again. After the day a few weeks ago when he'd formally rejected the Hyuuga, Naruto had hardly spoken to Neji at school. Just like he'd been ignoring Gaara, he'd been ignoring Neji too, and he knew the Hyuuga was probably really angry with him. For the last couple of weeks at work, Naruto would purposely make it so that he and Neji were always separated; if Neji worked in the back, Naruto would work out front, and vice versa. If, for some reason, they were placed in the same place, Naruto would only say a few curt words to the Hyuuga and then ignore him. He knew Neji was hurt by his blatant avoidance, but found that he didn't care all that much. He'd told Neji how he felt and it was the Hyuuga's fault for not letting it go.

"So, Naruto, are you free later today?" Neji asked. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Sorry, Neji, but Sasuke and I are working on stuff all day," Naruto replied. "I'll talk to you later, okay? We've got to go now, later." The blonde then grabbed Sasuke's hand, waved at Neji and began walking off.

"Hey, slow down, dobe, you're going to pull my arm out," Sasuke said and Naruto slowed down to a steady walk. "What's the rush?"

"It's nothing. I just want to get back to work, that's all," Naruto replied.

"That's a lie and you know it," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed. "I just didn't want to talk to Neji, okay? That's why I wanted to leave. Can we go then?"

Sasuke knew there was more to it than that, but decided not to press him. "Yes, we can go."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he began leading the way to Sasuke's parked car.

The Uchiha followed quietly, thinking over what the blonde had said. He was surprised that Naruto hadn't wanted to see or talk to Neji because over the past weeks Naruto had seemed to be fine with the Hyuuga around since Neji hadn't left the blonde's side. That was one of the things that had made Sasuke so anger, the fact that every time he wasn't there, Neji and Gaara were and Naruto never pushed them away. But after what he'd just witnessed, it seemed more along the lines of Neji not letting Naruto go. If that was true, then he'd been wrong about Naruto dragging them along and this realization gave him a little bit of hope.

Sasuke glanced up at the blonde, wondering what was going on in his head. If there was the slightest chance that Naruto loved him like he did, then Sasuke'd leap at the opportunity to tell him. However, as it was, until Naruto got rid of Neji and Gaara, and until the blonde shed some light on this mess, Sasuke was going to keep it to himself. The fact was he was afraid of telling Naruto and being rejected. He wasn't sure if Naruto was just teasing him and pretending, or if he really did have feelings for him. Not knowing was killing him and if was also restraining him from telling the truth; no matter how much he wanted to.

"Hey, what's up? You're really quiet," Naruto said as they began to drive back to Sasuke's house.

"Just a lot on my mind," Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, me too," Naruto said with a glance at the Uchiha before looking back out the window.

"Really? Can't be _that_ much," Sasuke said. "Your brain couldn't handle it."

"Wah, Sasuke, why're you so mean to me?" Naruto whined with a pout.

The Uchiha replied easily, "Because it's entertaining."

"So my deflated ego makes you happy?"

"Of course," Sasuke said with a smirk. He looked at the blonde pointedly and said, "Isn't that why you constantly tease me?"

"Actually, it's not, though that is a plus," Naruto replied.

"It's not?" Sasuke said. "Then, why?"

"Because to _me_, it's entertaining seeing you blush," Naruto replied, pinning Sasuke with a steamy gaze.

The Uchiha blushed, despite himself and Naruto grinned.

"See, see, there you go again. Aw, you're so cute when you blush, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke blushed again; only now out of anger as well as embarrassment. "Don't you _ever_ say 'kun' at the end of my name again," he snarled.

"Why not, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glared at him before answering, "Because it makes me think of my fan girls and that only makes me want to throw up." The Uchiha shuddered slightly at the thought.

Naruto did as well. "Okay, I won't call you that anymore."

"Good. That's all I ask," Sasuke said.

"Can I call you Sasu-chan, then?" Naruto asked and Sasuke blushed crimson.

"No you may not!" he exclaimed, as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Naruto followed him into the house and said, "But it's so cute, Sasu-chan."

"Don't call me Sasu-chan!" the Uchiha yelled.

"Sasu-chan?" came Itachi's questioning voice as he joined the two in the hall.

"Yep, it's Sasuke's new nickname!" Naruto said with a grin.

"It is not!" the younger Uchiha exclaimed. "And don't tell Itachi! Now _he's_ gonna call me that!"

"I think it suits you, Sasuke, or…I mean, Sasu-chan," Itachi said, grinning as well.

The fuming brunette threw his hands up in frustration. "Quit saying that!" he shouted before spinning on his heel and storming up to his room.

Naruto and Itachi grinned at one another before the blonde followed Sasuke up to his room. "Sasuke?" Naruto said as he walked into the Uchiha's room.

Sasuke, who was sitting at the computer, turned to the blonde and glared at him. "What?" he said bitterly.

"Look, I'm sorry with all the 'Sasu-chan' stuff, okay?" Naruto said. "I didn't mean to make you made at me."

Surprised at the apology, Sasuke asked, less angrily this time, "Why were you making nicknames for me anyway?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was bored?" the blonde replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on, dobe. Let's just get to work."

"All right, Sasu-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_Naruto_!" the Uchiha yelled as he flung a book in the blonde's direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!" Sasuke recited the next Monday.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Naruto replied.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: thou art thy self, though not a Montague. O be some other name! What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any part belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which a rose by any other name will still smell as sweet. So Romeo would were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection that he owes, without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself," Sasuke said.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized: henceforth, I will never be Romeo," Naruto said.

"All right you two, that's enough," Iruka called. "You two are doing wonderfully. I believe the two of you are going to steal the show."

"Thanks sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, you can go change if you want; I'm done testing your scenes. Sasuke, you're back on stage," Iruka said and Sasuke groaned.

"I'm going to the bathroom to change then," the blonde said and joyously made his way down into the hall. Turning the corner, however, he ran head first into someone else and fell ungracefully to the floor.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Neji's voice asked worriedly.

The blonde grabbed the Hyuuga's outstretched hand and pulled himself up. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied though he purposefully avoided the Hyuuga's pale eyes. "I've gotta go and change. Later, Neji," Naruto said quickly passing the Hyuuga but stopped when Neji grabbed his arm.

"What, Neji?" the blonde asked.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" the Hyuuga questioned.

The blonde flinched slightly at the hurt in his voice but held firm as he answered, "I think you know why, Neji."

The Hyuuga nodded rather reluctantly. "Yes, but--"

"Then what's the deal, Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I don't understand why you have to keep ignoring me. We're still friends, aren't we?" Neji asked.

"Of course we are," Naruto replied instantly.

"Then, what's going on, Naruto? I've been trying to talk to you for a long time, but you haven't been letting me say a thing."

Naruto sighed and looked away before replying, "I'm tired of having you hanging around all the time so obviously. Neji, I know how you feel, you told me, all right? So, give me some space to breathe, dammit."

The blonde looked directly at the Hyuuga and continued, "You're my friend, so I'll give it to you straight. You're annoying the freaking hell out of me."

Neji blinked and looked rather hurt. "Naruto, I-I didn't mean to--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the blonde replied with a wave of his hand. "Look, ease up a bit, okay? Then maybe I won't ignore you so much. If you're trying to prove that you're not going to give up, well, I already I understand, okay? So, let's just continue being friends, instead of you getting on my nerves. Deal?"

"I suppose I can live with that," Neji replied.

"That's all I ask," Naruto said with a grin. "I never knew you could be so annoying though. Geez."

The Hyuuga blushed slightly but replied, "I was only taking after you, Naruto."

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed and Neji laughed lightly. "I'm not _that_ annoying, am I?"

Neji shook his head and then looked directly at the blonde. "No," he said. "But you can be… though that's what makes you so cute."

Naruto blushed despite himself and Neji smirked slightly.

Easing off a bit like the blonde had requested, Neji asked, "Are you doing anything tomorrow after school?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, why?" he asked.

"Iruka-sensei asked me to put up posters around town. I was wondering if you'd like to come help me. It'd take me almost the entire night and it'd be more fun with you there," Neji replied.

"Sure! That'll be fun," Naruto exclaimed.

"Really? You're not going to say no?"

"I just said yes, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I just thought--"

"Hey, just take good will for good will, okay? Quit questioning my answer," Naruto said delivering a slight punch on the Hyuuga's shoulder.

Neji smiled. "Fine, fine," he replied. "We'll go after school tomorrow then, okay?"

"All right!" Naruto agreed. "But, right now I should go and change, okay?"

"Talk to you later then, Naruto," Neji said and then walked back to the auditorium as Naruto walked the opposite way to the bathrooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gah, how many more do we have to put up?" Naruto complained as he taped about the thirtieth poster onto a store window.

"There's about another ton in the car," Neji replied.

"I'm going to kill Iruka-sensei for this," Naruto gritted through his teeth.

"I'm glad you came to help. This would have taken me hours longer if I'd been by myself," Neji said as they headed back to his parked car.

"Heheh, it's no problem, Neji," Naruto said. "Besides, sensei said he'd give us extra credit for helping out and all."

"Why? Are you failing the class that badly?" Neji asked with a smirk.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "No, I'm not. I'm not even close to failing. I'm doing really well, thank you very much."

"Are you sure about that?" Neji asked teasingly.

"You're so mean, Neji!" Naruto whined and Neji just smirked again.

"Come on, Naruto. We've got to go to Chidori's next," Neji said.

"Chidori's? Really? I wonder if Sasuke's working today," Naruto said excitedly.

Neji almost crashed his car into the one in front of him. "Uchiha works at Chidori's?" he asked.

"Yeah! It's kinda funny thinking of _Sasuke_ working at a pizza place, but it's true," Naruto replied, easily understanding Neji's sudden concern but not caring in the least.

"Let's go somewhere else first," Neji said. "Don't want to disturb Uchiha, now do we?"

"Since when do you care about disturbing Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Neji didn't reply, only gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Don't worry about it; let's just go to Chidori's. If we're lucky, maybe Sasuke's almost done and then he can help us put the last of these posters up!"

Neji looked as though that option was not even close to being counted as 'lucky', but he knew that Naruto was doing this on purpose and he had no choice but to go along with it. If he refused Naruto then the blonde would only get mad at him and start ignoring him all over again and Neji didn't want that. Of course, he didn't want to see Uchiha either, but there wasn't much he could do at the moment. So, reluctantly and angrily, Neji drove down to Chidori's with a grinning blonde sitting beside him, hoping to the gods above that Sasuke wasn't working that day.

It seemed as though the gods were trying to tell him something too because the first thing Naruto said when they walked into the restaurant was "Hey, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha looked up from the counter and a flicker of surprise flew across his face. Then he smirked and said, "What the hell are you doing here, dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked over. "How late are you working till?"

"Actually, I'm off in a few minutes," Sasuke replied.

Neji had the urge to bang his head on the wall.

Naruto grinned. "Really?" he said. "Awesome, then you can come with Neji and me and help us put up the rest of these goddamn posters."

Sasuke only then realized Neji's presence and felt a jolt of anger rise up his spine. But then he smirked superiorly at the Hyuuga and turned back to Naruto. "Sure, I'll come," he said.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed. "We'll wait for you outside, okay?"

The Uchiha nodded and Naruto walked back over to Neji.

"Sasuke's coming in a little bit. We can wait outside," Naruto said.

"Let's get the poster up first, Naruto," Neji reminded the blonde.

"Oh, right!" the blonde said. He glanced around the restaurant and pointed to the opposite wall. "We can put it up there; that wall's empty."

"Get to it then," Neji said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Naruto whined. "I've done all the other ones!"

"No, _I_ have. You've just been handing me the tape," Neji replied. "That's not the same."

"Fine, I'll do it this time," Naruto said as he took the poster from the Hyuuga and walked began to tape it to the vacant wall. When he finished putting up the poster, which took a longer time because Naruto insisted he could do it without Neji helping with the tape, Sasuke emerged from the back room and joined the two as they were leaving the restaurant.

"You do know, Uchiha, that you are not required to accompany us," Neji said to Sasuke as Naruto led the way back to the Hyuuga's car.

"I know," Sasuke replied easily. "But Naruto asked me to come help and I'm not about to let him down."

Neji glared at Sasuke and said angrily, "You do not need to be here. Just get lost."

Sasuke glanced at Neji from the corner of his eyes and then slowly smirked as a thought hit him. "If you're _that_ nervous by my presence, then something bad must have happened to you concerning Naruto, am I correct?" he said slyly and his smirk widened when he caught Neji's almost indistinguishable flinch.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Uchiha," Neji replied venomously. "So I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but Naruto called for the two of them to hurry up. He gave the Hyuuga another smirk before joining the blonde.

Neji followed after slowly, watching angrily and jealously at the Uchiha. His hatred for the Uchiha had gone up tremendously after Naruto had told him it was Sasuke he loved. He just couldn't stand seeing Sasuke with Naruto all the time; it made him sick and furious at the same time. Even though he knew that there probably wasn't anything he could do to change Naruto's mind any more, he still wanted to believe that there was still a bit of hope. At least until Naruto actually told Sasuke how he felt, there would still be a bit of hope. But, over the previous weeks, Naruto had hardly left Sasuke's side and because of that, it made it harder for Neji to try and convince the blonde of his feelings.

Neji sighed and shook his head. He didn't like pining like this. He needed to somehow accept that Naruto loved Sasuke and not him. But no matter what he told himself, it wasn't easy letting the blonde go. Especially when the person he was letting Naruto go to was _Sasuke_.

"Hey, Neji! Whatcha doing?" Naruto exclaimed as he shook the Hyuuga's shoulder to get his attention.

Neji blinked and looked down into curious blue eyes and let a small smile grace his lips. "Oh, Naruto," he said.

The blonde blushed at the way Neji was looking at him, but then grinned and said, "Come on, we've still got a lot of posters to put up!" He then dragged the Hyuuga to his car and practically shoved him into the driver's seat. "You're awake now, right? Don't go spacing off while you're driving!"

Neji gave him a look, but nodded. "Yes, yes, I won't. Now get in and be quiet."

"Aw, Neji, you're so mean!" Naruto whined as he and Sasuke got into the car as well.

The Hyuuga smiled yet again as he cast a sideways look at the blonde before pulling into traffic. As the blonde began jabbering about something or another, Neji had come to a conclusion.

He loved Naruto too much to give him up…yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Friday May 12th Play nightabout an hour before the start**

"Come on Sasuke, just one more picture!" Itachi said holding up a camera in front of a very disgruntled looking Sasuke.

The youngest Uchiha snarled venomously in reply, "If you come within ten feet of me, I swear I'll kill you and have no remorse."

"Aw, please!" Itachi whined. "You look so _beautiful_ as Juliet! We have to record every second of this fabulous night."

"Yeah, Sasuke," Naruto exclaimed, emerging from the dressing room decked out in his Romeo costume. He slung an arm over the Uchiha's shoulders and said, "Itachi's right; you look awesome! So you've gotta get pictures taken!"

Sasuke blushed slightly but then shrugged Naruto's arm off and flared at him. "He's taken about fifty pictures already and he's only going to use them to blackmail me," he said. "I'm not letting him take anymore." Sasuke made a grab for the camera, but Itachi held it out of his reach, holding it above his head, then switching hands, and even hiding it behind his back as if hiding a toy from a child.

"Come on, Sasuke, at least take one picture with me, okay? A Romeo and Juliet picture to document all the fun we had on this play!" Naruto said, grinning.

Sasuke blushed again. _ A picture with-with Naruto…?_ "Fine," he mumbled, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

Naruto's grin widened and he put his arm back over Sasuke's shoulder.

Itachi smirked and said, "All right, boys, three, two, one, say 'Sasuke looks like a girl!'"

"Sasuke looks like a girl!" Naruto repeated as Sasuke yelled, "Itachi!"

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't resist!" the eldest Uchiha laughed.

"I bet you couldn't," Sasuke said, glaring daggers at his brother.

"Come on, once more," Itachi said. "For real, this time."

Sasuke crossed his arms sullenly, but let a small smile grace his lips as Naruto stood beside him, his arm over the Uchiha's shoulders and his free hand held up in a peace sign.

"Three, two, one, cheese!" Itachi said and only Naruto repeated the word while Sasuke gave a small grunt.

"Awesome!" the blonde exclaimed after the picture was taken. "Make me a copy, okay?"

Itachi nodded. "Sure thing," he replied.

Naruto grinned and turned to Sasuke. "Come on, Iruka-sensei's probably wanting to give us all a pep talk before the show."

Sasuke nodded. "Let's go, he said, but then turned and successfully grabbed the camera out of Itachi's hands. "Ha! There. Now get lost."

Itachi pouted. "You're so mean, Sasuke. But, no worries, I've got a camcorder set up that'll get the entire play so we can watch it over and over again."

Sasuke groaned. "Oh, dear god."

Itachi grinned and said, "Break a leg, Juliet, and you Romeo. I'll be watching from the very first row!"

Sasuke groaned again but Naruto laughed and waved goodbye before dragging Sasuke backstage where the rest of the class was waiting.

"Not to worry, the stars of the show have arrived!" Naruto exclaimed as they joined the group.

"No one was worried," Kiba said.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at this friend. "No one asked you, Kiba."

Kiba rolled his eyes and glanced between Naruto and Sasuke before whispering to the blonde, "Told him yet?"

Naruto blushed slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied.

"Please," Kiba said. "You're so obvious it's not even funny."

"You're kidding! You knew?"

"I've been telling you for two months the two of you look good together, remember?"

"I didn't think you were serious."

"I'm always serious."

"Sure, you are…" Naruto gave Kiba a very skeptic look.

"Hey!" Kiba said. "So, _are_ you doing to tell him?"

"All in due time, my friend," Naruto replied.

Kiba shook his head. "You should just tell him, Naruto. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

"Yeah, I know, but…" Naruto trailed off and glanced away.

The Inuzuka looked at his friend and replied, "You're waiting for him to tell you first, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're--"

"Save it, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed. "If you're waiting for Uchiha to go confessing, then you're dumber than I thought. I don't think he ever will unless you do it first."

"But why not?" Naruto questioned and when Kiba shrugged he shook his head. "Well, I did decide to tell him before graduation."

"That only gives you about three more weeks," Kiba replied.

"I know. I'll get to it," the blonde said and then gave his friend a sly look. "Have _you_ told Hinata-chan yet?"

Kiba blushed crimson and stammered, "That-That's none of your business, Naruto!"

"Oh, and my love-life is all of your business?" Naruto shot back.

"Boys!" Iruka suddenly exclaimed. "Quit your chattering and come over here!"

"Boys!" Iruka suddenly exclaimed. "Quit your chattering and come over here!"

The class gathered around Iruka and Kakashi and listened quietly as Iruka began a pre-play speech.

"All right, class, tonight is the night, the moment we've all been waiting for!" the brown-haired man said.

"You mean the moment _you've_ been waiting for," Naruto corrected.

"Shut it, Naruto," Iruka snapped and the blonde stuck his tongue out at him. Iruka ignored the childish behavior and continued, "Anyway, this play will determine almost half of your grade. I'll understand if there are some mess-ups given its' the first night, so that's why we're grading overall during the three performances this weekend. Honestly, I believe all of you will do marvelously. Dress rehearsals went perfectly and I have no worries. So, please, _don't_ disappoint me, all right?"

"If you're not worried then why are you asking us not to disappoint you?" Naruto pointed out.

"Now, now, Naruto," Kakashi finally spoke up. "Don't disturb Iruka. He's very anxious and fragile right now."

"I'm not _fragile_!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Calm down, Iruka," Kakashi said, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "It's not going to help if you're that nervous. So, why don't you go and check to see if the guests are ready and we'll finally get this show on the road."

Iruka opened his mouth to say something, but Kakashi shoved him out the door. He then turned to the class and said, "Soo, everyone raring to go?"

The class grumbled various responses and the silver-haired man grinned.

"Now, no one's planning any kind of tricks or screw-ups on purpose, are they?" he asked looking around at everyone but then stopping at Naruto.

"Hey, why're you singling me out? I'm gonna do the best out of everyone here!" the blonde yelled enthusiastically.

"I'm sure you will," Kakashi said. _It's your lovely suitors I'm wondering about._

He glanced slightly at Sasuke and then at Neji and Gaara, who were both casting the Uchiha furtive glances with a determined look on their faces as if they were plotting something.

Kakashi grinned. _Now this will be fun, _he thought just as Jiraiya walked backstage and said, "We're starting! Places everyone!"

"If you're not up in the first scene, get off the stage!" Kakashi yelled as the students frantically began running around.

Naruto followed Sasuke off stage and into one of the backrooms. "So, this is it, huh?" he asked.

Sasuke looked back at the blonde and replied, "This is it," he said. "Ready, Romeo?"

Naruto smirked slightly and replied, "Only when you are, Juliet."


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**Disclaimer:** I think by 27 chapters this wouldn't be necessary, but…I don't own _Naruto_ nor do I own _Romeo and Juliet_.

**Author's Note:** ff dot net was being a bitch and I wasn't able to put this up until now. I've had it done for a few days and urgh, I hate technology sometimes. Anyway, please enjoy the final chapter of The New Guy.

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Iruka greeted the audience. "Thank you all for joining us tonight. We have great performance for you, so sit back and enjoy as we present William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

The audience clapped as Iruka walked off stage and joined Kakashi and Jiraiya. On stage, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata walked into the center and began reciting the opening prologue.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean…"

"Well, they're off to a good start," Iruka said with a sigh of relief.

"You don't have to worry about them, Iruka. They're all prepared," Kakashi said.

"I'm not worried. I'm anxious…Especially for Naruto and Sasuke," Iruka said.

Kakashi and Jiraiya grinned. "Oh, _that_ you really shouldn't worry about. They'll be _fine_. Believe me."

"I sure hope so," Iruka replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Back Stage)**

"Calm down, dobe, you're making me anxious and I've _never_ had stage fright before!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily.

"I'm pacing because I'm excited, not because I'm nervous," Naruto said.

"But please, just stop pacing, it's bothering me," Sasuke said.

The blonde stopped and plopped down in the chair beside the Uchiha. He then began tapping his fingers on the table top. Sasuke tried ignoring the consistent sound but found himself falling over the edge.

He grabbed the blonde's hand and said, "Stop that!"

Naruto blinked and said, "Geez, you sure are nasty when you're nervous."

Sasuke glared at him. "I'm _not_ nervous. I'm irritated."

He dropped the blonde's hand and looking away. "Aren't you the least bit embarrassed about our scenes?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "I mean, performing in front of all those people?"

Naruto looked back at him and replied, "Why should I be embarrassed? It's just a couple of kisses and, besides, it's not like it's the first time we're doing it."

Sasuke blushed and looked away again, a bit surprised by the blonde's immediate answer, yet glad he'd said what he did. If he wasn't fazed by kissing him in front of an audience of over a hundred, then maybe he really _did_ have feelings for him after all.

"Why do you ask, Sasuke? Are _you_ embarrassed?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned quickly and exclaimed, "No! No, I'm not. I'm perfectly fine with everything."

Naruto grinned. "Good," he replied and then looked down, heaving a big sigh before looking back up. "H-Hey, Sasuke, there's something that I, uh, really have to tell you."

The Uchiha blinked slightly from the nervous and serious look in the blonde's eyes. Yet, behind all that he noticed something familiar, a look of desire and passion.

"Ye-Yeah, what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, I'm not sure how to say this, but--" Naruto began but never finished as Neji suddenly walked into the room.

"There you are, Naruto. Iruka-sensei was looking for you," Neji said.

Naruto, however, sent Neji a rather sour look before getting to his feet with a grin and stretching his arms over his head. The Hyuuga blinked with surprise from the expression Naruto had given him and glanced between the blonde and Sasuke. He gritted his teeth and shot the Uchiha a poisonous look. Sasuke glared back at him and then turned to Naruto.

"What were you saying, Naruto?" he asked.

"Uh, it's nothing important," Naruto replied dismissively. "Where's sensei?" he asked Neji.

"Out on the right side of the stage," Neji replied and Naruto nodded his thanks before walking out the door. He glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke on his way out, who was staring lividly at Neji, and heaved yet another big sigh.

Out in the hall, Naruto had the urge to kick something repeatedly. "Aw, dammit," he mumbled. "What was I doing? Like that was the best time to tell him what I feel. I must be out of my flipping mind! Kiba's 'talk' is getting to me. Where is he anyway, I can go beat him up…That'll make me feel better."

And, without further ado, the blonde made his way backstage looking for a certain Inuzuka.

xxxxxxxx

**(Still Back Stage)**

_What was Naruto saying back then? He sounded unusually serious…Something must be up with him. And damn that bastard for walking in at that exact moment!_

Sasuke seethed silently in his seat, facing the doorway and hoping for the blonde to come back. But as the minutes ticked by, he realized that Naruto was probably already on stage and performing.

He sighed and returned his thoughts to what Naruto had been trying to say before he'd left. The way Naruto had sounded and acted had seemed almost identical to the way he had sounded and acted when he'd first tried telling the blonde how he felt. In that case, it seemed as if Naruto had been planning on confessing as well. And if Naruto was planning on confessing something then he really must have feelings for him…right?

"What were you and Naruto talking about, Uchiha?" Neji asked suddenly, causing Sasuke to look away from the door and glare at the Hyuuga.

"None of your business, Hyuuga," he replied easily. "What are you doing back here anything? You're in the second scene."

"They're still on scene one," Neji replied. "And someone will call me right before I go on."

Sasuke chose not to respond and turned his attention back to the doorway, slowing going over his lines in his first scene. He knew Hyuuga was watching him angrily, but he pain the other no heed, not in the mood to fight with him. He was pissed at Neji for interrupting but he was now anxious for performing because of Naruto. The blonde's pacing had gotten to him and now after his 'almost confession', Sasuke was losing his memory.

_Damn it. Just calm down. Forget about it, just forget about it. _ Sasuke sighed. _Yeah, right. How can I forget about it if Naruto _was_ confessing? I want to talk to him so badly now, but there's not going to be a chance until after the play._

Sasuke sighed again and got to his feet. This was too complicated for right now. He had more important things on his mind. Later, he was going to make Naruto tell him _everything_.

xxxxxxxx

**(Still Back Stage)**

Neji pulled out a script and flipped thought the first few pages, but stopped at scene five of the first act. Glancing over the lines he paused at a few phrases and felt his grip on the script tighten. There were two phrases written off to the side in italics and placed in brackets that were jumping up from the page: _taking Juliet's hand_ and _He kisses her._ The latter stage direction even appeared twice and that only caused Neji's anger to soar higher.

The Hyuuga gritted his teeth and stood. "So, that's where it starts, huh?" he said to himself. "Well, I'm not letting any of it happen. Who knows what will come of them if they actually kiss on stage? Things like that only bring them closer and I am not going to let that happen."

Neji sighed. "Naruto may hate me for this, but I'm not giving up without a fight. Let's see if these two are really meant for one another."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(On Stage: Act I, Scene 5--the masquerade ball)**

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and reached down to grab his hand. Naruto ignored the piercing gaze Sasuke was giving him and said his lines, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentler sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Sasuke turned his gaze soft and replied, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this: for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm in holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O then, dear saint, lets lips do what hands do: they pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," Sasuke said.

Naruto stepped closer and said, "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." And he leaned down to kiss him when a sudden drumming noise caused him to look up in confusion. Walking onto the stage from the left side was someone in costume and a mask, and drumming away on a small drum that hung around his neck. From the unexpected appearance, the audience began whispering about who it could be and Itachi began grinning as he saw the look of anger on Sasuke's face, and Iruka fainted into Kakashi's arms who put him in a chair and watched with interest as the three boys stood on stage staring at one another, waiting for someone to make a move.

While all of this went on, Naruto began seething under his breath, because even though the mask covered the intruder's face, there was no mistaking that long black hair. "Neji," he gritted though his teeth and Sasuke noted his anger with surprise.

"What're you doing?" Naruto whispered, but Neji only looked between him and Sasuke and didn't reply. Naruto stopped closer threateningly and hissed, "Get off the stage. _Now_."

Still the Hyuuga did not reply, nor did he move.

Frustrated, Naruto ignored him and continued to his next lines as if nothing had happened. "Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Sasuke replied, trying to keep his anger out of his voice and glaring at Neji from the corner of his eyes because the Hyuuga was watching them both very closely.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Naruto then leaned down again, but this time not only did Neji start beating the drum, but Gaara walked onto the stage exclaiming loudly, "Juliet, my cousin, your father calls for you."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to glare at the redhead who held an expression of complete seriousness and didn't faze from their anger.

"Come, Juliet," Gaara said, glaring at Sasuke.

But the Uchiha wasn't going anywhere and replied stonily, "I'm sorry, but I wish to stay here. You can go and tell my father I'll be by later and also inform him of this unwelcome drummer as well."

Neji and Gaara both shot Sasuke and evil look which he ignored and turned back to Naruto.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," he repeated his lines and Naruto nodded.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!" And yet again he leaned forward when Neji resumed his drum playing and Gaara began calling for 'Juliet' again.

However, Naruto and Sasuke didn't have to get rid of them because Kiba came storming out with a rather annoyed looking Shikamaru and each grabbed onto one of the intruding suitors, dragging them offstage as Kiba shouted, "Sir Capulet wishes to speak with you both! Leave the young ones alone and come _now_!"

The Inuzuka winked at Naruto as he walked away after Shikamaru and Gaara, dragging Neji along with him. The blonde blushed and silently thanked his two friends, especially Kiba; he was going to have to apologize about that kick later.

Turning back to Sasuke as the whispering in the crowd subsided since there were no longer any more distractions, Naruto repeated his lines for the third time. "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!"

And finally, he leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips eagerly, but pulled away after a moment reluctantly.

Sasuke blushed and said, "You kiss by th' book."

Hinata then walked on stage as Juliet's nurse and said to Sasuke, "Madam, your mother craves a word with you."

Sasuke walked off stage and Naruto said to Hinata, "What is her mother?"

"Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous. I nursed her daughter that you talk withal: I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the chicks."

Naruto turned and took a few steps away, and softly recited an aside, "Is she a Capulet? O dear account! My life is my foe's debt."

"Away, begone; the sport is at the best," Kiba said reappearing to play Benvolio.

"Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest," Naruto replied before they walked off stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Back Stage while Naruto and Sasuke are performing Act II, Scene 2)**

"Inuzuka," Neji said when he saw Kiba walk off stage.

Kiba stopped and turned. "Yeah, what?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why'd you pull us off stage like that?" Neji asked.

Kiba gave him an obvious look. "Why do you think?" he replied. "You were ruining the play and making a complete fool of yourself."

Neji narrowed his eyes at Kiba, but the other boy wasn't intimidated. "You have another reason, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Kiba said. "If you think interrupting all of Uchiha's and Naruto's scenes is actually going to _help_, then you really are stupid. Naruto's only going to get angry at you and then where will _you_ be?"

The Hyuuga didn't reply, but watched Kiba closely as he continued.

"And, if you love Naruto, don't you want him to be happy?" Kiba asked.

"Of course I do," Neji replied instantly.

"Getting in the way between him and Sasuke is not accomplishing that, Hyuuga," Kiba replied. "You might want to reconsider your priorities before running back out on stage again. Tell that to Gaara too, if you see him." And with that done, Kiba walked over to join Shikamaru and Choji in the hall.

Neji stared after the Inuzuka, thinking over what he had said. He did want Naruto to be happy; of course he did. He just didn't want him to be happy with _Sasuke_. Neji sighed and muttered angrily to himself, "Dammit, why can't I just let him go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Back Stage while Sasuke is on stage performing Act II, Scene 5)**

"Thanks you guys for bailing us out before," Naruto said to Kiba and Shikamaru. "I don't know what I'd have done if you haven't shown up."

Kiba waved a hand. "No problem. But, now you owe us big time."

Naruto groaned. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Don't know yet. I'll let you know when I do, so don't forget," Kiba replied.

"Yeah, all right, whatever," the blonde said. "How's Iruka-sensei holding up? I heard he fainted after Neji and Gaara's stunt."

"Kakashi-sensei's watching over him," Shikamaru replied. "He's making him wait until after the play to yell at Neji and Gaara. But Iruka-sensei's mad at _him_ for not stopping the two right away."

Naruto clenched his fists. "That bastard, _he_ purposely didn't get involved because he _likes_ seeing us mess-up!" he exclaimed angrily.

"So, what are you going to do about Neji and Gaara?" Kiba asked seriously.

Naruto sighed and sat down. He ran a hand through his hair and replied, "I have no idea. I mean, I'm completely pissed off, but I've told them already I don't have feelings for them like that."

"If they run onto stage again just punch them. Maybe then they'll realize you meant business," Kiba suggested.

"Like that'll work," Naruto said sarcastically. "Though a punch might do them good."

The blonde sighed again. "This is too complicated. Let's just hope that they stay away from now on."

"Yeah, because if _you_ don't sock 'em one, Sasuke sure as hell will," Kiba said.

"And it'd be rather disconcerting if Juliet starts a fist fight on stage," Shikamaru added.

"Oh, then I'd better go look for them and tell them right now that--" Naruto began but was cut off as Sakura came in and said, "You're up, Naruto."

"Aw, dammit," Naruto grumbled before following the pink-haired girl out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(On Stage: Act III, Scene 1--Tybalt's death)**

"O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio's dead: that gallant spirit hath aspired thee louds, which too untimely here did scorn the earth," Kiba said.

Naruto replied, "This day's black fate on more days doth depend: this but begins the woe others must end."

Gaara then walked out on stage and Naruto and Kiba turned to glare at him before Kiba said, "Here comes the furious Tybalt back again."

Naruto paced along the stage and said, "He live in triumph, and Mercutio slain? Away to heaven, respective levity, and fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!"

"Now, Tybalt," he said, turning to face Gaara. "Take the 'villain' back again that late thou gavest me, for Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company. Either thou or I, or both, must go with him."

The redhead narrowed his eyes and replied, "Thou wretched boy, that didst consort him here, shalt with him hence."

Naruto drew his sword and said, "This shall determine that."

He swung the sword in Gaara's direction but the redhead stuck back. Naruto stepped backward as Gaara advanced and aimed another strike, but the blonde ducked and moved away, and then cut around Gaara, getting to his feet behind him. The redhead turned with another swing, but Naruto blocked the attack and hissed, "What're you doing? The fight's only supposed to last thirty seconds!"

Gaara didn't reply, but only pushed Naruto backward and held his sword pointing the blade tip out at the blonde. "I shall not give up," he said in a clear voice and the blonde blinked in surprise.

As Naruto got to his feet, he heard the audience start murmuring in excitement, obviously finding the scene enjoyable. _If only they knew what he was _really_ talking about…then they wouldn't be as excited about it,_ he thought.

He faced Gaara and gave a small chuckle. "Heh, such brave words," he said. "But I believe you already know you have lost."

Gaara flinched angrily and blocked Naruto's strike. "I will not give up," he repeated again, but Naruto pretended to drive the sword through Gaara's chest and the redhead had no choice but to fall to the ground and play dead.

Kiba ran over to Naruto's side and said, "Romeo, away, be gone! The citizens are up, and Tybalt's slain. Stand not amazed. The Prince will doom thee death, if thou art taken. Hence, be gone, away!"

Naruto sighed dramatically and said, "Oh, I am Fortune's fool."

"Why dost thou stay?" Kiba asked, but Naruto turned and walked off the stage as the citizens appeared from the other side to continue the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(On Stage: Act III, Scene 5)**

"Wilt thou be gone?" Sasuke asked Naruto on the set of Juliet's balcony. "It is not yet near day: it was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear."

Naruto shook his head as he grasped Sasuke's hand, causing Sasuke to blush slightly. "It was the lark, the herald of the morn; no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. …I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

"Yond light is not daylight; I know it," Sasuke insisted. "Therefore stay yet; thou nest not to be gone."

"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death; I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I have more care to stay than will to go: come, death, and welcome: Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? Let's talk; it is not day."

"It is, it is!" Sasuke said frantically. "Hie hence, be gone, away! It is the lark that sings so out of tune, straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps. O now be gone! More light and light it grows."

"More light and light, more dark and dark our woes," Naruto said somberly.

Just then Hinata ran onto the stage. "Madam!" she exclaimed.

"Nurse?" Sasuke said.

"Your lady mother is coming to your chamber; the day is broke; be wary, look about," she said and then left as quickly as she came.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to the edge of the balcony and said, "Then, window, let day in, and let life out."

"Farewell, farewell; one kiss, and I'll descend," Naruto said and leaned over to kiss Sasuke when Gaara ran onto the stage exclaiming, "Romeo!"

The two boys turned to look at Gaara before narrowing their eyes in anger.

The audience began murmuring again and someone exclaimed, "Isn't that Tybalt? I thought he died!"

Taking the chance to improvise off of that statement, Naruto said, "What is this? Tybalt, back from the dead?"

Gaara, surprised neither Naruto nor Sasuke had thrown him off stage, replied, "Heh, your blunt blade could never murder me, Romeo."

"What have you come here for?" Naruto asked, sending Gaara a very menacing glare.

"I have come to take away the one I love," Gaara replied easily.

Sasuke growled under his breath and Naruto stared in shock at the redhead. _What the fucking hell is he doing?_ both boys thought at once.

Gaara stepped over to Naruto and proclaimed, "Come, Romeo, and away we shall go."

And with that the crowd broke into an uproar.

"_What_? Romeo is _gay_?"

"I thought he loved Juliet?"

"This story isn't the real Romeo and Juliet. What the heck's going on?"

"He's _gay_?"

Naruto winced at the screaming and murmuring as he glanced around the auditorium. Itachi was watching from the front row with a big grin on his face and camcorder in hand, and off to the side of the stage, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were watching with keen enthusiasm and none of them seemed interested in helping them out. Iruka had fainted yet again and was sprawled on the floor.

"Silence!" another voice said and Naruto turned to see Neji walking on the set. The other three boys glared at him as well, but Neji ignored it and walked straight over to Naruto.

"Romeo, I must confess that my feelings for love are only for you," Neji said.

"_What_? Paris is _gay_ too?" screamed someone from the audience.

"Shh! I wanna see what Romeo says!" another person shouted. "Paris and Romeo look good together."

Sasuke and Gaara snapped at that statement, but it was Sasuke who got the first word in. "Gentlemen, it would be appreciated if you'd leave me and _my_ love alone. Romeo does not care for you."

"Oooh, Juliet looks pissed!" someone said.

"Begone, both of you. Or, I shall call about trespassing," Sasuke said. "I could have you banished from here forever."

"Try what you will, dear Juliet," Neji said. "But your petty, _girly_, words have no effect on me."

"Nor on me," Gaara said.

"Then heed mine," Naruto said with a trace of menace in his voice, taking over because Sasuke looked ready to kill. "Leave here right now and I will deal with you sirs _later_."

"Romeo, I will not give you up," Gaara said.

"Nurse!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily, deciding that maybe having someone else on stage will get rid of the two bastards.

Hinata walked on stage and paused at seeing Neji and Gaara. "You have more guests, Madam?" she said.

"They were unwanted. Please take them away," Sasuke said, glad she was playing along.

Hinata nodded and said, "Right away." She then walked over to Neji and Gaara and grabbed their arms. "Come now boys, let's be off."

Neji and Gaara stayed put, staring directly at Naruto and ignoring Hinata completely. But the blonde glared irately at them and said, "Good_bye_."

"Until later, my love," Neji said deciding it'd be best to leave.

"I will be back for you," Gaara added, feeling the same thing.

And then Hinata dragged them away.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "The appearance of those unwelcome visitors have put me in danger. Someone will be up here soon. I must be off."

Sasuke, angry from Neji and Gaara's stunt, only nodded curtly.

"Are you upset from the sight of my suitors?" Naruto asked and Sasuke turned to him, surprised.

"Yes, I am," Sasuke said. "You belong to me, Romeo."

"And no one else," Naruto replied and Sasuke stared with surprise as Naruto leaned over and kissed the Uchiha on the lips. He pulled away much too soon, in Sasuke's opinion, and said, "Now, I take my leave. Farewell, my Juliet."

And Naruto walked off stage, leaving Sasuke staring after him with curiosity and surprise.

_'And no one else.'…Did he mean that truthfully or just for the play?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(On Stage: Act IV, Scene 1)**

"Look, sir," Choji said to Neji. "Here comes the lady toward my cell."

They turned to see Sasuke walk onto the stage, sending Neji a small glare before turning away.

"Happily met, my lady and my wife!" Neji recited, trying to act happy despite the anger he felt.

"That may be, sir, when I may be a wife," Sasuke replied.

"That 'may be' must be, love, on Thursday next."

"What must be shall be," Sasuke replied.

"…….Thou wrong's if more than tears with that report," Neji said.

"That is no slander, sire, which is a truth; and what I spake, I spake it to my face," Sasuke replied.

"Thy face is mine, and thou hast slandered it."

"It may be so, for it is not mine own." Sasuke then turned to Choji and asked, "Are you at leisure, holy father, now, or shall I come to you at evening mass?"

Choji replied, "My leisure serves me, pensive daughter, now. My lord, we must entreat the time alone." He nodded at Neji.

The Hyuuga glanced between them and made his way toward the door. "God shield I should disturb devotion!" he exclaimed. Then he turned to Sasuke and, ignoring the urge to vomit, walked back over the said, "Juliet, on Thursday early will I rouse ye; till then adieu, and keep this holy kiss."

The two boys braced themselves as Neji kissed Sasuke on the lips before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Back Stage during Act IV, Scenes 4 and 5)**

"Hey, Romeo, how are you holding up?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fabulous! The audience loves me!" Naruto replied with a grin. "And you, my dear Juliet?"

Sasuke blushed at being called 'my dear', but replied, "I'm doing perfectly. Better than you, of course."

Naruto glared at him. "Hey, I had to do impromptu a lot because of Neji and Gaara, remember? And, Gaara was all retarded during out fight scene too."

Sasuke immediately tensed. "What did he do?" he demanded.

"Nothing important," Naruto replied with a shrug. "So, you have any problems yet?'

"I had to kiss Hyuuga," Sasuke spat as he wiped his mouth for the hundredth time.

Naruto tensed this time. _I forgot about that scene!_ he thought angrily. _Damn it, I don't want him to kiss anyone else!_

He turned to Sasuke sitting next to him and slightly blushed because the Uchiha was staring back at him.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked. "You look angry about something."

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing," he lied.

"It must be something. You've been happy all day and now you're suddenly pissed. What's up?" the Uchiha asked again.

Naruto glanced at him but then looked away. He mumbled something, but Sasuke couldn't hear.

"Speak up, Naruto," he said. "You're usually so loud and now--"

"I'm pissed because Neji kissed you, okay?" Naruto replied and Sasuke stared at him as his brain slowly processed that piece of information.

"What?" he said with surprise.

"You heard me," the blonde said, looking away.

_He was angry with Neji kissing me? But _why_? Hyuuga and I hate each other with a passion… What would make him so angry?_ "Why are you angry, though? You know Neji and I can't stand either other," Sasuke said.

"I know, I know," Naruto replied, still not meeting the Uchiha's eyes. "But, I just don't like it, okay? I-I…don't want anyone else to kiss you…"

Sasuke's surprise peaked again and he stared with shock at the blonde. _Did he just say what I think he said? If he doesn't want others to kiss me, then he's _got_ to have feelings for me. But, just what _kind_ of feelings are they?_

The Uchiha reached out a hand to grab the blonde's chin and turned Naruto to face him. The blonde was blushing and looking anywhere but him, but Sasuke caught his gaze and held it.

"If you didn't want me to kiss Hyuuga, was there someone different you had in mind?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly, cursing himself for letting this conversation get so far. He hated doing this: acting flirty between the two of them, getting really prepared to confess, but then not having the courage to or being interrupted. He was sick of it and didn't want to do it again. But, he wanted so much to kiss Sasuke. _Really_ kiss him. Not like those lame kisses they had to do on stage.

The blonde opened his eyes with a sudden determination and he saw Sasuke look surprised at the change in his attitude. Naruto leaned over to the Uchiha who was watching him closely with wide-eyes and disbelief, and then promptly kissed Sasuke on the mouth eagerly. The blonde pressed his lips harder against Sasuke's but the Uchiha wouldn't let him in; instead he kissed harder back, in a bout for dominance, finally causing Naruto to open his mouth and let Sasuke slip his tongue in.

Even though he was surprised by the unexpectedness of the kiss, Sasuke let himself go as he tasted the blonde hungrily, smirking slightly when Naruto drew away for a bit of air. It had seemed forever since they'd kissed like this and Sasuke had been aching for another one for a long time. Ever since he'd been slowly realizing the blonde's feelings, whether or not he was right was a different question, he'd been dying to kiss him. It sounded perverted, even to his own ears, but he couldn't help it. And, right now, this moment when Naruto had initiated the kiss, it had helped him realize that maybe he was right after all. Maybe Naruto really did have feelings for him. The same kind of feelings he had for the blonde.

Suddenly, however, a shrill voice exclaimed, "Sa-Sasuke-kun, N-Naruto, what-what are you doing?"

The two boys pulled apart as if lightning had hit them and turned to the doorway where Sakura stood looking positively horrified. Sasuke and Naruto both blushed and didn't reply, not knowing what they could even say to explain since the truth was obviously out of the question.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke who cringed from her voice. Still when neither answered she demanded, "If one of you doesn't tell me what's going on, I'm going to--"

"Sakura-chan, didn't you know?" Naruto suddenly exclaimed grinning as he slung an arm over Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Know _what_, Naruto?" she asked.

"Sasuke and I are dating!" he replied excitedly and the Uchiha turned with complete shock to stare at the grinning blonde.

Sakura looked as though she had died and had been brought back to life. "W-What-What did you say?" she stammered.

"We're dating! We have been for quite a while, but just couldn't tell anyone, you know? Sorry you had to find out like this. We were meaning to tell everyone soon, but timing just never seemed right," Naruto said.

Just then the pink-haired girl began to laugh nervously. "Y-You're kidding, right, Naruto?" she asked.

The blonde's grin grew and he replied, "Of course I am! There's no way Sasuke and _I_ would ever date!"

The Uchiha's entire world seemed to fall apart around him at that statement. _Does he really believe that, or is he just pretending on Sakura's behalf? Dammit, I can never tell what he's really thinking!_

Sakura laughed and said, "T-That's a good one, Naruto. But don't ever do it again!"

"All right, I won't," he replied. "So, what did you need?"

"Oh, your scene is coming up, get ready," she replied and began to walk away but turned and said, "So what _were_ you doing then?"

"Practicing our kissing scene," Naruto replied instantly. "I'm still a bit nervous about it, you know."

She looked him over, trying to decide if he was telling the truth, but then nodded and walked out.

Naruto got to his feet and stretched. "Better get going," he said to Sasuke who looked up at him fathomlessly and nodded.

The blonde walked to the door, but then stopped and turned to look back at the brunette. "So, Sasuke," he said and the Uchiha looked up. "Did that kiss answer your question?"

And then with a wink and a grin, he walked out of the room.

Sasuke stared after him with confusion and awe. _Question? Oh, yeah, if he had someone else in mind for me to kiss…Yes, Naruto that _definitely_ answered my question. …But with your performance for Sakura and saying we'd never date and with that kiss all at once…and with what you said at the end of the balcony scene…I just can't figure you out. I have no idea if you're serious about me or not. _

_Dammit, give me some clues, Naruto, because I'm not letting you go. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Back stage while Naruto is on stage)**

Gaara sat down on a chair and sighed. Being in the play ended up being more work than he would have thought. The only good thing about playing Tybalt was that he was done acting on stage by act three. However, Iruka, who'd woken up, was making him run around to get others and help put up props during scene changes. He knew Iruka was getting back at him for before, but he didn't care. He'd take the punishment; anything to stop Naruto and Sasuke from kissing on stage. He hadn't, however, counted on Naruto's friends to come and take him away though. And, after the first time he'd run on stage, the blonde's friend Kiba had given _him_ a lecture about being stupid and getting in the way.

He knew he was, but he just couldn't help it. He needed Naruto to know he wasn't going to give up, at least not until Naruto actually confessed to Sasuke or killed them all because he was so fed up. He hoped neither of those would ever happen, but if one had to, he'd rather Naruto got together with Uchiha, because even though he hated it, he could live with it eventually, and watch over the blonde from the sidelines.

The redhead shook his head. "What am I saying?" he said to himself. "I just can't give him up. I don't know why it's so hard."

_"You want him to be happy, don't you?"_ Inuzuka's words rang in his head.

"Yes, I do," Gaara said. He wanted Naruto to be happy, more than anything, but he wasn't sure if he could give him up to do that. And this was the big problem.

"I know I'll try giving him up if he just _tells_ Uchiha, but he's not going to. If there was a way to get him to confess, then…"

The redhead sat up straighter as an idea struck him. He nodded slightly and thought, _hm, _that_ might actually work…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Back Stage while Naruto is on stage)**

He couldn't get Kiba's words out of his head. _"You might want to reconsider your priorities…"_ kept replaying itself over in his mind. It was hard to reconsider anything concerning Naruto, but deep inside he knew the Inuzuka was right.

Neji sighed. He _should_ reconsider his priorities and finally accept the fact that he had lost and that there wasn't anything more he could do about it. He'd tried so hard to make Naruto change his mind, to make the blonde understand how much he loved him, but no matter what, Naruto hadn't turned his way. Instead, he finally realized his feelings for Uchiha, and while it hurt, Neji had had a gut feeling that it was going to happen all along.

And now Naruto's friend had given him even more to think about and more to decide. He wanted Naruto to be happy but he didn't want to give him up.

_If only one of them confesses, then the other would too,_ Neji thought. _Huh, that's an idea…Get Naruto to confess, and then Uchiha will too…_

Even though he didn't want them to be together, he did want Naruto to be happy. And if Uchiha did that, then, maybe it really was time to let go.

The Hyuuga stood up as he formulated a plan. _All right, _this_ will work. It has to. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(On Stage: Act V, Scene 3--The death scene)**

Neji walked onto the stage acting cautious as he moved around fake tombstones of the cemetery. "Give me my torch, boy. Hence, and stand aloof. Yet put it out, for I would not be seen. …So shall no foot upon the churchyard tread, being loose, unfirm with digging up of graves, but thou shalt hear it. Whistle to me as signal that thou hear'st something approach," he said to Shino who played the page since his part as Mercutio was over. "Do as I bid thee; go."

"I am almost afraid to stand alone here in the churchyard, yet I will adventure," Shino replied before leaving.

Neji began walking to the right side of the stage where Juliet's tomb was set up when a whistle screeched through the air. "The boy gives warning something doth approach," Neji said before moving aside to hide when Naruto walked onto the stage.

"Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death, gorged with the dearest morsel of the earth, thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open. And in despite I'll cram thee with more food," he said.

Off to the side Neji recited quietly, "This is that banished haughty Montague that murdered my love's cousin--with which grief it is supposed the fair creature died. …I will apprehend him."

Neji got to his feet and walked towards Naruto. The blonde turned at the noise to face him. "Stop thy unhallowed toil, vile Montague! Can vengeance be pursued further than death? Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee. Obey, and go with me, for thou must die."

"I must indeed and therefore I came hither," Naruto replied. "…Fly hence and leave me. …I beseech thee, youth, put not another sin upon my head by urging me to fury; O begone!"

"I do defy they conjuration, and apprehend thee for a felon here," Neji said as he pulled out his sword.

Naruto drew his sword and replied fiercely, "Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee, boy!"

Naruto swung the sword at the Hyuuga, but Neji blocked the attack and swung back ferociously, making Naruto jump out of the way.

"Watch it!" he mouthed to Neji, but either the Hyuuga didn't understand, or just chose to ignore him because he didn't do anything in response.

Instead, he raised his sword and aimed a strike, but Naruto blocked it and in a swift movement had faked a stab to Neji's stomach with the hilt of his sword. The Hyuuga drew back and clutched his stomach as he said, "You fight well."

"And you fight quite poorly," Naruto replied, surprised at Neji's adlibbing. They hadn't planned on this. But then again, he hadn't planned on a lot during the play. Neji and Gaara had been messing a lot up and he was getting really annoyed. He pointed his sword at Neji and said, "Get up, sir Paris, and fight like a man should."

Neji chuckled and got to his feet. "As you wish, dear Romeo," he replied and swung his sword.

"What's going on?" someone from the audience said loudly. "Why is Paris fighting for Juliet like in the book when in this play he said he loves Romeo?"

"Maybe he's bi!" exclaimed someone else and Neji almost dropped his sword in shock and disgust. A murmur went through the crowd at these words and the two boys on stage looked at one another in an attempt to figure out what to do.

Deciding it best to just continue the fight, Naruto raised his sword and exclaimed, "This is your death! Accept fate and begone!"

"I do not perish that easily, dear one," Neji replied and blocked the attack, but wasn't prepared for the blonde to kick his feet out from under him, causing Neji to fall onto the stage and Naruto straddling his waist from above.

"Whoo! Look at _that_ compromising position!" someone shrieked from the crowd.

"Is this going to get _explicit_?" another voice said.

"What? So, Romeo likes Paris now?"

"This must be Paris's dream come true!"

"What a pair! They really do work together, don't you think?"

Neji blushed slightly from his position beneath the blonde and at all of the comments being said throughout the crowd, and also couldn't help but smirk a little. Naruto, however, looked somewhere between angry and embarrassed, and Sasuke twitched viciously from his 'dead' position off to the side.

_What the hell's going on? If Neji so much as _touches_ him, I swear I'll kill him, _ the Uchiha thought angrily wishing he could see what was going on.

The blonde decided to put an end to this and pressed the fake sword against Neji's neck. "Goodbye, Paris," he said.

"Know, my dear Romeo, that I will always love you," Neji replied softly before Naruto pretended to kill him and Neji let his head drop to the side.

Naruto slowly got to his feet amidst the murmuring of the crowd at Neji's love confession, and couldn't help but think the Hyuuga's 'final' words were meant for more than just the play. Off to the side, a certain Uchiha was thinking the same thing and was now fighting off the urge to go and _really_ kill the Hyuuga. However, the way Neji had said what he'd did, to Sasuke, at least, had seemed almost peaceful…as if he had come to accept something and was trying to tell the blonde that he had. But, what could it be? What had he come to accept? The only possibility was that he'd accepted Naruto's feelings for someone else…But who?

As Sasuke continued lying there, the only answer he could come up with, the only person he could think of was _him._

_Dammit. Why? _Why_ is this happening right now? Now when we're in the middle of the fucking play and can't do anything? I'm dying to talk to him, to figure out what he's thinking in that thick head of his…but I can't and it's killing me! And after the play we have the damn after-party and there's no way Naruto will spill during that! _

Sasuke gritted his teeth quietly, making sure not to attract attention to him too soon. He clenched his already shut eyes tighter before relaxing them and thinking. He still didn't even know if Naruto really _did_ have feelings for him. No, strike that. He was damn _certain_ the blonde _did_ have feelings for him…but did he _love_ him was the ultimate question? Just how deep were Naruto's feelings about him?

The Uchiha had no chance to answer his question because his mind returned to reality upon hearing the lines before Romeo's death. He had to pay attention now or he'd miss his own lines.

"Come bitter conduct; come unsavory guide; thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark," Naruto said. He then took the goblet and poured the drug into it before continuing, "Here's to my love."

He then drank the contents of the goblet, which was just dyed water and faked a cough. He looked down at Sasuke, who was pretending to sleep, but was listening aptly with a pounding heart, and said his last lines, "Thy drugs are quick. Thus…with a kiss…I die."

Naruto leaned over and just almost pressed his lips to Sasuke's when at that moment, Gaara chose to appear from behind some of the props and the blonde turned to him. Naruto stood up and glared; never had he felt angrier than he did right then.

But before he could open his mouth, Gaara said, "Romeo, do not be foolish. Dying for Juliet is not worth it."

"Why are you here, Tybalt?" Naruto ground out.

"Did I not say that I would be back for you?" Gaara replied stepping closer to him.

"Yes, you did," Naruto replied. "But you are too late. I have already taken the potion."

Gaara laughed. "That potion is quite fake. Did you not realize that I was _I_ who was the apothecary? I gave you mere water."

Naruto clenched his fists at his side as the audience gasped at the twist in the story and began muttering excitedly. "You play dirty, Tybalt," Naruto said.

"Whatever it takes to be with you, my love," Gaara replied.

Just then Neji quickly got to his feet beside the redhead and turned to look at Naruto, whose anger was slowly reaching its peak.

"My dear Romeo," Neji said.

"What's up with this play?" some guy from the audience yelled. "Doesn't _anybody_ die?"

"Shut up! They're professing their love for Romeo! It's so romantic!" a girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, it proves that death is not an obstacle!" another girl added.

"But they didn't _die_!" the guy said.

"Who cares? It's a good thing they didn't die! They're too hot to die!" the girls exclaimed. "Now, shut up and watch! It's getting good! Juliet's bound to wake up soon, right?"

At these words, Sasuke's anger fell away and a revelation smacked him in the face. That's _right_; he was supposed to wake up soon. He would listen and chose the perfect moment to get up and beat the crap out of Neji and Gaara. The two of them had been ruining things all night and it was time for some revenge.

"Tybalt, Paris, neither of you have room in my heart. Leave now," Naruto said.

"Romeo, I will not let you go," Gaara said. "My feelings for you are true and will never diminish. Let me show you how much I care for you."

"As with me, Romeo. I love you too much to give you away to anyone else," Neji said. "I will make you understand how much I feel about you."

"I do not want to understand!" Naruto exclaimed, his patience and anger on thin ice. "You two have been in my way even though you know of my true feelings! Can neither of you understand that I have no love for you?"

Neji and Gaara stared at Naruto, feeling the blonde's words cutting into their hearts because even though they were acting, the meaning was the same as when Naruto had rejected them before.

"Leave now. I wish to be alone with my Juliet as I take my life to be with her," Naruto said as he walked back over to Sasuke. "My dear, Juliet, I ache to be with you." He then pulled out his sword and held the point towards his heart. "With one last kiss, I will end my life."

Naruto once again leaned down to kiss Sasuke, but two pairs of hands grabbed his arms and pulled him back. Naruto stared up into the faces of Neji and Gaara, both of whom were staring back at him intensely. And then his patience for his two 'friends' promptly feel away and his anger escalated, soaring up through his body and flaring in his dark azure eyes.

"How dare you pull me away from the one I love?" Naruto demanded angrily.

"Do you not realize that I love you more than Juliet ever could?" Neji and Gaara both said at the same time.

"My love is not for you to decide!" Naruto shouted.

"But you are not giving me a chance!" the two suitors replied.

"I have explained my feelings for you and your chances have vanished because of your actions!" Naruto said. "I cannot give you any more chances!"

"Then you will have to endure my presence forever!" they said.

"Back off!" Naruto yelled furiously and Neji and Gaara stared at him with a bit of shock. "Back off both of you! I hold no feelings for you and I never shall! I love only one person in the entire world and that is Sa--Juliet! Now, leave my presence before I kill you both once and for all!"

Neji and Gaara watched Naruto closely, feeling their hearts tightening in their chests. Though it had been their plan to make Naruto confess, they still hadn't been prepared for the feeling it would cause. It still hurt painfully to lose the one they loved.

Meanwhile, over on the tomb, Sasuke felt his heart beating erratically in his chest. He had been so sure that Naruto had almost said _his_ name when he'd confess about loving Juliet…but that could be because he was playing Juliet and not because Naruto loved him. But the way the blonde had yelled at Neji and Gaara had seemed as though he'd meant it more for real life than for the play. It was as if he was trying to get rid of them completely. Then…that _had_ to mean Naruto felt something for him, right?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Sasuke moaned softly as he sat up. He looked around and mumbled, "Romeo? Is that you?"

Naruto whipped around quickly and stared with surprise at Sasuke. The Uchiha noticed a look of anger but passion mixed in his eyes and wondered what he was thinking. The blonde hastily walked to his side and crushed the Uchiha to his chest and exclaimed, "Juliet! You are alive! Gods, my heart is complete. You have not left me!"

Sasuke, surprised by the hugging and perfect improvisation (when had Naruto gotten so good at acting?), awkwardly hugged Naruto back before pulling away. "My love, I could never leave you."

"But you died," Naruto said.

"It was a trick so that I would not have to marry Paris," Sasuke replied and then pretended to look confused. "Did you not receive word from Friar John? He had been sent to give you a letter to explain the plan."

"No, I did not receive it, but it matters not now. You live and that is what matters," Naruto said.

Sasuke then turned his gaze upon Neji and Gaara, giving the two evil glares. "What are _they_ doing here, Romeo?"

"These two will not leave my presence, even though I have explained of my nonexistent feelings for them," Naruto replied, glaring at Neji and Gaara as well. Naruto stood up with Sasuke standing beside him and faced Neji and Gaara again.

"I told you to leave," he said angrily.

"My Romeo, I will not leave, not until you allow me another chance," Gaara said, stepping a bit closer to the blonde.

"And I, dear one, will not leave before I can prove to you my feelings of love," Neji replied.

Naruto walked towards them, his anger still at its height. "Leave_ now_," he growled.

"Never, dear Romeo!" they exclaimed. "I love you far too much ever leave your sight!"

"SHUT UP, dammit! Just shut up!" Naruto shouted. This was beginning to be too much. He wasn't going to take it from them anymore. He was sick and tired of trying to tell them he did not love them. He was sick and tired of them constantly nagging him to change his mind. His mind was already made up and it was _not_ going to change. He was _never_ going to love them and they had to leave him alone.

"Just shut up and get away from me!" Naruto exclaimed, his heart pumping rapidly. "I have no feelings for you. I do not love you. Can you not see that I only love _him_!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke behind him, whose eyes widened at the slip Naruto had made. But the blonde didn't seem to realize he'd said that Sasuke was a boy, but the audience sure did.

"_What_? Juliet's a _guy_?" someone shouted.

"No wonder he didn't sound like a girl!"

"But, _damn_, he makes one hot chick!"

"Oh this is getting so interesting and intense!"

"Romeo and Juliet make a much better couple, right?"

Naruto, however, ignored all of these comments and said to Neji and Gaara, "I love him, and I will not let you stand in my way!"

He then turned to Sasuke, who was watching with shock and a feeling of euphoria as Naruto said, "I love _you_," right before the blonde walked over and pressed his lips urgently and eagerly against Sasuke's.

The Uchiha was taken away completely by the kiss, feeling his head swimming with emotions and unanswered questions. He didn't know what to think or feel or do, but just let the blonde kiss him as the audience sighed dramatically and Neji and Gaara quietly nodded approval before slipping away.

But just a second later Naruto pulled away as realization struck him in the face. Had he just_ confessed _his feelings for Sasuke in front of an audience? Had he just _kissed_ Sasuke passionately in front of that same group of a hundred people? Had he lost his _mind_? What had he been thinking?

He looked into Sasuke's face with an expression of pure mortification; his brain having completely shut down. Sasuke stared back at him, confused by the blonde's change in demeanor and wondering what was wrong.

But just then, Kiba ran onto the stage and said, "There you are, Romeo! The Prince is on his way! Someone heard noises coming from the tombs and reported trespassing. You should escape immediately!"

Remembering there was a play that needed to have some kind of ending, Naruto nodded. "Thank you, Benvolio. From which way does he come?"

"The east. Take the west route into the city and to the forest. It will get you out of Verona quickly," Kiba said. "I see your love has not died after all."

"No, she lives. I am very lucky," he replied. "But I'll explain later. Now is not the time."

"Right, we must be one our way!" Kiba said before running off the stage.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "Come, Juliet, let us be off."

Sasuke nodded and leaned over to kiss Naruto, but the blonde turned his face at the last moment and Sasuke caught his cheek instead. Surprised by the lack of affection after the passionate kiss before, Sasuke pulled away and said, "I'll follow you anywhere."

Naruto gave a small smile for the sake of the play and then grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him off the stage as the curtains closed after them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**After-party in the drama classroom**

"I still can't believe you fucking did that!" Kiba exclaimed for the hundredth time since the play had ended. He was currently sitting with Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji in the corner of their classroom, promptly shaking the blonde senseless, and repeating the same sentence over and over again.

Naruto didn't even reply this time, having already agreed with Kiba's statement the previous ninety-nine times. He let the Inuzuka shake him; hoping that maybe his logic for confessing on stage would come crashing down and he wouldn't have to check into a mental institution.

Try as he might to forget about what he'd done, he couldn't, and his friends weren't letting him either, if Kiba's constant exclamations were any indication. Naruto wasn't sure what exactly had possessed him to confess on stage. He knew he'd been mad at Neji and Gaara, no, he'd been _furious_ at Neji and Gaara, but that didn't mean he should have lost it and freaking confessed! He had been doing really well with keeping his secret locked deep inside; making sure no one had any inkling about it whatsoever. How Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji had found out was beyond him, but he had been trying really hard to not let it slip. Was it really just because he'd been mad at Neji and Gaara, or was there another reason? Did he just want Sasuke to know _that_ badly, that he didn't care where he was when he said it? Even he wasn't sure. For the moment, he was claiming temporary insanity and trying to think of anything but what had happened.

"Kiba, stop shaking him," Shikamaru said, pulling the Inuzuka away before turning to Naruto and giving the blonde a lazy indifferent expression. "What are you going to do now?"

"He's got to tell Sasuke, that's what he's going to do!" Kiba replied instantly. "Right?" he added, looking at the blonde.

Naruto heaved a big sigh and said, "I have no idea."

"What do you mean? You confessed on stage, man, and any moron could tell that you meant it," Kiba replied.

"And Sasuke's no moron," Choji added.

"But what am I supposed to say? I just walk right up to him and say, 'guess what? that stuff I said on stage was true. I love you.'?" Naruto shook his head. "It doesn't work that way."

"How do you know which way it works without even trying?" Shikamaru asked.

"What's with you guys?" Naruto questioned, giving the three of them curious looks while smiling slightly. "Since when do _you_ give off romantic advice?"

"Hey, we're just helping out our pathetic friend," Kiba replied, slapping the blonde on the back with a grin.

Naruto shook his head. "Thanks, but I don't know if anything is going to help now," he said. "If Sasuke understood what I meant, he would have made it point to come talk to me, but he hasn't yet. Doesn't that say something?"

"Well, the fact that he hasn't left his desk since the party started and is staring at _you_ says something as well, don't you think so?" Choji said nodding behind Naruto's head, where in fact, the Uchiha was seated at his desk, watching the blonde closely with a curious and confused look on his face.

"Maybe he's looking at one of you," Naruto suggested lamely, not willing to believe that Sasuke had understood what he'd said because then there was going to be a big confrontation soon and he just wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it.

"Oh, yeah, because he's suddenly got a huge crush on me," Kiba replied sarcastically, smacking the blonde on the head. "_Of course_ he's looking at _you_!"

"And that means, _you_ should go down and talk to him," Shikamaru said.

"No way in hell!" Naruto exclaimed. "I have nothing to say to him!"

"Yes you do!" his three friends yelled.

"Tell him what you did on stage. I'm betting he'll feel the same way."

"If he did he'd have been up here by now."

"Are you going to sulk over one little mess-up? Uchiha's probably confused by what you said. You had no reason to start a proclamation of love and then there was the fact that you almost said his _name_ and then let slip that it was a guy playing Juliet."

"He's bound to put two and two together, Naruto. He's going to realize sooner or later that you really did mean _him_ and that you weren't acting."

"What are you going to do when he comes to talk to you about it?"

"Lie and hide, what do you think?" Naruto replied but the sighed from the looks his friends were giving him. "I want to tell him, guys, I do, but…"

"But what? Why aren't you going to tell him?" Kiba asked.

"Because I don't think he loves me back," Naruto grumbled sullenly and his friends stared at him with shock before breaking out in laughter.

"What the hell's so funny?" Naruto demanded.

"You don't think he loves you back? Are you _insane_?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. My confession on stage already proved that."

"Uchiha definitely loves you, Naruto, there's no question about it," Shikamaru said. "If you've been doubting his feelings for you then you have gotten even stupider over the year."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly. "If he loves me, like you say he does, then why the fucking hell hasn't he _said_ so? Why do _I_ have to confess first? I only realized I loved him like three months ago and you're making it sound like he's loved me forever! Why didn't _he_ confess first?"

"How do we know what goes on in Uchiha's head?" Choji said. "You're the closest one to him, Naruto. You should be able to figure it out."

"But I have no idea!" Naruto exclaimed. "If he loves me, he should come and say it himself."

"You moron! You're only letting your relationship burn up in flames if you keep doing this," Kiba said.

"Let it burn," Naruto replied trying to sound indifferent, but not quite pulling it off. "If he wants this to work, he should come talk to me. I have nothing left to tell him. I did that all on stage already."

Before his friends could say anything else, Neji and Gaara appeared beside them and asked for Naruto. However, the blonde only glared at them and turned away. Knowing that was bound to happen, the two suitors asked the blonde's friends to leave for a moment. Only after glaring spitefully at the three did Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji decide to leave, now with Naruto's glares burning holes into their backs for abandoning him.

"Go away you guys, I do not want to talk to you," Naruto said angrily.

"Naruto, before you hate us forever, we want to talk to you," Neji said.

"What are you saying? 'Us' and 'we'? Have you two teamed up?"

Neji and Gaara exchanged looks and chuckled slightly, surprising the blonde into actually looking up at them. The expressions on their faces made him sit up straight; they looked dead-on serious and full of pain at the same time.

"You could say that," Neji replied. "We've teamed as those who have accepted your rejection, no matter how painful it was."

"Y-Y-You mean…you understand that I don't have feelings for you?" Naruto asked carefully, making sure he'd heard the Hyuuga correctly.

"Exactly," Gaara replied. "It was hard, Naruto, but we've accepted it. That's why we did what we did during the play."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "You two ruined the play! What did you do that was good?"

"We got you to confess," Neji replied and Naruto stared at them with widening eyes.

"So everything you did…all of it was to…" The blonde shook his head; this was beginning to be too much.

"Actually, no, not all of it. We hadn't planned any of this together, but apparently had the same idea. At first it was to keep you and Uchiha away from one another during intimate scenes," Gaara replied and Naruto growled angrily from the reminder of the mess ups.

"We're sorry for that, Naruto," Neji said quickly. "But we just couldn't handle it."

"Later, however, we realized that there just wasn't any way to get you to give up Uchiha and we figured the best thing was for you to be happy. That's all we really wanted."

"If you knew that, then you shouldn't have meddled in the first place," Naruto spat, glaring at them.

His two suitors nodded guiltily and Neji continued. "During the last scene, we decided to harass you just so you'd confess. And it worked."

"We just came to let you know that Naruto. That we have accepted what you'd decided and that we only wish for your happiness," Gaara said. "If you'd forgive us for our actions tonight and on previous occasions, then maybe everything can go back to how it once was."

Naruto sighed. "I'm not sure if that'll ever be possible, you guys. I mean, whenever I look at you, I remember you guys confessing to me about loving me and that just….you know, is weird. But, I'll definitely try, okay? I guess I'm giving you a second chance after all. Just, in a different way."

Neji and Gaara both nodded again, only this time with relief and a small smile gracing their lips. "Thank you, Naruto," they both said.

The blonde grinned. "Hey, no problem!" he replied cheerfully, glad that they had finally recognized his love for Sasuke and were willing to let him go. "I guess, if it weren't for you, I probably never would have told Sasuke what I felt."

"Which reminds me," Neji said. "Why are you up here? Haven't you gone to talk to Uchiha yet?"

Naruto's expression faded instantly from lively to somber and he looked away. "Actually, I haven't yet," he replied.

"Why not?" Gaara demanded. "We didn't ruin the play for nothing, you know."

"Yeah, I know…um, I don't want to talk about it now, okay?" Naruto said looking up at them pleadingly to drop the subject.

Neji and Gaara nodded reluctantly, deciding it best for now to just leave it alone. They were on good terms with the blonde and wanted to keep it that way.

"So! Let's go have some fun now, okay?" Naruto exclaimed, perking up again. "Come on, we can do some karaoke!" He then dragged the Hyuuga and Gaara down to the bottom level of the classroom, passing by the Uchiha on the way but sparing him not one glance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have five new messages," the answering machine stated before Kiba's voice rang through the speaker. "_Tell him, now, dammit! It's not helping putting it off!_"

Naruto pressed a button on the machine.

"Your message has been deleted," droned the machine. "New message: _Naruto, you're seriously going to regret this if you--_"

"Your message has been deleted," cut off Kiba's voice. "New message: _Naruto, you jackass--_"

"Your message has been deleted," once again interrupted Kiba's rant.

The blonde sighed and listened to the first word of the next two messages before deleting them as well; he already knew Kiba's take on his love-life and didn't need five messages to remind him of it. What he really needed was glue to permanently shut Kiba's mouth together so that he'd leave him alone for once.

It had been a week since the play and everything had been rather hectic. There were only two more weeks left before the end of the year (and then one more week until graduation) and the past week had been last minute teaching and cramming before finals began. Naruto immersed himself in studying for finals and hardly gave himself time to hang out with anybody. It was work, study, eat and sleep. Keeping himself shut away from friends made it easier for him to concentrate on work than other things. Of course, he friends were trying their best to keep reminding him on what really mattered: Sasuke.

Naruto had been putting all of his energy into not thinking of Sasuke, avoiding Sasuke, and just having nothing to do with Sasuke. To his surprise, the Uchiha hadn't made any attempt to change it like he normally did; instead he ignored Naruto back. Naruto wasn't sure if he was just focusing on studying for tests, or was thinking about what had happened during the play. Naruto had seen a tape of the play with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji, and the last scene had made him blush from embarrassment. He couldn't believe he'd said what he had and rewatching it confirmed that it was insanely obvious he had meant every word. If it was that obvious, then it had to mean Sasuke had figured it out, right? But the Uchiha's attitude toward him made him think otherwise; if Sasuke knew he loved him, he would have confronted him the first available second, but he hadn't, and Naruto was worried he'd been wrong about everything. He didn't want to believe he was wrong about Sasuke's feelings, but what other possibility was there? He was sure Sasuke could have figured everything out, so he'd been waiting to see if Sasuke would come talk to him about it, but nothing doing; the Uchiha had been ignoring him too. It left Naruto freaking out about his life and feeling very, very upset. If Sasuke wasn't talking to him, if he wasn't making any attempts to talk to him about his confession, then the only possible answer was that Sasuke never had any real interest in him, and he definitely didn't love him.

It was tearing the blonde apart, trying to come to accept this, and nothing his friends told him was changing it. They all called him stupid, saying he should go and talk to Sasuke himself instead of moping around all day. Naruto knew he was being a bit dumb and definitely stubborn, but he couldn't help it. Why did he have to go talk to Sasuke? The Uchiha had legs, and he knew perfectly well how to use them, so Naruto found it pointless and unfair to have to be the one to take the initiative. Naruto felt he'd done his part, confessing on stage, and he figured it was Sasuke's turned to take it to the next step. And, if Sasuke never did, then Naruto would know for sure that Sasuke never felt anything for him at all.

"Oh, god, I just hope that isn't the case here," Naruto said to himself as he pulled off his shirt and grabbed his pajama top. "I'd just freak it he doesn't love me back."

"Now you know how it feels, huh?" came a voice from behind him, causing Naruto to jump a foot into the air.

"God, Neji, don't _do_ that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry," the Hyuuga replied.

"Anyway, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked as he began to pull his shirt on.

"You left your backpack at work. I came to drop it off," Neji replied, watching sadly as the blonde's exposed flesh disappeared under his shirt.

"Oh, thanks! It would have been bad if it'd left it there. I've got homework to work on over the weekend," Naruto said, taking his backpack from the Hyuuga.

"Have you decided to go talk to him yet?" Neji asked suddenly and Naruto turned to him quickly before looking away.

"No," he replied. "I don't feel like I should."

"You should anyway," Neji said. "I didn't settle on letting you go just so you and Uchiha can ignore each other, you know."

"I know, I know, you tell me that every damn day, give me a break!" Naruto exclaimed. "I just don't know what to do."

"No, you know very well what to do. You're just not _doing_ it. There's a difference," Neji said.

"Why should I waste my breath talking to Sasuke if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"You don't know he doesn't want to talk to you," Neji replied calmly, not fazed by the blonde's outburst. "I'm positive he _does_ want to talk to you."

"Then he should get off his lazy ass and come talk to me, because I have nothing I want to say to him."

To Naruto's surprise, the Hyuuga laughed. "I'm sorry, Naruto," he said when the blonde glared at him. "But that has to be the worst lie I have ever heard, and you know it's true."

Naruto glared at him for a moment longer before he sighed heavily, letting his shoulders slump and head fall. "You're right, Neji. I've been stupid, haven't I?"

"Incredibly."

"But I'm so angry. I-I want him to come talk to me about it. I'm sure he knows how I feel, but because of everything, I'm starting to doubt it."

"That's why you should go and explain it," Neji said. "It would be the best for you and Uchiha, and it would make me stop feeling stupid about letting you go so easily."

Naruto laughed at that and grinned at his friend. "Thanks Neji, for helping me," he said sincerely.

"Not a problem, Naruto," the Hyuuga replied. "But, if I don't see you and Uchiha together soon, I might just try to--"

"Don't you dare say that," Naruto warned. "I swear I'll never speak to you again if you do."

Neji sighed overdramatically and the blonde's grin grew. "Well, it was worth a try," he said. "But if you don't tell Uchiha soon, _I_ will go and talk to him myself, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Naruto replied sarcastically. "I promise I'll tell him, okay? I'm just trying to decide when."

"Graduation's coming up in a few weeks. What a better time than then, Naruto?" Neji suggested.

The blonde shrugged. "We'll see. It's just hard."

"Well, of course it is. You don't expect confessing your feelings for someone will be _easy_, do you?" Neji asked. "Quit being so afraid. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, easy for you to say," Naruto replied. "Now stop harassing me, okay? I'm going to tell him."

"Good," Neji said. "I should go then."

"Kay! Bye Neji! I'll see you at school on Monday!" Naruto said cheerfully as he let the Hyuuga out and watched him walk down the hall to the elevators before reentering his room and shutting the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had been having a particularly bad day. His manager had called him at five in the morning to ask him to cover a seven hour shift and after he'd swore at him for a few minutes, decided that since he was up, he might as well just go to work. However, that wasn't the best decision because all day he'd had to deal with overly annoying people; including some old women who didn't know how to order a pizza if their lives depended on it, a middle-aged man who swore he'd given Sasuke a fifty-dollar bill instead of the twenty he'd handed him and had demanded the thirty dollars in change, and then, as if god were testing him, Sakura and Ino decided to pay a visit as well, swooning over how they loved Sasuke in his uniform.

It was needless to say that by one-thirty, Sasuke was dead tired and insanely annoyed. All he wanted was to go home and sleep. But, it seemed as though god wanted to give him another test, for the two people he did not want to deal with most were standing by his car when he left Chidori's.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he demanded, glaring at them, only to be a bit surprised that neither boy glared back as was usual.

Instead, they both turned to him with serious looks on their faces and said nothing for a moment.

Anger rising, Sasuke asked again, "What do you want? If there's nothing, then I'm going."

"Are you stupid, Uchiha, or just very stubborn?" Neji asked.

Sasuke stared at him. "What?" he said.

"It was a simple question, Uchiha. Answer it," Neji said.

The Uchiha glared at him, and this time Neji glared back. "I can't answer you without knowing what the hell you're talking about, now can I?"

"It should be pretty obvious what we're talking about," Gaara said. "The three of us don't have much in common except for one thing."

Sasuke shifted his eyes to Gaara then back to Neji before stating, "Naruto."

"Well, maybe that rules out stupidity," Neji said and smirked when Sasuke glared at him again.

"What do you want to say?" Sasuke asked, anger replaced by curiosity. What would these two have to talk to him about concerning Naruto? He hadn't talked to the blonde since the play.

"What kind of game are you playing, Uchiha? Ignoring Naruto like you are?" Gaara questioned.

"Why the hell are you asking me this? Isn't that what you _want_?" Sasuke asked.

"Just answer the damn question, Uchiha," Gaara said.

Sasuke crossed his arms and replied, "None of your business."

Gaara glared daggers at him and Neji took over.

"You _do_ realize you're hurting him, don't you?" the Hyuuga said.

Not expecting this, Sasuke turned to him and stared. "What do you mean?"

"He thinks you're mad at him," Neji lied. _I can't tell him the truth or else Naruto will kill me. He doesn't even know I'm doing this, and I plan to keep it that way, so I can't let anything slip._

"I'm not mad at him," Sasuke replied.

"Then talk to him," Gaara said. "He thinks something's wrong, when obviously nothing is."

"You're acting like you _want_ me to be with him," Sasuke said. "This isn't how you normally act."

"Forget how we normally act," Neji said. "You need to talk to Naruto, _now_."

"Why should I?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because he--" Neji began but cut himself off again, knowing he couldn't finish that sentence without giving Naruto's secret away.

"Because what, Hyuuga?" Sasuke prompted.

"Because you're the only one out of the three of us that hasn't yet confessed," Gaara quickly replied. "You're the only one that hasn't taken the initiative. Either you're just afraid, or you have no feelings for him at all."

Sasuke clenched his fists angrily and exclaimed menacingly, "Don't you _ever_ question my feelings for Naruto, understand?"

"Prove it, then," Gaara said. "Tell Naruto how you feel."

"He's waiting for something, Uchiha, and we can assure you, it's not either one of us," Neji said and then with a glance at Gaara the two nodded at Sasuke before walking away, leaving a confused and even more pissed off Uchiha staring after them.

When Gaara and Neji had both driven out of sight, Sasuke got into his car and started the engine, but didn't leave the parking lot. He needed to clear his head a bit first before he could even think about driving, or he'd end up crashing into something.

He couldn't believe the conversation he'd just had with _Neji _and _Gaara_. Those two bastards are telling _him_ to tell Naruto? It was something that would normally never happen and therefore Sasuke was having trouble believing it. Neji and Gaara spent most of their energy telling him _not_ to go near Naruto, and instead they were telling him that Naruto was upset because Sasuke was ignoring him? But didn't they realize that the blonde was the one ignoring _him_?

Ever since the first night of the play, Naruto only talked to him when absolutely necessary. Otherwise, he'd be found hanging around Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji, and occasionally Neji and Gaara. This was what was bothering Sasuke. The fact that this time it really was just _him_ Naruto was avoiding. The thing was, he had no idea in hell what he'd even done to make the blond ignore him in the first place. The first few days after the play, Sasuke had talked to him like normal, but had realized immediately that there was a change in the way Naruto was acting with him. After having thought about it for awhile, Sasuke figured it had to do with what had happened the first night of the play. And so, Sasuke had went through everything he'd done that day to see what had gone wrong, but nothing came to mind. It had been a very good day for them…the kisses and the blonde's passionate 'confession'…

Sasuke suddenly sat up and almost smacked himself. Maybe Naruto wasn't avoiding him because of something he'd done, but for something the blonde himself had done. Then that would have to be the 'confession'…

Sasuke recalled the blonde's face after the heated onstage kiss and remembered how he'd looked absolutely mortified…

Thinking about it now, there had been a few times during his conversation with Neji and Gaara when Neji had almost let something slip. Something that seemed to have to do with Naruto's feelings. But that meant Neji and Gaara knew something about Naruto that he didn't and that thought alone made Sasuke cringe.

Why would Neji and Gaara _want_ him to confess to the blonde? They wouldn't gain anything from it, would they? What had Gaara said? _You're the only one out of the three of us that hasn't yet confessed_. That would mean that the two bastards must have told Naruto their feelings without his knowledge. But why would they want him to go tell Naruto then? If Naruto was instead in one of them, he would have already said so, but that hadn't happened. Naruto was still single and there was only one thing Sasuke could think of for why Neji and Gaara would want him to confess, and, thinking about it, Neji had already told him so, not ten minutes ago.

_He's waiting for something, Uchiha, and we can assure you, it's not either one of us. _

_Naruto_ was waiting for _him_ to confess. And if this was true, then Naruto must have feelings for him…right?

"Yo, Sasuke, what're you doing?"

The Uchiha jumped and hit his head on the roof of the car. Clutching his injury, Sasuke looked up and through the partly open sunroof to find the face of the very guy he'd just been thinking about.

"What the hell are you doing on the roof of my car, dobe?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well, your windows were closed and I wanted to see what you were doing. I knocked, but you didn't hear me. …So, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, looking at him inquisitively.

"Get off my car and maybe I'll tell you," Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned and with a wink obliged the Uchiha's request. Sasuke watched him; not believing what was happening. Naruto'd been avoiding him for long time, why was he suddenly being so friendly?

Sasuke unlocked the passenger door and Naruto got inside his car. The Uchiha turned to look at him questioningly and was about to ask why he was acting the way he was but Naruto spoke before him.

"So, what were you doing sitting in your car?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. I just got out from work and I needed to, uh, calm myself before leaving. That's all," the Uchiha lied. "What were you doing out here?" he asked the blonde.

"Grocery shopping," Naruto replied. "I'm out of food."

"You mean, out of ramen. You don't eat any other food," Sasuke corrected.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and the Uchiha smirked.

"Do you need a ride home?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't mind?"

"I offered, didn't I? And, besides, I have to go that way to get home, so it's not a big deal," Sasuke replied.

"Okay, then, thanks," the blonde replied with a thankful smile.

Sasuke just nodded and started the engine before merging into traffic and heading towards the blonde's apartment. While Naruto began to jabber on about something, Sasuke stared out at the road wondering about what was going on in the blonde's thick head. For the past two weeks Naruto'd been acting as though Sasuke was worth less than his foot and suddenly they're best friends again? Something wasn't right and Sasuke had to know what was going on. Naruto had either gotten over whatever was bugging him, but maybe this was some random thing and tomorrow he'd start avoiding him again. Sasuke didn't want to take that chance; he had to ask Naruto now about what was going on.

Deciding he'd rather talk to Naruto in his apartment than in the car, Sasuke asked, hoping he sounded convincing, "Uh, Naruto? Do you have our notes for the final test for history? I can't find mine. Think I could borrow yours?"

"Oh, sure! That is if you can read my handwriting…" the blonde replied.

"I'm sure I can manage. I had to decipher your writing when we worked on our project, remember? I think I can figure it out," Sasuke replied.

"Decipher? My handwriting isn't that bad," Naruto said defensively.

"Hate to break it to you, but, yes, it is."

"You're so mean, Sasuke!"

_Haven't heard that in awhile. Feels nice…Maybe I was looking too much into this; maybe everything'll be fine tomorrow…But, still I have to know for sure…_

They parked in front of Naruto's apartment complex a few minutes later and headed up to the blonde's room. While Naruto began searching beneath piles of clothes and books and ramen cups, Sasuke tried to figure out the best way to broach the subject. He wasn't sure how Naruto would take it; both of them were rather defensive when it came to being confronted about avoiding one another.

"Oh, here we go," Naruto said bouncing over to Sasuke and handing him a blue notebook. "The notes you want are at the end."

"Thanks, Naruto," Sasuke replied.

"No problem, I'm here to help!" Naruto replied. "I'll see ya at school tomorrow, kay?"

"Uh, wait, I have to ask you something," Sasuke said quickly before he lost his nerve.

When Naruto turned to him questioningly, Sasuke continued, "Uh, a-are you mad at me?"

Naruto blinked and stared. "No…Why would you think that?"

"You've been avoiding me a lot. I mean, before today, at least, you've been acting like I didn't exist," Sasuke said, watching the blonde closely to see if he'd give anything away. "Are you mad at me about something or are you just avoiding me because you feel like it?"

_Of course I'm mad at you, bastard! You're not confessing, dammit!_ Naruto thought but then pushed that out of his head before replying, "I'm not avoiding you. I-I've just had a lot on my mind, Sasuke. I'm studying for tests and finals. I haven't spent much time with anyone, so don't take it personally."

"Not avoiding? Then are you mad at me? Because Hyuuga and Gaara mentioned something--" Sasuke began but Naruto cut him off.

"Neji and Gaara? What did they say?" Naruto demanded. _If they said _anything_ I'm going to kill them!_

"Nothing important," Sasuke dismissed. "Are you mad at me or not, Naruto? Because I want you to tell me, okay?"

"Can we stop this, please? I don't want to talk about it," Naruto said. _If you don't know what's wrong when it should be obvious, I'm not going to waste time spelling it out for you._

"Naruto, wait--"

"Sasuke, just drop it, okay?" Naruto snapped. "I've gotta go. Later."

And without further ado, Naruto pushed Sasuke out the door and shut it in his face. The Uchiha stared at the door for a moment before knocking, but when Naruto didn't respond, he swore and headed back to his car.

Once again, Sasuke was found sitting in his car thinking over the previous conversation he'd just had. Part of what Naruto had said had made sense: avoiding him because he was concentrating on studying; even Sasuke had been a little distant because he'd been worrying about finals too. But, Naruto had said he hadn't spent much time with anyone. If that was true then how was it that Neji and Gaara seemed to know so much about what the blonde was feeling? Something there didn't fit. Why was Naruto avoiding only him and not Neji and Gaara?

_I'll just wait and see how things go tomorrow…Maybe he'll be back to his usual self. _

Deciding this was the best way to go, Sasuke started his car and drove home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eek, these gowns are so lame," Naruto complained the morning of June 4th as he, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji waited outside the courtyard of their school for the graduation ceremony.

"Yeah. Whoever made them up must have been blind," Kiba agreed. "Think we'll get in trouble for ripping off the sleeves?"

"Yes," Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji all replied at once.

"Damn," Kiba swore. "Well, it's only for a couple of hours and then it's time to party! We're done with high school!"

Naruto hooted excitedly.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba said, dropping his voice a bit incase anyone unwanted was eavesdropping. "Have you talked to Uchiha yet?"

Naruto looked away uncomfortably. "Does it look like I have?" he asked.

Kiba stared at him with annoyance and shock. "You still haven't told him? This is getting to be really dumb, Naruto. I mean, you guys obviously like each other, so why are you both being so stubborn about admitting it?"

"Because we're stubborn people," Naruto said.

"That's for sure," Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji all agreed.

"Have you planned on when you're going to tell him?" Choji asked.

Naruto nodded, surprising them.

"Really? When?"

"Uh, t-today, actually. After the ceremony," he replied. "I mean, I-I've been thinking about it over and over and I'm just going to do it. I've been waiting for the bastard to come forward and say it, but he hasn't yet and I don't know if he ever will. You guys told me that, and I should've listened before letting it go on so long. I'm going to get it out and-and whatever happens after that happens."

"Finally!" Kiba exclaimed. "You have nothing to worry about, you know. Uchiha's definitely got some feelings for you somewhere. You are the only person he tolerates, so that's gotta mean something."

"Thanks…I think," Naruto said, giving his friend and odd look as Kiba continued to grin.

Naruto sighed and looked around at the group of students clad in deep green gowns and caps, trying to spot a certain Uchiha in the mob. He found Sasuke leaning against the lockers, looking bored, but the instant Naruto rested his eyes on his, Sasuke looked up to meet his gaze, as if he knew Naruto was watching him. The two boys stared at one another for a moment; the fear and determination to admit his feelings became all the more to the blonde, while Sasuke just watched him curiously, as if pondering something that was weighing heavily on his mind.

The connection was broken when Kiba shook the blonde to get his attention and Naruto blushed slightly for having been caught staring at Sasuke before looking away. The Uchiha frowned at being cut off from locking gazes with the blonde, and because of his friends, he couldn't see Naruto's face anymore either.

He sighed and shut his eyes. Sasuke _had_ been pondering something. And it _had _been weighing heavily on his mind. Ever since that day when Neji and Gaara had confronted him, and Naruto had acted all friendly even though he'd been ignoring him before, Sasuke had had a lot on his mind. Especially since the day after at school, Naruto hadn't been all friendly with him. Quite the opposite, really; it was back to ignoring Sasuke as though he was nothing more important than scum. Of course, Naruto wasn't treating him _badly_; he just wasn't treating him anything at _all_. It was a puddle of confusion to the Uchiha. Why had the blonde been so nice the previous day and then suddenly done one-eighty on him? No hellos, no how are yous, no nothing, just complete and total ignorance. And it annoyed the hell out of Sasuke.

Naruto usually had a reason to avoid him, and Sasuke usually knew why. This time he had been left in the dark for almost three weeks with no idea what was going on in the blonde's head. Yes, he'd tried to talk to him, and yes, Naruto had ignored him. So, how could he get Naruto to listen when he wanted to talk to him if the dobe kept ignoring him?

He'd made a resolution that he was going to find out what was wrong today. It was graduation, and he did not want to be on bad terms with the blonde he loved. He didn't care if he had to pin the blonde down and threaten him with poison to make him talk; he just wanted the blonde to _talk_. He was going to get some much needed answers, whether Naruto liked it or not.

But, it seemed he'd have to wait until after the ceremony because Iruka was calling for everyone to get into alphabetical order so they could start.

Sasuke obediently got into his position after TenTen and before Naruto.

The blonde actually grinned at him and said, "Excited? Nervous? I am! I'm freaking out about my speech."

"Dobe, you'll do fine," Sasuke said.

"You don't know that! Don't give me false hope!" Naruto exclaimed. "I still can't believe I got chosen to give a speech. I mean, I nominated myself because I thought it'd be cool, but I didn't think anyone would actually vote for me!"

Sasuke snorted. "You know everyone in the class like a best friend," he said. "Therefore, everyone would vote for you. I know I did."

"You did? Really?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Don't look so shocked," Sasuke said. "You're my best friend, aren't you? Of course I'd vote for you. Besides, what you told Tsunade-sama was true; you're speech probably won't put everyone to sleep."

"Are you saying yours will? You got picked too, remember?"

"Of course I remember. And I hope my speech doesn't put people to sleep."

"Don't worry! I'll listen to your speech," Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, _thank_ you. But I have a feeling you'll be too nervous by then to even pay attention. Not that you ever pay attention anyway…"

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke just smirked at him but couldn't reply because Iruka began to usher the students inside. The ceremony had begun.

The ceremony lasted about an hour and half. Tsunade began with thanking everyone for being there, and introducing some of the important people up front, namely the teachers like Iruka and Kakashi. Then she introduced the valedictorian, Hyuuga Neji, who came up to the stage with a round of applause.

Neji's speech was…different, to say the least. He went on for five minutes about life and fate and destiny, saying how everything that had happened for everyone was meant to be and he knew firsthand how it couldn't be changed. Naruto could have sworn Neji had looked at him when he'd said that part. But the next second the Hyuuga looked away and Naruto was left feeling hot in the face and slightly uncomfortable, now having to deal with Sasuke stealing glances at him as if he too had understood the Hyuuga's hidden meaning.

When Neji finished, the audience had a rather delayed reaction since no one had expected to be lectured in the ways of fate. Neji didn't seem too concerned; he said 'thank you' to the audience and walked back to his seat to a low rumble of applause.

As was usual, other than the valedictorian, two senior class students were voted on by the rest to speak if they wanted to do so. Naruto, Sasuke, and a few others had signed up for the position and in the end it had been Naruto and Sasuke who had been chosen to give a speech during graduation. So, after Neji finished his speech, Tsunade introduced Sasuke as salutatorian and senior speaker and the Uchiha walked up to the stage to another rumble of applause.

Sasuke's speech was focused on ambition and how it was helpful and advised to have a certain goal to reach in order to do well in life. It was best to say that at least his speech wasn't as farfetched as Neji's had been about fate and destiny. He returned to his seat with a much louder applause and a grinning Naruto who was definitely clapping the hardest, despite the nervousness that now swelled in his stomach.

After Tsunade introduced the blonde, Naruto sighed and got to his feet. Sasuke gave him what the Uchiha believed was an encouraging smirk. Naruto, however, didn't feel any better as he walked up to the stage and stared around at the audience and his class members before beginning.

"Good afternoon fellow students, teachers, and family members. Just a week ago I found out that I was going to be speaking during graduation and after I had jumped around in glee did I realize that I honestly didn't know what I wanted to say," Naruto began as he looked around at his classmates. Sasuke's smirk and expression of 'Naruto, you dobe' was present on his face and as his eyes shifted to other friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji…he found everyone held almost that same look of 'what the hell is he doing up there?'

He smiled and continued. "When Iruka-sensei asked us who wanted to speak during graduation, I just that I knew I _wanted_ to and I hadn't planned on what message I wanted to give. I don't want to give a speech about how I've learned so much stuff this year when I know I haven't. I'm not going to talk about what the future holds for us, or about how I've changed because of high school and stupid stuff like that. I'm not going to talk about fate or ambition, because I know you've heard enough of that already."

From the corner of his eyes he saw Neji and Sasuke glare at him half-heartedly as the audience laughed.

Naruto just grinned even more. "I just want to talk about this year, this part of all of our lives that have brought us here today. Senior year has been a gigantic rollercoaster ride. A lot of good and bad things happened. I remember being the only person in the school late on the first day, as some of my fellow classmates and teachers can recall. I had to play the lead role in the school play, which, despite most people's testaments, turned out to be a rather entertaining event. I went on a school trip with my friends, which was a blast. I also learned how to cook from a friend."

Here Naruto paused and look around the audience, noting that his classmates were watching with a bit more attention than before. Sasuke was watching him with the most rapt attention than anyone; his eyes glued on the blonde as if he knew something big was going to happen.

The blonde sighed and then looked up at the crowd, ready to say the most important part of his speech because it was meant as a certain message to a very specific person. If after this nothing happened, then maybe nothing really was meant to happen.

"I went through a lot of 'firsts' this year. I met my first new best friend. I had my first kiss, went on my first date, found out about my first time being loved by someone other than my parents, and-" Naruto sought out Sasuke's eyes and locked gazes with the Uchiha as he finished the sentence, "--experienced my first time ever loving someone else."

All at once the audience looked at him with awe, but Naruto was only concerned about one certain person. Sasuke was watching Naruto with this increasing thumping in his chest. He had seen how the blonde had looked at him as he'd said those last words, but he couldn't possibly…could he? W-Why would he admit to that out loud unless he truly and completely meant it?

Naruto then grinned, the contact broken between the two boys, and looked around at the entire audience before speaking his final words. "For me, this year was full of insane memories that I know I'll keep with me forever. It was a fun and exciting year filled with fun and exciting people. I want to thank this class for always sticking together, and I want to congratulate you all on making it to this day. We survived guys! Now it's time to celebrate!"

Naruto's speech got the most applause, which wasn't all that surprising, and the blonde returned to his seat feeling a bit more confident than he had before about the certain things he'd mentioned. He caught Kiba's, Neji's, and Gaara's eyes as he walked back, all three friends having understood his hidden meaning and silently congratulating him for finally opening his goddamn mouth. Naruto felt better about it too, but as he got to his row and saw the Uchiha watching him with those fathomless eyes, his uncertainty crept up his spine once again. It seemed as though the Uchiha had finally caught what he'd been trying to say, but now what was Sasuke going to say to _him_?

Naruto shut his eyes and decided to think about it later because Tsunade was now beginning to call up the names of the students so she and the vice principal, Shizune, could hand out the diplomas. They began with Shino and ended with Ino, and once everyone was back at their seats, the school song started playing and she let the students throw their caps into the air in finale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great speech, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed as the students gathered out in front of the school.

"Uh, thanks," Naruto replied as he unzipped his gown. "Thank god we can get out of these. I was burning in there."

"Really," Kiba agreed as he too removed his gown. "But now it's over. We're officially 'graduates.'"

"Still hard to grasp, isn't it?" Naruto said.

Kiba gave the blonde a hard look. "Okay, man. Quit stalling by talking to me and go talk to Uchiha. You know you want to, and you said you would, so go all ready!"

"I know, I know, I'm just, uh…"

"Stalling?"

"Shut up, Kiba," Naruto said. "I'll go look for him right now!"

And just as he turned around, he found himself face to face with the very person he was going to go looking for.

"Ah! Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, wondering how Sasuke had just popped out from no where.

"I want to talk to you," the Uchiha stated clearly and pointedly.

"Uh, but I have something to--" Naruto began to lie, but Kiba clamped a hand over his mouth.

"He's all yours, Uchiha. He's rearing to talk, aren't you, Naruto?" Kiba moved the blonde's head up and down, knowing he was going to get a serious kick from the blonde for doing this, but not caring. Naruto was too stupid to do anything on his own right now; he needed a friend to help him.

"I'll let the two of you chat. Catch ya later, Naruto!" Kiba then let the blonde breathe by letting his mouth go and with a wave he was off to join Shikamaru and Choji.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and gave a weak smile. "So-So, what's up, Sasuke?"

"You've been hiding something from me, and you've been ignoring me for a long time," Sasuke said. "I want to know what's wrong."

"N-Nothing's wrong, Sasuke. I-I-I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"And why can't you tell me about it? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are! This stuff isn't just something I can openly tell you, okay?" Naruto exclaimed. "I've been dying to tell you, it's been burning at me ever since I found out, but I just can't walk up to you and bear my entire freaking soul, Sasuke! It's not that simple."

Sasuke looked the blonde over and said, "Then tell me now. I've decided that I'm not letting you leave without telling me what's been going on. So, the sooner you spill, the sooner you can go." Sasuke crossed his arms and stared expectantly at the blonde.

Naruto, however, got angry. "Okay, if we're playing that way, then I'm taking the same position. If _you_ tell me what _you've_ been hiding then _you_ can leave, got it?"

Not expecting this, Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before speaking. "You know, ever since that first night of the play, I've wanted to ask you something--"

"Then why didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"That's not important right now," Sasuke dismissed. "Everything you said that night has been eating at me, confusing me senseless. And now, today…the speech you gave up there, that one line you said, a-and how you looked at _me_…" Sasuke paused and then continued. "I-I have to know if what you said during the play was true. I need to know, Naruto."

Sasuke then pinned the blonde with a penetrating gaze and Naruto found himself backed into a corner.

"I-I've been trying to figure it out on my own, but I still don't know for _sure_. I have to hear it from you," Sasuke said. "Did you mean what you said?"

The blonde tried to look away from Sasuke's intense eyes, but couldn't. His only escape was to shut his eyes tightly and clench his fists at his sides. He could do this, he knew he could. He'd been resolute about confessing to Sasuke on this day for almost an entire week and he knew he could go through with it. He _had_ to go through with it.

Yes, he was afraid, and yes, he didn't know if this was still the right idea, but as the saying went 'que sera sera', and that was the truth. What will be, will be; the future was out of his hands.

He opened his eyes and stared directly back at Sasuke, heaving a big sigh before he replied to the Uchiha's million dollar question.

"Yes, Sasuke, I-I definitely meant all of it. It was all true," he said softly, watching the Uchiha with affectionate blue eyes.

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. Had he just said what he thought he'd said? "You mean that--"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I-I love you, Sasuke." God, it felt so _good_ to say that out loud.

The Uchiha couldn't believe his ears. His heart was beating erratically in his chest and all he could manage to do was stare aimlessly at the blushing blonde in front of him. Even though somewhere in the back of his mind he'd begun to realize Naruto's feelings for him, he was still unprepared to actually hear the blonde admit it. Everything within him seemed to be on fire; an odd feeling of being so ecstatic he didn't know what to do.

But suddenly the blonde's face changed from loving to fear. Sasuke still hadn't said anything; _why_ hadn't he said anything? Didn't he love him back?

Naruto turned on his heal and began to quickly walk away when Sasuke's brain rebooted.

"Wait, Naruto!" he called, catching up to the blonde. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Naruto stopped and turned, surprising the Uchiha with an ugly angry look on his face. "Why haven't _you_ Sasuke? I know you're hiding almost the same thing that I had been, but you never made any attempt to tell it!"

The two boys stared at each other, neither making a move to answer their respective question. Sasuke could only gape at the blonde; Naruto loved him, but now as angry as all hell with him because he hadn't opened his mouth to confess before. Naruto, on the other hand, was teetering on the edge of just running away again, but then realized that if he left it at this he'd have to deal with it later. He did _not_ want to deal with this later.

He looked back up at Sasuke and said, "You want to know why I didn't tell you, Sasuke? Because I was freaking afraid! It wasn't easy for me to realize this; I've only known for a few months, but you, _you_ were the one who made it so hard!"

"Me? What the hell did I do?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nothing! You didn't do anything and that's what made it so hard! You never confessed, Sasuke. Why did _I_ have to confess first? And, not only that, but after the play I would have thought it would have been obvious of my feelings for you, but you never came forward!"

"Because you were fucking ignoring me, remember?" Sasuke yelled getting pissed off. There wasn't anyone around anymore, so he didn't care how loud he was being, and he was grateful. Because judging by how everything was going, there seemed to be a lot of yelling coming soon. "You haven't been acting like a saint during all of this either, Naruto!"

"Of course I was ignoring you, idiot! I _always_ ignore you when I do something stupid that might jeopardize our relationship. I was ignoring you because I felt that I had done my part. I was waiting for _you_ to come forward! But you never did! So, what was I supposed to think, Sasuke? Either you were too stupid to realize how I felt for you, or you had no feelings for me at all!"

Again, the Uchiha found he couldn't believe his ears. "Naruto, you know I--"

But the blonde cut him off. "Whatever, Sasuke. I'm tired of this. You know how I feel about you, which is what you wanted. And I know how you feel, which is what I wanted. So, let's just forget about everything else, okay?" The blonde sighed dejectedly before walking away.

Sasuke stared after him in surprise and growing anger. How did Naruto not realize he felt the same way? Had he been _that_ frightened about confessing and being rejected that he forgot about everything Sasuke had done to express his own feelings?

"Naruto, don't you _dare_ leave. This isn't over yet," Sasuke snarled.

Naruto stopped but didn't turn around. "There's nothing else you can say, Sasuke. I already know how you feel."

"No, you don't!" Sasuke yells and quickly walked up to face the blonde. Naruto tried to look away from his gaze, but Sasuke wouldn't let him.

"Listen, Naruto, I-I'm sorry for making you afraid. That is not at all what I wanted to do."

Surprised by the apology, Naruto gave Sasuke a searching look before glancing away. "What are you trying to get at, Sasuke? I have to meet Kiba at his house for a party."

Sasuke bristled and let nothing short of an angry growl escape from his lips. "Quit running away while I'm trying to tell you something important!"

"Well, I'm not in the mood to talk to you when I'm still mad at you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do, Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"Tell me the fucking truth!" the blonde yells back. "You know I love you, but I don't know what to think of your feelings for me! Tell me Sasuke, do you love me or not? Because I don't want to waste effort on a lost case."

Sasuke sighed deeply before stepping up to the blonde and closing the space between them as he holds the blonde's arms with his hands and rubs them soothingly until the blonde faced him. When Naruto finally did, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss to the blonde's lips before pulling away a moment later. Naruto's cobalt eyes widened in surprise and a cute blush painted his cheeks.

Sasuke felt his heart beating loudly in his ears as he finally uttered the words he'd been keeping locked inside him for months.

"I love you, Naruto, and that's the truth."

The blonde stared back at Sasuke just as the Uchiha had stared at him before; feeling an enormous weight being lifted from his heart. He stared at Sasuke for awhile, euphoria and surprise swirling around in his veins as he tried to take it all in.

When he finally found his voice he stammered, "Y-You d-do?"

"Of course I do, dobe," Sasuke replied. "What did you think?"

Naruto's cute relieved expression was replaced with a glare as he punched Sasuke on the arm. "You bastard!" he yelled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! I thought I was going insane not knowing how you really felt!"

"Hey, that's how I had to live for most of the school year," Sasuke shot back, but then turned to look at the blonde who was slowly smiling.

"I should be angrier with you for not telling me. Just because you're a coward didn't mean _I_ had to confess first," Naruto said.

"I am not a coward," Sasuke said.

"Whatever. I'm still mad at you," Naruto said, crossing his arms and looking away. "If you had confessed earlier we could've spent the last few weeks _together_."

The Uchiha smirked as he leaned over to the blonde's ear and whispered, "I know it's my fault and you have every right to be angry. …I'll just find a way to make you forgive me."

Naruto shivered from the close proximity, but then turned to face the Uchiha. "Sasuke," he said quietly, a blush on his cheeks again. "I-I love you."

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke replied, and Naruto punched him again.

"Say it, bastard. You owe me."

Sasuke just smirked at him and said, "I love you too, Naruto."

"Good," the blonde replied. "Because I would've been very pissed off if you umph--"

The blonde's sentence never got finished as Sasuke had pressed his lips urgently and affectionately against the blonde's. Naruto moaned slightly from the unexpectedness of the kiss, and turned his head for a better position. Sasuke slid his arms around the blonde's waist and pressed him close as if in a dire need to confirm himself that, yes, this was not a dream. He smirked into the kiss as Naruto opened his mouth with another moan and let the Uchiha slip his tongue inside, battling with the other muscle.

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled away for air and mumbled, "I've gotta go and m-meet K-Kiba…" though the persistent kisses Sasuke was issuing.

The Uchiha kissed him and said, "Like hell you're going now. You've been hanging around him enough anyway."

"S-Sasuke…" the blonde panted.

"Shut up, dobe," he said and pulled away to lock gazes with the flushing blonde. "I finally told you how I felt and you feel the same way. There's not a snowball's chance in hell that I'm letting you out of my sight, understand?"

Naruto nodded mutely before Sasuke recaptured his lips in another heated kiss.

And, just a few feet away, hiding behind a thick bush with a big grin on his face was a certain Uchiha Itachi, crouched on his knees with a video camera in front of his face. "This is _gold_," he said. "You guys getting this?"

And back in the drama classroom, displayed on the T.V. screen was the scene of Naruto and Sasuke, with the rest of their class and teachers watching in awe.

"About damn time," Kiba said loudly so he could be heard over the cries of Sakura and Ino. Neji and Gaara nodded beside him, though neither was actually watching the scene; that was just a bit too much a bit too soon for both of them.

"They sure seem to be enjoying themselves," Shikamaru said.

"Maybe Itachi should stop filming now…Oh, wait, never mind," Choji nodded at the screen where Sasuke had heard his brother's voice and now was yelling, "Itachi, you fucking bastard, get back here!" as he ran after his brother who gave a girly scream before the screen went black.

xXxXx-THE END-xXxXx

**Author's Note:** Phew. We made it! Twenty-seven chapters and no injuries, blood loss, concussions, or deaths; I call that a success.

Just so you know, I have no background in theatre, nor do I know anyone who does, so therefore forgive me if the play scenes wouldn't make sense in real life. I went with what I thought would work, because I couldn't have them onstage the entire time because they aren't all the time. Hopefully the parenthesis and stuff helped you understand where they were and stuff.

I'm also terribly sorry for the enormously large delay for this chapter. I tried so hard to make sure it was the best I could make it because I didn't want to give you guys a bad ending. I've had the ending planned in my head since I started the story and I stuck with it pretty well, so I was glad. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. The chapter was rather long, so I hope I didn't bore anyone of you either. I went through almost four different versions for this chapter and settled on this one as the best. I really, really, really hope it wasn't disappointing.

Anyway, I want to thank every one of you for sticking through this story; especially those of you from the very, very first chapter! This was my longest fanfic and longest running—one entire year, I can't believe it—so thank you all for your ever constant support. However, it was rather disappointing to have gotten about thirty-three reviews for the last chapter when I know there are more people reading this fic.

Well, there you go. The New Guy is officially over. Some of you already know, but for those of you who don't, I have started another SasuNaru fic which I intend on continuing called Remember When. So check that out. And, I'm working on another SasuNaru fic which'll be up later.

Sorry, this a/n is so long! I'll wrap it up now.

So, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for being such wonderful supporters! Hope you all enjoyed the final installment and weren't disappointed by it. Thank you again, and please leave a review!

Until we meet again,

SilverRose88.


End file.
